Au delà des apparences
by cristal20
Summary: Cette fic commence quand Dean et Sam se retrouvent à la fin du 5.04 Sam devra se battre contre ses propres démons tandis que Dean va devenir l'homme à abattre puisqu'il est le réceptacle de l'archange Michael.
1. Chapter 1

Au delà des apparences

Premier chapitre

Adossé contre l'Impala, Dean attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son cadet. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il allait lui dire ni comment cela allait se passer. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est que son jeune frère lui avait beaucoup plus manqué qu'il n'avait voulu se le faire croire.

Le souvenir de ce bond dans le temps qui avait un arrière goût de mauvais rêve, lui donnait presque l'envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas que son monde sombre dans ce chaos total, encore moins devenir ce soldat sanguinaire sans cœur qu'il avait rencontré. Mais, par-dessus tout, il ne tenait pas à ce que son jeune frère finisse l'esclave de Lucifer jusqu'à la fin des temps. A la pensée de cette entrevue, il sentait un énorme noeud se former à son estomac. Il n'y avait plus rien de Sam dans ce démon arrogant, bouffé d'orgueil. C'était, peut-être, ce qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir.

Une voiture au couleur claire venait de prendre le petit virage. Dés qu'il vit son cadet sortir du véhicule, une étincelle d'inquiètude dans le regard, Dean comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il pouvait encore changer les choses. D'un pas nonchalent, il alla à sa rencontre.

- Hé!

- Hé, Dean!

- Tu te sens comment?

- Ca va!...Non, en fait, je suis...terrifié! Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, avoua le cadet, avec un petit sourire forcé, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me battre jusqu'au bout.

- Je le sais!

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel Dean tourna la tête vers le court d'eau.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis? Demanda enfin Sam, tu avais l'air si déterminé!

- C'est une longue histoire! Répondit l'aîné, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il esquissa un grimace bien à lui.

- Je suis dédolé, Sammy! Finit-il par dire, traite moi de ce que tu veux, frappe-moi, si ça te chantes!

Son cadet le détailla d'un air étonné.

- Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille?

- Parce que je suis un vrai connard et je le mérites! Lâcha le plus âgé, je pensai que, séparés, on avait une chance de s'en sortir mais j'avais tort. Quoiqu'on fasse, ces salopards savent trés bien que nous sommes nos propres faiblesses. Pire encore, ils nous utiliseront pour nous mettre l'un contre l'autre.

Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Ca n'arrivera pas! Affirma-t-il, sur un ton déterminé, j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Il ne s'agit plus de vengeance mais du salut de notre âme...à tous les deux!

Un petit sourire vint éclaircir le visage fatigué de l'aîné. Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et en pensait également chaque mot. Il posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de son frère, une étincelle de fièrté dans le regard. Pour Sam, cela suffisait bien plus que n'importe quel mot.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant?

- On va leurs botter les fesses, à ces pourris! Répondit Dean, aussi longtemps qu'on pourra tenir debout. Mais avant...

Il attrappa le couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture et lui tendit par le manche.

- Prend ça!

- Non, Dean, je ne...

- Ce sont les démons qui veulent ta peau...enfin, ton corps! Tu seras plus à mème de te protèger avec ça, coupa l'aîné, alors prend-le!

Sam poussa un long soupir puis attrappa l'arme qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture.

- Merci!

- De rien, mec!

- Non, Dean! Merci de me refaire confiance! J'en avait vraiment besoin! avoua le cadet, je ne te décevrais plus.

L'aîné détailla son jeune frère en grimaçant.

- Moi aussi, j'ai dû te décevoir, laissa-t-il entendre, on a fait des conneries, tous les deux! Il est temps de réparer tout ça avant que ce soit notre monde qui en pâtisse, tu ne crois pas!

Embarrassé, il toussota légèrement et se tourna vers la voiture de son frère.

- Tu me suis avec ton vieux tacot ou tu montes dans l'Impala, fit-il, en agitant le menton vers le véhicule.

C'était sa façon de détourner la conversation. Le jeune Winchester savait que son frère n'était pas doué pour dévoiler ses sentiments ainsi.

- C'est une Chevrolet, Dean! Rectifia Sam, feignant un air offensé.

- Ca, une Chevrolet! N'insulte pas mon bébé! S'offusqua l'aîné, prend tes affaires et grimpe!

Ravi de retrouve son frère, le cadet ne se fit pas prier.

Avant de reprendre la chasse, les deux frères décidèrent de faire un arrêt chez Bobby. Le vieux chasseur ne cacha pas sa joie de voir les deux Winchester débarquer, ensemble, chez lui. Aprés les retrouvailles, celui-ci était trés désireux de connaître les détails de l'entretien qu'avait eu Sam avec Lucifer. Aprés avoir bien écouté le jeune homme, Bobby se frotta négligemment la barbe.

- Donc, sans ton accord, il ne peut pas prendre possession de ton corps, résuma-t-il, et bien, les garçons, c'est un truc de dingue si vous voulez mon avis!

Le cadet n'osait plus regarder les deux hommes en face. Il paraissait honteux de la tournure des événements, furieux contre lui-mème de ne pas avoir pu comprendre plus tôt.

- J'ai peur qu'il utilise les personnes que j'aime pour arriver à ses fins, avoua-t-il, sans lever les yeux, mème ma mort ne l'arrêtera pas.

Dean se sentait impuissant face à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas rassuré son frère puisqu'il l'avait vu, lui-mème, à l'oeuvre.

- Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était sa façon trés calme d'aborder le sujet, continua le cadet, écoeuré, comme si,... pour lui, tout était déjà gagné d'avance, comme s'il avait...

Il sembait chercher le mot exact.

- De la compassion! intervint Dean, à sa place, une arrogance à te rendre malade. Il se croit invincible, le grand vainqueur de la bataille.

Sam releva la tête d'un air ébahi, écoutant la description que faisait son aîné de leur ennemi.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça! Un égo démesuré! Mais comment...

Il interrogea son frère du regard, comprenant que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Dean se frotta le visage d'un geste las.

- J'ai rencontré ce salopard, avoua-t-il, enfin, en poussant un long soupir.

- Quoi! Mais quand? S'étonna Sam, visiblement inquièt.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir, renchérit Bobby, en faisant tourner son fauteuil vers le jeune homme.

L'aîné ne savait pas par quoi commencer ni comment son frère prendrait ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Pourtant, il expliqua comment il avait été projeté en 2014 par l'intermédiare de Zachariah ainsi que sa rencontre avec son lui du futur. Il omit, bien sûr, de préciser que le Lucifer de cette époque n'était autre que Sam.

- Le virus de Croaton! s'étonna Bobby, et ça devrait se passer dans trois ans environs, ça promet!

Le vieux chasseur fit tournoyer son fauteuil vers le bar puis servit trois verres de whisky.

- Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin, laissa-t-il entendre, en avalant le sien d'un trait.

Le silence qui suivit, devenait embarrassant pour les deux frères. Sam avait beaucoup de questions à poser à son aîné mais le regard fuyant de celui-ci le laisser supposer que Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il le connaissait trop bien pour s'en rendre compte.

- Alors, Lucifer t'a dit que, quoique que tu fasses, tu te retrouveras dans cet endroit, remarqua-t-il, en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ouais! Et il en avait l'air convaincu, déclara Dean, en buvant son wisky.

- Et moi? J'étais où?

L'aîné toussota comme s'il venait d'avaler de travers.

- Je te l'ai dit, fit-il, en évitant toujours le regard persistant de son cadet.

- Non, je ne crois pas, insista Sam, alors quoi! Je suis mort, c'est ça? Ou je vais devenir un démon, dis-moi!

Bobby observait le visage fermé de l'aîné. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil pour se reservit un autre verre de wisky qu'il but aussi vite que le premier.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois ignorer, Sammy, crois-moi! laissa entendre Dean, et puis, les évènements ont déjà pris une autre tournure, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça!

Interdit, Sam prit cette simple phrase comme une giffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "les évènements ont pris une autre tournure"?

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Merde, Sammy! Tu devrais...

- Répond-moi! S'écria le plus jeune, en bondissant sur ses jambes, putain, Dean! J'ai le droit de savoir!

Un autre silence, plus lourd, menaçait de s'instaurer entre eux. Bobby agita les bras en guise d'impuissance. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces coups de tonnerre chez les Winchester. Encore hésitant, l'aîné avala le reste de son wisky et claqua son verre sur la table.

- Trés bien! Puisque tu insistes bêtement, sache que tu aurais dis "oui" à Lucifer si on ne s'était pas revu hier! Monsieur est content! lâcha-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Le cadet le dévisagea d'un air complètement ahuri.

- Tu étais devenu son pantin, continua Dean, une coquille vide de sentiments pour démons!

Sam crispa la mâchoire de colère.

- C'était donc ça! Maugréa-t-il, furieux, la raison qui t'a fait changé d'avis. Sans ce petit voyage, tu n'aurais jamais appelé.

- Non, non, non! C'est faux! Tôt ou tard, je l'aurai fait! Et tu le sais trés bien!

- A en croire ce que tu viens de raconter, je peux crever comme une merde que ça ne te ferai ni chaud ni froid! Cracha le cadet, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de garder ses ennemis prés de soi, n'est ce pas?

Blessé par les paroles de son jeune frère, Dean ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. D'ordinaire, il se serait mis en colère et aurait certainement balancer un coup de poing au visage de son cadet mais, à cet instant précis, il était complètement perdu.

Sam attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture et le jeta sur la table. L'arme vint rebondir sur le bois usé pour finir sur le sol.

- Garde tes bonnes paroles et tout le reste! Grogna-t-il, en fonçant vers la sortie, je me débrouillerai bien mieux sans toi!

Il claqua bruyamment la porte en quittant la demeure du vieux chasseur. Dean voulait le rattrapper mais son orgueil lui commandait de ne pas le faire. Il espérait, intérieurement, qu'il reviendrait, une fois calmé.

Deuxième chapitre

Accoudé sur la table, le portable dans une main, Dean n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche appel mais il se résigna et finit par poser l'appareil.

- Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon! Lança Bobby, en agitant le menton vers le portable, appelle-le!

Le jeune chasseur avala une gorgée de sa bière. Il pensait que son cadet serait revenu dans la nuit ou au petit matin mais, l'aprés-midi touchait à sa fin et Sam n'était toujours pas revenu. Dean devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait perdu son petit frère.

- Il ne décrochera pas, de toute façon, Laissa-t-il entendre, en poussant un long soupir, et, à sa place, j'aurai agi de la mème façon.

Son vieil ami se râcla négligemment le menton.

- Sam a dû se sentir abandonner pour avoir dit oui à Lucifer, Fit-il, c'est ce que tu veux?

- Bien sûr que non! grogna l'aîné, tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour lui mais pas s'il refuse qu'on l'aide. Et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais éviter de parler de ce petit voyage temporel.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- J'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule! Avoua-t-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

La sonnerie du portable du vieux chasseur retentit dans la petite pièce. Le jeune homme espèrait encore que ce soit son frère mais quand il entendit Bobby appeler son interlocuteur, Harry, il racheva sa bière à grandes gorgées puis se leva d'un bond pour se poster devant la fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, dés que son vieil ami ait raccroché.

- L'apocalypse, tu n'es pas au courant! Répondit Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette.

- Trés drôle! Ricana le jeune homme, mais encore!

- Et bien, c'est un ami chasseur qui a envoyé deux hommes s'occuper de vampires dans le Minnesota et apparemment, ils n'arrivent plus à les joindre. Bon sang! On est déjà si peu!

Dean comprit trés vite que son ami s'en voulait d'être coincé dans un fauteuil roulant en pleine apocalypse.

- Je vais y aller, décréta-t-il, en attrappant sa veste, où dans le Minnesota?

Bobby lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Tout seul! Ce serait plus prudent de demander à ton frère de venir avec toi, tu ne trouves pas!

- C'est inutile!

Le vieux chasseur esquissa une légère grimace.

- Clear Lake! C'est à deux kilomêtres de la ville, une petite proprièté isolée, finit-il par dire, l'endroit rêvé pour les vampires!

- Si je pars maintenant, j'arriverai demain matin, déclara Dean, en se dirigeant vers la porte, je t'appelle dés que je suis sur place.

Sam s'était installé dans un motel dans la ville de Webster. Il était toujours furieux contre son frère et voulait mettre le maximum de distance entre eux. Et dire que la veille, il pensait pouvoir compter sur son aîné! Il balança son sac sur le lit et fonça directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois changé, il s'installa sur une chaise et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il voulait reprendre la chasse et mème si cela devait se faire sans Dean. En surfant sur le net, il constata, avec effroi, que les manifestations démoniaques ou surnaturelles semblaient avoir doublées depuis le retour de Lucifer sur terre. Sans se décourager pour autant, il choisit une chasse au hasard et commença à faire ses recherches habituelles. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il finit par fermer son ordinateur, planifiant son départ pour l'Arizona dés le lendemain matin. Quand il se leva pour aller se coucher, il se retrouva face à Lucifer. Paniqué, il recula jusqu'à son lit et fouilla dans son sac sans lâcher son adversaire du regard.

- Allons, Sam! Quoique tu veuilles faire, ça ne marchera pas, laissa entendre le démon, d'un air trés calme.

Le jeune chasseur réussit à sortir une bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il ouvrit nerveusement.

- Arrêtez de me poursuivre! grogna-t-il, je n'accepterai jamais d'être votre hôte.

- Oh mais si, tu le feras! Déclara le démon, tu le sais, ton frère le sait, alors pourquoi refuser ton destin?

- Quoi! Mais vous êtes malade! Jamais!

- Crois-moi, Sam! Le moment venu, tu accepteras parce que tu comprendras ce que j'ai enduré, insista Lucifer, en haussant les épaules, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Furieux, le cadet vida le contenu de la fiole sur le démon qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fit un mouvement de recul quand celui-ci fit quelques pas vers lui.

- N'oublie pas que je suis un ange...déchu mais un ange quand mème.

Ecoeuré par l'attitude décontractée de son ennemi, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire pour se défendre.

- J'ai été rejeté pour avoir trop aimé, continua le démon, tout comme toi, tu as été rejeté par ton frère parce que tu es diffèrent. Il a profité de ta faiblesse pour t'attirer vers lui afin de mieux te garder, pour que, le moment venu, tu sois à sa merci. Tu es tout seul, maintenant! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon frère, lui-mème qui m'a envoyé en enfer? C'est le destin qui t'attend, Sam! Ton propre frère n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Tu n'es plus rien pour lui. Juste un ennemi de plus à abattre.

- Ca suffit! grogna le jeune chasseur, la ferme!

Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur le visage du démon. Il considèrait, apparemment, cette colère comme une première victoire. De rage, Sam attrappa son arme et la pointa vers son adversaire mais quand il releva la tête, le démon n'était plus là. Demeurant seul, au beau milieu de cette chambre de motel, le cadet était complètement perdu.

Bobby tentait d'équiper son fauteuil de petits gadgets utiles quand son portable se mit à sonner.

- J'espère que c'est important, Rufus, rumina-t-il, parce que je suis trés occupé!

- T'ai-je déjà déranger pour des broutilles, vieille canaille?

- Pas à ma connaissance! Je t'écoute!

- En fait, j'aimerai parler à ton petit protègé si ça ne t'ennuie pas, déclara Rufus, c'est vraiment trés important.

- Dean! Il est parti pour le Minnesota!

Il y eu une court silence qui inquièta le vieux chasseur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rufus?

- Il faut que tu le joignes, le plus vite possible si tu tiens à le revoir, lança l'autre homme, au bout du fil.

- Explique-toi!

- J'ai passé la nuit à chasser du démon, répondit Rufus, il se trouve qu'ils sont trés bavards quand ils veulent!

- Viens en au fait! insista Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il écouta les explications de son ami, une étincelle d'inquiètude dans le regard. Dés qu'il eut raccroché, il composa le numéro de l'aîné et fut surpris de tomber sur son répondeur.

- Et merde, mais où es-tu Dean?

Sam était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle rencontre. Lucifer ne le lâchait décidément pas. Il rassembla ses affaires pour quitter le plus vite possible cette chambre de motel quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il vit le nom de Bobby sur le cadran et hésita quelques minutes avant de décrocher.

- Il n'est pas capable d'appeler lui-mème, fit-il, sur un ton presque moqueur.

- Comment le pourrait-il puisqu'il est dans le Minnesota? Lança le vieux chasseur, mais ce n'est pas Dean qui m'a demandé de t'appeler. Ecoute...

- Déjà reparti pour la chasse! ça confirme bien ce que je pensais, coupa le cadet, mais nous sommes en guerre, n'est ce pas?

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, gamin, grogna Bobby, aussi fermement que possible, tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir ton frère si tu ne m'écoutes pas attentivement.

Intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire son vieil ami, Sam stoppa toute activité.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? S'enquit-il, aussitôt.

Il entendit le vieux chasseur soupirer au bout du fil.

- Rufus vient de m'appeler, expliqua celui-ci, et il a appris, cette nuit, que la tête de ton frère est mise à prix par les démons. Lucifer le veut mort...certainement parce qu'il est le receptacle de Michael.

Le cadet ne fut pas surpris par ce genre de méthode.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que les démons veulent le tuer, laissa-t-il entendre, en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, Dean ne risque rien puisque les anges le protègent.

- J'aimerai en être aussi sûr que toi, mon garçon, continua Bobby, mais j'en doute.

Le jeune chasseur crut percevoir une étincelle d'inquiètude dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Connaissant Bobby, il savait que celui-ci n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'alarmer inutilement.

- Pourquoi?

- Primo, sans téléphone, Castiel ne peut pas localiser ton frère et quand on appelle Dean, on tombe sur le répondeur, remarqua son vieil ami, tu sais que ce n'est pas son cas d'éteindre son portable. Secondo, les démons ont pensé à tout.

- Où veux-tu en venir? Je ne te suis pas.

- Connais-tu un endroit appelé "le néant"? D'aprés Rufus, cet endroit serait comparable à l'enfer. Les démons auraient trouvé une incantation qui peut y envoyer n'importe qui et ton frère est le prochain sur la liste.

Sam avait déjà entendu parler de ce mot mais il ne se rappelait plus où exactement. Quand, enfin, sa mémoire lui revint, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines.

- Où est-il, Bobby? Où est Dean?

- Euh, à Clear Lake mais explique-moi si ça te dit quelque chose parce que...

Le vieux chasseur n'eut que la tonalité pour réponse. Sam venait de raccrocher.

Une serpette à la main, Dean avait réussi à faire sortir les occupants de la petite maison. Deux vampires gisaient déjà sur le sol, la tête tranchée. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, au premier étage. Le jeune chasseur grimpa les escaliers avec prudence puis longea un grand couloir. Il ouvrit chaque porte sur son passage, inspectant les environs avec minutie. Arrivé à la hauteur de ce qui semblait être la chambre des parents, il crut apercevoir une ombre. Sans faire de bruit, il pénétra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

- Je sais que tu es là, pourriture, fit-il, alors montre toi!

Mais le vampire ne bougeait pas de sa cachette. Exaspèré, l'aîné poussa un soupir impatient.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un mortel, laissa-t-il entendre, allez, sors de là qu'on en finisse!

La haute silhouette d'un homme apparut prés de la fenêtre.

- Et bien, voilà! Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, lança le jeune chasseur, en agitant sa serpette.

Le vampire sortit ses longs crocs acérés et se jeta sur lui, entraînant, brutalement, le jeune homme contre le mur. Il tenta de le mordre mais l'aîné lui balança un grand coup de genou dans le ventre. Son adversaire se plia de douleur et Dean en profita pour le frapper de toutes ses forces dans le dos pour le faire tomber à terre. D'un geste précis, il brandit sa serpette et lui trancha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Sam était arrivé à Clear Lake. Aprés l'appel de Bobby, trois heures plus tôt, il remercia le ciel de n'être qu'à quelques kilomêtres de la frontière du Minnesota. Il avait roulé tellement vite que mème, Dean aurait fumé de colère s'il avait conduit l'Impala de cette façon. Aprés avoir traversé la route principale de la ville, il décida de continuer un peu plus loin, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la voiture de son aîné. Il la trouva garée devant une maison isolée dont les lumières étaient toutes éteintes.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Son instinct de chasseur ne le trompait pas. Cette chasse lui avait semblé bien trop facile. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne sut dire quoi. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le propiètaire des lieux qui sursauta en découvrant le corps décapité sur le sol. Le vampire avait les yeux encore ouverts, ses dents ressortaient négligemment de sa bouche.

- Mais...

- Retournez en bas! décrèta Dean, il y en a peut-être d'autres cachés quelques part.

Il fit un rapide tour dans la petite pièce. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rassuré alors que le vampire gisait au sol?

- Ce n'est pas normal! fit-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

- Quoi? S'étonna l'homme, que trois jeunes vampires novices se fassent tuer par un chasseur expérimenté!

Sa voix était plus grave, plus moqueuse. Quand l'aîné se retourna, il fit face au regard noir du démon. Il balança sa serpette sur le sol et attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture. Malgrés la rapidité de ses gestes, il fut projeté contre le mur à une violence incroyable, sentant presque ses os craqués sous le choc. Le couteau tomba par terre, glissant jusqu'à la porte.

- Comme c'était facile! ricana le démon, c'est une simple chasse qui t'aura perdu!

Bloqué contre le mur, Dean s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir si bêtement.

- Les temps sont durs pour que les démons s'allient avec les vampires, lança-t-il, d'un air provocateur.

- Oh, bien sûr que non! Mais comme on a beaucoup de mal à vous repèrer, ton frère et toi donc au grand remède, les grands moyens! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a ordre de te tuer le plus vite possible. C'est que les Winchester sont réputés!

- Quelle flatterie!

- Je crois que tu vas adorer ma petite surprise, remarqua l'homme, en sortant un morceau de papier jauni.

- Ah, super! Parce qu'en plus, y a un cadeau en prime, c'est trop gentil! Ironisa le jeune chasseur, vous vous surpassez en ce moment!

- Des blagues, toujours des blagues! On m'avait prévenu mais je trouve ça plutôt amusant! Avoua le démon, surtout que je vais t'envoyer dans un monde où ce genre de choses ne feront aucun effet.

Essayant de se dégager, Dean cherchait, du regard, un moyen de perdre du temps. Il fut surpris de voir le démon sortir une poudre étrange de sa poche et la jeter sur lui. Puis, sans attendre, il plaqua sa paume contre le front du jeune homme et commença à réciter ce qu'il lisait sur le papier.

Sam pénétra dans la demeure, découvrant un bien funeste dessein. Les corps de deux jeunes adolescents décapités gisaient dans le corridor, une femme égorgée était à quelques mêtres d'eux. Non loin d'elle, deux enfants, face contre le sol, baignaient dans leur sang. Une arme à la main, de l'eau bénite dans l'autre, il esquissa une moue de dégoût. Jamais son frère n'aurait causé un tel massacre. La panique s'empara trés vite de lui mais, gardant le contrôle de ses émotions, il décida de grimper les escaliers avec prudence.

L'aîné sentit une douleur aigue lui traverser le corps. Plus le démon parlait, plus ses membres semblaient s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Il serra fortement les dents pour ne pas hurler mais ce ne fut que trés brève. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Mème s'il n'était plus bloqué contre le mur, il n'était pas en mesure de faire le moindre geste. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous cette affreuse torture, attrappant dans un dernier espoir, le poignet de son ennemi. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il vit ses bras devenir transparent comme s'il disparaissait lentement.

Troisième chapitre

Arrivé à l'étage, Sam entendait quelqu'un parler dans une langue étrangère. Il suivit le son de cette voix et stoppa devant une chambre dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Il vit son aîné s'agenouiller de douleur tandis qu'un homme le maintenait au sol, une main posée sur son front, répètant sans cesse, des mots incompréhensibles. Le cadet se figea sur place quand il remarqua que son grand frère commençait à devenir transparent. Il pouvait voir les moulures du meubles à travers son corps. Pris de panique, il ramassa le couteau et s'avança lentement vers le démon qu'il poignarda à deux reprises. Celui-ci trembla dans des spasmes électriques, les yeux et la bouche remplis de lumière puis s'effondra sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était écroulé de tout son long.

- Dean!

Sam se précipita vers lui dans le but de l'aider à se relever mais il ne put le toucher. Ses mains passaient à travers son corps comme dans un nuage de fumée. L'aîné tenta de se mettre assis mais sans vain. Quoiqu'il disait, le cadet ne l'entendait pas. Il semblait souffrir, une main tremblante sur son ventre.

- Non, non, il doit y avoir un moyen! s'affola le cadet, en jetant un rapide regard autour de lui.

Il aperçut le vieux papier que lisait le démon et le brûla sans attendre, espèrant voir son frère reprendre son apparence normale mais Dean perdait trés vite de sa contenance.

- Merde, Dean! Ca ne marche pas!...Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Résigné, l'aîné se laissa aller contre le mur, articulant un "je suis désolé" plus que sincère. Il se sentait partir dans ce monde inconnu. Sam secoua négativement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir, laissa-t-il entendre, d'une voix tremblante.

L'aîné afficha un léger sourire malgrés la douleur persistante. Apparemment, il pouvait entendre son jeune frère et considéra cette dernière phrase comme un possible pardon de sa part.

De son côté, Sam avait trés vite remarqué que son aîné ne passait pas à travers le mur. Il y avait donc un peu d'espoir pour le sauver mais il ne savait pas où chercher. Alors que Dean commençait à perdre connaissance, le jeune Winchester se leva d'un bond et fouilla les moindres recoins de la pièce. Ce fut dans la salle de bain qu'il trouva se qu'il cherchait vraiment. Dans le placard, le démon avait monté un hotel avec la photo de Dean au milieu de plusieurs plantes étranges. De rage, le cadet balaya tout d'une main, envoyant voler les bougies sur l'étagère du dessous. Il retourna dans la chambre en courant, découvrant avec soulagement que son grand frère n'était plus transparent.

- Dean!

Il le giffla pour lui faire reprendre connaissance puis l'aida à se redresser. L'aîné toussota légèrement, encore un peu engourdi. Son frère dû presque le traîner jusque dans le couloir. Il le mantenait fermement en descendant les escaliers. Arrivé à la dernière marche, Dean qui avait la vue quelque peu trouble, fut sous le choc de ce qu'il découvrit dans la grande salle à manger. Pendant sa bagarre avec le dernier vampire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu du bruit en bas. Pourtant, cette femme et ses deux enfants gisaient sur le sol. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la sortie sans lâcher du regard, les trois corps inertes. Une lueur apparut en haut des escaliers. Le feu s'était déclaré quand Sam avait renversé les bougies et les flammes s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir.

- Il faut partir, insista le cadet, alors que son frère semblait perdre ses forces.

Aprés un ultime effort, Dean se retrouva trés vite dans l'Impala. Sans attendre, Sam démarra et quitta la ville sous les chapeaux de roues.

Jouant la prudence, Sam préfèra quitter la ville le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui, une maison dominée par les flammes. Son frère avait trés vite perdu connaissance dans la voiture. Aussi, il décida de traverser plusieurs villes avant de s'arrêter à quelques kilomètres de la frontière du Dakota du Sud. Dans un motel de la ville de Spencer, le cadet venait d'appeler Bobby pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le vieux chasseur n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait, lui-mème, fouiner dans ses livres toute la nuit pour en savoir plus sur ce monde étrange.

Dés qu'il eut raccroché, Sam remarqua que le soleil se levait à peine. Son frère ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois depuis leur arrivée. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette respiration régulière, le jeune Winchester se serait inquièté. Alors qu'il voulait aller en ville chercher un petit déjeuner, un gémissement le força à se retourner vers le lit. L'aîné émergeait de son sommeil. Celui-ci se maintenait la tête comme un lendemain d'une bonne cuite.

- Hé, ça va?

Dean plissa les yeux pour regarder son jeune frère qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il paraissait désorienté et la lueur des rayons du soleil à travers les persiennes semblait l'aveugler.

- Hé! Finit-il par dire, complètement vaseux, ...ouais, je vais...à peu prés bien!

- Je vois ça, lança le plus jeune, inquièt, tu as l'air à côté de la plaque.

- Non, ça va...ça va! C'est juste que...j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mon corps...mais en mème temps, j'ai mal partout.

Il entreprit de s'asseoir en grimaçant de douleur.

- Vas-y doucement! Déclara Sam, en l'aidant.

Quand son grand frère fut enfin bien installé, le cadet se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible, avoua-t-il, avec une sincèrité déconcertante.

- Bah, on est deux, mec! Déclara Dean, en fronçant les sourcils, c'était quoi ce truc? Et depuis quand les démons s'allient avec les vampires?

Il avait parlé doucement comme s'il était encore épuisé de cette attaque. Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pour ça mais pour ce démon, il comptait t'envoyer dans le néant, laissa-t-il entendre, et quand Bobby m'en a parlé, je me suis souvenu avoir lu quelque chose sur ce monde dans le journal de papa.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrappa le journal, déjà ouvert, qui se trouvait sur la table. Sans un mot, il montra la page où leur père avait noté en gros caractère "Se méfier du monde le néant, à chercher pourquoi on en revient jamais".

- Papa savait que ce monde existait et il s'était mis une note pour lui mais...je suppose qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour Azazel, remarqua le cadet, en refermant le journal.

Il y eut un court silence puis il repris calmement.

- Que c'est-il passé dans cette maison?

Dean poussa un soupir contrarié.

- Je voulais appeler Bobby dés que je me suis garé devant la maison, expliqua l'aîné, mais je n'avais pas de réseau. Et puis, j'ai entendu cette femme crier. J'ai réussi à tuer les deux vampires qui tentaient de mordre ses enfants. Le type était assommé. J'ai vu l'autre saloperie monter à l'étage alors j'ai conseillé à cette femme d'emmener sa famille dans le sous sol. J'ai mème porté ce fumier sur mes épaules.

- Il a joué les inconscients pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, remarqua Sam, donc, c'était un piège.

- Un piège! Mais pourquoi? Pour m'envoyer dans ce...néant!

- Tu es le receptacle de Michael, avança Sam, si tu meurs, les anges peuvent te ramener, si tu vas en enfer, là également, ils peuvent te ramener mais si tu entres dans ce néant, ils n'ont aucune possibilité de te repêcher. Cet endroit me donne déjà la chair de poule.

L'aîné esquissa une légère grimace.

- M'en parle pas! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ça mais j'ai cru entendre des cris étranges pendant que mon corps jouait à cacha-cache, fit-il, en posant la main sur son ventre.

Son jeune frère lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, quand ce salopard a commencé à lire son truc, j'ai cru que mon corps s'embrasait de l'intérieur, expliqua Dean, en grimaçant de plus belle, j'avais l'impression que j'étais aspiré par le mur. Et puis, dés que j'ai vu mes mains transparentes, j'ai entendu comme des cris...non, des hurlements. Ca ressemblait plutôt à des hurlements. Et puis, une voix bien distincte qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler comme si on cherchait à me garder conscient.

- Je n'entendai rien, Dean! Remarqua le cadet, je ne t'entendai mème pas.

- Moi si! Mais ça semblait lointain! Et, je n'avais plus la force de...

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains comme un gamin prit en faute. En un instant, tout le peu de colère qui restait en Sam s'effondra aussitôt devant la mine embarrassée de son aîné.

- Je me sentais partir, avoua celui-ci, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Un noeud coincé au fond de la gorge, Sam ne savait plus quoi dire devant le désarroi de son frère. Comment avait-il pu penser que Dean pouvait agir contre lui?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là...

L'aîné ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle prenait un sens trés particulier pour son jeune frère. Celà ressemblait fortement à un merci.

- Tu aurais fait la mème chose pour moi, déclara Sam, et puis, tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaire.

Il bondit sur ses jambes et fonça vers la porte.

- En attendant, il faut trouver comment éviter ce néant. Je vais aller prendre de quoi manger et on va directement chez Bobby.

Dean fut surpris de voir son cadet prendre les choses en main. Il était bien trop épuisé pour penser à quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il devait éclaircir un point.

- Hé, attend!

- Quoi!

- Tu sais...à propos de ce que je t'ai dit chez Bobby, je voulais...

- Te fatigues pas! Coupa le cadet, en agitant la main, ce n'est rien.

- Si, au contraire! Insista l'aîné, bordel, je me suis conduis comme un gros lourdeau encore une fois. Je voulais justement éviter ce genre de malentendu mais...c'est tout moi, ça!

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il décida de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis reprit aussitôt.

- Je n'avais pas l'intension de te blesser, avoua-t-il, je sais également que tu ne diras jamais oui à Lucifer, je ne suis pas stupide. Ce que j'ai vu, ne voulais pas dire que tu ais accepté volontairement.

- Encore heureux! Lança Sam, mais tu as raison sur le fait que tu es un gros lourdeau.

- Quoi!

Dean lui adressa un regard étonné.

- C'est vrai quoi! Quand vas-tu te décider à dire ce que tu penses vraiment? Soit tu gardes tout à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ça pète, soit tu sors n'importe quoi et on finit par se prendre la tête!

Dean encaissa sans protester, une moue contrariée au coin des lèvres.

- J'aimerai que, pour une fois, on parle de mec à mec sans arrière pensée, continua le cadet, calmement, que tu vides ce que tu as sur l'estomac.

- Mon estomac est vide, déclara l'aîné, d'un air boudeur, si toutefois, il est encore à sa place.

Sam poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, j'ai compris! Fit-il, avec un petit sourire, je reviens.

Dés que son jeune frère fut parti, Dean se frotta énergiquement le visage pour se réveiller. Il réussit à se lever sans vaciller et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Bobby était caché derrière une pile de livres quand les deux frères arrivèrent chez lui. Son air renfrogné démontrait bien qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur le monde du néant. Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'aux deux jeunes chasseurs et scrupta le visage éreinté du plus vieux.

- Comment ça va? Demanda-t-il, sans dissimuler son inquiètude.

Dean retira sa veste et se laissa tombé sur une chaise.

- Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout mais je vais vite reprendre.

- Il vaudrait mieux, mon garçon parce que tu as une tête à faire peur, lança le vieux chasseur, en retournant à son bureau.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir! Rumina gentiment l'aîné, avec une légère grimace.

Sam pensait la mème chose que son vieil ami. Les traits tirés, Dean avait un visage blème comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre information sur ce monde, avoua enfin Bobby, en balançant son livre sur le bureau, peut-être que votre ami, l'ange, saura parce que là, je suis dépassé.

- Quand a-t-il appelé? Demanda le cadet, pressé d'en savoir plus.

- Je suis là! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Dean sursauta quand il remarqua l'ange juste derrière lui.

- Cas! Tu pourrais apprendre à frapper aux portes pour changer! Grogna-t-il, en soupirant.

Le vieux chasseur laissa apparaître un sourire en rajustant sa casquette.

- C'est déjà étrange de répondre à un ange au téléphone alors si tu le fais frapper aux portes, ça risque d'être encore plus drôle, dit-il, avec un sérieux qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'intéressé.

L'aîné leva les yeux vers Castiel et remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas comprit que le vieux chasseur plaisantait à sa façon.

- Ca peut te paraître bizarre mais les humains aiment blaguer, fit-il, ça détend l'atmosphère. Et on en a grandement besoin, surtout en ce moment!

Puis il se leva lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Alors! Dis-moi que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce monde qu'on appelle le néant!

Castiel adopta un air sombre qui alarma le cadet. Le jeune Winchester s'avança vers eux, incitant l'ange a dévoiler son savoir.

- C'est une ancienne prison! Avoua celui-ci, la porte a été condamnée il y a des siècles. On y envoyait toutes sortes de créâtures malsaines. Sorcières, démons, wendigo! Toutes les créâtures que vous chassez!

- Qui ça, on? S'enquit Dean, vous? Les anges?

- Oui, la porte de ce monde est invisible. C'est un vortex qui entraînent les corps et leurs âmes à l'intérieur. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper. Dés que le corps devient limpide, il est déjà trop tard pour l'individu.

- Quand tu dis limpide, tu veux dire transparent, c'est ça? Demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel se contenta d'agiter positivement la tête. Ce fut alors que le cadet rencontra le regard surpris de son frère.

- Qu'il y a-t-il? S'étonna l'ange, en les regardant tour à tour.

- Dean était quasiment transparent pendant plusieurs minutes, répondit Sam, ce n'est que quand j'ai renversé l'hotel qu'il a récupèré son apparence normale.

- C'est impossible! C'est la première phase pour partir dans ce monde, expliqua Castiel, le corps est le premier a franchir la porte, l'âme reste à peine quelques secondes avant de le suivre parce que certaines créâtures n'en ont pas.

Il y eut un court silence. Dean posa une main sur son estomac comme s'il était sur le point de vomir.

- Donc, c'était juste mon âme! Je veux dire...mon corps était déjà dans ce néant alors!

- Ca explique pourquoi je ne t'entendai pas, remarqua le cadet, je commence à comprendre.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné.

- Tu as bien de la chance parce que je suis complètement largué!

Le cadet semblait chercher les bons mots avant de se poster devant son frère.

- Tu entendais des hurlements, rappelle-toi! C'était ton corps qui réagissait au néant mais comme ton âme était encore dans ce monde, tu pouvais également m'entendre. Tu me suis!

- Euh, non, pas vraiment!

Castiel les écoutait avec une attention toute particulière.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ais pu en réchapper? S'enquit-il, enfin.

L'aîné croisa les bras devant lui, l'air faussement choqué.

- Ta sollicitude me va droit au coeur, Cas!

L'ange semblait perdre patience. Son regard alla d'un chasseur à l'autre.

- Il y a forcément une explication parce qu'aucune créâture...

- N'est jamais ressorti de ce monde, racheva Dean, on sait! Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis humain.

- Les sorcières sont humaines et elles ne dérogeaient pas à la règle, remarqua Castiel, d'un ton toujours trés calme.

Le silence s'instaura, de nouveau, entre eux. Ce fut Bobby qui le brisa en posant la question qui le turlupinait depuis le début.

- Si ce monde était condamné, comment se fait-il qu'il soit ouvert?

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Castiel qui poussa un long soupir.

- Seuls, les anges pouvaient le faire, répondit-il, quand nous avons décidé de le condamner, c'était parce que les démons cherchaient un moyen de retourner le vortex contre nous.

- Donc, si je comprend bien, c'est un ange qui a rouvert ce monde, recapitula Dean, en lançant un regard blasé à son frère, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas?

Castiel ne semblait pas trés fier de cette conclusion.

- Je saurai qui l'a fait mais avant, je dois savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas entré dans le vortex comme celà aurait dû être le cas.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux m'y jeter dans ce néant, lança l'aîné, adoptant un air offensé.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Dean! Je pense seulement que quelqu'un est venu à ton aide.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Je vais devenir complètement cinglé avec tout ça, laissa-t-il entendre, les démons veulent ma peau, les anges veulent ma peau! Il faudrait accorder vos violons pour vous mettre d'accord!

Castiel esquissa un faible sourire. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'amulette.

- Je pense que tu seras mon guide dans mes recherches, dit-il, en tendant le pendentif, tu peux le reprendre.

Dean ne se fit pas prier pour attrapper son collier. Il l'examina quelques secondes avant de le remettre à son cou.

- Je préfère avec! Avoua-t-il, je me sens moins nu.

Quand il releva la tête, l'ange avait déjà disparu sans faire de bruit.

Quatrième chapitre

Dean sursauta dans le lit. Un peu désorienté, il se frotta le visage et jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Il était encore chez Bobby. Il entreprit de se lever et prit une bonne douche bien chaude avant de s'habiller. Il régnait un calme inquiètant dans la maison. Méfiant, il décida de descendre les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Bobby et Sam étaient dans le bureau et semblaient en grande conversation.

- Moi, je dis qu'on devrait lui en parler, déclara le vieux chasseur, en poussant un de ses soupirs contrariés.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, remarqua le cadet, il y a d'autres chasseurs qui...

Il se stoppa en voyant la silhouette de son grand frère dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici? s'étonna celui-ci, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'eut que le silence pour réponse. Bobby baissait la tête sur ses livres quand à Sam, il n'osait pas regarder son frère.

- Qu'est ce qui est trop dangereux? Insista l'aîné, en agitant les mains comme pour montrer qu'il attendait une réponse, Bobby!...Sam!

Le vieux chasseur semblait mal à l'aise et leva les yeux vers le cadet.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, gamin, fit-il, en se râclant le menton.

Les bras croisés, Dean se tourna vers son jeune frère. Contraint, Sam laissa échapper un soupir.

- Bobby a trouvé une chasse pour nous, déclara-t-il, d'un air boudeur, c'est à Deer Lodge, Montana.

- Et?

- Et, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas y aller! Avoua le cadet, sous le regard surpris de son aîné.

- Et pourquoi ça?

Sam ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il chercha de l'aide d'un simple regard vers son vieil ami qui leva les mains comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne préfèrait pas s'en mêler.

- Les démons te cherchent, Dean! Finit-il par dire, ils veulent t'envoyer dans un autre monde et peuvent te pièger. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de te montrer en ce moment!

- Et il ne s'agit pas d'une simple chasse! Renchérit Bobby, en tournant l'écran de son ordinateur, voilà une photo qui a été prise par un amateur.

Dean se pencha pour lire un article sur lequel on avait joint une photo qui montrait ce qui ressemblait à une météorite blanche tombant dans un lac. Le jeune chasseur se redressa d'un trait.

- Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, on n'a plus de temps à perdre! Décrèta-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en agitant les mains en guise d'impuissance.

- C'est de la folie pure! Remarqua-t-il, on ne peut pas se pointer là-bas, faire face à un cavalier de l'apocalypse dont on ignore encore l'étandue des pouvoirs et en plus, se méfier des démons qui te cherchent.

- Et alors quoi! Tu suggères qu'on reste ici et qu'on laisse ces gens se démerder! Grogna l'aîné, trés peu pour moi!

- Non, bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais il y a d'autres chasseurs qui peuvent trés bien s'en occuper. Je pense qu'on devrait faire profil bas pendant un certain temps.

- En pleine apocalypse! S'écria Dean, tu me demandes de rester planquer comme un lâche pendant que des gens meurent!

Il y eut un court silence puis Bobby décida d'intervenir.

- Aprés ce qui est arrivé à ta dernière chasse, on a des raisons de s'inquièter, déclara-t-il, calmement comme pour apaiser la tension, les démons n'ont que ce moyen pour te localiser.

Le jeune Winchester guettait la réaction de son frère, espèrant que celui-ci se rangerait de leur avis. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de son aîné.

- Non, je ne peux pas! Avoua Dean, je suis un chasseur! Je n'ai pas appris à me défiler comme un froussard.

Déçu, le cadet se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner son frère.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient du danger! Continua celui-ci, sur un ton plus calme, ce n'est pas la première fois que ces salopards veulent notre peau et ça ne nous a jamais arrêté.

Il se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour mieux discerner la météorite. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui.

- Parle moi de cette affaire!

Voyant que Sam ne répondait encore pas, Dean releva la tête vers lui.

- Mec!

- C'est bon, c'est bon! Capitula le plus jeune, en attrappant une pile de papiers, la météorite serait tombée dans le lac, la semaine dernière. Il y a eu des émeutes peu de temps aprés. Des gens manifestaient devant la prison et tout a basculé au drame. Depuis, c'est une véritable guerre entre les habitants de la ville pour x raisons.

- Mouais, ça ne m'étonne pas puisque le cavalier est celui de la tromperie, déclara l'aîné, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de conquérir. Il ne va pas s'arrêter là!

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Bon, je vais grignoter un morceau et on y va! Décrèta-t-il, en s'éloignant dans la cuisine.

Alors que l'Impala roulait à vive allure en direction du Montana, Sam gardait le regard sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ de chez Bobby. Agacé par le comportement boudeur de son cadet, Dean éteint la radio.

- On n'avait pas le choix, fit-il, en soupirant.

- Je sais!

- Alors pourquoi tu boudes dans ton coin?

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout...et puis...

Voyant que son jeune frère ne rachevait pas sa phrase, Dean se tourna vers lui.

- Et quoi?

Sam s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- J'ai peur! Finit-il par avouer, mal à l'aise.

Son aîné lui adressa un regard surpris tout en gardant un oeil sur la route.

- Quoi! S'indigna le plus jeune, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas peur!

- Oh arrête un peu, tu veux! On a eu des chasses encore plus dangereuses que celle-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu flippes autant.

- Ah, tu ne vois pas! S'énerva le cadet, stoppe la voiture!

- Ce n'est pas le moment de piquer tes crises! On a mieux à faire!

- Stoppe cette putain de bagnole! Insista furieusement le cadet.

De colère, Dean colla son pied à la pédale de frein. L'Impala s'immobilisa au beau milieu d'une route de campagne déserte. Sam ouvrit sa portière et la claqua brutalement avant de s'éloigner. Il décida de s'asseoir sur une vieille souche sur le bord de la route, adoptant un air renfrogné. Dean ne tarda pas à sortir du véhicule. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes états d'âme, lança-t-il, en se postant devant son jeune frère.

- Oh, excuse-moi de m'inquièter pour ta misérable vie! Rumina Sam, puisque tu t'en tapes royalement!

L'aîné le détailla un court instant.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? Que je te dises que j'ai peur? Et bien, oui, j'ai la frousse! Voilà, tu es content, tu te sens mieux!

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean!

- Non, tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas! Mais en quoi le fait de l'avouer changera quelque chose? Tu veux bien me le dire! On chasse depuis qu'on est gamin, Sammy! Il n'y a pas de place pour la peur dans ce qu'on fait!

Le cadet releva la tête vers son grand frère d'un air étonné.

- Tu t'entends parler! On dirait papa! Lâcha-t-il, en secouant négativement la tête, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aprés tout ce qu'on vient de vivre, tu en sois encore à parler, penser comme lui.

- Et alors? Où est le problème?

- Il est mort! Papa est mort! Putain, Dean! On n'est plus que tous les deux, maintenant! Combien de fois tu me l'as rabâché pour qu'on reste uni? On est une famille, tu disais!

- Mais c'est le cas!

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour toi?

L'aîné fit un mouvement de recul devant cette dernière réflexion comme s'il venait de prendre une giffle. S'il avait l'intension de parler, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais que j'ai déconné, continua le cadet, en se levant, et je vais tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs mais j'aimerai...j'ai besoin de retrouver mon frère...mème si rien n'est plus pareil.

Toutes colères retombées, Dean se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu as raison, admit-il, plus calmement, rien n'est plus pareil.

Sam ne cacha pas sa déception. Il souffrait apparemment de ce dur et long chemin qui devait le mener à la rédemption.

- Mais il y a une chose qui ne changera pas, continua l'aîné, tu es mon petit frère, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique les autres pensent et je suis désolé si tu as pu croire que je pensai le contraire. Je suis tellement dépassé par les évènements que j'en ai oublié le principal.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, Sammy! Avoua-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

Le regard humide, Sam ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait ce noeud coincé dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Comment Dean faisait-il ça? Comment pouvait-il lui apporter autant de réconfort en quelques mots?

- Ecoutes! Voilà ce qu'on va faire! Continua l'aîné, en sortant son portable, on va appeler Cas pour lui dire où on va et pourquoi. Comme ça, mème si on a pas de plan bien défini, on aura notre botte secrète. T'en penses quoi?

- Je suis d'accord mais...promet que si tout dérape, tu ne feras rien de stupide.

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné agita la tête en guise de réponse avant de composer le numéro que lui avait donné l'ange.

Laissant sa voiture à l'entrée de la ville, Dean balança un sac rempli d'arme sur son dos. Son frère en fit de mème par prudence. Dés leur arrivée, ils furent surpris du calme qui régnait dans les rues. Ce n'était pas comme à River Pass où les voitures étaient abandonnées, où les rues étaient désertes. A Deer Lodge, les habitants se balladaient, les magasins étaient grands ouverts, étalant leurs marchandises sur le trottoir. Dean se tourna vers son jeune frère avec un regard plus que surpris. Celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Mais ils ne devaient pas se laisser impressionner par les apparences.

Au moment où Dean décida de prendre une chambre au premier motel qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, une vielle dame se posta devant eux avec une pile de prospectus.

- Prenez messiers et lisez bien! Fit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Une pétition pour tuer le maire, petit idiot! Rumina la vieille dame, en se rapprochant de l'aîné, à moins que ce jeune homme se dévoue pour le faire.

- Euh! Donnez moi ce papier! Lança Dean, en attrappant la feuille, je vais la lire avant si ça ne vous ennui pas.

- Mais non, mon jeune ami, faite donc! Et si vous êtes d'accord pour le faire, la prime vous sera versée aussitôt.

- La prime? S'étonna Sam, tuer est devenu légal et en plus, on est payé pour ça.

L'air renfrogné, la vieille dame prit le temps de les scruter de son oeil valide.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous! Fit-elle, séchement.

- On vient juste d'arriver, déclara l'aîné, pourquoi, il y a une loi contre les nouveaux venus!

La vieille inconnue se pencha vers eux comme pour leurs chuchoter quelque chose.

- Je serai ravie de vous initier aux lois de cette ville, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire mesquin, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup!

- Pourquoi pas! S'il y a du fric à la clé, nous sommes partant, n'est ce pas! Déclara Dean, en lançant un coup de coude à son cadet.

- Absolument! Renchérit celui-ci, à contre coeur.

- Trés bien! Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir assister à la réunion de ce soir et vous êtes mes protègés, avoua la vieille dame, fièrement, soyez dans le parc à minuit! Avec un peu de chance, on assistera à une exécution.

A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle traversa la route en agitant ses prospectus aux autres passants.

- Il se passe quoi dans cette ville? S'étonna Sam, les gens deviennent complètement fou.

Dean lui fit signe d'entrer dans le motel. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité à parler librement dans la rue.

Installés dans une chambre qui donnait sur la grande rue, les deux frères commencèrent leurs recherches. Posté devant la fenêtre, Dean observait les habitants de cette ville. Quand il fut alerté par un homme qui courait dans la rue, poursuivi par deux autres armés, l'aîné était prêt à sortir mais son jeune frère l'en empêcha aussitôt.

- On ne peut plus rien pour lui, déclara-t-il, et ce serait une grosse bétise d'agir maintenant sans connaître l'identité qu'a pris le cavalier.

L'homme se fit plaquer au sol par les deux autres, les suppliant d'avoir pitié, mais ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à lui tirer une balle dans la tête en plein jour. Personne n'avait eu l'instinct de lui venir en aide mais ce qui frappa encore plus les deux chasseurs, ce fut le manque d'attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Les habitants continuaient leur petite vie tranquille sans le moindre soucis.

Sam retourna à son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches. De son côté, Dean remarqua que son portable n'avait plus de réseau.

- Je n'aime pas ça! Fit-il, en grimaçant, être coupé du monde de cette façon, ça me rend nerveux.

- On ne doit pas perdre de vue notre objectif, lui rappela son jeune frère, sans quitter son écran des yeux. Et puis comme il nous reste quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, je suggère qu'on reste dans cette chambre, c'est plus prudent.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je suis affamé, avoua Dean, en tapotant son estomac, on prend de quoi manger et on revient ici jusqu'à notre petit rendez-vous de minuit avec miss bel-oeil.

Contrarié, Sam afficha un air désaprobateur mais aprés plusieurs heures de route, il devait admettre que, lui aussi, sentait la faim le gagner.

- Ok! On prend ce qu'il nous faut et on revient ici sans traîner, proposa-t-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Ca marche! Approuva l'aîné, de toute façon, cette ville me file la chair de poule.

Ils décidèrent de protèger leur chambre contre toute entrée non désirée puis descendirent dans la grande rue, une arme cachée dans leur dos.

Cinquième chapitre

Sam venait de commander le plat du jour à emporter. Mème s'il était trés nerveux, il avait appris à le dissimuler. Son frère, en revanche, n'était pas du genre à se montrer discret et déshabillait la serveuse du regard. Celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée du tout et ne manquait pas d'afficher ses attributs sous le nez du chasseur, laissant son décolleté largement ouvert. Mal à l'aise, le cadet s'empressa de pendre les sacs. Au mème moment, la vieille dame agitait ses prospectus, à l'extérieur, hurlant à tout va que la prime avait déjà augmenté.

- Quand va-t-elle se taire, cette vieille bique? Maugréa le patron du restaurant.

- Quand le maire sera mort, laissa entendre l'aîné, sans le regarder, cette ville abrite des cinglés.

Le propriètaire des lieux posa son journal sur le comptoir et se leva, laissant apparaître une bedaine.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici! Remarqua-t-il, en les détaillant, si vous voulez mon avis, passez votre chemin.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en mème temps, ravis de rencontrer quelqu'un de sensé. S'ils voulaient des informations sur la situation, c'était le bon moment. Sam fut le premier à réagir.

- Un ami doit nous rejoindre, dit-il, les paquets dans les mains, mais dites-moi, comment tout ça à démarrer?

- Une simple manifestation devant la prison pour la libération d'un jeune prisonnier, répondit le patron, et tous ces gens se sont frapper. C'était affreux! Pourtant, ça se passait dans le calme!

- Et depuis, des clans se sont formés dans la ville, renchérit la serveuse, en jouant avec son pendentif, cette vieille femme invite des gens à des réunions bidons mais en fait, c'est pour organiser leur mort. Beaucoup de monde viennent voir les éxecutions et paient une fortune pour ça!

- Ah, c'est bon à avoir! Déclara Dean, en grimaçant légèrement.

La jeune femme lui accorda son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

- Que c'est-il passé pour qu'on tue cet homme ce matin? Demanda le cadet, sans cacher sa curiosité.

- Et bien, c'est le fameux prisonnier pour qui les gens manifestaient, expliqua le propiètaire, il a été libéré mais certaines personnes se sont mis en tête de faire justice elle-mème.

- Qu'avait-il fait?

- Vol de voiture!

- Ouh, c'est pas un peu radicale! S'étonna Dean, et le sheriff? Que fait-il?

- Il est mort, il y a deux jours, déclara la serveuse, tout comme les Barnes qui voulaient quitter la ville, ils ont été assassinés chez eux, la veille de leur départ.

Le cadet se tourna vers son frère comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait agir vite. Il fut attiré par une certaine agitation, à l'extérieur.

- Dean!

Sans dire un mot de plus, il posa les paquets sur le comptoir et sortit du restaurant. De l'autre côté de la rue, des hommes armés malmenaient un adolescent qui venait de tomber à terre.

- Non, Sammy!

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher que Sam était déjà devant les deux hommes.

- Vous n'allez pas tirer sur un gamin! Fit-il, en se mettant devant eux.

- Casse-toi ou tu vas avoir un joli trou dans la tête! Lança l'un d'eux, froidement.

- Pas question! Vous ne toucherez pas à ce gosse! Décréta Sam, en aidant le jeune garçon à se lever.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, grogna l'homme, en pointant son fusil vers le jeune Winchester.

L'aîné venait de traverser la rue en sortant son arme.

- N'essaie mème pas! S'écria-t-il, avec un regard furieux, pose ton arme!

Sam prit son révolver et tint en joue le deuxième homme tandis que son frère posa le canon de la sienne sur la tempe du premier.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète, insista-t-il, plus calmement, pose ton arme et sans faire de vague.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux dans la rue. Ce qui se passait, semblait normal pour les habitants de la ville. Seuls, quelques curieux obsevaient la scène. Finalement, le second homme jeta son fusil sur le sol et fut bientôt imité par son ami.

- De toute façon, on l'aura quand mème, remarqua le plus récalcitrant.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à grandes enjambées pour disparaître au coin de la rue. Rangeant son arme, Dean remarqua que le jeune adolescent n'avait pas attendu pour se sauver.

- Un merci ne serait pas de trop! Fit-il, en se tournant vers son frère, heureusement que tu me demandes d'être le plus discrét possible!

- Dean! Je ne pouvai pas laisser ces hommes tuer un gamin!

- Ouais, Ouais, je sais! En attendant, on s'est fait remarquer et je n'aime pas ça! On prend nos sacs et on file à l'hotel.

Les commerçants avaient repris leurs activités habituelles comme si rien ne s'était passé dans la rue. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune serveuse se planta devant l'aîné.

- Wow! Quelle prestation! C'est impressionnant!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et retraversa la route pour retourner dans le restaurant. Il connaissait déjà le discours de la jeune femme. C'était toujours la mème chose. Au moins, son frère pouvait se distraire comme il pouvait, pensa-t-il, avec un petit soupir. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il voulu prendre les sacs quand une force le força à se coller contre le mur.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, fit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Le patron du bar afficha son regard noir. Deux autres démons étaient présents. Sam s'agita dans l'espoir de se dégager mais il demeurait bloqué contre la paroi.

- Il te faut du remontant pour y arriver, remarqua le démon, n'ais crainte, on va vite s'en charger.

Le cadet se trouvait juste en face de la vitrine du bar. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir son frère discuter avec le jeune serveuse. Quand il voulut l'appeler, un démon plaqua fermement une main sur sa bouche.

- Non, non, non! Laisse notre cavalier s'occuper de ton frère!

Impuissant, Sam venait de comprendre que cette jeune femme était le cavalier de l'apocalypse.

Dean rangea son arme sans quitter la jeune femme du regard.

- Vous êtes quoi, au juste? Des Chasseurs de primes? Ou de la police?

- Euh, non! En fait, c'est compliqué! Répondit l'aîné, en grimaçant légèrement.

- J'adore les histoires compliquées, avoua la serveuse, en nouant ses doigts derrière la nuque du jeune chasseur.

Dean ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une jolie serveuse lui tombait dans les bras. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il s'attarde trop. Quand il fit mine de tourner la tête vers le restaurant, sa jeune amie se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune chasseur ne put réprimer l'envie de répondre à son baiser. Complètement bloqué, Sam se maudissait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Alors que cette étreinte se prolongeait un peu trop à son goût, Dean sentit un léger picotement sur le torse. Il attrappa les bras de la jeune femme et s'écarta d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda celle-ci, adoptant un air innocent.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son et aperçut un petit trou provoqué par un objet brûlant. Son regard se posa sur le médaillon de la jeune femme. Le pendentif qu'elle portait était encore légèrement rougi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune chasseur pour faire un rapprochement avec la bague du premier cavalier. Profitant que son adversaire soit encore sous l'effet de surprise, il lui arracha le collier d'un coup sec. La jeune femme disparut aussitôt comme un mauvais mirage. L'aîné vit les habitants stopper toutes activités, se regardant les uns, les autres. Ils venaient, tous, de prendre conscience de la dure réalité des derniers jours.

Le pendentif dans la main, Dean se tourna enfin vers le restaurant et vit son jeune frère prisonnier. Il attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture et traversa la route en courant. Les deux démons qui accompagnaient le patron du bar sortirent et se jetèrent sur lui. Impuissant, le cadet se débattait mais il demeurait bloqué contre le mur. L'aîné réussit à neutraliser le premier en le poignardant dans le ventre mais le second le projeta à plusieurs mètres. Retombant lourdement sur le bitume, il échappa le collier et le couteau qui tombèrent dans l'égout. Désarmé, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que le démon le frappa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Le propriètaire du restaurant retira son emprise sur le cadet, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras le temps de lui faire tes adieux, dit-il, en assommant le jeune chasseur.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il était solidement attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce poussièreuse. D'un simple regard, il en fit le tour et aperçut son grand frère, enchaîné au mur, encore inconscient.

- Dean!

Il parlait tout bas de peur d'alerter les démons qui ne devaient pas être trés loin. A son grand soulagement, son aîné ouvrit lentement les yeux. Assis sur le sol, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête, celui-ci n'apprécia pas de se réveiller ainsi.

- Merde! C'est quoi ce bordel?

Reprennant ses esprits, il leva les yeux vers son cadet.

- Tu vas bien?

- Juste blessé dans mon amour propre! Avoua Sam, en grimaçant, j'aurai dû prévoir le coup fourré!

- Hé, tu n'es pas le seul! Qui aurait pu croire que le cavalier était une nana?

- Justement! J'aimerai comprendre comment tu t'en ais aperçu.

Dean baissa la tête sur son .

- Son pendentif m'a brûlé la peau, fit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien mais j'ai tout de suite compris.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que la porte s'ouvrit sur le propriètaire du bar.

- Enfin réveillé! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer la nuit!

Il s'arrêta devant le jeune Winchester et le toisa d'un regard triomphant.

- Tu vas me rapporter la place de premier lieutenant auprés de Lucifer, avoua-t-il, avec un rire triomphant, moi qui pensai que ce serait difficile d'attrapper les Winchester!

Les deux frères se jetèrent des regards inquièts.

- Mais avant ça, je vais offrir un allé simple à ton frère pour le monde du néant, continua le démon, en disposant des bougies sur une vieille table.

Un autre démon vint l'aider à disperser des herbes étranges autour de l'insigne du FBI de Dean qui faisait office de photo.

- C'est trés gentil mais sans façon! Railla l'aîné, en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était attaché par terre contre le mur tandis que son jeune frère était assis sur une chaise.

- Tu riras moins quands tu seras en face des créâtures qui peuplent ce monde, déclara le patron du restaurant, ça fait un moment qu'elles sont prisonnières de cet endroit. Tu vas être leur amuse-gueule. Et puis, je suppose qu'avec le temps, tu deviendras, toi-mème, un monstre.

- Comment ça, avec le temps? S'étonna Sam, de plus en plus inquièt.

- On ne meurt pas dans ce néant, on subit! Et crois-moi! Un chasseur n'y sera pas le bienvenu!

Le démon éclata de rire. Il sortit une grande feuille de sa poche et se tourna vers l'aîné.

- Je vais être aux premières loges pour ton grand départ, ricana-t-il, mais avant de t'envoyer là bas, je veux que tu saches ce qu'on va faire à ton cher petit frère.

- Fais gaffe que ce ne soit pas lui qui te botte ton sâle cul de démon, retorqua Dean, avec un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Avec tout le sang qu'il va ingurgiter, il ne pourra que dire oui à Lucifer, s'esclaffa le démon, en mettant le papier sous ses yeux.

Il prononça les premières paroles de l'incantation en prenant un malin plaisir à dévisager les deux chasseurs. Un lèger vent se leva dans la petite pièce. Dean grimaça aux premières douleurs tandis que son jeune frère suppliait le démon d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci prenait tout son temps, articulant lentement chaque mot. D'un simple coup de tête, il ordonna aux deux autres démons d'emmener le jeune Winchester.

- Non, laissez-moi, au moins, partir avec lui, les implora-t-il, je veux partir avec lui!

- Ce serait avec un grand plaisir mais on a d'autre projet pour toi, déclara l'un des démons.

Solidement maintenu, Sam ne pouvait pas se dégager. Il vit le corps de son aîné devenir transparent. Dean serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler mais la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Un énorme tourbillon bleu apparut juste derrière lui, à la place du mur.

- Ne faites pas ça! Insista Sam, entraîné par les démons jusqu'à la porte, je vous en supplie, non! Dean!

Le patron du bar continuait à lire l'incantation quand la porte de la pièce se referma sur le jeune Winchester. Sam ne pouvait plus voir son frère mais il entendait ses gémissements. La lueur qui entourait l'encadrement de la porte devint plus scintillante. Le cadet entendit son frère pousser un cri de douleur avant que tout ne redevienne sombre. Le silence qui suivit, fut une horrible torture pour le jeune chasseur. Il avait cessé de se débattre, laissant les démons l'entraîner dans un long couloir. Les larmes aux yeux, il murmura le prénom de son frère.

Sixième chapitre

Attaché sur une chaise dont la forme était étrange, Sam ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il sentait des fourmillements dans ses doigts tellement la corde épaisse était serrée. Le démon en face de lui venait de le forcer à avaler deux fioles de sang. Ecoeuré, le cadet avait tenté de tout recracher mais un deuxième démon s'était empressé de poser une main sur sa bouche et son nez, l'obligeant à avaler le liquide encore chaud.

- Dans trés peu de temps, c'est toi qui en réclamera, remarqua le premier, avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu seras mort avant, retorqua le jeune chasseur, le regard rempli de haine.

Le démon éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, fit-il, et puis, n'oublie pas que ton cher grand frère est parti dans un monde spécial. Et si on appelle ce monde, le néant, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est encore pire que l'enfer! Les créâtures qui y sont ne meurent jamais. Elles sont condamnées à vivre sans fin dans cet endroit. Ce qui veut dire que ton frère va être pourchassé jusqu'à la fin des temps par des êtres devenus encore plus bestial à cause de leur enfermement dans ce monde sombre et sans lumière. Des monstres qui vont le déchiqueter, le broyer à l'infini.

- La ferme! Trancha le cadet, furieux.

Le démon esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il cherchait à le mettre en colère, faire ressortir sa haine pour le manipuler plus facilement comme l'avait si bien fait Ruby.

- Encore quelques jours et tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de ta vie, continua-t-il, en se baissant pour lui parler presqu'à l'oreille, Dean ne sera plus qu'une toute petit image bien callée au fond de ton cerveau. Une image dont tu auras oublié le nom, l'existance.

Sam secouait négativement la tête, torturé par ces paroles.

- Non! Finit-il par dire, tu te trompes!

De rage, il cracha au visage du démon qui se releva d'un trait. Celui-ci fit mine de le frapper mais le second démon le stoppa dans son geste.

- On ne doit pas le toucher, lui rappela-t-il, fermement, laisse-le mijoter encore un peu avant la prochaine fiole de sang.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en claquant une lourde porte qui grinça derrière eux. Sam se sentait faible et désespèrement seul. Il tenta de se libèrer, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les liens mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dû abandonner. Epuisé autant physiquement que moralement, il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs pour l'aider à tenir. Il devait se rappeler de son frère. Pourtant, les seuls souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient ceux où Dean était furieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de son aîné qu'en colère contre lui? Au bout d'un instant, d'autres moments affluèrent son esprit. Des passages de sa vie avec son frère où tout allait bien, où Dean souriait, chantait à tue-tête dans l'Impala. Soulagé, Sam s'abandonna à sa tristesse. Les images défilaient sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait arrêter les larmes de couler.

Si Bobby lui avait demandé de l'aider, c'était sûrement parce que la situation devait être trés grave, pensait Ellen, un fusil dans les mains. Sa fille fouillait déjà les quelques pièces de l'usine abandonnée tandis qu'elle s'occupait des entrepôts en ruine. D'aprés le vieux chasseur, les frères Winchester n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis trois jours. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Inquiète elle-mème, Ellen avait évidemment répondu présente pour venir en aide aux deux jeunes chasseurs.

Sa fille la rejoignit en secouant négativement la tête.

- Il n'y a personne dans cette usine, dit-elle, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans le hangar.

Elle agita le portable de Dean sous le nez de sa mère.

- Bobby a réussi à les localiser grâce à ce portable, remarqua celle-ci, j'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

- Ils sont encore en vie, maman! Crois-moi! Je sais que Dean est trés malin.

Ellen détailla sa fille avec un air surpris.

- Je ne veux pas savoir d'où te vient cet admiration sans borne que tu as pour ce garçon, fit-elle, presqu'à elle-mème, mais que ça reste de l'admiration.

Jo fit mine de ne pas l'écouter et entra dans le dernier entrepôt. Les deux femmes inspectèrent les lieux avec une extrême minutie. Mais toujours aucune trace des Winchester.

- Regarde là-bas, on dirait qu'il y a une autre pièce, remarqua la plus âgée.

Avec le maximum de prudence, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ce fut Jo qui l'ouvrit tout en restant cacher derrière le mur. Les deux chasseuses entrèrent, les fusils bien positionnés devant elles. La pièce était immense mais entièrement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un petit monticule de pierres dû à l'effondrement d'un côté de mur. Celà contrastait avec le reste de l'usine qui n'était qu'un monceau de poussière amassée sur les vieilleries. Ellen remarqua une énorme tâche sombre sur la paroi comme une empreinte. C'est en s'approchant pour la toucher qu'elle l'aperçut, caché derrière le tas de pierres. Devant le visage livide de sa mère, Jo la rejoignit aussitôt.

Dean était allongé sur le sol, le visage tourné de l'autre côté. Il était impossible pour les deux femmes de savoir s'il était encore en vie.

- Mon Dieu! Murmura Ellen, en se précipitant vers le jeune chasseur.

A première vue, Dean n'avait aucune blessure ni trace de sang sur lui. Ellen posa son doigt sur son cou. Soulagée de sentir un poult, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

- Mais où est donc Sam? Que c'est-il passé ici?

- Cet endroit est vide! Fit une voix, derrière elles.

Ellen pointa son arme sur cet étranger.

- Ne vous approchez pas! Lui ordonna-t-elle, séchement.

- Mon nom est Castiel et je suis là pour vous aider!

- On va trés bien se débrouiller sans vous, retorqua Ellen, maintenant, reculez!

L'ange esquissa une légère grimace comme s'il était contraint d'agir par des moyens qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux chasseuses se retrouvèrent désarmées. Les fusils avaient littéralement disparues de leurs mains. Surprise mais aussi inquiète d'être désormais à la merci de cet étranger, Ellen se posta devant sa fille pour la protèger. Pendant ce temps, Jo fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite bouteuille d'eau bénite.

- Et vous dites être là pour nous aider! Lança Ellen, d'un ton sarcastique.

Castiel se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Sans attendre, Jo passa devant sa mère et balança le contenu de la fiole sur l'ange qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je ne suis pas un démon, déclara-t-il, avec un calme déconcertant.

Un gémissement les fit tous se tourner vers le jeune chasseur qui reprennait doucement conscience.

- Dean! Comment vas-tu? S'enquit Ellen, en jetant des regards furtifs vers l'ange.

- Sammy!

- Il n'est pas là, intervint Jo, on ne le trouve nulle part.

Un peu désorienté, l'aîné porta une main tremblante à la tête. Il commençait à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé et, en grimaçant, tenta de se redresser. Mais ce fut sans succés. Il se laissa retomber d'un coup comme épuisé.

- Ils l'ont emmené, finit-il par dire, entre deux grimaces.

- Qui? Les démons? S'inquièta Ellen.

Castiel se pencha vers lui, l'air sombre.

- On ne doit pas le laisser entre leurs mains, laissa-t-il entendre, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Complètement abasourdi, le jeune chasseur réussit, néanmoins, à relever la tête.

- On parle de mon frère, Cas! Ronchonna-t-il, tout bas, pas d'une vulguaire marchandise!

L'ange allait répliqué mais il leva la tête vers la porte comme s'il entendait un bruit.

- Nous devons partir, décrèta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, les démons sont ici!

- On n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à la voiture sans se faire repèrer, déclara Jo, cette usine est...

Au mème moment, Castiel posa une main sur le bras du jeune chasseur. Le décor autour d'eux changea si vite qu'Ellen en eut le vertige.

- Immense! Racheva Jo, en laissant mourir le mot sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient chez Bobby qui attendait d'avoir des nouvelles, l'air anxieux. Quand il les vit, son regard se porta sur Dean, allongé au beau milieu de son salon.

- Dean! Est ce que ça va? Fit-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Il va bien, répondit Castiel, il a juste besoin de repos.

- Et Sam? Où est-il?

- Les démons l'ont enlevé.

- Quoi! Mais que c'est-il passé?

Il y eut un court silence puis Ellen regarda les deux hommes, tour à tour.

- Moi aussi et j'aimerai qu'on m'explique tout ce foutoir, fit-elle, en se tournant vers Castiel, à commencer par comment on a attéri ici et surtout qui vous êtes!

Jo aida le jeune chasseur à se mettre sur pied mais Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir debout sans que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous son poid.

- Je vais l'allonger, proposa l'ange, en joignant le geste à la parole, il a besoin de repos.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers les escaliers.

Aprés avoir avoué à Castiel qu'il venait d'échapper une nouvelle fois au néant, sans savoir de quelle façon, Dean s'était effondré à peine touché le lit. L'ange décida de le veiller. Il se posta devant la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

De son côté, alors qu'il ne cachait pas son inquiètude, Bobby prit le temps de répondre aux questions pertinantes d'Ellen et sa fille. Il leurs raconta tout depuis le début, à savoir, le jour où Dean avait été tué par les chiens de l'enfer. Quand il eut fini, Ellen avala un deuxième verre de whisky d'une traite.

- Alors, dis-moi si je me trompes!...Dean est mort parce qu'il a fait un pacte pour sauver Sam et il est allé en enfer d'où il a ouvert le premier sceau sans le savoir, récapitula celle-ci, encore sous le choc de ces révélations, et cet homme qui est avec lui, en ce moment est un...ange! Et puis, Sam a tué Lilith et a brisé le dernier sceau du mème coup, ce qui a provoqué l'apocalypse.

- Tu ne te trompes pas!

- En plus de tout ce fourbi, Sam serait le receptacle de Lucifer tandis que Dean, celui de l'Archange Michael, continua Ellen, en se reservant un autre verre.

- C'est bien ça!

Elle avala son verre aussi vite que les deux autres.

- Seigneur! Et moi qui ai pratiquement engueulé ces pauvres gosses parce qu'ils ne me donnaient plus de nouvelles! Je me sens complètement idiote!

- On n'a pas le temps de se lamenter, déclara Bobby, il faut retrouver Sam et le plus vite possible!

- Je suis d'accord mais comment fait-on? Intervint Jo, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Le vieux chasseur se râcla négligeamment la barbe.

- Et bien pour tout dire, jeune fille, il faut attendre que Dean se réveille pour savoir où ça en est, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, il n'y a que lui qui peut nous dire ce qui c'est passé là-bas.

Dean commençait à s'agiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il émergea lentement de son sommeil en grimaçant. Encore un peu abasourdi, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Castiel devant la fenêtre.

- C'est maintenant que tu te pointes! Lança le jeune chasseur, en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller.

Il réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans regarder l'ange.

- Je suis désolé! Je n'ai pas pu percer leur bouclier, avoua celui-ci, déçu.

Dean leva la tête vers lui d'un air surpris.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Les démons avaient installé un bouclier autour de l'endroit où vous étiez, expliqua Castiel, celà m'était facile de le faire auparavant mais comme mes pouvoirs sont limités, je n'ai pas pu entrer.

Le jeuen homme secoua négativement la tête comme écoeuré.

- Génial! Souffla-t-il, en soupirant.

Il se leva lentement pour éviter d'accentuer son mal de tête.

- Comment as-tu pu éviter le néant une seconde fois? S'enquit l'ange, quelque peu confus.

Dean poussa un long soupir. La première fois que celà était arrivé, mème avec la plus grande concentration, il n'avait pas réussi à se rappeler quoique ce soit. Il se sentait déjà assez mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider son cadet.

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses seul, fit-il, sous le regard étonné de son interlocuteur.

- Mais Dean...

- S'il te plait! Insista l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il entendit un léger froissement d'ailes puis, en se retournant, fit face à une pièce vide. Il se sentait misérable face à ses agissements envers Castiel alors que ce dernier avait tenté de les aider. Mais comment pouvait-il affronter tous ces évènements sans se rendre responsable. C'était pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour aller à cette chasse, lui qui avait poussé son frère à le suivre en lui promettant que tout irait bien. Ce fut avec un profond désespoir qu'il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, le regard dans le vide.

Septième chapitre

Dean avait pris le temps de reprendre un semblant de calme avant d'apparaître dans le salon. Avec son tact habituel, il s'était contenté de répondre aux questions des trois chasseurs inquièts. Il ne se rappelait de rien, avait-il dit, juste qu'il avait vu les démons emmener son jeune frère et puis, aprés avoir ressentit une douleur atroce, ce fut le noir total. Il s'était bien gardé de parler de ses émotions, du remord qui le tenaillait d'avoir entraîné son frère à cette chasse. Mais Bobby n'était pas dupe et connaissait trés bien son garçon. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant Ellen et Jo, le vieux chasseur continua de poser ses petites questions.

- Et le cavalier? Il était avec eux? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- La cavalière! Rectifia Dean, sous le regard surpris de son vieil ami, c'était une femme et non, elle n'était plus avec eux puisque je l'ai démasqué...enfin...je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qui c'est passé mais...

Il se stoppa en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Demasqué? Comment? S'étonna Ellen, comment desmasque-t-on un cavalier de l'apocalypse aussi vite? Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de répondre.

- C'était la serveuse du bar, fit-il, elle m'a embrassé et son pendentif m'a brûlé la peau. J'ai arraché la chaîne et cette garce a disparu comme par enchantement.

Les trois chasseurs se regardèrent avec étonnement puis Bobby leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi le pendentif t'a fais ça, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, avoua-t-il, en rajustant sa casquette.

- Bienvenu dans mon univers! Ironisa Dean, en soupirant, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Il était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Bobby fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au jeune homme.

- Ecoute! Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux que tu n'ais rien, laissa-t-il entendre, mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu réussis à échapper à ce néant. On se pose beaucoup de questions et...

- Je ne peux pas y répondre! Ok! S'énerva Dean, on ne pourrait pas se pencher sur le problème de Sam. Il est entre les mains de ces salopards, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié!

Ellen referma le livre qu'elle lisait et le souleva pour montrer la couverture au jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on fait depuis des heures? Fit-elle, Bobby n'a pu localiser que ton portable.

Elle reposa le vieil ouvrage sur la table.

- On peut faire apparaître un spectre, invoquer un démon mais c'est quasiment impossible de trouver un humain, continua-t-elle, déçue de ses recherches.

Poussant un soupir, Dean ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aller bien loin, finit-il par dire, pour eux, je suis mort et ils ont un espèce de bouclier qui empêche Cas de passer.

- Donc, ils ont dû sûrement baisser leur garde, remarqua Bobby, d'un air pensif, je vais appeler Rufus pour lui demander s'il n'est pas au courant de quelque chose. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut savoir, c'est lui.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au bureau.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix derrière eux.

Castiel se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, gardant son air sérieux. L'aîné se redressa aussitôt.

- Tu l'as trouvé? S'enquit-il, reprenant espoir.

- Tu avais raison, répondit l'ange, les démons sont resté dans les environs. Je les ai repèré dans une vieille mine.

Dean poussa un grand soupir comme pour laisser échapper une pression trop longtemps étouffée puis reprit plus calmement.

- Allons-y!

Mais quand il voulut passer la porte, Bobby prononça son nom sur un ton ferme. Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi!

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, remarqua le vieux chasseur, de plus, on ne sait pas exactement par quoi ou qui tu as été une nouvelle fois sauvé, ni si celà a des conséquences.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Alors quoi! Je reste ici et j'attend sagement que mon frère devienne le larbin de Lucifer, lança-t-il, trés peu pour moi!

- Tu sais trés bien que je m'inquiète aussi pour Sam et si je pouvais marcher, je serai déjà sur la route, avoua le vieux chasseur, mais tu ne peux pas foncer sans établir un plan, sans aide et surtout, pas aprés avoir encaissé ce que tu as enduré.

Ellen se leva bientôt imitée par sa fille. Par ce simple geste, elle montrait son envie de l'accompagner.

- Je serai vexée si tu ne me demandes pas de venir t'aider, déclara-t-elle, en fixant le jeune chasseur.

- Pas question! Grogna Dean, avec fermeté.

L'ancienne propriètaire du Roadhouse se posta devant lui, en pointant un doigt accusateur.

- Si tu me sers le couplet du mysogyne, je ne répond plus de rien, lança-t-elle, froidement.

L'aîné ne se démonta pas et fit face à cette femme hors du commun.

- C'est mon problème, Ellen! Laissa-t-il entendre, et je ne veux plus que quelqu'un paie parce que mon frère et moi, on a merdé. Que vous soyez une femme ne change rien à la situation. Est ce que ça vous semble assez clair?

Un court silence s'instaura dans le petit salon. Puis le visage de la chasseuse se radoucit aussitôt.

- Je suppose que tu agis ainsi à cause de mon Bill et ton père, dit-elle, mais tu n'es pas responsable. Et puis, j'ai pardonné à John depuis longtemps. Maintenant, réponds à ma question! Si c'était Jo ou moi qui étaient prisonnières des démons, viendrais-tu nous aider?

- Tu sais trés bien que oui!

- Alors, pour moi, c'est règlé! On vient!

Dean n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Ellen quitta la pièce. Il se tourna vers le vieux chasseur dans l'espoir d'avoir un soutien quelconque mais Bobby haussa les épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de lutter. Exaspèré, il échappa un soupir avant de faire face à Castiel.

- Combien y a-t-il de démons?

- Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher à cause de leur bouclier mais je dirais qu'ils sont trois ou quatre, répondit l'ange, comment compte-tu procèder?

- Je verrai sur place, déclara le jeune chasseur, on doit aller à Deer Lodge avant. Toutes nos armes sont dans la voiture et j'ai perdu le couteau dans un égoût avec le pendentif de la cavalière. J'espère qu'ils y sont encore.

Il avait parlé presqu'à lui-mème.

- J'aimerai jeter un coup d'oeil à ce collier, fit Bobby, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'a brûlé la peau.

Castiel les regarda tour à tour, en fronçant les sourcils. Ne se sentant pas en état de donner encore des explications, Dean exquissa une légère grimace.

- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions dés que je serai Sam en sécurité, ça te va?

L'ange se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Sam ne sentait plus ses poignets et encore moins ses chevilles. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était dans cet endroit lugubre et sombre. Le démon qui se tenait devant lui, arborait un grand sourire. Il tenait une énième fiole de sang qu'il agitait fièrement sous le nez du jeune homme.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas encore pu te servir de tes pouvoirs, n'est ce pas? Fit-il, en se penchant vers le cadet, et bien, c'est tout simplement grâce à cette chaise qui bloque tout. Mais dés que tu auras ingurgité assez de sang, tu pourras sortir d'ici et il te faudra à peine quelques heures pour que tout explose à l'intérieur. Mais à ce moment là, Lucifer sera déjà en toi.

Bien trop épuisé pour retorquer, Sam se répètait, sans cesse, la mème phrase dans la tête. Il n'avait plus aucune force et le dernier mot s'échappa de sa bouche comme un soupir.

- Dean!

Le démon se pencha encore plus pour mieux discerner ce qu'il disait tout bas. Quand il comprit enfin, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Ton frère doit sûrement se faire découper en morceaux, en ce moment, laissa-t-il entendre, avec un sourire carnassier, et ça risque de se reproduire encore et encore. Le monde du néant n'a pas de fin. C'est pire que l'enfer!

- Tu mens! Souffla Sam, les lèvres couvertes de sang.

- Dans quelques siècles, alors que cette terre ne sera plus qu'un tas de ruines, peut-être que Lucifer décidera de concquérir le néant, ricana le démon, ton frère sera devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang...comme toi!

Sam secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette éventualité. Etre le receptable de Lucifer pour l'éternité et pourchasser son propre frère devenu une bête.

- En attendant, tu as encore ça à avaler, continua le démon, en ouvrant la fiole.

Il lui attrappa le menton et tenta de verser le liquide dans la bouche mais le cadet rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait pour se débattre.

- Bois! Rumina le démon, en pressant encore plus fort sur la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Gardant les lèvres fermées, le cadet ne savait pas combien de temps, il tiendrait ainsi. Depuis qu'il était leur prisonnier, les quatre démons étaient venus, à tour de rôle, lui faire boire une fiole. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de se faire vomir mais sans succés.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le démon perdit patience et le frappa du revers de la main.

- Avale ça, merdeux!

Alors qu'il était sur le point de le frapper encore une fois, le démon s'immobilisa en poussant un gémissement rauque. Il fut trés vite prit de spasmes électriques qui secouèrent son corps puis il s'écroula sur le sol. Sam leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. La pénombre de l'endroit troublait sa vue mais quand son sauveur fit un pas vers lui, il crut rêver.

- Dean! Murmura-t-il, d'une voix épuisée.

L'aîné se pencha vers lui et retira ses liens avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Les poignets et les chevilles ensanglantées, Sam semblait engourdi. Il était certain de délirer, d'imaginer que son frère était devant lui. Mais quand l'aîné plaqua les mains sur son visage en prononçant son prénom, ses doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt.

- Sammy! Ca va?

Sam agita la tête en guise de réponse. Plus aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche. Il se laissa entraîner vers la sortie de cet endroit lugubre, s'aggrippant à son grand frère. Ils longèrent un long tunnel poussièreux d'où on pouvait apercevoir une lueur à l'extrémité. Le cadet sentait ses yeux le piquer. Une douleur aigue martelait ses tempes. Essoufflé, il avait la bouche encombrée de poussière. N'en pouvant plus, il dû s'arrêter de courir, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons.

- On y est presque, Sammy! Lança l'aîné, sans le lâcher.

Le jeune Winchester avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et comprit qu'ils étaient dans une ancienne mine. Celà pouvait expliquer les vêtements recouverts de poussière de son frère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait pu s'échapper aussi facilement. Soudain, son esprit s'emballa trés vite. Il se rappela le jour où Dean avait été envoyé dans le néant. Son aîné était devenu transparent et un vortex était apparu juste derrière lui. Sam ne pouvait pas oublier ce moment pour l'avoir vu et revu, inlassablement dans sa tête. Il aurait bien aimé que son frère soit encore là mais l'homme qui était en face de lui ne pouvait pas être Dean.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il repoussa celui qui prétendait être son frère.

- Ne me touche pas, pourriture! Lâcha-t-il, tu n'es pas mon frère!

Etonné, l'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Putain, Sammy, ce n'est pas le moment!

Il lui attrappa le bras dans le but de l'emmener à l'extérieur mais le cadet se dégagea avec véhémence.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais je ne marche pas, grogna le plus jeune, en se retenant contre la paroi.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il tenait à peine debout. Au mème moment, un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la galerie. Quand les deux frères se retournèrent, ils rencontrérent le regard noir d'un démon. Ne sachant plus quoi faire ni ce qui se passait vraiment, Sam demeura interdit quelques secondes. Son aîné dû réagir pour lui. Il le prit par le bras et le força à courir jusqu'à la sortie. A peine arrivé dehors, le cadet trébucha de fatigue et s'allongea sur le sable. Le démon qui les suivait, s'apprêtait à les plaquer au sol mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par Castiel qui se planta juste devant lui, faisant ainsi barrage. L'ange posa une main sur le front de son ennemi. Des lueurs étincelantes sortirent des yeux et de la bouche du démon qui s'écroula aussitôt.

Essoufflé, Dean réussit à articuler un merci. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant Ellen et sa fille.

- Elles ont exorcisé les deux autres démons mais les humains qui les abritaient étaient déjà morts, déclara Castiel, qui avait deviné les pensées du jeune chasseur, elles s'occupent des corps.

Complètement déboussolé, Sam regarda Castiel et Dean, tour à tour.

- Mais alors...Dean!

- Non moi c'est le facteur! Rumina l'aîné, en tendant une main à son cadet, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris!

Avec l'aide de son frère, Sam réussit à se relever, dévisageant son aîné d'un air penaud.

- Je...tu étais...je croyais...

La gorge nouée, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Dean posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller! On va retouner chez Bobby et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son jeune frère se plia de douleur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as?

- Ma tête! Elle va exploser! Souffla Sam, entre deux gémissements.

Dean l'aida à s'asseoir sur un rocher et s'agenouilla prés de lui. Au mème moment, Ellen et Jo les rejoignirent, ravies de voir Sam enfin libre. De son côté, Dean s'inquiètait beaucoup pour son jeune frère qui se tordait de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fais, ces salopards?

Sam demeurait prostré sur lui mème, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il entendait son frère lui parler, les pas des deux chasseuses qui venaient vers eux. Il pouvait mème percevoir les pensées anxieuses d'Ellen à son sujet. Tout en gardant une main protectrice sur son frère, Dean se retourna pour attrapper sa gourde. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sam pour relever la tête. Il remarqua le mouvement de recul que fit la chasseuse et ne comprit pas pourquoi Jo avait déjà une arme pointée sur lui.

- Mon Dieu, ses yeux sont noirs! Lança Ellen, en imitant sa fille.

Affolé, le cadet plaqua ses mains sur son visage en se recroquevillant sur lui-mème. L'aîné fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude des deux femmes.

- Baissez ces armes, bordel! s'écria-t-il, en se tournant vers son frère, Sammy! Regarde-moi!

Mais le cadet se cachait le visage, sanglottant comme un enfant.

- Sammy!

- Non! Ne me regarde pas!

- Merde, Sammy!

- S'il te plaît, Dean!...Non! Je ne veux pas!...Je ne veux pas! Répèta le cadet, les mains tremblantes.

L'aîné grimaça légèrement. Il souffrait de voir son jeune frère ainsi. Pourtant, il devait agir. Il attrappa le visage de son cadet et le força à relever la tête. Celui-ci refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi! Putain Sammy, regarde-moi!

Annéanti par ce qu'il devait faire, le cadet se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Plus honteux que jamais, il se préparait à voir ce qu'il redoutait depuis toujours. Voir le regard de mépris que son frère allait poser sur lui. Dean fut surpris mais, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Sam, il ne fut pas dégoûté.

- On va te sortir de là, Sammy! Fit-il, je te le promet!

Le jeune Winchester ne savait plus comment réagir. Ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son grand frère, n'était pas de la haine, de la colère ou encore du dégoût mais cette étincelle d'inquiètude, cette tendresse fraternelle qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse avant d'éclater en sanglots. Dean l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs. Son cadet s'aggrippa à lui, déversant toute sa peine sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se redressa, gardant une main affectueuse sue son cadet.

- On va retourner chez Bobby, décrèta-t-il, à l'adresse des deux chasseuses, on avisera sur place. Ok!

Les deux femmes avaient déjà baissé leurs armes et puisqu'elles ne protestaient pas, l'aîné en conclut qu'elles étaient d'accord. Il se retourna vers Castiel qui demeurait encore silencieux et attendit sa réponse.

- Allons-y! Fit celui-ci, ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici.

Huitième chapitre

Grâce à Castiel, tout le monde se retrouva trés vite chez Bobby. Les yeux de Sam étaient revenus à la normal avant mème de fouler le salon du vieux chasseur. Mais le problème était loin d'être règlé. Ce qui poussa Dean à prendre une décision. Il proposa à son jeune frère de retourner dans la salle anti-démon pour un sevrage mais cette fois, il tenait à rester avec lui. Contre toute attente, Sam comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, avoua l'aîné, en serrant les liens aussi fort que possible, la dernière fois, tu as failli te tuer toi-mème.

A demi-couché sur le lit, le cadet ne protestait pas. Il devait admettre qu'il était mieux installé que la fois précèdente. Dean évitait soigneusement de ne pas trop appuyer sur les bandages de ses poignets et chevilles.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il, devant le silence de son jeune frère.

- Je ne sais pas.

L'aîné poussa un soupir puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ecoute! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour le moment, dit-il, si je pouvais t'éviter ça, crois-moi, je le ferai mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Coupa Sam, je suis juste un peu nerveux parce que ma dernière expérience dans cette pièce n'était pas des plus joyeuses et je suis parfaitement conscient que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là, ok!

Il y eut un court silence puis le plus âgé reprit d'un air curieux.

- Dis-moi! Avec toute la saloperie qu'ils t'ont ingurgité, tu aurais dû être plutôt énervé et en pleine forme mais au lieu de ça, c'était tout le contraire.

Le cadet grimaça légèrement.

- Le démon que tu as tué m'a fait comprendre que j'étais comme une bombe à retardement, avoua-t-il, anxieux, et c'était la chaise sur laquelle il m'avait attaché qui bloquait tout.

- En somme, ils te préparaient pour l'arrivée de Lucifer, en conclut Dean, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui...je crois.

Sam ne cachait pas son inquiètude quand à la situation. Mais il voulait tellement en finir qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça. Un léger bruit vers la porte les forcèrent à se retourner. Jo pénètra dans la pièce en jetant des regards admirateurs autour d'elle.

- Dis-donc! Le vieux Bobby a de la suite dans les idées! Remarqua-t-elle, en déposant un sac sur le sol, maman et moi, on repart pour le Nebraska.

- Une chasse? S'enquit Dean, en se levant.

- Des revenants trés coriaces dans une vieille école, déclara la jeune femme, en soupirant, rien de bien trépident!

- Et c'est quoi ça? Demanda l'aîné, en montrant le sac.

- Comme Bobby ne peut plus descendre les escaliers, il a pensé que quelques provisions vous seraient utiles, répondit Jo, ça t'évitera des allées et venues. Mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire.

- Ce vieux renard est en fait un gros nounours, plaisanta Dean, il grogne plus qu'il ne mord...enfin, si tu n'es pas un démon...

La jeune chasseuse esquissa un petit sourire puis fit demi-tour.

- Je tenais à vous souhaiter bonne chance, avoua-t-elle, et ma mère tient à ce que vous sachiez qu'elle est trés confiante. Ce sont ses mots.

Un peu mal à l'aise d'être attaché sur ce lit, Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de remerciement. L'aîné s'avança pour fermer derrière la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court instant puis le jeune chasseur referma la lourde porte.

- Et bien nous voilà seuls! Lança-t-il, en tapant dans ses mains, tu sais, ça me rappelle les jours où papa nous laissait seul dans un vieux chalet dans les montagnes. La belle époque!

- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis d'accord avec toi, avoua le cadet, en grimaçant.

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une petite histoire! Fit-il, d'un air amusé.

- Trés drôle!

L'aîné poussa un petit soupir.

- Bon, je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu avant que tu ne pètes ta durite, dit-il, en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son jeune frère.

- Euh, oui! En parlant de ça! Je tiens à te faire mes excuses à l'avance pour toutes les horreurs que je pourrai dire sous l'influence de cette...enfin, tu sais!

- Je penses que j'arriverai à gérer! Remarqua l'aîné, en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué mais juste curieux! Tant que je suis encore conscient, j'aimerai savoir comment tu as réussi à échapper au néant.

Dean esquissa une légère grimace.

- Si seulement j'avais la réponse à cette question, Sammy!

Il attrappa le premier livre qui se trouver sous sa main et l'ouvrit comme pour faire comprendre à son cadet que la conversation, à ce sujet, était close. Sam n'insista pas et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir quelques heures.

Sam sursauta dans le lit. Il sentait les sangles lui serraient les poignets et les chevilles. En un instant, il se rappela pourquoi il était attaché ainsi. Il balaya la pièce du regard mais ne trouva pas son frère.

- Dean! T'es où?

Mais, seul, le grincement incessant de la ventilation résonnait à ses oreilles. Pourquoi Dean n'était plus là? Se demandait le cadet, anxieux. Le pire commençait à traverser son esprit.

- Ne sois pas inquièt pour Dean! Fit une voix, derrière lui, il t'a encore abandonné.

Le cadet n'arrivait pas à voir qui parlait mais il reconnaissait cette voix.

- Azazel!...Tu es mort!

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non! Ricana le démon, en se montrant enfin.

Il toisa le jeune chasseur de ses yeux jaunes.

- Quel plaisir de te voir là, à ma merci! Continua-t-il, sans cacher sa joie.

- Tu n'es pas réel, lança Sam, juste le fruit de mon imagination!

- Oh, oh! S'exclaffa le démon, en se penchant vers lui, mais bien sûr que je suis réel, je suis en toi, Sammy! Je fais parti de toi.

Il agita la main comme s'il serrait un objet imaginaire. Sam sentit la gorge se serrer, ses entrailles s'enflammer. Il ne put retenir ses cris de douleurs.

- Ca te semble assez vrai! Fit le démon, ou dois-je augmenter la douleur pour te convaincre.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et le jeune chasseur se tordit de douleur.

Dean fut réveillé par les cris de son cadet. Il se leva d'un bond et fonça vers lui pour le réveiller mais Sam semblait souffrir. Inquièt, l'aîné le voyait parler à quelqu'un mais ils étaient seuls dans la petite pièce. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à le sortir de sa torpeur. Essoufflé, Sam revenait, peu à peu, à la réalité.

- Hé! Comment tu te sens? S'enquit l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était...Azazel!

- Quoi! Mais il est mort!

- Non, Dean! Il est encore là! Juste derrière toi! Dean, va-t-en avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal!

L'aîné tourna la tête vers l'endroit que son frère indiquait pais ne voyait rien.

- Tu hallucines, Sammy! Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais mais je n'aime pas ça!

Pendant ce temps, le cadet semblait écouter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sam! Sam! Tu m'entends!

Le cadet ne voyait plus Azazel mais Dean debout prés de son lit. Son grand frère le toisait d'un regard froid, rempli de dégoût.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Le supplia le jeune Winchester, je ne le supporte pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je te regarde, Sam!...Comme un homme normal? Mais tu n'es pas un homme normal, tu es un monstre!

- Non, tais-toi!

- Une sorte d'hybride entre l'homme et le démon, ricana l'aîné, en se penchant vers lui, une partie de toi a tué nos parents, ta petite amie! Tu n'es qu'un poid sur mes épaules depuis ta naissance, Sam! Je t'ai tout donné juqu'à mon âme et regarde ce que tu as fait! Tu as tout gâché comme d'habitude! Tu m'as abandonné pour une démone! Une pourriture de démone qui s'est joué de toi!

- Arrête!

- Pas question, Sam! Tu vas devoir entendre ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps!

- Je ne veux pas! Non, Dean! Tais-toi!

- Hou! C'est que monsieur aurait peur de la vérité! Peur d'admettre qu'il aime être le plus fort, le meilleur! Tout ça pour foutre une bonne râclée à son grand frère!...Si tu savais à quel point je te méprise! Tu n'en as aucune idée!

- Ne dis plus rien, ne dis pas ça!

L'aîné tentait de résonner son cadet. Ce dernier semblait parler à un Dean de son imagination. Il pouvait apercevoir une énorme tristesse dans le regard de son jeune frère, de la peur, de la colère. Enfin, Sam se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! S'écria-t-il, furieux, tu ne peux pas me repprocher la mort de maman et Jess. Et toi? Papa est bien mort pour toi, tu as passé ta vie à essayer de lui ressembler, à marcher dans son ombre comme une...une...tout est ta faute! Tu aurais dû me laisser mort quand Jack m'avait tué! On en serait pas là! C'est ta lâcheté qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici!

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, éssoufflé. Dean pensait qu'il pouvait gérer la situation mais les mots de son jeune frère lui avaient fait l'effet d'une giffle. Il décida de prendre sur lui, mettant toute cette colère sur le manque que son cadet devait endurer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam releva la tête, comme s'il sortait, à peine, de sa torpeur. Il avait un goût amer dans la gorge comme celui qu'il avait aprés un mauvais rêve. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu dire toutes ses horreurs à son frère? Il était parfaitement conscient, à présent, qu'il avait encore halluciné, imaginé toute cette douloureuse conversation avec un Dean imaginaire.

- Dean!

- Je suis là!

Assis sur le bord du lit, l'aîné tentait de garder un air détaché.

- Je suis désolé, Dean! Je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais! Coupa l'aîné, écoute! Tu vas boire un peu et manger quelque chose. Ca te permettra de resté un peu éveillé.

Le cadet hocha la tête mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait blessé son frère. Celui-ci était sur le point de lui enlever une sangle quand Sam vit deux hommes apparaître dans la pièce.

- Dean! Dean!

- Ah non! Pas encore, Sammy!

- Non! C'est Zachariah!

L'aîné eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir l'ange l'empoigner violemment et le plaquer contre le mur.

- Comme on se retrouve! Fit Zachariah, ça m'a pris du temps mais cette fois, je compte bien te faire plier.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser les gens tranquilles, lança Dean, en tentant de se dégager, et combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? C'est non!

Zachariah poussa un soupir faussement contrarié.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Dean! Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens!

- Ah ouais! Et c'est quoi, cette fois? Choléra, peste bubonique?

- Je t'ai réservé un traitement de choix, remarqua Zachariah, un petit séjour, tout frais payé, en enfer. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Non, merci! J'ai déjà donné!

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, petit con! Je vais t'y envoyer, là, maintenant! Laisser ton corps pourrir quelques jours sous les yeux de ton frère! T'en penses quoi? Trois ou quatre jours, en enfer, ça équivaut à combien de temps? Deux, trois mois! A se faire torturer encore et encore! Quand je viendrai te chercher, tu me supplieras!

Bobby n'avait pas dormi depuis que les deux frères s'étaient enfermés dans la pièce anti-démon. Il aurait aimé être avec eux pour les aider mais son infirmité était encore un obstacle. Quand il posa son livre sur le bureau, il vit une ombre prés de la porte. Castiel venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Il ne faut pas les déranger, remarqua le vieux chasseur, quelque soit le motif.

- C'est trés important! Insista l'ange, d'un air grave, Zachariah finira par les retrouver. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité ici.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une blague! Ils sont dans un endroit plus que sécurisé!

- Pas tout à fait! Si vous me le permettez, je pourrai rajouter des symbôles pour que les anges ne les approchent pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, rumina le vieux chasseur, dites-moi en qui on peut faire confiance dans ce monde s'il faut se méfier des anges également!

Castiel lui fit signe de se taire. Il semblait se concentrer puis son regard devint soudainement trés dur.

- Il est déjà ici, laissa-t-il entendre, en faisant demi-tour.

Inquièt, Bobby tenta de le suivre mais l'ange s'était déjà volatilisé. Furieux, il attrappa un fusil et roula jusqu'aux escaliers. De là, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et descendit une marche à la fois, ruminant entre ses dents. Pour atteindre la porte, il devait ramper mais celà ne le gênait pas. Il était prêt à tot pour aider ses garçons.

Sam se maudissait de ne pouvoir agir. Il était coincé sur le lit, les poings serrés.

- Vous êtes devenu fou! Maugréa-t-il, laissez-le!

Zachariah se tourna vers lui sans lâcher l'aîné.

- Toi, si tu es encore en vie, c'est uniquement parce que tu peux nous servir au cas où ton frère viendrait encore à refuser.

- N'essaie mème pas! Grogna l'aîné, espèce d'ordure!

L'ange esquissa un petit sourire.

- Modère tes paroles, Dean! Je pourrai changer d'avis, un simple geste et Sam n'est plus, retorqua Zachariah, en resserrant sa main sur son cou, en attendant, bon voyage!

Dean n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un voile commençait à envelopper ses yeux tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

- Arrête ça! Intervint Castiel, tu n'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le second ange se jeta sur lui.

- Ne le tue pas! Ordonna Zachariah, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

Sans ses pouvoirs, Castiel ne pouvait pas se défendre et se retrouva trés vite plaqué au sol. Zachariah en parut satisfait.

- Tu vas être au premières loges, dit-il, les doigts resserrés sur la gorge du jeune chasseur.

- Non, je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça! Le supplia Sam, en voyant son frère devenir blème.

Mais l'ange ne l'écoutait pas. Il exerça une autre pression qui fit craquer la nuque du jeune homme. Dean s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard humide de son frère.

- Non!...Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai tous! S'écria le cadet, en tentant de se libèrer.

Zachariah le dévisagea un instant, amusé par la situation.

- Nous savons tous que tu en serais capable, laissa-t-il entendre, aprés tout, tu es le receptacle de Lucifer. J'ai dû utiliser des moyens drastiques pour faire changer ton frère d'avis et tout ça, sans succés. Dean ne pourra que plier aprés son retour de l'enfer. Et quand Michael sera de retour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Le néant! C'était toi! Fit-il, en rapetissant ses yeux, il était formellement interdit de rouvrir ce monde.

- Oui, je sais! Mais personne ne m'en a empêché, tu vois!

Zachariah tendit l'oreille comme s'il entendait un bruit puis d'un simple geste de la main, ouvrit la lourde porte. Bobby avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'à la grande poignet mais dés que la porte s'ouvrit, le vieux chasseur s'allongea sur le sol, faisant tomber son fusil.

- Bien! Je vois que tout le monde est là! Ironisa l'ange, on peut donc supposer que nous ne serons plus déranger.

En tentant de se redresser, Bobby découvrit le corps du jeune chasseur avec effroi.

- Mon Dieu! Non!

- Il l'a tué! Déclara Sam, entre deux sanglots, Dean est encore en enfer.

Un peu abasourdi par la nouvelle, le vieux chasseur serra fortement la mâchoire.

- Bandes de salopards!

- Doucement! Je pourrai être plus méchant!

- Allez-y! Lança Bobby, je ne serai pas plus humilié que je le suis en ce moment.

Zachariah se pencha sur le corps de Dean et le retourna pour sentir son poult.

- Détendez-vous! Dean sera de retour dans trois ou quatre jours, le temps de le faire mariner.

- J'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de le retrouver, déclara Castiel, l'enfer est immense. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça! Les démons vont le cacher et il sera impossible...

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste! Coupa Zachariah, et puis nous ne sommes plus à quelques jours prés! Disons qu'il ne sera plus aussi séduisant à regarder avant de revenir.

Sam ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de couler mais la colère commençait à l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. Pourtant, il se sentait faible. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le corps inerte de son frère. L'idée de le savoir en enfer, en train de supporter toutes sortes de tortures, le rendait malade.

- Vous ne vallez pas mieux que les démons! Lança-t-il, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Toujours accroupi, Zachariah releva la tête vers lui.

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça! Retorqua-t-il, légèrement irrité.

Sam le fusilla d'un regard furieux. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Dean se redressa d'un coup et attrappa Zachariah à la gorge. La surprise de l'attaque fut telle que personne ne put réagir.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Zachariah! Déclara le jeune chasseur, d'une voix qui ne sembait pas la sienne.

- Mais...mais...

Avant de se relever, Dean le repoussa brutalement et l'ange s'affaissa sur le sol.

Sam sentit le sang se glacer dans les veines. L'instant d'avant, son frère était mort, gisant sur le sol. A présent, il se trouvait debout, face à un Zachariah apeuré. Mais l'aîné semblait différent. Il avait une certaine froideur dans le regard. Zachariah ne savait plus quoi faire. Il releva la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre.

- Michael!

Neuvième chapitre

Le cadet dévisagea son frère avant de se tourner vers Bobby, l'air abasourdi. Si Michael était devant eux, où était Dean?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur l'ange, le fusillant d'un regard furieux.

- Depuis quand oses-tu torturer les humains? Grogna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, tu violes toutes les règles pour arriver à tes fins.

- Mais...je voulais juste...c'était pour...

- Tu avais des ordres, coupa Dean, tu devais attendre et veiller sur les humains en attendant que les démons déclanchent l'apocalypse. Mais tu as préfèré disperser nos frères pour les rallier à ta cause, poussé cet humain à briser le dernier sceau et je ne te rappelles pas que tu es à l'origine de nombreuses pertes parmi les nôtres.

L'ange qui accompagnait Zachariah, lâcha Castiel et fit mine de s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître lâchement, il fut terrassé sur place, les yeux et la bouche envahies d'une lumière étincelante. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Zachariah commença sérieusement à avoir peur. Il recula de quelques mètres sans se lever.

- Pitié! Laissa-t-il entendre, je n'ai agi que pour le bien de l'humanité.

Michael croisa les bras devant lui, l'air septique.

- Je pense que tu ne l'as fait que pour toi, rectifia-t-il, pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâce de notre père mais personne ne t'as mis au courant du plan déjà établi depuis longtemps, justement parce que tu montrais déjà des signes de rébellion.

Puis il secoua la tête comme s'il n'était pas trés fier de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je pensai qu'en te donnant une mission à remplir, tu finirais par accepter mais, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, encore une fois, continua-t-il, et dans ta folie, des humains sont morts, tu as ouvert la porte du néant en te ralliant avec un démon. Ta punition sera sans appel.

Zachariah se releva aussitôt dans l'espoir de plaider sa cause mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il fut foudroyé sur place et finit par s'effondrer sur le sol. Pendant le court silence qui suivi, Castiel aida Bobby à s'asseoir.

Michael le regarda faire, un instant, avant de se poster devant lui.

- Tu es un ange rebelle, dit-il, en scrutant son visage, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu n'as pas récupèré tout tes pouvoirs. Ils te seront rendus le moment venu.

Un peu décontenancé, Castiel n'osait pas répliquer face à cet ange qui était son aîné. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Michael se tourna vers Bobby et se pencha vers lui, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Merci pour ta loyauté envers ces deux jeunes garçons! Murmura-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

Le vieux chasseur ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait la gorge nouée par une certaine émotion. Puis Michael se redressa et se tourna vers Sam.

- Toi, moi ami, tu es un danger pour cette apocalypse, avoua-t-il, en soupirant, Lucifer est tellement sûr de lui. Tu es son seul atout.

Le cadet tirait légèrement sur ses liens, mal à l'aise, d'être une proie trop facile.

- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, tenter de combattre ce qui est en toi, rien n'y fera, continua Michael, tôt ou tard, tes mauvais penchant reprendront le dessus.

- C'est faux! S'insurgea le jeune chasseur, jamais je n'accepterai d'être son hôte!

- Peut-être pas consciemment! Il se servira de ta plus grande faiblesse pour te pousser à le suivre. Ton frère!

Sam ne pouvait pas contester cette réflexion puisque Michael avait entièrement raison. Il était capable de tout pour Dean, mème du pire.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de te sortir de là, avoua Michael, mais il n'est pas sans risques.

- Ca m'est égal! Mème mort, je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper! Avoua-t-il, je ne veux pas être son esclave, je ne veux pas être responsable de cette apocalypse. Je veux le combattre. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire!

Avec un simple geste de la main, Michael défie les liens du jeune homme.

- Tout d'abord, il est inutile de te ligoter ainsi! Fit-il, ensuite, n'oublie pas que tu es un Winchester! C'est du sang de Winchester qu'il te faut!

Sam venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'il releva la tête vers lui, d'un air ahuri.

- Vous me suggèrez de boire le sang de mon frère! S'indigna-t-il, mais ce n'est pas...

- Et le mien! Coupa Michael, en fronçant les sourcils, mais qu'est ce que tu crois? Que tu vas réussir à te remettre sur pied en te privant pendant plusieurs semaines et aprés? Ce sera pire qu'avant! Ton corps est en pleine mutation. Si tu n'agis pas maintenant, il sera trop tard.

Il y eut un court silence puis Michael reprit plus calmement.

- Mon sang va anéantir celui de démon qui circule dans tes veines mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tu survivras à cette épreuve.

L'ange ferma les yeux comme s'il entendait quelque chose puis se redressa aussitôt.

- Les démons commencent à sentir ma présence, je dois partir! Fit-il, sinon, tout ce qu'on a accompli jusqu'à maintenant n'aura servi à rien.

- Attendez! Et mon frère!...Zachariah a dit qu'il l'avait envoyé en enfer mais...

- Il n'y est pas! Coupa Michael, j'ai persuadé Zachariah qu'il avait réussi mais Dean va bien.

Soulagé, le cadet voulait comprendre certaine chose.

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez...

- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions maintenant, plus tard!

Au mème moment, Dean vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol. Son jeune frère se précipita vers lui.

- Dean!

Il fallut un petit moment à l'aîné avant de reprendre conscience. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut le corps inanimé de Zachariah. Dean sursauta légèrement en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

- Mais...qu'est ce que...

Un peu désorienté, il se tourna vers tous les visages pour finir sur celui de son cadet.

- Tu vas bien! Demanda-t-il, inquièt.

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question! Déclara Sam, merde Dean, j'ai vraiment eu trés peur!

L'aîné réussit à se lever difficilement avec l'aide de son jeune frère.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, laissa-t-il entendre, Cas a assuré encore une fois. Mais je ne pensai pas qu'il irait jusqu'à...

Il regarda les deux corps sur le sol puis releva la tête vers l'ange.

- Je suis désolé que tu en sois arrivé à cette extrémité mais je dois avouer que je vais me sentir moins persécuté qu'avant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, avoua l'ange, mais Michael.

Le visage de l'aîné devint soudainement blème. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui comme s'il cherchait l'archange.

- Il est parti, remarqua le cadet, enfin presque parti!

- Comment ça, presque? Sammy, tu me fous les chtons!

- Euh! Ecoute, on va retourner dans la maison et je vais tout te raconter si tu veux bien, proposa Sam, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un verre.

Quand Sam parlait d'un verre, il était bien loin du compte. Son aîné en était à son cinquième verre de wisky. Il avait sagement écouté son jeune frère qui lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Puis, comme un automate, il avait avalé le liquide d'un trait.

- Bon, maintenant, je ne me pose plus la question de qui venait m'aider quand j'étais prêt à passer le monde du néant mais...comment il est arrivé...là? S'enquit-il, en posant un doigt sur le front.

Il leva les yeux vers les trois visages tournés vers lui, comprenant, malgrés lui, que personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

- Je suis, moi-mème, surpris des évènements, avoua Castiel, Michael a parlé d'un plan.

- Oui, c'est étrange mais apparemment, Zachariah ne semblait pas au courant, remarqua Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être pour la prochaine fois! Supposa le vieux chasseur, en haussant les épaules.

Dean croisa les bras devant lui et les regarda tour à tour.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, décréta-t-il, mécontent, je croyais qu'on devait donner notre accord pour ça.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai aucune explication à donner, déclara l'ange, sincèrement.

L'aîné repoussa son verre avec un air de dégoût et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Si, au moins, on m'avait demandé mon avis! Fit-il, je n'avais déjà pas confiance aux anges mais là, ça ne fait que renforcer mes convictions.

Castiel s'éclaircit légérement la voix comme pour montrer qu'il était toujours là.

- Je ne parle pas de toi, Cas! Continua Dean, mais avoue franchement que c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Et qui nous dit qu'il est là pour nous aider? Hein! Moi, j'ai de sérieux doute!

- Michael est le plus grand combattant de Dieu, expliqua Castiel, le plus loyal et le plus fort! Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé en to, ni quand mais il n'a pas dû avoir le choix.

- Oh, c'est tellement facile comme excuse, rumina le jeune chasseur, en attendant, on ne sait absolument ren et ça me rend malade!

Il posa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant.

- Et puis, je commence à avoir faim, laissa-t-il entendre, j'ai l'estomac dans les talon.

Le vieux chasseur esquiisa un petit sourire.

- C'est une bonne maladie, il me semble!

- C'est exact! Renchérit le cadet, en se levant, je vais te ramener un truc à grignoter.

A peine fut-il arrivé à la porte qu'il se sentit pris d'un malaise et dû se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber. Son aîné bondit sur ses jambes et vint l'aider à se relever.

- Sammy!

- Ca va! C'est juste un petit étourdissement.

- Merde! Avec tout ce fourbi, on a complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme. Désolé, mec!

Il aida son jeune frère à s'installer dans un fauteuil puis alla lui servir un verre.

- Tiens! Ca va t'e faire du bien!

Sans protester, Sam avala une gorgée de l'alcool en grimaçant. Il était loin d'avoir l'endurence de son frère à ce sujet.

- Il serait, peut-être, temps de réagir, proposa Bobby, on ne peut pas laisser sam comme ça.

- Non, on ne peut pas mais je refuse de faire ce que Michael a dit, protesta l'aîné, pour moi, ça revient au mème. On remplace juste une drogue par une autre.

- Et s'il avait raison? Articula lentement Sam, si c'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir!

Son frère lui adressa un regard surpris puis se resaisit trés vite.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout! Avoua-t-il, d'accord, il m'a sauvé du néant mais en mème temps, il sauvait sa peau. Il a tué Zachariah parce que c'était la seule chose à faire avec lui, il était irrécupèrable. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il a fait de bien mise à part tout ça?

- Pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup, déclara le cadet, je sais que ça peut te paraître glauque mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Si c'est une preuve que tu veux, mon garçon, intervint Bobby, je peux t'en donner une.

Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et se leva lentement à la surprise générale.

- Mais...comment?

- Michael a touché mon épaule avant de partir et je suppose que c'était pour me guérir, avoua le vieux chasseur, je m'en suis aperçu quand Sam a fait son malaise, j'ai senti les fourmies parcourir mes jambes.

- Oh mais c'est génial, Bobby! S'exclama le cadet, sans dissimuler sa joie.

- Et oui! Déclara Bobby, en tapant des pieds sur le sol comme pour tester ses jambes, maintenant, je vais pouvoir recommencer à mettre une bonne râclée à ces salopards de démons.

Dean était visiblement content que son vieil ami ait retrouver ses jambes mais pour lui, celà voulait dire que Michael avait raison. Sam devait boire son sang, se battre seul contre ses propres démons et subir ce combat intérieurement. Dean avait peur que sonjeune frère ne survive pas à cette épreuve.

Dixième chapitre

Content d'avoir retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, Bobby en avait profité pour faire un tour dans sa vieille casse-auto. Il n'y avait rien de bien attrayant dans cette démarche mais celà lui avait tellement manqué de bricoler une voiture qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. De son côté, Sam demeurait dans une chambre, l'air pensif. Les évènements du matin n'arrêtaient pas de l'obséder à un point où il commençait à craindre pour son frère et lui. Il réalisait enfin l'importance de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Cette bataille entre le bien et le mal devait cesser. C'était pourquoi il devait utiliser toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux. Et Michael leur en avait proposé une. Le cadet se laissa aller contre son oreiller. Mème si les hallucinations étaient moins fréquentes, son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer.

Dean, quand à lui, s'était assis sur les escaliers du perron, essayant de réflèchir à la situation. Il regardait ses mains, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un d'autre partageait son corps et celà ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Depuis toujours, il s'était efforcé de faire son travail sans se poser de question mais dés son retour de l'enfer, ses convictions se sont trés vite envolées. Il tuait les démons parce qu'il les haïssait plus que tout au monde. Cependant, au cours des derniers mois, il avait aussi appris à se méfier des anges, du moins, de certains d'entre eux. Dans la foulée, il avait détruit la croyance de son jeune frère et celà l'attristait beaucoup. Sam s'était accroché à sa Foi depuis qu'il était trés jeune. L'aîné poussa un long soupir et baissa la tête comme s'il avait du mal à faire un choix sur ce qu'il devait faire. Et si Michael avait raison? Trop de questions dans sa tête sans aucune réponse! Pourtant, il devait agir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cadet dans cet état. Il bondit sur ses jambes et grimpa lentement les escaliers comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. De loin, Bobby vit le jeune homme entrer dans la maison. Pour lui, c'était le signal que Dean avait prit sa décision. Il posa ses outils sur le sol et retourna chez lui.

L'aîné pénètra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Castiel était adossé contre la fenêtre.

- Je peux rester seul un instant avec mon frère, lança le jeune chasseur, sans regarder l'ange.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas et quitta la pièce en un battement d'aile. Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit. Inquièt, son cadet tentait de déchiffrer le visage fermé de son grand frère. Ils étaient face à une situation qu'ils ne pensaient pas rencontrer un jour.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mise à part mes maux de tête, ça peut aller, répondit le plus jeune, en grimaçant légèrement.

L'aîné semblait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment entamer le sujet qui les préoccupait tous les deux.

- Comment procède-t-on? Finit-il par demander, en soupirant, comment tu faisais avec l'autre garce?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, avoua Sam, sans regarder son frère.

Voyant l'air embarassé de son cadet, Dean ne put réprimer une grimace. Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour parler de Ruby et de tout ce qui entourait cette démone.

- Ok! On va faire à notre façon qu'on en finisse! Déclara-t-il, et j'espère que ça va marcher!

Son frère hocha la tête en guise de réponse mais son regard laissait apparaître une grande crainte.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il se trouve que j'ai peur, avoua Sam, je ne met pas la parole de Michael en doute mais quand on voit ce que m'a fait le sang de démon, comment ça va se passer aprés ça? Je vais devoir te pomper tout ton sang pour aller mieux!...Je préfèrerai mourir!

- Dit tout de suite que je suis inbuvable!

- Dean! Je suis sérieux!

L'aîné poussa un léger soupir.

- Ecoute! Je ne suis pas devin sinon tout nos problèmes seraient vite réglés, laissa-t-il entendre, je t'enverrai Lucifer et toute sa clique pour un aller simple en enfer, une bonne fois pour toute! En attendant, on n'a pas le choix. Il faut que tu te débarasses de ce sang de démon.

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit calmement.

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Michael a dit que c'était dangereux pour toi, avoua-t-il, en secouant la tête, si j'avais une garantie que ça marcherait sans soucis, je t'assures que je ne me sentirai pas si mal. J'aurai voulu faire plus que ça pour toi!

- Personnellement, je pense que tu en as déjà fait beaucoup trop et ça me rend malade de devoir encore te prendre quelque chose pour m'en sortir, déclara le plus jeune, j'aimerai tellement te rendre tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, Dean.

- Tu aurais fait la mème chose pour moi alors n'en parlons plus et finissons en! Décrèta l'aîné, en se levant.

Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine où Bobby attendait gentiment que leur conversation soit terminée puis attrappa un récipient. Dans un silence complice et quelque peu lourd, les deux hommes préparèrent le nécessaire sans échanger le moindre regard. La situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça pour en rajouter encore. Une fois terminé, ce fut le vieux chasseur qui porta le récipient rempli de sang au cadet. Bien trop mal à l'aise, Dean ne voulait pas en plus, assisté à cette scène.

Pendant qu'il se bandait la main, il entendit Bobby crier son nom. Affolé, le jeune chasseur se rua dans la chambre pour y découvrir un spectacle qui le paralysa sur place. Sam se tordait de douleur mais ce qui était impressionnant, c'était le double de son corps transparent qui tentait de s'extirpé de lui en hurlant.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'aider? S'écria le vieux chasseur, à bout de force.

Reprenant ses esprits, Dean empoigna les bras de son jeune frère et le bloqua sur le lit tandis que son vieil ami cherchait de quoi l'attacher solidement. Quand ce fut fait, Bobby dû mettre une ceinture en travers de la bouche du cadet pour qu'il n'avale pas sa langue.

- Merde, Bobby! Et si on c'était trompé! S'inquièta l'aîné, on est en train de le tuer!

Le vieux chasseur se redressa et saisit les épaules de son jeune ami.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher! Lança-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à part, attendre et c'était peut-être le pire de tout. Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise prés du lit, sans quitter du regard, le corps tremblant de douleur de son cadet.

Celà faisait trois jours déjà que sam avait avalé le récipient de sang et son éta ne s'était pas amélioré. Pour le peu que ses douleurs se calmaient, le jeune Winchester ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance. Dean avait remarqué que le double transparent de son jeune frère n'était pas réapparaut depuis la veille. Il ignorait si celà était un bon signe ou pas mais son inquiètude grandissait à chaque minute. Aussi, quand Castiel revint dans la chambre, aprés quelques jours d'absence, le jeune chasseur se planta devant lui, fumant de colère.

- Comment peut-on communiquer avec Michael? S'enquit-il, et ne me dis pas que c'est impossible parce que je ne te croirais pas!

L'ange qui gardait son calme légendaire, leva un sourcil étonné.

- Je voulais justement te le proposer, avança-t-il, j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

- Oui, bah, tu feras la queue comme tout le monde parce que moi aussi, j'ai des choses à lui dire! Grogna l'aîné, en particulier, qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait faire à Sam!

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Et comment? Tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec lui puisqu'il est en toi, remarqua-t-il, ton inquiètude te fait perdre ta logique, Dean!

- Oh, ça va! Rumina le jeune homme, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, ok, Bobby posera mes questions et on filmera le tout. Et si ton pote, Michael, n'est pas d'accord avec ça, bah qu'il dégage de là!

Il quitta la petite pièce pour informer son vieil ami de sa décision.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'état de Sam ne s'était toujours pas amélioré, Dean était planté au milieu du salon, entouré d'un cercle énochien dessiné par Castiel. Selon lui, celà permettait plus facilement aux anges d'apparaître en toute sécurité. Bobby se tenait juste devant lui, prêt à poser les questions que lui avait énoncé son jeune ami. Comme Michael avait la fâcheuse habitude de se montrer au moment où Dean était en danger, monopolisant le corps du jeune chasseur, celui-ci ne pouvait pas dialoguer avec lui et encore moins s'en souvenir. C'était une des raisons pour Dean de vouloir enregistrer la séance.

L'aîné se frottait nerveusement les paumes des mains sur son jean.

- Tu vas faire comme avec Raphaël, s'enquit-il, avec de l'huile sainte.

- Non, je vais tout simplement l'invoquer, expliqua Castiel, en finissant d'écrire quelques caractères sur le sol.

- Comme un démon!

L'ange se releva d'un trait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Michael accepte le fait que tu n'es pas la Foi mais ne force pas les choses en blasphèmant, dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de s'installer! Rumina le jeune chasseur, s'il a un problème, il peut toujours aller voir ailleurs.

Castiel émit un petit soupir montrant ainsi son désaccord avec le discours de l'aîné. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce que monsieur est succeptible! Laissa-t-il entendre, en grimaçant.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, il était trop tard pour Dean pour faire marche arrière. Castiel avait déjà commencé à parler dans une langue étrangère.

Il faisait encore jour pourtant, le ciel se couvrit soudainement. Un vent chaud et doux s'infiltra dans la demeure. Le jeune homme ferma machinalement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était plus lui aux commandes de son corps.

- Castiel! Pourquoi fais-tu celà?

- Dean avait des questions et moi aussi, répondit l'ange, c'était le seul moyen de te parler.

Michael tourna son regard vers Bobby et la caméra qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de procédé, lâcha-t-il, mécontent.

Il était sur le point de lever la main en direction du vieux chasseur pour détruire la caméra quand Castiel se planta devant lui.

- C'est pour Dean! Avança-t-il, tu sais à quel point il est septique. Puisqu'il n'est pas conscient quand tu prends possession de son corps, il a tenu à tout savoir.

L'archange se calma trés vite et croisa les bras devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi sinon Lucifer risque de me repèrer, fit-il, je ne peux vous accorder que quelques minutes.

- Je pense que ça devrait suffir, remarqua Bobby, et je tenais, en passant, vous remercier pour...enfin, pour mes jambes.

- De rien! Tu fais partie des humains qui le méritent.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le vieux chasseur s'éclaircit la voix avant de poser sa première question.

- Dean veut savoir si son frère va s'en sortir.

- J'ai expliqué à Sam que tout dépendra de sa force intérieur, répondit Michael, il va devoir affronter ses démons tout seul. Le bien et le mal se battent dans son esprit. Si le mal venait à gagner, Sam ne survivra pas mais si c'est le bien, il sera à nouveau un humain ordinaire et n'intéressera plus Lucifer.

Bobby ne savait pas si cette réponse alait plaire à l'aîné des Winchester mais il devait s'en contenter.

- Dean veut savoir à quel moment vous êtes entré en lui, continua-t-il, et moi aussi.

Quand il rencontra le regard froncé de l'archange, Bobby haussa les épaules.

- Bah, je suis de nature curieuse! Fit-il, avec une légère grimace.

- Il se trouve que celà fait partie d'un plan et je ne suis pas supposé vous en parler, déclara Michael, pas mème aux autres anges sinon, Zachariah aurait été au courant mais, je doute que le secret aurait été garder si précieusement.

- Je ne suis pas Zachariah, s'offensa Castiel, et je pense que Dean a le droit de savoir ainsi que ses proches.

Michael le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre.

- Tu as raison, reconnut-il, étant donné que notre régle première est d'avoir l'accord de l'hôte...Trés bien!

Il poussa un léger soupir puis commença ses explications.

- Il y a quarante ans, j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps pour voir comment se déroulerait le début de l'apocalypse, dit-il, ce que j'ai découvert n'était que ruine et désolation. Nous savions qu'Azazel avait jeté son dévolu sur la jeune Mary mais on ignorait encore pourquoi. J'ai eu toutes mes réponses dans ce futur funeste. Comme cette jeune femme était trés croyante, elle priait beaucoup pour que le pacte qu'elle avait fait n'affecte pas ses enfants. Hélàs, elle ne savait pas ce qui attendait à ses fils. Alors, Dieu m'a confié une mission. A la naissance du premier fils, je devais m'infiltrer en lui et attendre le moment venu pour détruire Lucifer.

- Vous êtes en lui depuis toujours! S'étonna Bobby, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé quand il est allé en enfer?

- Le moment n'était pas encore venu et d'ailleurs, ne l'est toujours pas, avoua Michael, je devais me manifester au moment où Lucifer s'y attendra le moins. Mais zachariah a mené sa petite rébellion et j'ai dû intervenir pour sauver Dean du néant. Je ne suis pas encore certain de gagner mais une chose que je n'avais pas prévue, m'a beaucoup aider à y croire. C'est l'amour inconditionnelle que se porte ces deux frères. Je ne pouvai pas mieux espèrer. A eux deux, ils sont d'une force phénomènale!

L'archange fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne peux plus rester, fit-il, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire repèrer si prêt du but.

- Non attend! S'écria Castiel, je veux juste savoir où est notre Père. Je suis à sa recherche et...

- Arrête ta quête! Coupa Michael, il n'est pas mort mais le monde ne tourne plus trés rond. Il lui faut beaucoup d'énergie pour le maintenir en équilibre et encore plus pour garder un oeil sur les humains. Mais quand il sera de retour, tu le sauras.

- Comment?

- L'amulette! Ce n'est pas une légende, elle brille bien en sa présence.

Michael ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Dans le ciel, les nuages blancs se dissipèrent rapidement. Quand Dean revint à lui, il vacilla légèrement et dû s'agenouiller pour reprendre son équilibre.

Onzième chapitre

Il fallut au jeune chasseur, quelques heures pour récupèrer. A chaque manifestation de Michael, il se sentait épuisé. Mais il était encore plus déçu de remarquer, à son réveil, que son jeune frère n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil agité. Aprés le visionnage de la cassette, il ressentit le besoin de s'isoler. Pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de la maison, à cause de Sam, il se contenta de rester assis sur le perron pendant de longues heures.

Etant rassuré pour son père, Castiel s'était remis à la recherche du colt. De son côté, inquièt, Bobby ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre une réaction de la part de l'aîné. Il se contentait de l'observer de la fenêtre mais à la tombée de la nuit, il ne put se résoudre à attendre une minute de plus sans faire quelque chose. Il descendit les escaliers avec, dans une main, un petit sachet qui contenait un sandwich et dans l'autre, deux bières.

- Tiens! Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée, fit-il, en prenant place à côté de lui.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim, avoua Dean, en attrappant seulement la bière.

Le vieux chasseur n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état sauf la fois où Sam avait été tué par Jack. Ce qui l'inquiètait encore plus parce que Dean était capable du pire dans ces cas là.

- La cassette est foutue, déclara Bobby, pour tenter une conversation.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui d'un air blasé.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas! Laissa-t-il entendre, en soupirant, ils se servent de toi, t'utilisent comme un récipient vide mais ne te font pas confiance.

Devant l'amertume de son jeune ami, Bobby se sentait de plus en plus impuissant.

- C'est sûrement par précaution! Avança-t-il, la situation est plutôt tendue en ce moment.

Dean esquissa un rire forcé.

- Il s'agit de leur guerre, pas la nôtre! Lâcha-t-il, j'ai beau essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils mèlent les humains à tout ça, je n'arrive pas à trouver une excuse valable sauf peut-être qu'ils s'en foutent royalement. On est de la chair à canon pour eux.

- Ecoute! Je comprend parfaitement que tu sois en colère mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, on doit faire quelque chose, avoua le vieux chasseur.

- Je sais! Mais ça me rend malade de servir de bouclier alors qu'on ne m'a mème pas demandé mon avis, rumina le jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eu un court silence puis Dean se tourna vers son ami.

- Et Sam? Comment va-t-il?

- Pas de changement! La fièvre ne tombe pas.

L'aîné poussa un soupir contrarié. Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière et se leva aussitôt.

- Je peux le veiller, proposa Bobby, tu as une tête à faire peur. Ce serait bien que tu ailles te reposer.

- J'ai assez dormi, déclara Dean, sur un ton ferme.

Il disparut dans la maison et fonça directement dans la chambre de son jeune frère.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que l'aîné commençait à s'assoupir, un léger bruit le fit sursauter. Il pensait encore entendre les gémissements de son cadet mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sam se détendait allègrement comme s'il venait de passer une excellente nuit.

- Sammy! Comment tu te sens?

Encore un peu courbattu, le jeune Winchester se tourna vers son aîné. Aucun trait de fatigue ne sillonait son visage. Il semblait reposé et trés calme.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi tout mon soul, avoua-t-il, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Dean se redressa d'un coup puis dévisagea son jeune frère d'un air abasourdi.

- Dormi! Mais tu étais plutôt dans une sorte de...coma, agité mais un coma, lança-t-il, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, merde, Sammy! Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible! Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien. Est ce que tu as rêvé ou...je ne sais pas moi?

Sam prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Oui, c'est bizarre mais je me suis battu...avec des monstres étranges, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, je peux te dire que si ces bêtes existaient, je laisserai tomber le métier de chasseur dans la minute.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- A ce point! Ricana l'aîné, en mimant un léger frisson, je préfère qu'ils restent dans ton imagination alors!

- Tu peux le dire! Mais...j'ai dormi combien de temps?

- Presque trois jours!

- Trois jours! S'étonna le cadet, wouaw! Incroyable!

- Tu peux le dire! Laissa entendre le plus grand, un sourire en coin, je suppose que tu as faim.

- Et bien...oui! Je ne pense pas avoir eu autant faim, avoua Sam, en frottant son estomac, je mangerai un boeuf entier!

- Bah tu m'étonnes! Trois jours à jeûner, c'est encore pire qu'une diète. Tu peux te lever!

- Oui, je suis un peu engourdi mais ça devrait aller.

- Parfait! Allons en cuisine! Proposa l'aîné, en l'aidant à se lever.

Aprés avoir manger, Dean décida de parler de Michael et ses révèlations. Bobby n'avait pas jeté la cassette mais celle-ci était bien détruite. Il était impossible d'en tirer quelque chose, pensa l'aîné, déçu.

- Qu'en pense Castiel? Demanda Sam, en soupirant.

- Et bien, pour lui, Michael devait avoir une raison plus que valable pour investir le corps d'un humain sans sa permission, déclara l'aîné, en essayant d'imiter l'ange.

- Je suppose que ce doit être le cas, reconnut le cadet, sous le regard étonné de son frère, tu as été sauvé du néant par deux fois grâce à lui quand à moi, je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais je sens bien une énorme diffèrence en moi.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, j'avais des sensations étranges avant comme si j'étais en état de manque, expliqua le plus jeune, je ne pouvais presque plus contrôler mon corps. Mais là, je me sens faible, je tremble et j'ai froid. Je me sens...humain.

Dean demeura perplexe quelques minutes, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ecoute! je sais que tu sens le coup fourré partout mais peut-être que là, Michael nous a donné un bon tuyau, remarqua le cadet, si je n'ai plus de sang de démon, je n'intéresserai plus Lucifer.

- Et il va devoir se trouver un autre hôte trés vite, renchérit Bobby, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver un moyen de le buter.

Aprés un court silence, l'aîné se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

- Ok, disons que tu as raison et que Michael veut vraiment nous aider, fit-il, on fait quoi pour le moment? Il a dit qu'il devait intervenir mais que ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

- Je suppose qu'il doit attendre une sorte de signal, déclara Sam, en réfléchissant à haute voix.

Dean esquissa une légère grimace.

- Tu vois! C'est ça qui m'énerve! Quel signal? Quand? Je suis le premier exposé et je ne sais rien, grogna-t-il, comment tu veux agir dans ces conditions?

Bobby se râcla négligemment le menton.

- Je dois avouer que tu marques un point, reconnut-il, et j'espère vraiment que Michael nous mettra au courant de son plan avant la grande bataille.

L'aîné poussa un long soupir en secouant la tête.

- Ne compte pas trop là dessus! Fit-il, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Il attrappa ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas où? S'étonna son jeune frère.

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un bunker depuis des lustres.

- Mais attend! Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, tout seul! S'inquièta Sam, surtout en ce moemnt!

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Je ne vais pas resté cloîtré comme une nonne et puis s'il y a un soucis, tu peux compter sur notre grand ami, lança-t-il, sur un ton ironique, je suis certain qu'il tient à garder la marchandise intacte avant le jour J.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

C'était le début de l'aprés-midi quand Dean revint dans la demeure de son vieil ami. Il trouva son frère affalé dans un siège, le nez dans un livre ancien. Bobby était de l'autre côté du bureau à feuilleter dans ses vieilles reliures. C'était à peine s'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. L'aîné retira sa veste et s'installa sur une chaise.

- Vous faîtes quoi?

- Ah, Dean! On a reçu un appel de Rufus, déclara son jeune frère, d'aprés lui, il existerait une formule qui pourrait détruire toute chose vivante.

- Et alors?

- Et alors! Répéta bêtement Sam, mais grâce à ce sortilège, on pourrait détruire Lucifer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je pense que si c'était le cas, d'autre y aurait pensé avant nous, tu ne crois pas!

- Cette incantation ne fait pas que détruire, intervint Bobby, elle dissout le corps et l'âme pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Aucun moyen de le ramener à la vie, que ce soit par les anges ou les démons!

L'aîné fronça les sourcils comme s'il était septique mais il se pencha quand mème sur le livre que lisait son jeune frère.

- C'est quoi cette langue?

- On suppose que c'est de l'enochien, déclara Sam, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à Castiel, il sera plus à mème de nous aider.

- Donc, si c'est de l'enochien, il serait fort possible que cette formule marche, remarqua Dean, d'un air songeur.

- Bien sûr! C'est le langage des anges à la base!

Dean poussa ce long soupir qui voulait dire"oui mais" avant de retourner sur son siège. Mais son cadet n'était pas dupe et le connaissait trés bien.

- Ca pourrait être la solution, lança-t-il, dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

- Oui, ça pourrait mais si une telle incantation existe, surtout en enochien, tu ne crois pas que les anges seraient les premiers à la connaître et à s'en servir!

- Pas forcément! Regarde le néant! Ce monde était sensé disparaître avant que Zachariah ne décide à le rouvrir, remarqua le cadet, il y a sûrement d'autre chose dont on ignore l'existance.

Un léger vent les força à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre d'où Castiel venait d'apparaître.

- Ah bah tiens! Quand on parle du loup! Lança l'aîné, en soupirant.

L'ange lui adressa un regard surpris comme s'il ne comprenait pas cette réflexion puis, sans attendre, se posta derrière le cadet pour lire la formule.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parlé, fit-il, avec un sérieux déconcertant, seuls, les anges qui ont eu le privilège de voir Dieu la connaissent.

- Ah bon! Alors pourquoi se trouve-t-elle dans un livre qui date de Mathusalem? S'enquit Dean, elle est à la portée de tout le monde...du moins, de ceux qui aiment fouiner dans ce genre d'ouvrage.

- Je l'ignore! Mais, en revanche, elle est trés puissante. Je ne sais pas si elle le sera pour Lucifer mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée! Ironisa l'aîné, on va donner un rendez-vous à Lucifer et lui dire qu'on a une belle histoire à lui raconter.

- Dean!

Le cadet n'appréciait pas le ton moqueur de son grand frère.

- Quoi! S'énerva celui-ci, avant de lui lire cette formule, il faut déjà le capturer mais ça, ça sera un jeu d'enfant, n'est-ce -pas! Ensuite, il faudra se débarrasser de tous les démons qui l'entourent, une vraie partie de plaisir!

Il y eut un court silence puis Bobby décida d'intervenir.

- On doit utiliser toutes les options qui se présentent à nous, laissa-t-il entendre, mème si ça parait stupide au premier abord, on doit tenter le coup. Si Castiel dit que cette formule marche, alors, on va essayer!

L'aîné leva les bras en guise d'impuissance.

- Je parie ma voiture qu'elle ne lui fera mème pas la moindre chatouille, fit-il, mais comme tu dis, on va tenter. J'espère simplement qu'on n'aura pas de perte à déplorer aprés ce fisco! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattrapper!

Il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot et fonça directement dans sa chambre.

Décidé à avoir une discussion avec son frère, Sam le suivit aussitôt. Il savait que Dean était en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix au sujet de Michael. L'aîné venait à peine de s'allonger sur son lit que le plus jeune referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis fatigué, lança Dean, les yeux déjà clos.

- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps!

Soupirant, l'aîné prit la peine de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Tu veux me faire un cours sur le bienfait de cette...

- Non! Coupa Sam, tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre opinion. Je voulais juste...enfin, je sais que cette situation ne te plait pas! Au point de bouffer le premier qui te fera la remarque.

Demeurant silencieux, Dean se contentait de soupirer comme si la conversation l'ennuyait déjà.

- Ce serait tellement plus facile si, au moins, tu acceptais cette idée, continua le cadet, je sais que je t'en demandes beaucoup mais...

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux hôtes des archanges! Coupa l'aîné, moi, j'ai vu un homme complètement démoli aprés le passage de Raphaël dans son corps.

Surpris par cette révélation, Sam se redressa aussitôt.

- Je l'ignorai!

- Ce n'est pas que ça me fait peur mais c'est quand mème une des raisons qui fait que ça me gène beaucoup parce que si on perd, je suis le premier à y rester mais si, par chance, on gagne, je ne serai plus qu'un légume. Je suis perdant sur les deux tableaux. Et rien que pour ça, on aurait pu me demander mon avis!

Le cadet ne semblait pas apprécier cette nouvelle.

- Mais, il y a sûrement une solution! Fit-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'y a pas une solution à tout, Sammy!

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il fronça les sourcils comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Mais bien sûr! Dit-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

- Quoi?

- Non, laisse tomber! Tu vas encore flipper!

- Dean!

L'aîné paraissait hésiter. Il esquissa une légère grimace.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Sammy!

- Laquelle?

Dean prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots avant de répondre. Il savait déjà que son jeune frère n'accepterait pas de tenir sa promesse mais il devait le lui demander quand mème.

- Apparemment, Michael a déjà vaincu Lucifer et on a de grande chance de mettre fin à l'apocalypse, dit-il, calmement, si c'est le cas, je deviendrai légume. Et je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans un fauteuil à baver comme un nouveau-né.

Comprenant où voulait en venir son frère, Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, Dean! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Ne me demandes pas ça, s'il te plaît!

- Sammy! Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, avoua l'aîné, tu sais que pour moi, vivre ainsi, c'est pire que la mort. Ce serait pour moi, une délivrance. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu serais prêt à le faire si je me retrouve dans cet état.

Le regard humide, Sam agita la tête. Il ne pouvait plus parler de peur d'éclater en sanglots mais la douleur qu'il reseentait, à cet instant, lui tenaillait les entrailles. Pour lui, que la bataille soit gagnée ou pas, il perdrait son frère de toute façon.

Douzième chapitre

Aprés un petit repos de quelques jours, les deux frères reprirent la route. Ils se frottèrent à un Dieu qui utilisait les apparence d'idoles pour assouvir sa faim, d'un sorcier joueur de poker qui volait les années des gens ce qui avait presque coûté la vie à Dean qui s'était retrouvé à un âge bien avancé de quatre-vingt ans. Mais l'affaire qui les avait plus marqué, était, sans nul doute, celle où ils s'étaient vus propulsés dans un monde télévisé complètement grotesque. Au terme de cette affaire, les deux frères avaient découvert que le trickster n'était autre que l'archange Gabriel.

Retournant à leur hotel aprés une discussion quelque peu effrayante avec l'archange, Dean et Sam ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot durant le trajet. L'aîné se contenta de prendre une douche pour, ensuite, se glisser dans son lit. Le jeune Winchester ne tarda pas à l'imiter, pensant qu'il était bien trop risqué d'avoir une conversation avec son frère dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait actuellement. D'ordinaire, il entendait la respiration régulière de son aîné qui lui laissait comprendre que ce dernier s'était déjà endormi mais pas cette fois. Apparemment, Dean demeurait allongé, simulant son sommeil derrière ses yeux clos. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Se demandait le cadet, inquièt. Comment réagirait-il, lui mème, s'il était à sa place? La fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui.

Il faisait encore nuit quand le cadet émergea de son sommeil. Son frère n'était pas dans la chambre. La plupart du temps, c'était lui le premier à se lever, Dean préfèrant, de loin, profiter du lit le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant, le jour n'était pas encore levé et Sam dû constater que son aîné n'avait certainement pas dormi de la nuit. Il bondit hors de son lit et fonça dans la salle de bain. Une fois sa douche prise, il s'assit devant un café bien chaud et pianota sans grand interêt sur son ordinateur. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les persiennes, il attrappa le portable et composa le numéro de son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la sonnerie du téléphone que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sous le visage épuisé de son aîné.

- Où étais-tu?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit l'aîné, depuis quand c'est interdit?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre au risque de déclancher une dispute, Sam se contenta de baisser la tête sur son écran. Il devait lui parler mais pas dans ce genre de conditions.

Dean s'engouffra dans la salle de bain tandis que son jeune frère cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet en douceur. Il le trouva en furetant sur le net.

- Tu savais que dans la Bible, l'archange Gabriel est l'annonciateur de nouvelles, cria-t-il, pour être sûr que son aîné entende, il serait l'ange de la naissance, de la pitié et de la communication sous toutes ses formes.

Dean réapparut dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, le corps encore ruisselant.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il nous a si bien manipulé dans un écran, ironisa-t-il, ça fait partie des communications ça aussi!

- Tu n'es pas drôle, rumina le cadet, j'essai de trouver une explication à tout ce bordel et toi...

- Tu perds ton temps, coupa le plus âgé, ça doit faire un bon moment que plus rien ne va là-haut! Les démons peuvent buter les humains comme ça leurs chante, Lucifer est en ballade sur Terre et maintenant, les anges se paient royalement notre tête! Comment tu peux trouver une explication à ce genre de merdier?

Sam secoua négativement la tête sans quitter son écran du regard.

- Tu es un cas désespèré, Dean! Fit-il, en soupirant.

- Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives, lança l'aîné, en agitant le menton vers l'ordinateur, qu'est qu'il y a d'autre sur Gabriel?

Ravi d'avoir poussé la curiosité de son frère, le cadet se pencha sur l'article.

- Gabriel serait le messager de Dieu, l'ange de la résurrection et de la pitié, lut-il, en esquissant une légère grimace, il régit la magie, les visions, les voyages astraux. Il choisit les missions des âmes et les aide à s'incarner en les enseignant sur leur nouvelle vie. On dit que c'est lui qui met son doigt sur la bouche pour effacer tout souvenir d'autres vies et...

- Stop! S'écria Dean, comme s'il en avait assez, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit du mème Gabriel dont on parle!

- J'en ai bien peur, Dean! Et si tu comprends ce qui est écrit, certaines choses prennent leurs sens.

- Ah oui! Bah éclaire-moi parce que, là, je suis complètement larguer!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Annonciateur de nouvelles! Répéta-t-il, réincarnation, magie, visions!

- Hou! Lança l'aîné, en simulant un air impressionné, je suis au bord de l'admiration!

- Dean!

- Quoi! Tu veux me faire avaler que ce mec serait à l'origine de nos réincarnations dans le but d'être les hôtes de Lucifer et Michael, grogna Dean, bah voyons! Tu veux que je te dise! Ce type n'en a rien à cirer de nous et de tout le reste! Pour lui, nous sommes des pions sur un énorme échiquier et il s'amuse comme un bébé avec son hochet!

Sam leva les mains en guise d'impuissance.

- Tu es déconcertant, tu sais ça! Fit-il, en soupirant, je veux te faire comprendre qu'il y a une explication pour toute chose et que, peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, on a une chance de s'en sortir tous les deux.

L'aîné secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu te leurres, mon pauvre! Laissa-t-il entendre, et si tu cherches encore un moyen de sauver nos vies, laisse tomber! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes au coeur de cette guerre. Quand Lucifer s'apercevra que tu n'as plus rien de démon en toi, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi quand à moi! Bah tu connais la suite!

Sam allait protester quand son grand frère attrappa sa veste et l'enfila rapidement.

- J'ai faim! Tu viens!

Il quitta la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui sans attendre la réponse de son cadet. Seul, Sam ne savait plus comment faire avec son aîné. Dean était furieux contre tout ce qui arrivait, à juste titre, mais il se refusait de voir un avenir et pour le plus jeune, c'était une façon importante d'affronter cette guerre. A contre coeur, il referma son ordinateur et rejoignit son frère dans l'Impala.

Un mois aprés la mort d'Ellen et Jo.

Assis devant un feu de cheminée, Dean en était à sa quatrième bière. Son frère et lui venaient de décimer un nid de vampires. Aprés avoir roulé toute la nuit, ils avaient élus domicile dans une cabane isolée dans les bois de Deer Lodge, une petite ville du Montana. Epuisés, légèrement blessés, ils attendaient le jour pour reprendre la route. La mort d'Ellen et Jo les avaient plus affecté qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer, tous les deux. Si, au moins, le colt avait marché, elles n'auraient pas donné leurs vies pour rien mais les deux frères se sentaient encore plus coupables surtout depuis la libération du troisième cavalier. Plusieurs carnages avaient eu lieu depuis, un peu partout, dans le pays. Les morts se comptaient par milliers.

Il gelait à pierre fente dehors. Heureusement pour eux, il restait un peu de bois sur le côté de la vieille cabane. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'aîné fixait machinalement les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée tandis que Sam vérifiait les issues protégées d'une ligne de sel. Un pentagramme était dessiné sur le sol, juste devant la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai réussi à appeler Bobby quand j'étais dehors, déclara le cadet, c'est une chance puisque que les réseaux n'ont pas l'air fiables dans cette région.

- Il n'y a plus de réseau? S'étonna Dean, en se redressant.

- Si mais par intermittance! Je suppose que c'est à cause des montagnes!

Il y eu un court silence puis le plus jeune reprit aussitôt.

- Bobby pense que Lucifer serait à Burlington, au Kansas, finit-il par dire, en guettant la réaction de son aîné.

- Ah oui et qu'est ce qu'il lui fait penser ça?

Sam prit le temps de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Hormis le fait qu'il y a eu un effroyable tremblement de terre dans la ville, certaines personnes auraient aperçu une étoile trés sombre tomber dans un lac, deux jours avant que tout s'effondre.

Dean commençait à trouver les informations de son vieil ami trés intéressantes. Il posa sa bouteille de bière sur la petite table pour remettre une bûche dans le feu.

- Le quatrième cavalier! Dit-il, comme si plus rien ne l'étonnait, maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis, on peut s'attendre à d'avantage de carnage.

- Oui, je sais mais...je pense que ce serait idiot d'y aller seulement nous trois, avoua le cadet, la dernière fois, ça a failli mal tourner.

- Je sais! C'est pour ça que dés qu'on sera sorti de cette ville, on va appeler Bobby pour qu'il nous trouve le maximum de chasseurs pour nous venir en aide, proposa Dean, je ne commettrai pas la mème erreur.

Au moment où Sam allait prendre la parole, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un rôdait autour de la vieille cabane. Avec le plus de précaution possible, les deux frères s'armèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas prudent d'agir ainsi mais ce n'était pas, non plus, dans leur nature de rester cacher devant le danger. Ils se séparèrent dans un commun accord silencieux. Sam fit lentement le tour de la petite maison tandis que son aîné se dirigeait vers le bois où il avait camouffler sa voiture. Arrivé à la hauteur du véhicule, il vit un jeune homme qui tentait de démarrer l'Impala. Dean tendit son fusil en direction du pare-brise.

- Sors de là! Cria-t-il, je veux voir tes mains!

Le jeune homme fut surpris et sursauta légèrement. Sans broncher, il obeit, les mains sur la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit-il, sans lever les yeux vers le jeune chasseur.

- Bah voyons! Retorqua l'aîné, je suis curieux de connaître ton excuse.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il fait trés froid, grogna le jeune voleur, je cherchai juste un coin pour me réchauffer.

- En bidouillant les fils de ma bagnole! Question mensonge, tu repasseras, mec!

Le jeune homme esquissa un grimace en soupirant.

- Tu es tout seul, demanda l'aîné, en s'approchant.

- Oui, monsieur! Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je cherchai...

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, coupa Sam, en les rejoignant.

Il tenait fermement les bras d'une jeune femme qui semblait se débattre inutilement.

- Tiens, tiens! Je te croyais seul! Ironisa Dean, en poussant le jeune étranger contre la voiture, qu'est ce que tu cherchais exactement?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le journal de John tomba de la poche du jeune homme. L'aîné crispa la mâchoire et empoigna le jeune voleur par le col.

- Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça? S'énerva-t-il, qui es-tu?

Devant le silence de l'inconnu, Dean perdit patience. Il posa le canon de son fusil sur la joue de l'étranger et reposa la question avec plus de fermeté.

- S'il vous plait, non! S'écria la jeune femme, ne faites pas ça!...On cherchait une voiture pour aller en ville.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Ils ne les croyaient pas. Dean ramassa le journal et le mit dans sa poche puis attrappa brutalement le bras du jeune voleur.

- On va terminer cette petite conversation à l'intérieur, décrèta-t-il, en l'entraînant dans la cabane.

Solidement attachés sur une chaise, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis une bonne heure. L'aîné avait posé le journal sur la table et regardait les deux jeunes inconnus comme s'il attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

- Il y a pas mal d'objets en argent dans le coffre, des croix anciennes qui peuvent rapporter gros à des petits voleurs mais vous, déclara Dean, en agitant son couteau vers eux, vous ne prenez qu'un simple journal.

Le jeune homme le toisa d'un regard provocateur.

- Il se trouve que ce journal m'appartient, lança-t-il, d'un air sérieux, je l'ai en ma possession depuis que...

- Tais-toi! On n'a pas le droit! Le coupa la jeune femme, en lui tapant rageusement sur le pied avec son talon.

Les deux frères ne savaient plus quoi penser de ces jeunes gens qui semblaient en savoir beaucoup plus qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. Sam fit signe à son grand frère pour qu'il le rejoigne dans la pièce voisine.

- T'en penses quoi? S'enquit-il, décontenancé par l'attitude du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir peur.

- Je suppose qu'ils nous prennent, nous-mème, pour des voleurs, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il prétend que le journal lui appartienne mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il n'a pas prit les couteaux en argent et tout ce qui représentait de la valeur.

- Il s'apprêtait quand mème à voler la voiture, remarqua Sam, en soupirant.

- Aprés avoir été dans le coffre, prit le journal de papa pour le mettre dans sa poche et ensuite, il pique la bagnole, non, Sammy! Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez ces deux là! Je pense qu'on va devoir jouer franc-jeu pour en savoir plus!

Il retourna dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir en face de deux jeunes prisonniers.

- Trés bien! Fit-il, en jouant volontairement avec son couteau, nous savons que vous savez alors ne perdons pas de temps inutile et passons aux choses sérieuses! Qui êtes-vous?

Aprés quelques hésitations mal dissimulées, la jeune femme répondit d'une voix trés calme.

- Je m'appelle Mona et lui, c'est mon cousin, Jimmy! Nous sommes chasseurs!

Sam fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son frère.

- Et le journal! Pourquoi le vouliez vous?

- Il est à nous ce journal, bordel! S'énerva le jeune homme, on en a besoin!

A bout de nerf, Dean frappa violemment sur la table.

- J'en ai ma claque de tes mensonges! On veut la vérité! S'écria-t-il, en adoptant son regard le plus dur.

Mona semblait trés inquiète quand à son jeune cousin, il paraissait plutôt serein.

- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir si votre journal est dans le coffre, à sa place? Suggéra-t-il, calmement, je pourrai récupèrer le mien.

Il avait parlé sur un ton presque moqueur. Il esquissa un petit sourire arrogant.

- Pour des chasseurs qui ont la réputation d'être infaillibles, je trouve que vous avez commis pas mal d'erreur, continua-t-il, sous le regard incendiaire de Dean, si j'avais été un démon, je vous aurai envoyé voler en sortant de la voiture. C'est une faute de jeune premier que vous avez commis.

L'aîné émit un bruit sourd et grognon qui émana de sa gorge. Mais Jimmy ne semblait pas impressionner.

- Oh, ça! C'est sûrement parce qu'un démon n'aurait pas pu en sortir, lança le cadet, en croisant les bras, depuis la mort de Ruby, Dean a renforcé la voiture avec des pentagrammes en dessous de chaque siège et un fil de fer pur dans chaque porte.

- Donc, si tu avais été un démon, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, du schnock! Rumina l'aîné, en se tournant vers son frère, tu devrais aller voir dans le coffre. Ils ont peut-être pris autre chose.

Sam prit une arme puis quitta la petite cabane. Pendant ce temps, Dean attrappa le journal et l'ouvrit machinalement. Mais les deux jeune gens le regardaient d'un air inquièt.

- Mon père avait peut-être le mème goùt en journal que le vôtre, plaisanta Mona, d'un air timide.

Dean parcourut le petit livre qu'il connaissait par coeur puis leva les yeux vers les jeunes prisonniers.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es une meilleure menteuse que ton cousin, dit-il, sous le regard furieux du jeune homme.

Sam revint trés vite et remit soigneusement le sel devant la porte.

- Apparemment, ces jeunes gens ne mentaient pas! Fit-il, en sortant le journal de sa veste, il était encore dans le coffre.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains étaient bien le journal de John puisqu'il venait de lire quelques pages. Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit le journal que Sam venait d'apporter.

- Oh mince! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? S'étonna le cadet, c'est les deux mèmes!

L'aîné se tourna vers les deux jeunes prisonniers, une étincelle de colère dans le regard.

Treizième chapitre

La jeune femme fit un mouvement de recul quand elle vit l'aîné s'approcher d'eux en armant son révolver.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications pour que le mème journal se retrouve en double, grogna celui-ci, en posant son arme sur le front du jeune homme.

- Euh, Dean! Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'inquièta son cadet, à quoi tu penses?

- Soit notre ami Gabriel s'amuse encore avec nos nerfs, soit ces deux crapules viennent d'une autre époque! Lança Dean, sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard, cinq secondes, c'est tout ce que tu as pour me dire tout ce que tu sais!

Jimmy gardait son attitude désinvolte tandis que sa jeune cousine semblait mal à l'aise. Elle paniqua quand l'aîné commença son compte à rebours.

- Cinq!

- Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait! Le supplia-t-elle, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Quatre!

- Te gène pas! Tire! Le provoqua le jeune homme, un sourire aux les lèvres.

- Trois!

- S'il vous plait! Insista Mona, mais cette fois à l'adresse de Sam.

- Deux!

- Dean! On devrait peut-être...

- Un!...By by!

- C'est bon, je vais tout vous dire! S'écria la jeune femme, avant que Dean ne s'apprête à tirer.

Son cousin se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant d'un regard furieux.

- Non, Mona! On ne doit pas!

Il y eu un court silence puis Dean releva son arme.

- La ferme! Rumina-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, je t'écoute!

Celle-ci jeta un dernier regard en direction de son cousin.

- Nous avons fait un bond de vingt cinq ans en arrière, expliqua-t-elle, c'était la seule chose à faire parce que la guerre n'en finit plus et beaucoup trop de monde meurt chaque jour.

- Quoi! Tu veux dire que la guerre continue encore dans vingt cinq ans! S'étonna Sam, mais c'est incroyable!

- Ce qui est incroyable, c'est qu'on ait tenu jusque là, remarqua Jimmy, au départ, nous étions si peu mais au fil du temps, les chasseurs ont formé d'autres chasseurs et le nombre a considérablement augmenté. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour les voir périr comme des pantins à chaque attaque! Alors quand Castiel nous a proposé de revenir au moment qui a tout fait basculer, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour rencontrer les deux grandes légendes...les Winchester!

Il avait parlé avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

- Arrête Jimmy! Ce n'est pas le moment! Intervint Mona, en se tournant vers Dean, il faut avouer que Castiel était réticent à cette idée mais vous avez insisté pour que quelqu'un revienne à cette époque pour vous prévenir.

Sam se redressa d'un trait.

- Dean est encore en vie dans votre monde!

- Oui, bien sûr! C'est lui qui dirige l'armée! Répondit la jeune femme, comme si celà était évident.

Un large sourire vint éclaircir le visage du cadet. Son frère allait vivre et cette idée lui procurait un énorme soulagement. Pour Dean, c'était diffèrent. Il s'était vu mourir des mains de son propre frère. Il en conclut donc que Sam était bien redevenu un humain normal ce qui avait empêché Lucifer de le prendre pour hôte.

- Tu as parlé d'un moment qui a tout fait basculer, demanda-t-il, c'est quand?

- Demain, à Burlington! Il va y avoir d'autre séisme trés violents, déclara Mona, quand vous arriverez en ville, votre ami Bobby sera déjà sur place avec d'autres chasseurs. La bataille sera sanglante mais vous y parviendrez et tuerez Lucifer. Les quatre cavaliers disparaitront aussitôt.

Les deux frères se jetèrent des regards surpris.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait toujours la guerre à ton époque, s'étonna Sam, en fronçant les sourcils, comment est ce possible si Lucifer est mort?

Mona et Jimmy se regardèrent comme si une certaine crainte les empêchaient d'avouer la suite.

- Je ne sens plus mes mains, déclara la jeune femme, en grimaçant.

Aprés quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sam se pencha sur elle et retira ses liens.

- Tes poignets saignent! Dit-il, en soupirant, je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su...

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, j'en ai connu d'autre, le coupa gentiment Mona.

Elle semblait observer le visage du jeune chasseur comme si elle cherchait à graver chaque trait dans sa mémoire.

- Venez! La trousse à pharmacie se trouve dans l'autre pièce.

Seul avec Jimmy, l'aîné le défia d'un regard méfiant avant de ranger son arme. Il sortit son couteau et coupa les liens puis s'assit en face de lui en continuant à l'observer comme s'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui.

- Alors, comme ça tu es chasseur! Qui t'a formé?

- Mon père!

- Qui est-ce?

- Un sâle con! Lança le jeune homme, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Dean se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Quelle reconnaissance! Fit-il, d'un air agacé.

Jimmy ne releva pas. De retour dans la pièce principale, Sam avait bandé les poignets de la jeune femme. Avant de s'asseoir, il jeta une bûche dans le feu.

- Trés bien! Où en étions-nous? Ah oui, Lulu a passé l'arme à gauche, les cavaliers se sont évaporés et on ne doit pas intervenir et laisser ces salopards s'en sortir! C'est bien ça! Ironisa froidement l'aîné, en croisant les bras. Vous êtes de quel côté?

- Dean! Soupira son jeune frère, mal à l'aise.

Le cadet se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

- En fait, on aimerait bien savoir comment ça va se passer, fit-il, parce qu'on a déjà essayé de tuer Lucifer avec le colt mais sans succés. Et puis Dean a raison, s'il meurt, pourquoi nous empêcher d'y aller?

Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Jimmy décida de prendre la parole.

- Ce sera un leurre! Avoua-t-il, Lucifer va maquiller sa mort.

- Hein! Tu veux bien répèter! S'étonna l'aîné, avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Jimmy poussa un soupir exaspéré en se tournant vers sa cousine.

- Tu vois! Qu'est ce que je te disais? Mème vingt cinq ans plus jeune, c'est le mème crétin borné!

- Hé! S'énerva l'aîné, en bondissant sur ses jambes, on te trouve en train de trafiquer ma bagnole et maintenant, tu veux nous faire avaler tes salades! Qui nous dit que tu es bien ce que tu prétends être, petit merdeux?

Jimmy se leva d'un trait et défia l'aîné d'un regard noir de colère.

- On est là parce que c'était ton idée! S'écria-t-il, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, c'est toi qui a convaincu Castiel et c'est encore toi qui nous a ordonné de prendre le journal de John! Si on ne l'avait pas eu sur nous, on aurait pu finir notre travail sans que vous vous doutiez de quoique que ce soit! Mais non! Monsieur n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête!

Dean crispa la mâchoire de colère et fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Fous ton cul sur cette chaise et ferme ta grande gueule!

Jimmy tenta de le défier mais finit par abandonner quand il aperçut une étincelle de furie dans le regard vert de son interlocuteur. Ce fut à contre coeur qu'il reprit place à côté de sa cousine. Sam qui avait observé toute la scène, en conclut que Jimmy devait bien connaître le Dean du futur pour ne pas le provoquer dans l'état ou l'aîné se trouvait actuellement. Il se leva à son tour et tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ecoute! On arrivera à rien de cette façon, dit-il, calmement, on va les laisser nous donner leurs explications et ensuite on verra, ok?

Reprenant un semblant de calme, l'aîné retourna à sa place sans lâcher Jimmy du regard.

Ce fut Mona qui décida de reprendre la parole.

- Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pu le faire mais quelqu'un a prévenu Lucifer que Michael était en Dean depuis sa naissance, avoua-t-elle, ce qui l'a poussé à simuler sa mort à Burlington. Aprés ça, tout le monde pensait que l'apocalypse était bel et bien finie sauf vous deux. Vous avez été trés septiques pendant plusieurs mois mais au bout de deux longues années sans l'apparition d'un démon, vous avez fini par vous y faire.

Elle marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussitôt.

- Pendant ce temps, Lucifer a enlevé un jeune garçon qu'il a soumis au sang de démon et a attendu quinze ans pour en faire son hôte. Il avait aussi eu le temps de rassembler toute une armée.

Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais que Michael allait le tuer, s'étonna Sam, un peu perdu.

- Non, aprés la bataille de Burlington, Michael a quitté le corps de votre frère, continua la jeune femme, et puis...tellement de choses se sont passé dans vos vies que...personne ne s'attendait à revoir Lucifer ressurgir aprés tant d'années, pas mème vous!

- Les parents de Mona ont été tué par la première attaque de ce fumier, avoua Jimmy, elle n'avait que cinq ans quand mon père l'a recueilli. C'est à ce moment là que ce sâle con est devenu obsédé par sa vengeance.

- Euh, qui? S'enquit le cadet, légèrement surpris.

- Mon père! C'est un chasseur mais depuis ce drame il nous a élevé comme de vrais soldats, déclara Jimmy, d'un air écoeuré, ce type est dénué de sentiment.

L'aîné poussa un soupir puis se leva lentement.

- C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, remarqua-t-il, avec une légère grimace, notre père nous a élevé de la mème façon mais sans son rigoureux entraînement, nous serions morts depuis longtemps.

- Venant de ta part, ça ne me surprend pas! Retorqua Jimmy, sur un ton ironique, mais dans cette bénéfique éducation, on ne nous apprend pas à survivre aprés la mort de nos proches et encore moins, à y faire face seul, parce que je n'ai pas eu à compter sur le soutien de mon père quand les démons ont sauvagement assassiné ma mère.

- Hé, mec! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était la meilleure des solutions, lança Dean, en sortant son portable de la poche, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches, des amis. Chaque chasseur a son lot de malheur à porter, on fait avec, c'est tout.

- C'est exact! Renchérit Sam, il faut se raccrocher à tout ce qui nous reste. C'est pourquoi, Dean et moi, on ne serait rien, l'un sans l'autre. Nous le savons tous les deux.

L'aîné se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais appeler Bobby pour lui dire d'annuler son voyage à Burlington, si toutefois, il avale tout ce baratin, déclara-t-il, en soupirant, et puis, je préfère sortir avant que tout le monde se mette à pleurnicher!

Il quitta la petite cabane en claquant la porte. Jimmy poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences! Laissa entendre Sam, il peut paraître rustre au premier abord mais je ne connais personne qui soit plus humain que lui.

- On ne doit pas parler du mème Dean Winchester! Celui de mon époque n'est qu'un...

- Jimmy! Le coupa sa jeune cousine, le regard indigné.

Exaspéré, le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes et fonça vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu? L'interrogea le cadet, parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler à Dean en ce moment surtout que vous me semblé de vraies piles électriques tous les deux!

- J'ai un message à lui remettre de sa part, avoua Jimmy, en grimaçant, je sens qu'il va beaucoup aimé!

Il quitta la petite cabane aprés avoir pris le journal de John.

Quatorzième chapitre

Dés que le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, Sam se tourna vers Mona.

- Lui parler de quoi? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jimmy et Dean ont eu une conversation avant notre départ, répondit la jeune femme, j'ignore de quoi celà retourne.

Le cadet poussa un léger soupir en se levant.

- Je suppose qu'une bonne tasse de café chaud te ferait du bien, laissa-t-il entendre, en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Oh oui, merci! Accepta Mona, sans le quitter du regard.

Elle prit la tasse et glissa ses deux mains autour comme pour se les rechauffer.

- Alors, dis-moi! C'est Mona comment? Je connais peut-être tes parents.

La jeune femme toussota légèrement aprés avoir bu une gorgée du liquide chaud.

- Désolée! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, déclara-t-elle, à cause de...

Elle semblait chercher le mot adéquat.

- L'effet papillon! Supposa Sam, bien sûr, je comprend.

- Oui, c'est ça! Certaine intervention pourrait être désastreuse pour le futur.

Il y eu un court silence puis Sam reprit calmement.

- Tu es chasseuse pourtant, tu me sembles tellement fragile.

- Ce n'était pas l'avis des démons que j'ai tué, déclara Mona, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

D'abord surpris, Sam écata d'un rire franc. La jeune femme semblait subjuguée par le cadet.

Il faisait tellement froid que Dean dû s'installer dans l'Impala pour appeler Bobby. Aprés avoir démarrer la voiture, il profita du chauffage quelques secondes. Comme il l'avait pensé, le vieux chasseur s'était montré plutôt septique quand à cette histoire mais, par prudence, il avait fini par accepter de rester chez lui alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Je suis comme toi, Bobby, avoua l'aîné, mais à la radio, ils disent que la ville est entièrement ravagée par les seismes. Les rescapés ont évacués la ville depuis un moment déjà. Je sais que...

Il se stoppa quand Jimmy vint s'asseoir sur le côté passager.

- Te gênes surtout pas! Grogna-t-il, mécontent, dégage de ma bagnole!

- Oh, ça va! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais monté dedans, lança Jimmy, en haussant les épaules.

Dean lui adressa un regard mêlé de surprise et de colère.

- On sera chez toi demain soir, fit-il, à son vieil ami au bout du fil.

Il rangea le portable dans sa poche et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il, froidement.

- J'ai encore un message a te délivrer, avoua Jimmy, en lui tendant le journal.

L'aîné jeta un regard sur le journal puis leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Je croyais que sans ça, tu ne te serais pas fait prendre, lança-t-il, en agitant la main vers le petit carnet brun, et maintenant, tu as un message a me donner. Tu mens à ta propre cousine!...Un message de la part de qui, d'ailleurs?

- De toi! Enfin, de ton futur toi!...Mona ne doit pas être au courant, déclara le jeune homme, au départ, je devais venir seul mais, à la dernière minute, tu as changé d'avis! Allez savoir pourquoi! Tout est dedans!

Dean crispa la mâchoire et attrappa le journal d'un coup sec.

- Je connais chacune des pages que contient ce journal et je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble à un message quelconque!

- Pourtant, c'est là dedans!

L'aîné poussa un soupir exaspèré puis fit défiler les feuilles sous ses yeux. Il fut attiré par la doublure du carnet qui lui semblait un peu plus épais qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans faire attention à son voisin, il prit son couteau et fit une petite entaille dans le carton fin du journal. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit une petite lettre, pliée en quatre, glissée entre la couverture et le carton fin. Jimmy demeurait étrangement silencieux, observant toutes les réactions du jeune chasseur. L'aîné déplia la lettre et, sans vraiment lire le contenu, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la signature.

- C'est bien mon écriture, reconnut-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et alors? Ca dit quoi? S'enquit aussitôt Jimmy, en se penchant sur le papier.

Dean replia la lettre en toisant son jeune passager.

- Apparemment, tu ne l'as pas lu, dit-il, calmement, alors, c'est qu'il avait...que j'avais mes raisons!

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard furieux.

- Des raisons! Tu n'as jamais eu de vrais raisons! Fulmina-t-il, juste l'envie d'emmerder son monde, quelque soit l'époque!

L'aîné esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

- Si tu le dis! Laissa-t-il entendre, en agitant le menton vers la cabane, maintenant, t'es gentil, tu dégages!

Jimmy lui lança son regard le plus furieux et quitta la voiture en claquant brutalement la portière. Dés qu'il fut enfin seul, Dean déplia lentement la lettre, avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'allait-il découvrir encore?

"Salut toi...ou moi, comme tu préfères!

Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai mûrement réfléchi quand à la date où je devais t'envoyer mes messagers mais avant la bataille de Burlington me semblait la meilleure, surtout que nous y avons perdu Bobby. Sauver la peau de ce vieux renard n'était pas du superflu pour moi!

Donc, comme te l'a dit Jimmy, nous sommes toujours en pleine guerre à cause de Lucifer qui nous a jouer un sâle tour. Il est resté dans l'ombre quinze ans, ce salopard, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sam parce que nos vies avaient pris une tournure tellement agréable que j'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air, mais Michael est venu me rendre visite dix ans aprés la soi-disant mort de Lucifer. Il disait que quelque chose se tramait et qu'on devait être prêt au cas où ça tournerait mal mais j'ai refusé...j'ai dis non, mon pote! J'ai refusé que Michael me prenne encore pour son hôte, je l'ai mème chasser de chez moi. Résultat, quand Lucifer a pu prendre possession de son nouveau receptacle, il a commencé par tuer Sam et sa femme. Je suis arrivé juste pour sauver leur petite fille. De son côté, Michael avait pris un hôte au hasard, par ma faute, et devine quoi! C'est Lulu qui a gagné! Inutile de te dire que je m'en veux! J'ai pris les mauvaises décisions qui ont tué Sam, sa femme, la mienne et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que quelques villes qui tiennent encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant que...enfin, t'as compris! Une seule chose m'importait: venger Sam! J'ai tout sacrifié pour tenter d'y parvenir et j'ai mis ce monde dans la panade avec mes conneries.

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai envoyé deux gosses au lieu de chasseurs expérimentés. Tout simplement parce que Castiel ne pourra pas les faire revenir. Et, crois-moi, vu la bataille qui se prépare, ils seront plus en sécurité à ton époque qu'à la mienne et je veux les savoir en vie quand tout sera détruit ici. Disons que ce sera une maigre consolation pour la misérable vie que je leur ai offert. J'en ai voulu à papa de nous avoir trimballer à travers le pays, à nous donner des ordres comme à des soldats, de vouloir se venger à tout prix. Bah, crois-le ou non mais je suis bien pire que lui et ce n'est pas Jimmy qui me contredira! Et oui, mec! T'as saisi! Cet emmerdeur à la grande gueule, c'est ton fils. Quand à Mona, c'est la fille de Sam.

Bon, quand tu te seras resaisi, mec, va falloir que tu prennes les choses en main et prend les bonnes décisions parce que je n'ai pas su le faire.

Ah oui, j'allais oublié! Si Castiel ne peut plus les faire revenir c'est parce qu'il est le seul ange qui reste et sans les autres, ses pouvoirs diminuent, il s'affaiblit de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ange, sache que Gabriel va rejoindre nos rangs et c'est important que tu le saches comme ça, tu gagneras un temps précieux. Je l'ai soupçonné d'avoir mouchardé à Lucifer que Michael était déjà en moi mais je m'étais largement trompé. J'ignore encore qui l'a fait.

Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit! Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si tu avoues tout à Sam ou pas. Je sais, je te laisse encore plus de poids sur les épaules mais, je ne te le répèterais jamais assez: ne recommet pas les mème erreurs que moi!

Le remord qui ronge mes vieux os me détruit un peu plus chaque jour. Si j'avais écouté Michael, on n'en serait pas là et je coulerai des jours heureux avec ma femme et mon fils. Sam serait encore en vie.

Tu ne te voyais pas vieillir! Là, c'est encore pire, non seulement tu es un vieux chasseur aigri mais en plus, tu es désespèrément seul.

Les cartes sont entre tes mains, je ne dis pas que tu as un bon jeu mais tu dois absolument gagner!

Ton toi du futur!"

Il fallut à Dean, plusieurs minutes pour que tous les mots de cette lettre prennent leur place dans sa tête. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il replia calmement le papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche puis posa les mains sur le volant. Respirer, il devait penser à respirer parce que son coeur frappait violemment dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était nouée et c'était sans compter cette affreuse envie de hurler. Jamais il n'avait maudit quelqu'un comme il se maudissait à cet instant.

Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme, il sortit de la voiture et prit le chemin de la cabane. Ce fut d'un air décontracté qu'il entra mais son regard furieux trahissait ses émotions.

- On part de bonne heure demain matin! Décréta-t-il, en se plaçant devant la fenêtre, je prend le premier tour de garde.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Jimmy puis se retourna vers son aîné. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé pour que son frère soit encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était en sortant de la vieille cabane. Dés qu'il fut assez prés de son aîné pour que les deux jeunes gens n'entendent pas leur conversation, il n'hésita pas à aller droit au but.

- Il avait un message pour toi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Aucune importance!

- Dean! Arrête! On avait dit, plus de mensonge!

L'aîné poussa un long soupir puis leva les yeux vers son jeune frère. Ce fut à cet instant que celui-ci put entrevoir le désespoir dans les prunelles vertes du jeune chasseur.

- Demain...chez Bobby, je te dirais tout!...Pour l'instant...j'ai besoin de faire le point!

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il savait pertinemment que Dean n'était pas en état de parler, quoiqu'il ait pu apprendre sur leur futur. Il tapota amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère puis s'éloigna vers la couverture qui allait lui servir de lit puisque Mona occupait le seul lit de la cabane.

De son côté, Jimmy observait silencieusement les deux frères. Il paraissait surpris de leur complicité. Resistant à l'envie d'aller demander à Dean ce que contenait cette lettre, il esquissa une grimace et se coucha à contre coeur.

Le soleil n'était mème pas levé quand l'Impala quitta Deer Lodge. Aprés avoir dormi quelques heures, Dean se concentrait sur sa conduite dans un silence qui embarassa son jeune frère. Seule, la radio laissait du Foreigner envahir l'habitacle. Sam jetait des coups d'oeil à l'arrière où Mona et Jimmy étaient assis. Depuis la veille, il n'avait cessé de détailler le visage du jeune homme.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de nous donner le nom de tes parents mais...c'est étrange, tu me rappelles quelqu'un mais je ne saurais pas dire qui.

Mal à l'aise, Jimmy pouvait voir le regard de l'aîné le fixer dans le rétroviseur.

- Ne t'aventure pas dans cette conversation avec notre jeune ami, lança Dean, un sourire en coin, il se trouve que son père est un sâle con.

- Dean! S'indigna Sam, gêné.

L'aîné secoua la tête en poussant un petit soupir.

- Moi aussi, j'ai pensé, à un certain moment, que papa était un...sâle con, avoua le cadet, mais j'ai compris, bien trop tard, pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Peut-être que Jimmy ne voit qu'une façade de son père, celle qu'il veut lui laisser voir.

- Merci pour ta psychologie à deux balles, Sammy! Rumina l'aîné, tout le monde se sent beaucoup mieux!

Un autre silence, encore plus pesant, vint s'instaurer entre eux.

Alors qu'il roulait sur les routes désertes du Montana, un violent éclair frappa à quelques mètres, devant eux. Pris par surprise, Dean fit une embardée et freina d'un coup sec. Au beau milieu du chemin terreux, on pouvait voir le corps d'un homme, allongé à mème le sol.

- Mais c'est quoi ça? Lança Sam, étonné.

- Vous ne bougez pas de là! Ordonna l'aîné, en attrappant le colt.

Il sortit prudemment de la voiture et s'avança vers l'inconnu, en restant sur ses gardes. De son côté, le cadet s'était armé d'un révolver et du couteau, prêt à intervenir.

Dean crut reconnaître une silhouette mais n'en fut certain que quand il se posta devant lui.

- Castiel!

L'ange ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels et une grande balafre creusait sa joue. Il semblait gravement blessé et perdait abondamment son sang. L'aîné comprit que ce Castiel ne pouvait venir que du futur. Il agita la main vers la voiture pour demander aux occupants de venir le rejoindre. A peine arrivée prés d'eux, Mona se jeta sur l'ange.

- Mon Dieu, Castiel!

Jimmy se pencha sur lui et observa minutieusement ses blessures.

- Que c'est-il passé?

Sam aida l'ange à se relever doucement mais celui-ci toussota à plusieurs reprises, crachant son sang. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et dû prendre un instant avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Nous...avons perdu! Dit-il, entre deux grimaces.

- Et mon père? S'enquit Jimmy, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mort! Il a été...écartelé!

A ces mots, Dean ravala difficilement sa salive. C'était donc ainsi qu'il devait finir! Attristée par la nouvelle, Mona éclata en sanglots. Son cousin glissa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Castiel se tourna avec peine vers l'aîné et tendit une main vers lui pour attrapper la veste du jeune chasseur. Il tira dessus pour le forcer à se baisser. Sans protester, Dean se pencha et tendit l'oreille.

- Tout est ta faute! Murmura-t-il, avant de s'effondrer.

Abasourdi, l'aîné devint soudainement blafard. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les autres qui avaient certainement tout entendu.

Quinzième chapitre

C'était l'aube mais le ciel était encore obscurci. Dean ne releva pas la tête immédiatement, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter les regards qu'il sentaient posés sur lui. Castiel était inerte au sol, baignant dans son sang.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là? S'étonna Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais son aîné ne répondait pas, mal à l'aise devant la situation.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la question? Lança Jimmy, sur un ton acerbe, tu dois être au courant! Il a dû tout te dire dans cette lettre.

- Quelle lettre? S'enquit le cadet, de plus en plus perdu.

Dean se redressa de toute sa hauteur et inspecta les alentours.

- Je t'ai déjà dis...demain...chez Bobby! Laissa-t-il entendre, sans le regarder, en attendant, il faut enterré ce bougre avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.

- Quoi! S'écria Jimmy, l'enterré! Mais il s'agit de Castiel!

A bout de nerf, l'aîné poussa un soupir contrarié avant de jeter son regard le plus menaçant vers le jeune homme.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant! Grogna-t-il, mais si on l'emmène à l'hôpital, ces imbéciles rendront le corps à la famille de son hôte et je ne crois pas que ce soit une trés bonne idée. Alors, je vais aller lui creuser une tombe dans ces bois et toi...tu fous ton cul dans la voiture et tu ne la ramènes plus! Est ce que j'ai été assez clair ou il faut que j'utilise la manière forte pour que tu fermes enfin ta grande gueule?

Sam se leva lentement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ecoute! Je te sens vraiment à cran, là! Fit-il, j'ignore ce que tu sais mais tu devrais te calmer. Je vais t'aider à...

- Non! Coupa Dean, je vais le faire. Toi, garde un oeil sur ce...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase puis se dirigea vers l'Impala pour prendre une pelle dans le coffre.

Assis sur une vieille souche, l'aîné demeurait silencieux devant l'amas de terre qui formait, désormais, la dernière demeure de Castiel. Depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre, il n'avait pas encore réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Tristesse, désarroi, peur, tout ce qu'il craignait, le tenaillait par les entrailles. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ce futur qui se dessinait, peu à peu, devant lui.

Il sentit une présence, derrière lui, et bondit sur ses jambes, le colt à la main.

- Ce n'est que moi!

Castiel jeta un regard vers la petite croix légèrement penchée où son nom était grossièrement gravé.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas nous pister, rumina Dean, en évitant le regard de l'ange.

- Vous, non! Mais lui, oui! Avoua celui-ci, en agitant le menton vers la tombe de fortune, j'ai senti sa présence dés qu'il est tombé. J'apprécie que tu ais évité de la peine à la famille de mon hôte.

- Tu étais là! Souffla l'aîné, encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il se détourna comme pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Le monde court à sa perte! Dit-il, tout bas, et j'en serais responsable.

- Ne vois pas les choses de cette façon! Déclara calmement Castiel, essaie de voir au delà des apparences.

- Je te précise que, mème toi, tu m'accuseras! Retorqua Dean, en le pointant du doigt, alors ne me sors pas des trucs que tu regretteras par la suite!

- Ce n'est pas moi mais le Castiel du futur, rectifia l'ange, tout comme c'est le Dean du futur qui commettra une erreur. Ce que j'essai de te dire, c'est que tu as encore une chance de tout changer.

L'aîné secoua négativement la tête.

- Il avait sûrement raison! Fit-il, presqu'à lui-mème, quand j'ai fait ce bond de cinq ans dans le temps, Lucifer m'a fait comprendre que quoique je fasse, je me retrouverai face à lui et je perdrai...les hommes perdront.

- Pas tant que je serai là! Avoua Castiel, avec certitude.

Ce fut alors que Dean se retourna vers lui, en le dévisageant d'un air blasé.

- Ouvre les yeux, Cas! Lança-t-il, en agitant la main vers l'amas de terre, c'est là que tu finiras! Regarde la vérité en face!

Il ramassa la pelle et tourna les talons en direction de la voiture qui attendait sur le côté de la route.

Tout le reste du trajet se termina dans un silence presque religieux. Mona s'était endormie sur les épaules de son cousin. Jimmy n'arrêtait pas de guetter l'aîné, à travers le rétroviseur. Etant le seul à ignorer le véritable enjeu de toute l'histoire, Sam s'était plongé dans un livre pour éviter une énième dispute avec son grand frère. Dean était sur les nerfs et le faisait clairement comprendre dans son mutisme qui rendait l'ambiance insupportable.

Quand il fit la connaissance des deux jeunes gens, Bobby avait, lui aussi, dévisager Jimmy comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Sam avait prit le temps de bien expliquer la situation au vieux chasseur sans omettre la mort du Castiel du futur. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était contenté de rester toujours aussi silencieux, installé prés de la fenêtre.

- Donc, vous êtes coincés à notre époque! En conclut Bobby, en se râclant négligemment la barbe, quelle histoire! Mais...vous êtes ici chez vous aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra!

- C'est trés gentil, articula timidement Mona, on ne voudrait pas vous...

- Non, non, non! Coupa le vieux chasseur, ça ne me gêne absolument pas! Soyez les bienvenus dans mon humble repère de vieux baraudeur.

Il esquissa un petit sourire qui détendit rapidement l'atmosphère. Sam rejoignit son frère prés de la fenêtre et vint se planter devant lui.

- Excuse mon empressement mais j'aimerai savoir de quoi tout ça retourne! Fit-il, Jimmy a parlé d'une lettre. Est ce qu'il y a des informations qui puissent nous aider ou, je ne sais pas, moi, quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser?

Son aîné se leva et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir une lettre pliée. Il semblait hésiter à la tendre à son jeune frère comme si chacun de ses gestes était une erreur de plus à son actif.

- J'aimerai que...ça serait bien si tu...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots adéquats, se sentant observé par le regard inquisiteur de Jimmy. Ce fut avec un petit soupir contrarié qu'il plaça le papier entre les mains de son frère.

- Ne me juge pas! Finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Mais...non...je ne...tu vas où?

- Prendre l'air!

La porte claqua derrière l'aîné qui s'éloignait à grande enjambées vers l'Impala. Inquièt de ce qu'il allait découvrir, Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dehors, observant la silhouette de son grand frère s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre d'un air interrogatif puis décida de s'asseoir.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer! S'enquit Bobby, un peu perdu.

- Oh, et bien...cette lettre a été écrite par Dean...celui du futur, répondit Sam, en grimaçant légèrement, et je dois avouer que c'est assez flippant. Je vais lire une lettre que mon frère va écrire dans vingt cinq ans.

- Trés intéressant! Déclara le vieux chasseur, je suis assez surpris que Dean, quelque soit son âge, ait pensé à écrire, alors, j'espère, au moins, qu'il nous file des informations.

Sans attendre, Sam déplia le papier et prit le temps de lire en silence. Au fil de sa lecture, le teint de son visage commençait à pâlir. Il n'avait pas encore fini de lire qu'il releva la tête vers les deux jeunes gens, en les dévisageant d'un regard mêlé de surprise et d'une certaine tendresse. Voyant qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux sur la lettre et continua en s'agitant sur son siège. Heureusement qu'il était assis, pensa-t-il, en posant le papier sur la table.

- Alors? Demanda Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant de répondre, le cadet se frotta le visage comme pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Son regard se posa sur les deux jeunes gens et s'attarda sur Mona puis, d'un air nonchalent, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et bien, je dirai que...ce n'est pas réjouissant! Finit-il par dire, en poussant un soupir, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la situation est encore plus compliquée que je ne le pensais! Mais juge par toi-mème!

Il prit la lettre et la tendit au vieux chasseur qui ne se fit pas prier pour la lire.

- Il le dit, n'est ce pas? S'enquit Jimmy, avec certitude, qui nous sommes!

Mal à l'aise devant la tournure des évènements, Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il venait d'apprendre que son frère et lui finiront par avoir une vie normale. Une nouvelle vie qui serait, malheureusement, trop courte et tout ce qui en restera, était devant lui. Deux jeunes gens perdus dans une époque qui n'était pas la leur et qui ne savaient plus à qui faire confiance.

- Je le savais! S'énerva Jimmy, il sait depuis hier qui nous sommes et ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid! J'ai eu raison de ne pas trop fonder d'espoir sur son lui plus jeune.

- Jimmy, s'il te plait! Intervint sa cousine, dans le but de le calmer.

Aprés avoir lu la lettre, Bobby leva des yeux abasourdis vers les deux jeunes gens. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, derrière lui.

- Bonté divine! Echappa-t-il, cette lettre est pire qu'une bombe à retardement.

- Justement! Déclara Sam, en se tournant vers Jimmy, étant donné qu'aucun de ces évènements ne sont encore pas arrivés, je suggère qu'on essaie de s'en servir plutôt que de chercher un coupable à tout prix.

Il y eu un court silence puis le cadet repris plus calmement.

- Et puis, sache que Dean ne s'en fiche pas! Je connais mon frère mieux que personne et je sais, exactement, quand il ne va pas bien...et là, je peux t'assurer qu'il est vraiment mal. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'une fois avoir lu cette lettre, il te fasse des promesses qu'il ne sait mème pas comment tenir! On se lance, à l'aveuglette, dans cette guerre. La preuve! On a évité une énorme boulette grâce à toi et...Mona! Lucifer n'a pas pu nous jouer son sâle tour à Burlington mais il faut s'attendre au pire.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de la lettre posée sur la table.

- Nous allons nous servir de ça et de tout ce dont vous savez pour contrer les plans de Lucifer, décrèta-t-il, parce que c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu saches que je suivrais Dean, les yeux fermés, parce que j'ai confiance en lui et, crois-moi, il est loin d'être le père que tu as quitté dans ton présent.

Jimmy ne fit aucun mouvement de protestation. Il esquissa une petite moue contrariée, démontrant ainsi, qu'il n'était pas encore convaincu.

De son côté, Dean n'avait pas envie de revenir chez Bobby. Il n'était pas encore prêt à encaisser les reproches de son jeune frère qu'il entendait déjà résonner dans sa tête. Il avait garé l'Impala non loin d'un bar et comptait bien boire plus que de raison mais, contre toute attente, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de marcher. Il avait besoin de calme, de silence pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Mais, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'arrêterait dans ce lieu. A cette heure tardive de la soirée, personne ne venait dans la petite église du quartier. Pourtant, ses portes semblaient, constamment, ouvertes.

Assis au dernier rang, le front posé sur le dossier du banc de devant, on aurait pu se méprendre et croire qu'il priait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était abattu par ce poid sur ses épaules qui ne faisait qu'augmenter.

- Ce n'est pas facile, n'est ce pas?

L'aîné sursauta aussitôt et fit face à un homme d'église qui devait frôler la cinquantaine. Sa première réaction fut de penser au colt qui était attaché à sa ceinture mais l'arme n'y était plus.

- Ton colt te sera rendu dés que tu franchiras les portes de cette paroisse, remarqua le prêtre, tu es dans un lieu saint, mon fils.

- Qui êtes-vous? s'énerva le jeune chasseur, un simple prêtre ne peut pas...

- C'est exact! Coupa l'homme, en prenant place en face de lui, qui je suis n'a aucune importance. C'est ce que tu veux savoir qui en a et je peux répondre à certaines de tes questions.

Dean esquissa un rire nerveux.

- Répondez déjà à celle que je viens de vous poser! Lâcha-t-il, sur un ton amer, démon? Ange? Archange? En fait, vous avez raison, ça n'a pas d'importance, je les met tous dans le mème sac!

Le prêtre échappa un soupir contrarié.

- Je me sens offensé, dit-il, en affichant un air déçu, mais comme ça vient de toi, Dean, je veux bien te pardonner.

Le jeune homme détailla longuement son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il, en restant sur ses gardes.

Le prêtre prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

- Connais-tu l'histoire de Sarah et Abraham?

- Oh, pitié! Vous comptez me rachever avec des trucs à dormir debout!

Patient, le prêtre attendit calmement que Dean arrête de râler. Résigné, le jeune chasseur commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme mème s'il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression. Il croisa les bras devant lui et fit mine de l'écouter sans manquer de montrer son exaspèration en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'était pas prévu que Sarah rencontre Abraham mais Dieu a envoyé un archange pour que celà se fasse, expliqua le prêtre, parce que leurs descendants étaient trés importants pour l'avenir des hommes.

- Trés intéressant! Ironisa l'aîné, et quel rapport avec moi?

- Tu as appris, récemment, que c'est un cupidon qui a fait se rencontrer tes parents, pour que ton frère et toi veniez au monde.

Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Dean poussa un soupir.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant, lança-t-il, mais quand je vois le désastre qui est en train de se produire, je me demande si ce n'est pas une vulgaire farce. Vous, les archanges ou anges, peu importe, vous jouez avec la vie des hommes comme on joue au poker. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Zachariah a tout fait pour provoquer l'apocalypse alors qu'on pouvait encore l'arrêter.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses! S'étonna le prêtre, toujours calmement, je savais que tu n'avais pas la Foi, mème si tu as tenté de prier quelque fois. Ton frère a essayé de te convertir, sans succès, mais tu devrais être le premier, pourtant, à y croire puisque tu chasses le mal, sous toutes ses formes. Si le mal existe, le bien aussi.

- Parlons-en du bien! De ces anges qui sont représentés comme des êtres purs! Bah voyons! Il n'y en a qu'un seul d'entre eux en qui j'ai confiance! Un seul! Les autres se sont conduit comme des démons, tuant leurs semblables, torturant les humains ou les laissant mourir comme si c'était normal!

- C'est vrai! Avoua le prêtre, trés peu fier de ce fait, certain ont trahi, d'autre on pris la fuite, mais chaque jour, ceux qui demeurent fidèles se battent à tes côtés sans que tu les vois, ils prennent le mème chemin que toi sans broncher tout en sachant ce qu'ils risquent!

Dean lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Quel chemin?

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu, personnellement, te voir. Seuls, les chemins que tu empruntes, définissent ton avenir, quelque soit tes décisions.

De plus en plus perdu, l'aîné tentait de comprendre mais sont esprit était bien trop embrouillé.

- Qui me dit si ce n'est pas encore une de vos farces douteuses? Lança-t-il, aprés tout, on sait que Lucifer a un informateur dans sa poche. Que ce soit un ange ne m'étonnerait pas dutout. Ca pourrait, trés bien, être vous!

Le prêtre esquissa son plus beau sourire.

- Je pourrai être cette personne mais ce n'est pas le cas et je n'ai que ma parole pour te convaincre, laissa-t-il entendre, par contre, tu es sur la bonne voix.

- Comment ça? Parce que vous savez qui c'est? S'étonna Dean, mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le prêtre disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la petite église. Perplexe, l'aîné ne savait ce qu'il devait en conclure mais cette petite conversation lui avait curieusement fait beaucoup de bien.

Seizième chapitre

La nuit était bien avancée quand Dean gara sa voiture devant la maison de Bobby. Il pensait que tout le monde serait déjà couché mais, à son grand regret, il aperçut son cadet assis sur les escaliers. Apparemment, Sam l'attendait à l'extérieur dans le but de lui parler et celà ne le rassurait pas.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour des reproches! Remarqua-t-il, en grimaçant légèrement, je suis crevé.

- Ca ne sera pas long mais je voulais éclaircir certaines choses avec toi.

Dean leva les yeux en soupirant.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas? Alors, vas-y, crache ton venin, qu'on en finisse!

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Je n'ai pas l'intension de te blâmer pour quoique ce soit, Dean! Avoua-t-il, c'est juste que...tu savais pour Jimmy et Mona! Tu savais qui ils étaient depuis hier et tu n'as pas l'air de réagir. Ca me choque plus que le contenu de cette lettre.

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet.

- Tu veux que je fasses quoi, exactement? Ouvrir une bouteille de champagne! Ironisa-t-il, allez! Faisons la fête, la vie va être meilleure!

- Dean!

- Si, pourquoi pas? Regarde où ça va nous mener! Continua l'aîné, avec un ton de mépris, deux jeunes orphelins balargués au beau milieu d'une guerre qui commence alors que leur époque n'existe plus à cause de cette mème guerre!

Il y eu un court silence puis le cadet reprit calmement.

- Je sais trés bien que la situation est loin d'être simple, laissa-t-il entendre, et cette lettre peut nous aider à commettre le moins d'erreurs possible. Mais...Dean...toi plus que personne d'autre devrais être heureux d'apprendre que nos vies vont prendre une nouvelle direction, surtout, en ce qui concerne la famille. Tu as toujours été là pour garder la nôtre unie et Dieu sait que ce n'était pas facile avec papa et moi qui passions notre temps à nous bouffer. Tu t'es occupé de moi, de papa quand il revenait blessé et tout ça, sans jamais demandé quoique ce soit en retour. Tu agissais pour le bien de notre famille alors, excuse moi si ça te surprend mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi l'idée que tu vas être père, un jour, te rend si malade.

Dean passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Aprés avoir enfoui les mains dans les poches de son jean, il tourna le dos à son frère et jeta un regard perdu sur la ville.

- J'aimerai être n'importe lequel de ces crétins, en bas, fit-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix, sa seule préoccupation est de savoir à quelle heure son voisin va passer la tondeuse le dimanche matin...Vivre comme un ignorant mais vivre! Puisque l'avenir de l'humanité est déjà tracé, à quoi bon se battre!

- Ne dis pas ça!

Puis l'aîné se retourna aussitôt.

- Pendant que les autres gosses jouaient au base-ball avec leur père, le nôtre nous apprenait à tirer avec une arme, lança-t-il, c'est sûrement ce que nous feront avec les nôtres! Pas d'enfance, pas de vie normale pour eux! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Jimmy me regarde pour voir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait!

- Moi aussi, j'en ai voulu à papa pour ça mais...aujourd'hui, je sais me défendre contre des créâtures que la plupart des gens fuiraient. Rien que pour ça, je lui ai pardonné. Grâce à lui, à son entraînement, on a sauvé beaucoup de personnes, Dean! Et que ça plaise ou non à Jimmy comme à Mona, c'est leurs destins d'être chasseurs comme c'est le nôtre.

Sam marqua une pause puis posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, Dean! Avoua-t-il, tu es celui qui prend les décisions mème si je prétend que ça ne me plait pas. Alors, dis-moi!...Comment je vais faire si tu baisses les bras?

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné échappa un petit soupir gêné puis se frotta énergiquement le visage.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il, d'un air épuisé, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bière.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il était ravi de retrouver son grand frère, mème si, pour lui, l'abcés n'était encore par tout à fait percé. Il savait qu'avec Dean, il fallait être patient.

Le dos collé contre le mur de la chambre, Jimmy avait décidé d'entr'ouvrir la fenêtre dés que Sam était sorti dehors, malgrés les protestations de sa jeune cousine. Aussi, durant la conversation des deux frères, un silence confus règna dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur les deux chasseurs que la jeune femme plaqua les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu es content de toi! Lâcha-t-elle, à voix basse, qu'est ce que tu essaies de te prouver? Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire que cet homme n'a rien à voir avec ton père.

- Pas encore! Rectifia Jimmy, mais je dois avouer qu'il est diffèrent.

- Bien sûr qu'il est diffèrent! Fulmina gentiment Mona, en frappant son cousin sur l'épaule, je te rappelle que ce Dean là n'a que trente ans. Il faudrait que tu gardes en tête ce que ta mère disait de lui avant que tout ne soit arrivé.

- Je sais mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Coupa Mona, si on peut faire quelque chose pour éviter que tout ça arrive, je le ferai! Puisqu'on est coincé ici, autant les aider avec ce qu'on sait, tu ne crois pas!

Devant la résoltution de sa cousine, Jimmy ne put que se plier.

Amanda venait de déballer ses cartons. Epuisée aprés avoir roulé toute la nuit, elle décida de prendre une pause. Aprés tout, elle avait quelques jours avant d'aller travailler à son nouveau poste, à l'hôpital. Elle contourna le plan de travail de sa cuisine et se servit une assiette de spaghetti qu'elle sala avec allègresse. Au moment de prendre son plateau, elle se retrouva face à un homme qui venait de nulle part. Figée de peur, la jeune femme sentait ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Qui...qui êtes vous? Comment êtes vous entrer? S'enquit-elle, en reculant.

L'homme esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Ou est-il?

- Mais qui?

- Dean Winchester! Je veux Dean Winchester! Répèta l'inconnu, en sortant un couteau.

En voyant la lame brillante, Amanda échappa un cri.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom! S'écria-t-elle, apeurée, je vous en supplie, ne me faîtes pas de mal!

L'homme lui attrappa violemment le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Je ne sais pas trop! Ricana le démon, je pourrai peut-être me servir de toi.

Ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Terrorisée, elle prit le courage d'attrapper le plateau et de le renverser sur son agresseur. Tout le contenu tâcha les vêtements de l'étranger. Amanda vit la veste de l'homme fumer comme si elle allait prendre feu. Furieux, celui-ci recula instinctivement.

- Dis-lui qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre! Lança-t-il, avant de disparaître comme il était apparu.

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme saisit son téléphone en tremblant et composa le numéro de la police.

Au petit matin, Dean s'était levé grognon. Il buvait son café chaud, l'air pensif, devant la fenêtre du salon. Autour de lui, c'était le silence. Bobby fouinait dans son bureau, le nez dans ses livres. Mona avait décidé de lui apporter son aide. Jimmy se contentait de fulminer intérieurement dans un fauteuil. Quand à Sam, il était concentré sur des recherches sur son ordinateur.

Le calme fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Castiel qui fit sursauter le cadet.

- Cas! Mais comment...

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, coupa Dean, on ne peut pas agir à l'aveuglette sans arrêt. Il faut qu'on sache exactement ce que Michael a en tête et quel est ce signe qu'il attend.

- Et tu comptes le savoir comment? S'enquit aussitôt son jeune frère, on lui a déjà parlé et il n'a pas été trés explicite.

L'aîné semblait hésiter à répondre ce qui inquièta encore plus le cadet.

- Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu va faire? Demanda celui-ci, en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais Dean est l'homme le plus entêté que je connaisse, avoua l'ange, en soupirant.

Sam bondit sur ses jambes et vint se planter devant son frère.

- Quoique tu ais en tête, renonce! Fit-il, je te connais et je sais que tu es capable du pire pour tenter d'arranger les choses mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça marchera. Et puis...qu'est ce que tu vas faire au juste?

- Parler lui-mème à Michael! Intervint Castiel, et pour celà, Dean doit se séparer de son âme le temps de leur entrevue. C'est trés dangereux pour lui puisque son corps risque de lâcher pendant leur rencontre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au cadet pour réagir.

- Mais tu es complètement malade! Lança-t-il, abasourdi, tu cherches à y rester ou quoi!

- Non, je cherche des réponses, des informations, rumina l'aîné, quelque chose qui pourrait nous être plus utile qu'une simple lettre et des rumeurs...Regardes autour de toi! Tout part en vrille et on ne peut rien faire!

Sam posa les mains sur les épaules de son frère dans le but de le raisonner.

- Dean! S'il te plaît! Ne fais pas ça! Il y a sûrement une autre solution!

Mais l'aîné secoua obstinément la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Sammy! Je dois comprendre, laissa-t-il entendre, je veux savoir ce qu'a essayé de m'expliquer cet homme, hier. Et seul, Michael le sait!

- Mais de qui tu parles? S'étonna Bobby, avec qui as-tu parler?

Dean poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux comme s'il était épuisé de devoir tout expliquer.

- Ce n'était pas un homme, rectifia-t-il, un ange, un archange, peut-être! En fait, il ne s'est pas présenté et m'a dit que ce n'était pas important de qui il était exactement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda Sam, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Il a commencé à me parler de...Abraham et Sarah, je crois...qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer et, ensuite, il a parlé de nos parents, du fait qu'un cupidon les avait réuni comme s'il y avait une similitude entre les deux. Aprés, il m'a dit que mes décisions n'étaient pas importantes mais seulement les chemins que j'emprunterai.

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux puis Bobby toussota légèrement.

- Tu rencontres de drôle de personne dans les bars de nos jours, plaisanta-t-il, en rajustant sa casquette.

Le regard que l'aîné lui lança le força à esquisser une petite moue. Apparemment, le jeune chasseur pensait que personne ne croyait à ses dires.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un demeuré! Rumina-t-il, je suis peut-être sur les nerfs mais pas fou!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, mon garçon, mais tu avoueras que ça devient un peu trop biblique à mon goùt, remarqua Bobby, pour le peu que je sais sur la Bible, Abraham serait le père de toutes les nations.

- Mais encore!

- Hé! Laisse-moi faire de plus amples recherches et je serai à mème de te répondre correctement, déclara le vieux chasseur, en se plantant devant sa bibliothèque chargée de livres.

- A quoi ressemblait cet...ange? Demanda Castiel, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean se passa une main épuisée dans les cheveux.

- Il devait avoir la cinquantaine bien tassé, les cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux étaient bleus, un regard franc, il devait mesurer les un mêtre quatre vingt cinq comme moi, beaucoup d'assurance, du calme à toute épreuve parce que je ne me suis pas privé!

Castiel fit mine de réfléchir mais aucun ange ou archange de cette décription ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas, reconnut-il, avec une déception bien marqué par une moue.

Un autre silence s'instaura dans la pièce puis l'aîné claqua dans ses mains comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ce n'est pas grave! Fit-il, on a matière à chercher pour le moment. Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de te préparer pour me...enfin, t'as compris, alors, je vais aller faire un tour en ville, voir si je ne vois pas ce type...ou cet ange! Peu importe!

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Non mais, attend! S'étonna-t-il, tu ne vas pas le faire! C'est de la pure folie!...Et si ça se passait mal!

Dean attrappa sa veste et l'enfila en jetant un regard blasé à son jeune frère.

- Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre! Lança-t-il, avant de quitter la maison.

L'aîné était revenu dans la petite église mais le prêtre qui s'y trouvait n'était pas le mème qu'il avait vu la veille. Il décida de se rendre à une seconde église située de l'autre côté de la ville mais sa démarche fut vaine. Déçu, il traversa la petite rue déserte pour retourner à sa voiture quand il entendit le cri d'une femme. Son instinct de chasseur reprit trés vite le dessus. Il attrappa son arme et fit demi-tour pour longer une autre petite rue étroite et sombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait la voix d'une homme qui se voulait menaçante et ironique. Sur sa droite, dans une impasse, cette homme avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de sa future victime, un couteau sur la gorge.

- Si tu me dis où il est, je te promet de te tuer en douceur, railla l'inconnu, crois-moi! A côté de ce que je suis sensé te faire, c'est une faveur!

Ne pouvant pas parler, la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ce fut à se moment là que Dean décida de se montrer.

- Hé! S'écria-t-il, l'arme pointée vers l'agresseur.

Surpris, l'inconnu tourna son regard noir vers lui.

- Toi! Laissa entendre le démon, la mâchoire crispée.

Il leva son couteau et s'apprêtait à poignarder sa victime quand Dean tira à plusieurs reprises. Terrorisé mais soulagée, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

- Merci! Je ne sais pas...

- Il faut partir, vite! Coupa l'aîné, en lui saisissant le bras.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le démon se releva, une énorme tâche de sang sur sa chemise.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour suivre e jeune chasseur qui l'entraîna jusqu'au bout de la rue.

- Restez-là! Lança-t-il, en sortant le colt.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Ca n'a pas marcher, il faut partir, insista la jeune femme, tremblante de peur.

- Avec celui-là, ça devrait le faire! Déclara Dean, presqu'à lui-mème.

Quand le démon arriva à leur hauteur, il appuya sur la détente et visa la tête sans le moindre problème. Pris de spasmes électriques, le démon s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ici, remarqua Dean, il y a un poste de police tout prés.

- Je sais, j'en sors! Avoua la jeune femme, encore sous le choc de cette agression.

- Oh pitié! Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes flic!

- Non, bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce...cette chose s'en prend à moi! La police n'a mème pas pris ma déposition, le shérif s'est moqué de moi. Il m'a prise pour une folle!

Dean poussa un soupir.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde! Lança le jeune homme, en sortant les clés de sa voiture, montez!

- Mais...

- Si ce démon vous a harcelé, c'est pour une raison bien précise, alors montez! Répèta Dean, je vais vous emmené dans un lieu sûr.

- Un démon! Mais comment ça un démon?

- J'aimerai vous donner une explication trés précise de cette chose mais...répugnant est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit!

Quand il fut installé au volant de l'Impala, il démarra trés vite et fonça en direction de chez Bobby.

- Que pouvait bien vous vouloir ce démon? S'enquit-il, sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, dit la jeune femme, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de calme, il est entré chez moi, cette nuit et voulais que je lui dise où se trouvait un homme. Mais j'ignorait de qui il s'agissait...

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- Quel homme? Vous vous souvenez?

- Oui, un certain Dean Winchester!

Le jeune homme freina brusquement sur la route et se tourna vers sa voisine.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague?

- Mais...non...je vous assure...c'est la vérité! Pourquoi dîte-vous ça?

Dean la scruta longuement comme pour sonder son esprit puis poussa un long soupir contrarié.

- Je suis Dean Winchester!

Dix-septième chapitre

Sam tentait de raisonner Castiel pour que celui-ci n'accepte pas la décision quelque peu stupide de son frère. Mais l'ange ne semblait pas fléchir sous les arguments du jeune homme. Aussi, quand son portable se mit à sonner et qu'il vit le nom de son aîné s'afficher, il décrocha avec un geste de colère.

- Ou es-tu? S'enquit-il, sans écouter ce que Dean avait à lui dire.

- A la sortie de Sioux Falls! Déclara le plus âgé, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce prêtre mais j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre.

- Tu crois, franchement que c'est le moment, Dean! Pesta le cadet, il faut qu'on parle!

- Hé! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Se défendit l'aîné, je viens de sauver une femme des griffes d'un démon et, attend toi à une surprise, il voulait la torturer pour lui faire avouer où j'étais. Seul bémol, je ne connais cette femme ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam! Tu y crois, toi!

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu es avec elle, en ce moment!

- Oui, elle prend quelques affaires et j'arrive! Répondit Dean, mais j'avoue que cette histoire me laisse un peu perplexe alors, ça serait bien que tu fasses quelques recherches sur notre invitée avant notre arrivée.

- Comment ça...ton arrivée!

- Et bien, si elle est vraiment en danger, je pense que ce serait préfèrable de la mettre à l'abri dans le bunker anti-démon de Bobby mais, dans le cas contraire, je serai ravi de l'avoir sous la main pour quelque petit renseignement.

Sans attendre, Sam attrappa un crayon et du papier.

- Donne moi son nom!

- Amanda Speering! Je te laisse! La voilà!

Aprés avoir griffonné sur une feuille, Sam s'installa devant son ordinateur.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Jimmy, curieux.

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, le cadet lui fit un court résumé sur la situation. Bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne vit pas le visage du jeune homme pâlir en voyant le nom sur le bout de papier. Celui-ci décida de retourner prés de la fenêtre, tentant ainsi de dissimuler la gêne qui c'était emparé de lui.

Une heure plus tard, Dean était arrivé chez Bobby et venait de faire une rapide présentation des personnes présentes, omettant volontairement de préciser que Castiel était un ange. Un peu abasourdie de découvrir un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Amanda semblait intimidée par tous ces gens. Elle eut trés peur à l'idée de se retrouver dans une pièce spéciale anti-démon comme le lui faisait remarquer Dean sans vraiment être certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à toutes ces personnes.

- Je resterai avec vous, se proposa Mona, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, je serai ravie de vous tenir compagnie.

Voyant que Jimmy ne protestait pas devant la décision de sa cousine, l'aîné comprit trés vite que le jeune homme cachait quelque chose. Il attendit patiemment que Bobby et Mona aient quitté la pièce avec la nouvelle venue pour se poster devant lui.

- Est ce que tu connais cette femme? demanda-t-il, sans ménagement.

Un peu surpris, Jimmy secoua négativement la tête.

- Comment pourrai-je la connaître? Elle vient seulement de passer la porte.

- Tu as vingt cinq ans d'avance sur nous! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot! Lança Dean, froidement, tout le temps qu'elle était dans cette pièce, tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder et là...tu laisses ta cousine passer la nuit avec elle sans savoir si cette femme est digne de confiance.

- Elle ne le montre pas mais Mona est une excellente chasseuse, avoua Jimmy, pour se justifier.

Dean le scruta un instant puis esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu me mens?

Sam se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son grand frère en le faisant reculer d'un pas.

- Ca suffit, vous deux! On arrivera à rien de cette façon! Remarqua-t-il, vous êtes fatiguant à la fin!

Dean croisa les bras devant lui et fusilla son frère du regard.

- Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé sur elle?

Devant l'humeur massacrante de son aîné, Sam poussa un soupir en reprenant place sur son siège.

- Elle est infirmière, dit-il, apparemment, elle travaillait à l'hôpital de Garnett, au Kansas mais elle a été mutée ici aprés l'effondrement de la ville.

- Un effondrement! Un rapport avec Burlington?

- Oui, c'était la ville voisine! Mais Amanda n'est pas là seule, d'autres infirmières ou médecins ont été envoyé dans divers hôpitaux du pays. Et d'aprés ce que j'ai sous les yeux, c'est courant.

Aprés un court silence, Dean se passa une main épuisée dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir.

- On n'est pas plus avancé!

Bobby et Castiel entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bon, je l'ai soumise à tous nos tests, elle n'est pas plus une démone ou autre chose que moi, je suis curé, laissa entendre le vieux chasseur, en retirant sa casquette.

L'ange lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Vous n'êtes pas un curé! Fit-il, dans un sérieux déconcertant.

- C'est une expression! Expliqua Sam, avec un petit sourire.

Faisant mine de réflèchir, Castiel fronça les sourcils. Puis, comme s'il rappelait quelque chose, il releva la tête.

- Tout est prêt, Dean! Dit-il, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, on peut commencer maintenant.

Cette simple phrase fit partir le sourire sur les lèvres du cadet.

- Non, non, non! Tu ne vas pas le faire! Décrèta-t-il, fermement, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire une chose aussi dangereuse.

- Sammy!

- Non, Dean! Je refuse de te voir foutre en l'air ta vie pour quelques infos qu'on pourrait avoir d'une autre façon.

- Ah oui, je suis curieux de connaître ton idée, retorqua l'aîné, en attendant visiblement une réponse.

Mais Sam était dépourvu de la moindre envie de réflèchir surtout quand la vie de son frère était en jeu. Devant le silence de son cadet, Dean lui attrappa le bras et l'attira un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

- Tu sais trés bien que je n'ai pas le choix, lança-t-il, et puis, Cas sait ce qu'il fait. Il m'a assuré que si le temps est respecté, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Mais le plus jeune se contentait de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

- S'il te plaît, Sammy! Insista l'aîné, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir trop d'option face à cette guerre et si tu ne m'épaules pas, je...

Il baissa la tête d'un air épuisé, poussant un long soupir puis la releva avec un regard déterminé.

- C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de ton soutien, Sammy! Laissa-t-il entendre, presqu'à voix basse, je suis parfaitement conscient du danger mais toi, mieux que quiconque, sais qu'on aura pas droit à la moindre erreur. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir les doigts pointés vers moi dés que ça tourne au vinaigre.

- Je ne te blâmerai jamais pour quoique ce soit, tu le sais! Mais Dean! Cas m'a expliqué que ton corps peut lâcher à tout moment si ça dure trop longtemps. Et je sais par expérience que ça ne marche jamais comme on veut.

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussitôt.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui nous trahi, ce qu'on doit faire ou pas et encore moins quel signe attend Michael! Avoua-t-il, pas si tu dois payer de ta vie pour obtenir ses renseignements! Je te suivrai partout, Dean...les yeux fermés...mais pas dans ce genre de délir!

- Oh arrête! Ronchonna l'aîné, à t'entendre, je n'ai jamais pris de risque!

- Putain, Dean! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte! Si ça foire, ton âme va errer dans les lymbes pour l'éternité! Ton corps ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide!

Voyant que son frère ne ripostait pas, Sam poussa un soupir de déception et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

L'aîné ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un semblant de calme puis tourna les talons. Il fonça vers les escaliers.

- C'est quand tu veux, Cas! Fit-il, avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Castiel avait disposé quelques bougies sur le sol, autour du lit. Dean aperçu un dessin étrange sur le plafond.

- De l'énochien?

- Oui! Ce symbole va permettre à Michael de pouvoir apparaître à ton âme sans être repéré par les démons.

- Parfait! Je vois que tu as pensé à tout!

L'ange sortit un petit bâton d'environ un mètre, aussi fin qu'une allumette.

- Une fois l'incantation finie, je vais devoir allumer ce cierge, expliqua-t-il, en le tenant pas la pointe, dés qu'il sera entièrement consûmé, tu ne pourras plus revenir.

- Et bien!...Je suppose que tu n'as pas la taille au dessus, plaisanta le jeune chasseur, mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Dean!

- Non, c'est bon! Souffla l'aîné, je dois le faire.

Sans attendre, il s'installa sur le lit et tenta de se détendre en fermant les yeux. Castiel commença à réciter la formule le plus lentement possible comme s'il espèrait que le jeune homme se rétracte à la dernière minute. Quand il prononça le dernier mot, il alluma le petit cierge.

Dean dû se protéger les yeux face à la clarté qui s'étendait devant lui. Il tournoya plusieurs fois sur lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que du blanc à perte de vue.

- Ce n'est pas trés malin de ta part! Fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune chasseur sursauta avant de faire face à une forme étincelante qui ondulait devant lui. Il pouvait à peine voir le visage de l'ange. Un peu surpris, il réussit, néanmoins, à discerner les ailes qui partaient du dos pour finir sur le sol comme une traîne de mariée.

- Il fallait que je te parle personnellement, avoua-t-il, en plissant les yeux, dis-moi! Tu ne pourrais pas baisser tes ampaires d'un cran parce que j'ai la rétine qui va exploser.

- Trés drôle! Ton humour m'a toujours fait rire! Cependant, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que l'âme d'un humain puisse voir la forme originelle d'un archange sans que tes yeux ne s'enflamment.

- Wow! Toi, par contre, tu manques d'humour!

- Trèves de plaisanteries, Dean! Que veux-tu savoir?

- Et bien, pour commencer, je veux savoir quel est l'ange qui nous trahi parce que je ne veux pas te faire peur mais vous êtes une drôle de famille!

- C'est toi qui me dis ça! Retorqua l'archange, alors que dans la tienne, vous êtes tous prêts à vous sacrifier les uns pour les autres. Mème si je trouve ça noble, c'est désespèrant!

- Houla! Je retire ce que j'ai dis! Tu as de l'humour...noir...mais de l'humour quand mème!

L'archange semblait se déplacer sans pour autant marcher. Il flottait juste au dessus du sol.

- Je ne veux pas que notre petite entrevue se termine par une dispute mal venue, déclara-t-il, et je sais parfaitement que cette situation te déplait mais il faut que tu saches que nous n'avions pas le choix. Investir un corps humain sans sa permission ne peut être accordé que par le Tout Puissant.

- Trés bien! Je ne suis pas là pour te jeter la pierre, avoua Dean, ni pour rendre qui que ce soir responsable. Il se trouve que nous sommes amenés à combattre le mème adversaire alors, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai être mis au parfum.

Il y eut un court silence. Le jeune chasseur tentait de scruter le visage de l'archange mais la lumière l'aveuglait encore plus.

- Te souviens-tu de ton entretien avec Raphaël?

- Ouais! Mais quel rapport? S'étonna Dean, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a donné, sans le vouloir, un indice sur celui qui pourrait vous trahir.

- Ah oui! Mais encore!

Au mème moment, le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Le cierge! Déclara l'archange, il va bientôt s'éteindre.

- Et merde! A chaque fois que la conversation devient intéressante! Se plaignit le jeune chasseur.

- Tu dois retourner dans ton corps.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais dis qui était cet ange dans l'église.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans les oreilles du jeune homme, lui procurant une douleur aigue à la tête.

- Cet endroit va être envahi par les lymbes, déclara Michael, il faut que tu partes.

- Non, attend! Parle-moi du signe que tu attends!

Il avait été obligé de crier pour se faire entendre mais il ne comprit pas la réponse de l'archange. Celui-ci lui montra une sorte de cercle qui ressemblait fortement à une porte. Résigné, l'aîné se précipita vers cette issue et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Dix-huitième chapitre

Sam n'était pas aller plus loin que le vieux cimetière de voitures. Il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour attendre sans savoir si son frère allait bien. Il fit demi-tour et rencontra Jimmy qui était adossé à l'Impala.  
- Ca se passe comment? S'enquit le cadet, inquièt.  
- Je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal! retorqua le jeune homme, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des autres.  
Sam croisa les bras devant lui, en le détaillant d'un air mécontent.  
- Tu parles de mon frère alors, sois gentil, arrête de l'incendier sans arrêt!  
- Toi mème, tu n'étais pas d'accord, trancha Jimmy, et tu lui donnes encore raison! Je ne te comprend pas.  
- Parce que, la plupart du temps, il a raison! Lança le cadet, mème pour ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de mettre sa vie en danger sans arrêt.  
Il passa une main neveuse dans les cheveux puis reprit plus calmement.  
- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été comme ça, casse-cou, fonceur. Surtout si papa ou moi, on était en danger! Il ne se soucit pas de sa propre personne alors, c'est moi qui le fais! Il a mauvais caractère, j'en conviens mais ça lui a souvent sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et puis...il est authentique. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui cherche à être quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il poussa un long soupir.  
- Je vais aller le voir, dit-il, ça serait bien que tu viennes avec moi.  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme et entra aussitôt dans la demeure. Quand il fut dans la chambre de son frère, il aperçut un Castiel plutôt inquièt.  
- Mais...c'est quoi? S'étonna Sam, en voyant le cierge qui allait s'éteindre.  
- Si la flamme s'éteint, Dean ne reviendra pas, déclara l'ange, sans quitter la petite lueur.  
Le cadet sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines. Dean était allongé sur son lit. On aurait pu penser qu'il dormait s'il n'avait pas eu cette affreuse pâleur sur le visage.  
- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas? S'inquièta Sam, en se précipitant vers son aîné, Dean! Bordel, Dean!  
Il secoua son frère comme pour le faire réagir mais le corps du jeune chasseur demeurait inerte.  
- Cas, fais quelque chose! Stoppe la flamme, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose!  
- Je ne peux pas!  
Jimmy apparut sur le seuil de la porte, observant la scène d'un air perdu.  
- Putain, Cas! Tu l'as sorti de l'enfer, soigné ses blessures et tu ne peux pas stopper cette fichue flamme! S'énerva le cadet, qui commençait à s'affoler.  
- Je suis désolé! Mais...  
Au mème moment, Dean reprit une énorme bouffée d'air comme s'il avait été immergé sous l'eau puis se mit à tousser à plusieurs reprises. Soulagé, Sam l'aida à s'asseoir.  
- Hé, ça va?  
Un simple hochement de tête suffit au plus âgé pour répondre. L'ange vit la flamme disparaître en quelques secondes.  
- Quand vous dîtes, chez les humains, que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, vous n'êtes pas si loin de la vérité, remarqua-t-il, avec un sérieux déconcertant.  
Sam leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'esprit, laissa-t-il entendre, en ce tournant vers son aîné, quand à toi, tu me refais ça, c'est moi qui te descend!  
- Hé!  
- Je ne plaisantes pas! Rumina le cadet, en frappant sur l'épaule de son frère.  
Celui-ci esquissa une légère grimace. Il était encore tout courbattu et avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre une respiration normale.  
- Haouw! C'est bon...j'ai compris...pas la peine de me déboîter l'épaule!  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se pencha de douleur sur le bord du lit et cracha un filet de sang.  
- Dean!  
Inquièt, son cadet tenta de le relever mais sans succés.  
- Ca va, c'est rien! Réussit à dire l'aîné, la main sur le ventre.  
- Comment ça rien?  
Dean ne put répondre puisqu'il cracha, de nouveau, du sang, sous le regard impuissant de son jeune frère.  
- Dean était parfaitement au courant des effets secondaires, déclara calmement Castiel, on ne sépare pas une âme d'un corps encore en vie sans que celà ne soit douloureux.  
Sam le dévisagea d'un air ahuri.  
- Non mais...tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça!  
- Mes pouvoirs ne pourront rien faire, avoua l'ange, il faut juste attendre.  
- Attendre quoi?  
- Que son corps et son âme soient, de nouveau, en phase.  
Sam poussa un long soupir. Il réussit à coucher correctement son frère qui venait de perdre connaissance puis se tourna vers Jimmy.  
- Va chercher Bobby!  
Un peu hésitant, le jeune homme fit mine de partir puis revint sur ses pas.  
- Euh! On a une infirmière en bas qui pourrait nous aider, proposa-t-il, puisqu'on a rien à craindre d'elle.  
Le cadet le détailla un court instant en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Cas! Tu peux rester avec lui le temps qu'on aille voir cette Amanda, demanda-t-il, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers qui menait à la chambre anti-démon, Sam se retourna d'un trait et fit face à Jimmy.  
- Avant, je veux que tu me dises la vérité! Décrêta-t-il, Dean avait vu juste, n'est ce pas? Tu connais cette Amanda. Et c'est inutile de nier!  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel comme si tout celà commençait à le fatiguer puis il croisa les bras devant lui, en toisant le cadet d'un regard provocateur.  
- Trés bien! C'est exact! Je la connais! Avoua-t-il, enfin, mais je te dirais qui elle est qu'à une seule condition.  
Sam échappa un petit sourire nerveux.  
- Tu veux négocier! C'est une blague!  
- Non, tu veux des réponses à tes questions, moi, j'en veux aux miennes! C'est aussi simple que ça! Déclara Jimmy, sur un ton ferme.  
- Tu sais quoi! Tu ressembles bien plus à ton père que tu ne le penses! Remarqua Sam, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, trés bien, que veux-tu savoir?  
Savourant sa petite victoire en affichant un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Jimmy s'assit sur la première marche des escaliers.  
- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis à Castiel qu'il avait sorti Dean de l'enfer, je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire.  
D'abord surpris, Sam détailla son interlocteur d'un air abasourdi.  
- Comment ça? Tu ne sais pas...il ne t'a rien dit!  
- Et ben non, comme tu vois! Mes relations avec lui étaient plutôt trés...comment dire...froides et je pèse mes mots, avoua le jeune homme, en tentant de garder une attitude détachée.  
Sam prit le temps de réflèchir avant de tout dire au jeune homme mais il reconsidéra la situation de son point de vue. Dans l'avenir de Jimmy, Bobby et lui n'étaient plus et ils étaient les seuls à connaître l'existance de ce pacte, à l'exception de Castiel.  
- Alors? Insista Jimmy, impatient.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de te le dire, remarqua le cadet, aprés tout, s'il ne l'a pas fait, lui-mème, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Tu devrais poser la question à Dean dés qu'il ira mieux.  
- Oh, arrête! Tu sais trés bien qu'il ne me dira rien, ronchonna le jeune homme, d'un air boudeur.  
Dans une situation qu'il jugeait inconfortable, Sam ne pouvait pas parler du moment le plus douloureux de sa vie. Hormis le fait que le père de Jimmy avait délibérément omit de mettre au courant son fils sur ce passage de sa vie, il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre d'une décision qui serait amener à prendre à la place de son aîné.  
- Je regrette, fit-il, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses jambes et descendit les escaliers avec un soupir qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Pourtant quand le cadet passa devant lui, il le rattrappa par le bras.  
- C'est ma mère! Avoua-t-il, Amanda est ma mère.  
- Quoi!  
Il y eu un court silence puis Jimmy reprit calmement.  
- Avec Mona, on avait pensé que ma naissance était compromise puisque mes parents se sont rencontrés aprés la bataille de Burlington, expliqua-t-il, Michael a quitté le corps de mon père peu de temps aprés le combat et mème si Dean n'avait aucune blessure apparente, il est resté dans le comas pendant, pas loin, de deux semaines. Vous l'avez emmené à l'hôpital de Garnett puisqu'il n'avait pas été détruit et l'infirmière qui c'est occupé de lui, c'est Amanda. Elle a veillé sur lui durant tout son séjour à l'hôpital.  
Sam commençait à entrevoir une explication à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
- Je crois que le démon qui l'a agressé ne vient pas de notre époque, remarqua-t-il, c'est pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'elle allait rencontrer Dean.  
- Mais...ça veut dire que...  
- Oui, le Lucifer de ton monde sait que vous êtes repartis dans le temps pour nous avertir et en tuant ta mère, il évite ainsi ta naissance. Et merde! On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge si on a deux Lucifer sur le dos.  
Il marqua une petite pause puis poussa un soupir.  
- En tout cas, je peux te dire que Dean trouverait la situation presque drôle, laissa-t-il entendre, avec un demi-sourire.  
Il ouvrit la lourde porte de la pièce et découvrit les deux femmes en train de jouer au poker. Elles semblaient déjà bien s'entendre. Mais le sourire d'Amanda disparut aussitôt à la vue des chasseurs.  
- Et bien! Il était temps! Rumina-t-elle, en se levant, je pensai que vous aviez oublié.  
- Nous devons être prudent avant de faire confiance à quelqu'un, déclara le cadet, vous devez comprendre notre position.  
- Alors essayer de comprendre la mienne, retorqua Amanda, les mains sur les hanches, ma vie se trouve chambouler à cause d'un homme que je ne connais pas et je ne vous parle pas de ces choses qui veulent me tuer.  
- Ce sont des démons! Rectifia Jimmy, pour être plus clair.  
- Démons ou pas, ça me fiche une sacrée trouille! Lança Amanda, je veux voir Dean, il me doit une explication, j'ai le droit de savoir.  
- Euh, oui! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, reconnut Sam, mal à l'aise, mais Dean n'est pas vraiment disponible pour le moment.  
A ces mots, Mona jeta un regard inquièt vers son cousin. Celui-ci la rassura avec un petit sourire.  
- D'ailleurs, je crois que nous avons besoin de vos services, continua Sam, en esquissant une légère moue embarrassée.  
- Vous ne manquez pas de culot! Retorqua Amanda, d'abord, je me fais presque tuer par une...je ne sais plus quoi, ensuite vous me faites de drôles de tests comme si j'avais la peste, vous m'enfermez dans cette pièce, soi disant pour mon bien et maintenant, vous avez besoin de moi. Et bien, dîtes à votre frère que je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas eu au moins, des excuses pour ce comportement de macho!  
Elle repoussa sa longue chevelure brune et croisa les bras devant elle comme si sa décision n'était pas négociable.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de...enfin, je suppose, avança le cadet, d'un air incertain, mais, dans l'immédiat, Dean n'est pas en état de faire quoique ce soit.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là? S'étonna Amanda, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Sam hésitait à répondre, cherchant des mots qui ne dévoileraient pas la véritable situation mais Jimmy décida de parler à sa place.  
- Une expérience qui a plutôt mal tournée! Fit-il, on vous donnera plus d'explications sur place.  
- Oh mais...  
- S'il vous plaît! Insista le jeune homme, en tendant le bras vers la porte pour l'inciter à le suivre.  
Amanda les regarda, tour à tour puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Castiel avait retiré toutes les bougies et attendait patiemment prés de la fenêtre quand Sam revint dans la chambre, accompagné d'Amanda et Jimmy. Le cadet fut surpris de retrouver son grand frère, complètement trempé de sueur, s'agitant sur le lit.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, Cas? S'inquièta-t-il, tu m'as dit qu'il était hors de danger.  
- C'est exact mais il faut savoir que le corps sans l'âme n'est qu'une coquille vide qui se détériore trés vite, expliqua l'ange, il faut plusieurs jours pour que tout rentre dans la normal. Mais Dean est plus fort que la plupart des humains, il sera plus vite rétabli.  
- Mais...il ne risque rien, n'est ce pas? Insista Sam, je veux dire...on va retrouver Dean comme avant...rassure-moi, il n'y a pas de sequelles à ce genre de...  
- Non, coupa Castiel, ton frère sera toujours le mème.  
Pendant ce temps, Amanda s'était approché du lit et, machinalement, posa une main sur le front du jeune chasseur.  
- Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez, laissa-t-elle entendre, mais il a une fièvre phénomènale.  
Elle se tourna vers l'ange d'un air interrogateur.  
- Je veux tout savoir, dit-elle, que lui est-il arrivé? C'est quoi cette histoire d'âme qui sort du corps, de coquille vide? Expliquez-moi ou je vais finir par croire que je suis tombée sur des malades.  
Aprés un petit silence trés embarrassant, Sam décida de lui avouer. Il se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et posa un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de son frère.  
- Amanda! Ce tremblement de terre à Garnett, tous ces cataclysmes naturels qui se déclanchent un peu partout dans le monde, ce n'est pas un hasard, expliqua-t-il, c'est l'apocalypse.  
- L'a...l'apocalypse! Mais...Vous êtes complètement fou!  
- J'aurai aimé que ce soit le cas, croyez-moi! Déclara le cadet, mais le fait est que nous sommes en guerre. Et dans ce cas, nous sommes obligés d'agir et de faire des choses, plus ou moins, dangereuses.  
La jeune femme posa une main inquiète sur sa poitrine.  
- Nous allons tous mourir! Balbutia-t-elle, en les regardant tour à tour.  
- Non, ça n'arrivera pas! Intervint Jimmy, parce que nous allons tout faire pour combattre le mal.  
Quelque peu apeurée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes.  
- Et de quelles choses dangereuses parlez vous? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.  
- Dean voulait parler à un archange et le seul moyen de le faire était de sortir de son corps, expliqua Sam, il nous fallait certains renseignements pour avancer dans ce combat.  
- Un archange?...Je suis devenue folle! Laissa entendre Amanda, presqu'à elle-mème.  
Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Jimmy. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- Ecoutez, Amanda! Pour une raison que nous ignorons, les démons s'en prennent à vous. En attendant qu'on découvre quelles sont ces raisons, nous avons besoin de vous.  
Amanda ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue. Elle qui pensait être assez forte pour tout supporter, commençait à douter.  
- Je ne sais pas...Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Demanda-t-elle, en baissant son regard bleu.  
Castiel fit quelques pas vers elle.  
- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, avoua-t-il, toujours de son sérieux déconcertant.  
Sam le détailla d'abord avec surprise puis une petite étincelle de colère traversa ses prunelles vertes.  
- C'est faux! Lança-t-il, sans lâcher l'ange du regard.  
Il se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme.  
- Vous pouvez nous aider en soignant Dean.  
- Je...je ne sais pas si...j'ai vraiment trés peur! Avoua Amanda, mal à l'aise.  
- Ecoutez! Je comprend trés bien vos craintes, remarqua le cadet, vous m'avez l'air d'être une femme courageuse. D'autre personne, à votre place, aurait pris la fuite aprés autant de révèlations.  
Au mème moment, Dean eut un soubresaut. Des perles de sueurs suintaient sur son front. Sa respiration semblait plus rapide. On aurait pu penser qu'il marmonnait quelques mots. Sam se pencha sur lui, inquièt.  
- Dean! Est ce que tu m'entends?  
L'aîné grimaça en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux comme si celà lui était pénible. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps ne lui permit pas le moindre effort.  
- Surtout ne bougez pas! Déclara Amanda, une main sur le front du jeune chasseur, sa fièvre augmente. Si ça continue, il va se retrouver dans un état comateux. Je ne suis qu'une infirmière, pas médecin.  
- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, affirma Castiel, il a juste besoin de temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Bien sûr, c'est trés douloureux mais Dean savait à quoi il s'exposait en faisant celà.  
Amanda poussa un léger soupir puis retira sa veste. Calmement comme si elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, elle attrappa ses longs cheveux qu'elle noua en un chignon.  
- Dans ce cas, il doit se reposer et j'ai besoin d'eau parce qu'avec cette fièvre, il risque de se déshydrater et puis de serviettes.  
Rassuré, Sam articula un petit merci avant d'aller chercher ce qu'avait demander la jeune femme. Quand il revint avec la carafe d'eau, il remarqua que Jimmy continuait d'observer Amanda avec une certaine nostalgie. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le jeune homme parce qu'il avait, lui-mème, été subjugué par la beauté de sa mère quand il l'avait vu en retournant dans le passé. Il posa la cruche sur la table de nuit avec un verre et les serviettes juste à côté. Dean n'était pas resté longtemps conscient et dans un geste affectueux, le cadet tapota gentiment son bras.  
- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, avoua-t-il, tout bas, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier de ce que vous faites.  
Amanda trempa légèrement la pointe d'une serviette dans l'eau et commença à éponger le visage de son patient.  
- Je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, laissa-t-elle entendre, sans lever les yeux.

Alors que la jeune infirmière s'occupait de Dean, tout le monde était redescendu dans le salon. Bobby était posté devant son téléviseur, l'air grave.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je crois que les quatre cavaliers viennent encore de frapper, déclara le vieux chasseur, en agitant la main vers l'écran, mais cette fois, l'ampleur des dégâts est beaucoup plus importante.  
Le cadet découvrit les images affolantes que le journaliste avait filmé dans le sud du pays. Un violent cyclone avait dévasté plusieurs villes de l'Arizona, entraînant des centaines de morts sur son passage. Dans le mème temps, à la frontière du Nouveau Mexique, une guerre civile s'était déclarée à la suite d'une manifestation.  
- Ca va vraiment trés mal! Remarqua Bobby, en éteignant l'appareil, Lucifer n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait à Burlington donc il se venge.  
- Mon Dieu! Tout ces gens!...Et ça ne fait que commencer! Déclara Sam, embarassé,...on a un autre problème.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de pire que toutes ces horreurs? S'emporta le vieux chasseur, les victimes sont tellement nombreuses que...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard furieux ne laissait aucun doute sur sa colère.  
- Deux Lucifer dans la mème époque! Répondit le cadet, sous le regard ahuri de son vieil ami.  
- Tu peux répèter!  
- Jimmy et Mona nous ont averti pour Burlington et il se peut que dans le futur, certains changements ont dû avoir lieu, déclara Sam, je ne sais pas si c'est à notre avantage vu ce qui se passe mais apparemment, on est sur la bonne voix.  
- Je pense la mème chose, intervint Castiel, ce qui complique fortement notre tâche.  
- Et merde! On est dans une belle galère! Lança le cadet, j'espère, au moins, que Dean a pu avoir quelque chose d'utile de son côté parce que c'est plutôt mal parti pour nous.

Dix-neuvième chapitre

Castiel proposa d'aller voir certains de ses frères qui lui étaient restés fidèles. Il espèrait ainsi obtenir quelques informations qui pourraient leurs être utiles.  
De son côté, Sam décida de mettre au courant, son vieil ami, au sujet d'Amanda. Bobby avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention puis, avec un air abasourdi, c'était assis sur son fauteuil de bureau.  
- Donc...si j'ai bien compris, et j'en ai peur, fit-il, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, cette femme qui soigne Dean n'est autre que la mère de Jimmy, la future épouse de Dean et des démons du futur sont venus pour la tuer avant qu'elle ne mette au monde notre jeune ami, ici présent, afin qu'il ne remonte pas le temps pour nous prévenir.  
- C'est bien ça! Approuva le cadet, en grimaçant, et ils l'interrogeaient sur la position de Dean parce qu'ils ne peuvent toujours pas nous repèrer.  
- Dans ce cas, il faut la mettre en sûreté, proposa Bobby et puis, je suppose que ces salopards vont vouloir faire la mème chose avec la mère de Mona.  
Celle-ci fit un petit pas en avant.  
- J'ai quatre ans de différence avec Jimmy, déclara-t-elle, je ne suis pas...ma mère n'est pas encore en danger.  
Il y eu un court silence puis Sam poussa un long soupir.  
- Dés que Cas sera de retour, je lui demanderai de protèger Amanda comme il l'a fait avec nous, laissa-t-il entendre, avant de se tourner vers Jimmy, tu peux, au moins, me donner ta date de naissance.  
Le jeune homme jeta un regard furtif vers sa cousine. Il semblait hésiter jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme hausse les épaules.  
- Le quinze Juin deux mille onze!  
Sam allait dire quelque chose mais à l'annonce de cette date, il fronça les sourcils et calcula rapidement dans sa tête.  
- Oula! Ta conception est proche! Dit-il, d'un air surpris.  
Bobby secoua négativement la tête d'un air blasé.  
- Est ce que tu t'entends? Fit-il, avec une moue, on dirait un voyant en transe. Arrête de mettre mal à l'aise ce gamin et vas chercher le matériel dans la voiture. On doit renforcer les entrées de la maison.  
Amusé par le ton paternel, faussement autoritaire, du vieux chasseur, Mona esquissa un petit sourire.  
- Je vais t'aider si tu veux, se proposa-t-elle, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sam était déjà arrivé sur le perron en quelques enjambées tandis que la jeune femme devait presque courrir pour rester à sa hauteur. Le cadet ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala et attrappa tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mona avait ouvert le sac et l'imitait en y mettant l'eau bénite, les couteaux en argents et quelques babioles. Elle tomba sur une petite boîte en bois, minutieusement cachée dans le fond du coffre. Sentant le regard de Sam posé sur elle, la jeune femme hésita à l'ouvrir.  
- Je suppose que tu connais cette boîte par coeur, remarqua le cadet, en posant le sac trés lourd sur le sol.  
- Et bien...je me souviens que Dean passait des heures à regarder le contenu, avoua Mona, la plupart du temps, il restait, souvent seul, à l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais c'était avant...avant le feu qui a tout détruit...notre maison, l'Impala.  
Sam baissa les yeux vers elle, l'air étonné.  
- Quel feu?  
Mona paraissait trés affectée par ce souvenir. Elle échappa un léger soupir puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la maison.  
- On bougeait beaucoup pour échapper aux démons, expliqua-t-elle, c'était plus facile pour les chasseurs de combattre. Dean était le leader et personne ne contestait ce qu'il disait...jamais. Pourtant, il y avait un petit nombre d'entre eux qui voulaient créer une alliance avec Lucifer en lui offrant Dean et sa famille.  
Elle marqua une petite pause, laissant son index errer sur la boîte.  
- Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, pas plus! Continua-t-elle, Castiel est apparu dans le salon. Il était venu prévenir Dean de ce qui se passait dehors. Alors, on a pris le nécessaire...Amanda avait déjà installé le bébé à l'arrière de la voiture et...  
- Quoi! Coupa le cadet, en fronçant les sourcils, quel bébé?  
Mona avala difficilement sa salive.  
- Samuel! Le petit frère de Jimmy!  
Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.  
- Amanda ne savait pas...elle est revenue à la maison pour me prendre, la voiture était à deux mètres à peine de la porte d'entrée. Qui aurait pu...  
Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir.  
- C'était affreux! Finit-elle par dire, entre deux sanglots, j'entendais le bébé pleurer et l'Impala prenait feu de partout. Amanda hurlait, elle suppliait Castiel de l'aider mais il y avait de l'huile sainte qui entourait la voiture.  
- Où était Dean?  
Reprenant un semblant de calme, la jeune femme essuya ses larmes tandis qu'elle sentait la main réconfortante de celui qui devait être son père, frôler son épaule.  
- Nous n'étions pas les seuls, avoua-t-elle, d'autres chasseurs avec leur famille nous accompagnaient...Dean...il les aidait à s'enfuir...tout brûlait...beaucoup de gens ont péri ce soir là. Quand il...Dean a entendu les cris de sa femme...la voiture a soudainement explosé...il a fallu plusieurs personnes pour l'empêcher d'approcher l'Impala. Il était comme...enragé.  
Elle s'essuya, de nouveau, les larmes, en renifflant comme une petite fille.  
- Depuis ce jour, il n'a plus été le mème.  
Sam enveloppa les frêles épaules de la jeune femme d'un bras protecteur et la serra trés fort contre lui.  
- Je suis désolé...  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Tant de peine, de douleur. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il se dégagea lentement et s'adossa contre la voiture.  
- Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux! Fit-il, en agitant le menton, c'est tout ce qu'on a pu sauver de notre passé.  
Encore un peu hésitante, la jeune femme leva le couvercle et découvrit les photos. Elle les fit défiler, une à une, tandis que Sam se contentait de commenter dés qu'il voyait un froncement de sourcils de Mona.

Il était trés tard dans la nuit et certain n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Bobby avait toujours le nez fourré dans ses vieux livres. Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur, n'étant mème pas certain de ce qu'il cherchait en réalité. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allées et venues de la chambre au salon, s'inquiètant pour la santé de son frère. Mona s'était couchée de bonne heure mais Jimmy savait trés bien pourquoi elle s'était si vite eclipsée. Comme il avait remarqué, dans l'aprés-midi, que sa jeune cousine avait les yeux rougis, il s'était vite douté que cette dernière avait évoqué quelques souvenirs douloureux avec Sam.  
Amanda apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, rompant l'atmosphère trop silencieuse.  
- Son état empire! Dit-elle, d'un air navré, sa fièvre monte à une allure affolante et il souffre beaucoup trop.  
- Mais, il y a quelques minutes, il dormait à point fermé, s'étonna le cadet, en bondissant sur ses jambes.  
Il fonça directement dans la chambre et fut aussitôt suivi par la jeune infirmière et les deux chasseurs. Avec regret, il constata qu'Amanda ne se trompait pas. Dean ruisselait de sueur, s'agitant nerveusement, marmonnant des mots à peine audibles. Sam dû plaquer ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné pour le maintenir coucher mais Dean semblait en proie à des spasmes douloureux, serrant fortement les dents pour ne pas hurler.  
- Dean! Bon sang, Dean!  
Affolé, le cadet se tourna vers son vieil ami.  
- Je ne comprend pas, Cas a pourtant dit qu'il ne risquait rien!  
- Il a dit aussi que ce serait douloureux pour lui, intervint Jimmy, il a parlé d'effets secondaires, je crois.  
Un peu perdu, le cadet ne savait plus quoi faire. Il leva des yeux suppliant vers la jeune femme.  
- Je ne suis pas médecin, se défendit celle-ci, mais je peux vous assurer que si votre frère était à l'hôpital, il serait déjà sous perfusion avec de la morphine pour atténuer la souffrance. A ce rythme là, il va finir par tomber dans le coma.  
Sam passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- J'aimerai vraiment...croyez-moi...mais c'est impossible!  
Amanda croisa les bras devant elle en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.  
- La vie de votre frère vous importe si peu! Laissa--elle entendre, comment pouvez-vous le laisser dans cet état sans agir?  
Le cadet lâcha les épaules de son frère et bondit sur ses jambes en fusillant la jeune femme d'un regard furieux.  
- Je n'accepterai pas ce genre de réflexion, que celà vienne de vous ou de n'importe qui d'autre! Rumina-t-il, Dean est tout ce qu'il me reste! Je l'aime plus que moi-mème, je mourrai dans la seconde pour lui.  
Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme esquissa une légère grimace.  
- Je suis désolée! Dit-elle, embarrasée, je ne voulais pas...  
- Non! Coupa Sam, en reprenant son calme, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.  
Il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage défait par l'inquiètude pour comprendre que c'était la peur de perdre son frère qui le mettait en colère. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en posant une main protectrice sur le bras de son aîné. Dean était beaucoup moins agité mais la fièvre faisait trembler son corps.  
- Pour une raison qu'on ignore, les démons veulent vous tuer, mentit Sam, en poussant un léger soupir, ils étaient mème persuadés que vous connaissiez Dean. Soyez certaine qu'ils savent tout de vous, y compris que vous deviez commencer votre travail à l'hôpital central de Sioux Falls. Si on y emmène Dean, ce serait leurs apporter sur un plateau d'argent.  
Il y eut un court silence durant lequel la jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir.  
- Trés bien! Dit-elle, en retirant le drap qui recouvrait l'aîné, vous allez m'aider, on va lui faire prendre un bain pour faire descendre la température et ensuite, on le recouchera entièrement nu.  
Sam leva les yeux vers elle, d'un air interrogatif.  
- C'est un remède de grand-mère, expliqua Amanda, la fièvre descendra plus vite. Mais ça ne la stoppera pas. Il me faut de l'eau de fleur d'oranger.  
-Euh...  
- On imbibe un tissu avec et on tamponne sur le front, déclara la jeune infirmière, je peux vous assurer que votre frère sera vite sur pied.  
Sam se leva d'un bond.  
- Je m'occupe de l'eau du bain, dit-il, en se tournant vers Amanda, merci beaucoup!  
- Ne me remerciez pas! Fit la jeune femme, il me doit des excuses donc...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais celà n'empêcha pas le jeune chasseur d'esquisser un petit sourire.  
- Je vais voir où je peux trouver de la fleur d'oranger, dit Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette.

Par pudeur, Amanda s'était contentée d'attendre que le cadet aide son frère à se détendre dans un bain pas trop chaud. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Dean était déjà sous les draps. Bobby était revenu avec un petit flacon d'eau de fleur d'oranger qu'il tendit à la jeune infirmière.  
- Je ne préfère pas savoir où vous avez pu vous procurer ce flacon au beau milieu de la nuit, laissa entendre celle-ci, avec un petit sourire.  
- Euh...je connais pas mal de personnes qui connaissent pas mal de personnes...  
C'était la seule réponse que le vieux chasseur donna avec une moue embarrassée. Sans chercher à comprendre, Amanda mouilla le tissu blanc avec l'eau et le posa délicatement sur le front du jeune malade.  
- Je pense que ça ira, dit-elle, en plaquant le dos de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, on sent déjà que la tempèrature n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant.  
Rassuré, Sam laissa échapper un soupir.  
- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, fit-il, je vais rester avec lui.  
- Ah non, c'est vous qui allez vous reposer, décrèta la jeune infirmière, et moi, je reste! Vous êtes, tous les trois, épuisés. Quand à moi, c'est mon travail de veiller sur les patients. Je l'ai fait des dizaine de fois pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai l'habitude.  
Le cadet semblait hésiter et dû regarder, tour à tour, le visage des deux autres chasseurs avant de le baisser sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci continuait, machinalement, d'éponger le front du jeune homme. Jimmy la regardait s'occuper de Dean en prétendant qu'elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois mais la façon dont elle tapotait sur le visage du jeune homme, repoussait, de temps en temps, une petite mèche de cheveux, il n'y avait aucun doute. Amanda était déjà amoureuse. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué puisque Sam s'était décidé enfin à se diriger vers la porte. Les trois hommes s'éclipsèrent silencieusement de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le jeune homme inconscient, Amanda se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un petit soupir. Tellement de choses insensées s'étaient passées dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle venait de découvrir un monde dont elle ignorait l'existance jusque là. Un monde bien sombre et effrayant. Mais elle voulait positiver en pensant à ces hommes, hors du commun, qui se battaient contre les démons. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était persuadée mais elle était certaine de participer à quelque chose de trés important.  
Un petit bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Dean grimaçait en ouvrant lentement les yeux.  
- Comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
Il porta une main lasse à son front en esquissant une autre grimace. Il paraissait faible et épuisé.  
- Ca va...j'ai juste...  
Il pencha légèrement la tête vers elle pour mieux la dévisager puis fronça les sourcils.  
- Vous n'êtes pas sensée être là! Fit-il, en fermant les yeux pour atténuer son mal de tête.  
- Oh si vous parlez de cette pièce froide, et bien, non! Rumina la jeune infirmière, d'ailleurs, je trouve votre accueil plutôt macho à mon égard.  
- C'était pour vous protèger! Dit-il, entre deux grimaces.  
- Vous m'avez traité comme une pestifèrée, rectifia Amanda, d'un air boudeur, vous me devez des excuses!  
L'aîné laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un rire mais la douleur ne lui permit pas d'aller plus loin.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle, pesta la jeune femme, on a voulu me tuer deux fois de suite et...pas n'importe qui...des démons! Ensuite, je découvre qu'on est en plein apocalypse! Le monde s'écroule autour de nous! Et dans la foulée, je me retrouve dans un endroit complètement isolé avec des personnes, pour le moins, étranges, à commencer par vous!  
Dean avait beaucoup de mal à gérer sa douleur. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais se laissa retomber sur l'oreillet.  
- Allez-y doucement! Vous êtes encore faible, déclara Amanda, plus calmement, vous devez vous reposer!  
Elle fit mine de se retourner pour attrapper le tissu imbibé d'eau de fleurs d'oranger mais le jeune homme lui saisit gentiment le bras.  
- Vous avez raison!...Je vous dois des excuses, admit-il, avec une petite moue contrariée, j'ai souvent tendance à oublier que...certaines personnes peuvent encaisser et...comprendre.  
Quelque peu surprise, Amanda semblait apprécier ce geste avec un simple sourire. Elle renversa un peu de fleurs d'oranger sur le tissu et recommença à éponger le front du jeune homme. Epuisé, Dean fut vite gagné par un sommeil moins agité.


	2. Chapter 2

Au delà des apparences

Premier chapitre

Adossé contre l'Impala, Dean attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son cadet. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il allait lui dire ni comment cela allait se passer. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est que son jeune frère lui avait beaucoup plus manqué qu'il n'avait voulu se le faire croire.

Le souvenir de ce bond dans le temps qui avait un arrière goût de mauvais rêve, lui donnait presque l'envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas que son monde sombre dans ce chaos total, encore moins devenir ce soldat sanguinaire sans cœur qu'il avait rencontré. Mais, par-dessus tout, il ne tenait pas à ce que son jeune frère finisse l'esclave de Lucifer jusqu'à la fin des temps. A la pensée de cette entrevue, il sentait un énorme noeud se former à son estomac. Il n'y avait plus rien de Sam dans ce démon arrogant, bouffé d'orgueil. C'était, peut-être, ce qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir.

Une voiture au couleur claire venait de prendre le petit virage. Dés qu'il vit son cadet sortir du véhicule, une étincelle d'inquiètude dans le regard, Dean comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il pouvait encore changer les choses. D'un pas nonchalent, il alla à sa rencontre.

- Hé!

- Hé, Dean!

- Tu te sens comment?

- Ca va!...Non, en fait, je suis...terrifié! Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, avoua le cadet, avec un petit sourire forcé, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me battre jusqu'au bout.

- Je le sais!

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel Dean tourna la tête vers le court d'eau.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis? Demanda enfin Sam, tu avais l'air si déterminé!

- C'est une longue histoire! Répondit l'aîné, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il esquissa un grimace bien à lui.

- Je suis dédolé, Sammy! Finit-il par dire, traite moi de ce que tu veux, frappe-moi, si ça te chantes!

Son cadet le détailla d'un air étonné.

- Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille?

- Parce que je suis un vrai connard et je le mérites! Lâcha le plus âgé, je pensai que, séparés, on avait une chance de s'en sortir mais j'avais tort. Quoiqu'on fasse, ces salopards savent trés bien que nous sommes nos propres faiblesses. Pire encore, ils nous utiliseront pour nous mettre l'un contre l'autre.

Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Ca n'arrivera pas! Affirma-t-il, sur un ton déterminé, j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Il ne s'agit plus de vengeance mais du salut de notre âme...à tous les deux!

Un petit sourire vint éclaircir le visage fatigué de l'aîné. Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et en pensait également chaque mot. Il posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de son frère, une étincelle de fièrté dans le regard. Pour Sam, cela suffisait bien plus que n'importe quel mot.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant?

- On va leurs botter les fesses, à ces pourris! Répondit Dean, aussi longtemps qu'on pourra tenir debout. Mais avant...

Il attrappa le couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture et lui tendit par le manche.

- Prend ça!

- Non, Dean, je ne...

- Ce sont les démons qui veulent ta peau...enfin, ton corps! Tu seras plus à mème de te protèger avec ça, coupa l'aîné, alors prend-le!

Sam poussa un long soupir puis attrappa l'arme qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture.

- Merci!

- De rien, mec!

- Non, Dean! Merci de me refaire confiance! J'en avait vraiment besoin! avoua le cadet, je ne te décevrais plus.

L'aîné détailla son jeune frère en grimaçant.

- Moi aussi, j'ai dû te décevoir, laissa-t-il entendre, on a fait des conneries, tous les deux! Il est temps de réparer tout ça avant que ce soit notre monde qui en pâtisse, tu ne crois pas!

Embarrassé, il toussota légèrement et se tourna vers la voiture de son frère.

- Tu me suis avec ton vieux tacot ou tu montes dans l'Impala, fit-il, en agitant le menton vers le véhicule.

C'était sa façon de détourner la conversation. Le jeune Winchester savait que son frère n'était pas doué pour dévoiler ses sentiments ainsi.

- C'est une Chevrolet, Dean! Rectifia Sam, feignant un air offensé.

- Ca, une Chevrolet! N'insulte pas mon bébé! S'offusqua l'aîné, prend tes affaires et grimpe!

Ravi de retrouve son frère, le cadet ne se fit pas prier.

Avant de reprendre la chasse, les deux frères décidèrent de faire un arrêt chez Bobby. Le vieux chasseur ne cacha pas sa joie de voir les deux Winchester débarquer, ensemble, chez lui. Aprés les retrouvailles, celui-ci était trés désireux de connaître les détails de l'entretien qu'avait eu Sam avec Lucifer. Aprés avoir bien écouté le jeune homme, Bobby se frotta négligemment la barbe.

- Donc, sans ton accord, il ne peut pas prendre possession de ton corps, résuma-t-il, et bien, les garçons, c'est un truc de dingue si vous voulez mon avis!

Le cadet n'osait plus regarder les deux hommes en face. Il paraissait honteux de la tournure des événements, furieux contre lui-mème de ne pas avoir pu comprendre plus tôt.

- J'ai peur qu'il utilise les personnes que j'aime pour arriver à ses fins, avoua-t-il, sans lever les yeux, mème ma mort ne l'arrêtera pas.

Dean se sentait impuissant face à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas rassuré son frère puisqu'il l'avait vu, lui-mème, à l'oeuvre.

- Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était sa façon trés calme d'aborder le sujet, continua le cadet, écoeuré, comme si,... pour lui, tout était déjà gagné d'avance, comme s'il avait...

Il sembait chercher le mot exact.

- De la compassion! intervint Dean, à sa place, une arrogance à te rendre malade. Il se croit invincible, le grand vainqueur de la bataille.

Sam releva la tête d'un air ébahi, écoutant la description que faisait son aîné de leur ennemi.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça! Un égo démesuré! Mais comment...

Il interrogea son frère du regard, comprenant que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Dean se frotta le visage d'un geste las.

- J'ai rencontré ce salopard, avoua-t-il, enfin, en poussant un long soupir.

- Quoi! Mais quand? S'étonna Sam, visiblement inquièt.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir, renchérit Bobby, en faisant tourner son fauteuil vers le jeune homme.

L'aîné ne savait pas par quoi commencer ni comment son frère prendrait ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Pourtant, il expliqua comment il avait été projeté en 2014 par l'intermédiare de Zachariah ainsi que sa rencontre avec son lui du futur. Il omit, bien sûr, de préciser que le Lucifer de cette époque n'était autre que Sam.

- Le virus de Croaton! s'étonna Bobby, et ça devrait se passer dans trois ans environs, ça promet!

Le vieux chasseur fit tournoyer son fauteuil vers le bar puis servit trois verres de whisky.

- Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin, laissa-t-il entendre, en avalant le sien d'un trait.

Le silence qui suivit, devenait embarrassant pour les deux frères. Sam avait beaucoup de questions à poser à son aîné mais le regard fuyant de celui-ci le laisser supposer que Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il le connaissait trop bien pour s'en rendre compte.

- Alors, Lucifer t'a dit que, quoique que tu fasses, tu te retrouveras dans cet endroit, remarqua-t-il, en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ouais! Et il en avait l'air convaincu, déclara Dean, en buvant son wisky.

- Et moi? J'étais où?

L'aîné toussota comme s'il venait d'avaler de travers.

- Je te l'ai dit, fit-il, en évitant toujours le regard persistant de son cadet.

- Non, je ne crois pas, insista Sam, alors quoi! Je suis mort, c'est ça? Ou je vais devenir un démon, dis-moi!

Bobby observait le visage fermé de l'aîné. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil pour se reservit un autre verre de wisky qu'il but aussi vite que le premier.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois ignorer, Sammy, crois-moi! laissa entendre Dean, et puis, les évènements ont déjà pris une autre tournure, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça!

Interdit, Sam prit cette simple phrase comme une giffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "les évènements ont pris une autre tournure"?

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Merde, Sammy! Tu devrais...

- Répond-moi! S'écria le plus jeune, en bondissant sur ses jambes, putain, Dean! J'ai le droit de savoir!

Un autre silence, plus lourd, menaçait de s'instaurer entre eux. Bobby agita les bras en guise d'impuissance. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces coups de tonnerre chez les Winchester. Encore hésitant, l'aîné avala le reste de son wisky et claqua son verre sur la table.

- Trés bien! Puisque tu insistes bêtement, sache que tu aurais dis "oui" à Lucifer si on ne s'était pas revu hier! Monsieur est content! lâcha-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Le cadet le dévisagea d'un air complètement ahuri.

- Tu étais devenu son pantin, continua Dean, une coquille vide de sentiments pour démons!

Sam crispa la mâchoire de colère.

- C'était donc ça! Maugréa-t-il, furieux, la raison qui t'a fait changé d'avis. Sans ce petit voyage, tu n'aurais jamais appelé.

- Non, non, non! C'est faux! Tôt ou tard, je l'aurai fait! Et tu le sais trés bien!

- A en croire ce que tu viens de raconter, je peux crever comme une merde que ça ne te ferai ni chaud ni froid! Cracha le cadet, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de garder ses ennemis prés de soi, n'est ce pas?

Blessé par les paroles de son jeune frère, Dean ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. D'ordinaire, il se serait mis en colère et aurait certainement balancer un coup de poing au visage de son cadet mais, à cet instant précis, il était complètement perdu.

Sam attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture et le jeta sur la table. L'arme vint rebondir sur le bois usé pour finir sur le sol.

- Garde tes bonnes paroles et tout le reste! Grogna-t-il, en fonçant vers la sortie, je me débrouillerai bien mieux sans toi!

Il claqua bruyamment la porte en quittant la demeure du vieux chasseur. Dean voulait le rattrapper mais son orgueil lui commandait de ne pas le faire. Il espérait, intérieurement, qu'il reviendrait, une fois calmé.

Deuxième chapitre

Accoudé sur la table, le portable dans une main, Dean n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche appel mais il se résigna et finit par poser l'appareil.

- Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon! Lança Bobby, en agitant le menton vers le portable, appelle-le!

Le jeune chasseur avala une gorgée de sa bière. Il pensait que son cadet serait revenu dans la nuit ou au petit matin mais, l'aprés-midi touchait à sa fin et Sam n'était toujours pas revenu. Dean devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait perdu son petit frère.

- Il ne décrochera pas, de toute façon, Laissa-t-il entendre, en poussant un long soupir, et, à sa place, j'aurai agi de la mème façon.

Son vieil ami se râcla négligemment le menton.

- Sam a dû se sentir abandonner pour avoir dit oui à Lucifer, Fit-il, c'est ce que tu veux?

- Bien sûr que non! grogna l'aîné, tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour lui mais pas s'il refuse qu'on l'aide. Et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais éviter de parler de ce petit voyage temporel.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- J'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule! Avoua-t-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

La sonnerie du portable du vieux chasseur retentit dans la petite pièce. Le jeune homme espèrait encore que ce soit son frère mais quand il entendit Bobby appeler son interlocuteur, Harry, il racheva sa bière à grandes gorgées puis se leva d'un bond pour se poster devant la fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, dés que son vieil ami ait raccroché.

- L'apocalypse, tu n'es pas au courant! Répondit Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette.

- Trés drôle! Ricana le jeune homme, mais encore!

- Et bien, c'est un ami chasseur qui a envoyé deux hommes s'occuper de vampires dans le Minnesota et apparemment, ils n'arrivent plus à les joindre. Bon sang! On est déjà si peu!

Dean comprit trés vite que son ami s'en voulait d'être coincé dans un fauteuil roulant en pleine apocalypse.

- Je vais y aller, décréta-t-il, en attrappant sa veste, où dans le Minnesota?

Bobby lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Tout seul! Ce serait plus prudent de demander à ton frère de venir avec toi, tu ne trouves pas!

- C'est inutile!

Le vieux chasseur esquissa une légère grimace.

- Clear Lake! C'est à deux kilomêtres de la ville, une petite proprièté isolée, finit-il par dire, l'endroit rêvé pour les vampires!

- Si je pars maintenant, j'arriverai demain matin, déclara Dean, en se dirigeant vers la porte, je t'appelle dés que je suis sur place.

Sam s'était installé dans un motel dans la ville de Webster. Il était toujours furieux contre son frère et voulait mettre le maximum de distance entre eux. Et dire que la veille, il pensait pouvoir compter sur son aîné! Il balança son sac sur le lit et fonça directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois changé, il s'installa sur une chaise et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il voulait reprendre la chasse et mème si cela devait se faire sans Dean. En surfant sur le net, il constata, avec effroi, que les manifestations démoniaques ou surnaturelles semblaient avoir doublées depuis le retour de Lucifer sur terre. Sans se décourager pour autant, il choisit une chasse au hasard et commença à faire ses recherches habituelles. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il finit par fermer son ordinateur, planifiant son départ pour l'Arizona dés le lendemain matin. Quand il se leva pour aller se coucher, il se retrouva face à Lucifer. Paniqué, il recula jusqu'à son lit et fouilla dans son sac sans lâcher son adversaire du regard.

- Allons, Sam! Quoique tu veuilles faire, ça ne marchera pas, laissa entendre le démon, d'un air trés calme.

Le jeune chasseur réussit à sortir une bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il ouvrit nerveusement.

- Arrêtez de me poursuivre! grogna-t-il, je n'accepterai jamais d'être votre hôte.

- Oh mais si, tu le feras! Déclara le démon, tu le sais, ton frère le sait, alors pourquoi refuser ton destin?

- Quoi! Mais vous êtes malade! Jamais!

- Crois-moi, Sam! Le moment venu, tu accepteras parce que tu comprendras ce que j'ai enduré, insista Lucifer, en haussant les épaules, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Furieux, le cadet vida le contenu de la fiole sur le démon qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fit un mouvement de recul quand celui-ci fit quelques pas vers lui.

- N'oublie pas que je suis un ange...déchu mais un ange quand mème.

Ecoeuré par l'attitude décontractée de son ennemi, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire pour se défendre.

- J'ai été rejeté pour avoir trop aimé, continua le démon, tout comme toi, tu as été rejeté par ton frère parce que tu es diffèrent. Il a profité de ta faiblesse pour t'attirer vers lui afin de mieux te garder, pour que, le moment venu, tu sois à sa merci. Tu es tout seul, maintenant! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon frère, lui-mème qui m'a envoyé en enfer? C'est le destin qui t'attend, Sam! Ton propre frère n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Tu n'es plus rien pour lui. Juste un ennemi de plus à abattre.

- Ca suffit! grogna le jeune chasseur, la ferme!

Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur le visage du démon. Il considèrait, apparemment, cette colère comme une première victoire. De rage, Sam attrappa son arme et la pointa vers son adversaire mais quand il releva la tête, le démon n'était plus là. Demeurant seul, au beau milieu de cette chambre de motel, le cadet était complètement perdu.

Bobby tentait d'équiper son fauteuil de petits gadgets utiles quand son portable se mit à sonner.

- J'espère que c'est important, Rufus, rumina-t-il, parce que je suis trés occupé!

- T'ai-je déjà déranger pour des broutilles, vieille canaille?

- Pas à ma connaissance! Je t'écoute!

- En fait, j'aimerai parler à ton petit protègé si ça ne t'ennuie pas, déclara Rufus, c'est vraiment trés important.

- Dean! Il est parti pour le Minnesota!

Il y eu une court silence qui inquièta le vieux chasseur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rufus?

- Il faut que tu le joignes, le plus vite possible si tu tiens à le revoir, lança l'autre homme, au bout du fil.

- Explique-toi!

- J'ai passé la nuit à chasser du démon, répondit Rufus, il se trouve qu'ils sont trés bavards quand ils veulent!

- Viens en au fait! insista Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il écouta les explications de son ami, une étincelle d'inquiètude dans le regard. Dés qu'il eut raccroché, il composa le numéro de l'aîné et fut surpris de tomber sur son répondeur.

- Et merde, mais où es-tu Dean?

Sam était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle rencontre. Lucifer ne le lâchait décidément pas. Il rassembla ses affaires pour quitter le plus vite possible cette chambre de motel quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il vit le nom de Bobby sur le cadran et hésita quelques minutes avant de décrocher.

- Il n'est pas capable d'appeler lui-mème, fit-il, sur un ton presque moqueur.

- Comment le pourrait-il puisqu'il est dans le Minnesota? Lança le vieux chasseur, mais ce n'est pas Dean qui m'a demandé de t'appeler. Ecoute...

- Déjà reparti pour la chasse! ça confirme bien ce que je pensais, coupa le cadet, mais nous sommes en guerre, n'est ce pas?

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, gamin, grogna Bobby, aussi fermement que possible, tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir ton frère si tu ne m'écoutes pas attentivement.

Intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire son vieil ami, Sam stoppa toute activité.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? S'enquit-il, aussitôt.

Il entendit le vieux chasseur soupirer au bout du fil.

- Rufus vient de m'appeler, expliqua celui-ci, et il a appris, cette nuit, que la tête de ton frère est mise à prix par les démons. Lucifer le veut mort...certainement parce qu'il est le receptacle de Michael.

Le cadet ne fut pas surpris par ce genre de méthode.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que les démons veulent le tuer, laissa-t-il entendre, en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, Dean ne risque rien puisque les anges le protègent.

- J'aimerai en être aussi sûr que toi, mon garçon, continua Bobby, mais j'en doute.

Le jeune chasseur crut percevoir une étincelle d'inquiètude dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Connaissant Bobby, il savait que celui-ci n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'alarmer inutilement.

- Pourquoi?

- Primo, sans téléphone, Castiel ne peut pas localiser ton frère et quand on appelle Dean, on tombe sur le répondeur, remarqua son vieil ami, tu sais que ce n'est pas son cas d'éteindre son portable. Secondo, les démons ont pensé à tout.

- Où veux-tu en venir? Je ne te suis pas.

- Connais-tu un endroit appelé "le néant"? D'aprés Rufus, cet endroit serait comparable à l'enfer. Les démons auraient trouvé une incantation qui peut y envoyer n'importe qui et ton frère est le prochain sur la liste.

Sam avait déjà entendu parler de ce mot mais il ne se rappelait plus où exactement. Quand, enfin, sa mémoire lui revint, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines.

- Où est-il, Bobby? Où est Dean?

- Euh, à Clear Lake mais explique-moi si ça te dit quelque chose parce que...

Le vieux chasseur n'eut que la tonalité pour réponse. Sam venait de raccrocher.

Une serpette à la main, Dean avait réussi à faire sortir les occupants de la petite maison. Deux vampires gisaient déjà sur le sol, la tête tranchée. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, au premier étage. Le jeune chasseur grimpa les escaliers avec prudence puis longea un grand couloir. Il ouvrit chaque porte sur son passage, inspectant les environs avec minutie. Arrivé à la hauteur de ce qui semblait être la chambre des parents, il crut apercevoir une ombre. Sans faire de bruit, il pénétra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

- Je sais que tu es là, pourriture, fit-il, alors montre toi!

Mais le vampire ne bougeait pas de sa cachette. Exaspèré, l'aîné poussa un soupir impatient.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un mortel, laissa-t-il entendre, allez, sors de là qu'on en finisse!

La haute silhouette d'un homme apparut prés de la fenêtre.

- Et bien, voilà! Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, lança le jeune chasseur, en agitant sa serpette.

Le vampire sortit ses longs crocs acérés et se jeta sur lui, entraînant, brutalement, le jeune homme contre le mur. Il tenta de le mordre mais l'aîné lui balança un grand coup de genou dans le ventre. Son adversaire se plia de douleur et Dean en profita pour le frapper de toutes ses forces dans le dos pour le faire tomber à terre. D'un geste précis, il brandit sa serpette et lui trancha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Sam était arrivé à Clear Lake. Aprés l'appel de Bobby, trois heures plus tôt, il remercia le ciel de n'être qu'à quelques kilomêtres de la frontière du Minnesota. Il avait roulé tellement vite que mème, Dean aurait fumé de colère s'il avait conduit l'Impala de cette façon. Aprés avoir traversé la route principale de la ville, il décida de continuer un peu plus loin, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la voiture de son aîné. Il la trouva garée devant une maison isolée dont les lumières étaient toutes éteintes.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Son instinct de chasseur ne le trompait pas. Cette chasse lui avait semblé bien trop facile. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne sut dire quoi. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le propiètaire des lieux qui sursauta en découvrant le corps décapité sur le sol. Le vampire avait les yeux encore ouverts, ses dents ressortaient négligemment de sa bouche.

- Mais...

- Retournez en bas! décrèta Dean, il y en a peut-être d'autres cachés quelques part.

Il fit un rapide tour dans la petite pièce. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rassuré alors que le vampire gisait au sol?

- Ce n'est pas normal! fit-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

- Quoi? S'étonna l'homme, que trois jeunes vampires novices se fassent tuer par un chasseur expérimenté!

Sa voix était plus grave, plus moqueuse. Quand l'aîné se retourna, il fit face au regard noir du démon. Il balança sa serpette sur le sol et attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture. Malgrés la rapidité de ses gestes, il fut projeté contre le mur à une violence incroyable, sentant presque ses os craqués sous le choc. Le couteau tomba par terre, glissant jusqu'à la porte.

- Comme c'était facile! ricana le démon, c'est une simple chasse qui t'aura perdu!

Bloqué contre le mur, Dean s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir si bêtement.

- Les temps sont durs pour que les démons s'allient avec les vampires, lança-t-il, d'un air provocateur.

- Oh, bien sûr que non! Mais comme on a beaucoup de mal à vous repèrer, ton frère et toi donc au grand remède, les grands moyens! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a ordre de te tuer le plus vite possible. C'est que les Winchester sont réputés!

- Quelle flatterie!

- Je crois que tu vas adorer ma petite surprise, remarqua l'homme, en sortant un morceau de papier jauni.

- Ah, super! Parce qu'en plus, y a un cadeau en prime, c'est trop gentil! Ironisa le jeune chasseur, vous vous surpassez en ce moment!

- Des blagues, toujours des blagues! On m'avait prévenu mais je trouve ça plutôt amusant! Avoua le démon, surtout que je vais t'envoyer dans un monde où ce genre de choses ne feront aucun effet.

Essayant de se dégager, Dean cherchait, du regard, un moyen de perdre du temps. Il fut surpris de voir le démon sortir une poudre étrange de sa poche et la jeter sur lui. Puis, sans attendre, il plaqua sa paume contre le front du jeune homme et commença à réciter ce qu'il lisait sur le papier.

Sam pénétra dans la demeure, découvrant un bien funeste dessein. Les corps de deux jeunes adolescents décapités gisaient dans le corridor, une femme égorgée était à quelques mêtres d'eux. Non loin d'elle, deux enfants, face contre le sol, baignaient dans leur sang. Une arme à la main, de l'eau bénite dans l'autre, il esquissa une moue de dégoût. Jamais son frère n'aurait causé un tel massacre. La panique s'empara trés vite de lui mais, gardant le contrôle de ses émotions, il décida de grimper les escaliers avec prudence.

L'aîné sentit une douleur aigue lui traverser le corps. Plus le démon parlait, plus ses membres semblaient s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Il serra fortement les dents pour ne pas hurler mais ce ne fut que trés brève. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Mème s'il n'était plus bloqué contre le mur, il n'était pas en mesure de faire le moindre geste. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous cette affreuse torture, attrappant dans un dernier espoir, le poignet de son ennemi. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il vit ses bras devenir transparent comme s'il disparaissait lentement.

Troisième chapitre

Arrivé à l'étage, Sam entendait quelqu'un parler dans une langue étrangère. Il suivit le son de cette voix et stoppa devant une chambre dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Il vit son aîné s'agenouiller de douleur tandis qu'un homme le maintenait au sol, une main posée sur son front, répètant sans cesse, des mots incompréhensibles. Le cadet se figea sur place quand il remarqua que son grand frère commençait à devenir transparent. Il pouvait voir les moulures du meubles à travers son corps. Pris de panique, il ramassa le couteau et s'avança lentement vers le démon qu'il poignarda à deux reprises. Celui-ci trembla dans des spasmes électriques, les yeux et la bouche remplis de lumière puis s'effondra sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était écroulé de tout son long.

- Dean!

Sam se précipita vers lui dans le but de l'aider à se relever mais il ne put le toucher. Ses mains passaient à travers son corps comme dans un nuage de fumée. L'aîné tenta de se mettre assis mais sans vain. Quoiqu'il disait, le cadet ne l'entendait pas. Il semblait souffrir, une main tremblante sur son ventre.

- Non, non, il doit y avoir un moyen! s'affola le cadet, en jetant un rapide regard autour de lui.

Il aperçut le vieux papier que lisait le démon et le brûla sans attendre, espèrant voir son frère reprendre son apparence normale mais Dean perdait trés vite de sa contenance.

- Merde, Dean! Ca ne marche pas!...Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Résigné, l'aîné se laissa aller contre le mur, articulant un "je suis désolé" plus que sincère. Il se sentait partir dans ce monde inconnu. Sam secoua négativement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir, laissa-t-il entendre, d'une voix tremblante.

L'aîné afficha un léger sourire malgrés la douleur persistante. Apparemment, il pouvait entendre son jeune frère et considéra cette dernière phrase comme un possible pardon de sa part.

De son côté, Sam avait trés vite remarqué que son aîné ne passait pas à travers le mur. Il y avait donc un peu d'espoir pour le sauver mais il ne savait pas où chercher. Alors que Dean commençait à perdre connaissance, le jeune Winchester se leva d'un bond et fouilla les moindres recoins de la pièce. Ce fut dans la salle de bain qu'il trouva se qu'il cherchait vraiment. Dans le placard, le démon avait monté un hotel avec la photo de Dean au milieu de plusieurs plantes étranges. De rage, le cadet balaya tout d'une main, envoyant voler les bougies sur l'étagère du dessous. Il retourna dans la chambre en courant, découvrant avec soulagement que son grand frère n'était plus transparent.

- Dean!

Il le giffla pour lui faire reprendre connaissance puis l'aida à se redresser. L'aîné toussota légèrement, encore un peu engourdi. Son frère dû presque le traîner jusque dans le couloir. Il le mantenait fermement en descendant les escaliers. Arrivé à la dernière marche, Dean qui avait la vue quelque peu trouble, fut sous le choc de ce qu'il découvrit dans la grande salle à manger. Pendant sa bagarre avec le dernier vampire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu du bruit en bas. Pourtant, cette femme et ses deux enfants gisaient sur le sol. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la sortie sans lâcher du regard, les trois corps inertes. Une lueur apparut en haut des escaliers. Le feu s'était déclaré quand Sam avait renversé les bougies et les flammes s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir.

- Il faut partir, insista le cadet, alors que son frère semblait perdre ses forces.

Aprés un ultime effort, Dean se retrouva trés vite dans l'Impala. Sans attendre, Sam démarra et quitta la ville sous les chapeaux de roues.

Jouant la prudence, Sam préfèra quitter la ville le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui, une maison dominée par les flammes. Son frère avait trés vite perdu connaissance dans la voiture. Aussi, il décida de traverser plusieurs villes avant de s'arrêter à quelques kilomètres de la frontière du Dakota du Sud. Dans un motel de la ville de Spencer, le cadet venait d'appeler Bobby pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le vieux chasseur n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait, lui-mème, fouiner dans ses livres toute la nuit pour en savoir plus sur ce monde étrange.

Dés qu'il eut raccroché, Sam remarqua que le soleil se levait à peine. Son frère ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois depuis leur arrivée. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette respiration régulière, le jeune Winchester se serait inquièté. Alors qu'il voulait aller en ville chercher un petit déjeuner, un gémissement le força à se retourner vers le lit. L'aîné émergeait de son sommeil. Celui-ci se maintenait la tête comme un lendemain d'une bonne cuite.

- Hé, ça va?

Dean plissa les yeux pour regarder son jeune frère qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il paraissait désorienté et la lueur des rayons du soleil à travers les persiennes semblait l'aveugler.

- Hé! Finit-il par dire, complètement vaseux, ...ouais, je vais...à peu prés bien!

- Je vois ça, lança le plus jeune, inquièt, tu as l'air à côté de la plaque.

- Non, ça va...ça va! C'est juste que...j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mon corps...mais en mème temps, j'ai mal partout.

Il entreprit de s'asseoir en grimaçant de douleur.

- Vas-y doucement! Déclara Sam, en l'aidant.

Quand son grand frère fut enfin bien installé, le cadet se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible, avoua-t-il, avec une sincèrité déconcertante.

- Bah, on est deux, mec! Déclara Dean, en fronçant les sourcils, c'était quoi ce truc? Et depuis quand les démons s'allient avec les vampires?

Il avait parlé doucement comme s'il était encore épuisé de cette attaque. Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pour ça mais pour ce démon, il comptait t'envoyer dans le néant, laissa-t-il entendre, et quand Bobby m'en a parlé, je me suis souvenu avoir lu quelque chose sur ce monde dans le journal de papa.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrappa le journal, déjà ouvert, qui se trouvait sur la table. Sans un mot, il montra la page où leur père avait noté en gros caractère "Se méfier du monde le néant, à chercher pourquoi on en revient jamais".

- Papa savait que ce monde existait et il s'était mis une note pour lui mais...je suppose qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour Azazel, remarqua le cadet, en refermant le journal.

Il y eut un court silence puis il repris calmement.

- Que c'est-il passé dans cette maison?

Dean poussa un soupir contrarié.

- Je voulais appeler Bobby dés que je me suis garé devant la maison, expliqua l'aîné, mais je n'avais pas de réseau. Et puis, j'ai entendu cette femme crier. J'ai réussi à tuer les deux vampires qui tentaient de mordre ses enfants. Le type était assommé. J'ai vu l'autre saloperie monter à l'étage alors j'ai conseillé à cette femme d'emmener sa famille dans le sous sol. J'ai mème porté ce fumier sur mes épaules.

- Il a joué les inconscients pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, remarqua Sam, donc, c'était un piège.

- Un piège! Mais pourquoi? Pour m'envoyer dans ce...néant!

- Tu es le receptacle de Michael, avança Sam, si tu meurs, les anges peuvent te ramener, si tu vas en enfer, là également, ils peuvent te ramener mais si tu entres dans ce néant, ils n'ont aucune possibilité de te repêcher. Cet endroit me donne déjà la chair de poule.

L'aîné esquissa une légère grimace.

- M'en parle pas! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ça mais j'ai cru entendre des cris étranges pendant que mon corps jouait à cacha-cache, fit-il, en posant la main sur son ventre.

Son jeune frère lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, quand ce salopard a commencé à lire son truc, j'ai cru que mon corps s'embrasait de l'intérieur, expliqua Dean, en grimaçant de plus belle, j'avais l'impression que j'étais aspiré par le mur. Et puis, dés que j'ai vu mes mains transparentes, j'ai entendu comme des cris...non, des hurlements. Ca ressemblait plutôt à des hurlements. Et puis, une voix bien distincte qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler comme si on cherchait à me garder conscient.

- Je n'entendai rien, Dean! Remarqua le cadet, je ne t'entendai mème pas.

- Moi si! Mais ça semblait lointain! Et, je n'avais plus la force de...

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains comme un gamin prit en faute. En un instant, tout le peu de colère qui restait en Sam s'effondra aussitôt devant la mine embarrassée de son aîné.

- Je me sentais partir, avoua celui-ci, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Un noeud coincé au fond de la gorge, Sam ne savait plus quoi dire devant le désarroi de son frère. Comment avait-il pu penser que Dean pouvait agir contre lui?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là...

L'aîné ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle prenait un sens trés particulier pour son jeune frère. Celà ressemblait fortement à un merci.

- Tu aurais fait la mème chose pour moi, déclara Sam, et puis, tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaire.

Il bondit sur ses jambes et fonça vers la porte.

- En attendant, il faut trouver comment éviter ce néant. Je vais aller prendre de quoi manger et on va directement chez Bobby.

Dean fut surpris de voir son cadet prendre les choses en main. Il était bien trop épuisé pour penser à quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il devait éclaircir un point.

- Hé, attend!

- Quoi!

- Tu sais...à propos de ce que je t'ai dit chez Bobby, je voulais...

- Te fatigues pas! Coupa le cadet, en agitant la main, ce n'est rien.

- Si, au contraire! Insista l'aîné, bordel, je me suis conduis comme un gros lourdeau encore une fois. Je voulais justement éviter ce genre de malentendu mais...c'est tout moi, ça!

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il décida de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis reprit aussitôt.

- Je n'avais pas l'intension de te blesser, avoua-t-il, je sais également que tu ne diras jamais oui à Lucifer, je ne suis pas stupide. Ce que j'ai vu, ne voulais pas dire que tu ais accepté volontairement.

- Encore heureux! Lança Sam, mais tu as raison sur le fait que tu es un gros lourdeau.

- Quoi!

Dean lui adressa un regard étonné.

- C'est vrai quoi! Quand vas-tu te décider à dire ce que tu penses vraiment? Soit tu gardes tout à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ça pète, soit tu sors n'importe quoi et on finit par se prendre la tête!

Dean encaissa sans protester, une moue contrariée au coin des lèvres.

- J'aimerai que, pour une fois, on parle de mec à mec sans arrière pensée, continua le cadet, calmement, que tu vides ce que tu as sur l'estomac.

- Mon estomac est vide, déclara l'aîné, d'un air boudeur, si toutefois, il est encore à sa place.

Sam poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, j'ai compris! Fit-il, avec un petit sourire, je reviens.

Dés que son jeune frère fut parti, Dean se frotta énergiquement le visage pour se réveiller. Il réussit à se lever sans vaciller et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Bobby était caché derrière une pile de livres quand les deux frères arrivèrent chez lui. Son air renfrogné démontrait bien qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur le monde du néant. Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'aux deux jeunes chasseurs et scrupta le visage éreinté du plus vieux.

- Comment ça va? Demanda-t-il, sans dissimuler son inquiètude.

Dean retira sa veste et se laissa tombé sur une chaise.

- Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout mais je vais vite reprendre.

- Il vaudrait mieux, mon garçon parce que tu as une tête à faire peur, lança le vieux chasseur, en retournant à son bureau.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir! Rumina gentiment l'aîné, avec une légère grimace.

Sam pensait la mème chose que son vieil ami. Les traits tirés, Dean avait un visage blème comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre information sur ce monde, avoua enfin Bobby, en balançant son livre sur le bureau, peut-être que votre ami, l'ange, saura parce que là, je suis dépassé.

- Quand a-t-il appelé? Demanda le cadet, pressé d'en savoir plus.

- Je suis là! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Dean sursauta quand il remarqua l'ange juste derrière lui.

- Cas! Tu pourrais apprendre à frapper aux portes pour changer! Grogna-t-il, en soupirant.

Le vieux chasseur laissa apparaître un sourire en rajustant sa casquette.

- C'est déjà étrange de répondre à un ange au téléphone alors si tu le fais frapper aux portes, ça risque d'être encore plus drôle, dit-il, avec un sérieux qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'intéressé.

L'aîné leva les yeux vers Castiel et remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas comprit que le vieux chasseur plaisantait à sa façon.

- Ca peut te paraître bizarre mais les humains aiment blaguer, fit-il, ça détend l'atmosphère. Et on en a grandement besoin, surtout en ce moment!

Puis il se leva lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Alors! Dis-moi que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce monde qu'on appelle le néant!

Castiel adopta un air sombre qui alarma le cadet. Le jeune Winchester s'avança vers eux, incitant l'ange a dévoiler son savoir.

- C'est une ancienne prison! Avoua celui-ci, la porte a été condamnée il y a des siècles. On y envoyait toutes sortes de créâtures malsaines. Sorcières, démons, wendigo! Toutes les créâtures que vous chassez!

- Qui ça, on? S'enquit Dean, vous? Les anges?

- Oui, la porte de ce monde est invisible. C'est un vortex qui entraînent les corps et leurs âmes à l'intérieur. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper. Dés que le corps devient limpide, il est déjà trop tard pour l'individu.

- Quand tu dis limpide, tu veux dire transparent, c'est ça? Demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel se contenta d'agiter positivement la tête. Ce fut alors que le cadet rencontra le regard surpris de son frère.

- Qu'il y a-t-il? S'étonna l'ange, en les regardant tour à tour.

- Dean était quasiment transparent pendant plusieurs minutes, répondit Sam, ce n'est que quand j'ai renversé l'hotel qu'il a récupèré son apparence normale.

- C'est impossible! C'est la première phase pour partir dans ce monde, expliqua Castiel, le corps est le premier a franchir la porte, l'âme reste à peine quelques secondes avant de le suivre parce que certaines créâtures n'en ont pas.

Il y eut un court silence. Dean posa une main sur son estomac comme s'il était sur le point de vomir.

- Donc, c'était juste mon âme! Je veux dire...mon corps était déjà dans ce néant alors!

- Ca explique pourquoi je ne t'entendai pas, remarqua le cadet, je commence à comprendre.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné.

- Tu as bien de la chance parce que je suis complètement largué!

Le cadet semblait chercher les bons mots avant de se poster devant son frère.

- Tu entendais des hurlements, rappelle-toi! C'était ton corps qui réagissait au néant mais comme ton âme était encore dans ce monde, tu pouvais également m'entendre. Tu me suis!

- Euh, non, pas vraiment!

Castiel les écoutait avec une attention toute particulière.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ais pu en réchapper? S'enquit-il, enfin.

L'aîné croisa les bras devant lui, l'air faussement choqué.

- Ta sollicitude me va droit au coeur, Cas!

L'ange semblait perdre patience. Son regard alla d'un chasseur à l'autre.

- Il y a forcément une explication parce qu'aucune créâture...

- N'est jamais ressorti de ce monde, racheva Dean, on sait! Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis humain.

- Les sorcières sont humaines et elles ne dérogeaient pas à la règle, remarqua Castiel, d'un ton toujours trés calme.

Le silence s'instaura, de nouveau, entre eux. Ce fut Bobby qui le brisa en posant la question qui le turlupinait depuis le début.

- Si ce monde était condamné, comment se fait-il qu'il soit ouvert?

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Castiel qui poussa un long soupir.

- Seuls, les anges pouvaient le faire, répondit-il, quand nous avons décidé de le condamner, c'était parce que les démons cherchaient un moyen de retourner le vortex contre nous.

- Donc, si je comprend bien, c'est un ange qui a rouvert ce monde, recapitula Dean, en lançant un regard blasé à son frère, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas?

Castiel ne semblait pas trés fier de cette conclusion.

- Je saurai qui l'a fait mais avant, je dois savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas entré dans le vortex comme celà aurait dû être le cas.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux m'y jeter dans ce néant, lança l'aîné, adoptant un air offensé.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Dean! Je pense seulement que quelqu'un est venu à ton aide.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Je vais devenir complètement cinglé avec tout ça, laissa-t-il entendre, les démons veulent ma peau, les anges veulent ma peau! Il faudrait accorder vos violons pour vous mettre d'accord!

Castiel esquissa un faible sourire. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'amulette.

- Je pense que tu seras mon guide dans mes recherches, dit-il, en tendant le pendentif, tu peux le reprendre.

Dean ne se fit pas prier pour attrapper son collier. Il l'examina quelques secondes avant de le remettre à son cou.

- Je préfère avec! Avoua-t-il, je me sens moins nu.

Quand il releva la tête, l'ange avait déjà disparu sans faire de bruit.

Quatrième chapitre

Dean sursauta dans le lit. Un peu désorienté, il se frotta le visage et jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Il était encore chez Bobby. Il entreprit de se lever et prit une bonne douche bien chaude avant de s'habiller. Il régnait un calme inquiètant dans la maison. Méfiant, il décida de descendre les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Bobby et Sam étaient dans le bureau et semblaient en grande conversation.

- Moi, je dis qu'on devrait lui en parler, déclara le vieux chasseur, en poussant un de ses soupirs contrariés.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, remarqua le cadet, il y a d'autres chasseurs qui...

Il se stoppa en voyant la silhouette de son grand frère dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici? s'étonna celui-ci, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'eut que le silence pour réponse. Bobby baissait la tête sur ses livres quand à Sam, il n'osait pas regarder son frère.

- Qu'est ce qui est trop dangereux? Insista l'aîné, en agitant les mains comme pour montrer qu'il attendait une réponse, Bobby!...Sam!

Le vieux chasseur semblait mal à l'aise et leva les yeux vers le cadet.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, gamin, fit-il, en se râclant le menton.

Les bras croisés, Dean se tourna vers son jeune frère. Contraint, Sam laissa échapper un soupir.

- Bobby a trouvé une chasse pour nous, déclara-t-il, d'un air boudeur, c'est à Deer Lodge, Montana.

- Et?

- Et, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas y aller! Avoua le cadet, sous le regard surpris de son aîné.

- Et pourquoi ça?

Sam ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il chercha de l'aide d'un simple regard vers son vieil ami qui leva les mains comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne préfèrait pas s'en mêler.

- Les démons te cherchent, Dean! Finit-il par dire, ils veulent t'envoyer dans un autre monde et peuvent te pièger. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de te montrer en ce moment!

- Et il ne s'agit pas d'une simple chasse! Renchérit Bobby, en tournant l'écran de son ordinateur, voilà une photo qui a été prise par un amateur.

Dean se pencha pour lire un article sur lequel on avait joint une photo qui montrait ce qui ressemblait à une météorite blanche tombant dans un lac. Le jeune chasseur se redressa d'un trait.

- Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, on n'a plus de temps à perdre! Décrèta-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en agitant les mains en guise d'impuissance.

- C'est de la folie pure! Remarqua-t-il, on ne peut pas se pointer là-bas, faire face à un cavalier de l'apocalypse dont on ignore encore l'étandue des pouvoirs et en plus, se méfier des démons qui te cherchent.

- Et alors quoi! Tu suggères qu'on reste ici et qu'on laisse ces gens se démerder! Grogna l'aîné, trés peu pour moi!

- Non, bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais il y a d'autres chasseurs qui peuvent trés bien s'en occuper. Je pense qu'on devrait faire profil bas pendant un certain temps.

- En pleine apocalypse! S'écria Dean, tu me demandes de rester planquer comme un lâche pendant que des gens meurent!

Il y eut un court silence puis Bobby décida d'intervenir.

- Aprés ce qui est arrivé à ta dernière chasse, on a des raisons de s'inquièter, déclara-t-il, calmement comme pour apaiser la tension, les démons n'ont que ce moyen pour te localiser.

Le jeune Winchester guettait la réaction de son frère, espèrant que celui-ci se rangerait de leur avis. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de son aîné.

- Non, je ne peux pas! Avoua Dean, je suis un chasseur! Je n'ai pas appris à me défiler comme un froussard.

Déçu, le cadet se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner son frère.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient du danger! Continua celui-ci, sur un ton plus calme, ce n'est pas la première fois que ces salopards veulent notre peau et ça ne nous a jamais arrêté.

Il se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour mieux discerner la météorite. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui.

- Parle moi de cette affaire!

Voyant que Sam ne répondait encore pas, Dean releva la tête vers lui.

- Mec!

- C'est bon, c'est bon! Capitula le plus jeune, en attrappant une pile de papiers, la météorite serait tombée dans le lac, la semaine dernière. Il y a eu des émeutes peu de temps aprés. Des gens manifestaient devant la prison et tout a basculé au drame. Depuis, c'est une véritable guerre entre les habitants de la ville pour x raisons.

- Mouais, ça ne m'étonne pas puisque le cavalier est celui de la tromperie, déclara l'aîné, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de conquérir. Il ne va pas s'arrêter là!

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Bon, je vais grignoter un morceau et on y va! Décrèta-t-il, en s'éloignant dans la cuisine.

Alors que l'Impala roulait à vive allure en direction du Montana, Sam gardait le regard sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ de chez Bobby. Agacé par le comportement boudeur de son cadet, Dean éteint la radio.

- On n'avait pas le choix, fit-il, en soupirant.

- Je sais!

- Alors pourquoi tu boudes dans ton coin?

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout...et puis...

Voyant que son jeune frère ne rachevait pas sa phrase, Dean se tourna vers lui.

- Et quoi?

Sam s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- J'ai peur! Finit-il par avouer, mal à l'aise.

Son aîné lui adressa un regard surpris tout en gardant un oeil sur la route.

- Quoi! S'indigna le plus jeune, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas peur!

- Oh arrête un peu, tu veux! On a eu des chasses encore plus dangereuses que celle-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu flippes autant.

- Ah, tu ne vois pas! S'énerva le cadet, stoppe la voiture!

- Ce n'est pas le moment de piquer tes crises! On a mieux à faire!

- Stoppe cette putain de bagnole! Insista furieusement le cadet.

De colère, Dean colla son pied à la pédale de frein. L'Impala s'immobilisa au beau milieu d'une route de campagne déserte. Sam ouvrit sa portière et la claqua brutalement avant de s'éloigner. Il décida de s'asseoir sur une vieille souche sur le bord de la route, adoptant un air renfrogné. Dean ne tarda pas à sortir du véhicule. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes états d'âme, lança-t-il, en se postant devant son jeune frère.

- Oh, excuse-moi de m'inquièter pour ta misérable vie! Rumina Sam, puisque tu t'en tapes royalement!

L'aîné le détailla un court instant.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? Que je te dises que j'ai peur? Et bien, oui, j'ai la frousse! Voilà, tu es content, tu te sens mieux!

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean!

- Non, tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas! Mais en quoi le fait de l'avouer changera quelque chose? Tu veux bien me le dire! On chasse depuis qu'on est gamin, Sammy! Il n'y a pas de place pour la peur dans ce qu'on fait!

Le cadet releva la tête vers son grand frère d'un air étonné.

- Tu t'entends parler! On dirait papa! Lâcha-t-il, en secouant négativement la tête, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aprés tout ce qu'on vient de vivre, tu en sois encore à parler, penser comme lui.

- Et alors? Où est le problème?

- Il est mort! Papa est mort! Putain, Dean! On n'est plus que tous les deux, maintenant! Combien de fois tu me l'as rabâché pour qu'on reste uni? On est une famille, tu disais!

- Mais c'est le cas!

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour toi?

L'aîné fit un mouvement de recul devant cette dernière réflexion comme s'il venait de prendre une giffle. S'il avait l'intension de parler, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais que j'ai déconné, continua le cadet, en se levant, et je vais tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs mais j'aimerai...j'ai besoin de retrouver mon frère...mème si rien n'est plus pareil.

Toutes colères retombées, Dean se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu as raison, admit-il, plus calmement, rien n'est plus pareil.

Sam ne cacha pas sa déception. Il souffrait apparemment de ce dur et long chemin qui devait le mener à la rédemption.

- Mais il y a une chose qui ne changera pas, continua l'aîné, tu es mon petit frère, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique les autres pensent et je suis désolé si tu as pu croire que je pensai le contraire. Je suis tellement dépassé par les évènements que j'en ai oublié le principal.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, Sammy! Avoua-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

Le regard humide, Sam ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait ce noeud coincé dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Comment Dean faisait-il ça? Comment pouvait-il lui apporter autant de réconfort en quelques mots?

- Ecoutes! Voilà ce qu'on va faire! Continua l'aîné, en sortant son portable, on va appeler Cas pour lui dire où on va et pourquoi. Comme ça, mème si on a pas de plan bien défini, on aura notre botte secrète. T'en penses quoi?

- Je suis d'accord mais...promet que si tout dérape, tu ne feras rien de stupide.

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné agita la tête en guise de réponse avant de composer le numéro que lui avait donné l'ange.

Laissant sa voiture à l'entrée de la ville, Dean balança un sac rempli d'arme sur son dos. Son frère en fit de mème par prudence. Dés leur arrivée, ils furent surpris du calme qui régnait dans les rues. Ce n'était pas comme à River Pass où les voitures étaient abandonnées, où les rues étaient désertes. A Deer Lodge, les habitants se balladaient, les magasins étaient grands ouverts, étalant leurs marchandises sur le trottoir. Dean se tourna vers son jeune frère avec un regard plus que surpris. Celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Mais ils ne devaient pas se laisser impressionner par les apparences.

Au moment où Dean décida de prendre une chambre au premier motel qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, une vielle dame se posta devant eux avec une pile de prospectus.

- Prenez messiers et lisez bien! Fit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Une pétition pour tuer le maire, petit idiot! Rumina la vieille dame, en se rapprochant de l'aîné, à moins que ce jeune homme se dévoue pour le faire.

- Euh! Donnez moi ce papier! Lança Dean, en attrappant la feuille, je vais la lire avant si ça ne vous ennui pas.

- Mais non, mon jeune ami, faite donc! Et si vous êtes d'accord pour le faire, la prime vous sera versée aussitôt.

- La prime? S'étonna Sam, tuer est devenu légal et en plus, on est payé pour ça.

L'air renfrogné, la vieille dame prit le temps de les scruter de son oeil valide.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous! Fit-elle, séchement.

- On vient juste d'arriver, déclara l'aîné, pourquoi, il y a une loi contre les nouveaux venus!

La vieille inconnue se pencha vers eux comme pour leurs chuchoter quelque chose.

- Je serai ravie de vous initier aux lois de cette ville, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire mesquin, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup!

- Pourquoi pas! S'il y a du fric à la clé, nous sommes partant, n'est ce pas! Déclara Dean, en lançant un coup de coude à son cadet.

- Absolument! Renchérit celui-ci, à contre coeur.

- Trés bien! Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir assister à la réunion de ce soir et vous êtes mes protègés, avoua la vieille dame, fièrement, soyez dans le parc à minuit! Avec un peu de chance, on assistera à une exécution.

A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle traversa la route en agitant ses prospectus aux autres passants.

- Il se passe quoi dans cette ville? S'étonna Sam, les gens deviennent complètement fou.

Dean lui fit signe d'entrer dans le motel. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité à parler librement dans la rue.

Installés dans une chambre qui donnait sur la grande rue, les deux frères commencèrent leurs recherches. Posté devant la fenêtre, Dean observait les habitants de cette ville. Quand il fut alerté par un homme qui courait dans la rue, poursuivi par deux autres armés, l'aîné était prêt à sortir mais son jeune frère l'en empêcha aussitôt.

- On ne peut plus rien pour lui, déclara-t-il, et ce serait une grosse bétise d'agir maintenant sans connaître l'identité qu'a pris le cavalier.

L'homme se fit plaquer au sol par les deux autres, les suppliant d'avoir pitié, mais ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à lui tirer une balle dans la tête en plein jour. Personne n'avait eu l'instinct de lui venir en aide mais ce qui frappa encore plus les deux chasseurs, ce fut le manque d'attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Les habitants continuaient leur petite vie tranquille sans le moindre soucis.

Sam retourna à son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches. De son côté, Dean remarqua que son portable n'avait plus de réseau.

- Je n'aime pas ça! Fit-il, en grimaçant, être coupé du monde de cette façon, ça me rend nerveux.

- On ne doit pas perdre de vue notre objectif, lui rappela son jeune frère, sans quitter son écran des yeux. Et puis comme il nous reste quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, je suggère qu'on reste dans cette chambre, c'est plus prudent.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je suis affamé, avoua Dean, en tapotant son estomac, on prend de quoi manger et on revient ici jusqu'à notre petit rendez-vous de minuit avec miss bel-oeil.

Contrarié, Sam afficha un air désaprobateur mais aprés plusieurs heures de route, il devait admettre que, lui aussi, sentait la faim le gagner.

- Ok! On prend ce qu'il nous faut et on revient ici sans traîner, proposa-t-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Ca marche! Approuva l'aîné, de toute façon, cette ville me file la chair de poule.

Ils décidèrent de protèger leur chambre contre toute entrée non désirée puis descendirent dans la grande rue, une arme cachée dans leur dos.

Cinquième chapitre

Sam venait de commander le plat du jour à emporter. Mème s'il était trés nerveux, il avait appris à le dissimuler. Son frère, en revanche, n'était pas du genre à se montrer discret et déshabillait la serveuse du regard. Celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée du tout et ne manquait pas d'afficher ses attributs sous le nez du chasseur, laissant son décolleté largement ouvert. Mal à l'aise, le cadet s'empressa de pendre les sacs. Au mème moment, la vieille dame agitait ses prospectus, à l'extérieur, hurlant à tout va que la prime avait déjà augmenté.

- Quand va-t-elle se taire, cette vieille bique? Maugréa le patron du restaurant.

- Quand le maire sera mort, laissa entendre l'aîné, sans le regarder, cette ville abrite des cinglés.

Le propriètaire des lieux posa son journal sur le comptoir et se leva, laissant apparaître une bedaine.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici! Remarqua-t-il, en les détaillant, si vous voulez mon avis, passez votre chemin.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en mème temps, ravis de rencontrer quelqu'un de sensé. S'ils voulaient des informations sur la situation, c'était le bon moment. Sam fut le premier à réagir.

- Un ami doit nous rejoindre, dit-il, les paquets dans les mains, mais dites-moi, comment tout ça à démarrer?

- Une simple manifestation devant la prison pour la libération d'un jeune prisonnier, répondit le patron, et tous ces gens se sont frapper. C'était affreux! Pourtant, ça se passait dans le calme!

- Et depuis, des clans se sont formés dans la ville, renchérit la serveuse, en jouant avec son pendentif, cette vieille femme invite des gens à des réunions bidons mais en fait, c'est pour organiser leur mort. Beaucoup de monde viennent voir les éxecutions et paient une fortune pour ça!

- Ah, c'est bon à avoir! Déclara Dean, en grimaçant légèrement.

La jeune femme lui accorda son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

- Que c'est-il passé pour qu'on tue cet homme ce matin? Demanda le cadet, sans cacher sa curiosité.

- Et bien, c'est le fameux prisonnier pour qui les gens manifestaient, expliqua le propiètaire, il a été libéré mais certaines personnes se sont mis en tête de faire justice elle-mème.

- Qu'avait-il fait?

- Vol de voiture!

- Ouh, c'est pas un peu radicale! S'étonna Dean, et le sheriff? Que fait-il?

- Il est mort, il y a deux jours, déclara la serveuse, tout comme les Barnes qui voulaient quitter la ville, ils ont été assassinés chez eux, la veille de leur départ.

Le cadet se tourna vers son frère comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait agir vite. Il fut attiré par une certaine agitation, à l'extérieur.

- Dean!

Sans dire un mot de plus, il posa les paquets sur le comptoir et sortit du restaurant. De l'autre côté de la rue, des hommes armés malmenaient un adolescent qui venait de tomber à terre.

- Non, Sammy!

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher que Sam était déjà devant les deux hommes.

- Vous n'allez pas tirer sur un gamin! Fit-il, en se mettant devant eux.

- Casse-toi ou tu vas avoir un joli trou dans la tête! Lança l'un d'eux, froidement.

- Pas question! Vous ne toucherez pas à ce gosse! Décréta Sam, en aidant le jeune garçon à se lever.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, grogna l'homme, en pointant son fusil vers le jeune Winchester.

L'aîné venait de traverser la rue en sortant son arme.

- N'essaie mème pas! S'écria-t-il, avec un regard furieux, pose ton arme!

Sam prit son révolver et tint en joue le deuxième homme tandis que son frère posa le canon de la sienne sur la tempe du premier.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète, insista-t-il, plus calmement, pose ton arme et sans faire de vague.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux dans la rue. Ce qui se passait, semblait normal pour les habitants de la ville. Seuls, quelques curieux obsevaient la scène. Finalement, le second homme jeta son fusil sur le sol et fut bientôt imité par son ami.

- De toute façon, on l'aura quand mème, remarqua le plus récalcitrant.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à grandes enjambées pour disparaître au coin de la rue. Rangeant son arme, Dean remarqua que le jeune adolescent n'avait pas attendu pour se sauver.

- Un merci ne serait pas de trop! Fit-il, en se tournant vers son frère, heureusement que tu me demandes d'être le plus discrét possible!

- Dean! Je ne pouvai pas laisser ces hommes tuer un gamin!

- Ouais, Ouais, je sais! En attendant, on s'est fait remarquer et je n'aime pas ça! On prend nos sacs et on file à l'hotel.

Les commerçants avaient repris leurs activités habituelles comme si rien ne s'était passé dans la rue. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune serveuse se planta devant l'aîné.

- Wow! Quelle prestation! C'est impressionnant!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et retraversa la route pour retourner dans le restaurant. Il connaissait déjà le discours de la jeune femme. C'était toujours la mème chose. Au moins, son frère pouvait se distraire comme il pouvait, pensa-t-il, avec un petit soupir. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il voulu prendre les sacs quand une force le força à se coller contre le mur.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, fit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Le patron du bar afficha son regard noir. Deux autres démons étaient présents. Sam s'agita dans l'espoir de se dégager mais il demeurait bloqué contre la paroi.

- Il te faut du remontant pour y arriver, remarqua le démon, n'ais crainte, on va vite s'en charger.

Le cadet se trouvait juste en face de la vitrine du bar. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir son frère discuter avec le jeune serveuse. Quand il voulut l'appeler, un démon plaqua fermement une main sur sa bouche.

- Non, non, non! Laisse notre cavalier s'occuper de ton frère!

Impuissant, Sam venait de comprendre que cette jeune femme était le cavalier de l'apocalypse.

Dean rangea son arme sans quitter la jeune femme du regard.

- Vous êtes quoi, au juste? Des Chasseurs de primes? Ou de la police?

- Euh, non! En fait, c'est compliqué! Répondit l'aîné, en grimaçant légèrement.

- J'adore les histoires compliquées, avoua la serveuse, en nouant ses doigts derrière la nuque du jeune chasseur.

Dean ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une jolie serveuse lui tombait dans les bras. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il s'attarde trop. Quand il fit mine de tourner la tête vers le restaurant, sa jeune amie se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune chasseur ne put réprimer l'envie de répondre à son baiser. Complètement bloqué, Sam se maudissait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Alors que cette étreinte se prolongeait un peu trop à son goût, Dean sentit un léger picotement sur le torse. Il attrappa les bras de la jeune femme et s'écarta d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda celle-ci, adoptant un air innocent.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son et aperçut un petit trou provoqué par un objet brûlant. Son regard se posa sur le médaillon de la jeune femme. Le pendentif qu'elle portait était encore légèrement rougi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune chasseur pour faire un rapprochement avec la bague du premier cavalier. Profitant que son adversaire soit encore sous l'effet de surprise, il lui arracha le collier d'un coup sec. La jeune femme disparut aussitôt comme un mauvais mirage. L'aîné vit les habitants stopper toutes activités, se regardant les uns, les autres. Ils venaient, tous, de prendre conscience de la dure réalité des derniers jours.

Le pendentif dans la main, Dean se tourna enfin vers le restaurant et vit son jeune frère prisonnier. Il attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture et traversa la route en courant. Les deux démons qui accompagnaient le patron du bar sortirent et se jetèrent sur lui. Impuissant, le cadet se débattait mais il demeurait bloqué contre le mur. L'aîné réussit à neutraliser le premier en le poignardant dans le ventre mais le second le projeta à plusieurs mètres. Retombant lourdement sur le bitume, il échappa le collier et le couteau qui tombèrent dans l'égout. Désarmé, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que le démon le frappa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Le propriètaire du restaurant retira son emprise sur le cadet, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras le temps de lui faire tes adieux, dit-il, en assommant le jeune chasseur.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il était solidement attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce poussièreuse. D'un simple regard, il en fit le tour et aperçut son grand frère, enchaîné au mur, encore inconscient.

- Dean!

Il parlait tout bas de peur d'alerter les démons qui ne devaient pas être trés loin. A son grand soulagement, son aîné ouvrit lentement les yeux. Assis sur le sol, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête, celui-ci n'apprécia pas de se réveiller ainsi.

- Merde! C'est quoi ce bordel?

Reprennant ses esprits, il leva les yeux vers son cadet.

- Tu vas bien?

- Juste blessé dans mon amour propre! Avoua Sam, en grimaçant, j'aurai dû prévoir le coup fourré!

- Hé, tu n'es pas le seul! Qui aurait pu croire que le cavalier était une nana?

- Justement! J'aimerai comprendre comment tu t'en ais aperçu.

Dean baissa la tête sur son .

- Son pendentif m'a brûlé la peau, fit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien mais j'ai tout de suite compris.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que la porte s'ouvrit sur le propriètaire du bar.

- Enfin réveillé! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer la nuit!

Il s'arrêta devant le jeune Winchester et le toisa d'un regard triomphant.

- Tu vas me rapporter la place de premier lieutenant auprés de Lucifer, avoua-t-il, avec un rire triomphant, moi qui pensai que ce serait difficile d'attrapper les Winchester!

Les deux frères se jetèrent des regards inquièts.

- Mais avant ça, je vais offrir un allé simple à ton frère pour le monde du néant, continua le démon, en disposant des bougies sur une vieille table.

Un autre démon vint l'aider à disperser des herbes étranges autour de l'insigne du FBI de Dean qui faisait office de photo.

- C'est trés gentil mais sans façon! Railla l'aîné, en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était attaché par terre contre le mur tandis que son jeune frère était assis sur une chaise.

- Tu riras moins quands tu seras en face des créâtures qui peuplent ce monde, déclara le patron du restaurant, ça fait un moment qu'elles sont prisonnières de cet endroit. Tu vas être leur amuse-gueule. Et puis, je suppose qu'avec le temps, tu deviendras, toi-mème, un monstre.

- Comment ça, avec le temps? S'étonna Sam, de plus en plus inquièt.

- On ne meurt pas dans ce néant, on subit! Et crois-moi! Un chasseur n'y sera pas le bienvenu!

Le démon éclata de rire. Il sortit une grande feuille de sa poche et se tourna vers l'aîné.

- Je vais être aux premières loges pour ton grand départ, ricana-t-il, mais avant de t'envoyer là bas, je veux que tu saches ce qu'on va faire à ton cher petit frère.

- Fais gaffe que ce ne soit pas lui qui te botte ton sâle cul de démon, retorqua Dean, avec un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Avec tout le sang qu'il va ingurgiter, il ne pourra que dire oui à Lucifer, s'esclaffa le démon, en mettant le papier sous ses yeux.

Il prononça les premières paroles de l'incantation en prenant un malin plaisir à dévisager les deux chasseurs. Un lèger vent se leva dans la petite pièce. Dean grimaça aux premières douleurs tandis que son jeune frère suppliait le démon d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci prenait tout son temps, articulant lentement chaque mot. D'un simple coup de tête, il ordonna aux deux autres démons d'emmener le jeune Winchester.

- Non, laissez-moi, au moins, partir avec lui, les implora-t-il, je veux partir avec lui!

- Ce serait avec un grand plaisir mais on a d'autre projet pour toi, déclara l'un des démons.

Solidement maintenu, Sam ne pouvait pas se dégager. Il vit le corps de son aîné devenir transparent. Dean serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler mais la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Un énorme tourbillon bleu apparut juste derrière lui, à la place du mur.

- Ne faites pas ça! Insista Sam, entraîné par les démons jusqu'à la porte, je vous en supplie, non! Dean!

Le patron du bar continuait à lire l'incantation quand la porte de la pièce se referma sur le jeune Winchester. Sam ne pouvait plus voir son frère mais il entendait ses gémissements. La lueur qui entourait l'encadrement de la porte devint plus scintillante. Le cadet entendit son frère pousser un cri de douleur avant que tout ne redevienne sombre. Le silence qui suivit, fut une horrible torture pour le jeune chasseur. Il avait cessé de se débattre, laissant les démons l'entraîner dans un long couloir. Les larmes aux yeux, il murmura le prénom de son frère.

Sixième chapitre

Attaché sur une chaise dont la forme était étrange, Sam ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il sentait des fourmillements dans ses doigts tellement la corde épaisse était serrée. Le démon en face de lui venait de le forcer à avaler deux fioles de sang. Ecoeuré, le cadet avait tenté de tout recracher mais un deuxième démon s'était empressé de poser une main sur sa bouche et son nez, l'obligeant à avaler le liquide encore chaud.

- Dans trés peu de temps, c'est toi qui en réclamera, remarqua le premier, avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu seras mort avant, retorqua le jeune chasseur, le regard rempli de haine.

Le démon éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, fit-il, et puis, n'oublie pas que ton cher grand frère est parti dans un monde spécial. Et si on appelle ce monde, le néant, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est encore pire que l'enfer! Les créâtures qui y sont ne meurent jamais. Elles sont condamnées à vivre sans fin dans cet endroit. Ce qui veut dire que ton frère va être pourchassé jusqu'à la fin des temps par des êtres devenus encore plus bestial à cause de leur enfermement dans ce monde sombre et sans lumière. Des monstres qui vont le déchiqueter, le broyer à l'infini.

- La ferme! Trancha le cadet, furieux.

Le démon esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il cherchait à le mettre en colère, faire ressortir sa haine pour le manipuler plus facilement comme l'avait si bien fait Ruby.

- Encore quelques jours et tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de ta vie, continua-t-il, en se baissant pour lui parler presqu'à l'oreille, Dean ne sera plus qu'une toute petit image bien callée au fond de ton cerveau. Une image dont tu auras oublié le nom, l'existance.

Sam secouait négativement la tête, torturé par ces paroles.

- Non! Finit-il par dire, tu te trompes!

De rage, il cracha au visage du démon qui se releva d'un trait. Celui-ci fit mine de le frapper mais le second démon le stoppa dans son geste.

- On ne doit pas le toucher, lui rappela-t-il, fermement, laisse-le mijoter encore un peu avant la prochaine fiole de sang.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en claquant une lourde porte qui grinça derrière eux. Sam se sentait faible et désespèrement seul. Il tenta de se libèrer, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les liens mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dû abandonner. Epuisé autant physiquement que moralement, il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs pour l'aider à tenir. Il devait se rappeler de son frère. Pourtant, les seuls souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient ceux où Dean était furieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de son aîné qu'en colère contre lui? Au bout d'un instant, d'autres moments affluèrent son esprit. Des passages de sa vie avec son frère où tout allait bien, où Dean souriait, chantait à tue-tête dans l'Impala. Soulagé, Sam s'abandonna à sa tristesse. Les images défilaient sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait arrêter les larmes de couler.

Si Bobby lui avait demandé de l'aider, c'était sûrement parce que la situation devait être trés grave, pensait Ellen, un fusil dans les mains. Sa fille fouillait déjà les quelques pièces de l'usine abandonnée tandis qu'elle s'occupait des entrepôts en ruine. D'aprés le vieux chasseur, les frères Winchester n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis trois jours. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Inquiète elle-mème, Ellen avait évidemment répondu présente pour venir en aide aux deux jeunes chasseurs.

Sa fille la rejoignit en secouant négativement la tête.

- Il n'y a personne dans cette usine, dit-elle, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans le hangar.

Elle agita le portable de Dean sous le nez de sa mère.

- Bobby a réussi à les localiser grâce à ce portable, remarqua celle-ci, j'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

- Ils sont encore en vie, maman! Crois-moi! Je sais que Dean est trés malin.

Ellen détailla sa fille avec un air surpris.

- Je ne veux pas savoir d'où te vient cet admiration sans borne que tu as pour ce garçon, fit-elle, presqu'à elle-mème, mais que ça reste de l'admiration.

Jo fit mine de ne pas l'écouter et entra dans le dernier entrepôt. Les deux femmes inspectèrent les lieux avec une extrême minutie. Mais toujours aucune trace des Winchester.

- Regarde là-bas, on dirait qu'il y a une autre pièce, remarqua la plus âgée.

Avec le maximum de prudence, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ce fut Jo qui l'ouvrit tout en restant cacher derrière le mur. Les deux chasseuses entrèrent, les fusils bien positionnés devant elles. La pièce était immense mais entièrement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un petit monticule de pierres dû à l'effondrement d'un côté de mur. Celà contrastait avec le reste de l'usine qui n'était qu'un monceau de poussière amassée sur les vieilleries. Ellen remarqua une énorme tâche sombre sur la paroi comme une empreinte. C'est en s'approchant pour la toucher qu'elle l'aperçut, caché derrière le tas de pierres. Devant le visage livide de sa mère, Jo la rejoignit aussitôt.

Dean était allongé sur le sol, le visage tourné de l'autre côté. Il était impossible pour les deux femmes de savoir s'il était encore en vie.

- Mon Dieu! Murmura Ellen, en se précipitant vers le jeune chasseur.

A première vue, Dean n'avait aucune blessure ni trace de sang sur lui. Ellen posa son doigt sur son cou. Soulagée de sentir un poult, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

- Mais où est donc Sam? Que c'est-il passé ici?

- Cet endroit est vide! Fit une voix, derrière elles.

Ellen pointa son arme sur cet étranger.

- Ne vous approchez pas! Lui ordonna-t-elle, séchement.

- Mon nom est Castiel et je suis là pour vous aider!

- On va trés bien se débrouiller sans vous, retorqua Ellen, maintenant, reculez!

L'ange esquissa une légère grimace comme s'il était contraint d'agir par des moyens qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux chasseuses se retrouvèrent désarmées. Les fusils avaient littéralement disparues de leurs mains. Surprise mais aussi inquiète d'être désormais à la merci de cet étranger, Ellen se posta devant sa fille pour la protèger. Pendant ce temps, Jo fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite bouteuille d'eau bénite.

- Et vous dites être là pour nous aider! Lança Ellen, d'un ton sarcastique.

Castiel se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Sans attendre, Jo passa devant sa mère et balança le contenu de la fiole sur l'ange qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je ne suis pas un démon, déclara-t-il, avec un calme déconcertant.

Un gémissement les fit tous se tourner vers le jeune chasseur qui reprennait doucement conscience.

- Dean! Comment vas-tu? S'enquit Ellen, en jetant des regards furtifs vers l'ange.

- Sammy!

- Il n'est pas là, intervint Jo, on ne le trouve nulle part.

Un peu désorienté, l'aîné porta une main tremblante à la tête. Il commençait à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé et, en grimaçant, tenta de se redresser. Mais ce fut sans succés. Il se laissa retomber d'un coup comme épuisé.

- Ils l'ont emmené, finit-il par dire, entre deux grimaces.

- Qui? Les démons? S'inquièta Ellen.

Castiel se pencha vers lui, l'air sombre.

- On ne doit pas le laisser entre leurs mains, laissa-t-il entendre, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Complètement abasourdi, le jeune chasseur réussit, néanmoins, à relever la tête.

- On parle de mon frère, Cas! Ronchonna-t-il, tout bas, pas d'une vulguaire marchandise!

L'ange allait répliqué mais il leva la tête vers la porte comme s'il entendait un bruit.

- Nous devons partir, décrèta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, les démons sont ici!

- On n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à la voiture sans se faire repèrer, déclara Jo, cette usine est...

Au mème moment, Castiel posa une main sur le bras du jeune chasseur. Le décor autour d'eux changea si vite qu'Ellen en eut le vertige.

- Immense! Racheva Jo, en laissant mourir le mot sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient chez Bobby qui attendait d'avoir des nouvelles, l'air anxieux. Quand il les vit, son regard se porta sur Dean, allongé au beau milieu de son salon.

- Dean! Est ce que ça va? Fit-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Il va bien, répondit Castiel, il a juste besoin de repos.

- Et Sam? Où est-il?

- Les démons l'ont enlevé.

- Quoi! Mais que c'est-il passé?

Il y eut un court silence puis Ellen regarda les deux hommes, tour à tour.

- Moi aussi et j'aimerai qu'on m'explique tout ce foutoir, fit-elle, en se tournant vers Castiel, à commencer par comment on a attéri ici et surtout qui vous êtes!

Jo aida le jeune chasseur à se mettre sur pied mais Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir debout sans que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous son poid.

- Je vais l'allonger, proposa l'ange, en joignant le geste à la parole, il a besoin de repos.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers les escaliers.

Aprés avoir avoué à Castiel qu'il venait d'échapper une nouvelle fois au néant, sans savoir de quelle façon, Dean s'était effondré à peine touché le lit. L'ange décida de le veiller. Il se posta devant la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

De son côté, alors qu'il ne cachait pas son inquiètude, Bobby prit le temps de répondre aux questions pertinantes d'Ellen et sa fille. Il leurs raconta tout depuis le début, à savoir, le jour où Dean avait été tué par les chiens de l'enfer. Quand il eut fini, Ellen avala un deuxième verre de whisky d'une traite.

- Alors, dis-moi si je me trompes!...Dean est mort parce qu'il a fait un pacte pour sauver Sam et il est allé en enfer d'où il a ouvert le premier sceau sans le savoir, récapitula celle-ci, encore sous le choc de ces révélations, et cet homme qui est avec lui, en ce moment est un...ange! Et puis, Sam a tué Lilith et a brisé le dernier sceau du mème coup, ce qui a provoqué l'apocalypse.

- Tu ne te trompes pas!

- En plus de tout ce fourbi, Sam serait le receptacle de Lucifer tandis que Dean, celui de l'Archange Michael, continua Ellen, en se reservant un autre verre.

- C'est bien ça!

Elle avala son verre aussi vite que les deux autres.

- Seigneur! Et moi qui ai pratiquement engueulé ces pauvres gosses parce qu'ils ne me donnaient plus de nouvelles! Je me sens complètement idiote!

- On n'a pas le temps de se lamenter, déclara Bobby, il faut retrouver Sam et le plus vite possible!

- Je suis d'accord mais comment fait-on? Intervint Jo, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Le vieux chasseur se râcla négligeamment la barbe.

- Et bien pour tout dire, jeune fille, il faut attendre que Dean se réveille pour savoir où ça en est, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, il n'y a que lui qui peut nous dire ce qui c'est passé là-bas.

Dean commençait à s'agiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il émergea lentement de son sommeil en grimaçant. Encore un peu abasourdi, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Castiel devant la fenêtre.

- C'est maintenant que tu te pointes! Lança le jeune chasseur, en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller.

Il réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans regarder l'ange.

- Je suis désolé! Je n'ai pas pu percer leur bouclier, avoua celui-ci, déçu.

Dean leva la tête vers lui d'un air surpris.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Les démons avaient installé un bouclier autour de l'endroit où vous étiez, expliqua Castiel, celà m'était facile de le faire auparavant mais comme mes pouvoirs sont limités, je n'ai pas pu entrer.

Le jeuen homme secoua négativement la tête comme écoeuré.

- Génial! Souffla-t-il, en soupirant.

Il se leva lentement pour éviter d'accentuer son mal de tête.

- Comment as-tu pu éviter le néant une seconde fois? S'enquit l'ange, quelque peu confus.

Dean poussa un long soupir. La première fois que celà était arrivé, mème avec la plus grande concentration, il n'avait pas réussi à se rappeler quoique ce soit. Il se sentait déjà assez mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider son cadet.

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses seul, fit-il, sous le regard étonné de son interlocuteur.

- Mais Dean...

- S'il te plait! Insista l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il entendit un léger froissement d'ailes puis, en se retournant, fit face à une pièce vide. Il se sentait misérable face à ses agissements envers Castiel alors que ce dernier avait tenté de les aider. Mais comment pouvait-il affronter tous ces évènements sans se rendre responsable. C'était pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour aller à cette chasse, lui qui avait poussé son frère à le suivre en lui promettant que tout irait bien. Ce fut avec un profond désespoir qu'il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, le regard dans le vide.

Septième chapitre

Dean avait pris le temps de reprendre un semblant de calme avant d'apparaître dans le salon. Avec son tact habituel, il s'était contenté de répondre aux questions des trois chasseurs inquièts. Il ne se rappelait de rien, avait-il dit, juste qu'il avait vu les démons emmener son jeune frère et puis, aprés avoir ressentit une douleur atroce, ce fut le noir total. Il s'était bien gardé de parler de ses émotions, du remord qui le tenaillait d'avoir entraîné son frère à cette chasse. Mais Bobby n'était pas dupe et connaissait trés bien son garçon. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant Ellen et Jo, le vieux chasseur continua de poser ses petites questions.

- Et le cavalier? Il était avec eux? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- La cavalière! Rectifia Dean, sous le regard surpris de son vieil ami, c'était une femme et non, elle n'était plus avec eux puisque je l'ai démasqué...enfin...je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qui c'est passé mais...

Il se stoppa en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Demasqué? Comment? S'étonna Ellen, comment desmasque-t-on un cavalier de l'apocalypse aussi vite? Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de répondre.

- C'était la serveuse du bar, fit-il, elle m'a embrassé et son pendentif m'a brûlé la peau. J'ai arraché la chaîne et cette garce a disparu comme par enchantement.

Les trois chasseurs se regardèrent avec étonnement puis Bobby leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi le pendentif t'a fais ça, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, avoua-t-il, en rajustant sa casquette.

- Bienvenu dans mon univers! Ironisa Dean, en soupirant, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Il était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Bobby fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au jeune homme.

- Ecoute! Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux que tu n'ais rien, laissa-t-il entendre, mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu réussis à échapper à ce néant. On se pose beaucoup de questions et...

- Je ne peux pas y répondre! Ok! S'énerva Dean, on ne pourrait pas se pencher sur le problème de Sam. Il est entre les mains de ces salopards, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié!

Ellen referma le livre qu'elle lisait et le souleva pour montrer la couverture au jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on fait depuis des heures? Fit-elle, Bobby n'a pu localiser que ton portable.

Elle reposa le vieil ouvrage sur la table.

- On peut faire apparaître un spectre, invoquer un démon mais c'est quasiment impossible de trouver un humain, continua-t-elle, déçue de ses recherches.

Poussant un soupir, Dean ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aller bien loin, finit-il par dire, pour eux, je suis mort et ils ont un espèce de bouclier qui empêche Cas de passer.

- Donc, ils ont dû sûrement baisser leur garde, remarqua Bobby, d'un air pensif, je vais appeler Rufus pour lui demander s'il n'est pas au courant de quelque chose. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut savoir, c'est lui.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au bureau.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix derrière eux.

Castiel se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, gardant son air sérieux. L'aîné se redressa aussitôt.

- Tu l'as trouvé? S'enquit-il, reprenant espoir.

- Tu avais raison, répondit l'ange, les démons sont resté dans les environs. Je les ai repèré dans une vieille mine.

Dean poussa un grand soupir comme pour laisser échapper une pression trop longtemps étouffée puis reprit plus calmement.

- Allons-y!

Mais quand il voulut passer la porte, Bobby prononça son nom sur un ton ferme. Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi!

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, remarqua le vieux chasseur, de plus, on ne sait pas exactement par quoi ou qui tu as été une nouvelle fois sauvé, ni si celà a des conséquences.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Alors quoi! Je reste ici et j'attend sagement que mon frère devienne le larbin de Lucifer, lança-t-il, trés peu pour moi!

- Tu sais trés bien que je m'inquiète aussi pour Sam et si je pouvais marcher, je serai déjà sur la route, avoua le vieux chasseur, mais tu ne peux pas foncer sans établir un plan, sans aide et surtout, pas aprés avoir encaissé ce que tu as enduré.

Ellen se leva bientôt imitée par sa fille. Par ce simple geste, elle montrait son envie de l'accompagner.

- Je serai vexée si tu ne me demandes pas de venir t'aider, déclara-t-elle, en fixant le jeune chasseur.

- Pas question! Grogna Dean, avec fermeté.

L'ancienne propriètaire du Roadhouse se posta devant lui, en pointant un doigt accusateur.

- Si tu me sers le couplet du mysogyne, je ne répond plus de rien, lança-t-elle, froidement.

L'aîné ne se démonta pas et fit face à cette femme hors du commun.

- C'est mon problème, Ellen! Laissa-t-il entendre, et je ne veux plus que quelqu'un paie parce que mon frère et moi, on a merdé. Que vous soyez une femme ne change rien à la situation. Est ce que ça vous semble assez clair?

Un court silence s'instaura dans le petit salon. Puis le visage de la chasseuse se radoucit aussitôt.

- Je suppose que tu agis ainsi à cause de mon Bill et ton père, dit-elle, mais tu n'es pas responsable. Et puis, j'ai pardonné à John depuis longtemps. Maintenant, réponds à ma question! Si c'était Jo ou moi qui étaient prisonnières des démons, viendrais-tu nous aider?

- Tu sais trés bien que oui!

- Alors, pour moi, c'est règlé! On vient!

Dean n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Ellen quitta la pièce. Il se tourna vers le vieux chasseur dans l'espoir d'avoir un soutien quelconque mais Bobby haussa les épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de lutter. Exaspèré, il échappa un soupir avant de faire face à Castiel.

- Combien y a-t-il de démons?

- Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher à cause de leur bouclier mais je dirais qu'ils sont trois ou quatre, répondit l'ange, comment compte-tu procèder?

- Je verrai sur place, déclara le jeune chasseur, on doit aller à Deer Lodge avant. Toutes nos armes sont dans la voiture et j'ai perdu le couteau dans un égoût avec le pendentif de la cavalière. J'espère qu'ils y sont encore.

Il avait parlé presqu'à lui-mème.

- J'aimerai jeter un coup d'oeil à ce collier, fit Bobby, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'a brûlé la peau.

Castiel les regarda tour à tour, en fronçant les sourcils. Ne se sentant pas en état de donner encore des explications, Dean exquissa une légère grimace.

- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions dés que je serai Sam en sécurité, ça te va?

L'ange se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Sam ne sentait plus ses poignets et encore moins ses chevilles. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était dans cet endroit lugubre et sombre. Le démon qui se tenait devant lui, arborait un grand sourire. Il tenait une énième fiole de sang qu'il agitait fièrement sous le nez du jeune homme.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas encore pu te servir de tes pouvoirs, n'est ce pas? Fit-il, en se penchant vers le cadet, et bien, c'est tout simplement grâce à cette chaise qui bloque tout. Mais dés que tu auras ingurgité assez de sang, tu pourras sortir d'ici et il te faudra à peine quelques heures pour que tout explose à l'intérieur. Mais à ce moment là, Lucifer sera déjà en toi.

Bien trop épuisé pour retorquer, Sam se répètait, sans cesse, la mème phrase dans la tête. Il n'avait plus aucune force et le dernier mot s'échappa de sa bouche comme un soupir.

- Dean!

Le démon se pencha encore plus pour mieux discerner ce qu'il disait tout bas. Quand il comprit enfin, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Ton frère doit sûrement se faire découper en morceaux, en ce moment, laissa-t-il entendre, avec un sourire carnassier, et ça risque de se reproduire encore et encore. Le monde du néant n'a pas de fin. C'est pire que l'enfer!

- Tu mens! Souffla Sam, les lèvres couvertes de sang.

- Dans quelques siècles, alors que cette terre ne sera plus qu'un tas de ruines, peut-être que Lucifer décidera de concquérir le néant, ricana le démon, ton frère sera devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang...comme toi!

Sam secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette éventualité. Etre le receptable de Lucifer pour l'éternité et pourchasser son propre frère devenu une bête.

- En attendant, tu as encore ça à avaler, continua le démon, en ouvrant la fiole.

Il lui attrappa le menton et tenta de verser le liquide dans la bouche mais le cadet rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait pour se débattre.

- Bois! Rumina le démon, en pressant encore plus fort sur la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Gardant les lèvres fermées, le cadet ne savait pas combien de temps, il tiendrait ainsi. Depuis qu'il était leur prisonnier, les quatre démons étaient venus, à tour de rôle, lui faire boire une fiole. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de se faire vomir mais sans succés.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le démon perdit patience et le frappa du revers de la main.

- Avale ça, merdeux!

Alors qu'il était sur le point de le frapper encore une fois, le démon s'immobilisa en poussant un gémissement rauque. Il fut trés vite prit de spasmes électriques qui secouèrent son corps puis il s'écroula sur le sol. Sam leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. La pénombre de l'endroit troublait sa vue mais quand son sauveur fit un pas vers lui, il crut rêver.

- Dean! Murmura-t-il, d'une voix épuisée.

L'aîné se pencha vers lui et retira ses liens avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Les poignets et les chevilles ensanglantées, Sam semblait engourdi. Il était certain de délirer, d'imaginer que son frère était devant lui. Mais quand l'aîné plaqua les mains sur son visage en prononçant son prénom, ses doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt.

- Sammy! Ca va?

Sam agita la tête en guise de réponse. Plus aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche. Il se laissa entraîner vers la sortie de cet endroit lugubre, s'aggrippant à son grand frère. Ils longèrent un long tunnel poussièreux d'où on pouvait apercevoir une lueur à l'extrémité. Le cadet sentait ses yeux le piquer. Une douleur aigue martelait ses tempes. Essoufflé, il avait la bouche encombrée de poussière. N'en pouvant plus, il dû s'arrêter de courir, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons.

- On y est presque, Sammy! Lança l'aîné, sans le lâcher.

Le jeune Winchester avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et comprit qu'ils étaient dans une ancienne mine. Celà pouvait expliquer les vêtements recouverts de poussière de son frère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait pu s'échapper aussi facilement. Soudain, son esprit s'emballa trés vite. Il se rappela le jour où Dean avait été envoyé dans le néant. Son aîné était devenu transparent et un vortex était apparu juste derrière lui. Sam ne pouvait pas oublier ce moment pour l'avoir vu et revu, inlassablement dans sa tête. Il aurait bien aimé que son frère soit encore là mais l'homme qui était en face de lui ne pouvait pas être Dean.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il repoussa celui qui prétendait être son frère.

- Ne me touche pas, pourriture! Lâcha-t-il, tu n'es pas mon frère!

Etonné, l'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Putain, Sammy, ce n'est pas le moment!

Il lui attrappa le bras dans le but de l'emmener à l'extérieur mais le cadet se dégagea avec véhémence.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais je ne marche pas, grogna le plus jeune, en se retenant contre la paroi.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il tenait à peine debout. Au mème moment, un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la galerie. Quand les deux frères se retournèrent, ils rencontrérent le regard noir d'un démon. Ne sachant plus quoi faire ni ce qui se passait vraiment, Sam demeura interdit quelques secondes. Son aîné dû réagir pour lui. Il le prit par le bras et le força à courir jusqu'à la sortie. A peine arrivé dehors, le cadet trébucha de fatigue et s'allongea sur le sable. Le démon qui les suivait, s'apprêtait à les plaquer au sol mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par Castiel qui se planta juste devant lui, faisant ainsi barrage. L'ange posa une main sur le front de son ennemi. Des lueurs étincelantes sortirent des yeux et de la bouche du démon qui s'écroula aussitôt.

Essoufflé, Dean réussit à articuler un merci. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant Ellen et sa fille.

- Elles ont exorcisé les deux autres démons mais les humains qui les abritaient étaient déjà morts, déclara Castiel, qui avait deviné les pensées du jeune chasseur, elles s'occupent des corps.

Complètement déboussolé, Sam regarda Castiel et Dean, tour à tour.

- Mais alors...Dean!

- Non moi c'est le facteur! Rumina l'aîné, en tendant une main à son cadet, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris!

Avec l'aide de son frère, Sam réussit à se relever, dévisageant son aîné d'un air penaud.

- Je...tu étais...je croyais...

La gorge nouée, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Dean posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller! On va retouner chez Bobby et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son jeune frère se plia de douleur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as?

- Ma tête! Elle va exploser! Souffla Sam, entre deux gémissements.

Dean l'aida à s'asseoir sur un rocher et s'agenouilla prés de lui. Au mème moment, Ellen et Jo les rejoignirent, ravies de voir Sam enfin libre. De son côté, Dean s'inquiètait beaucoup pour son jeune frère qui se tordait de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fais, ces salopards?

Sam demeurait prostré sur lui mème, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il entendait son frère lui parler, les pas des deux chasseuses qui venaient vers eux. Il pouvait mème percevoir les pensées anxieuses d'Ellen à son sujet. Tout en gardant une main protectrice sur son frère, Dean se retourna pour attrapper sa gourde. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sam pour relever la tête. Il remarqua le mouvement de recul que fit la chasseuse et ne comprit pas pourquoi Jo avait déjà une arme pointée sur lui.

- Mon Dieu, ses yeux sont noirs! Lança Ellen, en imitant sa fille.

Affolé, le cadet plaqua ses mains sur son visage en se recroquevillant sur lui-mème. L'aîné fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude des deux femmes.

- Baissez ces armes, bordel! s'écria-t-il, en se tournant vers son frère, Sammy! Regarde-moi!

Mais le cadet se cachait le visage, sanglottant comme un enfant.

- Sammy!

- Non! Ne me regarde pas!

- Merde, Sammy!

- S'il te plaît, Dean!...Non! Je ne veux pas!...Je ne veux pas! Répèta le cadet, les mains tremblantes.

L'aîné grimaça légèrement. Il souffrait de voir son jeune frère ainsi. Pourtant, il devait agir. Il attrappa le visage de son cadet et le força à relever la tête. Celui-ci refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi! Putain Sammy, regarde-moi!

Annéanti par ce qu'il devait faire, le cadet se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Plus honteux que jamais, il se préparait à voir ce qu'il redoutait depuis toujours. Voir le regard de mépris que son frère allait poser sur lui. Dean fut surpris mais, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Sam, il ne fut pas dégoûté.

- On va te sortir de là, Sammy! Fit-il, je te le promet!

Le jeune Winchester ne savait plus comment réagir. Ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son grand frère, n'était pas de la haine, de la colère ou encore du dégoût mais cette étincelle d'inquiètude, cette tendresse fraternelle qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse avant d'éclater en sanglots. Dean l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs. Son cadet s'aggrippa à lui, déversant toute sa peine sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se redressa, gardant une main affectueuse sue son cadet.

- On va retourner chez Bobby, décrèta-t-il, à l'adresse des deux chasseuses, on avisera sur place. Ok!

Les deux femmes avaient déjà baissé leurs armes et puisqu'elles ne protestaient pas, l'aîné en conclut qu'elles étaient d'accord. Il se retourna vers Castiel qui demeurait encore silencieux et attendit sa réponse.

- Allons-y! Fit celui-ci, ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici.

Huitième chapitre

Grâce à Castiel, tout le monde se retrouva trés vite chez Bobby. Les yeux de Sam étaient revenus à la normal avant mème de fouler le salon du vieux chasseur. Mais le problème était loin d'être règlé. Ce qui poussa Dean à prendre une décision. Il proposa à son jeune frère de retourner dans la salle anti-démon pour un sevrage mais cette fois, il tenait à rester avec lui. Contre toute attente, Sam comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, avoua l'aîné, en serrant les liens aussi fort que possible, la dernière fois, tu as failli te tuer toi-mème.

A demi-couché sur le lit, le cadet ne protestait pas. Il devait admettre qu'il était mieux installé que la fois précèdente. Dean évitait soigneusement de ne pas trop appuyer sur les bandages de ses poignets et chevilles.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il, devant le silence de son jeune frère.

- Je ne sais pas.

L'aîné poussa un soupir puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ecoute! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour le moment, dit-il, si je pouvais t'éviter ça, crois-moi, je le ferai mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Coupa Sam, je suis juste un peu nerveux parce que ma dernière expérience dans cette pièce n'était pas des plus joyeuses et je suis parfaitement conscient que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là, ok!

Il y eut un court silence puis le plus âgé reprit d'un air curieux.

- Dis-moi! Avec toute la saloperie qu'ils t'ont ingurgité, tu aurais dû être plutôt énervé et en pleine forme mais au lieu de ça, c'était tout le contraire.

Le cadet grimaça légèrement.

- Le démon que tu as tué m'a fait comprendre que j'étais comme une bombe à retardement, avoua-t-il, anxieux, et c'était la chaise sur laquelle il m'avait attaché qui bloquait tout.

- En somme, ils te préparaient pour l'arrivée de Lucifer, en conclut Dean, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui...je crois.

Sam ne cachait pas son inquiètude quand à la situation. Mais il voulait tellement en finir qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça. Un léger bruit vers la porte les forcèrent à se retourner. Jo pénètra dans la pièce en jetant des regards admirateurs autour d'elle.

- Dis-donc! Le vieux Bobby a de la suite dans les idées! Remarqua-t-elle, en déposant un sac sur le sol, maman et moi, on repart pour le Nebraska.

- Une chasse? S'enquit Dean, en se levant.

- Des revenants trés coriaces dans une vieille école, déclara la jeune femme, en soupirant, rien de bien trépident!

- Et c'est quoi ça? Demanda l'aîné, en montrant le sac.

- Comme Bobby ne peut plus descendre les escaliers, il a pensé que quelques provisions vous seraient utiles, répondit Jo, ça t'évitera des allées et venues. Mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire.

- Ce vieux renard est en fait un gros nounours, plaisanta Dean, il grogne plus qu'il ne mord...enfin, si tu n'es pas un démon...

La jeune chasseuse esquissa un petit sourire puis fit demi-tour.

- Je tenais à vous souhaiter bonne chance, avoua-t-elle, et ma mère tient à ce que vous sachiez qu'elle est trés confiante. Ce sont ses mots.

Un peu mal à l'aise d'être attaché sur ce lit, Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de remerciement. L'aîné s'avança pour fermer derrière la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court instant puis le jeune chasseur referma la lourde porte.

- Et bien nous voilà seuls! Lança-t-il, en tapant dans ses mains, tu sais, ça me rappelle les jours où papa nous laissait seul dans un vieux chalet dans les montagnes. La belle époque!

- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis d'accord avec toi, avoua le cadet, en grimaçant.

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une petite histoire! Fit-il, d'un air amusé.

- Trés drôle!

L'aîné poussa un petit soupir.

- Bon, je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu avant que tu ne pètes ta durite, dit-il, en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son jeune frère.

- Euh, oui! En parlant de ça! Je tiens à te faire mes excuses à l'avance pour toutes les horreurs que je pourrai dire sous l'influence de cette...enfin, tu sais!

- Je penses que j'arriverai à gérer! Remarqua l'aîné, en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué mais juste curieux! Tant que je suis encore conscient, j'aimerai savoir comment tu as réussi à échapper au néant.

Dean esquissa une légère grimace.

- Si seulement j'avais la réponse à cette question, Sammy!

Il attrappa le premier livre qui se trouver sous sa main et l'ouvrit comme pour faire comprendre à son cadet que la conversation, à ce sujet, était close. Sam n'insista pas et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir quelques heures.

Sam sursauta dans le lit. Il sentait les sangles lui serraient les poignets et les chevilles. En un instant, il se rappela pourquoi il était attaché ainsi. Il balaya la pièce du regard mais ne trouva pas son frère.

- Dean! T'es où?

Mais, seul, le grincement incessant de la ventilation résonnait à ses oreilles. Pourquoi Dean n'était plus là? Se demandait le cadet, anxieux. Le pire commençait à traverser son esprit.

- Ne sois pas inquièt pour Dean! Fit une voix, derrière lui, il t'a encore abandonné.

Le cadet n'arrivait pas à voir qui parlait mais il reconnaissait cette voix.

- Azazel!...Tu es mort!

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non! Ricana le démon, en se montrant enfin.

Il toisa le jeune chasseur de ses yeux jaunes.

- Quel plaisir de te voir là, à ma merci! Continua-t-il, sans cacher sa joie.

- Tu n'es pas réel, lança Sam, juste le fruit de mon imagination!

- Oh, oh! S'exclaffa le démon, en se penchant vers lui, mais bien sûr que je suis réel, je suis en toi, Sammy! Je fais parti de toi.

Il agita la main comme s'il serrait un objet imaginaire. Sam sentit la gorge se serrer, ses entrailles s'enflammer. Il ne put retenir ses cris de douleurs.

- Ca te semble assez vrai! Fit le démon, ou dois-je augmenter la douleur pour te convaincre.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et le jeune chasseur se tordit de douleur.

Dean fut réveillé par les cris de son cadet. Il se leva d'un bond et fonça vers lui pour le réveiller mais Sam semblait souffrir. Inquièt, l'aîné le voyait parler à quelqu'un mais ils étaient seuls dans la petite pièce. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à le sortir de sa torpeur. Essoufflé, Sam revenait, peu à peu, à la réalité.

- Hé! Comment tu te sens? S'enquit l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était...Azazel!

- Quoi! Mais il est mort!

- Non, Dean! Il est encore là! Juste derrière toi! Dean, va-t-en avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal!

L'aîné tourna la tête vers l'endroit que son frère indiquait pais ne voyait rien.

- Tu hallucines, Sammy! Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais mais je n'aime pas ça!

Pendant ce temps, le cadet semblait écouter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sam! Sam! Tu m'entends!

Le cadet ne voyait plus Azazel mais Dean debout prés de son lit. Son grand frère le toisait d'un regard froid, rempli de dégoût.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Le supplia le jeune Winchester, je ne le supporte pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je te regarde, Sam!...Comme un homme normal? Mais tu n'es pas un homme normal, tu es un monstre!

- Non, tais-toi!

- Une sorte d'hybride entre l'homme et le démon, ricana l'aîné, en se penchant vers lui, une partie de toi a tué nos parents, ta petite amie! Tu n'es qu'un poid sur mes épaules depuis ta naissance, Sam! Je t'ai tout donné juqu'à mon âme et regarde ce que tu as fait! Tu as tout gâché comme d'habitude! Tu m'as abandonné pour une démone! Une pourriture de démone qui s'est joué de toi!

- Arrête!

- Pas question, Sam! Tu vas devoir entendre ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps!

- Je ne veux pas! Non, Dean! Tais-toi!

- Hou! C'est que monsieur aurait peur de la vérité! Peur d'admettre qu'il aime être le plus fort, le meilleur! Tout ça pour foutre une bonne râclée à son grand frère!...Si tu savais à quel point je te méprise! Tu n'en as aucune idée!

- Ne dis plus rien, ne dis pas ça!

L'aîné tentait de résonner son cadet. Ce dernier semblait parler à un Dean de son imagination. Il pouvait apercevoir une énorme tristesse dans le regard de son jeune frère, de la peur, de la colère. Enfin, Sam se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! S'écria-t-il, furieux, tu ne peux pas me repprocher la mort de maman et Jess. Et toi? Papa est bien mort pour toi, tu as passé ta vie à essayer de lui ressembler, à marcher dans son ombre comme une...une...tout est ta faute! Tu aurais dû me laisser mort quand Jack m'avait tué! On en serait pas là! C'est ta lâcheté qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici!

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, éssoufflé. Dean pensait qu'il pouvait gérer la situation mais les mots de son jeune frère lui avaient fait l'effet d'une giffle. Il décida de prendre sur lui, mettant toute cette colère sur le manque que son cadet devait endurer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam releva la tête, comme s'il sortait, à peine, de sa torpeur. Il avait un goût amer dans la gorge comme celui qu'il avait aprés un mauvais rêve. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu dire toutes ses horreurs à son frère? Il était parfaitement conscient, à présent, qu'il avait encore halluciné, imaginé toute cette douloureuse conversation avec un Dean imaginaire.

- Dean!

- Je suis là!

Assis sur le bord du lit, l'aîné tentait de garder un air détaché.

- Je suis désolé, Dean! Je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais! Coupa l'aîné, écoute! Tu vas boire un peu et manger quelque chose. Ca te permettra de resté un peu éveillé.

Le cadet hocha la tête mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait blessé son frère. Celui-ci était sur le point de lui enlever une sangle quand Sam vit deux hommes apparaître dans la pièce.

- Dean! Dean!

- Ah non! Pas encore, Sammy!

- Non! C'est Zachariah!

L'aîné eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir l'ange l'empoigner violemment et le plaquer contre le mur.

- Comme on se retrouve! Fit Zachariah, ça m'a pris du temps mais cette fois, je compte bien te faire plier.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser les gens tranquilles, lança Dean, en tentant de se dégager, et combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? C'est non!

Zachariah poussa un soupir faussement contrarié.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Dean! Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens!

- Ah ouais! Et c'est quoi, cette fois? Choléra, peste bubonique?

- Je t'ai réservé un traitement de choix, remarqua Zachariah, un petit séjour, tout frais payé, en enfer. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Non, merci! J'ai déjà donné!

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, petit con! Je vais t'y envoyer, là, maintenant! Laisser ton corps pourrir quelques jours sous les yeux de ton frère! T'en penses quoi? Trois ou quatre jours, en enfer, ça équivaut à combien de temps? Deux, trois mois! A se faire torturer encore et encore! Quand je viendrai te chercher, tu me supplieras!

Bobby n'avait pas dormi depuis que les deux frères s'étaient enfermés dans la pièce anti-démon. Il aurait aimé être avec eux pour les aider mais son infirmité était encore un obstacle. Quand il posa son livre sur le bureau, il vit une ombre prés de la porte. Castiel venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Il ne faut pas les déranger, remarqua le vieux chasseur, quelque soit le motif.

- C'est trés important! Insista l'ange, d'un air grave, Zachariah finira par les retrouver. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité ici.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une blague! Ils sont dans un endroit plus que sécurisé!

- Pas tout à fait! Si vous me le permettez, je pourrai rajouter des symbôles pour que les anges ne les approchent pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, rumina le vieux chasseur, dites-moi en qui on peut faire confiance dans ce monde s'il faut se méfier des anges également!

Castiel lui fit signe de se taire. Il semblait se concentrer puis son regard devint soudainement trés dur.

- Il est déjà ici, laissa-t-il entendre, en faisant demi-tour.

Inquièt, Bobby tenta de le suivre mais l'ange s'était déjà volatilisé. Furieux, il attrappa un fusil et roula jusqu'aux escaliers. De là, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et descendit une marche à la fois, ruminant entre ses dents. Pour atteindre la porte, il devait ramper mais celà ne le gênait pas. Il était prêt à tot pour aider ses garçons.

Sam se maudissait de ne pouvoir agir. Il était coincé sur le lit, les poings serrés.

- Vous êtes devenu fou! Maugréa-t-il, laissez-le!

Zachariah se tourna vers lui sans lâcher l'aîné.

- Toi, si tu es encore en vie, c'est uniquement parce que tu peux nous servir au cas où ton frère viendrait encore à refuser.

- N'essaie mème pas! Grogna l'aîné, espèce d'ordure!

L'ange esquissa un petit sourire.

- Modère tes paroles, Dean! Je pourrai changer d'avis, un simple geste et Sam n'est plus, retorqua Zachariah, en resserrant sa main sur son cou, en attendant, bon voyage!

Dean n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un voile commençait à envelopper ses yeux tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

- Arrête ça! Intervint Castiel, tu n'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le second ange se jeta sur lui.

- Ne le tue pas! Ordonna Zachariah, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

Sans ses pouvoirs, Castiel ne pouvait pas se défendre et se retrouva trés vite plaqué au sol. Zachariah en parut satisfait.

- Tu vas être au premières loges, dit-il, les doigts resserrés sur la gorge du jeune chasseur.

- Non, je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça! Le supplia Sam, en voyant son frère devenir blème.

Mais l'ange ne l'écoutait pas. Il exerça une autre pression qui fit craquer la nuque du jeune homme. Dean s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard humide de son frère.

- Non!...Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai tous! S'écria le cadet, en tentant de se libèrer.

Zachariah le dévisagea un instant, amusé par la situation.

- Nous savons tous que tu en serais capable, laissa-t-il entendre, aprés tout, tu es le receptacle de Lucifer. J'ai dû utiliser des moyens drastiques pour faire changer ton frère d'avis et tout ça, sans succés. Dean ne pourra que plier aprés son retour de l'enfer. Et quand Michael sera de retour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Le néant! C'était toi! Fit-il, en rapetissant ses yeux, il était formellement interdit de rouvrir ce monde.

- Oui, je sais! Mais personne ne m'en a empêché, tu vois!

Zachariah tendit l'oreille comme s'il entendait un bruit puis d'un simple geste de la main, ouvrit la lourde porte. Bobby avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'à la grande poignet mais dés que la porte s'ouvrit, le vieux chasseur s'allongea sur le sol, faisant tomber son fusil.

- Bien! Je vois que tout le monde est là! Ironisa l'ange, on peut donc supposer que nous ne serons plus déranger.

En tentant de se redresser, Bobby découvrit le corps du jeune chasseur avec effroi.

- Mon Dieu! Non!

- Il l'a tué! Déclara Sam, entre deux sanglots, Dean est encore en enfer.

Un peu abasourdi par la nouvelle, le vieux chasseur serra fortement la mâchoire.

- Bandes de salopards!

- Doucement! Je pourrai être plus méchant!

- Allez-y! Lança Bobby, je ne serai pas plus humilié que je le suis en ce moment.

Zachariah se pencha sur le corps de Dean et le retourna pour sentir son poult.

- Détendez-vous! Dean sera de retour dans trois ou quatre jours, le temps de le faire mariner.

- J'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de le retrouver, déclara Castiel, l'enfer est immense. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça! Les démons vont le cacher et il sera impossible...

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste! Coupa Zachariah, et puis nous ne sommes plus à quelques jours prés! Disons qu'il ne sera plus aussi séduisant à regarder avant de revenir.

Sam ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de couler mais la colère commençait à l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. Pourtant, il se sentait faible. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le corps inerte de son frère. L'idée de le savoir en enfer, en train de supporter toutes sortes de tortures, le rendait malade.

- Vous ne vallez pas mieux que les démons! Lança-t-il, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Toujours accroupi, Zachariah releva la tête vers lui.

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça! Retorqua-t-il, légèrement irrité.

Sam le fusilla d'un regard furieux. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Dean se redressa d'un coup et attrappa Zachariah à la gorge. La surprise de l'attaque fut telle que personne ne put réagir.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Zachariah! Déclara le jeune chasseur, d'une voix qui ne sembait pas la sienne.

- Mais...mais...

Avant de se relever, Dean le repoussa brutalement et l'ange s'affaissa sur le sol.

Sam sentit le sang se glacer dans les veines. L'instant d'avant, son frère était mort, gisant sur le sol. A présent, il se trouvait debout, face à un Zachariah apeuré. Mais l'aîné semblait différent. Il avait une certaine froideur dans le regard. Zachariah ne savait plus quoi faire. Il releva la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre.

- Michael!

Neuvième chapitre

Le cadet dévisagea son frère avant de se tourner vers Bobby, l'air abasourdi. Si Michael était devant eux, où était Dean?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur l'ange, le fusillant d'un regard furieux.

- Depuis quand oses-tu torturer les humains? Grogna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, tu violes toutes les règles pour arriver à tes fins.

- Mais...je voulais juste...c'était pour...

- Tu avais des ordres, coupa Dean, tu devais attendre et veiller sur les humains en attendant que les démons déclanchent l'apocalypse. Mais tu as préfèré disperser nos frères pour les rallier à ta cause, poussé cet humain à briser le dernier sceau et je ne te rappelles pas que tu es à l'origine de nombreuses pertes parmi les nôtres.

L'ange qui accompagnait Zachariah, lâcha Castiel et fit mine de s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître lâchement, il fut terrassé sur place, les yeux et la bouche envahies d'une lumière étincelante. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Zachariah commença sérieusement à avoir peur. Il recula de quelques mètres sans se lever.

- Pitié! Laissa-t-il entendre, je n'ai agi que pour le bien de l'humanité.

Michael croisa les bras devant lui, l'air septique.

- Je pense que tu ne l'as fait que pour toi, rectifia-t-il, pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâce de notre père mais personne ne t'as mis au courant du plan déjà établi depuis longtemps, justement parce que tu montrais déjà des signes de rébellion.

Puis il secoua la tête comme s'il n'était pas trés fier de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je pensai qu'en te donnant une mission à remplir, tu finirais par accepter mais, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, encore une fois, continua-t-il, et dans ta folie, des humains sont morts, tu as ouvert la porte du néant en te ralliant avec un démon. Ta punition sera sans appel.

Zachariah se releva aussitôt dans l'espoir de plaider sa cause mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il fut foudroyé sur place et finit par s'effondrer sur le sol. Pendant le court silence qui suivi, Castiel aida Bobby à s'asseoir.

Michael le regarda faire, un instant, avant de se poster devant lui.

- Tu es un ange rebelle, dit-il, en scrutant son visage, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu n'as pas récupèré tout tes pouvoirs. Ils te seront rendus le moment venu.

Un peu décontenancé, Castiel n'osait pas répliquer face à cet ange qui était son aîné. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Michael se tourna vers Bobby et se pencha vers lui, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Merci pour ta loyauté envers ces deux jeunes garçons! Murmura-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

Le vieux chasseur ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait la gorge nouée par une certaine émotion. Puis Michael se redressa et se tourna vers Sam.

- Toi, moi ami, tu es un danger pour cette apocalypse, avoua-t-il, en soupirant, Lucifer est tellement sûr de lui. Tu es son seul atout.

Le cadet tirait légèrement sur ses liens, mal à l'aise, d'être une proie trop facile.

- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, tenter de combattre ce qui est en toi, rien n'y fera, continua Michael, tôt ou tard, tes mauvais penchant reprendront le dessus.

- C'est faux! S'insurgea le jeune chasseur, jamais je n'accepterai d'être son hôte!

- Peut-être pas consciemment! Il se servira de ta plus grande faiblesse pour te pousser à le suivre. Ton frère!

Sam ne pouvait pas contester cette réflexion puisque Michael avait entièrement raison. Il était capable de tout pour Dean, mème du pire.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de te sortir de là, avoua Michael, mais il n'est pas sans risques.

- Ca m'est égal! Mème mort, je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper! Avoua-t-il, je ne veux pas être son esclave, je ne veux pas être responsable de cette apocalypse. Je veux le combattre. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire!

Avec un simple geste de la main, Michael défie les liens du jeune homme.

- Tout d'abord, il est inutile de te ligoter ainsi! Fit-il, ensuite, n'oublie pas que tu es un Winchester! C'est du sang de Winchester qu'il te faut!

Sam venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'il releva la tête vers lui, d'un air ahuri.

- Vous me suggèrez de boire le sang de mon frère! S'indigna-t-il, mais ce n'est pas...

- Et le mien! Coupa Michael, en fronçant les sourcils, mais qu'est ce que tu crois? Que tu vas réussir à te remettre sur pied en te privant pendant plusieurs semaines et aprés? Ce sera pire qu'avant! Ton corps est en pleine mutation. Si tu n'agis pas maintenant, il sera trop tard.

Il y eut un court silence puis Michael reprit plus calmement.

- Mon sang va anéantir celui de démon qui circule dans tes veines mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tu survivras à cette épreuve.

L'ange ferma les yeux comme s'il entendait quelque chose puis se redressa aussitôt.

- Les démons commencent à sentir ma présence, je dois partir! Fit-il, sinon, tout ce qu'on a accompli jusqu'à maintenant n'aura servi à rien.

- Attendez! Et mon frère!...Zachariah a dit qu'il l'avait envoyé en enfer mais...

- Il n'y est pas! Coupa Michael, j'ai persuadé Zachariah qu'il avait réussi mais Dean va bien.

Soulagé, le cadet voulait comprendre certaine chose.

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez...

- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions maintenant, plus tard!

Au mème moment, Dean vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol. Son jeune frère se précipita vers lui.

- Dean!

Il fallut un petit moment à l'aîné avant de reprendre conscience. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut le corps inanimé de Zachariah. Dean sursauta légèrement en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

- Mais...qu'est ce que...

Un peu désorienté, il se tourna vers tous les visages pour finir sur celui de son cadet.

- Tu vas bien! Demanda-t-il, inquièt.

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question! Déclara Sam, merde Dean, j'ai vraiment eu trés peur!

L'aîné réussit à se lever difficilement avec l'aide de son jeune frère.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, laissa-t-il entendre, Cas a assuré encore une fois. Mais je ne pensai pas qu'il irait jusqu'à...

Il regarda les deux corps sur le sol puis releva la tête vers l'ange.

- Je suis désolé que tu en sois arrivé à cette extrémité mais je dois avouer que je vais me sentir moins persécuté qu'avant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, avoua l'ange, mais Michael.

Le visage de l'aîné devint soudainement blème. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui comme s'il cherchait l'archange.

- Il est parti, remarqua le cadet, enfin presque parti!

- Comment ça, presque? Sammy, tu me fous les chtons!

- Euh! Ecoute, on va retourner dans la maison et je vais tout te raconter si tu veux bien, proposa Sam, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un verre.

Quand Sam parlait d'un verre, il était bien loin du compte. Son aîné en était à son cinquième verre de wisky. Il avait sagement écouté son jeune frère qui lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Puis, comme un automate, il avait avalé le liquide d'un trait.

- Bon, maintenant, je ne me pose plus la question de qui venait m'aider quand j'étais prêt à passer le monde du néant mais...comment il est arrivé...là? S'enquit-il, en posant un doigt sur le front.

Il leva les yeux vers les trois visages tournés vers lui, comprenant, malgrés lui, que personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

- Je suis, moi-mème, surpris des évènements, avoua Castiel, Michael a parlé d'un plan.

- Oui, c'est étrange mais apparemment, Zachariah ne semblait pas au courant, remarqua Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être pour la prochaine fois! Supposa le vieux chasseur, en haussant les épaules.

Dean croisa les bras devant lui et les regarda tour à tour.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, décréta-t-il, mécontent, je croyais qu'on devait donner notre accord pour ça.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai aucune explication à donner, déclara l'ange, sincèrement.

L'aîné repoussa son verre avec un air de dégoût et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Si, au moins, on m'avait demandé mon avis! Fit-il, je n'avais déjà pas confiance aux anges mais là, ça ne fait que renforcer mes convictions.

Castiel s'éclaircit légérement la voix comme pour montrer qu'il était toujours là.

- Je ne parle pas de toi, Cas! Continua Dean, mais avoue franchement que c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Et qui nous dit qu'il est là pour nous aider? Hein! Moi, j'ai de sérieux doute!

- Michael est le plus grand combattant de Dieu, expliqua Castiel, le plus loyal et le plus fort! Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé en to, ni quand mais il n'a pas dû avoir le choix.

- Oh, c'est tellement facile comme excuse, rumina le jeune chasseur, en attendant, on ne sait absolument ren et ça me rend malade!

Il posa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant.

- Et puis, je commence à avoir faim, laissa-t-il entendre, j'ai l'estomac dans les talon.

Le vieux chasseur esquiisa un petit sourire.

- C'est une bonne maladie, il me semble!

- C'est exact! Renchérit le cadet, en se levant, je vais te ramener un truc à grignoter.

A peine fut-il arrivé à la porte qu'il se sentit pris d'un malaise et dû se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber. Son aîné bondit sur ses jambes et vint l'aider à se relever.

- Sammy!

- Ca va! C'est juste un petit étourdissement.

- Merde! Avec tout ce fourbi, on a complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme. Désolé, mec!

Il aida son jeune frère à s'installer dans un fauteuil puis alla lui servir un verre.

- Tiens! Ca va t'e faire du bien!

Sans protester, Sam avala une gorgée de l'alcool en grimaçant. Il était loin d'avoir l'endurence de son frère à ce sujet.

- Il serait, peut-être, temps de réagir, proposa Bobby, on ne peut pas laisser sam comme ça.

- Non, on ne peut pas mais je refuse de faire ce que Michael a dit, protesta l'aîné, pour moi, ça revient au mème. On remplace juste une drogue par une autre.

- Et s'il avait raison? Articula lentement Sam, si c'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir!

Son frère lui adressa un regard surpris puis se resaisit trés vite.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout! Avoua-t-il, d'accord, il m'a sauvé du néant mais en mème temps, il sauvait sa peau. Il a tué Zachariah parce que c'était la seule chose à faire avec lui, il était irrécupèrable. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il a fait de bien mise à part tout ça?

- Pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup, déclara le cadet, je sais que ça peut te paraître glauque mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Si c'est une preuve que tu veux, mon garçon, intervint Bobby, je peux t'en donner une.

Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et se leva lentement à la surprise générale.

- Mais...comment?

- Michael a touché mon épaule avant de partir et je suppose que c'était pour me guérir, avoua le vieux chasseur, je m'en suis aperçu quand Sam a fait son malaise, j'ai senti les fourmies parcourir mes jambes.

- Oh mais c'est génial, Bobby! S'exclama le cadet, sans dissimuler sa joie.

- Et oui! Déclara Bobby, en tapant des pieds sur le sol comme pour tester ses jambes, maintenant, je vais pouvoir recommencer à mettre une bonne râclée à ces salopards de démons.

Dean était visiblement content que son vieil ami ait retrouver ses jambes mais pour lui, celà voulait dire que Michael avait raison. Sam devait boire son sang, se battre seul contre ses propres démons et subir ce combat intérieurement. Dean avait peur que sonjeune frère ne survive pas à cette épreuve.

Dixième chapitre

Content d'avoir retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, Bobby en avait profité pour faire un tour dans sa vieille casse-auto. Il n'y avait rien de bien attrayant dans cette démarche mais celà lui avait tellement manqué de bricoler une voiture qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. De son côté, Sam demeurait dans une chambre, l'air pensif. Les évènements du matin n'arrêtaient pas de l'obséder à un point où il commençait à craindre pour son frère et lui. Il réalisait enfin l'importance de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Cette bataille entre le bien et le mal devait cesser. C'était pourquoi il devait utiliser toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux. Et Michael leur en avait proposé une. Le cadet se laissa aller contre son oreiller. Mème si les hallucinations étaient moins fréquentes, son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer.

Dean, quand à lui, s'était assis sur les escaliers du perron, essayant de réflèchir à la situation. Il regardait ses mains, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un d'autre partageait son corps et celà ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Depuis toujours, il s'était efforcé de faire son travail sans se poser de question mais dés son retour de l'enfer, ses convictions se sont trés vite envolées. Il tuait les démons parce qu'il les haïssait plus que tout au monde. Cependant, au cours des derniers mois, il avait aussi appris à se méfier des anges, du moins, de certains d'entre eux. Dans la foulée, il avait détruit la croyance de son jeune frère et celà l'attristait beaucoup. Sam s'était accroché à sa Foi depuis qu'il était trés jeune. L'aîné poussa un long soupir et baissa la tête comme s'il avait du mal à faire un choix sur ce qu'il devait faire. Et si Michael avait raison? Trop de questions dans sa tête sans aucune réponse! Pourtant, il devait agir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cadet dans cet état. Il bondit sur ses jambes et grimpa lentement les escaliers comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. De loin, Bobby vit le jeune homme entrer dans la maison. Pour lui, c'était le signal que Dean avait prit sa décision. Il posa ses outils sur le sol et retourna chez lui.

L'aîné pénètra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Castiel était adossé contre la fenêtre.

- Je peux rester seul un instant avec mon frère, lança le jeune chasseur, sans regarder l'ange.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas et quitta la pièce en un battement d'aile. Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit. Inquièt, son cadet tentait de déchiffrer le visage fermé de son grand frère. Ils étaient face à une situation qu'ils ne pensaient pas rencontrer un jour.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mise à part mes maux de tête, ça peut aller, répondit le plus jeune, en grimaçant légèrement.

L'aîné semblait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment entamer le sujet qui les préoccupait tous les deux.

- Comment procède-t-on? Finit-il par demander, en soupirant, comment tu faisais avec l'autre garce?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, avoua Sam, sans regarder son frère.

Voyant l'air embarassé de son cadet, Dean ne put réprimer une grimace. Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour parler de Ruby et de tout ce qui entourait cette démone.

- Ok! On va faire à notre façon qu'on en finisse! Déclara-t-il, et j'espère que ça va marcher!

Son frère hocha la tête en guise de réponse mais son regard laissait apparaître une grande crainte.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il se trouve que j'ai peur, avoua Sam, je ne met pas la parole de Michael en doute mais quand on voit ce que m'a fait le sang de démon, comment ça va se passer aprés ça? Je vais devoir te pomper tout ton sang pour aller mieux!...Je préfèrerai mourir!

- Dit tout de suite que je suis inbuvable!

- Dean! Je suis sérieux!

L'aîné poussa un léger soupir.

- Ecoute! Je ne suis pas devin sinon tout nos problèmes seraient vite réglés, laissa-t-il entendre, je t'enverrai Lucifer et toute sa clique pour un aller simple en enfer, une bonne fois pour toute! En attendant, on n'a pas le choix. Il faut que tu te débarasses de ce sang de démon.

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit calmement.

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Michael a dit que c'était dangereux pour toi, avoua-t-il, en secouant la tête, si j'avais une garantie que ça marcherait sans soucis, je t'assures que je ne me sentirai pas si mal. J'aurai voulu faire plus que ça pour toi!

- Personnellement, je pense que tu en as déjà fait beaucoup trop et ça me rend malade de devoir encore te prendre quelque chose pour m'en sortir, déclara le plus jeune, j'aimerai tellement te rendre tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, Dean.

- Tu aurais fait la mème chose pour moi alors n'en parlons plus et finissons en! Décrèta l'aîné, en se levant.

Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine où Bobby attendait gentiment que leur conversation soit terminée puis attrappa un récipient. Dans un silence complice et quelque peu lourd, les deux hommes préparèrent le nécessaire sans échanger le moindre regard. La situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça pour en rajouter encore. Une fois terminé, ce fut le vieux chasseur qui porta le récipient rempli de sang au cadet. Bien trop mal à l'aise, Dean ne voulait pas en plus, assisté à cette scène.

Pendant qu'il se bandait la main, il entendit Bobby crier son nom. Affolé, le jeune chasseur se rua dans la chambre pour y découvrir un spectacle qui le paralysa sur place. Sam se tordait de douleur mais ce qui était impressionnant, c'était le double de son corps transparent qui tentait de s'extirpé de lui en hurlant.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'aider? S'écria le vieux chasseur, à bout de force.

Reprenant ses esprits, Dean empoigna les bras de son jeune frère et le bloqua sur le lit tandis que son vieil ami cherchait de quoi l'attacher solidement. Quand ce fut fait, Bobby dû mettre une ceinture en travers de la bouche du cadet pour qu'il n'avale pas sa langue.

- Merde, Bobby! Et si on c'était trompé! S'inquièta l'aîné, on est en train de le tuer!

Le vieux chasseur se redressa et saisit les épaules de son jeune ami.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher! Lança-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à part, attendre et c'était peut-être le pire de tout. Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise prés du lit, sans quitter du regard, le corps tremblant de douleur de son cadet.

Celà faisait trois jours déjà que sam avait avalé le récipient de sang et son éta ne s'était pas amélioré. Pour le peu que ses douleurs se calmaient, le jeune Winchester ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance. Dean avait remarqué que le double transparent de son jeune frère n'était pas réapparaut depuis la veille. Il ignorait si celà était un bon signe ou pas mais son inquiètude grandissait à chaque minute. Aussi, quand Castiel revint dans la chambre, aprés quelques jours d'absence, le jeune chasseur se planta devant lui, fumant de colère.

- Comment peut-on communiquer avec Michael? S'enquit-il, et ne me dis pas que c'est impossible parce que je ne te croirais pas!

L'ange qui gardait son calme légendaire, leva un sourcil étonné.

- Je voulais justement te le proposer, avança-t-il, j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

- Oui, bah, tu feras la queue comme tout le monde parce que moi aussi, j'ai des choses à lui dire! Grogna l'aîné, en particulier, qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait faire à Sam!

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Et comment? Tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec lui puisqu'il est en toi, remarqua-t-il, ton inquiètude te fait perdre ta logique, Dean!

- Oh, ça va! Rumina le jeune homme, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, ok, Bobby posera mes questions et on filmera le tout. Et si ton pote, Michael, n'est pas d'accord avec ça, bah qu'il dégage de là!

Il quitta la petite pièce pour informer son vieil ami de sa décision.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'état de Sam ne s'était toujours pas amélioré, Dean était planté au milieu du salon, entouré d'un cercle énochien dessiné par Castiel. Selon lui, celà permettait plus facilement aux anges d'apparaître en toute sécurité. Bobby se tenait juste devant lui, prêt à poser les questions que lui avait énoncé son jeune ami. Comme Michael avait la fâcheuse habitude de se montrer au moment où Dean était en danger, monopolisant le corps du jeune chasseur, celui-ci ne pouvait pas dialoguer avec lui et encore moins s'en souvenir. C'était une des raisons pour Dean de vouloir enregistrer la séance.

L'aîné se frottait nerveusement les paumes des mains sur son jean.

- Tu vas faire comme avec Raphaël, s'enquit-il, avec de l'huile sainte.

- Non, je vais tout simplement l'invoquer, expliqua Castiel, en finissant d'écrire quelques caractères sur le sol.

- Comme un démon!

L'ange se releva d'un trait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Michael accepte le fait que tu n'es pas la Foi mais ne force pas les choses en blasphèmant, dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de s'installer! Rumina le jeune chasseur, s'il a un problème, il peut toujours aller voir ailleurs.

Castiel émit un petit soupir montrant ainsi son désaccord avec le discours de l'aîné. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce que monsieur est succeptible! Laissa-t-il entendre, en grimaçant.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, il était trop tard pour Dean pour faire marche arrière. Castiel avait déjà commencé à parler dans une langue étrangère.

Il faisait encore jour pourtant, le ciel se couvrit soudainement. Un vent chaud et doux s'infiltra dans la demeure. Le jeune homme ferma machinalement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était plus lui aux commandes de son corps.

- Castiel! Pourquoi fais-tu celà?

- Dean avait des questions et moi aussi, répondit l'ange, c'était le seul moyen de te parler.

Michael tourna son regard vers Bobby et la caméra qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de procédé, lâcha-t-il, mécontent.

Il était sur le point de lever la main en direction du vieux chasseur pour détruire la caméra quand Castiel se planta devant lui.

- C'est pour Dean! Avança-t-il, tu sais à quel point il est septique. Puisqu'il n'est pas conscient quand tu prends possession de son corps, il a tenu à tout savoir.

L'archange se calma trés vite et croisa les bras devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi sinon Lucifer risque de me repèrer, fit-il, je ne peux vous accorder que quelques minutes.

- Je pense que ça devrait suffir, remarqua Bobby, et je tenais, en passant, vous remercier pour...enfin, pour mes jambes.

- De rien! Tu fais partie des humains qui le méritent.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le vieux chasseur s'éclaircit la voix avant de poser sa première question.

- Dean veut savoir si son frère va s'en sortir.

- J'ai expliqué à Sam que tout dépendra de sa force intérieur, répondit Michael, il va devoir affronter ses démons tout seul. Le bien et le mal se battent dans son esprit. Si le mal venait à gagner, Sam ne survivra pas mais si c'est le bien, il sera à nouveau un humain ordinaire et n'intéressera plus Lucifer.

Bobby ne savait pas si cette réponse alait plaire à l'aîné des Winchester mais il devait s'en contenter.

- Dean veut savoir à quel moment vous êtes entré en lui, continua-t-il, et moi aussi.

Quand il rencontra le regard froncé de l'archange, Bobby haussa les épaules.

- Bah, je suis de nature curieuse! Fit-il, avec une légère grimace.

- Il se trouve que celà fait partie d'un plan et je ne suis pas supposé vous en parler, déclara Michael, pas mème aux autres anges sinon, Zachariah aurait été au courant mais, je doute que le secret aurait été garder si précieusement.

- Je ne suis pas Zachariah, s'offensa Castiel, et je pense que Dean a le droit de savoir ainsi que ses proches.

Michael le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre.

- Tu as raison, reconnut-il, étant donné que notre régle première est d'avoir l'accord de l'hôte...Trés bien!

Il poussa un léger soupir puis commença ses explications.

- Il y a quarante ans, j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps pour voir comment se déroulerait le début de l'apocalypse, dit-il, ce que j'ai découvert n'était que ruine et désolation. Nous savions qu'Azazel avait jeté son dévolu sur la jeune Mary mais on ignorait encore pourquoi. J'ai eu toutes mes réponses dans ce futur funeste. Comme cette jeune femme était trés croyante, elle priait beaucoup pour que le pacte qu'elle avait fait n'affecte pas ses enfants. Hélàs, elle ne savait pas ce qui attendait à ses fils. Alors, Dieu m'a confié une mission. A la naissance du premier fils, je devais m'infiltrer en lui et attendre le moment venu pour détruire Lucifer.

- Vous êtes en lui depuis toujours! S'étonna Bobby, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé quand il est allé en enfer?

- Le moment n'était pas encore venu et d'ailleurs, ne l'est toujours pas, avoua Michael, je devais me manifester au moment où Lucifer s'y attendra le moins. Mais zachariah a mené sa petite rébellion et j'ai dû intervenir pour sauver Dean du néant. Je ne suis pas encore certain de gagner mais une chose que je n'avais pas prévue, m'a beaucoup aider à y croire. C'est l'amour inconditionnelle que se porte ces deux frères. Je ne pouvai pas mieux espèrer. A eux deux, ils sont d'une force phénomènale!

L'archange fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne peux plus rester, fit-il, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire repèrer si prêt du but.

- Non attend! S'écria Castiel, je veux juste savoir où est notre Père. Je suis à sa recherche et...

- Arrête ta quête! Coupa Michael, il n'est pas mort mais le monde ne tourne plus trés rond. Il lui faut beaucoup d'énergie pour le maintenir en équilibre et encore plus pour garder un oeil sur les humains. Mais quand il sera de retour, tu le sauras.

- Comment?

- L'amulette! Ce n'est pas une légende, elle brille bien en sa présence.

Michael ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Dans le ciel, les nuages blancs se dissipèrent rapidement. Quand Dean revint à lui, il vacilla légèrement et dû s'agenouiller pour reprendre son équilibre.

Onzième chapitre

Il fallut au jeune chasseur, quelques heures pour récupèrer. A chaque manifestation de Michael, il se sentait épuisé. Mais il était encore plus déçu de remarquer, à son réveil, que son jeune frère n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil agité. Aprés le visionnage de la cassette, il ressentit le besoin de s'isoler. Pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de la maison, à cause de Sam, il se contenta de rester assis sur le perron pendant de longues heures.

Etant rassuré pour son père, Castiel s'était remis à la recherche du colt. De son côté, inquièt, Bobby ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre une réaction de la part de l'aîné. Il se contentait de l'observer de la fenêtre mais à la tombée de la nuit, il ne put se résoudre à attendre une minute de plus sans faire quelque chose. Il descendit les escaliers avec, dans une main, un petit sachet qui contenait un sandwich et dans l'autre, deux bières.

- Tiens! Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée, fit-il, en prenant place à côté de lui.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim, avoua Dean, en attrappant seulement la bière.

Le vieux chasseur n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état sauf la fois où Sam avait été tué par Jack. Ce qui l'inquiètait encore plus parce que Dean était capable du pire dans ces cas là.

- La cassette est foutue, déclara Bobby, pour tenter une conversation.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui d'un air blasé.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas! Laissa-t-il entendre, en soupirant, ils se servent de toi, t'utilisent comme un récipient vide mais ne te font pas confiance.

Devant l'amertume de son jeune ami, Bobby se sentait de plus en plus impuissant.

- C'est sûrement par précaution! Avança-t-il, la situation est plutôt tendue en ce moment.

Dean esquissa un rire forcé.

- Il s'agit de leur guerre, pas la nôtre! Lâcha-t-il, j'ai beau essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils mèlent les humains à tout ça, je n'arrive pas à trouver une excuse valable sauf peut-être qu'ils s'en foutent royalement. On est de la chair à canon pour eux.

- Ecoute! Je comprend parfaitement que tu sois en colère mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, on doit faire quelque chose, avoua le vieux chasseur.

- Je sais! Mais ça me rend malade de servir de bouclier alors qu'on ne m'a mème pas demandé mon avis, rumina le jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eu un court silence puis Dean se tourna vers son ami.

- Et Sam? Comment va-t-il?

- Pas de changement! La fièvre ne tombe pas.

L'aîné poussa un soupir contrarié. Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière et se leva aussitôt.

- Je peux le veiller, proposa Bobby, tu as une tête à faire peur. Ce serait bien que tu ailles te reposer.

- J'ai assez dormi, déclara Dean, sur un ton ferme.

Il disparut dans la maison et fonça directement dans la chambre de son jeune frère.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que l'aîné commençait à s'assoupir, un léger bruit le fit sursauter. Il pensait encore entendre les gémissements de son cadet mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sam se détendait allègrement comme s'il venait de passer une excellente nuit.

- Sammy! Comment tu te sens?

Encore un peu courbattu, le jeune Winchester se tourna vers son aîné. Aucun trait de fatigue ne sillonait son visage. Il semblait reposé et trés calme.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi tout mon soul, avoua-t-il, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Dean se redressa d'un coup puis dévisagea son jeune frère d'un air abasourdi.

- Dormi! Mais tu étais plutôt dans une sorte de...coma, agité mais un coma, lança-t-il, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, merde, Sammy! Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible! Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien. Est ce que tu as rêvé ou...je ne sais pas moi?

Sam prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Oui, c'est bizarre mais je me suis battu...avec des monstres étranges, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, je peux te dire que si ces bêtes existaient, je laisserai tomber le métier de chasseur dans la minute.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- A ce point! Ricana l'aîné, en mimant un léger frisson, je préfère qu'ils restent dans ton imagination alors!

- Tu peux le dire! Mais...j'ai dormi combien de temps?

- Presque trois jours!

- Trois jours! S'étonna le cadet, wouaw! Incroyable!

- Tu peux le dire! Laissa entendre le plus grand, un sourire en coin, je suppose que tu as faim.

- Et bien...oui! Je ne pense pas avoir eu autant faim, avoua Sam, en frottant son estomac, je mangerai un boeuf entier!

- Bah tu m'étonnes! Trois jours à jeûner, c'est encore pire qu'une diète. Tu peux te lever!

- Oui, je suis un peu engourdi mais ça devrait aller.

- Parfait! Allons en cuisine! Proposa l'aîné, en l'aidant à se lever.

Aprés avoir manger, Dean décida de parler de Michael et ses révèlations. Bobby n'avait pas jeté la cassette mais celle-ci était bien détruite. Il était impossible d'en tirer quelque chose, pensa l'aîné, déçu.

- Qu'en pense Castiel? Demanda Sam, en soupirant.

- Et bien, pour lui, Michael devait avoir une raison plus que valable pour investir le corps d'un humain sans sa permission, déclara l'aîné, en essayant d'imiter l'ange.

- Je suppose que ce doit être le cas, reconnut le cadet, sous le regard étonné de son frère, tu as été sauvé du néant par deux fois grâce à lui quand à moi, je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais je sens bien une énorme diffèrence en moi.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, j'avais des sensations étranges avant comme si j'étais en état de manque, expliqua le plus jeune, je ne pouvais presque plus contrôler mon corps. Mais là, je me sens faible, je tremble et j'ai froid. Je me sens...humain.

Dean demeura perplexe quelques minutes, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ecoute! je sais que tu sens le coup fourré partout mais peut-être que là, Michael nous a donné un bon tuyau, remarqua le cadet, si je n'ai plus de sang de démon, je n'intéresserai plus Lucifer.

- Et il va devoir se trouver un autre hôte trés vite, renchérit Bobby, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver un moyen de le buter.

Aprés un court silence, l'aîné se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

- Ok, disons que tu as raison et que Michael veut vraiment nous aider, fit-il, on fait quoi pour le moment? Il a dit qu'il devait intervenir mais que ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

- Je suppose qu'il doit attendre une sorte de signal, déclara Sam, en réfléchissant à haute voix.

Dean esquissa une légère grimace.

- Tu vois! C'est ça qui m'énerve! Quel signal? Quand? Je suis le premier exposé et je ne sais rien, grogna-t-il, comment tu veux agir dans ces conditions?

Bobby se râcla négligemment le menton.

- Je dois avouer que tu marques un point, reconnut-il, et j'espère vraiment que Michael nous mettra au courant de son plan avant la grande bataille.

L'aîné poussa un long soupir en secouant la tête.

- Ne compte pas trop là dessus! Fit-il, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Il attrappa ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas où? S'étonna son jeune frère.

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un bunker depuis des lustres.

- Mais attend! Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, tout seul! S'inquièta Sam, surtout en ce moemnt!

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Je ne vais pas resté cloîtré comme une nonne et puis s'il y a un soucis, tu peux compter sur notre grand ami, lança-t-il, sur un ton ironique, je suis certain qu'il tient à garder la marchandise intacte avant le jour J.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

C'était le début de l'aprés-midi quand Dean revint dans la demeure de son vieil ami. Il trouva son frère affalé dans un siège, le nez dans un livre ancien. Bobby était de l'autre côté du bureau à feuilleter dans ses vieilles reliures. C'était à peine s'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. L'aîné retira sa veste et s'installa sur une chaise.

- Vous faîtes quoi?

- Ah, Dean! On a reçu un appel de Rufus, déclara son jeune frère, d'aprés lui, il existerait une formule qui pourrait détruire toute chose vivante.

- Et alors?

- Et alors! Répéta bêtement Sam, mais grâce à ce sortilège, on pourrait détruire Lucifer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je pense que si c'était le cas, d'autre y aurait pensé avant nous, tu ne crois pas!

- Cette incantation ne fait pas que détruire, intervint Bobby, elle dissout le corps et l'âme pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Aucun moyen de le ramener à la vie, que ce soit par les anges ou les démons!

L'aîné fronça les sourcils comme s'il était septique mais il se pencha quand mème sur le livre que lisait son jeune frère.

- C'est quoi cette langue?

- On suppose que c'est de l'enochien, déclara Sam, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à Castiel, il sera plus à mème de nous aider.

- Donc, si c'est de l'enochien, il serait fort possible que cette formule marche, remarqua Dean, d'un air songeur.

- Bien sûr! C'est le langage des anges à la base!

Dean poussa ce long soupir qui voulait dire"oui mais" avant de retourner sur son siège. Mais son cadet n'était pas dupe et le connaissait trés bien.

- Ca pourrait être la solution, lança-t-il, dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

- Oui, ça pourrait mais si une telle incantation existe, surtout en enochien, tu ne crois pas que les anges seraient les premiers à la connaître et à s'en servir!

- Pas forcément! Regarde le néant! Ce monde était sensé disparaître avant que Zachariah ne décide à le rouvrir, remarqua le cadet, il y a sûrement d'autre chose dont on ignore l'existance.

Un léger vent les força à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre d'où Castiel venait d'apparaître.

- Ah bah tiens! Quand on parle du loup! Lança l'aîné, en soupirant.

L'ange lui adressa un regard surpris comme s'il ne comprenait pas cette réflexion puis, sans attendre, se posta derrière le cadet pour lire la formule.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parlé, fit-il, avec un sérieux déconcertant, seuls, les anges qui ont eu le privilège de voir Dieu la connaissent.

- Ah bon! Alors pourquoi se trouve-t-elle dans un livre qui date de Mathusalem? S'enquit Dean, elle est à la portée de tout le monde...du moins, de ceux qui aiment fouiner dans ce genre d'ouvrage.

- Je l'ignore! Mais, en revanche, elle est trés puissante. Je ne sais pas si elle le sera pour Lucifer mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée! Ironisa l'aîné, on va donner un rendez-vous à Lucifer et lui dire qu'on a une belle histoire à lui raconter.

- Dean!

Le cadet n'appréciait pas le ton moqueur de son grand frère.

- Quoi! S'énerva celui-ci, avant de lui lire cette formule, il faut déjà le capturer mais ça, ça sera un jeu d'enfant, n'est-ce -pas! Ensuite, il faudra se débarrasser de tous les démons qui l'entourent, une vraie partie de plaisir!

Il y eut un court silence puis Bobby décida d'intervenir.

- On doit utiliser toutes les options qui se présentent à nous, laissa-t-il entendre, mème si ça parait stupide au premier abord, on doit tenter le coup. Si Castiel dit que cette formule marche, alors, on va essayer!

L'aîné leva les bras en guise d'impuissance.

- Je parie ma voiture qu'elle ne lui fera mème pas la moindre chatouille, fit-il, mais comme tu dis, on va tenter. J'espère simplement qu'on n'aura pas de perte à déplorer aprés ce fisco! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattrapper!

Il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot et fonça directement dans sa chambre.

Décidé à avoir une discussion avec son frère, Sam le suivit aussitôt. Il savait que Dean était en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix au sujet de Michael. L'aîné venait à peine de s'allonger sur son lit que le plus jeune referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis fatigué, lança Dean, les yeux déjà clos.

- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps!

Soupirant, l'aîné prit la peine de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Tu veux me faire un cours sur le bienfait de cette...

- Non! Coupa Sam, tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre opinion. Je voulais juste...enfin, je sais que cette situation ne te plait pas! Au point de bouffer le premier qui te fera la remarque.

Demeurant silencieux, Dean se contentait de soupirer comme si la conversation l'ennuyait déjà.

- Ce serait tellement plus facile si, au moins, tu acceptais cette idée, continua le cadet, je sais que je t'en demandes beaucoup mais...

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux hôtes des archanges! Coupa l'aîné, moi, j'ai vu un homme complètement démoli aprés le passage de Raphaël dans son corps.

Surpris par cette révélation, Sam se redressa aussitôt.

- Je l'ignorai!

- Ce n'est pas que ça me fait peur mais c'est quand mème une des raisons qui fait que ça me gène beaucoup parce que si on perd, je suis le premier à y rester mais si, par chance, on gagne, je ne serai plus qu'un légume. Je suis perdant sur les deux tableaux. Et rien que pour ça, on aurait pu me demander mon avis!

Le cadet ne semblait pas apprécier cette nouvelle.

- Mais, il y a sûrement une solution! Fit-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'y a pas une solution à tout, Sammy!

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il fronça les sourcils comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Mais bien sûr! Dit-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

- Quoi?

- Non, laisse tomber! Tu vas encore flipper!

- Dean!

L'aîné paraissait hésiter. Il esquissa une légère grimace.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Sammy!

- Laquelle?

Dean prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots avant de répondre. Il savait déjà que son jeune frère n'accepterait pas de tenir sa promesse mais il devait le lui demander quand mème.

- Apparemment, Michael a déjà vaincu Lucifer et on a de grande chance de mettre fin à l'apocalypse, dit-il, calmement, si c'est le cas, je deviendrai légume. Et je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans un fauteuil à baver comme un nouveau-né.

Comprenant où voulait en venir son frère, Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, Dean! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Ne me demandes pas ça, s'il te plaît!

- Sammy! Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, avoua l'aîné, tu sais que pour moi, vivre ainsi, c'est pire que la mort. Ce serait pour moi, une délivrance. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu serais prêt à le faire si je me retrouve dans cet état.

Le regard humide, Sam agita la tête. Il ne pouvait plus parler de peur d'éclater en sanglots mais la douleur qu'il reseentait, à cet instant, lui tenaillait les entrailles. Pour lui, que la bataille soit gagnée ou pas, il perdrait son frère de toute façon.

Douzième chapitre

Aprés un petit repos de quelques jours, les deux frères reprirent la route. Ils se frottèrent à un Dieu qui utilisait les apparence d'idoles pour assouvir sa faim, d'un sorcier joueur de poker qui volait les années des gens ce qui avait presque coûté la vie à Dean qui s'était retrouvé à un âge bien avancé de quatre-vingt ans. Mais l'affaire qui les avait plus marqué, était, sans nul doute, celle où ils s'étaient vus propulsés dans un monde télévisé complètement grotesque. Au terme de cette affaire, les deux frères avaient découvert que le trickster n'était autre que l'archange Gabriel.

Retournant à leur hotel aprés une discussion quelque peu effrayante avec l'archange, Dean et Sam ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot durant le trajet. L'aîné se contenta de prendre une douche pour, ensuite, se glisser dans son lit. Le jeune Winchester ne tarda pas à l'imiter, pensant qu'il était bien trop risqué d'avoir une conversation avec son frère dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait actuellement. D'ordinaire, il entendait la respiration régulière de son aîné qui lui laissait comprendre que ce dernier s'était déjà endormi mais pas cette fois. Apparemment, Dean demeurait allongé, simulant son sommeil derrière ses yeux clos. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Se demandait le cadet, inquièt. Comment réagirait-il, lui mème, s'il était à sa place? La fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui.

Il faisait encore nuit quand le cadet émergea de son sommeil. Son frère n'était pas dans la chambre. La plupart du temps, c'était lui le premier à se lever, Dean préfèrant, de loin, profiter du lit le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant, le jour n'était pas encore levé et Sam dû constater que son aîné n'avait certainement pas dormi de la nuit. Il bondit hors de son lit et fonça dans la salle de bain. Une fois sa douche prise, il s'assit devant un café bien chaud et pianota sans grand interêt sur son ordinateur. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les persiennes, il attrappa le portable et composa le numéro de son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la sonnerie du téléphone que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sous le visage épuisé de son aîné.

- Où étais-tu?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit l'aîné, depuis quand c'est interdit?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre au risque de déclancher une dispute, Sam se contenta de baisser la tête sur son écran. Il devait lui parler mais pas dans ce genre de conditions.

Dean s'engouffra dans la salle de bain tandis que son jeune frère cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet en douceur. Il le trouva en furetant sur le net.

- Tu savais que dans la Bible, l'archange Gabriel est l'annonciateur de nouvelles, cria-t-il, pour être sûr que son aîné entende, il serait l'ange de la naissance, de la pitié et de la communication sous toutes ses formes.

Dean réapparut dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, le corps encore ruisselant.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il nous a si bien manipulé dans un écran, ironisa-t-il, ça fait partie des communications ça aussi!

- Tu n'es pas drôle, rumina le cadet, j'essai de trouver une explication à tout ce bordel et toi...

- Tu perds ton temps, coupa le plus âgé, ça doit faire un bon moment que plus rien ne va là-haut! Les démons peuvent buter les humains comme ça leurs chante, Lucifer est en ballade sur Terre et maintenant, les anges se paient royalement notre tête! Comment tu peux trouver une explication à ce genre de merdier?

Sam secoua négativement la tête sans quitter son écran du regard.

- Tu es un cas désespèré, Dean! Fit-il, en soupirant.

- Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives, lança l'aîné, en agitant le menton vers l'ordinateur, qu'est qu'il y a d'autre sur Gabriel?

Ravi d'avoir poussé la curiosité de son frère, le cadet se pencha sur l'article.

- Gabriel serait le messager de Dieu, l'ange de la résurrection et de la pitié, lut-il, en esquissant une légère grimace, il régit la magie, les visions, les voyages astraux. Il choisit les missions des âmes et les aide à s'incarner en les enseignant sur leur nouvelle vie. On dit que c'est lui qui met son doigt sur la bouche pour effacer tout souvenir d'autres vies et...

- Stop! S'écria Dean, comme s'il en avait assez, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit du mème Gabriel dont on parle!

- J'en ai bien peur, Dean! Et si tu comprends ce qui est écrit, certaines choses prennent leurs sens.

- Ah oui! Bah éclaire-moi parce que, là, je suis complètement larguer!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Annonciateur de nouvelles! Répéta-t-il, réincarnation, magie, visions!

- Hou! Lança l'aîné, en simulant un air impressionné, je suis au bord de l'admiration!

- Dean!

- Quoi! Tu veux me faire avaler que ce mec serait à l'origine de nos réincarnations dans le but d'être les hôtes de Lucifer et Michael, grogna Dean, bah voyons! Tu veux que je te dise! Ce type n'en a rien à cirer de nous et de tout le reste! Pour lui, nous sommes des pions sur un énorme échiquier et il s'amuse comme un bébé avec son hochet!

Sam leva les mains en guise d'impuissance.

- Tu es déconcertant, tu sais ça! Fit-il, en soupirant, je veux te faire comprendre qu'il y a une explication pour toute chose et que, peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, on a une chance de s'en sortir tous les deux.

L'aîné secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu te leurres, mon pauvre! Laissa-t-il entendre, et si tu cherches encore un moyen de sauver nos vies, laisse tomber! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes au coeur de cette guerre. Quand Lucifer s'apercevra que tu n'as plus rien de démon en toi, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi quand à moi! Bah tu connais la suite!

Sam allait protester quand son grand frère attrappa sa veste et l'enfila rapidement.

- J'ai faim! Tu viens!

Il quitta la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui sans attendre la réponse de son cadet. Seul, Sam ne savait plus comment faire avec son aîné. Dean était furieux contre tout ce qui arrivait, à juste titre, mais il se refusait de voir un avenir et pour le plus jeune, c'était une façon importante d'affronter cette guerre. A contre coeur, il referma son ordinateur et rejoignit son frère dans l'Impala.

Un mois aprés la mort d'Ellen et Jo.

Assis devant un feu de cheminée, Dean en était à sa quatrième bière. Son frère et lui venaient de décimer un nid de vampires. Aprés avoir roulé toute la nuit, ils avaient élus domicile dans une cabane isolée dans les bois de Deer Lodge, une petite ville du Montana. Epuisés, légèrement blessés, ils attendaient le jour pour reprendre la route. La mort d'Ellen et Jo les avaient plus affecté qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer, tous les deux. Si, au moins, le colt avait marché, elles n'auraient pas donné leurs vies pour rien mais les deux frères se sentaient encore plus coupables surtout depuis la libération du troisième cavalier. Plusieurs carnages avaient eu lieu depuis, un peu partout, dans le pays. Les morts se comptaient par milliers.

Il gelait à pierre fente dehors. Heureusement pour eux, il restait un peu de bois sur le côté de la vieille cabane. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'aîné fixait machinalement les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée tandis que Sam vérifiait les issues protégées d'une ligne de sel. Un pentagramme était dessiné sur le sol, juste devant la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai réussi à appeler Bobby quand j'étais dehors, déclara le cadet, c'est une chance puisque que les réseaux n'ont pas l'air fiables dans cette région.

- Il n'y a plus de réseau? S'étonna Dean, en se redressant.

- Si mais par intermittance! Je suppose que c'est à cause des montagnes!

Il y eu un court silence puis le plus jeune reprit aussitôt.

- Bobby pense que Lucifer serait à Burlington, au Kansas, finit-il par dire, en guettant la réaction de son aîné.

- Ah oui et qu'est ce qu'il lui fait penser ça?

Sam prit le temps de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Hormis le fait qu'il y a eu un effroyable tremblement de terre dans la ville, certaines personnes auraient aperçu une étoile trés sombre tomber dans un lac, deux jours avant que tout s'effondre.

Dean commençait à trouver les informations de son vieil ami trés intéressantes. Il posa sa bouteille de bière sur la petite table pour remettre une bûche dans le feu.

- Le quatrième cavalier! Dit-il, comme si plus rien ne l'étonnait, maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis, on peut s'attendre à d'avantage de carnage.

- Oui, je sais mais...je pense que ce serait idiot d'y aller seulement nous trois, avoua le cadet, la dernière fois, ça a failli mal tourner.

- Je sais! C'est pour ça que dés qu'on sera sorti de cette ville, on va appeler Bobby pour qu'il nous trouve le maximum de chasseurs pour nous venir en aide, proposa Dean, je ne commettrai pas la mème erreur.

Au moment où Sam allait prendre la parole, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un rôdait autour de la vieille cabane. Avec le plus de précaution possible, les deux frères s'armèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas prudent d'agir ainsi mais ce n'était pas, non plus, dans leur nature de rester cacher devant le danger. Ils se séparèrent dans un commun accord silencieux. Sam fit lentement le tour de la petite maison tandis que son aîné se dirigeait vers le bois où il avait camouffler sa voiture. Arrivé à la hauteur du véhicule, il vit un jeune homme qui tentait de démarrer l'Impala. Dean tendit son fusil en direction du pare-brise.

- Sors de là! Cria-t-il, je veux voir tes mains!

Le jeune homme fut surpris et sursauta légèrement. Sans broncher, il obeit, les mains sur la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit-il, sans lever les yeux vers le jeune chasseur.

- Bah voyons! Retorqua l'aîné, je suis curieux de connaître ton excuse.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il fait trés froid, grogna le jeune voleur, je cherchai juste un coin pour me réchauffer.

- En bidouillant les fils de ma bagnole! Question mensonge, tu repasseras, mec!

Le jeune homme esquissa un grimace en soupirant.

- Tu es tout seul, demanda l'aîné, en s'approchant.

- Oui, monsieur! Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je cherchai...

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, coupa Sam, en les rejoignant.

Il tenait fermement les bras d'une jeune femme qui semblait se débattre inutilement.

- Tiens, tiens! Je te croyais seul! Ironisa Dean, en poussant le jeune étranger contre la voiture, qu'est ce que tu cherchais exactement?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le journal de John tomba de la poche du jeune homme. L'aîné crispa la mâchoire et empoigna le jeune voleur par le col.

- Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça? S'énerva-t-il, qui es-tu?

Devant le silence de l'inconnu, Dean perdit patience. Il posa le canon de son fusil sur la joue de l'étranger et reposa la question avec plus de fermeté.

- S'il vous plait, non! S'écria la jeune femme, ne faites pas ça!...On cherchait une voiture pour aller en ville.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Ils ne les croyaient pas. Dean ramassa le journal et le mit dans sa poche puis attrappa brutalement le bras du jeune voleur.

- On va terminer cette petite conversation à l'intérieur, décrèta-t-il, en l'entraînant dans la cabane.

Solidement attachés sur une chaise, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis une bonne heure. L'aîné avait posé le journal sur la table et regardait les deux jeunes inconnus comme s'il attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

- Il y a pas mal d'objets en argent dans le coffre, des croix anciennes qui peuvent rapporter gros à des petits voleurs mais vous, déclara Dean, en agitant son couteau vers eux, vous ne prenez qu'un simple journal.

Le jeune homme le toisa d'un regard provocateur.

- Il se trouve que ce journal m'appartient, lança-t-il, d'un air sérieux, je l'ai en ma possession depuis que...

- Tais-toi! On n'a pas le droit! Le coupa la jeune femme, en lui tapant rageusement sur le pied avec son talon.

Les deux frères ne savaient plus quoi penser de ces jeunes gens qui semblaient en savoir beaucoup plus qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. Sam fit signe à son grand frère pour qu'il le rejoigne dans la pièce voisine.

- T'en penses quoi? S'enquit-il, décontenancé par l'attitude du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir peur.

- Je suppose qu'ils nous prennent, nous-mème, pour des voleurs, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il prétend que le journal lui appartienne mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il n'a pas prit les couteaux en argent et tout ce qui représentait de la valeur.

- Il s'apprêtait quand mème à voler la voiture, remarqua Sam, en soupirant.

- Aprés avoir été dans le coffre, prit le journal de papa pour le mettre dans sa poche et ensuite, il pique la bagnole, non, Sammy! Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez ces deux là! Je pense qu'on va devoir jouer franc-jeu pour en savoir plus!

Il retourna dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir en face de deux jeunes prisonniers.

- Trés bien! Fit-il, en jouant volontairement avec son couteau, nous savons que vous savez alors ne perdons pas de temps inutile et passons aux choses sérieuses! Qui êtes-vous?

Aprés quelques hésitations mal dissimulées, la jeune femme répondit d'une voix trés calme.

- Je m'appelle Mona et lui, c'est mon cousin, Jimmy! Nous sommes chasseurs!

Sam fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son frère.

- Et le journal! Pourquoi le vouliez vous?

- Il est à nous ce journal, bordel! S'énerva le jeune homme, on en a besoin!

A bout de nerf, Dean frappa violemment sur la table.

- J'en ai ma claque de tes mensonges! On veut la vérité! S'écria-t-il, en adoptant son regard le plus dur.

Mona semblait trés inquiète quand à son jeune cousin, il paraissait plutôt serein.

- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir si votre journal est dans le coffre, à sa place? Suggéra-t-il, calmement, je pourrai récupèrer le mien.

Il avait parlé sur un ton presque moqueur. Il esquissa un petit sourire arrogant.

- Pour des chasseurs qui ont la réputation d'être infaillibles, je trouve que vous avez commis pas mal d'erreur, continua-t-il, sous le regard incendiaire de Dean, si j'avais été un démon, je vous aurai envoyé voler en sortant de la voiture. C'est une faute de jeune premier que vous avez commis.

L'aîné émit un bruit sourd et grognon qui émana de sa gorge. Mais Jimmy ne semblait pas impressionner.

- Oh, ça! C'est sûrement parce qu'un démon n'aurait pas pu en sortir, lança le cadet, en croisant les bras, depuis la mort de Ruby, Dean a renforcé la voiture avec des pentagrammes en dessous de chaque siège et un fil de fer pur dans chaque porte.

- Donc, si tu avais été un démon, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, du schnock! Rumina l'aîné, en se tournant vers son frère, tu devrais aller voir dans le coffre. Ils ont peut-être pris autre chose.

Sam prit une arme puis quitta la petite cabane. Pendant ce temps, Dean attrappa le journal et l'ouvrit machinalement. Mais les deux jeune gens le regardaient d'un air inquièt.

- Mon père avait peut-être le mème goùt en journal que le vôtre, plaisanta Mona, d'un air timide.

Dean parcourut le petit livre qu'il connaissait par coeur puis leva les yeux vers les jeunes prisonniers.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es une meilleure menteuse que ton cousin, dit-il, sous le regard furieux du jeune homme.

Sam revint trés vite et remit soigneusement le sel devant la porte.

- Apparemment, ces jeunes gens ne mentaient pas! Fit-il, en sortant le journal de sa veste, il était encore dans le coffre.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains étaient bien le journal de John puisqu'il venait de lire quelques pages. Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit le journal que Sam venait d'apporter.

- Oh mince! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? S'étonna le cadet, c'est les deux mèmes!

L'aîné se tourna vers les deux jeunes prisonniers, une étincelle de colère dans le regard.

Treizième chapitre

La jeune femme fit un mouvement de recul quand elle vit l'aîné s'approcher d'eux en armant son révolver.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications pour que le mème journal se retrouve en double, grogna celui-ci, en posant son arme sur le front du jeune homme.

- Euh, Dean! Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'inquièta son cadet, à quoi tu penses?

- Soit notre ami Gabriel s'amuse encore avec nos nerfs, soit ces deux crapules viennent d'une autre époque! Lança Dean, sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard, cinq secondes, c'est tout ce que tu as pour me dire tout ce que tu sais!

Jimmy gardait son attitude désinvolte tandis que sa jeune cousine semblait mal à l'aise. Elle paniqua quand l'aîné commença son compte à rebours.

- Cinq!

- Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait! Le supplia-t-elle, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Quatre!

- Te gène pas! Tire! Le provoqua le jeune homme, un sourire aux les lèvres.

- Trois!

- S'il vous plait! Insista Mona, mais cette fois à l'adresse de Sam.

- Deux!

- Dean! On devrait peut-être...

- Un!...By by!

- C'est bon, je vais tout vous dire! S'écria la jeune femme, avant que Dean ne s'apprête à tirer.

Son cousin se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant d'un regard furieux.

- Non, Mona! On ne doit pas!

Il y eu un court silence puis Dean releva son arme.

- La ferme! Rumina-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, je t'écoute!

Celle-ci jeta un dernier regard en direction de son cousin.

- Nous avons fait un bond de vingt cinq ans en arrière, expliqua-t-elle, c'était la seule chose à faire parce que la guerre n'en finit plus et beaucoup trop de monde meurt chaque jour.

- Quoi! Tu veux dire que la guerre continue encore dans vingt cinq ans! S'étonna Sam, mais c'est incroyable!

- Ce qui est incroyable, c'est qu'on ait tenu jusque là, remarqua Jimmy, au départ, nous étions si peu mais au fil du temps, les chasseurs ont formé d'autres chasseurs et le nombre a considérablement augmenté. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour les voir périr comme des pantins à chaque attaque! Alors quand Castiel nous a proposé de revenir au moment qui a tout fait basculer, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour rencontrer les deux grandes légendes...les Winchester!

Il avait parlé avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

- Arrête Jimmy! Ce n'est pas le moment! Intervint Mona, en se tournant vers Dean, il faut avouer que Castiel était réticent à cette idée mais vous avez insisté pour que quelqu'un revienne à cette époque pour vous prévenir.

Sam se redressa d'un trait.

- Dean est encore en vie dans votre monde!

- Oui, bien sûr! C'est lui qui dirige l'armée! Répondit la jeune femme, comme si celà était évident.

Un large sourire vint éclaircir le visage du cadet. Son frère allait vivre et cette idée lui procurait un énorme soulagement. Pour Dean, c'était diffèrent. Il s'était vu mourir des mains de son propre frère. Il en conclut donc que Sam était bien redevenu un humain normal ce qui avait empêché Lucifer de le prendre pour hôte.

- Tu as parlé d'un moment qui a tout fait basculer, demanda-t-il, c'est quand?

- Demain, à Burlington! Il va y avoir d'autre séisme trés violents, déclara Mona, quand vous arriverez en ville, votre ami Bobby sera déjà sur place avec d'autres chasseurs. La bataille sera sanglante mais vous y parviendrez et tuerez Lucifer. Les quatre cavaliers disparaitront aussitôt.

Les deux frères se jetèrent des regards surpris.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait toujours la guerre à ton époque, s'étonna Sam, en fronçant les sourcils, comment est ce possible si Lucifer est mort?

Mona et Jimmy se regardèrent comme si une certaine crainte les empêchaient d'avouer la suite.

- Je ne sens plus mes mains, déclara la jeune femme, en grimaçant.

Aprés quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sam se pencha sur elle et retira ses liens.

- Tes poignets saignent! Dit-il, en soupirant, je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su...

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, j'en ai connu d'autre, le coupa gentiment Mona.

Elle semblait observer le visage du jeune chasseur comme si elle cherchait à graver chaque trait dans sa mémoire.

- Venez! La trousse à pharmacie se trouve dans l'autre pièce.

Seul avec Jimmy, l'aîné le défia d'un regard méfiant avant de ranger son arme. Il sortit son couteau et coupa les liens puis s'assit en face de lui en continuant à l'observer comme s'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui.

- Alors, comme ça tu es chasseur! Qui t'a formé?

- Mon père!

- Qui est-ce?

- Un sâle con! Lança le jeune homme, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Dean se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Quelle reconnaissance! Fit-il, d'un air agacé.

Jimmy ne releva pas. De retour dans la pièce principale, Sam avait bandé les poignets de la jeune femme. Avant de s'asseoir, il jeta une bûche dans le feu.

- Trés bien! Où en étions-nous? Ah oui, Lulu a passé l'arme à gauche, les cavaliers se sont évaporés et on ne doit pas intervenir et laisser ces salopards s'en sortir! C'est bien ça! Ironisa froidement l'aîné, en croisant les bras. Vous êtes de quel côté?

- Dean! Soupira son jeune frère, mal à l'aise.

Le cadet se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

- En fait, on aimerait bien savoir comment ça va se passer, fit-il, parce qu'on a déjà essayé de tuer Lucifer avec le colt mais sans succés. Et puis Dean a raison, s'il meurt, pourquoi nous empêcher d'y aller?

Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Jimmy décida de prendre la parole.

- Ce sera un leurre! Avoua-t-il, Lucifer va maquiller sa mort.

- Hein! Tu veux bien répèter! S'étonna l'aîné, avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Jimmy poussa un soupir exaspéré en se tournant vers sa cousine.

- Tu vois! Qu'est ce que je te disais? Mème vingt cinq ans plus jeune, c'est le mème crétin borné!

- Hé! S'énerva l'aîné, en bondissant sur ses jambes, on te trouve en train de trafiquer ma bagnole et maintenant, tu veux nous faire avaler tes salades! Qui nous dit que tu es bien ce que tu prétends être, petit merdeux?

Jimmy se leva d'un trait et défia l'aîné d'un regard noir de colère.

- On est là parce que c'était ton idée! S'écria-t-il, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, c'est toi qui a convaincu Castiel et c'est encore toi qui nous a ordonné de prendre le journal de John! Si on ne l'avait pas eu sur nous, on aurait pu finir notre travail sans que vous vous doutiez de quoique que ce soit! Mais non! Monsieur n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête!

Dean crispa la mâchoire de colère et fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Fous ton cul sur cette chaise et ferme ta grande gueule!

Jimmy tenta de le défier mais finit par abandonner quand il aperçut une étincelle de furie dans le regard vert de son interlocuteur. Ce fut à contre coeur qu'il reprit place à côté de sa cousine. Sam qui avait observé toute la scène, en conclut que Jimmy devait bien connaître le Dean du futur pour ne pas le provoquer dans l'état ou l'aîné se trouvait actuellement. Il se leva à son tour et tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ecoute! On arrivera à rien de cette façon, dit-il, calmement, on va les laisser nous donner leurs explications et ensuite on verra, ok?

Reprenant un semblant de calme, l'aîné retourna à sa place sans lâcher Jimmy du regard.

Ce fut Mona qui décida de reprendre la parole.

- Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pu le faire mais quelqu'un a prévenu Lucifer que Michael était en Dean depuis sa naissance, avoua-t-elle, ce qui l'a poussé à simuler sa mort à Burlington. Aprés ça, tout le monde pensait que l'apocalypse était bel et bien finie sauf vous deux. Vous avez été trés septiques pendant plusieurs mois mais au bout de deux longues années sans l'apparition d'un démon, vous avez fini par vous y faire.

Elle marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussitôt.

- Pendant ce temps, Lucifer a enlevé un jeune garçon qu'il a soumis au sang de démon et a attendu quinze ans pour en faire son hôte. Il avait aussi eu le temps de rassembler toute une armée.

Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais que Michael allait le tuer, s'étonna Sam, un peu perdu.

- Non, aprés la bataille de Burlington, Michael a quitté le corps de votre frère, continua la jeune femme, et puis...tellement de choses se sont passé dans vos vies que...personne ne s'attendait à revoir Lucifer ressurgir aprés tant d'années, pas mème vous!

- Les parents de Mona ont été tué par la première attaque de ce fumier, avoua Jimmy, elle n'avait que cinq ans quand mon père l'a recueilli. C'est à ce moment là que ce sâle con est devenu obsédé par sa vengeance.

- Euh, qui? S'enquit le cadet, légèrement surpris.

- Mon père! C'est un chasseur mais depuis ce drame il nous a élevé comme de vrais soldats, déclara Jimmy, d'un air écoeuré, ce type est dénué de sentiment.

L'aîné poussa un soupir puis se leva lentement.

- C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, remarqua-t-il, avec une légère grimace, notre père nous a élevé de la mème façon mais sans son rigoureux entraînement, nous serions morts depuis longtemps.

- Venant de ta part, ça ne me surprend pas! Retorqua Jimmy, sur un ton ironique, mais dans cette bénéfique éducation, on ne nous apprend pas à survivre aprés la mort de nos proches et encore moins, à y faire face seul, parce que je n'ai pas eu à compter sur le soutien de mon père quand les démons ont sauvagement assassiné ma mère.

- Hé, mec! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était la meilleure des solutions, lança Dean, en sortant son portable de la poche, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches, des amis. Chaque chasseur a son lot de malheur à porter, on fait avec, c'est tout.

- C'est exact! Renchérit Sam, il faut se raccrocher à tout ce qui nous reste. C'est pourquoi, Dean et moi, on ne serait rien, l'un sans l'autre. Nous le savons tous les deux.

L'aîné se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais appeler Bobby pour lui dire d'annuler son voyage à Burlington, si toutefois, il avale tout ce baratin, déclara-t-il, en soupirant, et puis, je préfère sortir avant que tout le monde se mette à pleurnicher!

Il quitta la petite cabane en claquant la porte. Jimmy poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences! Laissa entendre Sam, il peut paraître rustre au premier abord mais je ne connais personne qui soit plus humain que lui.

- On ne doit pas parler du mème Dean Winchester! Celui de mon époque n'est qu'un...

- Jimmy! Le coupa sa jeune cousine, le regard indigné.

Exaspéré, le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes et fonça vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu? L'interrogea le cadet, parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler à Dean en ce moment surtout que vous me semblé de vraies piles électriques tous les deux!

- J'ai un message à lui remettre de sa part, avoua Jimmy, en grimaçant, je sens qu'il va beaucoup aimé!

Il quitta la petite cabane aprés avoir pris le journal de John.

Quatorzième chapitre

Dés que le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, Sam se tourna vers Mona.

- Lui parler de quoi? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jimmy et Dean ont eu une conversation avant notre départ, répondit la jeune femme, j'ignore de quoi celà retourne.

Le cadet poussa un léger soupir en se levant.

- Je suppose qu'une bonne tasse de café chaud te ferait du bien, laissa-t-il entendre, en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Oh oui, merci! Accepta Mona, sans le quitter du regard.

Elle prit la tasse et glissa ses deux mains autour comme pour se les rechauffer.

- Alors, dis-moi! C'est Mona comment? Je connais peut-être tes parents.

La jeune femme toussota légèrement aprés avoir bu une gorgée du liquide chaud.

- Désolée! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, déclara-t-elle, à cause de...

Elle semblait chercher le mot adéquat.

- L'effet papillon! Supposa Sam, bien sûr, je comprend.

- Oui, c'est ça! Certaine intervention pourrait être désastreuse pour le futur.

Il y eu un court silence puis Sam reprit calmement.

- Tu es chasseuse pourtant, tu me sembles tellement fragile.

- Ce n'était pas l'avis des démons que j'ai tué, déclara Mona, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

D'abord surpris, Sam écata d'un rire franc. La jeune femme semblait subjuguée par le cadet.

Il faisait tellement froid que Dean dû s'installer dans l'Impala pour appeler Bobby. Aprés avoir démarrer la voiture, il profita du chauffage quelques secondes. Comme il l'avait pensé, le vieux chasseur s'était montré plutôt septique quand à cette histoire mais, par prudence, il avait fini par accepter de rester chez lui alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Je suis comme toi, Bobby, avoua l'aîné, mais à la radio, ils disent que la ville est entièrement ravagée par les seismes. Les rescapés ont évacués la ville depuis un moment déjà. Je sais que...

Il se stoppa quand Jimmy vint s'asseoir sur le côté passager.

- Te gênes surtout pas! Grogna-t-il, mécontent, dégage de ma bagnole!

- Oh, ça va! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais monté dedans, lança Jimmy, en haussant les épaules.

Dean lui adressa un regard mêlé de surprise et de colère.

- On sera chez toi demain soir, fit-il, à son vieil ami au bout du fil.

Il rangea le portable dans sa poche et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il, froidement.

- J'ai encore un message a te délivrer, avoua Jimmy, en lui tendant le journal.

L'aîné jeta un regard sur le journal puis leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Je croyais que sans ça, tu ne te serais pas fait prendre, lança-t-il, en agitant la main vers le petit carnet brun, et maintenant, tu as un message a me donner. Tu mens à ta propre cousine!...Un message de la part de qui, d'ailleurs?

- De toi! Enfin, de ton futur toi!...Mona ne doit pas être au courant, déclara le jeune homme, au départ, je devais venir seul mais, à la dernière minute, tu as changé d'avis! Allez savoir pourquoi! Tout est dedans!

Dean crispa la mâchoire et attrappa le journal d'un coup sec.

- Je connais chacune des pages que contient ce journal et je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble à un message quelconque!

- Pourtant, c'est là dedans!

L'aîné poussa un soupir exaspèré puis fit défiler les feuilles sous ses yeux. Il fut attiré par la doublure du carnet qui lui semblait un peu plus épais qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans faire attention à son voisin, il prit son couteau et fit une petite entaille dans le carton fin du journal. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit une petite lettre, pliée en quatre, glissée entre la couverture et le carton fin. Jimmy demeurait étrangement silencieux, observant toutes les réactions du jeune chasseur. L'aîné déplia la lettre et, sans vraiment lire le contenu, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la signature.

- C'est bien mon écriture, reconnut-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et alors? Ca dit quoi? S'enquit aussitôt Jimmy, en se penchant sur le papier.

Dean replia la lettre en toisant son jeune passager.

- Apparemment, tu ne l'as pas lu, dit-il, calmement, alors, c'est qu'il avait...que j'avais mes raisons!

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard furieux.

- Des raisons! Tu n'as jamais eu de vrais raisons! Fulmina-t-il, juste l'envie d'emmerder son monde, quelque soit l'époque!

L'aîné esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

- Si tu le dis! Laissa-t-il entendre, en agitant le menton vers la cabane, maintenant, t'es gentil, tu dégages!

Jimmy lui lança son regard le plus furieux et quitta la voiture en claquant brutalement la portière. Dés qu'il fut enfin seul, Dean déplia lentement la lettre, avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'allait-il découvrir encore?

"Salut toi...ou moi, comme tu préfères!

Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai mûrement réfléchi quand à la date où je devais t'envoyer mes messagers mais avant la bataille de Burlington me semblait la meilleure, surtout que nous y avons perdu Bobby. Sauver la peau de ce vieux renard n'était pas du superflu pour moi!

Donc, comme te l'a dit Jimmy, nous sommes toujours en pleine guerre à cause de Lucifer qui nous a jouer un sâle tour. Il est resté dans l'ombre quinze ans, ce salopard, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sam parce que nos vies avaient pris une tournure tellement agréable que j'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air, mais Michael est venu me rendre visite dix ans aprés la soi-disant mort de Lucifer. Il disait que quelque chose se tramait et qu'on devait être prêt au cas où ça tournerait mal mais j'ai refusé...j'ai dis non, mon pote! J'ai refusé que Michael me prenne encore pour son hôte, je l'ai mème chasser de chez moi. Résultat, quand Lucifer a pu prendre possession de son nouveau receptacle, il a commencé par tuer Sam et sa femme. Je suis arrivé juste pour sauver leur petite fille. De son côté, Michael avait pris un hôte au hasard, par ma faute, et devine quoi! C'est Lulu qui a gagné! Inutile de te dire que je m'en veux! J'ai pris les mauvaises décisions qui ont tué Sam, sa femme, la mienne et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que quelques villes qui tiennent encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant que...enfin, t'as compris! Une seule chose m'importait: venger Sam! J'ai tout sacrifié pour tenter d'y parvenir et j'ai mis ce monde dans la panade avec mes conneries.

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai envoyé deux gosses au lieu de chasseurs expérimentés. Tout simplement parce que Castiel ne pourra pas les faire revenir. Et, crois-moi, vu la bataille qui se prépare, ils seront plus en sécurité à ton époque qu'à la mienne et je veux les savoir en vie quand tout sera détruit ici. Disons que ce sera une maigre consolation pour la misérable vie que je leur ai offert. J'en ai voulu à papa de nous avoir trimballer à travers le pays, à nous donner des ordres comme à des soldats, de vouloir se venger à tout prix. Bah, crois-le ou non mais je suis bien pire que lui et ce n'est pas Jimmy qui me contredira! Et oui, mec! T'as saisi! Cet emmerdeur à la grande gueule, c'est ton fils. Quand à Mona, c'est la fille de Sam.

Bon, quand tu te seras resaisi, mec, va falloir que tu prennes les choses en main et prend les bonnes décisions parce que je n'ai pas su le faire.

Ah oui, j'allais oublié! Si Castiel ne peut plus les faire revenir c'est parce qu'il est le seul ange qui reste et sans les autres, ses pouvoirs diminuent, il s'affaiblit de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ange, sache que Gabriel va rejoindre nos rangs et c'est important que tu le saches comme ça, tu gagneras un temps précieux. Je l'ai soupçonné d'avoir mouchardé à Lucifer que Michael était déjà en moi mais je m'étais largement trompé. J'ignore encore qui l'a fait.

Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit! Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si tu avoues tout à Sam ou pas. Je sais, je te laisse encore plus de poids sur les épaules mais, je ne te le répèterais jamais assez: ne recommet pas les mème erreurs que moi!

Le remord qui ronge mes vieux os me détruit un peu plus chaque jour. Si j'avais écouté Michael, on n'en serait pas là et je coulerai des jours heureux avec ma femme et mon fils. Sam serait encore en vie.

Tu ne te voyais pas vieillir! Là, c'est encore pire, non seulement tu es un vieux chasseur aigri mais en plus, tu es désespèrément seul.

Les cartes sont entre tes mains, je ne dis pas que tu as un bon jeu mais tu dois absolument gagner!

Ton toi du futur!"

Il fallut à Dean, plusieurs minutes pour que tous les mots de cette lettre prennent leur place dans sa tête. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il replia calmement le papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche puis posa les mains sur le volant. Respirer, il devait penser à respirer parce que son coeur frappait violemment dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était nouée et c'était sans compter cette affreuse envie de hurler. Jamais il n'avait maudit quelqu'un comme il se maudissait à cet instant.

Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme, il sortit de la voiture et prit le chemin de la cabane. Ce fut d'un air décontracté qu'il entra mais son regard furieux trahissait ses émotions.

- On part de bonne heure demain matin! Décréta-t-il, en se plaçant devant la fenêtre, je prend le premier tour de garde.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Jimmy puis se retourna vers son aîné. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé pour que son frère soit encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était en sortant de la vieille cabane. Dés qu'il fut assez prés de son aîné pour que les deux jeunes gens n'entendent pas leur conversation, il n'hésita pas à aller droit au but.

- Il avait un message pour toi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Aucune importance!

- Dean! Arrête! On avait dit, plus de mensonge!

L'aîné poussa un long soupir puis leva les yeux vers son jeune frère. Ce fut à cet instant que celui-ci put entrevoir le désespoir dans les prunelles vertes du jeune chasseur.

- Demain...chez Bobby, je te dirais tout!...Pour l'instant...j'ai besoin de faire le point!

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il savait pertinemment que Dean n'était pas en état de parler, quoiqu'il ait pu apprendre sur leur futur. Il tapota amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère puis s'éloigna vers la couverture qui allait lui servir de lit puisque Mona occupait le seul lit de la cabane.

De son côté, Jimmy observait silencieusement les deux frères. Il paraissait surpris de leur complicité. Resistant à l'envie d'aller demander à Dean ce que contenait cette lettre, il esquissa une grimace et se coucha à contre coeur.

Le soleil n'était mème pas levé quand l'Impala quitta Deer Lodge. Aprés avoir dormi quelques heures, Dean se concentrait sur sa conduite dans un silence qui embarassa son jeune frère. Seule, la radio laissait du Foreigner envahir l'habitacle. Sam jetait des coups d'oeil à l'arrière où Mona et Jimmy étaient assis. Depuis la veille, il n'avait cessé de détailler le visage du jeune homme.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de nous donner le nom de tes parents mais...c'est étrange, tu me rappelles quelqu'un mais je ne saurais pas dire qui.

Mal à l'aise, Jimmy pouvait voir le regard de l'aîné le fixer dans le rétroviseur.

- Ne t'aventure pas dans cette conversation avec notre jeune ami, lança Dean, un sourire en coin, il se trouve que son père est un sâle con.

- Dean! S'indigna Sam, gêné.

L'aîné secoua la tête en poussant un petit soupir.

- Moi aussi, j'ai pensé, à un certain moment, que papa était un...sâle con, avoua le cadet, mais j'ai compris, bien trop tard, pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Peut-être que Jimmy ne voit qu'une façade de son père, celle qu'il veut lui laisser voir.

- Merci pour ta psychologie à deux balles, Sammy! Rumina l'aîné, tout le monde se sent beaucoup mieux!

Un autre silence, encore plus pesant, vint s'instaurer entre eux.

Alors qu'il roulait sur les routes désertes du Montana, un violent éclair frappa à quelques mètres, devant eux. Pris par surprise, Dean fit une embardée et freina d'un coup sec. Au beau milieu du chemin terreux, on pouvait voir le corps d'un homme, allongé à mème le sol.

- Mais c'est quoi ça? Lança Sam, étonné.

- Vous ne bougez pas de là! Ordonna l'aîné, en attrappant le colt.

Il sortit prudemment de la voiture et s'avança vers l'inconnu, en restant sur ses gardes. De son côté, le cadet s'était armé d'un révolver et du couteau, prêt à intervenir.

Dean crut reconnaître une silhouette mais n'en fut certain que quand il se posta devant lui.

- Castiel!

L'ange ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels et une grande balafre creusait sa joue. Il semblait gravement blessé et perdait abondamment son sang. L'aîné comprit que ce Castiel ne pouvait venir que du futur. Il agita la main vers la voiture pour demander aux occupants de venir le rejoindre. A peine arrivée prés d'eux, Mona se jeta sur l'ange.

- Mon Dieu, Castiel!

Jimmy se pencha sur lui et observa minutieusement ses blessures.

- Que c'est-il passé?

Sam aida l'ange à se relever doucement mais celui-ci toussota à plusieurs reprises, crachant son sang. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et dû prendre un instant avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Nous...avons perdu! Dit-il, entre deux grimaces.

- Et mon père? S'enquit Jimmy, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mort! Il a été...écartelé!

A ces mots, Dean ravala difficilement sa salive. C'était donc ainsi qu'il devait finir! Attristée par la nouvelle, Mona éclata en sanglots. Son cousin glissa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Castiel se tourna avec peine vers l'aîné et tendit une main vers lui pour attrapper la veste du jeune chasseur. Il tira dessus pour le forcer à se baisser. Sans protester, Dean se pencha et tendit l'oreille.

- Tout est ta faute! Murmura-t-il, avant de s'effondrer.

Abasourdi, l'aîné devint soudainement blafard. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les autres qui avaient certainement tout entendu.

Quinzième chapitre

C'était l'aube mais le ciel était encore obscurci. Dean ne releva pas la tête immédiatement, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter les regards qu'il sentaient posés sur lui. Castiel était inerte au sol, baignant dans son sang.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là? S'étonna Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais son aîné ne répondait pas, mal à l'aise devant la situation.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la question? Lança Jimmy, sur un ton acerbe, tu dois être au courant! Il a dû tout te dire dans cette lettre.

- Quelle lettre? S'enquit le cadet, de plus en plus perdu.

Dean se redressa de toute sa hauteur et inspecta les alentours.

- Je t'ai déjà dis...demain...chez Bobby! Laissa-t-il entendre, sans le regarder, en attendant, il faut enterré ce bougre avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.

- Quoi! S'écria Jimmy, l'enterré! Mais il s'agit de Castiel!

A bout de nerf, l'aîné poussa un soupir contrarié avant de jeter son regard le plus menaçant vers le jeune homme.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant! Grogna-t-il, mais si on l'emmène à l'hôpital, ces imbéciles rendront le corps à la famille de son hôte et je ne crois pas que ce soit une trés bonne idée. Alors, je vais aller lui creuser une tombe dans ces bois et toi...tu fous ton cul dans la voiture et tu ne la ramènes plus! Est ce que j'ai été assez clair ou il faut que j'utilise la manière forte pour que tu fermes enfin ta grande gueule?

Sam se leva lentement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ecoute! Je te sens vraiment à cran, là! Fit-il, j'ignore ce que tu sais mais tu devrais te calmer. Je vais t'aider à...

- Non! Coupa Dean, je vais le faire. Toi, garde un oeil sur ce...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase puis se dirigea vers l'Impala pour prendre une pelle dans le coffre.

Assis sur une vieille souche, l'aîné demeurait silencieux devant l'amas de terre qui formait, désormais, la dernière demeure de Castiel. Depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre, il n'avait pas encore réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Tristesse, désarroi, peur, tout ce qu'il craignait, le tenaillait par les entrailles. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ce futur qui se dessinait, peu à peu, devant lui.

Il sentit une présence, derrière lui, et bondit sur ses jambes, le colt à la main.

- Ce n'est que moi!

Castiel jeta un regard vers la petite croix légèrement penchée où son nom était grossièrement gravé.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas nous pister, rumina Dean, en évitant le regard de l'ange.

- Vous, non! Mais lui, oui! Avoua celui-ci, en agitant le menton vers la tombe de fortune, j'ai senti sa présence dés qu'il est tombé. J'apprécie que tu ais évité de la peine à la famille de mon hôte.

- Tu étais là! Souffla l'aîné, encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il se détourna comme pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Le monde court à sa perte! Dit-il, tout bas, et j'en serais responsable.

- Ne vois pas les choses de cette façon! Déclara calmement Castiel, essaie de voir au delà des apparences.

- Je te précise que, mème toi, tu m'accuseras! Retorqua Dean, en le pointant du doigt, alors ne me sors pas des trucs que tu regretteras par la suite!

- Ce n'est pas moi mais le Castiel du futur, rectifia l'ange, tout comme c'est le Dean du futur qui commettra une erreur. Ce que j'essai de te dire, c'est que tu as encore une chance de tout changer.

L'aîné secoua négativement la tête.

- Il avait sûrement raison! Fit-il, presqu'à lui-mème, quand j'ai fait ce bond de cinq ans dans le temps, Lucifer m'a fait comprendre que quoique je fasse, je me retrouverai face à lui et je perdrai...les hommes perdront.

- Pas tant que je serai là! Avoua Castiel, avec certitude.

Ce fut alors que Dean se retourna vers lui, en le dévisageant d'un air blasé.

- Ouvre les yeux, Cas! Lança-t-il, en agitant la main vers l'amas de terre, c'est là que tu finiras! Regarde la vérité en face!

Il ramassa la pelle et tourna les talons en direction de la voiture qui attendait sur le côté de la route.

Tout le reste du trajet se termina dans un silence presque religieux. Mona s'était endormie sur les épaules de son cousin. Jimmy n'arrêtait pas de guetter l'aîné, à travers le rétroviseur. Etant le seul à ignorer le véritable enjeu de toute l'histoire, Sam s'était plongé dans un livre pour éviter une énième dispute avec son grand frère. Dean était sur les nerfs et le faisait clairement comprendre dans son mutisme qui rendait l'ambiance insupportable.

Quand il fit la connaissance des deux jeunes gens, Bobby avait, lui aussi, dévisager Jimmy comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Sam avait prit le temps de bien expliquer la situation au vieux chasseur sans omettre la mort du Castiel du futur. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était contenté de rester toujours aussi silencieux, installé prés de la fenêtre.

- Donc, vous êtes coincés à notre époque! En conclut Bobby, en se râclant négligemment la barbe, quelle histoire! Mais...vous êtes ici chez vous aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra!

- C'est trés gentil, articula timidement Mona, on ne voudrait pas vous...

- Non, non, non! Coupa le vieux chasseur, ça ne me gêne absolument pas! Soyez les bienvenus dans mon humble repère de vieux baraudeur.

Il esquissa un petit sourire qui détendit rapidement l'atmosphère. Sam rejoignit son frère prés de la fenêtre et vint se planter devant lui.

- Excuse mon empressement mais j'aimerai savoir de quoi tout ça retourne! Fit-il, Jimmy a parlé d'une lettre. Est ce qu'il y a des informations qui puissent nous aider ou, je ne sais pas, moi, quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser?

Son aîné se leva et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir une lettre pliée. Il semblait hésiter à la tendre à son jeune frère comme si chacun de ses gestes était une erreur de plus à son actif.

- J'aimerai que...ça serait bien si tu...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots adéquats, se sentant observé par le regard inquisiteur de Jimmy. Ce fut avec un petit soupir contrarié qu'il plaça le papier entre les mains de son frère.

- Ne me juge pas! Finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Mais...non...je ne...tu vas où?

- Prendre l'air!

La porte claqua derrière l'aîné qui s'éloignait à grande enjambées vers l'Impala. Inquièt de ce qu'il allait découvrir, Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dehors, observant la silhouette de son grand frère s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre d'un air interrogatif puis décida de s'asseoir.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer! S'enquit Bobby, un peu perdu.

- Oh, et bien...cette lettre a été écrite par Dean...celui du futur, répondit Sam, en grimaçant légèrement, et je dois avouer que c'est assez flippant. Je vais lire une lettre que mon frère va écrire dans vingt cinq ans.

- Trés intéressant! Déclara le vieux chasseur, je suis assez surpris que Dean, quelque soit son âge, ait pensé à écrire, alors, j'espère, au moins, qu'il nous file des informations.

Sans attendre, Sam déplia le papier et prit le temps de lire en silence. Au fil de sa lecture, le teint de son visage commençait à pâlir. Il n'avait pas encore fini de lire qu'il releva la tête vers les deux jeunes gens, en les dévisageant d'un regard mêlé de surprise et d'une certaine tendresse. Voyant qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux sur la lettre et continua en s'agitant sur son siège. Heureusement qu'il était assis, pensa-t-il, en posant le papier sur la table.

- Alors? Demanda Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant de répondre, le cadet se frotta le visage comme pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Son regard se posa sur les deux jeunes gens et s'attarda sur Mona puis, d'un air nonchalent, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et bien, je dirai que...ce n'est pas réjouissant! Finit-il par dire, en poussant un soupir, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la situation est encore plus compliquée que je ne le pensais! Mais juge par toi-mème!

Il prit la lettre et la tendit au vieux chasseur qui ne se fit pas prier pour la lire.

- Il le dit, n'est ce pas? S'enquit Jimmy, avec certitude, qui nous sommes!

Mal à l'aise devant la tournure des évènements, Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il venait d'apprendre que son frère et lui finiront par avoir une vie normale. Une nouvelle vie qui serait, malheureusement, trop courte et tout ce qui en restera, était devant lui. Deux jeunes gens perdus dans une époque qui n'était pas la leur et qui ne savaient plus à qui faire confiance.

- Je le savais! S'énerva Jimmy, il sait depuis hier qui nous sommes et ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid! J'ai eu raison de ne pas trop fonder d'espoir sur son lui plus jeune.

- Jimmy, s'il te plait! Intervint sa cousine, dans le but de le calmer.

Aprés avoir lu la lettre, Bobby leva des yeux abasourdis vers les deux jeunes gens. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, derrière lui.

- Bonté divine! Echappa-t-il, cette lettre est pire qu'une bombe à retardement.

- Justement! Déclara Sam, en se tournant vers Jimmy, étant donné qu'aucun de ces évènements ne sont encore pas arrivés, je suggère qu'on essaie de s'en servir plutôt que de chercher un coupable à tout prix.

Il y eu un court silence puis le cadet repris plus calmement.

- Et puis, sache que Dean ne s'en fiche pas! Je connais mon frère mieux que personne et je sais, exactement, quand il ne va pas bien...et là, je peux t'assurer qu'il est vraiment mal. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'une fois avoir lu cette lettre, il te fasse des promesses qu'il ne sait mème pas comment tenir! On se lance, à l'aveuglette, dans cette guerre. La preuve! On a évité une énorme boulette grâce à toi et...Mona! Lucifer n'a pas pu nous jouer son sâle tour à Burlington mais il faut s'attendre au pire.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de la lettre posée sur la table.

- Nous allons nous servir de ça et de tout ce dont vous savez pour contrer les plans de Lucifer, décrèta-t-il, parce que c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu saches que je suivrais Dean, les yeux fermés, parce que j'ai confiance en lui et, crois-moi, il est loin d'être le père que tu as quitté dans ton présent.

Jimmy ne fit aucun mouvement de protestation. Il esquissa une petite moue contrariée, démontrant ainsi, qu'il n'était pas encore convaincu.

De son côté, Dean n'avait pas envie de revenir chez Bobby. Il n'était pas encore prêt à encaisser les reproches de son jeune frère qu'il entendait déjà résonner dans sa tête. Il avait garé l'Impala non loin d'un bar et comptait bien boire plus que de raison mais, contre toute attente, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de marcher. Il avait besoin de calme, de silence pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Mais, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'arrêterait dans ce lieu. A cette heure tardive de la soirée, personne ne venait dans la petite église du quartier. Pourtant, ses portes semblaient, constamment, ouvertes.

Assis au dernier rang, le front posé sur le dossier du banc de devant, on aurait pu se méprendre et croire qu'il priait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était abattu par ce poid sur ses épaules qui ne faisait qu'augmenter.

- Ce n'est pas facile, n'est ce pas?

L'aîné sursauta aussitôt et fit face à un homme d'église qui devait frôler la cinquantaine. Sa première réaction fut de penser au colt qui était attaché à sa ceinture mais l'arme n'y était plus.

- Ton colt te sera rendu dés que tu franchiras les portes de cette paroisse, remarqua le prêtre, tu es dans un lieu saint, mon fils.

- Qui êtes-vous? s'énerva le jeune chasseur, un simple prêtre ne peut pas...

- C'est exact! Coupa l'homme, en prenant place en face de lui, qui je suis n'a aucune importance. C'est ce que tu veux savoir qui en a et je peux répondre à certaines de tes questions.

Dean esquissa un rire nerveux.

- Répondez déjà à celle que je viens de vous poser! Lâcha-t-il, sur un ton amer, démon? Ange? Archange? En fait, vous avez raison, ça n'a pas d'importance, je les met tous dans le mème sac!

Le prêtre échappa un soupir contrarié.

- Je me sens offensé, dit-il, en affichant un air déçu, mais comme ça vient de toi, Dean, je veux bien te pardonner.

Le jeune homme détailla longuement son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il, en restant sur ses gardes.

Le prêtre prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

- Connais-tu l'histoire de Sarah et Abraham?

- Oh, pitié! Vous comptez me rachever avec des trucs à dormir debout!

Patient, le prêtre attendit calmement que Dean arrête de râler. Résigné, le jeune chasseur commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme mème s'il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression. Il croisa les bras devant lui et fit mine de l'écouter sans manquer de montrer son exaspèration en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'était pas prévu que Sarah rencontre Abraham mais Dieu a envoyé un archange pour que celà se fasse, expliqua le prêtre, parce que leurs descendants étaient trés importants pour l'avenir des hommes.

- Trés intéressant! Ironisa l'aîné, et quel rapport avec moi?

- Tu as appris, récemment, que c'est un cupidon qui a fait se rencontrer tes parents, pour que ton frère et toi veniez au monde.

Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Dean poussa un soupir.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant, lança-t-il, mais quand je vois le désastre qui est en train de se produire, je me demande si ce n'est pas une vulgaire farce. Vous, les archanges ou anges, peu importe, vous jouez avec la vie des hommes comme on joue au poker. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Zachariah a tout fait pour provoquer l'apocalypse alors qu'on pouvait encore l'arrêter.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses! S'étonna le prêtre, toujours calmement, je savais que tu n'avais pas la Foi, mème si tu as tenté de prier quelque fois. Ton frère a essayé de te convertir, sans succès, mais tu devrais être le premier, pourtant, à y croire puisque tu chasses le mal, sous toutes ses formes. Si le mal existe, le bien aussi.

- Parlons-en du bien! De ces anges qui sont représentés comme des êtres purs! Bah voyons! Il n'y en a qu'un seul d'entre eux en qui j'ai confiance! Un seul! Les autres se sont conduit comme des démons, tuant leurs semblables, torturant les humains ou les laissant mourir comme si c'était normal!

- C'est vrai! Avoua le prêtre, trés peu fier de ce fait, certain ont trahi, d'autre on pris la fuite, mais chaque jour, ceux qui demeurent fidèles se battent à tes côtés sans que tu les vois, ils prennent le mème chemin que toi sans broncher tout en sachant ce qu'ils risquent!

Dean lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Quel chemin?

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu, personnellement, te voir. Seuls, les chemins que tu empruntes, définissent ton avenir, quelque soit tes décisions.

De plus en plus perdu, l'aîné tentait de comprendre mais sont esprit était bien trop embrouillé.

- Qui me dit si ce n'est pas encore une de vos farces douteuses? Lança-t-il, aprés tout, on sait que Lucifer a un informateur dans sa poche. Que ce soit un ange ne m'étonnerait pas dutout. Ca pourrait, trés bien, être vous!

Le prêtre esquissa son plus beau sourire.

- Je pourrai être cette personne mais ce n'est pas le cas et je n'ai que ma parole pour te convaincre, laissa-t-il entendre, par contre, tu es sur la bonne voix.

- Comment ça? Parce que vous savez qui c'est? S'étonna Dean, mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le prêtre disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la petite église. Perplexe, l'aîné ne savait ce qu'il devait en conclure mais cette petite conversation lui avait curieusement fait beaucoup de bien.

Seizième chapitre

La nuit était bien avancée quand Dean gara sa voiture devant la maison de Bobby. Il pensait que tout le monde serait déjà couché mais, à son grand regret, il aperçut son cadet assis sur les escaliers. Apparemment, Sam l'attendait à l'extérieur dans le but de lui parler et celà ne le rassurait pas.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour des reproches! Remarqua-t-il, en grimaçant légèrement, je suis crevé.

- Ca ne sera pas long mais je voulais éclaircir certaines choses avec toi.

Dean leva les yeux en soupirant.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas? Alors, vas-y, crache ton venin, qu'on en finisse!

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Je n'ai pas l'intension de te blâmer pour quoique ce soit, Dean! Avoua-t-il, c'est juste que...tu savais pour Jimmy et Mona! Tu savais qui ils étaient depuis hier et tu n'as pas l'air de réagir. Ca me choque plus que le contenu de cette lettre.

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet.

- Tu veux que je fasses quoi, exactement? Ouvrir une bouteille de champagne! Ironisa-t-il, allez! Faisons la fête, la vie va être meilleure!

- Dean!

- Si, pourquoi pas? Regarde où ça va nous mener! Continua l'aîné, avec un ton de mépris, deux jeunes orphelins balargués au beau milieu d'une guerre qui commence alors que leur époque n'existe plus à cause de cette mème guerre!

Il y eu un court silence puis le cadet reprit calmement.

- Je sais trés bien que la situation est loin d'être simple, laissa-t-il entendre, et cette lettre peut nous aider à commettre le moins d'erreurs possible. Mais...Dean...toi plus que personne d'autre devrais être heureux d'apprendre que nos vies vont prendre une nouvelle direction, surtout, en ce qui concerne la famille. Tu as toujours été là pour garder la nôtre unie et Dieu sait que ce n'était pas facile avec papa et moi qui passions notre temps à nous bouffer. Tu t'es occupé de moi, de papa quand il revenait blessé et tout ça, sans jamais demandé quoique ce soit en retour. Tu agissais pour le bien de notre famille alors, excuse moi si ça te surprend mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi l'idée que tu vas être père, un jour, te rend si malade.

Dean passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Aprés avoir enfoui les mains dans les poches de son jean, il tourna le dos à son frère et jeta un regard perdu sur la ville.

- J'aimerai être n'importe lequel de ces crétins, en bas, fit-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix, sa seule préoccupation est de savoir à quelle heure son voisin va passer la tondeuse le dimanche matin...Vivre comme un ignorant mais vivre! Puisque l'avenir de l'humanité est déjà tracé, à quoi bon se battre!

- Ne dis pas ça!

Puis l'aîné se retourna aussitôt.

- Pendant que les autres gosses jouaient au base-ball avec leur père, le nôtre nous apprenait à tirer avec une arme, lança-t-il, c'est sûrement ce que nous feront avec les nôtres! Pas d'enfance, pas de vie normale pour eux! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Jimmy me regarde pour voir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait!

- Moi aussi, j'en ai voulu à papa pour ça mais...aujourd'hui, je sais me défendre contre des créâtures que la plupart des gens fuiraient. Rien que pour ça, je lui ai pardonné. Grâce à lui, à son entraînement, on a sauvé beaucoup de personnes, Dean! Et que ça plaise ou non à Jimmy comme à Mona, c'est leurs destins d'être chasseurs comme c'est le nôtre.

Sam marqua une pause puis posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, Dean! Avoua-t-il, tu es celui qui prend les décisions mème si je prétend que ça ne me plait pas. Alors, dis-moi!...Comment je vais faire si tu baisses les bras?

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné échappa un petit soupir gêné puis se frotta énergiquement le visage.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il, d'un air épuisé, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bière.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il était ravi de retrouver son grand frère, mème si, pour lui, l'abcés n'était encore par tout à fait percé. Il savait qu'avec Dean, il fallait être patient.

Le dos collé contre le mur de la chambre, Jimmy avait décidé d'entr'ouvrir la fenêtre dés que Sam était sorti dehors, malgrés les protestations de sa jeune cousine. Aussi, durant la conversation des deux frères, un silence confus règna dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur les deux chasseurs que la jeune femme plaqua les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu es content de toi! Lâcha-t-elle, à voix basse, qu'est ce que tu essaies de te prouver? Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire que cet homme n'a rien à voir avec ton père.

- Pas encore! Rectifia Jimmy, mais je dois avouer qu'il est diffèrent.

- Bien sûr qu'il est diffèrent! Fulmina gentiment Mona, en frappant son cousin sur l'épaule, je te rappelle que ce Dean là n'a que trente ans. Il faudrait que tu gardes en tête ce que ta mère disait de lui avant que tout ne soit arrivé.

- Je sais mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Coupa Mona, si on peut faire quelque chose pour éviter que tout ça arrive, je le ferai! Puisqu'on est coincé ici, autant les aider avec ce qu'on sait, tu ne crois pas!

Devant la résoltution de sa cousine, Jimmy ne put que se plier.

Amanda venait de déballer ses cartons. Epuisée aprés avoir roulé toute la nuit, elle décida de prendre une pause. Aprés tout, elle avait quelques jours avant d'aller travailler à son nouveau poste, à l'hôpital. Elle contourna le plan de travail de sa cuisine et se servit une assiette de spaghetti qu'elle sala avec allègresse. Au moment de prendre son plateau, elle se retrouva face à un homme qui venait de nulle part. Figée de peur, la jeune femme sentait ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Qui...qui êtes vous? Comment êtes vous entrer? S'enquit-elle, en reculant.

L'homme esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Ou est-il?

- Mais qui?

- Dean Winchester! Je veux Dean Winchester! Répèta l'inconnu, en sortant un couteau.

En voyant la lame brillante, Amanda échappa un cri.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom! S'écria-t-elle, apeurée, je vous en supplie, ne me faîtes pas de mal!

L'homme lui attrappa violemment le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Je ne sais pas trop! Ricana le démon, je pourrai peut-être me servir de toi.

Ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Terrorisée, elle prit le courage d'attrapper le plateau et de le renverser sur son agresseur. Tout le contenu tâcha les vêtements de l'étranger. Amanda vit la veste de l'homme fumer comme si elle allait prendre feu. Furieux, celui-ci recula instinctivement.

- Dis-lui qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre! Lança-t-il, avant de disparaître comme il était apparu.

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme saisit son téléphone en tremblant et composa le numéro de la police.

Au petit matin, Dean s'était levé grognon. Il buvait son café chaud, l'air pensif, devant la fenêtre du salon. Autour de lui, c'était le silence. Bobby fouinait dans son bureau, le nez dans ses livres. Mona avait décidé de lui apporter son aide. Jimmy se contentait de fulminer intérieurement dans un fauteuil. Quand à Sam, il était concentré sur des recherches sur son ordinateur.

Le calme fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Castiel qui fit sursauter le cadet.

- Cas! Mais comment...

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, coupa Dean, on ne peut pas agir à l'aveuglette sans arrêt. Il faut qu'on sache exactement ce que Michael a en tête et quel est ce signe qu'il attend.

- Et tu comptes le savoir comment? S'enquit aussitôt son jeune frère, on lui a déjà parlé et il n'a pas été trés explicite.

L'aîné semblait hésiter à répondre ce qui inquièta encore plus le cadet.

- Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu va faire? Demanda celui-ci, en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais Dean est l'homme le plus entêté que je connaisse, avoua l'ange, en soupirant.

Sam bondit sur ses jambes et vint se planter devant son frère.

- Quoique tu ais en tête, renonce! Fit-il, je te connais et je sais que tu es capable du pire pour tenter d'arranger les choses mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça marchera. Et puis...qu'est ce que tu vas faire au juste?

- Parler lui-mème à Michael! Intervint Castiel, et pour celà, Dean doit se séparer de son âme le temps de leur entrevue. C'est trés dangereux pour lui puisque son corps risque de lâcher pendant leur rencontre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au cadet pour réagir.

- Mais tu es complètement malade! Lança-t-il, abasourdi, tu cherches à y rester ou quoi!

- Non, je cherche des réponses, des informations, rumina l'aîné, quelque chose qui pourrait nous être plus utile qu'une simple lettre et des rumeurs...Regardes autour de toi! Tout part en vrille et on ne peut rien faire!

Sam posa les mains sur les épaules de son frère dans le but de le raisonner.

- Dean! S'il te plaît! Ne fais pas ça! Il y a sûrement une autre solution!

Mais l'aîné secoua obstinément la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Sammy! Je dois comprendre, laissa-t-il entendre, je veux savoir ce qu'a essayé de m'expliquer cet homme, hier. Et seul, Michael le sait!

- Mais de qui tu parles? S'étonna Bobby, avec qui as-tu parler?

Dean poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux comme s'il était épuisé de devoir tout expliquer.

- Ce n'était pas un homme, rectifia-t-il, un ange, un archange, peut-être! En fait, il ne s'est pas présenté et m'a dit que ce n'était pas important de qui il était exactement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda Sam, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Il a commencé à me parler de...Abraham et Sarah, je crois...qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer et, ensuite, il a parlé de nos parents, du fait qu'un cupidon les avait réuni comme s'il y avait une similitude entre les deux. Aprés, il m'a dit que mes décisions n'étaient pas importantes mais seulement les chemins que j'emprunterai.

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux puis Bobby toussota légèrement.

- Tu rencontres de drôle de personne dans les bars de nos jours, plaisanta-t-il, en rajustant sa casquette.

Le regard que l'aîné lui lança le força à esquisser une petite moue. Apparemment, le jeune chasseur pensait que personne ne croyait à ses dires.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un demeuré! Rumina-t-il, je suis peut-être sur les nerfs mais pas fou!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, mon garçon, mais tu avoueras que ça devient un peu trop biblique à mon goùt, remarqua Bobby, pour le peu que je sais sur la Bible, Abraham serait le père de toutes les nations.

- Mais encore!

- Hé! Laisse-moi faire de plus amples recherches et je serai à mème de te répondre correctement, déclara le vieux chasseur, en se plantant devant sa bibliothèque chargée de livres.

- A quoi ressemblait cet...ange? Demanda Castiel, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean se passa une main épuisée dans les cheveux.

- Il devait avoir la cinquantaine bien tassé, les cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux étaient bleus, un regard franc, il devait mesurer les un mêtre quatre vingt cinq comme moi, beaucoup d'assurance, du calme à toute épreuve parce que je ne me suis pas privé!

Castiel fit mine de réfléchir mais aucun ange ou archange de cette décription ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas, reconnut-il, avec une déception bien marqué par une moue.

Un autre silence s'instaura dans la pièce puis l'aîné claqua dans ses mains comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ce n'est pas grave! Fit-il, on a matière à chercher pour le moment. Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de te préparer pour me...enfin, t'as compris, alors, je vais aller faire un tour en ville, voir si je ne vois pas ce type...ou cet ange! Peu importe!

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Non mais, attend! S'étonna-t-il, tu ne vas pas le faire! C'est de la pure folie!...Et si ça se passait mal!

Dean attrappa sa veste et l'enfila en jetant un regard blasé à son jeune frère.

- Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre! Lança-t-il, avant de quitter la maison.

L'aîné était revenu dans la petite église mais le prêtre qui s'y trouvait n'était pas le mème qu'il avait vu la veille. Il décida de se rendre à une seconde église située de l'autre côté de la ville mais sa démarche fut vaine. Déçu, il traversa la petite rue déserte pour retourner à sa voiture quand il entendit le cri d'une femme. Son instinct de chasseur reprit trés vite le dessus. Il attrappa son arme et fit demi-tour pour longer une autre petite rue étroite et sombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait la voix d'une homme qui se voulait menaçante et ironique. Sur sa droite, dans une impasse, cette homme avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de sa future victime, un couteau sur la gorge.

- Si tu me dis où il est, je te promet de te tuer en douceur, railla l'inconnu, crois-moi! A côté de ce que je suis sensé te faire, c'est une faveur!

Ne pouvant pas parler, la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ce fut à se moment là que Dean décida de se montrer.

- Hé! S'écria-t-il, l'arme pointée vers l'agresseur.

Surpris, l'inconnu tourna son regard noir vers lui.

- Toi! Laissa entendre le démon, la mâchoire crispée.

Il leva son couteau et s'apprêtait à poignarder sa victime quand Dean tira à plusieurs reprises. Terrorisé mais soulagée, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

- Merci! Je ne sais pas...

- Il faut partir, vite! Coupa l'aîné, en lui saisissant le bras.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le démon se releva, une énorme tâche de sang sur sa chemise.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour suivre e jeune chasseur qui l'entraîna jusqu'au bout de la rue.

- Restez-là! Lança-t-il, en sortant le colt.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Ca n'a pas marcher, il faut partir, insista la jeune femme, tremblante de peur.

- Avec celui-là, ça devrait le faire! Déclara Dean, presqu'à lui-mème.

Quand le démon arriva à leur hauteur, il appuya sur la détente et visa la tête sans le moindre problème. Pris de spasmes électriques, le démon s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ici, remarqua Dean, il y a un poste de police tout prés.

- Je sais, j'en sors! Avoua la jeune femme, encore sous le choc de cette agression.

- Oh pitié! Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes flic!

- Non, bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce...cette chose s'en prend à moi! La police n'a mème pas pris ma déposition, le shérif s'est moqué de moi. Il m'a prise pour une folle!

Dean poussa un soupir.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde! Lança le jeune homme, en sortant les clés de sa voiture, montez!

- Mais...

- Si ce démon vous a harcelé, c'est pour une raison bien précise, alors montez! Répèta Dean, je vais vous emmené dans un lieu sûr.

- Un démon! Mais comment ça un démon?

- J'aimerai vous donner une explication trés précise de cette chose mais...répugnant est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit!

Quand il fut installé au volant de l'Impala, il démarra trés vite et fonça en direction de chez Bobby.

- Que pouvait bien vous vouloir ce démon? S'enquit-il, sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, dit la jeune femme, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de calme, il est entré chez moi, cette nuit et voulais que je lui dise où se trouvait un homme. Mais j'ignorait de qui il s'agissait...

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- Quel homme? Vous vous souvenez?

- Oui, un certain Dean Winchester!

Le jeune homme freina brusquement sur la route et se tourna vers sa voisine.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague?

- Mais...non...je vous assure...c'est la vérité! Pourquoi dîte-vous ça?

Dean la scruta longuement comme pour sonder son esprit puis poussa un long soupir contrarié.

- Je suis Dean Winchester!

Dix-septième chapitre

Sam tentait de raisonner Castiel pour que celui-ci n'accepte pas la décision quelque peu stupide de son frère. Mais l'ange ne semblait pas fléchir sous les arguments du jeune homme. Aussi, quand son portable se mit à sonner et qu'il vit le nom de son aîné s'afficher, il décrocha avec un geste de colère.

- Ou es-tu? S'enquit-il, sans écouter ce que Dean avait à lui dire.

- A la sortie de Sioux Falls! Déclara le plus âgé, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce prêtre mais j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre.

- Tu crois, franchement que c'est le moment, Dean! Pesta le cadet, il faut qu'on parle!

- Hé! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Se défendit l'aîné, je viens de sauver une femme des griffes d'un démon et, attend toi à une surprise, il voulait la torturer pour lui faire avouer où j'étais. Seul bémol, je ne connais cette femme ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam! Tu y crois, toi!

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu es avec elle, en ce moment!

- Oui, elle prend quelques affaires et j'arrive! Répondit Dean, mais j'avoue que cette histoire me laisse un peu perplexe alors, ça serait bien que tu fasses quelques recherches sur notre invitée avant notre arrivée.

- Comment ça...ton arrivée!

- Et bien, si elle est vraiment en danger, je pense que ce serait préfèrable de la mettre à l'abri dans le bunker anti-démon de Bobby mais, dans le cas contraire, je serai ravi de l'avoir sous la main pour quelque petit renseignement.

Sans attendre, Sam attrappa un crayon et du papier.

- Donne moi son nom!

- Amanda Speering! Je te laisse! La voilà!

Aprés avoir griffonné sur une feuille, Sam s'installa devant son ordinateur.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Jimmy, curieux.

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, le cadet lui fit un court résumé sur la situation. Bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne vit pas le visage du jeune homme pâlir en voyant le nom sur le bout de papier. Celui-ci décida de retourner prés de la fenêtre, tentant ainsi de dissimuler la gêne qui c'était emparé de lui.

Une heure plus tard, Dean était arrivé chez Bobby et venait de faire une rapide présentation des personnes présentes, omettant volontairement de préciser que Castiel était un ange. Un peu abasourdie de découvrir un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Amanda semblait intimidée par tous ces gens. Elle eut trés peur à l'idée de se retrouver dans une pièce spéciale anti-démon comme le lui faisait remarquer Dean sans vraiment être certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à toutes ces personnes.

- Je resterai avec vous, se proposa Mona, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, je serai ravie de vous tenir compagnie.

Voyant que Jimmy ne protestait pas devant la décision de sa cousine, l'aîné comprit trés vite que le jeune homme cachait quelque chose. Il attendit patiemment que Bobby et Mona aient quitté la pièce avec la nouvelle venue pour se poster devant lui.

- Est ce que tu connais cette femme? demanda-t-il, sans ménagement.

Un peu surpris, Jimmy secoua négativement la tête.

- Comment pourrai-je la connaître? Elle vient seulement de passer la porte.

- Tu as vingt cinq ans d'avance sur nous! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot! Lança Dean, froidement, tout le temps qu'elle était dans cette pièce, tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder et là...tu laisses ta cousine passer la nuit avec elle sans savoir si cette femme est digne de confiance.

- Elle ne le montre pas mais Mona est une excellente chasseuse, avoua Jimmy, pour se justifier.

Dean le scruta un instant puis esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu me mens?

Sam se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son grand frère en le faisant reculer d'un pas.

- Ca suffit, vous deux! On arrivera à rien de cette façon! Remarqua-t-il, vous êtes fatiguant à la fin!

Dean croisa les bras devant lui et fusilla son frère du regard.

- Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé sur elle?

Devant l'humeur massacrante de son aîné, Sam poussa un soupir en reprenant place sur son siège.

- Elle est infirmière, dit-il, apparemment, elle travaillait à l'hôpital de Garnett, au Kansas mais elle a été mutée ici aprés l'effondrement de la ville.

- Un effondrement! Un rapport avec Burlington?

- Oui, c'était la ville voisine! Mais Amanda n'est pas là seule, d'autres infirmières ou médecins ont été envoyé dans divers hôpitaux du pays. Et d'aprés ce que j'ai sous les yeux, c'est courant.

Aprés un court silence, Dean se passa une main épuisée dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir.

- On n'est pas plus avancé!

Bobby et Castiel entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bon, je l'ai soumise à tous nos tests, elle n'est pas plus une démone ou autre chose que moi, je suis curé, laissa entendre le vieux chasseur, en retirant sa casquette.

L'ange lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Vous n'êtes pas un curé! Fit-il, dans un sérieux déconcertant.

- C'est une expression! Expliqua Sam, avec un petit sourire.

Faisant mine de réflèchir, Castiel fronça les sourcils. Puis, comme s'il rappelait quelque chose, il releva la tête.

- Tout est prêt, Dean! Dit-il, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, on peut commencer maintenant.

Cette simple phrase fit partir le sourire sur les lèvres du cadet.

- Non, non, non! Tu ne vas pas le faire! Décrèta-t-il, fermement, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire une chose aussi dangereuse.

- Sammy!

- Non, Dean! Je refuse de te voir foutre en l'air ta vie pour quelques infos qu'on pourrait avoir d'une autre façon.

- Ah oui, je suis curieux de connaître ton idée, retorqua l'aîné, en attendant visiblement une réponse.

Mais Sam était dépourvu de la moindre envie de réflèchir surtout quand la vie de son frère était en jeu. Devant le silence de son cadet, Dean lui attrappa le bras et l'attira un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

- Tu sais trés bien que je n'ai pas le choix, lança-t-il, et puis, Cas sait ce qu'il fait. Il m'a assuré que si le temps est respecté, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Mais le plus jeune se contentait de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

- S'il te plaît, Sammy! Insista l'aîné, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir trop d'option face à cette guerre et si tu ne m'épaules pas, je...

Il baissa la tête d'un air épuisé, poussant un long soupir puis la releva avec un regard déterminé.

- C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de ton soutien, Sammy! Laissa-t-il entendre, presqu'à voix basse, je suis parfaitement conscient du danger mais toi, mieux que quiconque, sais qu'on aura pas droit à la moindre erreur. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir les doigts pointés vers moi dés que ça tourne au vinaigre.

- Je ne te blâmerai jamais pour quoique ce soit, tu le sais! Mais Dean! Cas m'a expliqué que ton corps peut lâcher à tout moment si ça dure trop longtemps. Et je sais par expérience que ça ne marche jamais comme on veut.

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussitôt.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui nous trahi, ce qu'on doit faire ou pas et encore moins quel signe attend Michael! Avoua-t-il, pas si tu dois payer de ta vie pour obtenir ses renseignements! Je te suivrai partout, Dean...les yeux fermés...mais pas dans ce genre de délir!

- Oh arrête! Ronchonna l'aîné, à t'entendre, je n'ai jamais pris de risque!

- Putain, Dean! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte! Si ça foire, ton âme va errer dans les lymbes pour l'éternité! Ton corps ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide!

Voyant que son frère ne ripostait pas, Sam poussa un soupir de déception et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

L'aîné ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un semblant de calme puis tourna les talons. Il fonça vers les escaliers.

- C'est quand tu veux, Cas! Fit-il, avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Castiel avait disposé quelques bougies sur le sol, autour du lit. Dean aperçu un dessin étrange sur le plafond.

- De l'énochien?

- Oui! Ce symbole va permettre à Michael de pouvoir apparaître à ton âme sans être repéré par les démons.

- Parfait! Je vois que tu as pensé à tout!

L'ange sortit un petit bâton d'environ un mètre, aussi fin qu'une allumette.

- Une fois l'incantation finie, je vais devoir allumer ce cierge, expliqua-t-il, en le tenant pas la pointe, dés qu'il sera entièrement consûmé, tu ne pourras plus revenir.

- Et bien!...Je suppose que tu n'as pas la taille au dessus, plaisanta le jeune chasseur, mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Dean!

- Non, c'est bon! Souffla l'aîné, je dois le faire.

Sans attendre, il s'installa sur le lit et tenta de se détendre en fermant les yeux. Castiel commença à réciter la formule le plus lentement possible comme s'il espèrait que le jeune homme se rétracte à la dernière minute. Quand il prononça le dernier mot, il alluma le petit cierge.

Dean dû se protéger les yeux face à la clarté qui s'étendait devant lui. Il tournoya plusieurs fois sur lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que du blanc à perte de vue.

- Ce n'est pas trés malin de ta part! Fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune chasseur sursauta avant de faire face à une forme étincelante qui ondulait devant lui. Il pouvait à peine voir le visage de l'ange. Un peu surpris, il réussit, néanmoins, à discerner les ailes qui partaient du dos pour finir sur le sol comme une traîne de mariée.

- Il fallait que je te parle personnellement, avoua-t-il, en plissant les yeux, dis-moi! Tu ne pourrais pas baisser tes ampaires d'un cran parce que j'ai la rétine qui va exploser.

- Trés drôle! Ton humour m'a toujours fait rire! Cependant, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que l'âme d'un humain puisse voir la forme originelle d'un archange sans que tes yeux ne s'enflamment.

- Wow! Toi, par contre, tu manques d'humour!

- Trèves de plaisanteries, Dean! Que veux-tu savoir?

- Et bien, pour commencer, je veux savoir quel est l'ange qui nous trahi parce que je ne veux pas te faire peur mais vous êtes une drôle de famille!

- C'est toi qui me dis ça! Retorqua l'archange, alors que dans la tienne, vous êtes tous prêts à vous sacrifier les uns pour les autres. Mème si je trouve ça noble, c'est désespèrant!

- Houla! Je retire ce que j'ai dis! Tu as de l'humour...noir...mais de l'humour quand mème!

L'archange semblait se déplacer sans pour autant marcher. Il flottait juste au dessus du sol.

- Je ne veux pas que notre petite entrevue se termine par une dispute mal venue, déclara-t-il, et je sais parfaitement que cette situation te déplait mais il faut que tu saches que nous n'avions pas le choix. Investir un corps humain sans sa permission ne peut être accordé que par le Tout Puissant.

- Trés bien! Je ne suis pas là pour te jeter la pierre, avoua Dean, ni pour rendre qui que ce soir responsable. Il se trouve que nous sommes amenés à combattre le mème adversaire alors, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai être mis au parfum.

Il y eut un court silence. Le jeune chasseur tentait de scruter le visage de l'archange mais la lumière l'aveuglait encore plus.

- Te souviens-tu de ton entretien avec Raphaël?

- Ouais! Mais quel rapport? S'étonna Dean, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a donné, sans le vouloir, un indice sur celui qui pourrait vous trahir.

- Ah oui! Mais encore!

Au mème moment, le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Le cierge! Déclara l'archange, il va bientôt s'éteindre.

- Et merde! A chaque fois que la conversation devient intéressante! Se plaignit le jeune chasseur.

- Tu dois retourner dans ton corps.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais dis qui était cet ange dans l'église.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans les oreilles du jeune homme, lui procurant une douleur aigue à la tête.

- Cet endroit va être envahi par les lymbes, déclara Michael, il faut que tu partes.

- Non, attend! Parle-moi du signe que tu attends!

Il avait été obligé de crier pour se faire entendre mais il ne comprit pas la réponse de l'archange. Celui-ci lui montra une sorte de cercle qui ressemblait fortement à une porte. Résigné, l'aîné se précipita vers cette issue et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Dix-huitième chapitre

Sam n'était pas aller plus loin que le vieux cimetière de voitures. Il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour attendre sans savoir si son frère allait bien. Il fit demi-tour et rencontra Jimmy qui était adossé à l'Impala.  
- Ca se passe comment? S'enquit le cadet, inquièt.  
- Je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal! retorqua le jeune homme, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des autres.  
Sam croisa les bras devant lui, en le détaillant d'un air mécontent.  
- Tu parles de mon frère alors, sois gentil, arrête de l'incendier sans arrêt!  
- Toi mème, tu n'étais pas d'accord, trancha Jimmy, et tu lui donnes encore raison! Je ne te comprend pas.  
- Parce que, la plupart du temps, il a raison! Lança le cadet, mème pour ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de mettre sa vie en danger sans arrêt.  
Il passa une main neveuse dans les cheveux puis reprit plus calmement.  
- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été comme ça, casse-cou, fonceur. Surtout si papa ou moi, on était en danger! Il ne se soucit pas de sa propre personne alors, c'est moi qui le fais! Il a mauvais caractère, j'en conviens mais ça lui a souvent sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et puis...il est authentique. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui cherche à être quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il poussa un long soupir.  
- Je vais aller le voir, dit-il, ça serait bien que tu viennes avec moi.  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme et entra aussitôt dans la demeure. Quand il fut dans la chambre de son frère, il aperçut un Castiel plutôt inquièt.  
- Mais...c'est quoi? S'étonna Sam, en voyant le cierge qui allait s'éteindre.  
- Si la flamme s'éteint, Dean ne reviendra pas, déclara l'ange, sans quitter la petite lueur.  
Le cadet sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines. Dean était allongé sur son lit. On aurait pu penser qu'il dormait s'il n'avait pas eu cette affreuse pâleur sur le visage.  
- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas? S'inquièta Sam, en se précipitant vers son aîné, Dean! Bordel, Dean!  
Il secoua son frère comme pour le faire réagir mais le corps du jeune chasseur demeurait inerte.  
- Cas, fais quelque chose! Stoppe la flamme, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose!  
- Je ne peux pas!  
Jimmy apparut sur le seuil de la porte, observant la scène d'un air perdu.  
- Putain, Cas! Tu l'as sorti de l'enfer, soigné ses blessures et tu ne peux pas stopper cette fichue flamme! S'énerva le cadet, qui commençait à s'affoler.  
- Je suis désolé! Mais...  
Au mème moment, Dean reprit une énorme bouffée d'air comme s'il avait été immergé sous l'eau puis se mit à tousser à plusieurs reprises. Soulagé, Sam l'aida à s'asseoir.  
- Hé, ça va?  
Un simple hochement de tête suffit au plus âgé pour répondre. L'ange vit la flamme disparaître en quelques secondes.  
- Quand vous dîtes, chez les humains, que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, vous n'êtes pas si loin de la vérité, remarqua-t-il, avec un sérieux déconcertant.  
Sam leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'esprit, laissa-t-il entendre, en ce tournant vers son aîné, quand à toi, tu me refais ça, c'est moi qui te descend!  
- Hé!  
- Je ne plaisantes pas! Rumina le cadet, en frappant sur l'épaule de son frère.  
Celui-ci esquissa une légère grimace. Il était encore tout courbattu et avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre une respiration normale.  
- Haouw! C'est bon...j'ai compris...pas la peine de me déboîter l'épaule!  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se pencha de douleur sur le bord du lit et cracha un filet de sang.  
- Dean!  
Inquièt, son cadet tenta de le relever mais sans succés.  
- Ca va, c'est rien! Réussit à dire l'aîné, la main sur le ventre.  
- Comment ça rien?  
Dean ne put répondre puisqu'il cracha, de nouveau, du sang, sous le regard impuissant de son jeune frère.  
- Dean était parfaitement au courant des effets secondaires, déclara calmement Castiel, on ne sépare pas une âme d'un corps encore en vie sans que celà ne soit douloureux.  
Sam le dévisagea d'un air ahuri.  
- Non mais...tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça!  
- Mes pouvoirs ne pourront rien faire, avoua l'ange, il faut juste attendre.  
- Attendre quoi?  
- Que son corps et son âme soient, de nouveau, en phase.  
Sam poussa un long soupir. Il réussit à coucher correctement son frère qui venait de perdre connaissance puis se tourna vers Jimmy.  
- Va chercher Bobby!  
Un peu hésitant, le jeune homme fit mine de partir puis revint sur ses pas.  
- Euh! On a une infirmière en bas qui pourrait nous aider, proposa-t-il, puisqu'on a rien à craindre d'elle.  
Le cadet le détailla un court instant en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Cas! Tu peux rester avec lui le temps qu'on aille voir cette Amanda, demanda-t-il, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers qui menait à la chambre anti-démon, Sam se retourna d'un trait et fit face à Jimmy.  
- Avant, je veux que tu me dises la vérité! Décrêta-t-il, Dean avait vu juste, n'est ce pas? Tu connais cette Amanda. Et c'est inutile de nier!  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel comme si tout celà commençait à le fatiguer puis il croisa les bras devant lui, en toisant le cadet d'un regard provocateur.  
- Trés bien! C'est exact! Je la connais! Avoua-t-il, enfin, mais je te dirais qui elle est qu'à une seule condition.  
Sam échappa un petit sourire nerveux.  
- Tu veux négocier! C'est une blague!  
- Non, tu veux des réponses à tes questions, moi, j'en veux aux miennes! C'est aussi simple que ça! Déclara Jimmy, sur un ton ferme.  
- Tu sais quoi! Tu ressembles bien plus à ton père que tu ne le penses! Remarqua Sam, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, trés bien, que veux-tu savoir?  
Savourant sa petite victoire en affichant un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Jimmy s'assit sur la première marche des escaliers.  
- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis à Castiel qu'il avait sorti Dean de l'enfer, je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire.  
D'abord surpris, Sam détailla son interlocteur d'un air abasourdi.  
- Comment ça? Tu ne sais pas...il ne t'a rien dit!  
- Et ben non, comme tu vois! Mes relations avec lui étaient plutôt trés...comment dire...froides et je pèse mes mots, avoua le jeune homme, en tentant de garder une attitude détachée.  
Sam prit le temps de réflèchir avant de tout dire au jeune homme mais il reconsidéra la situation de son point de vue. Dans l'avenir de Jimmy, Bobby et lui n'étaient plus et ils étaient les seuls à connaître l'existance de ce pacte, à l'exception de Castiel.  
- Alors? Insista Jimmy, impatient.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de te le dire, remarqua le cadet, aprés tout, s'il ne l'a pas fait, lui-mème, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Tu devrais poser la question à Dean dés qu'il ira mieux.  
- Oh, arrête! Tu sais trés bien qu'il ne me dira rien, ronchonna le jeune homme, d'un air boudeur.  
Dans une situation qu'il jugeait inconfortable, Sam ne pouvait pas parler du moment le plus douloureux de sa vie. Hormis le fait que le père de Jimmy avait délibérément omit de mettre au courant son fils sur ce passage de sa vie, il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre d'une décision qui serait amener à prendre à la place de son aîné.  
- Je regrette, fit-il, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses jambes et descendit les escaliers avec un soupir qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Pourtant quand le cadet passa devant lui, il le rattrappa par le bras.  
- C'est ma mère! Avoua-t-il, Amanda est ma mère.  
- Quoi!  
Il y eu un court silence puis Jimmy reprit calmement.  
- Avec Mona, on avait pensé que ma naissance était compromise puisque mes parents se sont rencontrés aprés la bataille de Burlington, expliqua-t-il, Michael a quitté le corps de mon père peu de temps aprés le combat et mème si Dean n'avait aucune blessure apparente, il est resté dans le comas pendant, pas loin, de deux semaines. Vous l'avez emmené à l'hôpital de Garnett puisqu'il n'avait pas été détruit et l'infirmière qui c'est occupé de lui, c'est Amanda. Elle a veillé sur lui durant tout son séjour à l'hôpital.  
Sam commençait à entrevoir une explication à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
- Je crois que le démon qui l'a agressé ne vient pas de notre époque, remarqua-t-il, c'est pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'elle allait rencontrer Dean.  
- Mais...ça veut dire que...  
- Oui, le Lucifer de ton monde sait que vous êtes repartis dans le temps pour nous avertir et en tuant ta mère, il évite ainsi ta naissance. Et merde! On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge si on a deux Lucifer sur le dos.  
Il marqua une petite pause puis poussa un soupir.  
- En tout cas, je peux te dire que Dean trouverait la situation presque drôle, laissa-t-il entendre, avec un demi-sourire.  
Il ouvrit la lourde porte de la pièce et découvrit les deux femmes en train de jouer au poker. Elles semblaient déjà bien s'entendre. Mais le sourire d'Amanda disparut aussitôt à la vue des chasseurs.  
- Et bien! Il était temps! Rumina-t-elle, en se levant, je pensai que vous aviez oublié.  
- Nous devons être prudent avant de faire confiance à quelqu'un, déclara le cadet, vous devez comprendre notre position.  
- Alors essayer de comprendre la mienne, retorqua Amanda, les mains sur les hanches, ma vie se trouve chambouler à cause d'un homme que je ne connais pas et je ne vous parle pas de ces choses qui veulent me tuer.  
- Ce sont des démons! Rectifia Jimmy, pour être plus clair.  
- Démons ou pas, ça me fiche une sacrée trouille! Lança Amanda, je veux voir Dean, il me doit une explication, j'ai le droit de savoir.  
- Euh, oui! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, reconnut Sam, mal à l'aise, mais Dean n'est pas vraiment disponible pour le moment.  
A ces mots, Mona jeta un regard inquièt vers son cousin. Celui-ci la rassura avec un petit sourire.  
- D'ailleurs, je crois que nous avons besoin de vos services, continua Sam, en esquissant une légère moue embarrassée.  
- Vous ne manquez pas de culot! Retorqua Amanda, d'abord, je me fais presque tuer par une...je ne sais plus quoi, ensuite vous me faites de drôles de tests comme si j'avais la peste, vous m'enfermez dans cette pièce, soi disant pour mon bien et maintenant, vous avez besoin de moi. Et bien, dîtes à votre frère que je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas eu au moins, des excuses pour ce comportement de macho!  
Elle repoussa sa longue chevelure brune et croisa les bras devant elle comme si sa décision n'était pas négociable.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de...enfin, je suppose, avança le cadet, d'un air incertain, mais, dans l'immédiat, Dean n'est pas en état de faire quoique ce soit.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là? S'étonna Amanda, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Sam hésitait à répondre, cherchant des mots qui ne dévoileraient pas la véritable situation mais Jimmy décida de parler à sa place.  
- Une expérience qui a plutôt mal tournée! Fit-il, on vous donnera plus d'explications sur place.  
- Oh mais...  
- S'il vous plaît! Insista le jeune homme, en tendant le bras vers la porte pour l'inciter à le suivre.  
Amanda les regarda, tour à tour puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Castiel avait retiré toutes les bougies et attendait patiemment prés de la fenêtre quand Sam revint dans la chambre, accompagné d'Amanda et Jimmy. Le cadet fut surpris de retrouver son grand frère, complètement trempé de sueur, s'agitant sur le lit.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, Cas? S'inquièta-t-il, tu m'as dit qu'il était hors de danger.  
- C'est exact mais il faut savoir que le corps sans l'âme n'est qu'une coquille vide qui se détériore trés vite, expliqua l'ange, il faut plusieurs jours pour que tout rentre dans la normal. Mais Dean est plus fort que la plupart des humains, il sera plus vite rétabli.  
- Mais...il ne risque rien, n'est ce pas? Insista Sam, je veux dire...on va retrouver Dean comme avant...rassure-moi, il n'y a pas de sequelles à ce genre de...  
- Non, coupa Castiel, ton frère sera toujours le mème.  
Pendant ce temps, Amanda s'était approché du lit et, machinalement, posa une main sur le front du jeune chasseur.  
- Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez, laissa-t-elle entendre, mais il a une fièvre phénomènale.  
Elle se tourna vers l'ange d'un air interrogateur.  
- Je veux tout savoir, dit-elle, que lui est-il arrivé? C'est quoi cette histoire d'âme qui sort du corps, de coquille vide? Expliquez-moi ou je vais finir par croire que je suis tombée sur des malades.  
Aprés un petit silence trés embarrassant, Sam décida de lui avouer. Il se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et posa un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de son frère.  
- Amanda! Ce tremblement de terre à Garnett, tous ces cataclysmes naturels qui se déclanchent un peu partout dans le monde, ce n'est pas un hasard, expliqua-t-il, c'est l'apocalypse.  
- L'a...l'apocalypse! Mais...Vous êtes complètement fou!  
- J'aurai aimé que ce soit le cas, croyez-moi! Déclara le cadet, mais le fait est que nous sommes en guerre. Et dans ce cas, nous sommes obligés d'agir et de faire des choses, plus ou moins, dangereuses.  
La jeune femme posa une main inquiète sur sa poitrine.  
- Nous allons tous mourir! Balbutia-t-elle, en les regardant tour à tour.  
- Non, ça n'arrivera pas! Intervint Jimmy, parce que nous allons tout faire pour combattre le mal.  
Quelque peu apeurée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes.  
- Et de quelles choses dangereuses parlez vous? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.  
- Dean voulait parler à un archange et le seul moyen de le faire était de sortir de son corps, expliqua Sam, il nous fallait certains renseignements pour avancer dans ce combat.  
- Un archange?...Je suis devenue folle! Laissa entendre Amanda, presqu'à elle-mème.  
Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Jimmy. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- Ecoutez, Amanda! Pour une raison que nous ignorons, les démons s'en prennent à vous. En attendant qu'on découvre quelles sont ces raisons, nous avons besoin de vous.  
Amanda ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue. Elle qui pensait être assez forte pour tout supporter, commençait à douter.  
- Je ne sais pas...Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Demanda-t-elle, en baissant son regard bleu.  
Castiel fit quelques pas vers elle.  
- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, avoua-t-il, toujours de son sérieux déconcertant.  
Sam le détailla d'abord avec surprise puis une petite étincelle de colère traversa ses prunelles vertes.  
- C'est faux! Lança-t-il, sans lâcher l'ange du regard.  
Il se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme.  
- Vous pouvez nous aider en soignant Dean.  
- Je...je ne sais pas si...j'ai vraiment trés peur! Avoua Amanda, mal à l'aise.  
- Ecoutez! Je comprend trés bien vos craintes, remarqua le cadet, vous m'avez l'air d'être une femme courageuse. D'autre personne, à votre place, aurait pris la fuite aprés autant de révèlations.  
Au mème moment, Dean eut un soubresaut. Des perles de sueurs suintaient sur son front. Sa respiration semblait plus rapide. On aurait pu penser qu'il marmonnait quelques mots. Sam se pencha sur lui, inquièt.  
- Dean! Est ce que tu m'entends?  
L'aîné grimaça en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux comme si celà lui était pénible. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps ne lui permit pas le moindre effort.  
- Surtout ne bougez pas! Déclara Amanda, une main sur le front du jeune chasseur, sa fièvre augmente. Si ça continue, il va se retrouver dans un état comateux. Je ne suis qu'une infirmière, pas médecin.  
- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, affirma Castiel, il a juste besoin de temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Bien sûr, c'est trés douloureux mais Dean savait à quoi il s'exposait en faisant celà.  
Amanda poussa un léger soupir puis retira sa veste. Calmement comme si elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, elle attrappa ses longs cheveux qu'elle noua en un chignon.  
- Dans ce cas, il doit se reposer et j'ai besoin d'eau parce qu'avec cette fièvre, il risque de se déshydrater et puis de serviettes.  
Rassuré, Sam articula un petit merci avant d'aller chercher ce qu'avait demander la jeune femme. Quand il revint avec la carafe d'eau, il remarqua que Jimmy continuait d'observer Amanda avec une certaine nostalgie. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le jeune homme parce qu'il avait, lui-mème, été subjugué par la beauté de sa mère quand il l'avait vu en retournant dans le passé. Il posa la cruche sur la table de nuit avec un verre et les serviettes juste à côté. Dean n'était pas resté longtemps conscient et dans un geste affectueux, le cadet tapota gentiment son bras.  
- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, avoua-t-il, tout bas, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier de ce que vous faites.  
Amanda trempa légèrement la pointe d'une serviette dans l'eau et commença à éponger le visage de son patient.  
- Je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, laissa-t-elle entendre, sans lever les yeux.

Alors que la jeune infirmière s'occupait de Dean, tout le monde était redescendu dans le salon. Bobby était posté devant son téléviseur, l'air grave.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je crois que les quatre cavaliers viennent encore de frapper, déclara le vieux chasseur, en agitant la main vers l'écran, mais cette fois, l'ampleur des dégâts est beaucoup plus importante.  
Le cadet découvrit les images affolantes que le journaliste avait filmé dans le sud du pays. Un violent cyclone avait dévasté plusieurs villes de l'Arizona, entraînant des centaines de morts sur son passage. Dans le mème temps, à la frontière du Nouveau Mexique, une guerre civile s'était déclarée à la suite d'une manifestation.  
- Ca va vraiment trés mal! Remarqua Bobby, en éteignant l'appareil, Lucifer n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait à Burlington donc il se venge.  
- Mon Dieu! Tout ces gens!...Et ça ne fait que commencer! Déclara Sam, embarassé,...on a un autre problème.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de pire que toutes ces horreurs? S'emporta le vieux chasseur, les victimes sont tellement nombreuses que...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard furieux ne laissait aucun doute sur sa colère.  
- Deux Lucifer dans la mème époque! Répondit le cadet, sous le regard ahuri de son vieil ami.  
- Tu peux répèter!  
- Jimmy et Mona nous ont averti pour Burlington et il se peut que dans le futur, certains changements ont dû avoir lieu, déclara Sam, je ne sais pas si c'est à notre avantage vu ce qui se passe mais apparemment, on est sur la bonne voix.  
- Je pense la mème chose, intervint Castiel, ce qui complique fortement notre tâche.  
- Et merde! On est dans une belle galère! Lança le cadet, j'espère, au moins, que Dean a pu avoir quelque chose d'utile de son côté parce que c'est plutôt mal parti pour nous.

Dix-neuvième chapitre

Castiel proposa d'aller voir certains de ses frères qui lui étaient restés fidèles. Il espèrait ainsi obtenir quelques informations qui pourraient leurs être utiles.  
De son côté, Sam décida de mettre au courant, son vieil ami, au sujet d'Amanda. Bobby avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention puis, avec un air abasourdi, c'était assis sur son fauteuil de bureau.  
- Donc...si j'ai bien compris, et j'en ai peur, fit-il, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, cette femme qui soigne Dean n'est autre que la mère de Jimmy, la future épouse de Dean et des démons du futur sont venus pour la tuer avant qu'elle ne mette au monde notre jeune ami, ici présent, afin qu'il ne remonte pas le temps pour nous prévenir.  
- C'est bien ça! Approuva le cadet, en grimaçant, et ils l'interrogeaient sur la position de Dean parce qu'ils ne peuvent toujours pas nous repèrer.  
- Dans ce cas, il faut la mettre en sûreté, proposa Bobby et puis, je suppose que ces salopards vont vouloir faire la mème chose avec la mère de Mona.  
Celle-ci fit un petit pas en avant.  
- J'ai quatre ans de différence avec Jimmy, déclara-t-elle, je ne suis pas...ma mère n'est pas encore en danger.  
Il y eu un court silence puis Sam poussa un long soupir.  
- Dés que Cas sera de retour, je lui demanderai de protèger Amanda comme il l'a fait avec nous, laissa-t-il entendre, avant de se tourner vers Jimmy, tu peux, au moins, me donner ta date de naissance.  
Le jeune homme jeta un regard furtif vers sa cousine. Il semblait hésiter jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme hausse les épaules.  
- Le quinze Juin deux mille onze!  
Sam allait dire quelque chose mais à l'annonce de cette date, il fronça les sourcils et calcula rapidement dans sa tête.  
- Oula! Ta conception est proche! Dit-il, d'un air surpris.  
Bobby secoua négativement la tête d'un air blasé.  
- Est ce que tu t'entends? Fit-il, avec une moue, on dirait un voyant en transe. Arrête de mettre mal à l'aise ce gamin et vas chercher le matériel dans la voiture. On doit renforcer les entrées de la maison.  
Amusé par le ton paternel, faussement autoritaire, du vieux chasseur, Mona esquissa un petit sourire.  
- Je vais t'aider si tu veux, se proposa-t-elle, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sam était déjà arrivé sur le perron en quelques enjambées tandis que la jeune femme devait presque courrir pour rester à sa hauteur. Le cadet ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala et attrappa tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mona avait ouvert le sac et l'imitait en y mettant l'eau bénite, les couteaux en argents et quelques babioles. Elle tomba sur une petite boîte en bois, minutieusement cachée dans le fond du coffre. Sentant le regard de Sam posé sur elle, la jeune femme hésita à l'ouvrir.  
- Je suppose que tu connais cette boîte par coeur, remarqua le cadet, en posant le sac trés lourd sur le sol.  
- Et bien...je me souviens que Dean passait des heures à regarder le contenu, avoua Mona, la plupart du temps, il restait, souvent seul, à l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais c'était avant...avant le feu qui a tout détruit...notre maison, l'Impala.  
Sam baissa les yeux vers elle, l'air étonné.  
- Quel feu?  
Mona paraissait trés affectée par ce souvenir. Elle échappa un léger soupir puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la maison.  
- On bougeait beaucoup pour échapper aux démons, expliqua-t-elle, c'était plus facile pour les chasseurs de combattre. Dean était le leader et personne ne contestait ce qu'il disait...jamais. Pourtant, il y avait un petit nombre d'entre eux qui voulaient créer une alliance avec Lucifer en lui offrant Dean et sa famille.  
Elle marqua une petite pause, laissant son index errer sur la boîte.  
- Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, pas plus! Continua-t-elle, Castiel est apparu dans le salon. Il était venu prévenir Dean de ce qui se passait dehors. Alors, on a pris le nécessaire...Amanda avait déjà installé le bébé à l'arrière de la voiture et...  
- Quoi! Coupa le cadet, en fronçant les sourcils, quel bébé?  
Mona avala difficilement sa salive.  
- Samuel! Le petit frère de Jimmy!  
Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.  
- Amanda ne savait pas...elle est revenue à la maison pour me prendre, la voiture était à deux mètres à peine de la porte d'entrée. Qui aurait pu...  
Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir.  
- C'était affreux! Finit-elle par dire, entre deux sanglots, j'entendais le bébé pleurer et l'Impala prenait feu de partout. Amanda hurlait, elle suppliait Castiel de l'aider mais il y avait de l'huile sainte qui entourait la voiture.  
- Où était Dean?  
Reprenant un semblant de calme, la jeune femme essuya ses larmes tandis qu'elle sentait la main réconfortante de celui qui devait être son père, frôler son épaule.  
- Nous n'étions pas les seuls, avoua-t-elle, d'autres chasseurs avec leur famille nous accompagnaient...Dean...il les aidait à s'enfuir...tout brûlait...beaucoup de gens ont péri ce soir là. Quand il...Dean a entendu les cris de sa femme...la voiture a soudainement explosé...il a fallu plusieurs personnes pour l'empêcher d'approcher l'Impala. Il était comme...enragé.  
Elle s'essuya, de nouveau, les larmes, en renifflant comme une petite fille.  
- Depuis ce jour, il n'a plus été le mème.  
Sam enveloppa les frêles épaules de la jeune femme d'un bras protecteur et la serra trés fort contre lui.  
- Je suis désolé...  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Tant de peine, de douleur. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il se dégagea lentement et s'adossa contre la voiture.  
- Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux! Fit-il, en agitant le menton, c'est tout ce qu'on a pu sauver de notre passé.  
Encore un peu hésitante, la jeune femme leva le couvercle et découvrit les photos. Elle les fit défiler, une à une, tandis que Sam se contentait de commenter dés qu'il voyait un froncement de sourcils de Mona.

Il était trés tard dans la nuit et certain n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Bobby avait toujours le nez fourré dans ses vieux livres. Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur, n'étant mème pas certain de ce qu'il cherchait en réalité. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allées et venues de la chambre au salon, s'inquiètant pour la santé de son frère. Mona s'était couchée de bonne heure mais Jimmy savait trés bien pourquoi elle s'était si vite eclipsée. Comme il avait remarqué, dans l'aprés-midi, que sa jeune cousine avait les yeux rougis, il s'était vite douté que cette dernière avait évoqué quelques souvenirs douloureux avec Sam.  
Amanda apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, rompant l'atmosphère trop silencieuse.  
- Son état empire! Dit-elle, d'un air navré, sa fièvre monte à une allure affolante et il souffre beaucoup trop.  
- Mais, il y a quelques minutes, il dormait à point fermé, s'étonna le cadet, en bondissant sur ses jambes.  
Il fonça directement dans la chambre et fut aussitôt suivi par la jeune infirmière et les deux chasseurs. Avec regret, il constata qu'Amanda ne se trompait pas. Dean ruisselait de sueur, s'agitant nerveusement, marmonnant des mots à peine audibles. Sam dû plaquer ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné pour le maintenir coucher mais Dean semblait en proie à des spasmes douloureux, serrant fortement les dents pour ne pas hurler.  
- Dean! Bon sang, Dean!  
Affolé, le cadet se tourna vers son vieil ami.  
- Je ne comprend pas, Cas a pourtant dit qu'il ne risquait rien!  
- Il a dit aussi que ce serait douloureux pour lui, intervint Jimmy, il a parlé d'effets secondaires, je crois.  
Un peu perdu, le cadet ne savait plus quoi faire. Il leva des yeux suppliant vers la jeune femme.  
- Je ne suis pas médecin, se défendit celle-ci, mais je peux vous assurer que si votre frère était à l'hôpital, il serait déjà sous perfusion avec de la morphine pour atténuer la souffrance. A ce rythme là, il va finir par tomber dans le coma.  
Sam passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- J'aimerai vraiment...croyez-moi...mais c'est impossible!  
Amanda croisa les bras devant elle en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.  
- La vie de votre frère vous importe si peu! Laissa--elle entendre, comment pouvez-vous le laisser dans cet état sans agir?  
Le cadet lâcha les épaules de son frère et bondit sur ses jambes en fusillant la jeune femme d'un regard furieux.  
- Je n'accepterai pas ce genre de réflexion, que celà vienne de vous ou de n'importe qui d'autre! Rumina-t-il, Dean est tout ce qu'il me reste! Je l'aime plus que moi-mème, je mourrai dans la seconde pour lui.  
Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme esquissa une légère grimace.  
- Je suis désolée! Dit-elle, embarrasée, je ne voulais pas...  
- Non! Coupa Sam, en reprenant son calme, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.  
Il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage défait par l'inquiètude pour comprendre que c'était la peur de perdre son frère qui le mettait en colère. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en posant une main protectrice sur le bras de son aîné. Dean était beaucoup moins agité mais la fièvre faisait trembler son corps.  
- Pour une raison qu'on ignore, les démons veulent vous tuer, mentit Sam, en poussant un léger soupir, ils étaient mème persuadés que vous connaissiez Dean. Soyez certaine qu'ils savent tout de vous, y compris que vous deviez commencer votre travail à l'hôpital central de Sioux Falls. Si on y emmène Dean, ce serait leurs apporter sur un plateau d'argent.  
Il y eut un court silence durant lequel la jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir.  
- Trés bien! Dit-elle, en retirant le drap qui recouvrait l'aîné, vous allez m'aider, on va lui faire prendre un bain pour faire descendre la température et ensuite, on le recouchera entièrement nu.  
Sam leva les yeux vers elle, d'un air interrogatif.  
- C'est un remède de grand-mère, expliqua Amanda, la fièvre descendra plus vite. Mais ça ne la stoppera pas. Il me faut de l'eau de fleur d'oranger.  
-Euh...  
- On imbibe un tissu avec et on tamponne sur le front, déclara la jeune infirmière, je peux vous assurer que votre frère sera vite sur pied.  
Sam se leva d'un bond.  
- Je m'occupe de l'eau du bain, dit-il, en se tournant vers Amanda, merci beaucoup!  
- Ne me remerciez pas! Fit la jeune femme, il me doit des excuses donc...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais celà n'empêcha pas le jeune chasseur d'esquisser un petit sourire.  
- Je vais voir où je peux trouver de la fleur d'oranger, dit Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette.

Par pudeur, Amanda s'était contentée d'attendre que le cadet aide son frère à se détendre dans un bain pas trop chaud. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Dean était déjà sous les draps. Bobby était revenu avec un petit flacon d'eau de fleur d'oranger qu'il tendit à la jeune infirmière.  
- Je ne préfère pas savoir où vous avez pu vous procurer ce flacon au beau milieu de la nuit, laissa entendre celle-ci, avec un petit sourire.  
- Euh...je connais pas mal de personnes qui connaissent pas mal de personnes...  
C'était la seule réponse que le vieux chasseur donna avec une moue embarrassée. Sans chercher à comprendre, Amanda mouilla le tissu blanc avec l'eau et le posa délicatement sur le front du jeune malade.  
- Je pense que ça ira, dit-elle, en plaquant le dos de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, on sent déjà que la tempèrature n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant.  
Rassuré, Sam laissa échapper un soupir.  
- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, fit-il, je vais rester avec lui.  
- Ah non, c'est vous qui allez vous reposer, décrèta la jeune infirmière, et moi, je reste! Vous êtes, tous les trois, épuisés. Quand à moi, c'est mon travail de veiller sur les patients. Je l'ai fait des dizaine de fois pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai l'habitude.  
Le cadet semblait hésiter et dû regarder, tour à tour, le visage des deux autres chasseurs avant de le baisser sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci continuait, machinalement, d'éponger le front du jeune homme. Jimmy la regardait s'occuper de Dean en prétendant qu'elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois mais la façon dont elle tapotait sur le visage du jeune homme, repoussait, de temps en temps, une petite mèche de cheveux, il n'y avait aucun doute. Amanda était déjà amoureuse. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué puisque Sam s'était décidé enfin à se diriger vers la porte. Les trois hommes s'éclipsèrent silencieusement de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le jeune homme inconscient, Amanda se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un petit soupir. Tellement de choses insensées s'étaient passées dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle venait de découvrir un monde dont elle ignorait l'existance jusque là. Un monde bien sombre et effrayant. Mais elle voulait positiver en pensant à ces hommes, hors du commun, qui se battaient contre les démons. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était persuadée mais elle était certaine de participer à quelque chose de trés important.  
Un petit bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Dean grimaçait en ouvrant lentement les yeux.  
- Comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
Il porta une main lasse à son front en esquissant une autre grimace. Il paraissait faible et épuisé.  
- Ca va...j'ai juste...  
Il pencha légèrement la tête vers elle pour mieux la dévisager puis fronça les sourcils.  
- Vous n'êtes pas sensée être là! Fit-il, en fermant les yeux pour atténuer son mal de tête.  
- Oh si vous parlez de cette pièce froide, et bien, non! Rumina la jeune infirmière, d'ailleurs, je trouve votre accueil plutôt macho à mon égard.  
- C'était pour vous protèger! Dit-il, entre deux grimaces.  
- Vous m'avez traité comme une pestifèrée, rectifia Amanda, d'un air boudeur, vous me devez des excuses!  
L'aîné laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un rire mais la douleur ne lui permit pas d'aller plus loin.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle, pesta la jeune femme, on a voulu me tuer deux fois de suite et...pas n'importe qui...des démons! Ensuite, je découvre qu'on est en plein apocalypse! Le monde s'écroule autour de nous! Et dans la foulée, je me retrouve dans un endroit complètement isolé avec des personnes, pour le moins, étranges, à commencer par vous!  
Dean avait beaucoup de mal à gérer sa douleur. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais se laissa retomber sur l'oreillet.  
- Allez-y doucement! Vous êtes encore faible, déclara Amanda, plus calmement, vous devez vous reposer!  
Elle fit mine de se retourner pour attrapper le tissu imbibé d'eau de fleurs d'oranger mais le jeune homme lui saisit gentiment le bras.  
- Vous avez raison!...Je vous dois des excuses, admit-il, avec une petite moue contrariée, j'ai souvent tendance à oublier que...certaines personnes peuvent encaisser et...comprendre.  
Quelque peu surprise, Amanda semblait apprécier ce geste avec un simple sourire. Elle renversa un peu de fleurs d'oranger sur le tissu et recommença à éponger le front du jeune homme. Epuisé, Dean fut vite gagné par un sommeil moins agité.


	3. Chapter 3

Au delà des apparences

Premier chapitre

Adossé contre l'Impala, Dean attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son cadet. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il allait lui dire ni comment cela allait se passer. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est que son jeune frère lui avait beaucoup plus manqué qu'il n'avait voulu se le faire croire.

Le souvenir de ce bond dans le temps qui avait un arrière goût de mauvais rêve, lui donnait presque l'envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas que son monde sombre dans ce chaos total, encore moins devenir ce soldat sanguinaire sans cœur qu'il avait rencontré. Mais, par-dessus tout, il ne tenait pas à ce que son jeune frère finisse l'esclave de Lucifer jusqu'à la fin des temps. A la pensée de cette entrevue, il sentait un énorme noeud se former à son estomac. Il n'y avait plus rien de Sam dans ce démon arrogant, bouffé d'orgueil. C'était, peut-être, ce qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir.

Une voiture au couleur claire venait de prendre le petit virage. Dés qu'il vit son cadet sortir du véhicule, une étincelle d'inquiètude dans le regard, Dean comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il pouvait encore changer les choses. D'un pas nonchalent, il alla à sa rencontre.

- Hé!

- Hé, Dean!

- Tu te sens comment?

- Ca va!...Non, en fait, je suis...terrifié! Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, avoua le cadet, avec un petit sourire forcé, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me battre jusqu'au bout.

- Je le sais!

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel Dean tourna la tête vers le court d'eau.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis? Demanda enfin Sam, tu avais l'air si déterminé!

- C'est une longue histoire! Répondit l'aîné, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il esquissa un grimace bien à lui.

- Je suis dédolé, Sammy! Finit-il par dire, traite moi de ce que tu veux, frappe-moi, si ça te chantes!

Son cadet le détailla d'un air étonné.

- Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille?

- Parce que je suis un vrai connard et je le mérites! Lâcha le plus âgé, je pensai que, séparés, on avait une chance de s'en sortir mais j'avais tort. Quoiqu'on fasse, ces salopards savent trés bien que nous sommes nos propres faiblesses. Pire encore, ils nous utiliseront pour nous mettre l'un contre l'autre.

Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Ca n'arrivera pas! Affirma-t-il, sur un ton déterminé, j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Il ne s'agit plus de vengeance mais du salut de notre âme...à tous les deux!

Un petit sourire vint éclaircir le visage fatigué de l'aîné. Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et en pensait également chaque mot. Il posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de son frère, une étincelle de fièrté dans le regard. Pour Sam, cela suffisait bien plus que n'importe quel mot.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant?

- On va leurs botter les fesses, à ces pourris! Répondit Dean, aussi longtemps qu'on pourra tenir debout. Mais avant...

Il attrappa le couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture et lui tendit par le manche.

- Prend ça!

- Non, Dean, je ne...

- Ce sont les démons qui veulent ta peau...enfin, ton corps! Tu seras plus à mème de te protèger avec ça, coupa l'aîné, alors prend-le!

Sam poussa un long soupir puis attrappa l'arme qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture.

- Merci!

- De rien, mec!

- Non, Dean! Merci de me refaire confiance! J'en avait vraiment besoin! avoua le cadet, je ne te décevrais plus.

L'aîné détailla son jeune frère en grimaçant.

- Moi aussi, j'ai dû te décevoir, laissa-t-il entendre, on a fait des conneries, tous les deux! Il est temps de réparer tout ça avant que ce soit notre monde qui en pâtisse, tu ne crois pas!

Embarrassé, il toussota légèrement et se tourna vers la voiture de son frère.

- Tu me suis avec ton vieux tacot ou tu montes dans l'Impala, fit-il, en agitant le menton vers le véhicule.

C'était sa façon de détourner la conversation. Le jeune Winchester savait que son frère n'était pas doué pour dévoiler ses sentiments ainsi.

- C'est une Chevrolet, Dean! Rectifia Sam, feignant un air offensé.

- Ca, une Chevrolet! N'insulte pas mon bébé! S'offusqua l'aîné, prend tes affaires et grimpe!

Ravi de retrouve son frère, le cadet ne se fit pas prier.

Avant de reprendre la chasse, les deux frères décidèrent de faire un arrêt chez Bobby. Le vieux chasseur ne cacha pas sa joie de voir les deux Winchester débarquer, ensemble, chez lui. Aprés les retrouvailles, celui-ci était trés désireux de connaître les détails de l'entretien qu'avait eu Sam avec Lucifer. Aprés avoir bien écouté le jeune homme, Bobby se frotta négligemment la barbe.

- Donc, sans ton accord, il ne peut pas prendre possession de ton corps, résuma-t-il, et bien, les garçons, c'est un truc de dingue si vous voulez mon avis!

Le cadet n'osait plus regarder les deux hommes en face. Il paraissait honteux de la tournure des événements, furieux contre lui-mème de ne pas avoir pu comprendre plus tôt.

- J'ai peur qu'il utilise les personnes que j'aime pour arriver à ses fins, avoua-t-il, sans lever les yeux, mème ma mort ne l'arrêtera pas.

Dean se sentait impuissant face à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas rassuré son frère puisqu'il l'avait vu, lui-mème, à l'oeuvre.

- Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était sa façon trés calme d'aborder le sujet, continua le cadet, écoeuré, comme si,... pour lui, tout était déjà gagné d'avance, comme s'il avait...

Il sembait chercher le mot exact.

- De la compassion! intervint Dean, à sa place, une arrogance à te rendre malade. Il se croit invincible, le grand vainqueur de la bataille.

Sam releva la tête d'un air ébahi, écoutant la description que faisait son aîné de leur ennemi.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça! Un égo démesuré! Mais comment...

Il interrogea son frère du regard, comprenant que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Dean se frotta le visage d'un geste las.

- J'ai rencontré ce salopard, avoua-t-il, enfin, en poussant un long soupir.

- Quoi! Mais quand? S'étonna Sam, visiblement inquièt.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir, renchérit Bobby, en faisant tourner son fauteuil vers le jeune homme.

L'aîné ne savait pas par quoi commencer ni comment son frère prendrait ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Pourtant, il expliqua comment il avait été projeté en 2014 par l'intermédiare de Zachariah ainsi que sa rencontre avec son lui du futur. Il omit, bien sûr, de préciser que le Lucifer de cette époque n'était autre que Sam.

- Le virus de Croaton! s'étonna Bobby, et ça devrait se passer dans trois ans environs, ça promet!

Le vieux chasseur fit tournoyer son fauteuil vers le bar puis servit trois verres de whisky.

- Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin, laissa-t-il entendre, en avalant le sien d'un trait.

Le silence qui suivit, devenait embarrassant pour les deux frères. Sam avait beaucoup de questions à poser à son aîné mais le regard fuyant de celui-ci le laisser supposer que Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il le connaissait trop bien pour s'en rendre compte.

- Alors, Lucifer t'a dit que, quoique que tu fasses, tu te retrouveras dans cet endroit, remarqua-t-il, en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ouais! Et il en avait l'air convaincu, déclara Dean, en buvant son wisky.

- Et moi? J'étais où?

L'aîné toussota comme s'il venait d'avaler de travers.

- Je te l'ai dit, fit-il, en évitant toujours le regard persistant de son cadet.

- Non, je ne crois pas, insista Sam, alors quoi! Je suis mort, c'est ça? Ou je vais devenir un démon, dis-moi!

Bobby observait le visage fermé de l'aîné. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil pour se reservit un autre verre de wisky qu'il but aussi vite que le premier.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois ignorer, Sammy, crois-moi! laissa entendre Dean, et puis, les évènements ont déjà pris une autre tournure, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça!

Interdit, Sam prit cette simple phrase comme une giffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "les évènements ont pris une autre tournure"?

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Merde, Sammy! Tu devrais...

- Répond-moi! S'écria le plus jeune, en bondissant sur ses jambes, putain, Dean! J'ai le droit de savoir!

Un autre silence, plus lourd, menaçait de s'instaurer entre eux. Bobby agita les bras en guise d'impuissance. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces coups de tonnerre chez les Winchester. Encore hésitant, l'aîné avala le reste de son wisky et claqua son verre sur la table.

- Trés bien! Puisque tu insistes bêtement, sache que tu aurais dis "oui" à Lucifer si on ne s'était pas revu hier! Monsieur est content! lâcha-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Le cadet le dévisagea d'un air complètement ahuri.

- Tu étais devenu son pantin, continua Dean, une coquille vide de sentiments pour démons!

Sam crispa la mâchoire de colère.

- C'était donc ça! Maugréa-t-il, furieux, la raison qui t'a fait changé d'avis. Sans ce petit voyage, tu n'aurais jamais appelé.

- Non, non, non! C'est faux! Tôt ou tard, je l'aurai fait! Et tu le sais trés bien!

- A en croire ce que tu viens de raconter, je peux crever comme une merde que ça ne te ferai ni chaud ni froid! Cracha le cadet, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de garder ses ennemis prés de soi, n'est ce pas?

Blessé par les paroles de son jeune frère, Dean ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. D'ordinaire, il se serait mis en colère et aurait certainement balancer un coup de poing au visage de son cadet mais, à cet instant précis, il était complètement perdu.

Sam attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture et le jeta sur la table. L'arme vint rebondir sur le bois usé pour finir sur le sol.

- Garde tes bonnes paroles et tout le reste! Grogna-t-il, en fonçant vers la sortie, je me débrouillerai bien mieux sans toi!

Il claqua bruyamment la porte en quittant la demeure du vieux chasseur. Dean voulait le rattrapper mais son orgueil lui commandait de ne pas le faire. Il espérait, intérieurement, qu'il reviendrait, une fois calmé.

Deuxième chapitre

Accoudé sur la table, le portable dans une main, Dean n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche appel mais il se résigna et finit par poser l'appareil.

- Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon! Lança Bobby, en agitant le menton vers le portable, appelle-le!

Le jeune chasseur avala une gorgée de sa bière. Il pensait que son cadet serait revenu dans la nuit ou au petit matin mais, l'aprés-midi touchait à sa fin et Sam n'était toujours pas revenu. Dean devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait perdu son petit frère.

- Il ne décrochera pas, de toute façon, Laissa-t-il entendre, en poussant un long soupir, et, à sa place, j'aurai agi de la mème façon.

Son vieil ami se râcla négligemment le menton.

- Sam a dû se sentir abandonner pour avoir dit oui à Lucifer, Fit-il, c'est ce que tu veux?

- Bien sûr que non! grogna l'aîné, tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour lui mais pas s'il refuse qu'on l'aide. Et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais éviter de parler de ce petit voyage temporel.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- J'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule! Avoua-t-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

La sonnerie du portable du vieux chasseur retentit dans la petite pièce. Le jeune homme espèrait encore que ce soit son frère mais quand il entendit Bobby appeler son interlocuteur, Harry, il racheva sa bière à grandes gorgées puis se leva d'un bond pour se poster devant la fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, dés que son vieil ami ait raccroché.

- L'apocalypse, tu n'es pas au courant! Répondit Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette.

- Trés drôle! Ricana le jeune homme, mais encore!

- Et bien, c'est un ami chasseur qui a envoyé deux hommes s'occuper de vampires dans le Minnesota et apparemment, ils n'arrivent plus à les joindre. Bon sang! On est déjà si peu!

Dean comprit trés vite que son ami s'en voulait d'être coincé dans un fauteuil roulant en pleine apocalypse.

- Je vais y aller, décréta-t-il, en attrappant sa veste, où dans le Minnesota?

Bobby lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Tout seul! Ce serait plus prudent de demander à ton frère de venir avec toi, tu ne trouves pas!

- C'est inutile!

Le vieux chasseur esquissa une légère grimace.

- Clear Lake! C'est à deux kilomêtres de la ville, une petite proprièté isolée, finit-il par dire, l'endroit rêvé pour les vampires!

- Si je pars maintenant, j'arriverai demain matin, déclara Dean, en se dirigeant vers la porte, je t'appelle dés que je suis sur place.

Sam s'était installé dans un motel dans la ville de Webster. Il était toujours furieux contre son frère et voulait mettre le maximum de distance entre eux. Et dire que la veille, il pensait pouvoir compter sur son aîné! Il balança son sac sur le lit et fonça directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois changé, il s'installa sur une chaise et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il voulait reprendre la chasse et mème si cela devait se faire sans Dean. En surfant sur le net, il constata, avec effroi, que les manifestations démoniaques ou surnaturelles semblaient avoir doublées depuis le retour de Lucifer sur terre. Sans se décourager pour autant, il choisit une chasse au hasard et commença à faire ses recherches habituelles. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il finit par fermer son ordinateur, planifiant son départ pour l'Arizona dés le lendemain matin. Quand il se leva pour aller se coucher, il se retrouva face à Lucifer. Paniqué, il recula jusqu'à son lit et fouilla dans son sac sans lâcher son adversaire du regard.

- Allons, Sam! Quoique tu veuilles faire, ça ne marchera pas, laissa entendre le démon, d'un air trés calme.

Le jeune chasseur réussit à sortir une bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il ouvrit nerveusement.

- Arrêtez de me poursuivre! grogna-t-il, je n'accepterai jamais d'être votre hôte.

- Oh mais si, tu le feras! Déclara le démon, tu le sais, ton frère le sait, alors pourquoi refuser ton destin?

- Quoi! Mais vous êtes malade! Jamais!

- Crois-moi, Sam! Le moment venu, tu accepteras parce que tu comprendras ce que j'ai enduré, insista Lucifer, en haussant les épaules, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Furieux, le cadet vida le contenu de la fiole sur le démon qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fit un mouvement de recul quand celui-ci fit quelques pas vers lui.

- N'oublie pas que je suis un ange...déchu mais un ange quand mème.

Ecoeuré par l'attitude décontractée de son ennemi, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire pour se défendre.

- J'ai été rejeté pour avoir trop aimé, continua le démon, tout comme toi, tu as été rejeté par ton frère parce que tu es diffèrent. Il a profité de ta faiblesse pour t'attirer vers lui afin de mieux te garder, pour que, le moment venu, tu sois à sa merci. Tu es tout seul, maintenant! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon frère, lui-mème qui m'a envoyé en enfer? C'est le destin qui t'attend, Sam! Ton propre frère n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Tu n'es plus rien pour lui. Juste un ennemi de plus à abattre.

- Ca suffit! grogna le jeune chasseur, la ferme!

Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur le visage du démon. Il considèrait, apparemment, cette colère comme une première victoire. De rage, Sam attrappa son arme et la pointa vers son adversaire mais quand il releva la tête, le démon n'était plus là. Demeurant seul, au beau milieu de cette chambre de motel, le cadet était complètement perdu.

Bobby tentait d'équiper son fauteuil de petits gadgets utiles quand son portable se mit à sonner.

- J'espère que c'est important, Rufus, rumina-t-il, parce que je suis trés occupé!

- T'ai-je déjà déranger pour des broutilles, vieille canaille?

- Pas à ma connaissance! Je t'écoute!

- En fait, j'aimerai parler à ton petit protègé si ça ne t'ennuie pas, déclara Rufus, c'est vraiment trés important.

- Dean! Il est parti pour le Minnesota!

Il y eu une court silence qui inquièta le vieux chasseur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rufus?

- Il faut que tu le joignes, le plus vite possible si tu tiens à le revoir, lança l'autre homme, au bout du fil.

- Explique-toi!

- J'ai passé la nuit à chasser du démon, répondit Rufus, il se trouve qu'ils sont trés bavards quand ils veulent!

- Viens en au fait! insista Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il écouta les explications de son ami, une étincelle d'inquiètude dans le regard. Dés qu'il eut raccroché, il composa le numéro de l'aîné et fut surpris de tomber sur son répondeur.

- Et merde, mais où es-tu Dean?

Sam était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle rencontre. Lucifer ne le lâchait décidément pas. Il rassembla ses affaires pour quitter le plus vite possible cette chambre de motel quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il vit le nom de Bobby sur le cadran et hésita quelques minutes avant de décrocher.

- Il n'est pas capable d'appeler lui-mème, fit-il, sur un ton presque moqueur.

- Comment le pourrait-il puisqu'il est dans le Minnesota? Lança le vieux chasseur, mais ce n'est pas Dean qui m'a demandé de t'appeler. Ecoute...

- Déjà reparti pour la chasse! ça confirme bien ce que je pensais, coupa le cadet, mais nous sommes en guerre, n'est ce pas?

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, gamin, grogna Bobby, aussi fermement que possible, tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir ton frère si tu ne m'écoutes pas attentivement.

Intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire son vieil ami, Sam stoppa toute activité.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? S'enquit-il, aussitôt.

Il entendit le vieux chasseur soupirer au bout du fil.

- Rufus vient de m'appeler, expliqua celui-ci, et il a appris, cette nuit, que la tête de ton frère est mise à prix par les démons. Lucifer le veut mort...certainement parce qu'il est le receptacle de Michael.

Le cadet ne fut pas surpris par ce genre de méthode.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que les démons veulent le tuer, laissa-t-il entendre, en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, Dean ne risque rien puisque les anges le protègent.

- J'aimerai en être aussi sûr que toi, mon garçon, continua Bobby, mais j'en doute.

Le jeune chasseur crut percevoir une étincelle d'inquiètude dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Connaissant Bobby, il savait que celui-ci n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'alarmer inutilement.

- Pourquoi?

- Primo, sans téléphone, Castiel ne peut pas localiser ton frère et quand on appelle Dean, on tombe sur le répondeur, remarqua son vieil ami, tu sais que ce n'est pas son cas d'éteindre son portable. Secondo, les démons ont pensé à tout.

- Où veux-tu en venir? Je ne te suis pas.

- Connais-tu un endroit appelé "le néant"? D'aprés Rufus, cet endroit serait comparable à l'enfer. Les démons auraient trouvé une incantation qui peut y envoyer n'importe qui et ton frère est le prochain sur la liste.

Sam avait déjà entendu parler de ce mot mais il ne se rappelait plus où exactement. Quand, enfin, sa mémoire lui revint, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines.

- Où est-il, Bobby? Où est Dean?

- Euh, à Clear Lake mais explique-moi si ça te dit quelque chose parce que...

Le vieux chasseur n'eut que la tonalité pour réponse. Sam venait de raccrocher.

Une serpette à la main, Dean avait réussi à faire sortir les occupants de la petite maison. Deux vampires gisaient déjà sur le sol, la tête tranchée. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, au premier étage. Le jeune chasseur grimpa les escaliers avec prudence puis longea un grand couloir. Il ouvrit chaque porte sur son passage, inspectant les environs avec minutie. Arrivé à la hauteur de ce qui semblait être la chambre des parents, il crut apercevoir une ombre. Sans faire de bruit, il pénétra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

- Je sais que tu es là, pourriture, fit-il, alors montre toi!

Mais le vampire ne bougeait pas de sa cachette. Exaspèré, l'aîné poussa un soupir impatient.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un mortel, laissa-t-il entendre, allez, sors de là qu'on en finisse!

La haute silhouette d'un homme apparut prés de la fenêtre.

- Et bien, voilà! Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, lança le jeune chasseur, en agitant sa serpette.

Le vampire sortit ses longs crocs acérés et se jeta sur lui, entraînant, brutalement, le jeune homme contre le mur. Il tenta de le mordre mais l'aîné lui balança un grand coup de genou dans le ventre. Son adversaire se plia de douleur et Dean en profita pour le frapper de toutes ses forces dans le dos pour le faire tomber à terre. D'un geste précis, il brandit sa serpette et lui trancha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Sam était arrivé à Clear Lake. Aprés l'appel de Bobby, trois heures plus tôt, il remercia le ciel de n'être qu'à quelques kilomêtres de la frontière du Minnesota. Il avait roulé tellement vite que mème, Dean aurait fumé de colère s'il avait conduit l'Impala de cette façon. Aprés avoir traversé la route principale de la ville, il décida de continuer un peu plus loin, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la voiture de son aîné. Il la trouva garée devant une maison isolée dont les lumières étaient toutes éteintes.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Son instinct de chasseur ne le trompait pas. Cette chasse lui avait semblé bien trop facile. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne sut dire quoi. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le propiètaire des lieux qui sursauta en découvrant le corps décapité sur le sol. Le vampire avait les yeux encore ouverts, ses dents ressortaient négligemment de sa bouche.

- Mais...

- Retournez en bas! décrèta Dean, il y en a peut-être d'autres cachés quelques part.

Il fit un rapide tour dans la petite pièce. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rassuré alors que le vampire gisait au sol?

- Ce n'est pas normal! fit-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

- Quoi? S'étonna l'homme, que trois jeunes vampires novices se fassent tuer par un chasseur expérimenté!

Sa voix était plus grave, plus moqueuse. Quand l'aîné se retourna, il fit face au regard noir du démon. Il balança sa serpette sur le sol et attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture. Malgrés la rapidité de ses gestes, il fut projeté contre le mur à une violence incroyable, sentant presque ses os craqués sous le choc. Le couteau tomba par terre, glissant jusqu'à la porte.

- Comme c'était facile! ricana le démon, c'est une simple chasse qui t'aura perdu!

Bloqué contre le mur, Dean s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir si bêtement.

- Les temps sont durs pour que les démons s'allient avec les vampires, lança-t-il, d'un air provocateur.

- Oh, bien sûr que non! Mais comme on a beaucoup de mal à vous repèrer, ton frère et toi donc au grand remède, les grands moyens! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a ordre de te tuer le plus vite possible. C'est que les Winchester sont réputés!

- Quelle flatterie!

- Je crois que tu vas adorer ma petite surprise, remarqua l'homme, en sortant un morceau de papier jauni.

- Ah, super! Parce qu'en plus, y a un cadeau en prime, c'est trop gentil! Ironisa le jeune chasseur, vous vous surpassez en ce moment!

- Des blagues, toujours des blagues! On m'avait prévenu mais je trouve ça plutôt amusant! Avoua le démon, surtout que je vais t'envoyer dans un monde où ce genre de choses ne feront aucun effet.

Essayant de se dégager, Dean cherchait, du regard, un moyen de perdre du temps. Il fut surpris de voir le démon sortir une poudre étrange de sa poche et la jeter sur lui. Puis, sans attendre, il plaqua sa paume contre le front du jeune homme et commença à réciter ce qu'il lisait sur le papier.

Sam pénétra dans la demeure, découvrant un bien funeste dessein. Les corps de deux jeunes adolescents décapités gisaient dans le corridor, une femme égorgée était à quelques mêtres d'eux. Non loin d'elle, deux enfants, face contre le sol, baignaient dans leur sang. Une arme à la main, de l'eau bénite dans l'autre, il esquissa une moue de dégoût. Jamais son frère n'aurait causé un tel massacre. La panique s'empara trés vite de lui mais, gardant le contrôle de ses émotions, il décida de grimper les escaliers avec prudence.

L'aîné sentit une douleur aigue lui traverser le corps. Plus le démon parlait, plus ses membres semblaient s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Il serra fortement les dents pour ne pas hurler mais ce ne fut que trés brève. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Mème s'il n'était plus bloqué contre le mur, il n'était pas en mesure de faire le moindre geste. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous cette affreuse torture, attrappant dans un dernier espoir, le poignet de son ennemi. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il vit ses bras devenir transparent comme s'il disparaissait lentement.

Troisième chapitre

Arrivé à l'étage, Sam entendait quelqu'un parler dans une langue étrangère. Il suivit le son de cette voix et stoppa devant une chambre dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Il vit son aîné s'agenouiller de douleur tandis qu'un homme le maintenait au sol, une main posée sur son front, répètant sans cesse, des mots incompréhensibles. Le cadet se figea sur place quand il remarqua que son grand frère commençait à devenir transparent. Il pouvait voir les moulures du meubles à travers son corps. Pris de panique, il ramassa le couteau et s'avança lentement vers le démon qu'il poignarda à deux reprises. Celui-ci trembla dans des spasmes électriques, les yeux et la bouche remplis de lumière puis s'effondra sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était écroulé de tout son long.

- Dean!

Sam se précipita vers lui dans le but de l'aider à se relever mais il ne put le toucher. Ses mains passaient à travers son corps comme dans un nuage de fumée. L'aîné tenta de se mettre assis mais sans vain. Quoiqu'il disait, le cadet ne l'entendait pas. Il semblait souffrir, une main tremblante sur son ventre.

- Non, non, il doit y avoir un moyen! s'affola le cadet, en jetant un rapide regard autour de lui.

Il aperçut le vieux papier que lisait le démon et le brûla sans attendre, espèrant voir son frère reprendre son apparence normale mais Dean perdait trés vite de sa contenance.

- Merde, Dean! Ca ne marche pas!...Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Résigné, l'aîné se laissa aller contre le mur, articulant un "je suis désolé" plus que sincère. Il se sentait partir dans ce monde inconnu. Sam secoua négativement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir, laissa-t-il entendre, d'une voix tremblante.

L'aîné afficha un léger sourire malgrés la douleur persistante. Apparemment, il pouvait entendre son jeune frère et considéra cette dernière phrase comme un possible pardon de sa part.

De son côté, Sam avait trés vite remarqué que son aîné ne passait pas à travers le mur. Il y avait donc un peu d'espoir pour le sauver mais il ne savait pas où chercher. Alors que Dean commençait à perdre connaissance, le jeune Winchester se leva d'un bond et fouilla les moindres recoins de la pièce. Ce fut dans la salle de bain qu'il trouva se qu'il cherchait vraiment. Dans le placard, le démon avait monté un hotel avec la photo de Dean au milieu de plusieurs plantes étranges. De rage, le cadet balaya tout d'une main, envoyant voler les bougies sur l'étagère du dessous. Il retourna dans la chambre en courant, découvrant avec soulagement que son grand frère n'était plus transparent.

- Dean!

Il le giffla pour lui faire reprendre connaissance puis l'aida à se redresser. L'aîné toussota légèrement, encore un peu engourdi. Son frère dû presque le traîner jusque dans le couloir. Il le mantenait fermement en descendant les escaliers. Arrivé à la dernière marche, Dean qui avait la vue quelque peu trouble, fut sous le choc de ce qu'il découvrit dans la grande salle à manger. Pendant sa bagarre avec le dernier vampire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu du bruit en bas. Pourtant, cette femme et ses deux enfants gisaient sur le sol. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la sortie sans lâcher du regard, les trois corps inertes. Une lueur apparut en haut des escaliers. Le feu s'était déclaré quand Sam avait renversé les bougies et les flammes s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir.

- Il faut partir, insista le cadet, alors que son frère semblait perdre ses forces.

Aprés un ultime effort, Dean se retrouva trés vite dans l'Impala. Sans attendre, Sam démarra et quitta la ville sous les chapeaux de roues.

Jouant la prudence, Sam préfèra quitter la ville le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui, une maison dominée par les flammes. Son frère avait trés vite perdu connaissance dans la voiture. Aussi, il décida de traverser plusieurs villes avant de s'arrêter à quelques kilomètres de la frontière du Dakota du Sud. Dans un motel de la ville de Spencer, le cadet venait d'appeler Bobby pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le vieux chasseur n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait, lui-mème, fouiner dans ses livres toute la nuit pour en savoir plus sur ce monde étrange.

Dés qu'il eut raccroché, Sam remarqua que le soleil se levait à peine. Son frère ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois depuis leur arrivée. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette respiration régulière, le jeune Winchester se serait inquièté. Alors qu'il voulait aller en ville chercher un petit déjeuner, un gémissement le força à se retourner vers le lit. L'aîné émergeait de son sommeil. Celui-ci se maintenait la tête comme un lendemain d'une bonne cuite.

- Hé, ça va?

Dean plissa les yeux pour regarder son jeune frère qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il paraissait désorienté et la lueur des rayons du soleil à travers les persiennes semblait l'aveugler.

- Hé! Finit-il par dire, complètement vaseux, ...ouais, je vais...à peu prés bien!

- Je vois ça, lança le plus jeune, inquièt, tu as l'air à côté de la plaque.

- Non, ça va...ça va! C'est juste que...j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mon corps...mais en mème temps, j'ai mal partout.

Il entreprit de s'asseoir en grimaçant de douleur.

- Vas-y doucement! Déclara Sam, en l'aidant.

Quand son grand frère fut enfin bien installé, le cadet se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible, avoua-t-il, avec une sincèrité déconcertante.

- Bah, on est deux, mec! Déclara Dean, en fronçant les sourcils, c'était quoi ce truc? Et depuis quand les démons s'allient avec les vampires?

Il avait parlé doucement comme s'il était encore épuisé de cette attaque. Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pour ça mais pour ce démon, il comptait t'envoyer dans le néant, laissa-t-il entendre, et quand Bobby m'en a parlé, je me suis souvenu avoir lu quelque chose sur ce monde dans le journal de papa.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrappa le journal, déjà ouvert, qui se trouvait sur la table. Sans un mot, il montra la page où leur père avait noté en gros caractère "Se méfier du monde le néant, à chercher pourquoi on en revient jamais".

- Papa savait que ce monde existait et il s'était mis une note pour lui mais...je suppose qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour Azazel, remarqua le cadet, en refermant le journal.

Il y eut un court silence puis il repris calmement.

- Que c'est-il passé dans cette maison?

Dean poussa un soupir contrarié.

- Je voulais appeler Bobby dés que je me suis garé devant la maison, expliqua l'aîné, mais je n'avais pas de réseau. Et puis, j'ai entendu cette femme crier. J'ai réussi à tuer les deux vampires qui tentaient de mordre ses enfants. Le type était assommé. J'ai vu l'autre saloperie monter à l'étage alors j'ai conseillé à cette femme d'emmener sa famille dans le sous sol. J'ai mème porté ce fumier sur mes épaules.

- Il a joué les inconscients pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, remarqua Sam, donc, c'était un piège.

- Un piège! Mais pourquoi? Pour m'envoyer dans ce...néant!

- Tu es le receptacle de Michael, avança Sam, si tu meurs, les anges peuvent te ramener, si tu vas en enfer, là également, ils peuvent te ramener mais si tu entres dans ce néant, ils n'ont aucune possibilité de te repêcher. Cet endroit me donne déjà la chair de poule.

L'aîné esquissa une légère grimace.

- M'en parle pas! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ça mais j'ai cru entendre des cris étranges pendant que mon corps jouait à cacha-cache, fit-il, en posant la main sur son ventre.

Son jeune frère lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, quand ce salopard a commencé à lire son truc, j'ai cru que mon corps s'embrasait de l'intérieur, expliqua Dean, en grimaçant de plus belle, j'avais l'impression que j'étais aspiré par le mur. Et puis, dés que j'ai vu mes mains transparentes, j'ai entendu comme des cris...non, des hurlements. Ca ressemblait plutôt à des hurlements. Et puis, une voix bien distincte qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler comme si on cherchait à me garder conscient.

- Je n'entendai rien, Dean! Remarqua le cadet, je ne t'entendai mème pas.

- Moi si! Mais ça semblait lointain! Et, je n'avais plus la force de...

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains comme un gamin prit en faute. En un instant, tout le peu de colère qui restait en Sam s'effondra aussitôt devant la mine embarrassée de son aîné.

- Je me sentais partir, avoua celui-ci, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Un noeud coincé au fond de la gorge, Sam ne savait plus quoi dire devant le désarroi de son frère. Comment avait-il pu penser que Dean pouvait agir contre lui?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là...

L'aîné ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle prenait un sens trés particulier pour son jeune frère. Celà ressemblait fortement à un merci.

- Tu aurais fait la mème chose pour moi, déclara Sam, et puis, tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaire.

Il bondit sur ses jambes et fonça vers la porte.

- En attendant, il faut trouver comment éviter ce néant. Je vais aller prendre de quoi manger et on va directement chez Bobby.

Dean fut surpris de voir son cadet prendre les choses en main. Il était bien trop épuisé pour penser à quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il devait éclaircir un point.

- Hé, attend!

- Quoi!

- Tu sais...à propos de ce que je t'ai dit chez Bobby, je voulais...

- Te fatigues pas! Coupa le cadet, en agitant la main, ce n'est rien.

- Si, au contraire! Insista l'aîné, bordel, je me suis conduis comme un gros lourdeau encore une fois. Je voulais justement éviter ce genre de malentendu mais...c'est tout moi, ça!

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il décida de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis reprit aussitôt.

- Je n'avais pas l'intension de te blesser, avoua-t-il, je sais également que tu ne diras jamais oui à Lucifer, je ne suis pas stupide. Ce que j'ai vu, ne voulais pas dire que tu ais accepté volontairement.

- Encore heureux! Lança Sam, mais tu as raison sur le fait que tu es un gros lourdeau.

- Quoi!

Dean lui adressa un regard étonné.

- C'est vrai quoi! Quand vas-tu te décider à dire ce que tu penses vraiment? Soit tu gardes tout à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ça pète, soit tu sors n'importe quoi et on finit par se prendre la tête!

Dean encaissa sans protester, une moue contrariée au coin des lèvres.

- J'aimerai que, pour une fois, on parle de mec à mec sans arrière pensée, continua le cadet, calmement, que tu vides ce que tu as sur l'estomac.

- Mon estomac est vide, déclara l'aîné, d'un air boudeur, si toutefois, il est encore à sa place.

Sam poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, j'ai compris! Fit-il, avec un petit sourire, je reviens.

Dés que son jeune frère fut parti, Dean se frotta énergiquement le visage pour se réveiller. Il réussit à se lever sans vaciller et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Bobby était caché derrière une pile de livres quand les deux frères arrivèrent chez lui. Son air renfrogné démontrait bien qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur le monde du néant. Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'aux deux jeunes chasseurs et scrupta le visage éreinté du plus vieux.

- Comment ça va? Demanda-t-il, sans dissimuler son inquiètude.

Dean retira sa veste et se laissa tombé sur une chaise.

- Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout mais je vais vite reprendre.

- Il vaudrait mieux, mon garçon parce que tu as une tête à faire peur, lança le vieux chasseur, en retournant à son bureau.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir! Rumina gentiment l'aîné, avec une légère grimace.

Sam pensait la mème chose que son vieil ami. Les traits tirés, Dean avait un visage blème comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre information sur ce monde, avoua enfin Bobby, en balançant son livre sur le bureau, peut-être que votre ami, l'ange, saura parce que là, je suis dépassé.

- Quand a-t-il appelé? Demanda le cadet, pressé d'en savoir plus.

- Je suis là! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Dean sursauta quand il remarqua l'ange juste derrière lui.

- Cas! Tu pourrais apprendre à frapper aux portes pour changer! Grogna-t-il, en soupirant.

Le vieux chasseur laissa apparaître un sourire en rajustant sa casquette.

- C'est déjà étrange de répondre à un ange au téléphone alors si tu le fais frapper aux portes, ça risque d'être encore plus drôle, dit-il, avec un sérieux qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'intéressé.

L'aîné leva les yeux vers Castiel et remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas comprit que le vieux chasseur plaisantait à sa façon.

- Ca peut te paraître bizarre mais les humains aiment blaguer, fit-il, ça détend l'atmosphère. Et on en a grandement besoin, surtout en ce moment!

Puis il se leva lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Alors! Dis-moi que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce monde qu'on appelle le néant!

Castiel adopta un air sombre qui alarma le cadet. Le jeune Winchester s'avança vers eux, incitant l'ange a dévoiler son savoir.

- C'est une ancienne prison! Avoua celui-ci, la porte a été condamnée il y a des siècles. On y envoyait toutes sortes de créâtures malsaines. Sorcières, démons, wendigo! Toutes les créâtures que vous chassez!

- Qui ça, on? S'enquit Dean, vous? Les anges?

- Oui, la porte de ce monde est invisible. C'est un vortex qui entraînent les corps et leurs âmes à l'intérieur. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper. Dés que le corps devient limpide, il est déjà trop tard pour l'individu.

- Quand tu dis limpide, tu veux dire transparent, c'est ça? Demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel se contenta d'agiter positivement la tête. Ce fut alors que le cadet rencontra le regard surpris de son frère.

- Qu'il y a-t-il? S'étonna l'ange, en les regardant tour à tour.

- Dean était quasiment transparent pendant plusieurs minutes, répondit Sam, ce n'est que quand j'ai renversé l'hotel qu'il a récupèré son apparence normale.

- C'est impossible! C'est la première phase pour partir dans ce monde, expliqua Castiel, le corps est le premier a franchir la porte, l'âme reste à peine quelques secondes avant de le suivre parce que certaines créâtures n'en ont pas.

Il y eut un court silence. Dean posa une main sur son estomac comme s'il était sur le point de vomir.

- Donc, c'était juste mon âme! Je veux dire...mon corps était déjà dans ce néant alors!

- Ca explique pourquoi je ne t'entendai pas, remarqua le cadet, je commence à comprendre.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné.

- Tu as bien de la chance parce que je suis complètement largué!

Le cadet semblait chercher les bons mots avant de se poster devant son frère.

- Tu entendais des hurlements, rappelle-toi! C'était ton corps qui réagissait au néant mais comme ton âme était encore dans ce monde, tu pouvais également m'entendre. Tu me suis!

- Euh, non, pas vraiment!

Castiel les écoutait avec une attention toute particulière.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ais pu en réchapper? S'enquit-il, enfin.

L'aîné croisa les bras devant lui, l'air faussement choqué.

- Ta sollicitude me va droit au coeur, Cas!

L'ange semblait perdre patience. Son regard alla d'un chasseur à l'autre.

- Il y a forcément une explication parce qu'aucune créâture...

- N'est jamais ressorti de ce monde, racheva Dean, on sait! Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis humain.

- Les sorcières sont humaines et elles ne dérogeaient pas à la règle, remarqua Castiel, d'un ton toujours trés calme.

Le silence s'instaura, de nouveau, entre eux. Ce fut Bobby qui le brisa en posant la question qui le turlupinait depuis le début.

- Si ce monde était condamné, comment se fait-il qu'il soit ouvert?

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Castiel qui poussa un long soupir.

- Seuls, les anges pouvaient le faire, répondit-il, quand nous avons décidé de le condamner, c'était parce que les démons cherchaient un moyen de retourner le vortex contre nous.

- Donc, si je comprend bien, c'est un ange qui a rouvert ce monde, recapitula Dean, en lançant un regard blasé à son frère, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas?

Castiel ne semblait pas trés fier de cette conclusion.

- Je saurai qui l'a fait mais avant, je dois savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas entré dans le vortex comme celà aurait dû être le cas.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux m'y jeter dans ce néant, lança l'aîné, adoptant un air offensé.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Dean! Je pense seulement que quelqu'un est venu à ton aide.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Je vais devenir complètement cinglé avec tout ça, laissa-t-il entendre, les démons veulent ma peau, les anges veulent ma peau! Il faudrait accorder vos violons pour vous mettre d'accord!

Castiel esquissa un faible sourire. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'amulette.

- Je pense que tu seras mon guide dans mes recherches, dit-il, en tendant le pendentif, tu peux le reprendre.

Dean ne se fit pas prier pour attrapper son collier. Il l'examina quelques secondes avant de le remettre à son cou.

- Je préfère avec! Avoua-t-il, je me sens moins nu.

Quand il releva la tête, l'ange avait déjà disparu sans faire de bruit.

Quatrième chapitre

Dean sursauta dans le lit. Un peu désorienté, il se frotta le visage et jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Il était encore chez Bobby. Il entreprit de se lever et prit une bonne douche bien chaude avant de s'habiller. Il régnait un calme inquiètant dans la maison. Méfiant, il décida de descendre les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Bobby et Sam étaient dans le bureau et semblaient en grande conversation.

- Moi, je dis qu'on devrait lui en parler, déclara le vieux chasseur, en poussant un de ses soupirs contrariés.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, remarqua le cadet, il y a d'autres chasseurs qui...

Il se stoppa en voyant la silhouette de son grand frère dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici? s'étonna celui-ci, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'eut que le silence pour réponse. Bobby baissait la tête sur ses livres quand à Sam, il n'osait pas regarder son frère.

- Qu'est ce qui est trop dangereux? Insista l'aîné, en agitant les mains comme pour montrer qu'il attendait une réponse, Bobby!...Sam!

Le vieux chasseur semblait mal à l'aise et leva les yeux vers le cadet.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, gamin, fit-il, en se râclant le menton.

Les bras croisés, Dean se tourna vers son jeune frère. Contraint, Sam laissa échapper un soupir.

- Bobby a trouvé une chasse pour nous, déclara-t-il, d'un air boudeur, c'est à Deer Lodge, Montana.

- Et?

- Et, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas y aller! Avoua le cadet, sous le regard surpris de son aîné.

- Et pourquoi ça?

Sam ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il chercha de l'aide d'un simple regard vers son vieil ami qui leva les mains comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne préfèrait pas s'en mêler.

- Les démons te cherchent, Dean! Finit-il par dire, ils veulent t'envoyer dans un autre monde et peuvent te pièger. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de te montrer en ce moment!

- Et il ne s'agit pas d'une simple chasse! Renchérit Bobby, en tournant l'écran de son ordinateur, voilà une photo qui a été prise par un amateur.

Dean se pencha pour lire un article sur lequel on avait joint une photo qui montrait ce qui ressemblait à une météorite blanche tombant dans un lac. Le jeune chasseur se redressa d'un trait.

- Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, on n'a plus de temps à perdre! Décrèta-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en agitant les mains en guise d'impuissance.

- C'est de la folie pure! Remarqua-t-il, on ne peut pas se pointer là-bas, faire face à un cavalier de l'apocalypse dont on ignore encore l'étandue des pouvoirs et en plus, se méfier des démons qui te cherchent.

- Et alors quoi! Tu suggères qu'on reste ici et qu'on laisse ces gens se démerder! Grogna l'aîné, trés peu pour moi!

- Non, bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais il y a d'autres chasseurs qui peuvent trés bien s'en occuper. Je pense qu'on devrait faire profil bas pendant un certain temps.

- En pleine apocalypse! S'écria Dean, tu me demandes de rester planquer comme un lâche pendant que des gens meurent!

Il y eut un court silence puis Bobby décida d'intervenir.

- Aprés ce qui est arrivé à ta dernière chasse, on a des raisons de s'inquièter, déclara-t-il, calmement comme pour apaiser la tension, les démons n'ont que ce moyen pour te localiser.

Le jeune Winchester guettait la réaction de son frère, espèrant que celui-ci se rangerait de leur avis. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de son aîné.

- Non, je ne peux pas! Avoua Dean, je suis un chasseur! Je n'ai pas appris à me défiler comme un froussard.

Déçu, le cadet se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner son frère.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient du danger! Continua celui-ci, sur un ton plus calme, ce n'est pas la première fois que ces salopards veulent notre peau et ça ne nous a jamais arrêté.

Il se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour mieux discerner la météorite. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui.

- Parle moi de cette affaire!

Voyant que Sam ne répondait encore pas, Dean releva la tête vers lui.

- Mec!

- C'est bon, c'est bon! Capitula le plus jeune, en attrappant une pile de papiers, la météorite serait tombée dans le lac, la semaine dernière. Il y a eu des émeutes peu de temps aprés. Des gens manifestaient devant la prison et tout a basculé au drame. Depuis, c'est une véritable guerre entre les habitants de la ville pour x raisons.

- Mouais, ça ne m'étonne pas puisque le cavalier est celui de la tromperie, déclara l'aîné, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de conquérir. Il ne va pas s'arrêter là!

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Bon, je vais grignoter un morceau et on y va! Décrèta-t-il, en s'éloignant dans la cuisine.

Alors que l'Impala roulait à vive allure en direction du Montana, Sam gardait le regard sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ de chez Bobby. Agacé par le comportement boudeur de son cadet, Dean éteint la radio.

- On n'avait pas le choix, fit-il, en soupirant.

- Je sais!

- Alors pourquoi tu boudes dans ton coin?

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout...et puis...

Voyant que son jeune frère ne rachevait pas sa phrase, Dean se tourna vers lui.

- Et quoi?

Sam s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- J'ai peur! Finit-il par avouer, mal à l'aise.

Son aîné lui adressa un regard surpris tout en gardant un oeil sur la route.

- Quoi! S'indigna le plus jeune, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas peur!

- Oh arrête un peu, tu veux! On a eu des chasses encore plus dangereuses que celle-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu flippes autant.

- Ah, tu ne vois pas! S'énerva le cadet, stoppe la voiture!

- Ce n'est pas le moment de piquer tes crises! On a mieux à faire!

- Stoppe cette putain de bagnole! Insista furieusement le cadet.

De colère, Dean colla son pied à la pédale de frein. L'Impala s'immobilisa au beau milieu d'une route de campagne déserte. Sam ouvrit sa portière et la claqua brutalement avant de s'éloigner. Il décida de s'asseoir sur une vieille souche sur le bord de la route, adoptant un air renfrogné. Dean ne tarda pas à sortir du véhicule. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes états d'âme, lança-t-il, en se postant devant son jeune frère.

- Oh, excuse-moi de m'inquièter pour ta misérable vie! Rumina Sam, puisque tu t'en tapes royalement!

L'aîné le détailla un court instant.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? Que je te dises que j'ai peur? Et bien, oui, j'ai la frousse! Voilà, tu es content, tu te sens mieux!

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean!

- Non, tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas! Mais en quoi le fait de l'avouer changera quelque chose? Tu veux bien me le dire! On chasse depuis qu'on est gamin, Sammy! Il n'y a pas de place pour la peur dans ce qu'on fait!

Le cadet releva la tête vers son grand frère d'un air étonné.

- Tu t'entends parler! On dirait papa! Lâcha-t-il, en secouant négativement la tête, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aprés tout ce qu'on vient de vivre, tu en sois encore à parler, penser comme lui.

- Et alors? Où est le problème?

- Il est mort! Papa est mort! Putain, Dean! On n'est plus que tous les deux, maintenant! Combien de fois tu me l'as rabâché pour qu'on reste uni? On est une famille, tu disais!

- Mais c'est le cas!

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour toi?

L'aîné fit un mouvement de recul devant cette dernière réflexion comme s'il venait de prendre une giffle. S'il avait l'intension de parler, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais que j'ai déconné, continua le cadet, en se levant, et je vais tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs mais j'aimerai...j'ai besoin de retrouver mon frère...mème si rien n'est plus pareil.

Toutes colères retombées, Dean se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu as raison, admit-il, plus calmement, rien n'est plus pareil.

Sam ne cacha pas sa déception. Il souffrait apparemment de ce dur et long chemin qui devait le mener à la rédemption.

- Mais il y a une chose qui ne changera pas, continua l'aîné, tu es mon petit frère, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique les autres pensent et je suis désolé si tu as pu croire que je pensai le contraire. Je suis tellement dépassé par les évènements que j'en ai oublié le principal.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, Sammy! Avoua-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

Le regard humide, Sam ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait ce noeud coincé dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Comment Dean faisait-il ça? Comment pouvait-il lui apporter autant de réconfort en quelques mots?

- Ecoutes! Voilà ce qu'on va faire! Continua l'aîné, en sortant son portable, on va appeler Cas pour lui dire où on va et pourquoi. Comme ça, mème si on a pas de plan bien défini, on aura notre botte secrète. T'en penses quoi?

- Je suis d'accord mais...promet que si tout dérape, tu ne feras rien de stupide.

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné agita la tête en guise de réponse avant de composer le numéro que lui avait donné l'ange.

Laissant sa voiture à l'entrée de la ville, Dean balança un sac rempli d'arme sur son dos. Son frère en fit de mème par prudence. Dés leur arrivée, ils furent surpris du calme qui régnait dans les rues. Ce n'était pas comme à River Pass où les voitures étaient abandonnées, où les rues étaient désertes. A Deer Lodge, les habitants se balladaient, les magasins étaient grands ouverts, étalant leurs marchandises sur le trottoir. Dean se tourna vers son jeune frère avec un regard plus que surpris. Celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Mais ils ne devaient pas se laisser impressionner par les apparences.

Au moment où Dean décida de prendre une chambre au premier motel qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, une vielle dame se posta devant eux avec une pile de prospectus.

- Prenez messiers et lisez bien! Fit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Une pétition pour tuer le maire, petit idiot! Rumina la vieille dame, en se rapprochant de l'aîné, à moins que ce jeune homme se dévoue pour le faire.

- Euh! Donnez moi ce papier! Lança Dean, en attrappant la feuille, je vais la lire avant si ça ne vous ennui pas.

- Mais non, mon jeune ami, faite donc! Et si vous êtes d'accord pour le faire, la prime vous sera versée aussitôt.

- La prime? S'étonna Sam, tuer est devenu légal et en plus, on est payé pour ça.

L'air renfrogné, la vieille dame prit le temps de les scruter de son oeil valide.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous! Fit-elle, séchement.

- On vient juste d'arriver, déclara l'aîné, pourquoi, il y a une loi contre les nouveaux venus!

La vieille inconnue se pencha vers eux comme pour leurs chuchoter quelque chose.

- Je serai ravie de vous initier aux lois de cette ville, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire mesquin, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup!

- Pourquoi pas! S'il y a du fric à la clé, nous sommes partant, n'est ce pas! Déclara Dean, en lançant un coup de coude à son cadet.

- Absolument! Renchérit celui-ci, à contre coeur.

- Trés bien! Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir assister à la réunion de ce soir et vous êtes mes protègés, avoua la vieille dame, fièrement, soyez dans le parc à minuit! Avec un peu de chance, on assistera à une exécution.

A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle traversa la route en agitant ses prospectus aux autres passants.

- Il se passe quoi dans cette ville? S'étonna Sam, les gens deviennent complètement fou.

Dean lui fit signe d'entrer dans le motel. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité à parler librement dans la rue.

Installés dans une chambre qui donnait sur la grande rue, les deux frères commencèrent leurs recherches. Posté devant la fenêtre, Dean observait les habitants de cette ville. Quand il fut alerté par un homme qui courait dans la rue, poursuivi par deux autres armés, l'aîné était prêt à sortir mais son jeune frère l'en empêcha aussitôt.

- On ne peut plus rien pour lui, déclara-t-il, et ce serait une grosse bétise d'agir maintenant sans connaître l'identité qu'a pris le cavalier.

L'homme se fit plaquer au sol par les deux autres, les suppliant d'avoir pitié, mais ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à lui tirer une balle dans la tête en plein jour. Personne n'avait eu l'instinct de lui venir en aide mais ce qui frappa encore plus les deux chasseurs, ce fut le manque d'attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Les habitants continuaient leur petite vie tranquille sans le moindre soucis.

Sam retourna à son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches. De son côté, Dean remarqua que son portable n'avait plus de réseau.

- Je n'aime pas ça! Fit-il, en grimaçant, être coupé du monde de cette façon, ça me rend nerveux.

- On ne doit pas perdre de vue notre objectif, lui rappela son jeune frère, sans quitter son écran des yeux. Et puis comme il nous reste quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, je suggère qu'on reste dans cette chambre, c'est plus prudent.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je suis affamé, avoua Dean, en tapotant son estomac, on prend de quoi manger et on revient ici jusqu'à notre petit rendez-vous de minuit avec miss bel-oeil.

Contrarié, Sam afficha un air désaprobateur mais aprés plusieurs heures de route, il devait admettre que, lui aussi, sentait la faim le gagner.

- Ok! On prend ce qu'il nous faut et on revient ici sans traîner, proposa-t-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Ca marche! Approuva l'aîné, de toute façon, cette ville me file la chair de poule.

Ils décidèrent de protèger leur chambre contre toute entrée non désirée puis descendirent dans la grande rue, une arme cachée dans leur dos.

Cinquième chapitre

Sam venait de commander le plat du jour à emporter. Mème s'il était trés nerveux, il avait appris à le dissimuler. Son frère, en revanche, n'était pas du genre à se montrer discret et déshabillait la serveuse du regard. Celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée du tout et ne manquait pas d'afficher ses attributs sous le nez du chasseur, laissant son décolleté largement ouvert. Mal à l'aise, le cadet s'empressa de pendre les sacs. Au mème moment, la vieille dame agitait ses prospectus, à l'extérieur, hurlant à tout va que la prime avait déjà augmenté.

- Quand va-t-elle se taire, cette vieille bique? Maugréa le patron du restaurant.

- Quand le maire sera mort, laissa entendre l'aîné, sans le regarder, cette ville abrite des cinglés.

Le propriètaire des lieux posa son journal sur le comptoir et se leva, laissant apparaître une bedaine.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici! Remarqua-t-il, en les détaillant, si vous voulez mon avis, passez votre chemin.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en mème temps, ravis de rencontrer quelqu'un de sensé. S'ils voulaient des informations sur la situation, c'était le bon moment. Sam fut le premier à réagir.

- Un ami doit nous rejoindre, dit-il, les paquets dans les mains, mais dites-moi, comment tout ça à démarrer?

- Une simple manifestation devant la prison pour la libération d'un jeune prisonnier, répondit le patron, et tous ces gens se sont frapper. C'était affreux! Pourtant, ça se passait dans le calme!

- Et depuis, des clans se sont formés dans la ville, renchérit la serveuse, en jouant avec son pendentif, cette vieille femme invite des gens à des réunions bidons mais en fait, c'est pour organiser leur mort. Beaucoup de monde viennent voir les éxecutions et paient une fortune pour ça!

- Ah, c'est bon à avoir! Déclara Dean, en grimaçant légèrement.

La jeune femme lui accorda son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

- Que c'est-il passé pour qu'on tue cet homme ce matin? Demanda le cadet, sans cacher sa curiosité.

- Et bien, c'est le fameux prisonnier pour qui les gens manifestaient, expliqua le propiètaire, il a été libéré mais certaines personnes se sont mis en tête de faire justice elle-mème.

- Qu'avait-il fait?

- Vol de voiture!

- Ouh, c'est pas un peu radicale! S'étonna Dean, et le sheriff? Que fait-il?

- Il est mort, il y a deux jours, déclara la serveuse, tout comme les Barnes qui voulaient quitter la ville, ils ont été assassinés chez eux, la veille de leur départ.

Le cadet se tourna vers son frère comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait agir vite. Il fut attiré par une certaine agitation, à l'extérieur.

- Dean!

Sans dire un mot de plus, il posa les paquets sur le comptoir et sortit du restaurant. De l'autre côté de la rue, des hommes armés malmenaient un adolescent qui venait de tomber à terre.

- Non, Sammy!

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher que Sam était déjà devant les deux hommes.

- Vous n'allez pas tirer sur un gamin! Fit-il, en se mettant devant eux.

- Casse-toi ou tu vas avoir un joli trou dans la tête! Lança l'un d'eux, froidement.

- Pas question! Vous ne toucherez pas à ce gosse! Décréta Sam, en aidant le jeune garçon à se lever.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, grogna l'homme, en pointant son fusil vers le jeune Winchester.

L'aîné venait de traverser la rue en sortant son arme.

- N'essaie mème pas! S'écria-t-il, avec un regard furieux, pose ton arme!

Sam prit son révolver et tint en joue le deuxième homme tandis que son frère posa le canon de la sienne sur la tempe du premier.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète, insista-t-il, plus calmement, pose ton arme et sans faire de vague.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux dans la rue. Ce qui se passait, semblait normal pour les habitants de la ville. Seuls, quelques curieux obsevaient la scène. Finalement, le second homme jeta son fusil sur le sol et fut bientôt imité par son ami.

- De toute façon, on l'aura quand mème, remarqua le plus récalcitrant.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à grandes enjambées pour disparaître au coin de la rue. Rangeant son arme, Dean remarqua que le jeune adolescent n'avait pas attendu pour se sauver.

- Un merci ne serait pas de trop! Fit-il, en se tournant vers son frère, heureusement que tu me demandes d'être le plus discrét possible!

- Dean! Je ne pouvai pas laisser ces hommes tuer un gamin!

- Ouais, Ouais, je sais! En attendant, on s'est fait remarquer et je n'aime pas ça! On prend nos sacs et on file à l'hotel.

Les commerçants avaient repris leurs activités habituelles comme si rien ne s'était passé dans la rue. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune serveuse se planta devant l'aîné.

- Wow! Quelle prestation! C'est impressionnant!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et retraversa la route pour retourner dans le restaurant. Il connaissait déjà le discours de la jeune femme. C'était toujours la mème chose. Au moins, son frère pouvait se distraire comme il pouvait, pensa-t-il, avec un petit soupir. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il voulu prendre les sacs quand une force le força à se coller contre le mur.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, fit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Le patron du bar afficha son regard noir. Deux autres démons étaient présents. Sam s'agita dans l'espoir de se dégager mais il demeurait bloqué contre la paroi.

- Il te faut du remontant pour y arriver, remarqua le démon, n'ais crainte, on va vite s'en charger.

Le cadet se trouvait juste en face de la vitrine du bar. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir son frère discuter avec le jeune serveuse. Quand il voulut l'appeler, un démon plaqua fermement une main sur sa bouche.

- Non, non, non! Laisse notre cavalier s'occuper de ton frère!

Impuissant, Sam venait de comprendre que cette jeune femme était le cavalier de l'apocalypse.

Dean rangea son arme sans quitter la jeune femme du regard.

- Vous êtes quoi, au juste? Des Chasseurs de primes? Ou de la police?

- Euh, non! En fait, c'est compliqué! Répondit l'aîné, en grimaçant légèrement.

- J'adore les histoires compliquées, avoua la serveuse, en nouant ses doigts derrière la nuque du jeune chasseur.

Dean ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une jolie serveuse lui tombait dans les bras. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il s'attarde trop. Quand il fit mine de tourner la tête vers le restaurant, sa jeune amie se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune chasseur ne put réprimer l'envie de répondre à son baiser. Complètement bloqué, Sam se maudissait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Alors que cette étreinte se prolongeait un peu trop à son goût, Dean sentit un léger picotement sur le torse. Il attrappa les bras de la jeune femme et s'écarta d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda celle-ci, adoptant un air innocent.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son et aperçut un petit trou provoqué par un objet brûlant. Son regard se posa sur le médaillon de la jeune femme. Le pendentif qu'elle portait était encore légèrement rougi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune chasseur pour faire un rapprochement avec la bague du premier cavalier. Profitant que son adversaire soit encore sous l'effet de surprise, il lui arracha le collier d'un coup sec. La jeune femme disparut aussitôt comme un mauvais mirage. L'aîné vit les habitants stopper toutes activités, se regardant les uns, les autres. Ils venaient, tous, de prendre conscience de la dure réalité des derniers jours.

Le pendentif dans la main, Dean se tourna enfin vers le restaurant et vit son jeune frère prisonnier. Il attrappa le couteau à sa ceinture et traversa la route en courant. Les deux démons qui accompagnaient le patron du bar sortirent et se jetèrent sur lui. Impuissant, le cadet se débattait mais il demeurait bloqué contre le mur. L'aîné réussit à neutraliser le premier en le poignardant dans le ventre mais le second le projeta à plusieurs mètres. Retombant lourdement sur le bitume, il échappa le collier et le couteau qui tombèrent dans l'égout. Désarmé, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que le démon le frappa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Le propriètaire du restaurant retira son emprise sur le cadet, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras le temps de lui faire tes adieux, dit-il, en assommant le jeune chasseur.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il était solidement attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce poussièreuse. D'un simple regard, il en fit le tour et aperçut son grand frère, enchaîné au mur, encore inconscient.

- Dean!

Il parlait tout bas de peur d'alerter les démons qui ne devaient pas être trés loin. A son grand soulagement, son aîné ouvrit lentement les yeux. Assis sur le sol, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête, celui-ci n'apprécia pas de se réveiller ainsi.

- Merde! C'est quoi ce bordel?

Reprennant ses esprits, il leva les yeux vers son cadet.

- Tu vas bien?

- Juste blessé dans mon amour propre! Avoua Sam, en grimaçant, j'aurai dû prévoir le coup fourré!

- Hé, tu n'es pas le seul! Qui aurait pu croire que le cavalier était une nana?

- Justement! J'aimerai comprendre comment tu t'en ais aperçu.

Dean baissa la tête sur son .

- Son pendentif m'a brûlé la peau, fit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien mais j'ai tout de suite compris.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que la porte s'ouvrit sur le propriètaire du bar.

- Enfin réveillé! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer la nuit!

Il s'arrêta devant le jeune Winchester et le toisa d'un regard triomphant.

- Tu vas me rapporter la place de premier lieutenant auprés de Lucifer, avoua-t-il, avec un rire triomphant, moi qui pensai que ce serait difficile d'attrapper les Winchester!

Les deux frères se jetèrent des regards inquièts.

- Mais avant ça, je vais offrir un allé simple à ton frère pour le monde du néant, continua le démon, en disposant des bougies sur une vieille table.

Un autre démon vint l'aider à disperser des herbes étranges autour de l'insigne du FBI de Dean qui faisait office de photo.

- C'est trés gentil mais sans façon! Railla l'aîné, en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était attaché par terre contre le mur tandis que son jeune frère était assis sur une chaise.

- Tu riras moins quands tu seras en face des créâtures qui peuplent ce monde, déclara le patron du restaurant, ça fait un moment qu'elles sont prisonnières de cet endroit. Tu vas être leur amuse-gueule. Et puis, je suppose qu'avec le temps, tu deviendras, toi-mème, un monstre.

- Comment ça, avec le temps? S'étonna Sam, de plus en plus inquièt.

- On ne meurt pas dans ce néant, on subit! Et crois-moi! Un chasseur n'y sera pas le bienvenu!

Le démon éclata de rire. Il sortit une grande feuille de sa poche et se tourna vers l'aîné.

- Je vais être aux premières loges pour ton grand départ, ricana-t-il, mais avant de t'envoyer là bas, je veux que tu saches ce qu'on va faire à ton cher petit frère.

- Fais gaffe que ce ne soit pas lui qui te botte ton sâle cul de démon, retorqua Dean, avec un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Avec tout le sang qu'il va ingurgiter, il ne pourra que dire oui à Lucifer, s'esclaffa le démon, en mettant le papier sous ses yeux.

Il prononça les premières paroles de l'incantation en prenant un malin plaisir à dévisager les deux chasseurs. Un lèger vent se leva dans la petite pièce. Dean grimaça aux premières douleurs tandis que son jeune frère suppliait le démon d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci prenait tout son temps, articulant lentement chaque mot. D'un simple coup de tête, il ordonna aux deux autres démons d'emmener le jeune Winchester.

- Non, laissez-moi, au moins, partir avec lui, les implora-t-il, je veux partir avec lui!

- Ce serait avec un grand plaisir mais on a d'autre projet pour toi, déclara l'un des démons.

Solidement maintenu, Sam ne pouvait pas se dégager. Il vit le corps de son aîné devenir transparent. Dean serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler mais la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Un énorme tourbillon bleu apparut juste derrière lui, à la place du mur.

- Ne faites pas ça! Insista Sam, entraîné par les démons jusqu'à la porte, je vous en supplie, non! Dean!

Le patron du bar continuait à lire l'incantation quand la porte de la pièce se referma sur le jeune Winchester. Sam ne pouvait plus voir son frère mais il entendait ses gémissements. La lueur qui entourait l'encadrement de la porte devint plus scintillante. Le cadet entendit son frère pousser un cri de douleur avant que tout ne redevienne sombre. Le silence qui suivit, fut une horrible torture pour le jeune chasseur. Il avait cessé de se débattre, laissant les démons l'entraîner dans un long couloir. Les larmes aux yeux, il murmura le prénom de son frère.

Sixième chapitre

Attaché sur une chaise dont la forme était étrange, Sam ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il sentait des fourmillements dans ses doigts tellement la corde épaisse était serrée. Le démon en face de lui venait de le forcer à avaler deux fioles de sang. Ecoeuré, le cadet avait tenté de tout recracher mais un deuxième démon s'était empressé de poser une main sur sa bouche et son nez, l'obligeant à avaler le liquide encore chaud.

- Dans trés peu de temps, c'est toi qui en réclamera, remarqua le premier, avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu seras mort avant, retorqua le jeune chasseur, le regard rempli de haine.

Le démon éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, fit-il, et puis, n'oublie pas que ton cher grand frère est parti dans un monde spécial. Et si on appelle ce monde, le néant, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est encore pire que l'enfer! Les créâtures qui y sont ne meurent jamais. Elles sont condamnées à vivre sans fin dans cet endroit. Ce qui veut dire que ton frère va être pourchassé jusqu'à la fin des temps par des êtres devenus encore plus bestial à cause de leur enfermement dans ce monde sombre et sans lumière. Des monstres qui vont le déchiqueter, le broyer à l'infini.

- La ferme! Trancha le cadet, furieux.

Le démon esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il cherchait à le mettre en colère, faire ressortir sa haine pour le manipuler plus facilement comme l'avait si bien fait Ruby.

- Encore quelques jours et tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de ta vie, continua-t-il, en se baissant pour lui parler presqu'à l'oreille, Dean ne sera plus qu'une toute petit image bien callée au fond de ton cerveau. Une image dont tu auras oublié le nom, l'existance.

Sam secouait négativement la tête, torturé par ces paroles.

- Non! Finit-il par dire, tu te trompes!

De rage, il cracha au visage du démon qui se releva d'un trait. Celui-ci fit mine de le frapper mais le second démon le stoppa dans son geste.

- On ne doit pas le toucher, lui rappela-t-il, fermement, laisse-le mijoter encore un peu avant la prochaine fiole de sang.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en claquant une lourde porte qui grinça derrière eux. Sam se sentait faible et désespèrement seul. Il tenta de se libèrer, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les liens mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dû abandonner. Epuisé autant physiquement que moralement, il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs pour l'aider à tenir. Il devait se rappeler de son frère. Pourtant, les seuls souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient ceux où Dean était furieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de son aîné qu'en colère contre lui? Au bout d'un instant, d'autres moments affluèrent son esprit. Des passages de sa vie avec son frère où tout allait bien, où Dean souriait, chantait à tue-tête dans l'Impala. Soulagé, Sam s'abandonna à sa tristesse. Les images défilaient sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait arrêter les larmes de couler.

Si Bobby lui avait demandé de l'aider, c'était sûrement parce que la situation devait être trés grave, pensait Ellen, un fusil dans les mains. Sa fille fouillait déjà les quelques pièces de l'usine abandonnée tandis qu'elle s'occupait des entrepôts en ruine. D'aprés le vieux chasseur, les frères Winchester n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis trois jours. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Inquiète elle-mème, Ellen avait évidemment répondu présente pour venir en aide aux deux jeunes chasseurs.

Sa fille la rejoignit en secouant négativement la tête.

- Il n'y a personne dans cette usine, dit-elle, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans le hangar.

Elle agita le portable de Dean sous le nez de sa mère.

- Bobby a réussi à les localiser grâce à ce portable, remarqua celle-ci, j'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

- Ils sont encore en vie, maman! Crois-moi! Je sais que Dean est trés malin.

Ellen détailla sa fille avec un air surpris.

- Je ne veux pas savoir d'où te vient cet admiration sans borne que tu as pour ce garçon, fit-elle, presqu'à elle-mème, mais que ça reste de l'admiration.

Jo fit mine de ne pas l'écouter et entra dans le dernier entrepôt. Les deux femmes inspectèrent les lieux avec une extrême minutie. Mais toujours aucune trace des Winchester.

- Regarde là-bas, on dirait qu'il y a une autre pièce, remarqua la plus âgée.

Avec le maximum de prudence, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ce fut Jo qui l'ouvrit tout en restant cacher derrière le mur. Les deux chasseuses entrèrent, les fusils bien positionnés devant elles. La pièce était immense mais entièrement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un petit monticule de pierres dû à l'effondrement d'un côté de mur. Celà contrastait avec le reste de l'usine qui n'était qu'un monceau de poussière amassée sur les vieilleries. Ellen remarqua une énorme tâche sombre sur la paroi comme une empreinte. C'est en s'approchant pour la toucher qu'elle l'aperçut, caché derrière le tas de pierres. Devant le visage livide de sa mère, Jo la rejoignit aussitôt.

Dean était allongé sur le sol, le visage tourné de l'autre côté. Il était impossible pour les deux femmes de savoir s'il était encore en vie.

- Mon Dieu! Murmura Ellen, en se précipitant vers le jeune chasseur.

A première vue, Dean n'avait aucune blessure ni trace de sang sur lui. Ellen posa son doigt sur son cou. Soulagée de sentir un poult, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

- Mais où est donc Sam? Que c'est-il passé ici?

- Cet endroit est vide! Fit une voix, derrière elles.

Ellen pointa son arme sur cet étranger.

- Ne vous approchez pas! Lui ordonna-t-elle, séchement.

- Mon nom est Castiel et je suis là pour vous aider!

- On va trés bien se débrouiller sans vous, retorqua Ellen, maintenant, reculez!

L'ange esquissa une légère grimace comme s'il était contraint d'agir par des moyens qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux chasseuses se retrouvèrent désarmées. Les fusils avaient littéralement disparues de leurs mains. Surprise mais aussi inquiète d'être désormais à la merci de cet étranger, Ellen se posta devant sa fille pour la protèger. Pendant ce temps, Jo fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite bouteuille d'eau bénite.

- Et vous dites être là pour nous aider! Lança Ellen, d'un ton sarcastique.

Castiel se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Sans attendre, Jo passa devant sa mère et balança le contenu de la fiole sur l'ange qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je ne suis pas un démon, déclara-t-il, avec un calme déconcertant.

Un gémissement les fit tous se tourner vers le jeune chasseur qui reprennait doucement conscience.

- Dean! Comment vas-tu? S'enquit Ellen, en jetant des regards furtifs vers l'ange.

- Sammy!

- Il n'est pas là, intervint Jo, on ne le trouve nulle part.

Un peu désorienté, l'aîné porta une main tremblante à la tête. Il commençait à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé et, en grimaçant, tenta de se redresser. Mais ce fut sans succés. Il se laissa retomber d'un coup comme épuisé.

- Ils l'ont emmené, finit-il par dire, entre deux grimaces.

- Qui? Les démons? S'inquièta Ellen.

Castiel se pencha vers lui, l'air sombre.

- On ne doit pas le laisser entre leurs mains, laissa-t-il entendre, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Complètement abasourdi, le jeune chasseur réussit, néanmoins, à relever la tête.

- On parle de mon frère, Cas! Ronchonna-t-il, tout bas, pas d'une vulguaire marchandise!

L'ange allait répliqué mais il leva la tête vers la porte comme s'il entendait un bruit.

- Nous devons partir, décrèta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, les démons sont ici!

- On n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à la voiture sans se faire repèrer, déclara Jo, cette usine est...

Au mème moment, Castiel posa une main sur le bras du jeune chasseur. Le décor autour d'eux changea si vite qu'Ellen en eut le vertige.

- Immense! Racheva Jo, en laissant mourir le mot sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient chez Bobby qui attendait d'avoir des nouvelles, l'air anxieux. Quand il les vit, son regard se porta sur Dean, allongé au beau milieu de son salon.

- Dean! Est ce que ça va? Fit-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Il va bien, répondit Castiel, il a juste besoin de repos.

- Et Sam? Où est-il?

- Les démons l'ont enlevé.

- Quoi! Mais que c'est-il passé?

Il y eut un court silence puis Ellen regarda les deux hommes, tour à tour.

- Moi aussi et j'aimerai qu'on m'explique tout ce foutoir, fit-elle, en se tournant vers Castiel, à commencer par comment on a attéri ici et surtout qui vous êtes!

Jo aida le jeune chasseur à se mettre sur pied mais Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir debout sans que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous son poid.

- Je vais l'allonger, proposa l'ange, en joignant le geste à la parole, il a besoin de repos.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers les escaliers.

Aprés avoir avoué à Castiel qu'il venait d'échapper une nouvelle fois au néant, sans savoir de quelle façon, Dean s'était effondré à peine touché le lit. L'ange décida de le veiller. Il se posta devant la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

De son côté, alors qu'il ne cachait pas son inquiètude, Bobby prit le temps de répondre aux questions pertinantes d'Ellen et sa fille. Il leurs raconta tout depuis le début, à savoir, le jour où Dean avait été tué par les chiens de l'enfer. Quand il eut fini, Ellen avala un deuxième verre de whisky d'une traite.

- Alors, dis-moi si je me trompes!...Dean est mort parce qu'il a fait un pacte pour sauver Sam et il est allé en enfer d'où il a ouvert le premier sceau sans le savoir, récapitula celle-ci, encore sous le choc de ces révélations, et cet homme qui est avec lui, en ce moment est un...ange! Et puis, Sam a tué Lilith et a brisé le dernier sceau du mème coup, ce qui a provoqué l'apocalypse.

- Tu ne te trompes pas!

- En plus de tout ce fourbi, Sam serait le receptacle de Lucifer tandis que Dean, celui de l'Archange Michael, continua Ellen, en se reservant un autre verre.

- C'est bien ça!

Elle avala son verre aussi vite que les deux autres.

- Seigneur! Et moi qui ai pratiquement engueulé ces pauvres gosses parce qu'ils ne me donnaient plus de nouvelles! Je me sens complètement idiote!

- On n'a pas le temps de se lamenter, déclara Bobby, il faut retrouver Sam et le plus vite possible!

- Je suis d'accord mais comment fait-on? Intervint Jo, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Le vieux chasseur se râcla négligeamment la barbe.

- Et bien pour tout dire, jeune fille, il faut attendre que Dean se réveille pour savoir où ça en est, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, il n'y a que lui qui peut nous dire ce qui c'est passé là-bas.

Dean commençait à s'agiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il émergea lentement de son sommeil en grimaçant. Encore un peu abasourdi, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Castiel devant la fenêtre.

- C'est maintenant que tu te pointes! Lança le jeune chasseur, en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller.

Il réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans regarder l'ange.

- Je suis désolé! Je n'ai pas pu percer leur bouclier, avoua celui-ci, déçu.

Dean leva la tête vers lui d'un air surpris.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Les démons avaient installé un bouclier autour de l'endroit où vous étiez, expliqua Castiel, celà m'était facile de le faire auparavant mais comme mes pouvoirs sont limités, je n'ai pas pu entrer.

Le jeuen homme secoua négativement la tête comme écoeuré.

- Génial! Souffla-t-il, en soupirant.

Il se leva lentement pour éviter d'accentuer son mal de tête.

- Comment as-tu pu éviter le néant une seconde fois? S'enquit l'ange, quelque peu confus.

Dean poussa un long soupir. La première fois que celà était arrivé, mème avec la plus grande concentration, il n'avait pas réussi à se rappeler quoique ce soit. Il se sentait déjà assez mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider son cadet.

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses seul, fit-il, sous le regard étonné de son interlocuteur.

- Mais Dean...

- S'il te plait! Insista l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il entendit un léger froissement d'ailes puis, en se retournant, fit face à une pièce vide. Il se sentait misérable face à ses agissements envers Castiel alors que ce dernier avait tenté de les aider. Mais comment pouvait-il affronter tous ces évènements sans se rendre responsable. C'était pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour aller à cette chasse, lui qui avait poussé son frère à le suivre en lui promettant que tout irait bien. Ce fut avec un profond désespoir qu'il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, le regard dans le vide.

Septième chapitre

Dean avait pris le temps de reprendre un semblant de calme avant d'apparaître dans le salon. Avec son tact habituel, il s'était contenté de répondre aux questions des trois chasseurs inquièts. Il ne se rappelait de rien, avait-il dit, juste qu'il avait vu les démons emmener son jeune frère et puis, aprés avoir ressentit une douleur atroce, ce fut le noir total. Il s'était bien gardé de parler de ses émotions, du remord qui le tenaillait d'avoir entraîné son frère à cette chasse. Mais Bobby n'était pas dupe et connaissait trés bien son garçon. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant Ellen et Jo, le vieux chasseur continua de poser ses petites questions.

- Et le cavalier? Il était avec eux? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- La cavalière! Rectifia Dean, sous le regard surpris de son vieil ami, c'était une femme et non, elle n'était plus avec eux puisque je l'ai démasqué...enfin...je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qui c'est passé mais...

Il se stoppa en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Demasqué? Comment? S'étonna Ellen, comment desmasque-t-on un cavalier de l'apocalypse aussi vite? Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de répondre.

- C'était la serveuse du bar, fit-il, elle m'a embrassé et son pendentif m'a brûlé la peau. J'ai arraché la chaîne et cette garce a disparu comme par enchantement.

Les trois chasseurs se regardèrent avec étonnement puis Bobby leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi le pendentif t'a fais ça, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, avoua-t-il, en rajustant sa casquette.

- Bienvenu dans mon univers! Ironisa Dean, en soupirant, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Il était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Bobby fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au jeune homme.

- Ecoute! Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux que tu n'ais rien, laissa-t-il entendre, mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu réussis à échapper à ce néant. On se pose beaucoup de questions et...

- Je ne peux pas y répondre! Ok! S'énerva Dean, on ne pourrait pas se pencher sur le problème de Sam. Il est entre les mains de ces salopards, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié!

Ellen referma le livre qu'elle lisait et le souleva pour montrer la couverture au jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on fait depuis des heures? Fit-elle, Bobby n'a pu localiser que ton portable.

Elle reposa le vieil ouvrage sur la table.

- On peut faire apparaître un spectre, invoquer un démon mais c'est quasiment impossible de trouver un humain, continua-t-elle, déçue de ses recherches.

Poussant un soupir, Dean ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aller bien loin, finit-il par dire, pour eux, je suis mort et ils ont un espèce de bouclier qui empêche Cas de passer.

- Donc, ils ont dû sûrement baisser leur garde, remarqua Bobby, d'un air pensif, je vais appeler Rufus pour lui demander s'il n'est pas au courant de quelque chose. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut savoir, c'est lui.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au bureau.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix derrière eux.

Castiel se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, gardant son air sérieux. L'aîné se redressa aussitôt.

- Tu l'as trouvé? S'enquit-il, reprenant espoir.

- Tu avais raison, répondit l'ange, les démons sont resté dans les environs. Je les ai repèré dans une vieille mine.

Dean poussa un grand soupir comme pour laisser échapper une pression trop longtemps étouffée puis reprit plus calmement.

- Allons-y!

Mais quand il voulut passer la porte, Bobby prononça son nom sur un ton ferme. Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi!

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, remarqua le vieux chasseur, de plus, on ne sait pas exactement par quoi ou qui tu as été une nouvelle fois sauvé, ni si celà a des conséquences.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Alors quoi! Je reste ici et j'attend sagement que mon frère devienne le larbin de Lucifer, lança-t-il, trés peu pour moi!

- Tu sais trés bien que je m'inquiète aussi pour Sam et si je pouvais marcher, je serai déjà sur la route, avoua le vieux chasseur, mais tu ne peux pas foncer sans établir un plan, sans aide et surtout, pas aprés avoir encaissé ce que tu as enduré.

Ellen se leva bientôt imitée par sa fille. Par ce simple geste, elle montrait son envie de l'accompagner.

- Je serai vexée si tu ne me demandes pas de venir t'aider, déclara-t-elle, en fixant le jeune chasseur.

- Pas question! Grogna Dean, avec fermeté.

L'ancienne propriètaire du Roadhouse se posta devant lui, en pointant un doigt accusateur.

- Si tu me sers le couplet du mysogyne, je ne répond plus de rien, lança-t-elle, froidement.

L'aîné ne se démonta pas et fit face à cette femme hors du commun.

- C'est mon problème, Ellen! Laissa-t-il entendre, et je ne veux plus que quelqu'un paie parce que mon frère et moi, on a merdé. Que vous soyez une femme ne change rien à la situation. Est ce que ça vous semble assez clair?

Un court silence s'instaura dans le petit salon. Puis le visage de la chasseuse se radoucit aussitôt.

- Je suppose que tu agis ainsi à cause de mon Bill et ton père, dit-elle, mais tu n'es pas responsable. Et puis, j'ai pardonné à John depuis longtemps. Maintenant, réponds à ma question! Si c'était Jo ou moi qui étaient prisonnières des démons, viendrais-tu nous aider?

- Tu sais trés bien que oui!

- Alors, pour moi, c'est règlé! On vient!

Dean n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Ellen quitta la pièce. Il se tourna vers le vieux chasseur dans l'espoir d'avoir un soutien quelconque mais Bobby haussa les épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de lutter. Exaspèré, il échappa un soupir avant de faire face à Castiel.

- Combien y a-t-il de démons?

- Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher à cause de leur bouclier mais je dirais qu'ils sont trois ou quatre, répondit l'ange, comment compte-tu procèder?

- Je verrai sur place, déclara le jeune chasseur, on doit aller à Deer Lodge avant. Toutes nos armes sont dans la voiture et j'ai perdu le couteau dans un égoût avec le pendentif de la cavalière. J'espère qu'ils y sont encore.

Il avait parlé presqu'à lui-mème.

- J'aimerai jeter un coup d'oeil à ce collier, fit Bobby, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'a brûlé la peau.

Castiel les regarda tour à tour, en fronçant les sourcils. Ne se sentant pas en état de donner encore des explications, Dean exquissa une légère grimace.

- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions dés que je serai Sam en sécurité, ça te va?

L'ange se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Sam ne sentait plus ses poignets et encore moins ses chevilles. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était dans cet endroit lugubre et sombre. Le démon qui se tenait devant lui, arborait un grand sourire. Il tenait une énième fiole de sang qu'il agitait fièrement sous le nez du jeune homme.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas encore pu te servir de tes pouvoirs, n'est ce pas? Fit-il, en se penchant vers le cadet, et bien, c'est tout simplement grâce à cette chaise qui bloque tout. Mais dés que tu auras ingurgité assez de sang, tu pourras sortir d'ici et il te faudra à peine quelques heures pour que tout explose à l'intérieur. Mais à ce moment là, Lucifer sera déjà en toi.

Bien trop épuisé pour retorquer, Sam se répètait, sans cesse, la mème phrase dans la tête. Il n'avait plus aucune force et le dernier mot s'échappa de sa bouche comme un soupir.

- Dean!

Le démon se pencha encore plus pour mieux discerner ce qu'il disait tout bas. Quand il comprit enfin, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Ton frère doit sûrement se faire découper en morceaux, en ce moment, laissa-t-il entendre, avec un sourire carnassier, et ça risque de se reproduire encore et encore. Le monde du néant n'a pas de fin. C'est pire que l'enfer!

- Tu mens! Souffla Sam, les lèvres couvertes de sang.

- Dans quelques siècles, alors que cette terre ne sera plus qu'un tas de ruines, peut-être que Lucifer décidera de concquérir le néant, ricana le démon, ton frère sera devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang...comme toi!

Sam secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette éventualité. Etre le receptable de Lucifer pour l'éternité et pourchasser son propre frère devenu une bête.

- En attendant, tu as encore ça à avaler, continua le démon, en ouvrant la fiole.

Il lui attrappa le menton et tenta de verser le liquide dans la bouche mais le cadet rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait pour se débattre.

- Bois! Rumina le démon, en pressant encore plus fort sur la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Gardant les lèvres fermées, le cadet ne savait pas combien de temps, il tiendrait ainsi. Depuis qu'il était leur prisonnier, les quatre démons étaient venus, à tour de rôle, lui faire boire une fiole. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de se faire vomir mais sans succés.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le démon perdit patience et le frappa du revers de la main.

- Avale ça, merdeux!

Alors qu'il était sur le point de le frapper encore une fois, le démon s'immobilisa en poussant un gémissement rauque. Il fut trés vite prit de spasmes électriques qui secouèrent son corps puis il s'écroula sur le sol. Sam leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. La pénombre de l'endroit troublait sa vue mais quand son sauveur fit un pas vers lui, il crut rêver.

- Dean! Murmura-t-il, d'une voix épuisée.

L'aîné se pencha vers lui et retira ses liens avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Les poignets et les chevilles ensanglantées, Sam semblait engourdi. Il était certain de délirer, d'imaginer que son frère était devant lui. Mais quand l'aîné plaqua les mains sur son visage en prononçant son prénom, ses doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt.

- Sammy! Ca va?

Sam agita la tête en guise de réponse. Plus aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche. Il se laissa entraîner vers la sortie de cet endroit lugubre, s'aggrippant à son grand frère. Ils longèrent un long tunnel poussièreux d'où on pouvait apercevoir une lueur à l'extrémité. Le cadet sentait ses yeux le piquer. Une douleur aigue martelait ses tempes. Essoufflé, il avait la bouche encombrée de poussière. N'en pouvant plus, il dû s'arrêter de courir, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons.

- On y est presque, Sammy! Lança l'aîné, sans le lâcher.

Le jeune Winchester avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et comprit qu'ils étaient dans une ancienne mine. Celà pouvait expliquer les vêtements recouverts de poussière de son frère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait pu s'échapper aussi facilement. Soudain, son esprit s'emballa trés vite. Il se rappela le jour où Dean avait été envoyé dans le néant. Son aîné était devenu transparent et un vortex était apparu juste derrière lui. Sam ne pouvait pas oublier ce moment pour l'avoir vu et revu, inlassablement dans sa tête. Il aurait bien aimé que son frère soit encore là mais l'homme qui était en face de lui ne pouvait pas être Dean.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il repoussa celui qui prétendait être son frère.

- Ne me touche pas, pourriture! Lâcha-t-il, tu n'es pas mon frère!

Etonné, l'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Putain, Sammy, ce n'est pas le moment!

Il lui attrappa le bras dans le but de l'emmener à l'extérieur mais le cadet se dégagea avec véhémence.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais je ne marche pas, grogna le plus jeune, en se retenant contre la paroi.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il tenait à peine debout. Au mème moment, un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la galerie. Quand les deux frères se retournèrent, ils rencontrérent le regard noir d'un démon. Ne sachant plus quoi faire ni ce qui se passait vraiment, Sam demeura interdit quelques secondes. Son aîné dû réagir pour lui. Il le prit par le bras et le força à courir jusqu'à la sortie. A peine arrivé dehors, le cadet trébucha de fatigue et s'allongea sur le sable. Le démon qui les suivait, s'apprêtait à les plaquer au sol mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par Castiel qui se planta juste devant lui, faisant ainsi barrage. L'ange posa une main sur le front de son ennemi. Des lueurs étincelantes sortirent des yeux et de la bouche du démon qui s'écroula aussitôt.

Essoufflé, Dean réussit à articuler un merci. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant Ellen et sa fille.

- Elles ont exorcisé les deux autres démons mais les humains qui les abritaient étaient déjà morts, déclara Castiel, qui avait deviné les pensées du jeune chasseur, elles s'occupent des corps.

Complètement déboussolé, Sam regarda Castiel et Dean, tour à tour.

- Mais alors...Dean!

- Non moi c'est le facteur! Rumina l'aîné, en tendant une main à son cadet, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris!

Avec l'aide de son frère, Sam réussit à se relever, dévisageant son aîné d'un air penaud.

- Je...tu étais...je croyais...

La gorge nouée, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Dean posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller! On va retouner chez Bobby et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son jeune frère se plia de douleur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as?

- Ma tête! Elle va exploser! Souffla Sam, entre deux gémissements.

Dean l'aida à s'asseoir sur un rocher et s'agenouilla prés de lui. Au mème moment, Ellen et Jo les rejoignirent, ravies de voir Sam enfin libre. De son côté, Dean s'inquiètait beaucoup pour son jeune frère qui se tordait de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fais, ces salopards?

Sam demeurait prostré sur lui mème, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il entendait son frère lui parler, les pas des deux chasseuses qui venaient vers eux. Il pouvait mème percevoir les pensées anxieuses d'Ellen à son sujet. Tout en gardant une main protectrice sur son frère, Dean se retourna pour attrapper sa gourde. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sam pour relever la tête. Il remarqua le mouvement de recul que fit la chasseuse et ne comprit pas pourquoi Jo avait déjà une arme pointée sur lui.

- Mon Dieu, ses yeux sont noirs! Lança Ellen, en imitant sa fille.

Affolé, le cadet plaqua ses mains sur son visage en se recroquevillant sur lui-mème. L'aîné fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude des deux femmes.

- Baissez ces armes, bordel! s'écria-t-il, en se tournant vers son frère, Sammy! Regarde-moi!

Mais le cadet se cachait le visage, sanglottant comme un enfant.

- Sammy!

- Non! Ne me regarde pas!

- Merde, Sammy!

- S'il te plaît, Dean!...Non! Je ne veux pas!...Je ne veux pas! Répèta le cadet, les mains tremblantes.

L'aîné grimaça légèrement. Il souffrait de voir son jeune frère ainsi. Pourtant, il devait agir. Il attrappa le visage de son cadet et le força à relever la tête. Celui-ci refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi! Putain Sammy, regarde-moi!

Annéanti par ce qu'il devait faire, le cadet se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Plus honteux que jamais, il se préparait à voir ce qu'il redoutait depuis toujours. Voir le regard de mépris que son frère allait poser sur lui. Dean fut surpris mais, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Sam, il ne fut pas dégoûté.

- On va te sortir de là, Sammy! Fit-il, je te le promet!

Le jeune Winchester ne savait plus comment réagir. Ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son grand frère, n'était pas de la haine, de la colère ou encore du dégoût mais cette étincelle d'inquiètude, cette tendresse fraternelle qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse avant d'éclater en sanglots. Dean l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs. Son cadet s'aggrippa à lui, déversant toute sa peine sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se redressa, gardant une main affectueuse sue son cadet.

- On va retourner chez Bobby, décrèta-t-il, à l'adresse des deux chasseuses, on avisera sur place. Ok!

Les deux femmes avaient déjà baissé leurs armes et puisqu'elles ne protestaient pas, l'aîné en conclut qu'elles étaient d'accord. Il se retourna vers Castiel qui demeurait encore silencieux et attendit sa réponse.

- Allons-y! Fit celui-ci, ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici.

Huitième chapitre

Grâce à Castiel, tout le monde se retrouva trés vite chez Bobby. Les yeux de Sam étaient revenus à la normal avant mème de fouler le salon du vieux chasseur. Mais le problème était loin d'être règlé. Ce qui poussa Dean à prendre une décision. Il proposa à son jeune frère de retourner dans la salle anti-démon pour un sevrage mais cette fois, il tenait à rester avec lui. Contre toute attente, Sam comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, avoua l'aîné, en serrant les liens aussi fort que possible, la dernière fois, tu as failli te tuer toi-mème.

A demi-couché sur le lit, le cadet ne protestait pas. Il devait admettre qu'il était mieux installé que la fois précèdente. Dean évitait soigneusement de ne pas trop appuyer sur les bandages de ses poignets et chevilles.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il, devant le silence de son jeune frère.

- Je ne sais pas.

L'aîné poussa un soupir puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ecoute! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour le moment, dit-il, si je pouvais t'éviter ça, crois-moi, je le ferai mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Coupa Sam, je suis juste un peu nerveux parce que ma dernière expérience dans cette pièce n'était pas des plus joyeuses et je suis parfaitement conscient que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là, ok!

Il y eut un court silence puis le plus âgé reprit d'un air curieux.

- Dis-moi! Avec toute la saloperie qu'ils t'ont ingurgité, tu aurais dû être plutôt énervé et en pleine forme mais au lieu de ça, c'était tout le contraire.

Le cadet grimaça légèrement.

- Le démon que tu as tué m'a fait comprendre que j'étais comme une bombe à retardement, avoua-t-il, anxieux, et c'était la chaise sur laquelle il m'avait attaché qui bloquait tout.

- En somme, ils te préparaient pour l'arrivée de Lucifer, en conclut Dean, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui...je crois.

Sam ne cachait pas son inquiètude quand à la situation. Mais il voulait tellement en finir qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça. Un léger bruit vers la porte les forcèrent à se retourner. Jo pénètra dans la pièce en jetant des regards admirateurs autour d'elle.

- Dis-donc! Le vieux Bobby a de la suite dans les idées! Remarqua-t-elle, en déposant un sac sur le sol, maman et moi, on repart pour le Nebraska.

- Une chasse? S'enquit Dean, en se levant.

- Des revenants trés coriaces dans une vieille école, déclara la jeune femme, en soupirant, rien de bien trépident!

- Et c'est quoi ça? Demanda l'aîné, en montrant le sac.

- Comme Bobby ne peut plus descendre les escaliers, il a pensé que quelques provisions vous seraient utiles, répondit Jo, ça t'évitera des allées et venues. Mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire.

- Ce vieux renard est en fait un gros nounours, plaisanta Dean, il grogne plus qu'il ne mord...enfin, si tu n'es pas un démon...

La jeune chasseuse esquissa un petit sourire puis fit demi-tour.

- Je tenais à vous souhaiter bonne chance, avoua-t-elle, et ma mère tient à ce que vous sachiez qu'elle est trés confiante. Ce sont ses mots.

Un peu mal à l'aise d'être attaché sur ce lit, Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de remerciement. L'aîné s'avança pour fermer derrière la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court instant puis le jeune chasseur referma la lourde porte.

- Et bien nous voilà seuls! Lança-t-il, en tapant dans ses mains, tu sais, ça me rappelle les jours où papa nous laissait seul dans un vieux chalet dans les montagnes. La belle époque!

- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis d'accord avec toi, avoua le cadet, en grimaçant.

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une petite histoire! Fit-il, d'un air amusé.

- Trés drôle!

L'aîné poussa un petit soupir.

- Bon, je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu avant que tu ne pètes ta durite, dit-il, en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son jeune frère.

- Euh, oui! En parlant de ça! Je tiens à te faire mes excuses à l'avance pour toutes les horreurs que je pourrai dire sous l'influence de cette...enfin, tu sais!

- Je penses que j'arriverai à gérer! Remarqua l'aîné, en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué mais juste curieux! Tant que je suis encore conscient, j'aimerai savoir comment tu as réussi à échapper au néant.

Dean esquissa une légère grimace.

- Si seulement j'avais la réponse à cette question, Sammy!

Il attrappa le premier livre qui se trouver sous sa main et l'ouvrit comme pour faire comprendre à son cadet que la conversation, à ce sujet, était close. Sam n'insista pas et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir quelques heures.

Sam sursauta dans le lit. Il sentait les sangles lui serraient les poignets et les chevilles. En un instant, il se rappela pourquoi il était attaché ainsi. Il balaya la pièce du regard mais ne trouva pas son frère.

- Dean! T'es où?

Mais, seul, le grincement incessant de la ventilation résonnait à ses oreilles. Pourquoi Dean n'était plus là? Se demandait le cadet, anxieux. Le pire commençait à traverser son esprit.

- Ne sois pas inquièt pour Dean! Fit une voix, derrière lui, il t'a encore abandonné.

Le cadet n'arrivait pas à voir qui parlait mais il reconnaissait cette voix.

- Azazel!...Tu es mort!

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non! Ricana le démon, en se montrant enfin.

Il toisa le jeune chasseur de ses yeux jaunes.

- Quel plaisir de te voir là, à ma merci! Continua-t-il, sans cacher sa joie.

- Tu n'es pas réel, lança Sam, juste le fruit de mon imagination!

- Oh, oh! S'exclaffa le démon, en se penchant vers lui, mais bien sûr que je suis réel, je suis en toi, Sammy! Je fais parti de toi.

Il agita la main comme s'il serrait un objet imaginaire. Sam sentit la gorge se serrer, ses entrailles s'enflammer. Il ne put retenir ses cris de douleurs.

- Ca te semble assez vrai! Fit le démon, ou dois-je augmenter la douleur pour te convaincre.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et le jeune chasseur se tordit de douleur.

Dean fut réveillé par les cris de son cadet. Il se leva d'un bond et fonça vers lui pour le réveiller mais Sam semblait souffrir. Inquièt, l'aîné le voyait parler à quelqu'un mais ils étaient seuls dans la petite pièce. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à le sortir de sa torpeur. Essoufflé, Sam revenait, peu à peu, à la réalité.

- Hé! Comment tu te sens? S'enquit l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était...Azazel!

- Quoi! Mais il est mort!

- Non, Dean! Il est encore là! Juste derrière toi! Dean, va-t-en avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal!

L'aîné tourna la tête vers l'endroit que son frère indiquait pais ne voyait rien.

- Tu hallucines, Sammy! Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais mais je n'aime pas ça!

Pendant ce temps, le cadet semblait écouter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sam! Sam! Tu m'entends!

Le cadet ne voyait plus Azazel mais Dean debout prés de son lit. Son grand frère le toisait d'un regard froid, rempli de dégoût.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Le supplia le jeune Winchester, je ne le supporte pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je te regarde, Sam!...Comme un homme normal? Mais tu n'es pas un homme normal, tu es un monstre!

- Non, tais-toi!

- Une sorte d'hybride entre l'homme et le démon, ricana l'aîné, en se penchant vers lui, une partie de toi a tué nos parents, ta petite amie! Tu n'es qu'un poid sur mes épaules depuis ta naissance, Sam! Je t'ai tout donné juqu'à mon âme et regarde ce que tu as fait! Tu as tout gâché comme d'habitude! Tu m'as abandonné pour une démone! Une pourriture de démone qui s'est joué de toi!

- Arrête!

- Pas question, Sam! Tu vas devoir entendre ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps!

- Je ne veux pas! Non, Dean! Tais-toi!

- Hou! C'est que monsieur aurait peur de la vérité! Peur d'admettre qu'il aime être le plus fort, le meilleur! Tout ça pour foutre une bonne râclée à son grand frère!...Si tu savais à quel point je te méprise! Tu n'en as aucune idée!

- Ne dis plus rien, ne dis pas ça!

L'aîné tentait de résonner son cadet. Ce dernier semblait parler à un Dean de son imagination. Il pouvait apercevoir une énorme tristesse dans le regard de son jeune frère, de la peur, de la colère. Enfin, Sam se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! S'écria-t-il, furieux, tu ne peux pas me repprocher la mort de maman et Jess. Et toi? Papa est bien mort pour toi, tu as passé ta vie à essayer de lui ressembler, à marcher dans son ombre comme une...une...tout est ta faute! Tu aurais dû me laisser mort quand Jack m'avait tué! On en serait pas là! C'est ta lâcheté qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici!

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, éssoufflé. Dean pensait qu'il pouvait gérer la situation mais les mots de son jeune frère lui avaient fait l'effet d'une giffle. Il décida de prendre sur lui, mettant toute cette colère sur le manque que son cadet devait endurer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam releva la tête, comme s'il sortait, à peine, de sa torpeur. Il avait un goût amer dans la gorge comme celui qu'il avait aprés un mauvais rêve. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu dire toutes ses horreurs à son frère? Il était parfaitement conscient, à présent, qu'il avait encore halluciné, imaginé toute cette douloureuse conversation avec un Dean imaginaire.

- Dean!

- Je suis là!

Assis sur le bord du lit, l'aîné tentait de garder un air détaché.

- Je suis désolé, Dean! Je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais! Coupa l'aîné, écoute! Tu vas boire un peu et manger quelque chose. Ca te permettra de resté un peu éveillé.

Le cadet hocha la tête mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait blessé son frère. Celui-ci était sur le point de lui enlever une sangle quand Sam vit deux hommes apparaître dans la pièce.

- Dean! Dean!

- Ah non! Pas encore, Sammy!

- Non! C'est Zachariah!

L'aîné eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir l'ange l'empoigner violemment et le plaquer contre le mur.

- Comme on se retrouve! Fit Zachariah, ça m'a pris du temps mais cette fois, je compte bien te faire plier.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser les gens tranquilles, lança Dean, en tentant de se dégager, et combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? C'est non!

Zachariah poussa un soupir faussement contrarié.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Dean! Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens!

- Ah ouais! Et c'est quoi, cette fois? Choléra, peste bubonique?

- Je t'ai réservé un traitement de choix, remarqua Zachariah, un petit séjour, tout frais payé, en enfer. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Non, merci! J'ai déjà donné!

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, petit con! Je vais t'y envoyer, là, maintenant! Laisser ton corps pourrir quelques jours sous les yeux de ton frère! T'en penses quoi? Trois ou quatre jours, en enfer, ça équivaut à combien de temps? Deux, trois mois! A se faire torturer encore et encore! Quand je viendrai te chercher, tu me supplieras!

Bobby n'avait pas dormi depuis que les deux frères s'étaient enfermés dans la pièce anti-démon. Il aurait aimé être avec eux pour les aider mais son infirmité était encore un obstacle. Quand il posa son livre sur le bureau, il vit une ombre prés de la porte. Castiel venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Il ne faut pas les déranger, remarqua le vieux chasseur, quelque soit le motif.

- C'est trés important! Insista l'ange, d'un air grave, Zachariah finira par les retrouver. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité ici.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une blague! Ils sont dans un endroit plus que sécurisé!

- Pas tout à fait! Si vous me le permettez, je pourrai rajouter des symbôles pour que les anges ne les approchent pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, rumina le vieux chasseur, dites-moi en qui on peut faire confiance dans ce monde s'il faut se méfier des anges également!

Castiel lui fit signe de se taire. Il semblait se concentrer puis son regard devint soudainement trés dur.

- Il est déjà ici, laissa-t-il entendre, en faisant demi-tour.

Inquièt, Bobby tenta de le suivre mais l'ange s'était déjà volatilisé. Furieux, il attrappa un fusil et roula jusqu'aux escaliers. De là, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et descendit une marche à la fois, ruminant entre ses dents. Pour atteindre la porte, il devait ramper mais celà ne le gênait pas. Il était prêt à tot pour aider ses garçons.

Sam se maudissait de ne pouvoir agir. Il était coincé sur le lit, les poings serrés.

- Vous êtes devenu fou! Maugréa-t-il, laissez-le!

Zachariah se tourna vers lui sans lâcher l'aîné.

- Toi, si tu es encore en vie, c'est uniquement parce que tu peux nous servir au cas où ton frère viendrait encore à refuser.

- N'essaie mème pas! Grogna l'aîné, espèce d'ordure!

L'ange esquissa un petit sourire.

- Modère tes paroles, Dean! Je pourrai changer d'avis, un simple geste et Sam n'est plus, retorqua Zachariah, en resserrant sa main sur son cou, en attendant, bon voyage!

Dean n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un voile commençait à envelopper ses yeux tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

- Arrête ça! Intervint Castiel, tu n'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le second ange se jeta sur lui.

- Ne le tue pas! Ordonna Zachariah, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

Sans ses pouvoirs, Castiel ne pouvait pas se défendre et se retrouva trés vite plaqué au sol. Zachariah en parut satisfait.

- Tu vas être au premières loges, dit-il, les doigts resserrés sur la gorge du jeune chasseur.

- Non, je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça! Le supplia Sam, en voyant son frère devenir blème.

Mais l'ange ne l'écoutait pas. Il exerça une autre pression qui fit craquer la nuque du jeune homme. Dean s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard humide de son frère.

- Non!...Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai tous! S'écria le cadet, en tentant de se libèrer.

Zachariah le dévisagea un instant, amusé par la situation.

- Nous savons tous que tu en serais capable, laissa-t-il entendre, aprés tout, tu es le receptacle de Lucifer. J'ai dû utiliser des moyens drastiques pour faire changer ton frère d'avis et tout ça, sans succés. Dean ne pourra que plier aprés son retour de l'enfer. Et quand Michael sera de retour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Le néant! C'était toi! Fit-il, en rapetissant ses yeux, il était formellement interdit de rouvrir ce monde.

- Oui, je sais! Mais personne ne m'en a empêché, tu vois!

Zachariah tendit l'oreille comme s'il entendait un bruit puis d'un simple geste de la main, ouvrit la lourde porte. Bobby avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'à la grande poignet mais dés que la porte s'ouvrit, le vieux chasseur s'allongea sur le sol, faisant tomber son fusil.

- Bien! Je vois que tout le monde est là! Ironisa l'ange, on peut donc supposer que nous ne serons plus déranger.

En tentant de se redresser, Bobby découvrit le corps du jeune chasseur avec effroi.

- Mon Dieu! Non!

- Il l'a tué! Déclara Sam, entre deux sanglots, Dean est encore en enfer.

Un peu abasourdi par la nouvelle, le vieux chasseur serra fortement la mâchoire.

- Bandes de salopards!

- Doucement! Je pourrai être plus méchant!

- Allez-y! Lança Bobby, je ne serai pas plus humilié que je le suis en ce moment.

Zachariah se pencha sur le corps de Dean et le retourna pour sentir son poult.

- Détendez-vous! Dean sera de retour dans trois ou quatre jours, le temps de le faire mariner.

- J'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de le retrouver, déclara Castiel, l'enfer est immense. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça! Les démons vont le cacher et il sera impossible...

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste! Coupa Zachariah, et puis nous ne sommes plus à quelques jours prés! Disons qu'il ne sera plus aussi séduisant à regarder avant de revenir.

Sam ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de couler mais la colère commençait à l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. Pourtant, il se sentait faible. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le corps inerte de son frère. L'idée de le savoir en enfer, en train de supporter toutes sortes de tortures, le rendait malade.

- Vous ne vallez pas mieux que les démons! Lança-t-il, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Toujours accroupi, Zachariah releva la tête vers lui.

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça! Retorqua-t-il, légèrement irrité.

Sam le fusilla d'un regard furieux. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Dean se redressa d'un coup et attrappa Zachariah à la gorge. La surprise de l'attaque fut telle que personne ne put réagir.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Zachariah! Déclara le jeune chasseur, d'une voix qui ne sembait pas la sienne.

- Mais...mais...

Avant de se relever, Dean le repoussa brutalement et l'ange s'affaissa sur le sol.

Sam sentit le sang se glacer dans les veines. L'instant d'avant, son frère était mort, gisant sur le sol. A présent, il se trouvait debout, face à un Zachariah apeuré. Mais l'aîné semblait différent. Il avait une certaine froideur dans le regard. Zachariah ne savait plus quoi faire. Il releva la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre.

- Michael!

Neuvième chapitre

Le cadet dévisagea son frère avant de se tourner vers Bobby, l'air abasourdi. Si Michael était devant eux, où était Dean?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur l'ange, le fusillant d'un regard furieux.

- Depuis quand oses-tu torturer les humains? Grogna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, tu violes toutes les règles pour arriver à tes fins.

- Mais...je voulais juste...c'était pour...

- Tu avais des ordres, coupa Dean, tu devais attendre et veiller sur les humains en attendant que les démons déclanchent l'apocalypse. Mais tu as préfèré disperser nos frères pour les rallier à ta cause, poussé cet humain à briser le dernier sceau et je ne te rappelles pas que tu es à l'origine de nombreuses pertes parmi les nôtres.

L'ange qui accompagnait Zachariah, lâcha Castiel et fit mine de s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître lâchement, il fut terrassé sur place, les yeux et la bouche envahies d'une lumière étincelante. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Zachariah commença sérieusement à avoir peur. Il recula de quelques mètres sans se lever.

- Pitié! Laissa-t-il entendre, je n'ai agi que pour le bien de l'humanité.

Michael croisa les bras devant lui, l'air septique.

- Je pense que tu ne l'as fait que pour toi, rectifia-t-il, pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâce de notre père mais personne ne t'as mis au courant du plan déjà établi depuis longtemps, justement parce que tu montrais déjà des signes de rébellion.

Puis il secoua la tête comme s'il n'était pas trés fier de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je pensai qu'en te donnant une mission à remplir, tu finirais par accepter mais, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, encore une fois, continua-t-il, et dans ta folie, des humains sont morts, tu as ouvert la porte du néant en te ralliant avec un démon. Ta punition sera sans appel.

Zachariah se releva aussitôt dans l'espoir de plaider sa cause mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il fut foudroyé sur place et finit par s'effondrer sur le sol. Pendant le court silence qui suivi, Castiel aida Bobby à s'asseoir.

Michael le regarda faire, un instant, avant de se poster devant lui.

- Tu es un ange rebelle, dit-il, en scrutant son visage, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu n'as pas récupèré tout tes pouvoirs. Ils te seront rendus le moment venu.

Un peu décontenancé, Castiel n'osait pas répliquer face à cet ange qui était son aîné. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Michael se tourna vers Bobby et se pencha vers lui, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Merci pour ta loyauté envers ces deux jeunes garçons! Murmura-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

Le vieux chasseur ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait la gorge nouée par une certaine émotion. Puis Michael se redressa et se tourna vers Sam.

- Toi, moi ami, tu es un danger pour cette apocalypse, avoua-t-il, en soupirant, Lucifer est tellement sûr de lui. Tu es son seul atout.

Le cadet tirait légèrement sur ses liens, mal à l'aise, d'être une proie trop facile.

- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, tenter de combattre ce qui est en toi, rien n'y fera, continua Michael, tôt ou tard, tes mauvais penchant reprendront le dessus.

- C'est faux! S'insurgea le jeune chasseur, jamais je n'accepterai d'être son hôte!

- Peut-être pas consciemment! Il se servira de ta plus grande faiblesse pour te pousser à le suivre. Ton frère!

Sam ne pouvait pas contester cette réflexion puisque Michael avait entièrement raison. Il était capable de tout pour Dean, mème du pire.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de te sortir de là, avoua Michael, mais il n'est pas sans risques.

- Ca m'est égal! Mème mort, je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper! Avoua-t-il, je ne veux pas être son esclave, je ne veux pas être responsable de cette apocalypse. Je veux le combattre. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire!

Avec un simple geste de la main, Michael défie les liens du jeune homme.

- Tout d'abord, il est inutile de te ligoter ainsi! Fit-il, ensuite, n'oublie pas que tu es un Winchester! C'est du sang de Winchester qu'il te faut!

Sam venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'il releva la tête vers lui, d'un air ahuri.

- Vous me suggèrez de boire le sang de mon frère! S'indigna-t-il, mais ce n'est pas...

- Et le mien! Coupa Michael, en fronçant les sourcils, mais qu'est ce que tu crois? Que tu vas réussir à te remettre sur pied en te privant pendant plusieurs semaines et aprés? Ce sera pire qu'avant! Ton corps est en pleine mutation. Si tu n'agis pas maintenant, il sera trop tard.

Il y eut un court silence puis Michael reprit plus calmement.

- Mon sang va anéantir celui de démon qui circule dans tes veines mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tu survivras à cette épreuve.

L'ange ferma les yeux comme s'il entendait quelque chose puis se redressa aussitôt.

- Les démons commencent à sentir ma présence, je dois partir! Fit-il, sinon, tout ce qu'on a accompli jusqu'à maintenant n'aura servi à rien.

- Attendez! Et mon frère!...Zachariah a dit qu'il l'avait envoyé en enfer mais...

- Il n'y est pas! Coupa Michael, j'ai persuadé Zachariah qu'il avait réussi mais Dean va bien.

Soulagé, le cadet voulait comprendre certaine chose.

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez...

- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions maintenant, plus tard!

Au mème moment, Dean vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol. Son jeune frère se précipita vers lui.

- Dean!

Il fallut un petit moment à l'aîné avant de reprendre conscience. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut le corps inanimé de Zachariah. Dean sursauta légèrement en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

- Mais...qu'est ce que...

Un peu désorienté, il se tourna vers tous les visages pour finir sur celui de son cadet.

- Tu vas bien! Demanda-t-il, inquièt.

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question! Déclara Sam, merde Dean, j'ai vraiment eu trés peur!

L'aîné réussit à se lever difficilement avec l'aide de son jeune frère.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, laissa-t-il entendre, Cas a assuré encore une fois. Mais je ne pensai pas qu'il irait jusqu'à...

Il regarda les deux corps sur le sol puis releva la tête vers l'ange.

- Je suis désolé que tu en sois arrivé à cette extrémité mais je dois avouer que je vais me sentir moins persécuté qu'avant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, avoua l'ange, mais Michael.

Le visage de l'aîné devint soudainement blème. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui comme s'il cherchait l'archange.

- Il est parti, remarqua le cadet, enfin presque parti!

- Comment ça, presque? Sammy, tu me fous les chtons!

- Euh! Ecoute, on va retourner dans la maison et je vais tout te raconter si tu veux bien, proposa Sam, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un verre.

Quand Sam parlait d'un verre, il était bien loin du compte. Son aîné en était à son cinquième verre de wisky. Il avait sagement écouté son jeune frère qui lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Puis, comme un automate, il avait avalé le liquide d'un trait.

- Bon, maintenant, je ne me pose plus la question de qui venait m'aider quand j'étais prêt à passer le monde du néant mais...comment il est arrivé...là? S'enquit-il, en posant un doigt sur le front.

Il leva les yeux vers les trois visages tournés vers lui, comprenant, malgrés lui, que personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

- Je suis, moi-mème, surpris des évènements, avoua Castiel, Michael a parlé d'un plan.

- Oui, c'est étrange mais apparemment, Zachariah ne semblait pas au courant, remarqua Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être pour la prochaine fois! Supposa le vieux chasseur, en haussant les épaules.

Dean croisa les bras devant lui et les regarda tour à tour.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, décréta-t-il, mécontent, je croyais qu'on devait donner notre accord pour ça.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai aucune explication à donner, déclara l'ange, sincèrement.

L'aîné repoussa son verre avec un air de dégoût et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Si, au moins, on m'avait demandé mon avis! Fit-il, je n'avais déjà pas confiance aux anges mais là, ça ne fait que renforcer mes convictions.

Castiel s'éclaircit légérement la voix comme pour montrer qu'il était toujours là.

- Je ne parle pas de toi, Cas! Continua Dean, mais avoue franchement que c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Et qui nous dit qu'il est là pour nous aider? Hein! Moi, j'ai de sérieux doute!

- Michael est le plus grand combattant de Dieu, expliqua Castiel, le plus loyal et le plus fort! Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé en to, ni quand mais il n'a pas dû avoir le choix.

- Oh, c'est tellement facile comme excuse, rumina le jeune chasseur, en attendant, on ne sait absolument ren et ça me rend malade!

Il posa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant.

- Et puis, je commence à avoir faim, laissa-t-il entendre, j'ai l'estomac dans les talon.

Le vieux chasseur esquiisa un petit sourire.

- C'est une bonne maladie, il me semble!

- C'est exact! Renchérit le cadet, en se levant, je vais te ramener un truc à grignoter.

A peine fut-il arrivé à la porte qu'il se sentit pris d'un malaise et dû se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber. Son aîné bondit sur ses jambes et vint l'aider à se relever.

- Sammy!

- Ca va! C'est juste un petit étourdissement.

- Merde! Avec tout ce fourbi, on a complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme. Désolé, mec!

Il aida son jeune frère à s'installer dans un fauteuil puis alla lui servir un verre.

- Tiens! Ca va t'e faire du bien!

Sans protester, Sam avala une gorgée de l'alcool en grimaçant. Il était loin d'avoir l'endurence de son frère à ce sujet.

- Il serait, peut-être, temps de réagir, proposa Bobby, on ne peut pas laisser sam comme ça.

- Non, on ne peut pas mais je refuse de faire ce que Michael a dit, protesta l'aîné, pour moi, ça revient au mème. On remplace juste une drogue par une autre.

- Et s'il avait raison? Articula lentement Sam, si c'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir!

Son frère lui adressa un regard surpris puis se resaisit trés vite.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout! Avoua-t-il, d'accord, il m'a sauvé du néant mais en mème temps, il sauvait sa peau. Il a tué Zachariah parce que c'était la seule chose à faire avec lui, il était irrécupèrable. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il a fait de bien mise à part tout ça?

- Pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup, déclara le cadet, je sais que ça peut te paraître glauque mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Si c'est une preuve que tu veux, mon garçon, intervint Bobby, je peux t'en donner une.

Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et se leva lentement à la surprise générale.

- Mais...comment?

- Michael a touché mon épaule avant de partir et je suppose que c'était pour me guérir, avoua le vieux chasseur, je m'en suis aperçu quand Sam a fait son malaise, j'ai senti les fourmies parcourir mes jambes.

- Oh mais c'est génial, Bobby! S'exclama le cadet, sans dissimuler sa joie.

- Et oui! Déclara Bobby, en tapant des pieds sur le sol comme pour tester ses jambes, maintenant, je vais pouvoir recommencer à mettre une bonne râclée à ces salopards de démons.

Dean était visiblement content que son vieil ami ait retrouver ses jambes mais pour lui, celà voulait dire que Michael avait raison. Sam devait boire son sang, se battre seul contre ses propres démons et subir ce combat intérieurement. Dean avait peur que sonjeune frère ne survive pas à cette épreuve.

Dixième chapitre

Content d'avoir retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, Bobby en avait profité pour faire un tour dans sa vieille casse-auto. Il n'y avait rien de bien attrayant dans cette démarche mais celà lui avait tellement manqué de bricoler une voiture qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. De son côté, Sam demeurait dans une chambre, l'air pensif. Les évènements du matin n'arrêtaient pas de l'obséder à un point où il commençait à craindre pour son frère et lui. Il réalisait enfin l'importance de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Cette bataille entre le bien et le mal devait cesser. C'était pourquoi il devait utiliser toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux. Et Michael leur en avait proposé une. Le cadet se laissa aller contre son oreiller. Mème si les hallucinations étaient moins fréquentes, son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer.

Dean, quand à lui, s'était assis sur les escaliers du perron, essayant de réflèchir à la situation. Il regardait ses mains, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un d'autre partageait son corps et celà ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Depuis toujours, il s'était efforcé de faire son travail sans se poser de question mais dés son retour de l'enfer, ses convictions se sont trés vite envolées. Il tuait les démons parce qu'il les haïssait plus que tout au monde. Cependant, au cours des derniers mois, il avait aussi appris à se méfier des anges, du moins, de certains d'entre eux. Dans la foulée, il avait détruit la croyance de son jeune frère et celà l'attristait beaucoup. Sam s'était accroché à sa Foi depuis qu'il était trés jeune. L'aîné poussa un long soupir et baissa la tête comme s'il avait du mal à faire un choix sur ce qu'il devait faire. Et si Michael avait raison? Trop de questions dans sa tête sans aucune réponse! Pourtant, il devait agir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cadet dans cet état. Il bondit sur ses jambes et grimpa lentement les escaliers comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. De loin, Bobby vit le jeune homme entrer dans la maison. Pour lui, c'était le signal que Dean avait prit sa décision. Il posa ses outils sur le sol et retourna chez lui.

L'aîné pénètra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Castiel était adossé contre la fenêtre.

- Je peux rester seul un instant avec mon frère, lança le jeune chasseur, sans regarder l'ange.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas et quitta la pièce en un battement d'aile. Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit. Inquièt, son cadet tentait de déchiffrer le visage fermé de son grand frère. Ils étaient face à une situation qu'ils ne pensaient pas rencontrer un jour.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mise à part mes maux de tête, ça peut aller, répondit le plus jeune, en grimaçant légèrement.

L'aîné semblait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment entamer le sujet qui les préoccupait tous les deux.

- Comment procède-t-on? Finit-il par demander, en soupirant, comment tu faisais avec l'autre garce?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, avoua Sam, sans regarder son frère.

Voyant l'air embarassé de son cadet, Dean ne put réprimer une grimace. Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour parler de Ruby et de tout ce qui entourait cette démone.

- Ok! On va faire à notre façon qu'on en finisse! Déclara-t-il, et j'espère que ça va marcher!

Son frère hocha la tête en guise de réponse mais son regard laissait apparaître une grande crainte.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il se trouve que j'ai peur, avoua Sam, je ne met pas la parole de Michael en doute mais quand on voit ce que m'a fait le sang de démon, comment ça va se passer aprés ça? Je vais devoir te pomper tout ton sang pour aller mieux!...Je préfèrerai mourir!

- Dit tout de suite que je suis inbuvable!

- Dean! Je suis sérieux!

L'aîné poussa un léger soupir.

- Ecoute! Je ne suis pas devin sinon tout nos problèmes seraient vite réglés, laissa-t-il entendre, je t'enverrai Lucifer et toute sa clique pour un aller simple en enfer, une bonne fois pour toute! En attendant, on n'a pas le choix. Il faut que tu te débarasses de ce sang de démon.

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit calmement.

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Michael a dit que c'était dangereux pour toi, avoua-t-il, en secouant la tête, si j'avais une garantie que ça marcherait sans soucis, je t'assures que je ne me sentirai pas si mal. J'aurai voulu faire plus que ça pour toi!

- Personnellement, je pense que tu en as déjà fait beaucoup trop et ça me rend malade de devoir encore te prendre quelque chose pour m'en sortir, déclara le plus jeune, j'aimerai tellement te rendre tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, Dean.

- Tu aurais fait la mème chose pour moi alors n'en parlons plus et finissons en! Décrèta l'aîné, en se levant.

Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine où Bobby attendait gentiment que leur conversation soit terminée puis attrappa un récipient. Dans un silence complice et quelque peu lourd, les deux hommes préparèrent le nécessaire sans échanger le moindre regard. La situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça pour en rajouter encore. Une fois terminé, ce fut le vieux chasseur qui porta le récipient rempli de sang au cadet. Bien trop mal à l'aise, Dean ne voulait pas en plus, assisté à cette scène.

Pendant qu'il se bandait la main, il entendit Bobby crier son nom. Affolé, le jeune chasseur se rua dans la chambre pour y découvrir un spectacle qui le paralysa sur place. Sam se tordait de douleur mais ce qui était impressionnant, c'était le double de son corps transparent qui tentait de s'extirpé de lui en hurlant.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'aider? S'écria le vieux chasseur, à bout de force.

Reprenant ses esprits, Dean empoigna les bras de son jeune frère et le bloqua sur le lit tandis que son vieil ami cherchait de quoi l'attacher solidement. Quand ce fut fait, Bobby dû mettre une ceinture en travers de la bouche du cadet pour qu'il n'avale pas sa langue.

- Merde, Bobby! Et si on c'était trompé! S'inquièta l'aîné, on est en train de le tuer!

Le vieux chasseur se redressa et saisit les épaules de son jeune ami.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher! Lança-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à part, attendre et c'était peut-être le pire de tout. Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise prés du lit, sans quitter du regard, le corps tremblant de douleur de son cadet.

Celà faisait trois jours déjà que sam avait avalé le récipient de sang et son éta ne s'était pas amélioré. Pour le peu que ses douleurs se calmaient, le jeune Winchester ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance. Dean avait remarqué que le double transparent de son jeune frère n'était pas réapparaut depuis la veille. Il ignorait si celà était un bon signe ou pas mais son inquiètude grandissait à chaque minute. Aussi, quand Castiel revint dans la chambre, aprés quelques jours d'absence, le jeune chasseur se planta devant lui, fumant de colère.

- Comment peut-on communiquer avec Michael? S'enquit-il, et ne me dis pas que c'est impossible parce que je ne te croirais pas!

L'ange qui gardait son calme légendaire, leva un sourcil étonné.

- Je voulais justement te le proposer, avança-t-il, j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

- Oui, bah, tu feras la queue comme tout le monde parce que moi aussi, j'ai des choses à lui dire! Grogna l'aîné, en particulier, qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait faire à Sam!

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Et comment? Tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec lui puisqu'il est en toi, remarqua-t-il, ton inquiètude te fait perdre ta logique, Dean!

- Oh, ça va! Rumina le jeune homme, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, ok, Bobby posera mes questions et on filmera le tout. Et si ton pote, Michael, n'est pas d'accord avec ça, bah qu'il dégage de là!

Il quitta la petite pièce pour informer son vieil ami de sa décision.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'état de Sam ne s'était toujours pas amélioré, Dean était planté au milieu du salon, entouré d'un cercle énochien dessiné par Castiel. Selon lui, celà permettait plus facilement aux anges d'apparaître en toute sécurité. Bobby se tenait juste devant lui, prêt à poser les questions que lui avait énoncé son jeune ami. Comme Michael avait la fâcheuse habitude de se montrer au moment où Dean était en danger, monopolisant le corps du jeune chasseur, celui-ci ne pouvait pas dialoguer avec lui et encore moins s'en souvenir. C'était une des raisons pour Dean de vouloir enregistrer la séance.

L'aîné se frottait nerveusement les paumes des mains sur son jean.

- Tu vas faire comme avec Raphaël, s'enquit-il, avec de l'huile sainte.

- Non, je vais tout simplement l'invoquer, expliqua Castiel, en finissant d'écrire quelques caractères sur le sol.

- Comme un démon!

L'ange se releva d'un trait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Michael accepte le fait que tu n'es pas la Foi mais ne force pas les choses en blasphèmant, dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de s'installer! Rumina le jeune chasseur, s'il a un problème, il peut toujours aller voir ailleurs.

Castiel émit un petit soupir montrant ainsi son désaccord avec le discours de l'aîné. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce que monsieur est succeptible! Laissa-t-il entendre, en grimaçant.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, il était trop tard pour Dean pour faire marche arrière. Castiel avait déjà commencé à parler dans une langue étrangère.

Il faisait encore jour pourtant, le ciel se couvrit soudainement. Un vent chaud et doux s'infiltra dans la demeure. Le jeune homme ferma machinalement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était plus lui aux commandes de son corps.

- Castiel! Pourquoi fais-tu celà?

- Dean avait des questions et moi aussi, répondit l'ange, c'était le seul moyen de te parler.

Michael tourna son regard vers Bobby et la caméra qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de procédé, lâcha-t-il, mécontent.

Il était sur le point de lever la main en direction du vieux chasseur pour détruire la caméra quand Castiel se planta devant lui.

- C'est pour Dean! Avança-t-il, tu sais à quel point il est septique. Puisqu'il n'est pas conscient quand tu prends possession de son corps, il a tenu à tout savoir.

L'archange se calma trés vite et croisa les bras devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi sinon Lucifer risque de me repèrer, fit-il, je ne peux vous accorder que quelques minutes.

- Je pense que ça devrait suffir, remarqua Bobby, et je tenais, en passant, vous remercier pour...enfin, pour mes jambes.

- De rien! Tu fais partie des humains qui le méritent.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le vieux chasseur s'éclaircit la voix avant de poser sa première question.

- Dean veut savoir si son frère va s'en sortir.

- J'ai expliqué à Sam que tout dépendra de sa force intérieur, répondit Michael, il va devoir affronter ses démons tout seul. Le bien et le mal se battent dans son esprit. Si le mal venait à gagner, Sam ne survivra pas mais si c'est le bien, il sera à nouveau un humain ordinaire et n'intéressera plus Lucifer.

Bobby ne savait pas si cette réponse alait plaire à l'aîné des Winchester mais il devait s'en contenter.

- Dean veut savoir à quel moment vous êtes entré en lui, continua-t-il, et moi aussi.

Quand il rencontra le regard froncé de l'archange, Bobby haussa les épaules.

- Bah, je suis de nature curieuse! Fit-il, avec une légère grimace.

- Il se trouve que celà fait partie d'un plan et je ne suis pas supposé vous en parler, déclara Michael, pas mème aux autres anges sinon, Zachariah aurait été au courant mais, je doute que le secret aurait été garder si précieusement.

- Je ne suis pas Zachariah, s'offensa Castiel, et je pense que Dean a le droit de savoir ainsi que ses proches.

Michael le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre.

- Tu as raison, reconnut-il, étant donné que notre régle première est d'avoir l'accord de l'hôte...Trés bien!

Il poussa un léger soupir puis commença ses explications.

- Il y a quarante ans, j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps pour voir comment se déroulerait le début de l'apocalypse, dit-il, ce que j'ai découvert n'était que ruine et désolation. Nous savions qu'Azazel avait jeté son dévolu sur la jeune Mary mais on ignorait encore pourquoi. J'ai eu toutes mes réponses dans ce futur funeste. Comme cette jeune femme était trés croyante, elle priait beaucoup pour que le pacte qu'elle avait fait n'affecte pas ses enfants. Hélàs, elle ne savait pas ce qui attendait à ses fils. Alors, Dieu m'a confié une mission. A la naissance du premier fils, je devais m'infiltrer en lui et attendre le moment venu pour détruire Lucifer.

- Vous êtes en lui depuis toujours! S'étonna Bobby, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé quand il est allé en enfer?

- Le moment n'était pas encore venu et d'ailleurs, ne l'est toujours pas, avoua Michael, je devais me manifester au moment où Lucifer s'y attendra le moins. Mais zachariah a mené sa petite rébellion et j'ai dû intervenir pour sauver Dean du néant. Je ne suis pas encore certain de gagner mais une chose que je n'avais pas prévue, m'a beaucoup aider à y croire. C'est l'amour inconditionnelle que se porte ces deux frères. Je ne pouvai pas mieux espèrer. A eux deux, ils sont d'une force phénomènale!

L'archange fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne peux plus rester, fit-il, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire repèrer si prêt du but.

- Non attend! S'écria Castiel, je veux juste savoir où est notre Père. Je suis à sa recherche et...

- Arrête ta quête! Coupa Michael, il n'est pas mort mais le monde ne tourne plus trés rond. Il lui faut beaucoup d'énergie pour le maintenir en équilibre et encore plus pour garder un oeil sur les humains. Mais quand il sera de retour, tu le sauras.

- Comment?

- L'amulette! Ce n'est pas une légende, elle brille bien en sa présence.

Michael ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Dans le ciel, les nuages blancs se dissipèrent rapidement. Quand Dean revint à lui, il vacilla légèrement et dû s'agenouiller pour reprendre son équilibre.

Onzième chapitre

Il fallut au jeune chasseur, quelques heures pour récupèrer. A chaque manifestation de Michael, il se sentait épuisé. Mais il était encore plus déçu de remarquer, à son réveil, que son jeune frère n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil agité. Aprés le visionnage de la cassette, il ressentit le besoin de s'isoler. Pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de la maison, à cause de Sam, il se contenta de rester assis sur le perron pendant de longues heures.

Etant rassuré pour son père, Castiel s'était remis à la recherche du colt. De son côté, inquièt, Bobby ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre une réaction de la part de l'aîné. Il se contentait de l'observer de la fenêtre mais à la tombée de la nuit, il ne put se résoudre à attendre une minute de plus sans faire quelque chose. Il descendit les escaliers avec, dans une main, un petit sachet qui contenait un sandwich et dans l'autre, deux bières.

- Tiens! Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée, fit-il, en prenant place à côté de lui.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim, avoua Dean, en attrappant seulement la bière.

Le vieux chasseur n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état sauf la fois où Sam avait été tué par Jack. Ce qui l'inquiètait encore plus parce que Dean était capable du pire dans ces cas là.

- La cassette est foutue, déclara Bobby, pour tenter une conversation.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui d'un air blasé.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas! Laissa-t-il entendre, en soupirant, ils se servent de toi, t'utilisent comme un récipient vide mais ne te font pas confiance.

Devant l'amertume de son jeune ami, Bobby se sentait de plus en plus impuissant.

- C'est sûrement par précaution! Avança-t-il, la situation est plutôt tendue en ce moment.

Dean esquissa un rire forcé.

- Il s'agit de leur guerre, pas la nôtre! Lâcha-t-il, j'ai beau essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils mèlent les humains à tout ça, je n'arrive pas à trouver une excuse valable sauf peut-être qu'ils s'en foutent royalement. On est de la chair à canon pour eux.

- Ecoute! Je comprend parfaitement que tu sois en colère mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, on doit faire quelque chose, avoua le vieux chasseur.

- Je sais! Mais ça me rend malade de servir de bouclier alors qu'on ne m'a mème pas demandé mon avis, rumina le jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eu un court silence puis Dean se tourna vers son ami.

- Et Sam? Comment va-t-il?

- Pas de changement! La fièvre ne tombe pas.

L'aîné poussa un soupir contrarié. Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière et se leva aussitôt.

- Je peux le veiller, proposa Bobby, tu as une tête à faire peur. Ce serait bien que tu ailles te reposer.

- J'ai assez dormi, déclara Dean, sur un ton ferme.

Il disparut dans la maison et fonça directement dans la chambre de son jeune frère.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que l'aîné commençait à s'assoupir, un léger bruit le fit sursauter. Il pensait encore entendre les gémissements de son cadet mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sam se détendait allègrement comme s'il venait de passer une excellente nuit.

- Sammy! Comment tu te sens?

Encore un peu courbattu, le jeune Winchester se tourna vers son aîné. Aucun trait de fatigue ne sillonait son visage. Il semblait reposé et trés calme.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi tout mon soul, avoua-t-il, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Dean se redressa d'un coup puis dévisagea son jeune frère d'un air abasourdi.

- Dormi! Mais tu étais plutôt dans une sorte de...coma, agité mais un coma, lança-t-il, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, merde, Sammy! Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible! Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien. Est ce que tu as rêvé ou...je ne sais pas moi?

Sam prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Oui, c'est bizarre mais je me suis battu...avec des monstres étranges, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, je peux te dire que si ces bêtes existaient, je laisserai tomber le métier de chasseur dans la minute.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- A ce point! Ricana l'aîné, en mimant un léger frisson, je préfère qu'ils restent dans ton imagination alors!

- Tu peux le dire! Mais...j'ai dormi combien de temps?

- Presque trois jours!

- Trois jours! S'étonna le cadet, wouaw! Incroyable!

- Tu peux le dire! Laissa entendre le plus grand, un sourire en coin, je suppose que tu as faim.

- Et bien...oui! Je ne pense pas avoir eu autant faim, avoua Sam, en frottant son estomac, je mangerai un boeuf entier!

- Bah tu m'étonnes! Trois jours à jeûner, c'est encore pire qu'une diète. Tu peux te lever!

- Oui, je suis un peu engourdi mais ça devrait aller.

- Parfait! Allons en cuisine! Proposa l'aîné, en l'aidant à se lever.

Aprés avoir manger, Dean décida de parler de Michael et ses révèlations. Bobby n'avait pas jeté la cassette mais celle-ci était bien détruite. Il était impossible d'en tirer quelque chose, pensa l'aîné, déçu.

- Qu'en pense Castiel? Demanda Sam, en soupirant.

- Et bien, pour lui, Michael devait avoir une raison plus que valable pour investir le corps d'un humain sans sa permission, déclara l'aîné, en essayant d'imiter l'ange.

- Je suppose que ce doit être le cas, reconnut le cadet, sous le regard étonné de son frère, tu as été sauvé du néant par deux fois grâce à lui quand à moi, je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais je sens bien une énorme diffèrence en moi.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, j'avais des sensations étranges avant comme si j'étais en état de manque, expliqua le plus jeune, je ne pouvais presque plus contrôler mon corps. Mais là, je me sens faible, je tremble et j'ai froid. Je me sens...humain.

Dean demeura perplexe quelques minutes, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ecoute! je sais que tu sens le coup fourré partout mais peut-être que là, Michael nous a donné un bon tuyau, remarqua le cadet, si je n'ai plus de sang de démon, je n'intéresserai plus Lucifer.

- Et il va devoir se trouver un autre hôte trés vite, renchérit Bobby, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver un moyen de le buter.

Aprés un court silence, l'aîné se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

- Ok, disons que tu as raison et que Michael veut vraiment nous aider, fit-il, on fait quoi pour le moment? Il a dit qu'il devait intervenir mais que ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

- Je suppose qu'il doit attendre une sorte de signal, déclara Sam, en réfléchissant à haute voix.

Dean esquissa une légère grimace.

- Tu vois! C'est ça qui m'énerve! Quel signal? Quand? Je suis le premier exposé et je ne sais rien, grogna-t-il, comment tu veux agir dans ces conditions?

Bobby se râcla négligemment le menton.

- Je dois avouer que tu marques un point, reconnut-il, et j'espère vraiment que Michael nous mettra au courant de son plan avant la grande bataille.

L'aîné poussa un long soupir en secouant la tête.

- Ne compte pas trop là dessus! Fit-il, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Il attrappa ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas où? S'étonna son jeune frère.

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un bunker depuis des lustres.

- Mais attend! Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, tout seul! S'inquièta Sam, surtout en ce moemnt!

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Je ne vais pas resté cloîtré comme une nonne et puis s'il y a un soucis, tu peux compter sur notre grand ami, lança-t-il, sur un ton ironique, je suis certain qu'il tient à garder la marchandise intacte avant le jour J.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

C'était le début de l'aprés-midi quand Dean revint dans la demeure de son vieil ami. Il trouva son frère affalé dans un siège, le nez dans un livre ancien. Bobby était de l'autre côté du bureau à feuilleter dans ses vieilles reliures. C'était à peine s'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. L'aîné retira sa veste et s'installa sur une chaise.

- Vous faîtes quoi?

- Ah, Dean! On a reçu un appel de Rufus, déclara son jeune frère, d'aprés lui, il existerait une formule qui pourrait détruire toute chose vivante.

- Et alors?

- Et alors! Répéta bêtement Sam, mais grâce à ce sortilège, on pourrait détruire Lucifer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je pense que si c'était le cas, d'autre y aurait pensé avant nous, tu ne crois pas!

- Cette incantation ne fait pas que détruire, intervint Bobby, elle dissout le corps et l'âme pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Aucun moyen de le ramener à la vie, que ce soit par les anges ou les démons!

L'aîné fronça les sourcils comme s'il était septique mais il se pencha quand mème sur le livre que lisait son jeune frère.

- C'est quoi cette langue?

- On suppose que c'est de l'enochien, déclara Sam, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à Castiel, il sera plus à mème de nous aider.

- Donc, si c'est de l'enochien, il serait fort possible que cette formule marche, remarqua Dean, d'un air songeur.

- Bien sûr! C'est le langage des anges à la base!

Dean poussa ce long soupir qui voulait dire"oui mais" avant de retourner sur son siège. Mais son cadet n'était pas dupe et le connaissait trés bien.

- Ca pourrait être la solution, lança-t-il, dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

- Oui, ça pourrait mais si une telle incantation existe, surtout en enochien, tu ne crois pas que les anges seraient les premiers à la connaître et à s'en servir!

- Pas forcément! Regarde le néant! Ce monde était sensé disparaître avant que Zachariah ne décide à le rouvrir, remarqua le cadet, il y a sûrement d'autre chose dont on ignore l'existance.

Un léger vent les força à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre d'où Castiel venait d'apparaître.

- Ah bah tiens! Quand on parle du loup! Lança l'aîné, en soupirant.

L'ange lui adressa un regard surpris comme s'il ne comprenait pas cette réflexion puis, sans attendre, se posta derrière le cadet pour lire la formule.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parlé, fit-il, avec un sérieux déconcertant, seuls, les anges qui ont eu le privilège de voir Dieu la connaissent.

- Ah bon! Alors pourquoi se trouve-t-elle dans un livre qui date de Mathusalem? S'enquit Dean, elle est à la portée de tout le monde...du moins, de ceux qui aiment fouiner dans ce genre d'ouvrage.

- Je l'ignore! Mais, en revanche, elle est trés puissante. Je ne sais pas si elle le sera pour Lucifer mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée! Ironisa l'aîné, on va donner un rendez-vous à Lucifer et lui dire qu'on a une belle histoire à lui raconter.

- Dean!

Le cadet n'appréciait pas le ton moqueur de son grand frère.

- Quoi! S'énerva celui-ci, avant de lui lire cette formule, il faut déjà le capturer mais ça, ça sera un jeu d'enfant, n'est-ce -pas! Ensuite, il faudra se débarrasser de tous les démons qui l'entourent, une vraie partie de plaisir!

Il y eut un court silence puis Bobby décida d'intervenir.

- On doit utiliser toutes les options qui se présentent à nous, laissa-t-il entendre, mème si ça parait stupide au premier abord, on doit tenter le coup. Si Castiel dit que cette formule marche, alors, on va essayer!

L'aîné leva les bras en guise d'impuissance.

- Je parie ma voiture qu'elle ne lui fera mème pas la moindre chatouille, fit-il, mais comme tu dis, on va tenter. J'espère simplement qu'on n'aura pas de perte à déplorer aprés ce fisco! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattrapper!

Il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot et fonça directement dans sa chambre.

Décidé à avoir une discussion avec son frère, Sam le suivit aussitôt. Il savait que Dean était en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix au sujet de Michael. L'aîné venait à peine de s'allonger sur son lit que le plus jeune referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis fatigué, lança Dean, les yeux déjà clos.

- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps!

Soupirant, l'aîné prit la peine de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Tu veux me faire un cours sur le bienfait de cette...

- Non! Coupa Sam, tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre opinion. Je voulais juste...enfin, je sais que cette situation ne te plait pas! Au point de bouffer le premier qui te fera la remarque.

Demeurant silencieux, Dean se contentait de soupirer comme si la conversation l'ennuyait déjà.

- Ce serait tellement plus facile si, au moins, tu acceptais cette idée, continua le cadet, je sais que je t'en demandes beaucoup mais...

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux hôtes des archanges! Coupa l'aîné, moi, j'ai vu un homme complètement démoli aprés le passage de Raphaël dans son corps.

Surpris par cette révélation, Sam se redressa aussitôt.

- Je l'ignorai!

- Ce n'est pas que ça me fait peur mais c'est quand mème une des raisons qui fait que ça me gène beaucoup parce que si on perd, je suis le premier à y rester mais si, par chance, on gagne, je ne serai plus qu'un légume. Je suis perdant sur les deux tableaux. Et rien que pour ça, on aurait pu me demander mon avis!

Le cadet ne semblait pas apprécier cette nouvelle.

- Mais, il y a sûrement une solution! Fit-il, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'y a pas une solution à tout, Sammy!

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il fronça les sourcils comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Mais bien sûr! Dit-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

- Quoi?

- Non, laisse tomber! Tu vas encore flipper!

- Dean!

L'aîné paraissait hésiter. Il esquissa une légère grimace.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Sammy!

- Laquelle?

Dean prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots avant de répondre. Il savait déjà que son jeune frère n'accepterait pas de tenir sa promesse mais il devait le lui demander quand mème.

- Apparemment, Michael a déjà vaincu Lucifer et on a de grande chance de mettre fin à l'apocalypse, dit-il, calmement, si c'est le cas, je deviendrai légume. Et je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans un fauteuil à baver comme un nouveau-né.

Comprenant où voulait en venir son frère, Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, Dean! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Ne me demandes pas ça, s'il te plaît!

- Sammy! Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, avoua l'aîné, tu sais que pour moi, vivre ainsi, c'est pire que la mort. Ce serait pour moi, une délivrance. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu serais prêt à le faire si je me retrouve dans cet état.

Le regard humide, Sam agita la tête. Il ne pouvait plus parler de peur d'éclater en sanglots mais la douleur qu'il reseentait, à cet instant, lui tenaillait les entrailles. Pour lui, que la bataille soit gagnée ou pas, il perdrait son frère de toute façon.

Douzième chapitre

Aprés un petit repos de quelques jours, les deux frères reprirent la route. Ils se frottèrent à un Dieu qui utilisait les apparence d'idoles pour assouvir sa faim, d'un sorcier joueur de poker qui volait les années des gens ce qui avait presque coûté la vie à Dean qui s'était retrouvé à un âge bien avancé de quatre-vingt ans. Mais l'affaire qui les avait plus marqué, était, sans nul doute, celle où ils s'étaient vus propulsés dans un monde télévisé complètement grotesque. Au terme de cette affaire, les deux frères avaient découvert que le trickster n'était autre que l'archange Gabriel.

Retournant à leur hotel aprés une discussion quelque peu effrayante avec l'archange, Dean et Sam ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot durant le trajet. L'aîné se contenta de prendre une douche pour, ensuite, se glisser dans son lit. Le jeune Winchester ne tarda pas à l'imiter, pensant qu'il était bien trop risqué d'avoir une conversation avec son frère dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait actuellement. D'ordinaire, il entendait la respiration régulière de son aîné qui lui laissait comprendre que ce dernier s'était déjà endormi mais pas cette fois. Apparemment, Dean demeurait allongé, simulant son sommeil derrière ses yeux clos. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Se demandait le cadet, inquièt. Comment réagirait-il, lui mème, s'il était à sa place? La fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui.

Il faisait encore nuit quand le cadet émergea de son sommeil. Son frère n'était pas dans la chambre. La plupart du temps, c'était lui le premier à se lever, Dean préfèrant, de loin, profiter du lit le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant, le jour n'était pas encore levé et Sam dû constater que son aîné n'avait certainement pas dormi de la nuit. Il bondit hors de son lit et fonça dans la salle de bain. Une fois sa douche prise, il s'assit devant un café bien chaud et pianota sans grand interêt sur son ordinateur. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les persiennes, il attrappa le portable et composa le numéro de son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la sonnerie du téléphone que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sous le visage épuisé de son aîné.

- Où étais-tu?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit l'aîné, depuis quand c'est interdit?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre au risque de déclancher une dispute, Sam se contenta de baisser la tête sur son écran. Il devait lui parler mais pas dans ce genre de conditions.

Dean s'engouffra dans la salle de bain tandis que son jeune frère cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet en douceur. Il le trouva en furetant sur le net.

- Tu savais que dans la Bible, l'archange Gabriel est l'annonciateur de nouvelles, cria-t-il, pour être sûr que son aîné entende, il serait l'ange de la naissance, de la pitié et de la communication sous toutes ses formes.

Dean réapparut dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, le corps encore ruisselant.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il nous a si bien manipulé dans un écran, ironisa-t-il, ça fait partie des communications ça aussi!

- Tu n'es pas drôle, rumina le cadet, j'essai de trouver une explication à tout ce bordel et toi...

- Tu perds ton temps, coupa le plus âgé, ça doit faire un bon moment que plus rien ne va là-haut! Les démons peuvent buter les humains comme ça leurs chante, Lucifer est en ballade sur Terre et maintenant, les anges se paient royalement notre tête! Comment tu peux trouver une explication à ce genre de merdier?

Sam secoua négativement la tête sans quitter son écran du regard.

- Tu es un cas désespèré, Dean! Fit-il, en soupirant.

- Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives, lança l'aîné, en agitant le menton vers l'ordinateur, qu'est qu'il y a d'autre sur Gabriel?

Ravi d'avoir poussé la curiosité de son frère, le cadet se pencha sur l'article.

- Gabriel serait le messager de Dieu, l'ange de la résurrection et de la pitié, lut-il, en esquissant une légère grimace, il régit la magie, les visions, les voyages astraux. Il choisit les missions des âmes et les aide à s'incarner en les enseignant sur leur nouvelle vie. On dit que c'est lui qui met son doigt sur la bouche pour effacer tout souvenir d'autres vies et...

- Stop! S'écria Dean, comme s'il en avait assez, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit du mème Gabriel dont on parle!

- J'en ai bien peur, Dean! Et si tu comprends ce qui est écrit, certaines choses prennent leurs sens.

- Ah oui! Bah éclaire-moi parce que, là, je suis complètement larguer!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- Annonciateur de nouvelles! Répéta-t-il, réincarnation, magie, visions!

- Hou! Lança l'aîné, en simulant un air impressionné, je suis au bord de l'admiration!

- Dean!

- Quoi! Tu veux me faire avaler que ce mec serait à l'origine de nos réincarnations dans le but d'être les hôtes de Lucifer et Michael, grogna Dean, bah voyons! Tu veux que je te dise! Ce type n'en a rien à cirer de nous et de tout le reste! Pour lui, nous sommes des pions sur un énorme échiquier et il s'amuse comme un bébé avec son hochet!

Sam leva les mains en guise d'impuissance.

- Tu es déconcertant, tu sais ça! Fit-il, en soupirant, je veux te faire comprendre qu'il y a une explication pour toute chose et que, peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, on a une chance de s'en sortir tous les deux.

L'aîné secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu te leurres, mon pauvre! Laissa-t-il entendre, et si tu cherches encore un moyen de sauver nos vies, laisse tomber! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes au coeur de cette guerre. Quand Lucifer s'apercevra que tu n'as plus rien de démon en toi, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi quand à moi! Bah tu connais la suite!

Sam allait protester quand son grand frère attrappa sa veste et l'enfila rapidement.

- J'ai faim! Tu viens!

Il quitta la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui sans attendre la réponse de son cadet. Seul, Sam ne savait plus comment faire avec son aîné. Dean était furieux contre tout ce qui arrivait, à juste titre, mais il se refusait de voir un avenir et pour le plus jeune, c'était une façon importante d'affronter cette guerre. A contre coeur, il referma son ordinateur et rejoignit son frère dans l'Impala.

Un mois aprés la mort d'Ellen et Jo.

Assis devant un feu de cheminée, Dean en était à sa quatrième bière. Son frère et lui venaient de décimer un nid de vampires. Aprés avoir roulé toute la nuit, ils avaient élus domicile dans une cabane isolée dans les bois de Deer Lodge, une petite ville du Montana. Epuisés, légèrement blessés, ils attendaient le jour pour reprendre la route. La mort d'Ellen et Jo les avaient plus affecté qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer, tous les deux. Si, au moins, le colt avait marché, elles n'auraient pas donné leurs vies pour rien mais les deux frères se sentaient encore plus coupables surtout depuis la libération du troisième cavalier. Plusieurs carnages avaient eu lieu depuis, un peu partout, dans le pays. Les morts se comptaient par milliers.

Il gelait à pierre fente dehors. Heureusement pour eux, il restait un peu de bois sur le côté de la vieille cabane. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'aîné fixait machinalement les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée tandis que Sam vérifiait les issues protégées d'une ligne de sel. Un pentagramme était dessiné sur le sol, juste devant la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai réussi à appeler Bobby quand j'étais dehors, déclara le cadet, c'est une chance puisque que les réseaux n'ont pas l'air fiables dans cette région.

- Il n'y a plus de réseau? S'étonna Dean, en se redressant.

- Si mais par intermittance! Je suppose que c'est à cause des montagnes!

Il y eu un court silence puis le plus jeune reprit aussitôt.

- Bobby pense que Lucifer serait à Burlington, au Kansas, finit-il par dire, en guettant la réaction de son aîné.

- Ah oui et qu'est ce qu'il lui fait penser ça?

Sam prit le temps de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Hormis le fait qu'il y a eu un effroyable tremblement de terre dans la ville, certaines personnes auraient aperçu une étoile trés sombre tomber dans un lac, deux jours avant que tout s'effondre.

Dean commençait à trouver les informations de son vieil ami trés intéressantes. Il posa sa bouteille de bière sur la petite table pour remettre une bûche dans le feu.

- Le quatrième cavalier! Dit-il, comme si plus rien ne l'étonnait, maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis, on peut s'attendre à d'avantage de carnage.

- Oui, je sais mais...je pense que ce serait idiot d'y aller seulement nous trois, avoua le cadet, la dernière fois, ça a failli mal tourner.

- Je sais! C'est pour ça que dés qu'on sera sorti de cette ville, on va appeler Bobby pour qu'il nous trouve le maximum de chasseurs pour nous venir en aide, proposa Dean, je ne commettrai pas la mème erreur.

Au moment où Sam allait prendre la parole, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un rôdait autour de la vieille cabane. Avec le plus de précaution possible, les deux frères s'armèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas prudent d'agir ainsi mais ce n'était pas, non plus, dans leur nature de rester cacher devant le danger. Ils se séparèrent dans un commun accord silencieux. Sam fit lentement le tour de la petite maison tandis que son aîné se dirigeait vers le bois où il avait camouffler sa voiture. Arrivé à la hauteur du véhicule, il vit un jeune homme qui tentait de démarrer l'Impala. Dean tendit son fusil en direction du pare-brise.

- Sors de là! Cria-t-il, je veux voir tes mains!

Le jeune homme fut surpris et sursauta légèrement. Sans broncher, il obeit, les mains sur la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit-il, sans lever les yeux vers le jeune chasseur.

- Bah voyons! Retorqua l'aîné, je suis curieux de connaître ton excuse.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il fait trés froid, grogna le jeune voleur, je cherchai juste un coin pour me réchauffer.

- En bidouillant les fils de ma bagnole! Question mensonge, tu repasseras, mec!

Le jeune homme esquissa un grimace en soupirant.

- Tu es tout seul, demanda l'aîné, en s'approchant.

- Oui, monsieur! Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je cherchai...

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, coupa Sam, en les rejoignant.

Il tenait fermement les bras d'une jeune femme qui semblait se débattre inutilement.

- Tiens, tiens! Je te croyais seul! Ironisa Dean, en poussant le jeune étranger contre la voiture, qu'est ce que tu cherchais exactement?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le journal de John tomba de la poche du jeune homme. L'aîné crispa la mâchoire et empoigna le jeune voleur par le col.

- Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça? S'énerva-t-il, qui es-tu?

Devant le silence de l'inconnu, Dean perdit patience. Il posa le canon de son fusil sur la joue de l'étranger et reposa la question avec plus de fermeté.

- S'il vous plait, non! S'écria la jeune femme, ne faites pas ça!...On cherchait une voiture pour aller en ville.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Ils ne les croyaient pas. Dean ramassa le journal et le mit dans sa poche puis attrappa brutalement le bras du jeune voleur.

- On va terminer cette petite conversation à l'intérieur, décrèta-t-il, en l'entraînant dans la cabane.

Solidement attachés sur une chaise, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis une bonne heure. L'aîné avait posé le journal sur la table et regardait les deux jeunes inconnus comme s'il attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

- Il y a pas mal d'objets en argent dans le coffre, des croix anciennes qui peuvent rapporter gros à des petits voleurs mais vous, déclara Dean, en agitant son couteau vers eux, vous ne prenez qu'un simple journal.

Le jeune homme le toisa d'un regard provocateur.

- Il se trouve que ce journal m'appartient, lança-t-il, d'un air sérieux, je l'ai en ma possession depuis que...

- Tais-toi! On n'a pas le droit! Le coupa la jeune femme, en lui tapant rageusement sur le pied avec son talon.

Les deux frères ne savaient plus quoi penser de ces jeunes gens qui semblaient en savoir beaucoup plus qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. Sam fit signe à son grand frère pour qu'il le rejoigne dans la pièce voisine.

- T'en penses quoi? S'enquit-il, décontenancé par l'attitude du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir peur.

- Je suppose qu'ils nous prennent, nous-mème, pour des voleurs, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il prétend que le journal lui appartienne mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il n'a pas prit les couteaux en argent et tout ce qui représentait de la valeur.

- Il s'apprêtait quand mème à voler la voiture, remarqua Sam, en soupirant.

- Aprés avoir été dans le coffre, prit le journal de papa pour le mettre dans sa poche et ensuite, il pique la bagnole, non, Sammy! Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez ces deux là! Je pense qu'on va devoir jouer franc-jeu pour en savoir plus!

Il retourna dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir en face de deux jeunes prisonniers.

- Trés bien! Fit-il, en jouant volontairement avec son couteau, nous savons que vous savez alors ne perdons pas de temps inutile et passons aux choses sérieuses! Qui êtes-vous?

Aprés quelques hésitations mal dissimulées, la jeune femme répondit d'une voix trés calme.

- Je m'appelle Mona et lui, c'est mon cousin, Jimmy! Nous sommes chasseurs!

Sam fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son frère.

- Et le journal! Pourquoi le vouliez vous?

- Il est à nous ce journal, bordel! S'énerva le jeune homme, on en a besoin!

A bout de nerf, Dean frappa violemment sur la table.

- J'en ai ma claque de tes mensonges! On veut la vérité! S'écria-t-il, en adoptant son regard le plus dur.

Mona semblait trés inquiète quand à son jeune cousin, il paraissait plutôt serein.

- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir si votre journal est dans le coffre, à sa place? Suggéra-t-il, calmement, je pourrai récupèrer le mien.

Il avait parlé sur un ton presque moqueur. Il esquissa un petit sourire arrogant.

- Pour des chasseurs qui ont la réputation d'être infaillibles, je trouve que vous avez commis pas mal d'erreur, continua-t-il, sous le regard incendiaire de Dean, si j'avais été un démon, je vous aurai envoyé voler en sortant de la voiture. C'est une faute de jeune premier que vous avez commis.

L'aîné émit un bruit sourd et grognon qui émana de sa gorge. Mais Jimmy ne semblait pas impressionner.

- Oh, ça! C'est sûrement parce qu'un démon n'aurait pas pu en sortir, lança le cadet, en croisant les bras, depuis la mort de Ruby, Dean a renforcé la voiture avec des pentagrammes en dessous de chaque siège et un fil de fer pur dans chaque porte.

- Donc, si tu avais été un démon, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, du schnock! Rumina l'aîné, en se tournant vers son frère, tu devrais aller voir dans le coffre. Ils ont peut-être pris autre chose.

Sam prit une arme puis quitta la petite cabane. Pendant ce temps, Dean attrappa le journal et l'ouvrit machinalement. Mais les deux jeune gens le regardaient d'un air inquièt.

- Mon père avait peut-être le mème goùt en journal que le vôtre, plaisanta Mona, d'un air timide.

Dean parcourut le petit livre qu'il connaissait par coeur puis leva les yeux vers les jeunes prisonniers.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es une meilleure menteuse que ton cousin, dit-il, sous le regard furieux du jeune homme.

Sam revint trés vite et remit soigneusement le sel devant la porte.

- Apparemment, ces jeunes gens ne mentaient pas! Fit-il, en sortant le journal de sa veste, il était encore dans le coffre.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains étaient bien le journal de John puisqu'il venait de lire quelques pages. Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit le journal que Sam venait d'apporter.

- Oh mince! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? S'étonna le cadet, c'est les deux mèmes!

L'aîné se tourna vers les deux jeunes prisonniers, une étincelle de colère dans le regard.

Treizième chapitre

La jeune femme fit un mouvement de recul quand elle vit l'aîné s'approcher d'eux en armant son révolver.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications pour que le mème journal se retrouve en double, grogna celui-ci, en posant son arme sur le front du jeune homme.

- Euh, Dean! Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'inquièta son cadet, à quoi tu penses?

- Soit notre ami Gabriel s'amuse encore avec nos nerfs, soit ces deux crapules viennent d'une autre époque! Lança Dean, sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard, cinq secondes, c'est tout ce que tu as pour me dire tout ce que tu sais!

Jimmy gardait son attitude désinvolte tandis que sa jeune cousine semblait mal à l'aise. Elle paniqua quand l'aîné commença son compte à rebours.

- Cinq!

- Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait! Le supplia-t-elle, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Quatre!

- Te gène pas! Tire! Le provoqua le jeune homme, un sourire aux les lèvres.

- Trois!

- S'il vous plait! Insista Mona, mais cette fois à l'adresse de Sam.

- Deux!

- Dean! On devrait peut-être...

- Un!...By by!

- C'est bon, je vais tout vous dire! S'écria la jeune femme, avant que Dean ne s'apprête à tirer.

Son cousin se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant d'un regard furieux.

- Non, Mona! On ne doit pas!

Il y eu un court silence puis Dean releva son arme.

- La ferme! Rumina-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, je t'écoute!

Celle-ci jeta un dernier regard en direction de son cousin.

- Nous avons fait un bond de vingt cinq ans en arrière, expliqua-t-elle, c'était la seule chose à faire parce que la guerre n'en finit plus et beaucoup trop de monde meurt chaque jour.

- Quoi! Tu veux dire que la guerre continue encore dans vingt cinq ans! S'étonna Sam, mais c'est incroyable!

- Ce qui est incroyable, c'est qu'on ait tenu jusque là, remarqua Jimmy, au départ, nous étions si peu mais au fil du temps, les chasseurs ont formé d'autres chasseurs et le nombre a considérablement augmenté. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour les voir périr comme des pantins à chaque attaque! Alors quand Castiel nous a proposé de revenir au moment qui a tout fait basculer, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour rencontrer les deux grandes légendes...les Winchester!

Il avait parlé avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

- Arrête Jimmy! Ce n'est pas le moment! Intervint Mona, en se tournant vers Dean, il faut avouer que Castiel était réticent à cette idée mais vous avez insisté pour que quelqu'un revienne à cette époque pour vous prévenir.

Sam se redressa d'un trait.

- Dean est encore en vie dans votre monde!

- Oui, bien sûr! C'est lui qui dirige l'armée! Répondit la jeune femme, comme si celà était évident.

Un large sourire vint éclaircir le visage du cadet. Son frère allait vivre et cette idée lui procurait un énorme soulagement. Pour Dean, c'était diffèrent. Il s'était vu mourir des mains de son propre frère. Il en conclut donc que Sam était bien redevenu un humain normal ce qui avait empêché Lucifer de le prendre pour hôte.

- Tu as parlé d'un moment qui a tout fait basculer, demanda-t-il, c'est quand?

- Demain, à Burlington! Il va y avoir d'autre séisme trés violents, déclara Mona, quand vous arriverez en ville, votre ami Bobby sera déjà sur place avec d'autres chasseurs. La bataille sera sanglante mais vous y parviendrez et tuerez Lucifer. Les quatre cavaliers disparaitront aussitôt.

Les deux frères se jetèrent des regards surpris.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait toujours la guerre à ton époque, s'étonna Sam, en fronçant les sourcils, comment est ce possible si Lucifer est mort?

Mona et Jimmy se regardèrent comme si une certaine crainte les empêchaient d'avouer la suite.

- Je ne sens plus mes mains, déclara la jeune femme, en grimaçant.

Aprés quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sam se pencha sur elle et retira ses liens.

- Tes poignets saignent! Dit-il, en soupirant, je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su...

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, j'en ai connu d'autre, le coupa gentiment Mona.

Elle semblait observer le visage du jeune chasseur comme si elle cherchait à graver chaque trait dans sa mémoire.

- Venez! La trousse à pharmacie se trouve dans l'autre pièce.

Seul avec Jimmy, l'aîné le défia d'un regard méfiant avant de ranger son arme. Il sortit son couteau et coupa les liens puis s'assit en face de lui en continuant à l'observer comme s'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui.

- Alors, comme ça tu es chasseur! Qui t'a formé?

- Mon père!

- Qui est-ce?

- Un sâle con! Lança le jeune homme, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Dean se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Quelle reconnaissance! Fit-il, d'un air agacé.

Jimmy ne releva pas. De retour dans la pièce principale, Sam avait bandé les poignets de la jeune femme. Avant de s'asseoir, il jeta une bûche dans le feu.

- Trés bien! Où en étions-nous? Ah oui, Lulu a passé l'arme à gauche, les cavaliers se sont évaporés et on ne doit pas intervenir et laisser ces salopards s'en sortir! C'est bien ça! Ironisa froidement l'aîné, en croisant les bras. Vous êtes de quel côté?

- Dean! Soupira son jeune frère, mal à l'aise.

Le cadet se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

- En fait, on aimerait bien savoir comment ça va se passer, fit-il, parce qu'on a déjà essayé de tuer Lucifer avec le colt mais sans succés. Et puis Dean a raison, s'il meurt, pourquoi nous empêcher d'y aller?

Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Jimmy décida de prendre la parole.

- Ce sera un leurre! Avoua-t-il, Lucifer va maquiller sa mort.

- Hein! Tu veux bien répèter! S'étonna l'aîné, avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Jimmy poussa un soupir exaspéré en se tournant vers sa cousine.

- Tu vois! Qu'est ce que je te disais? Mème vingt cinq ans plus jeune, c'est le mème crétin borné!

- Hé! S'énerva l'aîné, en bondissant sur ses jambes, on te trouve en train de trafiquer ma bagnole et maintenant, tu veux nous faire avaler tes salades! Qui nous dit que tu es bien ce que tu prétends être, petit merdeux?

Jimmy se leva d'un trait et défia l'aîné d'un regard noir de colère.

- On est là parce que c'était ton idée! S'écria-t-il, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, c'est toi qui a convaincu Castiel et c'est encore toi qui nous a ordonné de prendre le journal de John! Si on ne l'avait pas eu sur nous, on aurait pu finir notre travail sans que vous vous doutiez de quoique que ce soit! Mais non! Monsieur n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête!

Dean crispa la mâchoire de colère et fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Fous ton cul sur cette chaise et ferme ta grande gueule!

Jimmy tenta de le défier mais finit par abandonner quand il aperçut une étincelle de furie dans le regard vert de son interlocuteur. Ce fut à contre coeur qu'il reprit place à côté de sa cousine. Sam qui avait observé toute la scène, en conclut que Jimmy devait bien connaître le Dean du futur pour ne pas le provoquer dans l'état ou l'aîné se trouvait actuellement. Il se leva à son tour et tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ecoute! On arrivera à rien de cette façon, dit-il, calmement, on va les laisser nous donner leurs explications et ensuite on verra, ok?

Reprenant un semblant de calme, l'aîné retourna à sa place sans lâcher Jimmy du regard.

Ce fut Mona qui décida de reprendre la parole.

- Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pu le faire mais quelqu'un a prévenu Lucifer que Michael était en Dean depuis sa naissance, avoua-t-elle, ce qui l'a poussé à simuler sa mort à Burlington. Aprés ça, tout le monde pensait que l'apocalypse était bel et bien finie sauf vous deux. Vous avez été trés septiques pendant plusieurs mois mais au bout de deux longues années sans l'apparition d'un démon, vous avez fini par vous y faire.

Elle marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussitôt.

- Pendant ce temps, Lucifer a enlevé un jeune garçon qu'il a soumis au sang de démon et a attendu quinze ans pour en faire son hôte. Il avait aussi eu le temps de rassembler toute une armée.

Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais que Michael allait le tuer, s'étonna Sam, un peu perdu.

- Non, aprés la bataille de Burlington, Michael a quitté le corps de votre frère, continua la jeune femme, et puis...tellement de choses se sont passé dans vos vies que...personne ne s'attendait à revoir Lucifer ressurgir aprés tant d'années, pas mème vous!

- Les parents de Mona ont été tué par la première attaque de ce fumier, avoua Jimmy, elle n'avait que cinq ans quand mon père l'a recueilli. C'est à ce moment là que ce sâle con est devenu obsédé par sa vengeance.

- Euh, qui? S'enquit le cadet, légèrement surpris.

- Mon père! C'est un chasseur mais depuis ce drame il nous a élevé comme de vrais soldats, déclara Jimmy, d'un air écoeuré, ce type est dénué de sentiment.

L'aîné poussa un soupir puis se leva lentement.

- C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, remarqua-t-il, avec une légère grimace, notre père nous a élevé de la mème façon mais sans son rigoureux entraînement, nous serions morts depuis longtemps.

- Venant de ta part, ça ne me surprend pas! Retorqua Jimmy, sur un ton ironique, mais dans cette bénéfique éducation, on ne nous apprend pas à survivre aprés la mort de nos proches et encore moins, à y faire face seul, parce que je n'ai pas eu à compter sur le soutien de mon père quand les démons ont sauvagement assassiné ma mère.

- Hé, mec! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était la meilleure des solutions, lança Dean, en sortant son portable de la poche, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches, des amis. Chaque chasseur a son lot de malheur à porter, on fait avec, c'est tout.

- C'est exact! Renchérit Sam, il faut se raccrocher à tout ce qui nous reste. C'est pourquoi, Dean et moi, on ne serait rien, l'un sans l'autre. Nous le savons tous les deux.

L'aîné se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais appeler Bobby pour lui dire d'annuler son voyage à Burlington, si toutefois, il avale tout ce baratin, déclara-t-il, en soupirant, et puis, je préfère sortir avant que tout le monde se mette à pleurnicher!

Il quitta la petite cabane en claquant la porte. Jimmy poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences! Laissa entendre Sam, il peut paraître rustre au premier abord mais je ne connais personne qui soit plus humain que lui.

- On ne doit pas parler du mème Dean Winchester! Celui de mon époque n'est qu'un...

- Jimmy! Le coupa sa jeune cousine, le regard indigné.

Exaspéré, le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes et fonça vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu? L'interrogea le cadet, parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler à Dean en ce moment surtout que vous me semblé de vraies piles électriques tous les deux!

- J'ai un message à lui remettre de sa part, avoua Jimmy, en grimaçant, je sens qu'il va beaucoup aimé!

Il quitta la petite cabane aprés avoir pris le journal de John.

Quatorzième chapitre

Dés que le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, Sam se tourna vers Mona.

- Lui parler de quoi? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jimmy et Dean ont eu une conversation avant notre départ, répondit la jeune femme, j'ignore de quoi celà retourne.

Le cadet poussa un léger soupir en se levant.

- Je suppose qu'une bonne tasse de café chaud te ferait du bien, laissa-t-il entendre, en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Oh oui, merci! Accepta Mona, sans le quitter du regard.

Elle prit la tasse et glissa ses deux mains autour comme pour se les rechauffer.

- Alors, dis-moi! C'est Mona comment? Je connais peut-être tes parents.

La jeune femme toussota légèrement aprés avoir bu une gorgée du liquide chaud.

- Désolée! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, déclara-t-elle, à cause de...

Elle semblait chercher le mot adéquat.

- L'effet papillon! Supposa Sam, bien sûr, je comprend.

- Oui, c'est ça! Certaine intervention pourrait être désastreuse pour le futur.

Il y eu un court silence puis Sam reprit calmement.

- Tu es chasseuse pourtant, tu me sembles tellement fragile.

- Ce n'était pas l'avis des démons que j'ai tué, déclara Mona, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

D'abord surpris, Sam écata d'un rire franc. La jeune femme semblait subjuguée par le cadet.

Il faisait tellement froid que Dean dû s'installer dans l'Impala pour appeler Bobby. Aprés avoir démarrer la voiture, il profita du chauffage quelques secondes. Comme il l'avait pensé, le vieux chasseur s'était montré plutôt septique quand à cette histoire mais, par prudence, il avait fini par accepter de rester chez lui alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Je suis comme toi, Bobby, avoua l'aîné, mais à la radio, ils disent que la ville est entièrement ravagée par les seismes. Les rescapés ont évacués la ville depuis un moment déjà. Je sais que...

Il se stoppa quand Jimmy vint s'asseoir sur le côté passager.

- Te gênes surtout pas! Grogna-t-il, mécontent, dégage de ma bagnole!

- Oh, ça va! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais monté dedans, lança Jimmy, en haussant les épaules.

Dean lui adressa un regard mêlé de surprise et de colère.

- On sera chez toi demain soir, fit-il, à son vieil ami au bout du fil.

Il rangea le portable dans sa poche et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il, froidement.

- J'ai encore un message a te délivrer, avoua Jimmy, en lui tendant le journal.

L'aîné jeta un regard sur le journal puis leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Je croyais que sans ça, tu ne te serais pas fait prendre, lança-t-il, en agitant la main vers le petit carnet brun, et maintenant, tu as un message a me donner. Tu mens à ta propre cousine!...Un message de la part de qui, d'ailleurs?

- De toi! Enfin, de ton futur toi!...Mona ne doit pas être au courant, déclara le jeune homme, au départ, je devais venir seul mais, à la dernière minute, tu as changé d'avis! Allez savoir pourquoi! Tout est dedans!

Dean crispa la mâchoire et attrappa le journal d'un coup sec.

- Je connais chacune des pages que contient ce journal et je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble à un message quelconque!

- Pourtant, c'est là dedans!

L'aîné poussa un soupir exaspèré puis fit défiler les feuilles sous ses yeux. Il fut attiré par la doublure du carnet qui lui semblait un peu plus épais qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans faire attention à son voisin, il prit son couteau et fit une petite entaille dans le carton fin du journal. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit une petite lettre, pliée en quatre, glissée entre la couverture et le carton fin. Jimmy demeurait étrangement silencieux, observant toutes les réactions du jeune chasseur. L'aîné déplia la lettre et, sans vraiment lire le contenu, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la signature.

- C'est bien mon écriture, reconnut-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et alors? Ca dit quoi? S'enquit aussitôt Jimmy, en se penchant sur le papier.

Dean replia la lettre en toisant son jeune passager.

- Apparemment, tu ne l'as pas lu, dit-il, calmement, alors, c'est qu'il avait...que j'avais mes raisons!

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard furieux.

- Des raisons! Tu n'as jamais eu de vrais raisons! Fulmina-t-il, juste l'envie d'emmerder son monde, quelque soit l'époque!

L'aîné esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

- Si tu le dis! Laissa-t-il entendre, en agitant le menton vers la cabane, maintenant, t'es gentil, tu dégages!

Jimmy lui lança son regard le plus furieux et quitta la voiture en claquant brutalement la portière. Dés qu'il fut enfin seul, Dean déplia lentement la lettre, avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'allait-il découvrir encore?

"Salut toi...ou moi, comme tu préfères!

Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai mûrement réfléchi quand à la date où je devais t'envoyer mes messagers mais avant la bataille de Burlington me semblait la meilleure, surtout que nous y avons perdu Bobby. Sauver la peau de ce vieux renard n'était pas du superflu pour moi!

Donc, comme te l'a dit Jimmy, nous sommes toujours en pleine guerre à cause de Lucifer qui nous a jouer un sâle tour. Il est resté dans l'ombre quinze ans, ce salopard, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sam parce que nos vies avaient pris une tournure tellement agréable que j'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air, mais Michael est venu me rendre visite dix ans aprés la soi-disant mort de Lucifer. Il disait que quelque chose se tramait et qu'on devait être prêt au cas où ça tournerait mal mais j'ai refusé...j'ai dis non, mon pote! J'ai refusé que Michael me prenne encore pour son hôte, je l'ai mème chasser de chez moi. Résultat, quand Lucifer a pu prendre possession de son nouveau receptacle, il a commencé par tuer Sam et sa femme. Je suis arrivé juste pour sauver leur petite fille. De son côté, Michael avait pris un hôte au hasard, par ma faute, et devine quoi! C'est Lulu qui a gagné! Inutile de te dire que je m'en veux! J'ai pris les mauvaises décisions qui ont tué Sam, sa femme, la mienne et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que quelques villes qui tiennent encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant que...enfin, t'as compris! Une seule chose m'importait: venger Sam! J'ai tout sacrifié pour tenter d'y parvenir et j'ai mis ce monde dans la panade avec mes conneries.

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai envoyé deux gosses au lieu de chasseurs expérimentés. Tout simplement parce que Castiel ne pourra pas les faire revenir. Et, crois-moi, vu la bataille qui se prépare, ils seront plus en sécurité à ton époque qu'à la mienne et je veux les savoir en vie quand tout sera détruit ici. Disons que ce sera une maigre consolation pour la misérable vie que je leur ai offert. J'en ai voulu à papa de nous avoir trimballer à travers le pays, à nous donner des ordres comme à des soldats, de vouloir se venger à tout prix. Bah, crois-le ou non mais je suis bien pire que lui et ce n'est pas Jimmy qui me contredira! Et oui, mec! T'as saisi! Cet emmerdeur à la grande gueule, c'est ton fils. Quand à Mona, c'est la fille de Sam.

Bon, quand tu te seras resaisi, mec, va falloir que tu prennes les choses en main et prend les bonnes décisions parce que je n'ai pas su le faire.

Ah oui, j'allais oublié! Si Castiel ne peut plus les faire revenir c'est parce qu'il est le seul ange qui reste et sans les autres, ses pouvoirs diminuent, il s'affaiblit de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ange, sache que Gabriel va rejoindre nos rangs et c'est important que tu le saches comme ça, tu gagneras un temps précieux. Je l'ai soupçonné d'avoir mouchardé à Lucifer que Michael était déjà en moi mais je m'étais largement trompé. J'ignore encore qui l'a fait.

Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit! Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si tu avoues tout à Sam ou pas. Je sais, je te laisse encore plus de poids sur les épaules mais, je ne te le répèterais jamais assez: ne recommet pas les mème erreurs que moi!

Le remord qui ronge mes vieux os me détruit un peu plus chaque jour. Si j'avais écouté Michael, on n'en serait pas là et je coulerai des jours heureux avec ma femme et mon fils. Sam serait encore en vie.

Tu ne te voyais pas vieillir! Là, c'est encore pire, non seulement tu es un vieux chasseur aigri mais en plus, tu es désespèrément seul.

Les cartes sont entre tes mains, je ne dis pas que tu as un bon jeu mais tu dois absolument gagner!

Ton toi du futur!"

Il fallut à Dean, plusieurs minutes pour que tous les mots de cette lettre prennent leur place dans sa tête. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il replia calmement le papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche puis posa les mains sur le volant. Respirer, il devait penser à respirer parce que son coeur frappait violemment dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était nouée et c'était sans compter cette affreuse envie de hurler. Jamais il n'avait maudit quelqu'un comme il se maudissait à cet instant.

Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme, il sortit de la voiture et prit le chemin de la cabane. Ce fut d'un air décontracté qu'il entra mais son regard furieux trahissait ses émotions.

- On part de bonne heure demain matin! Décréta-t-il, en se plaçant devant la fenêtre, je prend le premier tour de garde.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Jimmy puis se retourna vers son aîné. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé pour que son frère soit encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était en sortant de la vieille cabane. Dés qu'il fut assez prés de son aîné pour que les deux jeunes gens n'entendent pas leur conversation, il n'hésita pas à aller droit au but.

- Il avait un message pour toi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Aucune importance!

- Dean! Arrête! On avait dit, plus de mensonge!

L'aîné poussa un long soupir puis leva les yeux vers son jeune frère. Ce fut à cet instant que celui-ci put entrevoir le désespoir dans les prunelles vertes du jeune chasseur.

- Demain...chez Bobby, je te dirais tout!...Pour l'instant...j'ai besoin de faire le point!

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il savait pertinemment que Dean n'était pas en état de parler, quoiqu'il ait pu apprendre sur leur futur. Il tapota amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère puis s'éloigna vers la couverture qui allait lui servir de lit puisque Mona occupait le seul lit de la cabane.

De son côté, Jimmy observait silencieusement les deux frères. Il paraissait surpris de leur complicité. Resistant à l'envie d'aller demander à Dean ce que contenait cette lettre, il esquissa une grimace et se coucha à contre coeur.

Le soleil n'était mème pas levé quand l'Impala quitta Deer Lodge. Aprés avoir dormi quelques heures, Dean se concentrait sur sa conduite dans un silence qui embarassa son jeune frère. Seule, la radio laissait du Foreigner envahir l'habitacle. Sam jetait des coups d'oeil à l'arrière où Mona et Jimmy étaient assis. Depuis la veille, il n'avait cessé de détailler le visage du jeune homme.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de nous donner le nom de tes parents mais...c'est étrange, tu me rappelles quelqu'un mais je ne saurais pas dire qui.

Mal à l'aise, Jimmy pouvait voir le regard de l'aîné le fixer dans le rétroviseur.

- Ne t'aventure pas dans cette conversation avec notre jeune ami, lança Dean, un sourire en coin, il se trouve que son père est un sâle con.

- Dean! S'indigna Sam, gêné.

L'aîné secoua la tête en poussant un petit soupir.

- Moi aussi, j'ai pensé, à un certain moment, que papa était un...sâle con, avoua le cadet, mais j'ai compris, bien trop tard, pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Peut-être que Jimmy ne voit qu'une façade de son père, celle qu'il veut lui laisser voir.

- Merci pour ta psychologie à deux balles, Sammy! Rumina l'aîné, tout le monde se sent beaucoup mieux!

Un autre silence, encore plus pesant, vint s'instaurer entre eux.

Alors qu'il roulait sur les routes désertes du Montana, un violent éclair frappa à quelques mètres, devant eux. Pris par surprise, Dean fit une embardée et freina d'un coup sec. Au beau milieu du chemin terreux, on pouvait voir le corps d'un homme, allongé à mème le sol.

- Mais c'est quoi ça? Lança Sam, étonné.

- Vous ne bougez pas de là! Ordonna l'aîné, en attrappant le colt.

Il sortit prudemment de la voiture et s'avança vers l'inconnu, en restant sur ses gardes. De son côté, le cadet s'était armé d'un révolver et du couteau, prêt à intervenir.

Dean crut reconnaître une silhouette mais n'en fut certain que quand il se posta devant lui.

- Castiel!

L'ange ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels et une grande balafre creusait sa joue. Il semblait gravement blessé et perdait abondamment son sang. L'aîné comprit que ce Castiel ne pouvait venir que du futur. Il agita la main vers la voiture pour demander aux occupants de venir le rejoindre. A peine arrivée prés d'eux, Mona se jeta sur l'ange.

- Mon Dieu, Castiel!

Jimmy se pencha sur lui et observa minutieusement ses blessures.

- Que c'est-il passé?

Sam aida l'ange à se relever doucement mais celui-ci toussota à plusieurs reprises, crachant son sang. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et dû prendre un instant avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Nous...avons perdu! Dit-il, entre deux grimaces.

- Et mon père? S'enquit Jimmy, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mort! Il a été...écartelé!

A ces mots, Dean ravala difficilement sa salive. C'était donc ainsi qu'il devait finir! Attristée par la nouvelle, Mona éclata en sanglots. Son cousin glissa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Castiel se tourna avec peine vers l'aîné et tendit une main vers lui pour attrapper la veste du jeune chasseur. Il tira dessus pour le forcer à se baisser. Sans protester, Dean se pencha et tendit l'oreille.

- Tout est ta faute! Murmura-t-il, avant de s'effondrer.

Abasourdi, l'aîné devint soudainement blafard. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les autres qui avaient certainement tout entendu.

Quinzième chapitre

C'était l'aube mais le ciel était encore obscurci. Dean ne releva pas la tête immédiatement, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter les regards qu'il sentaient posés sur lui. Castiel était inerte au sol, baignant dans son sang.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là? S'étonna Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais son aîné ne répondait pas, mal à l'aise devant la situation.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la question? Lança Jimmy, sur un ton acerbe, tu dois être au courant! Il a dû tout te dire dans cette lettre.

- Quelle lettre? S'enquit le cadet, de plus en plus perdu.

Dean se redressa de toute sa hauteur et inspecta les alentours.

- Je t'ai déjà dis...demain...chez Bobby! Laissa-t-il entendre, sans le regarder, en attendant, il faut enterré ce bougre avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.

- Quoi! S'écria Jimmy, l'enterré! Mais il s'agit de Castiel!

A bout de nerf, l'aîné poussa un soupir contrarié avant de jeter son regard le plus menaçant vers le jeune homme.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant! Grogna-t-il, mais si on l'emmène à l'hôpital, ces imbéciles rendront le corps à la famille de son hôte et je ne crois pas que ce soit une trés bonne idée. Alors, je vais aller lui creuser une tombe dans ces bois et toi...tu fous ton cul dans la voiture et tu ne la ramènes plus! Est ce que j'ai été assez clair ou il faut que j'utilise la manière forte pour que tu fermes enfin ta grande gueule?

Sam se leva lentement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ecoute! Je te sens vraiment à cran, là! Fit-il, j'ignore ce que tu sais mais tu devrais te calmer. Je vais t'aider à...

- Non! Coupa Dean, je vais le faire. Toi, garde un oeil sur ce...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase puis se dirigea vers l'Impala pour prendre une pelle dans le coffre.

Assis sur une vieille souche, l'aîné demeurait silencieux devant l'amas de terre qui formait, désormais, la dernière demeure de Castiel. Depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre, il n'avait pas encore réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Tristesse, désarroi, peur, tout ce qu'il craignait, le tenaillait par les entrailles. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ce futur qui se dessinait, peu à peu, devant lui.

Il sentit une présence, derrière lui, et bondit sur ses jambes, le colt à la main.

- Ce n'est que moi!

Castiel jeta un regard vers la petite croix légèrement penchée où son nom était grossièrement gravé.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas nous pister, rumina Dean, en évitant le regard de l'ange.

- Vous, non! Mais lui, oui! Avoua celui-ci, en agitant le menton vers la tombe de fortune, j'ai senti sa présence dés qu'il est tombé. J'apprécie que tu ais évité de la peine à la famille de mon hôte.

- Tu étais là! Souffla l'aîné, encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il se détourna comme pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Le monde court à sa perte! Dit-il, tout bas, et j'en serais responsable.

- Ne vois pas les choses de cette façon! Déclara calmement Castiel, essaie de voir au delà des apparences.

- Je te précise que, mème toi, tu m'accuseras! Retorqua Dean, en le pointant du doigt, alors ne me sors pas des trucs que tu regretteras par la suite!

- Ce n'est pas moi mais le Castiel du futur, rectifia l'ange, tout comme c'est le Dean du futur qui commettra une erreur. Ce que j'essai de te dire, c'est que tu as encore une chance de tout changer.

L'aîné secoua négativement la tête.

- Il avait sûrement raison! Fit-il, presqu'à lui-mème, quand j'ai fait ce bond de cinq ans dans le temps, Lucifer m'a fait comprendre que quoique je fasse, je me retrouverai face à lui et je perdrai...les hommes perdront.

- Pas tant que je serai là! Avoua Castiel, avec certitude.

Ce fut alors que Dean se retourna vers lui, en le dévisageant d'un air blasé.

- Ouvre les yeux, Cas! Lança-t-il, en agitant la main vers l'amas de terre, c'est là que tu finiras! Regarde la vérité en face!

Il ramassa la pelle et tourna les talons en direction de la voiture qui attendait sur le côté de la route.

Tout le reste du trajet se termina dans un silence presque religieux. Mona s'était endormie sur les épaules de son cousin. Jimmy n'arrêtait pas de guetter l'aîné, à travers le rétroviseur. Etant le seul à ignorer le véritable enjeu de toute l'histoire, Sam s'était plongé dans un livre pour éviter une énième dispute avec son grand frère. Dean était sur les nerfs et le faisait clairement comprendre dans son mutisme qui rendait l'ambiance insupportable.

Quand il fit la connaissance des deux jeunes gens, Bobby avait, lui aussi, dévisager Jimmy comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Sam avait prit le temps de bien expliquer la situation au vieux chasseur sans omettre la mort du Castiel du futur. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était contenté de rester toujours aussi silencieux, installé prés de la fenêtre.

- Donc, vous êtes coincés à notre époque! En conclut Bobby, en se râclant négligemment la barbe, quelle histoire! Mais...vous êtes ici chez vous aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra!

- C'est trés gentil, articula timidement Mona, on ne voudrait pas vous...

- Non, non, non! Coupa le vieux chasseur, ça ne me gêne absolument pas! Soyez les bienvenus dans mon humble repère de vieux baraudeur.

Il esquissa un petit sourire qui détendit rapidement l'atmosphère. Sam rejoignit son frère prés de la fenêtre et vint se planter devant lui.

- Excuse mon empressement mais j'aimerai savoir de quoi tout ça retourne! Fit-il, Jimmy a parlé d'une lettre. Est ce qu'il y a des informations qui puissent nous aider ou, je ne sais pas, moi, quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser?

Son aîné se leva et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir une lettre pliée. Il semblait hésiter à la tendre à son jeune frère comme si chacun de ses gestes était une erreur de plus à son actif.

- J'aimerai que...ça serait bien si tu...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots adéquats, se sentant observé par le regard inquisiteur de Jimmy. Ce fut avec un petit soupir contrarié qu'il plaça le papier entre les mains de son frère.

- Ne me juge pas! Finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Mais...non...je ne...tu vas où?

- Prendre l'air!

La porte claqua derrière l'aîné qui s'éloignait à grande enjambées vers l'Impala. Inquièt de ce qu'il allait découvrir, Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dehors, observant la silhouette de son grand frère s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre d'un air interrogatif puis décida de s'asseoir.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer! S'enquit Bobby, un peu perdu.

- Oh, et bien...cette lettre a été écrite par Dean...celui du futur, répondit Sam, en grimaçant légèrement, et je dois avouer que c'est assez flippant. Je vais lire une lettre que mon frère va écrire dans vingt cinq ans.

- Trés intéressant! Déclara le vieux chasseur, je suis assez surpris que Dean, quelque soit son âge, ait pensé à écrire, alors, j'espère, au moins, qu'il nous file des informations.

Sans attendre, Sam déplia le papier et prit le temps de lire en silence. Au fil de sa lecture, le teint de son visage commençait à pâlir. Il n'avait pas encore fini de lire qu'il releva la tête vers les deux jeunes gens, en les dévisageant d'un regard mêlé de surprise et d'une certaine tendresse. Voyant qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux sur la lettre et continua en s'agitant sur son siège. Heureusement qu'il était assis, pensa-t-il, en posant le papier sur la table.

- Alors? Demanda Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant de répondre, le cadet se frotta le visage comme pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Son regard se posa sur les deux jeunes gens et s'attarda sur Mona puis, d'un air nonchalent, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et bien, je dirai que...ce n'est pas réjouissant! Finit-il par dire, en poussant un soupir, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la situation est encore plus compliquée que je ne le pensais! Mais juge par toi-mème!

Il prit la lettre et la tendit au vieux chasseur qui ne se fit pas prier pour la lire.

- Il le dit, n'est ce pas? S'enquit Jimmy, avec certitude, qui nous sommes!

Mal à l'aise devant la tournure des évènements, Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il venait d'apprendre que son frère et lui finiront par avoir une vie normale. Une nouvelle vie qui serait, malheureusement, trop courte et tout ce qui en restera, était devant lui. Deux jeunes gens perdus dans une époque qui n'était pas la leur et qui ne savaient plus à qui faire confiance.

- Je le savais! S'énerva Jimmy, il sait depuis hier qui nous sommes et ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid! J'ai eu raison de ne pas trop fonder d'espoir sur son lui plus jeune.

- Jimmy, s'il te plait! Intervint sa cousine, dans le but de le calmer.

Aprés avoir lu la lettre, Bobby leva des yeux abasourdis vers les deux jeunes gens. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, derrière lui.

- Bonté divine! Echappa-t-il, cette lettre est pire qu'une bombe à retardement.

- Justement! Déclara Sam, en se tournant vers Jimmy, étant donné qu'aucun de ces évènements ne sont encore pas arrivés, je suggère qu'on essaie de s'en servir plutôt que de chercher un coupable à tout prix.

Il y eu un court silence puis le cadet repris plus calmement.

- Et puis, sache que Dean ne s'en fiche pas! Je connais mon frère mieux que personne et je sais, exactement, quand il ne va pas bien...et là, je peux t'assurer qu'il est vraiment mal. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'une fois avoir lu cette lettre, il te fasse des promesses qu'il ne sait mème pas comment tenir! On se lance, à l'aveuglette, dans cette guerre. La preuve! On a évité une énorme boulette grâce à toi et...Mona! Lucifer n'a pas pu nous jouer son sâle tour à Burlington mais il faut s'attendre au pire.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de la lettre posée sur la table.

- Nous allons nous servir de ça et de tout ce dont vous savez pour contrer les plans de Lucifer, décrèta-t-il, parce que c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu saches que je suivrais Dean, les yeux fermés, parce que j'ai confiance en lui et, crois-moi, il est loin d'être le père que tu as quitté dans ton présent.

Jimmy ne fit aucun mouvement de protestation. Il esquissa une petite moue contrariée, démontrant ainsi, qu'il n'était pas encore convaincu.

De son côté, Dean n'avait pas envie de revenir chez Bobby. Il n'était pas encore prêt à encaisser les reproches de son jeune frère qu'il entendait déjà résonner dans sa tête. Il avait garé l'Impala non loin d'un bar et comptait bien boire plus que de raison mais, contre toute attente, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de marcher. Il avait besoin de calme, de silence pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Mais, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'arrêterait dans ce lieu. A cette heure tardive de la soirée, personne ne venait dans la petite église du quartier. Pourtant, ses portes semblaient, constamment, ouvertes.

Assis au dernier rang, le front posé sur le dossier du banc de devant, on aurait pu se méprendre et croire qu'il priait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était abattu par ce poid sur ses épaules qui ne faisait qu'augmenter.

- Ce n'est pas facile, n'est ce pas?

L'aîné sursauta aussitôt et fit face à un homme d'église qui devait frôler la cinquantaine. Sa première réaction fut de penser au colt qui était attaché à sa ceinture mais l'arme n'y était plus.

- Ton colt te sera rendu dés que tu franchiras les portes de cette paroisse, remarqua le prêtre, tu es dans un lieu saint, mon fils.

- Qui êtes-vous? s'énerva le jeune chasseur, un simple prêtre ne peut pas...

- C'est exact! Coupa l'homme, en prenant place en face de lui, qui je suis n'a aucune importance. C'est ce que tu veux savoir qui en a et je peux répondre à certaines de tes questions.

Dean esquissa un rire nerveux.

- Répondez déjà à celle que je viens de vous poser! Lâcha-t-il, sur un ton amer, démon? Ange? Archange? En fait, vous avez raison, ça n'a pas d'importance, je les met tous dans le mème sac!

Le prêtre échappa un soupir contrarié.

- Je me sens offensé, dit-il, en affichant un air déçu, mais comme ça vient de toi, Dean, je veux bien te pardonner.

Le jeune homme détailla longuement son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il, en restant sur ses gardes.

Le prêtre prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

- Connais-tu l'histoire de Sarah et Abraham?

- Oh, pitié! Vous comptez me rachever avec des trucs à dormir debout!

Patient, le prêtre attendit calmement que Dean arrête de râler. Résigné, le jeune chasseur commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme mème s'il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression. Il croisa les bras devant lui et fit mine de l'écouter sans manquer de montrer son exaspèration en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'était pas prévu que Sarah rencontre Abraham mais Dieu a envoyé un archange pour que celà se fasse, expliqua le prêtre, parce que leurs descendants étaient trés importants pour l'avenir des hommes.

- Trés intéressant! Ironisa l'aîné, et quel rapport avec moi?

- Tu as appris, récemment, que c'est un cupidon qui a fait se rencontrer tes parents, pour que ton frère et toi veniez au monde.

Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis Dean poussa un soupir.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant, lança-t-il, mais quand je vois le désastre qui est en train de se produire, je me demande si ce n'est pas une vulgaire farce. Vous, les archanges ou anges, peu importe, vous jouez avec la vie des hommes comme on joue au poker. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Zachariah a tout fait pour provoquer l'apocalypse alors qu'on pouvait encore l'arrêter.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses! S'étonna le prêtre, toujours calmement, je savais que tu n'avais pas la Foi, mème si tu as tenté de prier quelque fois. Ton frère a essayé de te convertir, sans succès, mais tu devrais être le premier, pourtant, à y croire puisque tu chasses le mal, sous toutes ses formes. Si le mal existe, le bien aussi.

- Parlons-en du bien! De ces anges qui sont représentés comme des êtres purs! Bah voyons! Il n'y en a qu'un seul d'entre eux en qui j'ai confiance! Un seul! Les autres se sont conduit comme des démons, tuant leurs semblables, torturant les humains ou les laissant mourir comme si c'était normal!

- C'est vrai! Avoua le prêtre, trés peu fier de ce fait, certain ont trahi, d'autre on pris la fuite, mais chaque jour, ceux qui demeurent fidèles se battent à tes côtés sans que tu les vois, ils prennent le mème chemin que toi sans broncher tout en sachant ce qu'ils risquent!

Dean lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Quel chemin?

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu, personnellement, te voir. Seuls, les chemins que tu empruntes, définissent ton avenir, quelque soit tes décisions.

De plus en plus perdu, l'aîné tentait de comprendre mais sont esprit était bien trop embrouillé.

- Qui me dit si ce n'est pas encore une de vos farces douteuses? Lança-t-il, aprés tout, on sait que Lucifer a un informateur dans sa poche. Que ce soit un ange ne m'étonnerait pas dutout. Ca pourrait, trés bien, être vous!

Le prêtre esquissa son plus beau sourire.

- Je pourrai être cette personne mais ce n'est pas le cas et je n'ai que ma parole pour te convaincre, laissa-t-il entendre, par contre, tu es sur la bonne voix.

- Comment ça? Parce que vous savez qui c'est? S'étonna Dean, mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le prêtre disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la petite église. Perplexe, l'aîné ne savait ce qu'il devait en conclure mais cette petite conversation lui avait curieusement fait beaucoup de bien.

Seizième chapitre

La nuit était bien avancée quand Dean gara sa voiture devant la maison de Bobby. Il pensait que tout le monde serait déjà couché mais, à son grand regret, il aperçut son cadet assis sur les escaliers. Apparemment, Sam l'attendait à l'extérieur dans le but de lui parler et celà ne le rassurait pas.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour des reproches! Remarqua-t-il, en grimaçant légèrement, je suis crevé.

- Ca ne sera pas long mais je voulais éclaircir certaines choses avec toi.

Dean leva les yeux en soupirant.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas? Alors, vas-y, crache ton venin, qu'on en finisse!

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Je n'ai pas l'intension de te blâmer pour quoique ce soit, Dean! Avoua-t-il, c'est juste que...tu savais pour Jimmy et Mona! Tu savais qui ils étaient depuis hier et tu n'as pas l'air de réagir. Ca me choque plus que le contenu de cette lettre.

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet.

- Tu veux que je fasses quoi, exactement? Ouvrir une bouteille de champagne! Ironisa-t-il, allez! Faisons la fête, la vie va être meilleure!

- Dean!

- Si, pourquoi pas? Regarde où ça va nous mener! Continua l'aîné, avec un ton de mépris, deux jeunes orphelins balargués au beau milieu d'une guerre qui commence alors que leur époque n'existe plus à cause de cette mème guerre!

Il y eu un court silence puis le cadet reprit calmement.

- Je sais trés bien que la situation est loin d'être simple, laissa-t-il entendre, et cette lettre peut nous aider à commettre le moins d'erreurs possible. Mais...Dean...toi plus que personne d'autre devrais être heureux d'apprendre que nos vies vont prendre une nouvelle direction, surtout, en ce qui concerne la famille. Tu as toujours été là pour garder la nôtre unie et Dieu sait que ce n'était pas facile avec papa et moi qui passions notre temps à nous bouffer. Tu t'es occupé de moi, de papa quand il revenait blessé et tout ça, sans jamais demandé quoique ce soit en retour. Tu agissais pour le bien de notre famille alors, excuse moi si ça te surprend mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi l'idée que tu vas être père, un jour, te rend si malade.

Dean passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Aprés avoir enfoui les mains dans les poches de son jean, il tourna le dos à son frère et jeta un regard perdu sur la ville.

- J'aimerai être n'importe lequel de ces crétins, en bas, fit-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix, sa seule préoccupation est de savoir à quelle heure son voisin va passer la tondeuse le dimanche matin...Vivre comme un ignorant mais vivre! Puisque l'avenir de l'humanité est déjà tracé, à quoi bon se battre!

- Ne dis pas ça!

Puis l'aîné se retourna aussitôt.

- Pendant que les autres gosses jouaient au base-ball avec leur père, le nôtre nous apprenait à tirer avec une arme, lança-t-il, c'est sûrement ce que nous feront avec les nôtres! Pas d'enfance, pas de vie normale pour eux! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Jimmy me regarde pour voir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait!

- Moi aussi, j'en ai voulu à papa pour ça mais...aujourd'hui, je sais me défendre contre des créâtures que la plupart des gens fuiraient. Rien que pour ça, je lui ai pardonné. Grâce à lui, à son entraînement, on a sauvé beaucoup de personnes, Dean! Et que ça plaise ou non à Jimmy comme à Mona, c'est leurs destins d'être chasseurs comme c'est le nôtre.

Sam marqua une pause puis posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, Dean! Avoua-t-il, tu es celui qui prend les décisions mème si je prétend que ça ne me plait pas. Alors, dis-moi!...Comment je vais faire si tu baisses les bras?

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné échappa un petit soupir gêné puis se frotta énergiquement le visage.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il, d'un air épuisé, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bière.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il était ravi de retrouver son grand frère, mème si, pour lui, l'abcés n'était encore par tout à fait percé. Il savait qu'avec Dean, il fallait être patient.

Le dos collé contre le mur de la chambre, Jimmy avait décidé d'entr'ouvrir la fenêtre dés que Sam était sorti dehors, malgrés les protestations de sa jeune cousine. Aussi, durant la conversation des deux frères, un silence confus règna dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur les deux chasseurs que la jeune femme plaqua les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu es content de toi! Lâcha-t-elle, à voix basse, qu'est ce que tu essaies de te prouver? Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire que cet homme n'a rien à voir avec ton père.

- Pas encore! Rectifia Jimmy, mais je dois avouer qu'il est diffèrent.

- Bien sûr qu'il est diffèrent! Fulmina gentiment Mona, en frappant son cousin sur l'épaule, je te rappelle que ce Dean là n'a que trente ans. Il faudrait que tu gardes en tête ce que ta mère disait de lui avant que tout ne soit arrivé.

- Je sais mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Coupa Mona, si on peut faire quelque chose pour éviter que tout ça arrive, je le ferai! Puisqu'on est coincé ici, autant les aider avec ce qu'on sait, tu ne crois pas!

Devant la résoltution de sa cousine, Jimmy ne put que se plier.

Amanda venait de déballer ses cartons. Epuisée aprés avoir roulé toute la nuit, elle décida de prendre une pause. Aprés tout, elle avait quelques jours avant d'aller travailler à son nouveau poste, à l'hôpital. Elle contourna le plan de travail de sa cuisine et se servit une assiette de spaghetti qu'elle sala avec allègresse. Au moment de prendre son plateau, elle se retrouva face à un homme qui venait de nulle part. Figée de peur, la jeune femme sentait ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Qui...qui êtes vous? Comment êtes vous entrer? S'enquit-elle, en reculant.

L'homme esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Ou est-il?

- Mais qui?

- Dean Winchester! Je veux Dean Winchester! Répèta l'inconnu, en sortant un couteau.

En voyant la lame brillante, Amanda échappa un cri.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom! S'écria-t-elle, apeurée, je vous en supplie, ne me faîtes pas de mal!

L'homme lui attrappa violemment le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Je ne sais pas trop! Ricana le démon, je pourrai peut-être me servir de toi.

Ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Terrorisée, elle prit le courage d'attrapper le plateau et de le renverser sur son agresseur. Tout le contenu tâcha les vêtements de l'étranger. Amanda vit la veste de l'homme fumer comme si elle allait prendre feu. Furieux, celui-ci recula instinctivement.

- Dis-lui qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre! Lança-t-il, avant de disparaître comme il était apparu.

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme saisit son téléphone en tremblant et composa le numéro de la police.

Au petit matin, Dean s'était levé grognon. Il buvait son café chaud, l'air pensif, devant la fenêtre du salon. Autour de lui, c'était le silence. Bobby fouinait dans son bureau, le nez dans ses livres. Mona avait décidé de lui apporter son aide. Jimmy se contentait de fulminer intérieurement dans un fauteuil. Quand à Sam, il était concentré sur des recherches sur son ordinateur.

Le calme fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Castiel qui fit sursauter le cadet.

- Cas! Mais comment...

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, coupa Dean, on ne peut pas agir à l'aveuglette sans arrêt. Il faut qu'on sache exactement ce que Michael a en tête et quel est ce signe qu'il attend.

- Et tu comptes le savoir comment? S'enquit aussitôt son jeune frère, on lui a déjà parlé et il n'a pas été trés explicite.

L'aîné semblait hésiter à répondre ce qui inquièta encore plus le cadet.

- Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu va faire? Demanda celui-ci, en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais Dean est l'homme le plus entêté que je connaisse, avoua l'ange, en soupirant.

Sam bondit sur ses jambes et vint se planter devant son frère.

- Quoique tu ais en tête, renonce! Fit-il, je te connais et je sais que tu es capable du pire pour tenter d'arranger les choses mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça marchera. Et puis...qu'est ce que tu vas faire au juste?

- Parler lui-mème à Michael! Intervint Castiel, et pour celà, Dean doit se séparer de son âme le temps de leur entrevue. C'est trés dangereux pour lui puisque son corps risque de lâcher pendant leur rencontre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au cadet pour réagir.

- Mais tu es complètement malade! Lança-t-il, abasourdi, tu cherches à y rester ou quoi!

- Non, je cherche des réponses, des informations, rumina l'aîné, quelque chose qui pourrait nous être plus utile qu'une simple lettre et des rumeurs...Regardes autour de toi! Tout part en vrille et on ne peut rien faire!

Sam posa les mains sur les épaules de son frère dans le but de le raisonner.

- Dean! S'il te plaît! Ne fais pas ça! Il y a sûrement une autre solution!

Mais l'aîné secoua obstinément la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Sammy! Je dois comprendre, laissa-t-il entendre, je veux savoir ce qu'a essayé de m'expliquer cet homme, hier. Et seul, Michael le sait!

- Mais de qui tu parles? S'étonna Bobby, avec qui as-tu parler?

Dean poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux comme s'il était épuisé de devoir tout expliquer.

- Ce n'était pas un homme, rectifia-t-il, un ange, un archange, peut-être! En fait, il ne s'est pas présenté et m'a dit que ce n'était pas important de qui il était exactement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda Sam, sans cacher son inquiètude.

- Il a commencé à me parler de...Abraham et Sarah, je crois...qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour se rencontrer et, ensuite, il a parlé de nos parents, du fait qu'un cupidon les avait réuni comme s'il y avait une similitude entre les deux. Aprés, il m'a dit que mes décisions n'étaient pas importantes mais seulement les chemins que j'emprunterai.

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux puis Bobby toussota légèrement.

- Tu rencontres de drôle de personne dans les bars de nos jours, plaisanta-t-il, en rajustant sa casquette.

Le regard que l'aîné lui lança le força à esquisser une petite moue. Apparemment, le jeune chasseur pensait que personne ne croyait à ses dires.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un demeuré! Rumina-t-il, je suis peut-être sur les nerfs mais pas fou!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, mon garçon, mais tu avoueras que ça devient un peu trop biblique à mon goùt, remarqua Bobby, pour le peu que je sais sur la Bible, Abraham serait le père de toutes les nations.

- Mais encore!

- Hé! Laisse-moi faire de plus amples recherches et je serai à mème de te répondre correctement, déclara le vieux chasseur, en se plantant devant sa bibliothèque chargée de livres.

- A quoi ressemblait cet...ange? Demanda Castiel, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean se passa une main épuisée dans les cheveux.

- Il devait avoir la cinquantaine bien tassé, les cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux étaient bleus, un regard franc, il devait mesurer les un mêtre quatre vingt cinq comme moi, beaucoup d'assurance, du calme à toute épreuve parce que je ne me suis pas privé!

Castiel fit mine de réfléchir mais aucun ange ou archange de cette décription ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas, reconnut-il, avec une déception bien marqué par une moue.

Un autre silence s'instaura dans la pièce puis l'aîné claqua dans ses mains comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ce n'est pas grave! Fit-il, on a matière à chercher pour le moment. Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de te préparer pour me...enfin, t'as compris, alors, je vais aller faire un tour en ville, voir si je ne vois pas ce type...ou cet ange! Peu importe!

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Non mais, attend! S'étonna-t-il, tu ne vas pas le faire! C'est de la pure folie!...Et si ça se passait mal!

Dean attrappa sa veste et l'enfila en jetant un regard blasé à son jeune frère.

- Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre! Lança-t-il, avant de quitter la maison.

L'aîné était revenu dans la petite église mais le prêtre qui s'y trouvait n'était pas le mème qu'il avait vu la veille. Il décida de se rendre à une seconde église située de l'autre côté de la ville mais sa démarche fut vaine. Déçu, il traversa la petite rue déserte pour retourner à sa voiture quand il entendit le cri d'une femme. Son instinct de chasseur reprit trés vite le dessus. Il attrappa son arme et fit demi-tour pour longer une autre petite rue étroite et sombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait la voix d'une homme qui se voulait menaçante et ironique. Sur sa droite, dans une impasse, cette homme avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de sa future victime, un couteau sur la gorge.

- Si tu me dis où il est, je te promet de te tuer en douceur, railla l'inconnu, crois-moi! A côté de ce que je suis sensé te faire, c'est une faveur!

Ne pouvant pas parler, la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ce fut à se moment là que Dean décida de se montrer.

- Hé! S'écria-t-il, l'arme pointée vers l'agresseur.

Surpris, l'inconnu tourna son regard noir vers lui.

- Toi! Laissa entendre le démon, la mâchoire crispée.

Il leva son couteau et s'apprêtait à poignarder sa victime quand Dean tira à plusieurs reprises. Terrorisé mais soulagée, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

- Merci! Je ne sais pas...

- Il faut partir, vite! Coupa l'aîné, en lui saisissant le bras.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le démon se releva, une énorme tâche de sang sur sa chemise.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour suivre e jeune chasseur qui l'entraîna jusqu'au bout de la rue.

- Restez-là! Lança-t-il, en sortant le colt.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Ca n'a pas marcher, il faut partir, insista la jeune femme, tremblante de peur.

- Avec celui-là, ça devrait le faire! Déclara Dean, presqu'à lui-mème.

Quand le démon arriva à leur hauteur, il appuya sur la détente et visa la tête sans le moindre problème. Pris de spasmes électriques, le démon s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ici, remarqua Dean, il y a un poste de police tout prés.

- Je sais, j'en sors! Avoua la jeune femme, encore sous le choc de cette agression.

- Oh pitié! Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes flic!

- Non, bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce...cette chose s'en prend à moi! La police n'a mème pas pris ma déposition, le shérif s'est moqué de moi. Il m'a prise pour une folle!

Dean poussa un soupir.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde! Lança le jeune homme, en sortant les clés de sa voiture, montez!

- Mais...

- Si ce démon vous a harcelé, c'est pour une raison bien précise, alors montez! Répèta Dean, je vais vous emmené dans un lieu sûr.

- Un démon! Mais comment ça un démon?

- J'aimerai vous donner une explication trés précise de cette chose mais...répugnant est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit!

Quand il fut installé au volant de l'Impala, il démarra trés vite et fonça en direction de chez Bobby.

- Que pouvait bien vous vouloir ce démon? S'enquit-il, sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, dit la jeune femme, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de calme, il est entré chez moi, cette nuit et voulais que je lui dise où se trouvait un homme. Mais j'ignorait de qui il s'agissait...

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- Quel homme? Vous vous souvenez?

- Oui, un certain Dean Winchester!

Le jeune homme freina brusquement sur la route et se tourna vers sa voisine.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague?

- Mais...non...je vous assure...c'est la vérité! Pourquoi dîte-vous ça?

Dean la scruta longuement comme pour sonder son esprit puis poussa un long soupir contrarié.

- Je suis Dean Winchester!

Dix-septième chapitre

Sam tentait de raisonner Castiel pour que celui-ci n'accepte pas la décision quelque peu stupide de son frère. Mais l'ange ne semblait pas fléchir sous les arguments du jeune homme. Aussi, quand son portable se mit à sonner et qu'il vit le nom de son aîné s'afficher, il décrocha avec un geste de colère.

- Ou es-tu? S'enquit-il, sans écouter ce que Dean avait à lui dire.

- A la sortie de Sioux Falls! Déclara le plus âgé, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce prêtre mais j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre.

- Tu crois, franchement que c'est le moment, Dean! Pesta le cadet, il faut qu'on parle!

- Hé! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Se défendit l'aîné, je viens de sauver une femme des griffes d'un démon et, attend toi à une surprise, il voulait la torturer pour lui faire avouer où j'étais. Seul bémol, je ne connais cette femme ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam! Tu y crois, toi!

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu es avec elle, en ce moment!

- Oui, elle prend quelques affaires et j'arrive! Répondit Dean, mais j'avoue que cette histoire me laisse un peu perplexe alors, ça serait bien que tu fasses quelques recherches sur notre invitée avant notre arrivée.

- Comment ça...ton arrivée!

- Et bien, si elle est vraiment en danger, je pense que ce serait préfèrable de la mettre à l'abri dans le bunker anti-démon de Bobby mais, dans le cas contraire, je serai ravi de l'avoir sous la main pour quelque petit renseignement.

Sans attendre, Sam attrappa un crayon et du papier.

- Donne moi son nom!

- Amanda Speering! Je te laisse! La voilà!

Aprés avoir griffonné sur une feuille, Sam s'installa devant son ordinateur.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Jimmy, curieux.

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, le cadet lui fit un court résumé sur la situation. Bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne vit pas le visage du jeune homme pâlir en voyant le nom sur le bout de papier. Celui-ci décida de retourner prés de la fenêtre, tentant ainsi de dissimuler la gêne qui c'était emparé de lui.

Une heure plus tard, Dean était arrivé chez Bobby et venait de faire une rapide présentation des personnes présentes, omettant volontairement de préciser que Castiel était un ange. Un peu abasourdie de découvrir un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Amanda semblait intimidée par tous ces gens. Elle eut trés peur à l'idée de se retrouver dans une pièce spéciale anti-démon comme le lui faisait remarquer Dean sans vraiment être certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à toutes ces personnes.

- Je resterai avec vous, se proposa Mona, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, je serai ravie de vous tenir compagnie.

Voyant que Jimmy ne protestait pas devant la décision de sa cousine, l'aîné comprit trés vite que le jeune homme cachait quelque chose. Il attendit patiemment que Bobby et Mona aient quitté la pièce avec la nouvelle venue pour se poster devant lui.

- Est ce que tu connais cette femme? demanda-t-il, sans ménagement.

Un peu surpris, Jimmy secoua négativement la tête.

- Comment pourrai-je la connaître? Elle vient seulement de passer la porte.

- Tu as vingt cinq ans d'avance sur nous! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot! Lança Dean, froidement, tout le temps qu'elle était dans cette pièce, tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder et là...tu laisses ta cousine passer la nuit avec elle sans savoir si cette femme est digne de confiance.

- Elle ne le montre pas mais Mona est une excellente chasseuse, avoua Jimmy, pour se justifier.

Dean le scruta un instant puis esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu me mens?

Sam se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son grand frère en le faisant reculer d'un pas.

- Ca suffit, vous deux! On arrivera à rien de cette façon! Remarqua-t-il, vous êtes fatiguant à la fin!

Dean croisa les bras devant lui et fusilla son frère du regard.

- Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé sur elle?

Devant l'humeur massacrante de son aîné, Sam poussa un soupir en reprenant place sur son siège.

- Elle est infirmière, dit-il, apparemment, elle travaillait à l'hôpital de Garnett, au Kansas mais elle a été mutée ici aprés l'effondrement de la ville.

- Un effondrement! Un rapport avec Burlington?

- Oui, c'était la ville voisine! Mais Amanda n'est pas là seule, d'autres infirmières ou médecins ont été envoyé dans divers hôpitaux du pays. Et d'aprés ce que j'ai sous les yeux, c'est courant.

Aprés un court silence, Dean se passa une main épuisée dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir.

- On n'est pas plus avancé!

Bobby et Castiel entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bon, je l'ai soumise à tous nos tests, elle n'est pas plus une démone ou autre chose que moi, je suis curé, laissa entendre le vieux chasseur, en retirant sa casquette.

L'ange lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Vous n'êtes pas un curé! Fit-il, dans un sérieux déconcertant.

- C'est une expression! Expliqua Sam, avec un petit sourire.

Faisant mine de réflèchir, Castiel fronça les sourcils. Puis, comme s'il rappelait quelque chose, il releva la tête.

- Tout est prêt, Dean! Dit-il, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, on peut commencer maintenant.

Cette simple phrase fit partir le sourire sur les lèvres du cadet.

- Non, non, non! Tu ne vas pas le faire! Décrèta-t-il, fermement, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire une chose aussi dangereuse.

- Sammy!

- Non, Dean! Je refuse de te voir foutre en l'air ta vie pour quelques infos qu'on pourrait avoir d'une autre façon.

- Ah oui, je suis curieux de connaître ton idée, retorqua l'aîné, en attendant visiblement une réponse.

Mais Sam était dépourvu de la moindre envie de réflèchir surtout quand la vie de son frère était en jeu. Devant le silence de son cadet, Dean lui attrappa le bras et l'attira un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

- Tu sais trés bien que je n'ai pas le choix, lança-t-il, et puis, Cas sait ce qu'il fait. Il m'a assuré que si le temps est respecté, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Mais le plus jeune se contentait de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

- S'il te plaît, Sammy! Insista l'aîné, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir trop d'option face à cette guerre et si tu ne m'épaules pas, je...

Il baissa la tête d'un air épuisé, poussant un long soupir puis la releva avec un regard déterminé.

- C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de ton soutien, Sammy! Laissa-t-il entendre, presqu'à voix basse, je suis parfaitement conscient du danger mais toi, mieux que quiconque, sais qu'on aura pas droit à la moindre erreur. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir les doigts pointés vers moi dés que ça tourne au vinaigre.

- Je ne te blâmerai jamais pour quoique ce soit, tu le sais! Mais Dean! Cas m'a expliqué que ton corps peut lâcher à tout moment si ça dure trop longtemps. Et je sais par expérience que ça ne marche jamais comme on veut.

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussitôt.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui nous trahi, ce qu'on doit faire ou pas et encore moins quel signe attend Michael! Avoua-t-il, pas si tu dois payer de ta vie pour obtenir ses renseignements! Je te suivrai partout, Dean...les yeux fermés...mais pas dans ce genre de délir!

- Oh arrête! Ronchonna l'aîné, à t'entendre, je n'ai jamais pris de risque!

- Putain, Dean! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte! Si ça foire, ton âme va errer dans les lymbes pour l'éternité! Ton corps ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide!

Voyant que son frère ne ripostait pas, Sam poussa un soupir de déception et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

L'aîné ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un semblant de calme puis tourna les talons. Il fonça vers les escaliers.

- C'est quand tu veux, Cas! Fit-il, avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Castiel avait disposé quelques bougies sur le sol, autour du lit. Dean aperçu un dessin étrange sur le plafond.

- De l'énochien?

- Oui! Ce symbole va permettre à Michael de pouvoir apparaître à ton âme sans être repéré par les démons.

- Parfait! Je vois que tu as pensé à tout!

L'ange sortit un petit bâton d'environ un mètre, aussi fin qu'une allumette.

- Une fois l'incantation finie, je vais devoir allumer ce cierge, expliqua-t-il, en le tenant pas la pointe, dés qu'il sera entièrement consûmé, tu ne pourras plus revenir.

- Et bien!...Je suppose que tu n'as pas la taille au dessus, plaisanta le jeune chasseur, mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Dean!

- Non, c'est bon! Souffla l'aîné, je dois le faire.

Sans attendre, il s'installa sur le lit et tenta de se détendre en fermant les yeux. Castiel commença à réciter la formule le plus lentement possible comme s'il espèrait que le jeune homme se rétracte à la dernière minute. Quand il prononça le dernier mot, il alluma le petit cierge.

Dean dû se protéger les yeux face à la clarté qui s'étendait devant lui. Il tournoya plusieurs fois sur lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que du blanc à perte de vue.

- Ce n'est pas trés malin de ta part! Fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune chasseur sursauta avant de faire face à une forme étincelante qui ondulait devant lui. Il pouvait à peine voir le visage de l'ange. Un peu surpris, il réussit, néanmoins, à discerner les ailes qui partaient du dos pour finir sur le sol comme une traîne de mariée.

- Il fallait que je te parle personnellement, avoua-t-il, en plissant les yeux, dis-moi! Tu ne pourrais pas baisser tes ampaires d'un cran parce que j'ai la rétine qui va exploser.

- Trés drôle! Ton humour m'a toujours fait rire! Cependant, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que l'âme d'un humain puisse voir la forme originelle d'un archange sans que tes yeux ne s'enflamment.

- Wow! Toi, par contre, tu manques d'humour!

- Trèves de plaisanteries, Dean! Que veux-tu savoir?

- Et bien, pour commencer, je veux savoir quel est l'ange qui nous trahi parce que je ne veux pas te faire peur mais vous êtes une drôle de famille!

- C'est toi qui me dis ça! Retorqua l'archange, alors que dans la tienne, vous êtes tous prêts à vous sacrifier les uns pour les autres. Mème si je trouve ça noble, c'est désespèrant!

- Houla! Je retire ce que j'ai dis! Tu as de l'humour...noir...mais de l'humour quand mème!

L'archange semblait se déplacer sans pour autant marcher. Il flottait juste au dessus du sol.

- Je ne veux pas que notre petite entrevue se termine par une dispute mal venue, déclara-t-il, et je sais parfaitement que cette situation te déplait mais il faut que tu saches que nous n'avions pas le choix. Investir un corps humain sans sa permission ne peut être accordé que par le Tout Puissant.

- Trés bien! Je ne suis pas là pour te jeter la pierre, avoua Dean, ni pour rendre qui que ce soir responsable. Il se trouve que nous sommes amenés à combattre le mème adversaire alors, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai être mis au parfum.

Il y eut un court silence. Le jeune chasseur tentait de scruter le visage de l'archange mais la lumière l'aveuglait encore plus.

- Te souviens-tu de ton entretien avec Raphaël?

- Ouais! Mais quel rapport? S'étonna Dean, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a donné, sans le vouloir, un indice sur celui qui pourrait vous trahir.

- Ah oui! Mais encore!

Au mème moment, le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Le cierge! Déclara l'archange, il va bientôt s'éteindre.

- Et merde! A chaque fois que la conversation devient intéressante! Se plaignit le jeune chasseur.

- Tu dois retourner dans ton corps.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais dis qui était cet ange dans l'église.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans les oreilles du jeune homme, lui procurant une douleur aigue à la tête.

- Cet endroit va être envahi par les lymbes, déclara Michael, il faut que tu partes.

- Non, attend! Parle-moi du signe que tu attends!

Il avait été obligé de crier pour se faire entendre mais il ne comprit pas la réponse de l'archange. Celui-ci lui montra une sorte de cercle qui ressemblait fortement à une porte. Résigné, l'aîné se précipita vers cette issue et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Dix-huitième chapitre

Sam n'était pas aller plus loin que le vieux cimetière de voitures. Il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour attendre sans savoir si son frère allait bien. Il fit demi-tour et rencontra Jimmy qui était adossé à l'Impala.  
- Ca se passe comment? S'enquit le cadet, inquièt.  
- Je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal! retorqua le jeune homme, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des autres.  
Sam croisa les bras devant lui, en le détaillant d'un air mécontent.  
- Tu parles de mon frère alors, sois gentil, arrête de l'incendier sans arrêt!  
- Toi mème, tu n'étais pas d'accord, trancha Jimmy, et tu lui donnes encore raison! Je ne te comprend pas.  
- Parce que, la plupart du temps, il a raison! Lança le cadet, mème pour ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de mettre sa vie en danger sans arrêt.  
Il passa une main neveuse dans les cheveux puis reprit plus calmement.  
- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été comme ça, casse-cou, fonceur. Surtout si papa ou moi, on était en danger! Il ne se soucit pas de sa propre personne alors, c'est moi qui le fais! Il a mauvais caractère, j'en conviens mais ça lui a souvent sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et puis...il est authentique. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui cherche à être quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il poussa un long soupir.  
- Je vais aller le voir, dit-il, ça serait bien que tu viennes avec moi.  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme et entra aussitôt dans la demeure. Quand il fut dans la chambre de son frère, il aperçut un Castiel plutôt inquièt.  
- Mais...c'est quoi? S'étonna Sam, en voyant le cierge qui allait s'éteindre.  
- Si la flamme s'éteint, Dean ne reviendra pas, déclara l'ange, sans quitter la petite lueur.  
Le cadet sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines. Dean était allongé sur son lit. On aurait pu penser qu'il dormait s'il n'avait pas eu cette affreuse pâleur sur le visage.  
- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas? S'inquièta Sam, en se précipitant vers son aîné, Dean! Bordel, Dean!  
Il secoua son frère comme pour le faire réagir mais le corps du jeune chasseur demeurait inerte.  
- Cas, fais quelque chose! Stoppe la flamme, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose!  
- Je ne peux pas!  
Jimmy apparut sur le seuil de la porte, observant la scène d'un air perdu.  
- Putain, Cas! Tu l'as sorti de l'enfer, soigné ses blessures et tu ne peux pas stopper cette fichue flamme! S'énerva le cadet, qui commençait à s'affoler.  
- Je suis désolé! Mais...  
Au mème moment, Dean reprit une énorme bouffée d'air comme s'il avait été immergé sous l'eau puis se mit à tousser à plusieurs reprises. Soulagé, Sam l'aida à s'asseoir.  
- Hé, ça va?  
Un simple hochement de tête suffit au plus âgé pour répondre. L'ange vit la flamme disparaître en quelques secondes.  
- Quand vous dîtes, chez les humains, que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, vous n'êtes pas si loin de la vérité, remarqua-t-il, avec un sérieux déconcertant.  
Sam leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'esprit, laissa-t-il entendre, en ce tournant vers son aîné, quand à toi, tu me refais ça, c'est moi qui te descend!  
- Hé!  
- Je ne plaisantes pas! Rumina le cadet, en frappant sur l'épaule de son frère.  
Celui-ci esquissa une légère grimace. Il était encore tout courbattu et avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre une respiration normale.  
- Haouw! C'est bon...j'ai compris...pas la peine de me déboîter l'épaule!  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se pencha de douleur sur le bord du lit et cracha un filet de sang.  
- Dean!  
Inquièt, son cadet tenta de le relever mais sans succés.  
- Ca va, c'est rien! Réussit à dire l'aîné, la main sur le ventre.  
- Comment ça rien?  
Dean ne put répondre puisqu'il cracha, de nouveau, du sang, sous le regard impuissant de son jeune frère.  
- Dean était parfaitement au courant des effets secondaires, déclara calmement Castiel, on ne sépare pas une âme d'un corps encore en vie sans que celà ne soit douloureux.  
Sam le dévisagea d'un air ahuri.  
- Non mais...tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça!  
- Mes pouvoirs ne pourront rien faire, avoua l'ange, il faut juste attendre.  
- Attendre quoi?  
- Que son corps et son âme soient, de nouveau, en phase.  
Sam poussa un long soupir. Il réussit à coucher correctement son frère qui venait de perdre connaissance puis se tourna vers Jimmy.  
- Va chercher Bobby!  
Un peu hésitant, le jeune homme fit mine de partir puis revint sur ses pas.  
- Euh! On a une infirmière en bas qui pourrait nous aider, proposa-t-il, puisqu'on a rien à craindre d'elle.  
Le cadet le détailla un court instant en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Cas! Tu peux rester avec lui le temps qu'on aille voir cette Amanda, demanda-t-il, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers qui menait à la chambre anti-démon, Sam se retourna d'un trait et fit face à Jimmy.  
- Avant, je veux que tu me dises la vérité! Décrêta-t-il, Dean avait vu juste, n'est ce pas? Tu connais cette Amanda. Et c'est inutile de nier!  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel comme si tout celà commençait à le fatiguer puis il croisa les bras devant lui, en toisant le cadet d'un regard provocateur.  
- Trés bien! C'est exact! Je la connais! Avoua-t-il, enfin, mais je te dirais qui elle est qu'à une seule condition.  
Sam échappa un petit sourire nerveux.  
- Tu veux négocier! C'est une blague!  
- Non, tu veux des réponses à tes questions, moi, j'en veux aux miennes! C'est aussi simple que ça! Déclara Jimmy, sur un ton ferme.  
- Tu sais quoi! Tu ressembles bien plus à ton père que tu ne le penses! Remarqua Sam, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, trés bien, que veux-tu savoir?  
Savourant sa petite victoire en affichant un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Jimmy s'assit sur la première marche des escaliers.  
- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis à Castiel qu'il avait sorti Dean de l'enfer, je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire.  
D'abord surpris, Sam détailla son interlocteur d'un air abasourdi.  
- Comment ça? Tu ne sais pas...il ne t'a rien dit!  
- Et ben non, comme tu vois! Mes relations avec lui étaient plutôt trés...comment dire...froides et je pèse mes mots, avoua le jeune homme, en tentant de garder une attitude détachée.  
Sam prit le temps de réflèchir avant de tout dire au jeune homme mais il reconsidéra la situation de son point de vue. Dans l'avenir de Jimmy, Bobby et lui n'étaient plus et ils étaient les seuls à connaître l'existance de ce pacte, à l'exception de Castiel.  
- Alors? Insista Jimmy, impatient.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de te le dire, remarqua le cadet, aprés tout, s'il ne l'a pas fait, lui-mème, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Tu devrais poser la question à Dean dés qu'il ira mieux.  
- Oh, arrête! Tu sais trés bien qu'il ne me dira rien, ronchonna le jeune homme, d'un air boudeur.  
Dans une situation qu'il jugeait inconfortable, Sam ne pouvait pas parler du moment le plus douloureux de sa vie. Hormis le fait que le père de Jimmy avait délibérément omit de mettre au courant son fils sur ce passage de sa vie, il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre d'une décision qui serait amener à prendre à la place de son aîné.  
- Je regrette, fit-il, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses jambes et descendit les escaliers avec un soupir qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Pourtant quand le cadet passa devant lui, il le rattrappa par le bras.  
- C'est ma mère! Avoua-t-il, Amanda est ma mère.  
- Quoi!  
Il y eu un court silence puis Jimmy reprit calmement.  
- Avec Mona, on avait pensé que ma naissance était compromise puisque mes parents se sont rencontrés aprés la bataille de Burlington, expliqua-t-il, Michael a quitté le corps de mon père peu de temps aprés le combat et mème si Dean n'avait aucune blessure apparente, il est resté dans le comas pendant, pas loin, de deux semaines. Vous l'avez emmené à l'hôpital de Garnett puisqu'il n'avait pas été détruit et l'infirmière qui c'est occupé de lui, c'est Amanda. Elle a veillé sur lui durant tout son séjour à l'hôpital.  
Sam commençait à entrevoir une explication à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
- Je crois que le démon qui l'a agressé ne vient pas de notre époque, remarqua-t-il, c'est pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'elle allait rencontrer Dean.  
- Mais...ça veut dire que...  
- Oui, le Lucifer de ton monde sait que vous êtes repartis dans le temps pour nous avertir et en tuant ta mère, il évite ainsi ta naissance. Et merde! On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge si on a deux Lucifer sur le dos.  
Il marqua une petite pause puis poussa un soupir.  
- En tout cas, je peux te dire que Dean trouverait la situation presque drôle, laissa-t-il entendre, avec un demi-sourire.  
Il ouvrit la lourde porte de la pièce et découvrit les deux femmes en train de jouer au poker. Elles semblaient déjà bien s'entendre. Mais le sourire d'Amanda disparut aussitôt à la vue des chasseurs.  
- Et bien! Il était temps! Rumina-t-elle, en se levant, je pensai que vous aviez oublié.  
- Nous devons être prudent avant de faire confiance à quelqu'un, déclara le cadet, vous devez comprendre notre position.  
- Alors essayer de comprendre la mienne, retorqua Amanda, les mains sur les hanches, ma vie se trouve chambouler à cause d'un homme que je ne connais pas et je ne vous parle pas de ces choses qui veulent me tuer.  
- Ce sont des démons! Rectifia Jimmy, pour être plus clair.  
- Démons ou pas, ça me fiche une sacrée trouille! Lança Amanda, je veux voir Dean, il me doit une explication, j'ai le droit de savoir.  
- Euh, oui! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, reconnut Sam, mal à l'aise, mais Dean n'est pas vraiment disponible pour le moment.  
A ces mots, Mona jeta un regard inquièt vers son cousin. Celui-ci la rassura avec un petit sourire.  
- D'ailleurs, je crois que nous avons besoin de vos services, continua Sam, en esquissant une légère moue embarrassée.  
- Vous ne manquez pas de culot! Retorqua Amanda, d'abord, je me fais presque tuer par une...je ne sais plus quoi, ensuite vous me faites de drôles de tests comme si j'avais la peste, vous m'enfermez dans cette pièce, soi disant pour mon bien et maintenant, vous avez besoin de moi. Et bien, dîtes à votre frère que je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas eu au moins, des excuses pour ce comportement de macho!  
Elle repoussa sa longue chevelure brune et croisa les bras devant elle comme si sa décision n'était pas négociable.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de...enfin, je suppose, avança le cadet, d'un air incertain, mais, dans l'immédiat, Dean n'est pas en état de faire quoique ce soit.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là? S'étonna Amanda, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Sam hésitait à répondre, cherchant des mots qui ne dévoileraient pas la véritable situation mais Jimmy décida de parler à sa place.  
- Une expérience qui a plutôt mal tournée! Fit-il, on vous donnera plus d'explications sur place.  
- Oh mais...  
- S'il vous plaît! Insista le jeune homme, en tendant le bras vers la porte pour l'inciter à le suivre.  
Amanda les regarda, tour à tour puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Castiel avait retiré toutes les bougies et attendait patiemment prés de la fenêtre quand Sam revint dans la chambre, accompagné d'Amanda et Jimmy. Le cadet fut surpris de retrouver son grand frère, complètement trempé de sueur, s'agitant sur le lit.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, Cas? S'inquièta-t-il, tu m'as dit qu'il était hors de danger.  
- C'est exact mais il faut savoir que le corps sans l'âme n'est qu'une coquille vide qui se détériore trés vite, expliqua l'ange, il faut plusieurs jours pour que tout rentre dans la normal. Mais Dean est plus fort que la plupart des humains, il sera plus vite rétabli.  
- Mais...il ne risque rien, n'est ce pas? Insista Sam, je veux dire...on va retrouver Dean comme avant...rassure-moi, il n'y a pas de sequelles à ce genre de...  
- Non, coupa Castiel, ton frère sera toujours le mème.  
Pendant ce temps, Amanda s'était approché du lit et, machinalement, posa une main sur le front du jeune chasseur.  
- Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez, laissa-t-elle entendre, mais il a une fièvre phénomènale.  
Elle se tourna vers l'ange d'un air interrogateur.  
- Je veux tout savoir, dit-elle, que lui est-il arrivé? C'est quoi cette histoire d'âme qui sort du corps, de coquille vide? Expliquez-moi ou je vais finir par croire que je suis tombée sur des malades.  
Aprés un petit silence trés embarrassant, Sam décida de lui avouer. Il se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et posa un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de son frère.  
- Amanda! Ce tremblement de terre à Garnett, tous ces cataclysmes naturels qui se déclanchent un peu partout dans le monde, ce n'est pas un hasard, expliqua-t-il, c'est l'apocalypse.  
- L'a...l'apocalypse! Mais...Vous êtes complètement fou!  
- J'aurai aimé que ce soit le cas, croyez-moi! Déclara le cadet, mais le fait est que nous sommes en guerre. Et dans ce cas, nous sommes obligés d'agir et de faire des choses, plus ou moins, dangereuses.  
La jeune femme posa une main inquiète sur sa poitrine.  
- Nous allons tous mourir! Balbutia-t-elle, en les regardant tour à tour.  
- Non, ça n'arrivera pas! Intervint Jimmy, parce que nous allons tout faire pour combattre le mal.  
Quelque peu apeurée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes.  
- Et de quelles choses dangereuses parlez vous? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.  
- Dean voulait parler à un archange et le seul moyen de le faire était de sortir de son corps, expliqua Sam, il nous fallait certains renseignements pour avancer dans ce combat.  
- Un archange?...Je suis devenue folle! Laissa entendre Amanda, presqu'à elle-mème.  
Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Jimmy. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- Ecoutez, Amanda! Pour une raison que nous ignorons, les démons s'en prennent à vous. En attendant qu'on découvre quelles sont ces raisons, nous avons besoin de vous.  
Amanda ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue. Elle qui pensait être assez forte pour tout supporter, commençait à douter.  
- Je ne sais pas...Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Demanda-t-elle, en baissant son regard bleu.  
Castiel fit quelques pas vers elle.  
- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, avoua-t-il, toujours de son sérieux déconcertant.  
Sam le détailla d'abord avec surprise puis une petite étincelle de colère traversa ses prunelles vertes.  
- C'est faux! Lança-t-il, sans lâcher l'ange du regard.  
Il se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme.  
- Vous pouvez nous aider en soignant Dean.  
- Je...je ne sais pas si...j'ai vraiment trés peur! Avoua Amanda, mal à l'aise.  
- Ecoutez! Je comprend trés bien vos craintes, remarqua le cadet, vous m'avez l'air d'être une femme courageuse. D'autre personne, à votre place, aurait pris la fuite aprés autant de révèlations.  
Au mème moment, Dean eut un soubresaut. Des perles de sueurs suintaient sur son front. Sa respiration semblait plus rapide. On aurait pu penser qu'il marmonnait quelques mots. Sam se pencha sur lui, inquièt.  
- Dean! Est ce que tu m'entends?  
L'aîné grimaça en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux comme si celà lui était pénible. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps ne lui permit pas le moindre effort.  
- Surtout ne bougez pas! Déclara Amanda, une main sur le front du jeune chasseur, sa fièvre augmente. Si ça continue, il va se retrouver dans un état comateux. Je ne suis qu'une infirmière, pas médecin.  
- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, affirma Castiel, il a juste besoin de temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Bien sûr, c'est trés douloureux mais Dean savait à quoi il s'exposait en faisant celà.  
Amanda poussa un léger soupir puis retira sa veste. Calmement comme si elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, elle attrappa ses longs cheveux qu'elle noua en un chignon.  
- Dans ce cas, il doit se reposer et j'ai besoin d'eau parce qu'avec cette fièvre, il risque de se déshydrater et puis de serviettes.  
Rassuré, Sam articula un petit merci avant d'aller chercher ce qu'avait demander la jeune femme. Quand il revint avec la carafe d'eau, il remarqua que Jimmy continuait d'observer Amanda avec une certaine nostalgie. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le jeune homme parce qu'il avait, lui-mème, été subjugué par la beauté de sa mère quand il l'avait vu en retournant dans le passé. Il posa la cruche sur la table de nuit avec un verre et les serviettes juste à côté. Dean n'était pas resté longtemps conscient et dans un geste affectueux, le cadet tapota gentiment son bras.  
- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, avoua-t-il, tout bas, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier de ce que vous faites.  
Amanda trempa légèrement la pointe d'une serviette dans l'eau et commença à éponger le visage de son patient.  
- Je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, laissa-t-elle entendre, sans lever les yeux.

Alors que la jeune infirmière s'occupait de Dean, tout le monde était redescendu dans le salon. Bobby était posté devant son téléviseur, l'air grave.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je crois que les quatre cavaliers viennent encore de frapper, déclara le vieux chasseur, en agitant la main vers l'écran, mais cette fois, l'ampleur des dégâts est beaucoup plus importante.  
Le cadet découvrit les images affolantes que le journaliste avait filmé dans le sud du pays. Un violent cyclone avait dévasté plusieurs villes de l'Arizona, entraînant des centaines de morts sur son passage. Dans le mème temps, à la frontière du Nouveau Mexique, une guerre civile s'était déclarée à la suite d'une manifestation.  
- Ca va vraiment trés mal! Remarqua Bobby, en éteignant l'appareil, Lucifer n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait à Burlington donc il se venge.  
- Mon Dieu! Tout ces gens!...Et ça ne fait que commencer! Déclara Sam, embarassé,...on a un autre problème.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de pire que toutes ces horreurs? S'emporta le vieux chasseur, les victimes sont tellement nombreuses que...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard furieux ne laissait aucun doute sur sa colère.  
- Deux Lucifer dans la mème époque! Répondit le cadet, sous le regard ahuri de son vieil ami.  
- Tu peux répèter!  
- Jimmy et Mona nous ont averti pour Burlington et il se peut que dans le futur, certains changements ont dû avoir lieu, déclara Sam, je ne sais pas si c'est à notre avantage vu ce qui se passe mais apparemment, on est sur la bonne voix.  
- Je pense la mème chose, intervint Castiel, ce qui complique fortement notre tâche.  
- Et merde! On est dans une belle galère! Lança le cadet, j'espère, au moins, que Dean a pu avoir quelque chose d'utile de son côté parce que c'est plutôt mal parti pour nous.

Dix-neuvième chapitre

Castiel proposa d'aller voir certains de ses frères qui lui étaient restés fidèles. Il espèrait ainsi obtenir quelques informations qui pourraient leurs être utiles.  
De son côté, Sam décida de mettre au courant, son vieil ami, au sujet d'Amanda. Bobby avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention puis, avec un air abasourdi, c'était assis sur son fauteuil de bureau.  
- Donc...si j'ai bien compris, et j'en ai peur, fit-il, en se grattant nerveusement la tête, cette femme qui soigne Dean n'est autre que la mère de Jimmy, la future épouse de Dean et des démons du futur sont venus pour la tuer avant qu'elle ne mette au monde notre jeune ami, ici présent, afin qu'il ne remonte pas le temps pour nous prévenir.  
- C'est bien ça! Approuva le cadet, en grimaçant, et ils l'interrogeaient sur la position de Dean parce qu'ils ne peuvent toujours pas nous repèrer.  
- Dans ce cas, il faut la mettre en sûreté, proposa Bobby et puis, je suppose que ces salopards vont vouloir faire la mème chose avec la mère de Mona.  
Celle-ci fit un petit pas en avant.  
- J'ai quatre ans de différence avec Jimmy, déclara-t-elle, je ne suis pas...ma mère n'est pas encore en danger.  
Il y eu un court silence puis Sam poussa un long soupir.  
- Dés que Cas sera de retour, je lui demanderai de protèger Amanda comme il l'a fait avec nous, laissa-t-il entendre, avant de se tourner vers Jimmy, tu peux, au moins, me donner ta date de naissance.  
Le jeune homme jeta un regard furtif vers sa cousine. Il semblait hésiter jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme hausse les épaules.  
- Le quinze Juin deux mille onze!  
Sam allait dire quelque chose mais à l'annonce de cette date, il fronça les sourcils et calcula rapidement dans sa tête.  
- Oula! Ta conception est proche! Dit-il, d'un air surpris.  
Bobby secoua négativement la tête d'un air blasé.  
- Est ce que tu t'entends? Fit-il, avec une moue, on dirait un voyant en transe. Arrête de mettre mal à l'aise ce gamin et vas chercher le matériel dans la voiture. On doit renforcer les entrées de la maison.  
Amusé par le ton paternel, faussement autoritaire, du vieux chasseur, Mona esquissa un petit sourire.  
- Je vais t'aider si tu veux, se proposa-t-elle, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sam était déjà arrivé sur le perron en quelques enjambées tandis que la jeune femme devait presque courrir pour rester à sa hauteur. Le cadet ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala et attrappa tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mona avait ouvert le sac et l'imitait en y mettant l'eau bénite, les couteaux en argents et quelques babioles. Elle tomba sur une petite boîte en bois, minutieusement cachée dans le fond du coffre. Sentant le regard de Sam posé sur elle, la jeune femme hésita à l'ouvrir.  
- Je suppose que tu connais cette boîte par coeur, remarqua le cadet, en posant le sac trés lourd sur le sol.  
- Et bien...je me souviens que Dean passait des heures à regarder le contenu, avoua Mona, la plupart du temps, il restait, souvent seul, à l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais c'était avant...avant le feu qui a tout détruit...notre maison, l'Impala.  
Sam baissa les yeux vers elle, l'air étonné.  
- Quel feu?  
Mona paraissait trés affectée par ce souvenir. Elle échappa un léger soupir puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la maison.  
- On bougeait beaucoup pour échapper aux démons, expliqua-t-elle, c'était plus facile pour les chasseurs de combattre. Dean était le leader et personne ne contestait ce qu'il disait...jamais. Pourtant, il y avait un petit nombre d'entre eux qui voulaient créer une alliance avec Lucifer en lui offrant Dean et sa famille.  
Elle marqua une petite pause, laissant son index errer sur la boîte.  
- Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, pas plus! Continua-t-elle, Castiel est apparu dans le salon. Il était venu prévenir Dean de ce qui se passait dehors. Alors, on a pris le nécessaire...Amanda avait déjà installé le bébé à l'arrière de la voiture et...  
- Quoi! Coupa le cadet, en fronçant les sourcils, quel bébé?  
Mona avala difficilement sa salive.  
- Samuel! Le petit frère de Jimmy!  
Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.  
- Amanda ne savait pas...elle est revenue à la maison pour me prendre, la voiture était à deux mètres à peine de la porte d'entrée. Qui aurait pu...  
Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir.  
- C'était affreux! Finit-elle par dire, entre deux sanglots, j'entendais le bébé pleurer et l'Impala prenait feu de partout. Amanda hurlait, elle suppliait Castiel de l'aider mais il y avait de l'huile sainte qui entourait la voiture.  
- Où était Dean?  
Reprenant un semblant de calme, la jeune femme essuya ses larmes tandis qu'elle sentait la main réconfortante de celui qui devait être son père, frôler son épaule.  
- Nous n'étions pas les seuls, avoua-t-elle, d'autres chasseurs avec leur famille nous accompagnaient...Dean...il les aidait à s'enfuir...tout brûlait...beaucoup de gens ont péri ce soir là. Quand il...Dean a entendu les cris de sa femme...la voiture a soudainement explosé...il a fallu plusieurs personnes pour l'empêcher d'approcher l'Impala. Il était comme...enragé.  
Elle s'essuya, de nouveau, les larmes, en renifflant comme une petite fille.  
- Depuis ce jour, il n'a plus été le mème.  
Sam enveloppa les frêles épaules de la jeune femme d'un bras protecteur et la serra trés fort contre lui.  
- Je suis désolé...  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Tant de peine, de douleur. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il se dégagea lentement et s'adossa contre la voiture.  
- Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux! Fit-il, en agitant le menton, c'est tout ce qu'on a pu sauver de notre passé.  
Encore un peu hésitante, la jeune femme leva le couvercle et découvrit les photos. Elle les fit défiler, une à une, tandis que Sam se contentait de commenter dés qu'il voyait un froncement de sourcils de Mona.

Il était trés tard dans la nuit et certain n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Bobby avait toujours le nez fourré dans ses vieux livres. Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur, n'étant mème pas certain de ce qu'il cherchait en réalité. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allées et venues de la chambre au salon, s'inquiètant pour la santé de son frère. Mona s'était couchée de bonne heure mais Jimmy savait trés bien pourquoi elle s'était si vite eclipsée. Comme il avait remarqué, dans l'aprés-midi, que sa jeune cousine avait les yeux rougis, il s'était vite douté que cette dernière avait évoqué quelques souvenirs douloureux avec Sam.  
Amanda apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, rompant l'atmosphère trop silencieuse.  
- Son état empire! Dit-elle, d'un air navré, sa fièvre monte à une allure affolante et il souffre beaucoup trop.  
- Mais, il y a quelques minutes, il dormait à point fermé, s'étonna le cadet, en bondissant sur ses jambes.  
Il fonça directement dans la chambre et fut aussitôt suivi par la jeune infirmière et les deux chasseurs. Avec regret, il constata qu'Amanda ne se trompait pas. Dean ruisselait de sueur, s'agitant nerveusement, marmonnant des mots à peine audibles. Sam dû plaquer ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné pour le maintenir coucher mais Dean semblait en proie à des spasmes douloureux, serrant fortement les dents pour ne pas hurler.  
- Dean! Bon sang, Dean!  
Affolé, le cadet se tourna vers son vieil ami.  
- Je ne comprend pas, Cas a pourtant dit qu'il ne risquait rien!  
- Il a dit aussi que ce serait douloureux pour lui, intervint Jimmy, il a parlé d'effets secondaires, je crois.  
Un peu perdu, le cadet ne savait plus quoi faire. Il leva des yeux suppliant vers la jeune femme.  
- Je ne suis pas médecin, se défendit celle-ci, mais je peux vous assurer que si votre frère était à l'hôpital, il serait déjà sous perfusion avec de la morphine pour atténuer la souffrance. A ce rythme là, il va finir par tomber dans le coma.  
Sam passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- J'aimerai vraiment...croyez-moi...mais c'est impossible!  
Amanda croisa les bras devant elle en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.  
- La vie de votre frère vous importe si peu! Laissa--elle entendre, comment pouvez-vous le laisser dans cet état sans agir?  
Le cadet lâcha les épaules de son frère et bondit sur ses jambes en fusillant la jeune femme d'un regard furieux.  
- Je n'accepterai pas ce genre de réflexion, que celà vienne de vous ou de n'importe qui d'autre! Rumina-t-il, Dean est tout ce qu'il me reste! Je l'aime plus que moi-mème, je mourrai dans la seconde pour lui.  
Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme esquissa une légère grimace.  
- Je suis désolée! Dit-elle, embarrasée, je ne voulais pas...  
- Non! Coupa Sam, en reprenant son calme, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.  
Il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage défait par l'inquiètude pour comprendre que c'était la peur de perdre son frère qui le mettait en colère. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en posant une main protectrice sur le bras de son aîné. Dean était beaucoup moins agité mais la fièvre faisait trembler son corps.  
- Pour une raison qu'on ignore, les démons veulent vous tuer, mentit Sam, en poussant un léger soupir, ils étaient mème persuadés que vous connaissiez Dean. Soyez certaine qu'ils savent tout de vous, y compris que vous deviez commencer votre travail à l'hôpital central de Sioux Falls. Si on y emmène Dean, ce serait leurs apporter sur un plateau d'argent.  
Il y eut un court silence durant lequel la jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir.  
- Trés bien! Dit-elle, en retirant le drap qui recouvrait l'aîné, vous allez m'aider, on va lui faire prendre un bain pour faire descendre la température et ensuite, on le recouchera entièrement nu.  
Sam leva les yeux vers elle, d'un air interrogatif.  
- C'est un remède de grand-mère, expliqua Amanda, la fièvre descendra plus vite. Mais ça ne la stoppera pas. Il me faut de l'eau de fleur d'oranger.  
-Euh...  
- On imbibe un tissu avec et on tamponne sur le front, déclara la jeune infirmière, je peux vous assurer que votre frère sera vite sur pied.  
Sam se leva d'un bond.  
- Je m'occupe de l'eau du bain, dit-il, en se tournant vers Amanda, merci beaucoup!  
- Ne me remerciez pas! Fit la jeune femme, il me doit des excuses donc...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais celà n'empêcha pas le jeune chasseur d'esquisser un petit sourire.  
- Je vais voir où je peux trouver de la fleur d'oranger, dit Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette.

Par pudeur, Amanda s'était contentée d'attendre que le cadet aide son frère à se détendre dans un bain pas trop chaud. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Dean était déjà sous les draps. Bobby était revenu avec un petit flacon d'eau de fleur d'oranger qu'il tendit à la jeune infirmière.  
- Je ne préfère pas savoir où vous avez pu vous procurer ce flacon au beau milieu de la nuit, laissa entendre celle-ci, avec un petit sourire.  
- Euh...je connais pas mal de personnes qui connaissent pas mal de personnes...  
C'était la seule réponse que le vieux chasseur donna avec une moue embarrassée. Sans chercher à comprendre, Amanda mouilla le tissu blanc avec l'eau et le posa délicatement sur le front du jeune malade.  
- Je pense que ça ira, dit-elle, en plaquant le dos de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, on sent déjà que la tempèrature n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant.  
Rassuré, Sam laissa échapper un soupir.  
- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, fit-il, je vais rester avec lui.  
- Ah non, c'est vous qui allez vous reposer, décrèta la jeune infirmière, et moi, je reste! Vous êtes, tous les trois, épuisés. Quand à moi, c'est mon travail de veiller sur les patients. Je l'ai fait des dizaine de fois pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai l'habitude.  
Le cadet semblait hésiter et dû regarder, tour à tour, le visage des deux autres chasseurs avant de le baisser sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci continuait, machinalement, d'éponger le front du jeune homme. Jimmy la regardait s'occuper de Dean en prétendant qu'elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois mais la façon dont elle tapotait sur le visage du jeune homme, repoussait, de temps en temps, une petite mèche de cheveux, il n'y avait aucun doute. Amanda était déjà amoureuse. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué puisque Sam s'était décidé enfin à se diriger vers la porte. Les trois hommes s'éclipsèrent silencieusement de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le jeune homme inconscient, Amanda se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un petit soupir. Tellement de choses insensées s'étaient passées dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle venait de découvrir un monde dont elle ignorait l'existance jusque là. Un monde bien sombre et effrayant. Mais elle voulait positiver en pensant à ces hommes, hors du commun, qui se battaient contre les démons. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était persuadée mais elle était certaine de participer à quelque chose de trés important.  
Un petit bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Dean grimaçait en ouvrant lentement les yeux.  
- Comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
Il porta une main lasse à son front en esquissant une autre grimace. Il paraissait faible et épuisé.  
- Ca va...j'ai juste...  
Il pencha légèrement la tête vers elle pour mieux la dévisager puis fronça les sourcils.  
- Vous n'êtes pas sensée être là! Fit-il, en fermant les yeux pour atténuer son mal de tête.  
- Oh si vous parlez de cette pièce froide, et bien, non! Rumina la jeune infirmière, d'ailleurs, je trouve votre accueil plutôt macho à mon égard.  
- C'était pour vous protèger! Dit-il, entre deux grimaces.  
- Vous m'avez traité comme une pestifèrée, rectifia Amanda, d'un air boudeur, vous me devez des excuses!  
L'aîné laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un rire mais la douleur ne lui permit pas d'aller plus loin.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle, pesta la jeune femme, on a voulu me tuer deux fois de suite et...pas n'importe qui...des démons! Ensuite, je découvre qu'on est en plein apocalypse! Le monde s'écroule autour de nous! Et dans la foulée, je me retrouve dans un endroit complètement isolé avec des personnes, pour le moins, étranges, à commencer par vous!  
Dean avait beaucoup de mal à gérer sa douleur. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais se laissa retomber sur l'oreillet.  
- Allez-y doucement! Vous êtes encore faible, déclara Amanda, plus calmement, vous devez vous reposer!  
Elle fit mine de se retourner pour attrapper le tissu imbibé d'eau de fleurs d'oranger mais le jeune homme lui saisit gentiment le bras.  
- Vous avez raison!...Je vous dois des excuses, admit-il, avec une petite moue contrariée, j'ai souvent tendance à oublier que...certaines personnes peuvent encaisser et...comprendre.  
Quelque peu surprise, Amanda semblait apprécier ce geste avec un simple sourire. Elle renversa un peu de fleurs d'oranger sur le tissu et recommença à éponger le front du jeune homme. Epuisé, Dean fut vite gagné par un sommeil moins agité.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil traversait peine les persiennes quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle s' tait endormie sur la chaise et, d s qu'elle vit le lit vide, elle sursauta en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Dean en pleine forme dont les cheveux ruisselaient encore. V tu d'un simple jean, il se contenta de lui adresser son plus beau sourire pour commencer. - Comment?...Mais vous tiez dans un tat presque comateux et l ...  
- Euh, c'est difficile comprendre mais...  
- Votre fr re m'a donn une explication pour le moins insens e, coupa la jeune infirmi re, en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, je suis tomb e dans un rep re de malades ou je devient folle. Elle avait parl presqu' elle-m me comme si elle tait bout. Conscient que la situation pouvait effrayer la plupart des gens, Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste en face d'elle. - Vous n' tes pas folle! - Alors vous tes tous des malades, en conclut-elle, d'un air r sign . Un petit sourire vint claircir le visage du jeune chasseur. - On m'a trait de bien pire, laissa-t-il entendre, et je me met facilement votre place quand on parle de ce genre de chose autour de vous. Amanda esquissa un l ger soupir. - Je voudrai simplement retrouver ma vie, avoua-t-elle, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je choisisse le Dakota du Sud? Il y eut un court silence puis Dean posa une main rassurante sur celle de la jeune femme. - On fera notre possible pour vous aider, d clara-t-il, a fait partie de notre job. Un peu d sorient e, la jeune infirmi re le d visagea un court instant comme si elle tentait de sonder son esprit. Puis son regard se posa sur le tatouage. - Qu'est ce que c'est? - Un pentagramme! C'est une protection contre les possessions d moniaques. Amanda fron a les sourcils avant de relever la t te vers son interlocuteur. - Donc...ces d mons...ce sont avant tout des humains...c'est a? - C'est a! Des humains probablement morts avant ou pendant leur possession, d clara le jeune chasseur, sans chercher cacher la v rit . - Mais c'est horrible! Je...  
Elle posa, de nouveau, son regard sur le tatouage. - Je veux le m me! Je refuse de servir de bouclier ces d mons, fit-elle, une tincelle de peur dans ses prunelles bleues. - Ca n'arrivera pas! Cas a un moyen infaillible pour vous prot ger. En attendant, je vais vous donner une amulette, elle...  
- Avez-vous d j t poss d ? Coupa Amanda, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. - Euh...non, jamais! - Alors, je ne veux pas d'amulette mais un tatouage! D cr ta la jeune femme, d termin e. - Ce n'est pas tr s esth tique pour une femme, avan a Dean, enfin, je veux dire...  
- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, insista Amanda, une amulette, a se perd, mais un tatouage, a reste. - Vous tes vraiment t tue! Remarqua le jeune chasseur, avec un petit sourire. - Oh, vous n'avez pas id e! R sign , Dean se leva lentement puis attrappa un . - Va pour le tatouage! Fit-il, mais comme vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici, c'est donc moi qui vous le ferai. - Oh mais non! Protesta la jeune femme, je ne sais pas si...  
- Ecoutez! Coupa calmement l'a n , vous voulez un tatouage, vous aurez un tatouage! Pour le moment, je meurs de faim. Il traversa la petite pi ce et avant d'ouvrir la porte, se retourna vers la jeune femme. - Vous venez! Dit-il, la main tendue vers elle. Amanda regardait cet homme d'un air h sitant. Ce n' tait pas l'id e d'affronter l'apocalypse qui la faisait trembler int rieurement de cette fa on, ni de savoir que des aiguilles allaient percer sa peau pour faire ce pentagramme. Mais, tout simplement ces yeux verts qui la d taillaient, cette main ferme qui attendait la sienne. Comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse dans un moment pareil? Pensa-elle, et d'un chasseur de d mons, qui plus est. Pourtant, elle se leva et glissa ses doigts fins dans la main du jeune homme puis le suivit silencieusement dans les couloirs, presque envo t e par la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne. Elle devait se resaisir tr s vite avant de devenir compl tement hypnotis e par cet homme. Aussi, quand ils arriv rent la hauteur de la cuisine, elle d tacha sa main et passa devant lui. - Je vais vous pr parer quelque chose, d clara-t-elle, vous devez tre puis apr s ce que vous avez endur cette nuit. - Non, a va, je suis...  
- Oeufs, bacon! Coupa-t-elle, le nez dans le r frig rateur, a vous va? Elle prit la peine de se retourner un instant comme pour attendre sa r ponse. Pris au d pourvu, Dean ne put qu'accepter. Il s'installa sur une chaise, pr s de la fen tre, et se contenta de jeter un oeil l'ext rieur. Il se rappela de sa conversation avec Michael et tentait veinement de trouver un sens ses paroles. Le souvenir de cette silhouette lumineuse, flottant au beau milieu de cet endroit d sert lui revint en m moire. Tellement de questions restaient en suspens et d'autres venaient s'y ajouter, mettant un trouble incidieux dans son esprit. Il s'accouda sur le bord de la fen tre et se frotta le visage d'un air las, fermant les yeux pour mieux g rer ce tambourinement incessant qui martelait ses tempes. Inqui te, Amanda se pencha l g rement vers lui en posant une main sur son paule ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. - Est ce que a va? Demanda-t-elle, peut- tre que vous vous tes lev un peu trop vite. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune chasseur pour revenir la r alit . Entre l'apocalypse, le destin plus que bien trac de son fr re et lui, l'arriv e de Jimmy et Mona dans leurs vies, sans compter le peu qu'il connaissait de son futur, Dean eut beaucoup de mal savoir s'il r vait encore ou pas. Surtout face ces deux grands yeux bleus qui le d taillaient avec insistance. - Euh...non, a va! Finit-il par dire, en soupirant, j'ai du mal merger mais a va. La jeune femme s'accroupit doucement devant lui en le d taillant d'un air septique. - Quoi! S' tonna l'a n , avec un petit sourire. - Je pense que, m me si aviez encore mal, vous ne direz rien, n'est ce pas? Affirma Amanda, je commence entrevoir quel genre d'homme vous tes. - Ah! Lequel? Il y eut un court instant avant que la jeune infirmi re ne r alise que leurs visages taient vraiment tr s proches. Elle voulut r pondre mais son regard se baissa lentement sur les l vres du jeune chasseur. Pouss e par une pulsion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle colla ses l vres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, Dean ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Il appr ia cet change jusqu' ce que sa jeune amie ne d cide de se resaisir. - D sol e! Fit-elle, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me conduire de la sorte. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensier que...  
Le jeune chasseur venait de glisser une main sur sa joue, et dans un geste qui parut une ternit pour Amanda, l'attira lentement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps la jeune femme pour s'abandonner totalement, profitant de ce baiser fougueux et si doux la fois. Jimmy et Mona entr rent dans la cuisine ce moment pr cis. Le jeune homme fut sais par ce qu'il voyait comme si quelques images du pass refaisaient surface. Sa cousine lui fit signe de faire demi-tour mais Jimmy refusa en retirant son bras. Il toussota l g rement comme pour bien marquer sa pr sence. Quelque peu dissip par cette arriv e soudaine, Dean eut un l ger sursaut et leva la t te vers eux. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, Amanda se releva aussit t. - Oh, le petit d jeuner! Fit-elle, en se r fugiant vers le fourneau. Plut t d ue par l'attitude d sinvolte de son cousin, Mona lui balan a un grand coup de coude. Mais celui-ci continuait de fixer Dean d'un regard lourd de reproches. L'a n ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et d fia le jeune chasseur de son regard vert jusqu' ce que celui-ci c de et ne d cide de s'asseoir. - Nous avons t attir s par cette d licieuse odeur, avoua Mona, en imitant son cousin. - Merci! R ussit articuler Amanda, en vitant soigneusement le regard de l'a n . Elle se sentait mal l'aise et s'en voulait de s' tre laisser aller si vite. Comment pouvait-elle tre autant envo t e par un homme qu'elle connaissait peine? - Ce ne sont que quelques oeufs au bacon, laissa-t-elle entendre, avec un petit sourire. Elle d posa le contenu de la grande po le dans les assiettes pos es sur la table. Au m me moment, Bobby et Sam firent irruption dans la pi ce. - Bon sang! Ca sent fichtrement bon ici! L cha le vieux chasseur. - Oh, mais, installez-vous! J'en pr pare une autre fourn e, d clara Amanda, le nez plong e dans la po le fumante. Sans se faire prier, Bobby prit place c t de Dean et tapota amicalement l' paule du jeune homme. - Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux, mon gar on! Avoua-t-il, sinc rement. Pour toute r ponse, l'a n esquissa un sourire. Mais son regard se leva vers son jeune fr re qui venait de se poster devant lui. - Tu m'as fichu une trouille du tonnerre, Dean! Avoua celui-ci, dis-moi...tu tais au courant de ces effets ind sirables! - Euh...plus ou moins! - Comment a "plus ou moins"? T' tais au courant ou pas? Redemanda le cadet, sur un ton ferme. L'a n poussa un long soupir. - Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises? Oui, j' tais au courant mais si je t'en avais parl ...tu n' tais d j pas pour...alors! - T'es pas croyable, toi! Bien s r que je n' tais pas d'accord et, apparemment, j'avais raison! C' tais plus dangereux que tu ne le disais. - Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Cas m'avait assur que ce serait douloureux mais pas dangereux! J'ai pris une d cision en connaissance de cause. - Putain, Dean! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une! Rumina le cadet, sous le regard surpris du vieux chasseur. L'a n semblait perdre patience et se leva d'un bond pour faire face son jeune fr re. - S rement le fait que je t'en collerai une aussi, peut- tre m me deux! L cha-t-il, avant de porter une main la t te. Le tambourinement reprenait de plus belle, l'obligeant fermer les yeux. Inqui t, le cadet posa une main sur son paule. - Dean!  
- Ca va! Grogna l'a n , en se d gageant. Il se massa l g rement la tempe puis chappa un petit g missement de douleur qui demeura coinc entre les dents. Sam ne savait plus s'il devait se mettre en col re ou pas. Il d cida donc d'abandonner et fit mine de partir quand son fr re le rattrappa par le bras. - Ecoute! Je suis d sol , ok! Je sais que je t'ai caus du soucis...et...je ne prend probablement pas toujours les bonnes d cisions mais...j'ai saut sur une occasion, voil tout! J'essai de trouver une solution, je n'ai pas dis que c' tait la meilleure. Sam esquissa un petit sourire. - T'inqui te pas, va! L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien, avoua-t-il, ravi de retrouver enfin son grand fr re.

Apr s le petit d jeuner, Jimmy s' clipsa rapidement de la cuisine. Mona le suivit jusqu' l'ext rieur. - On peut savoir pourquoi tu agis comme a, laissa-t-elle entendre, les bras crois s. - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. - Tu veux tout faire capoter entre Dean et Amanda, c'est a? - Non, je veux simplement que ma m re vive, c'est pas trop demand ! S' nerva le jeune homme, tu peux, au moins, comprendre a! - Oui, je le comprend mais...toi, de ton c t , essais de regarder Dean d'une autre fa on, s'il te plait! - Je ne peux pas!  
- Bien s r que si, tu peux! Mais tu ne veux pas! Rectifia sa jeune cousine, ce n'est pas le p re que tu as laiss notre poque! - Pas encore! Mona leva les yeux au ciel d'un air xasp r . - Il vient de faire des excuses son fr re, l cha-t-elle, combien de fois as-tu vu ton p re le faire?...Jamais! Il s'inqui te pour l'avenir, tente de trouver des solutions, ton p re, lui, fon ait, c'est tout! Voyant que son interlocuteur ne r pondait pas, la jeune femme se calma aussit t et vint se planter devant lui. - Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de revoir ta m re, jeune et insou iante, continua-t-elle, mais tu as la chance de voir tes parents tomber amoureux, je trouve a...  
- Romantique! Coupa s chement Jimmy, avec une moue coeur e. Il secoua n gativement la t te. - Pas moi! Elle va mourir cause de lui, Mona! O tait-il quand elle avait besoin de lui? O tait-il quand ces d mons l'ont tortur pour conna tre le plan de la resistance? - Ce n' tait pas sa faute s'il y avait un traitre! Et puis, je te ferai remarquer que ta m re est morte aussi pour nous prot ger. Elle nous a sauv la vie gr ce ce que Dean lui a appris. - D sol si je ne vois pas les choses de la m me fa on que toi! Retorqua Jimmy, tu es comme ma m re, hypnotis e par cet homme, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle le suivait aveugl ment dans tout ce qu'il faisait, sans jamais remettre en question la moindre de ses d cisions. C'est quand m me fou, a! Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit sur un ton d termin . - Je ne peux pas rester l sans rien! Fit-il, d s que je serai certain qu'Amanda est enceinte, je ferai tout pour qu'elle s' loigne de lui, que a te plais ou non!  
Il n'attendit pas la r action de la jeune femme et retourna dans la maison.

Apr s avoir pris un long bain chaud, Amanda s' tait tr s vite endormie dans la chambre que Mona occupait depuis son arriv e. Elle avait protest quand Bobby lui avait conseill de prendre un peu de repos mais la jeune infirmi re avait vite senti la fatigue la gagner. De retour, Castiel n'avait pas trouv beaucoup de ses fr res pour le suivre mais il gardait espoir malgr s tout. Il attendait beaucoup de l'entretien qu'avait eu Dean avec Michael. Et ce fut donc avec impatience qu'il lui posa la question. Tout le monde tait r uni dans le bureau du vieux chasseur. - Euh, je vais peut- tre avoir besoin d'un d codeur, plaisanta l'a n , en voyant tous les regards tourn s vers lui. - Pourquoi? S' tonna Sam, tu as bien eu une information qui peut nous aider. - Oui, enfin, je crois! Bobby se frotta n gligemment la barbe. - Tu as un trou de m moire, supposa-t-il, c'est bien possible avec ce que tu as subi cette nuit. - Non, tout est tr s clair dans ma t te, rectifia Dean, mais Michael ne m'a pas donn de nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a juste donn un indice. - De quel genre? S'enquit Sam, pas vraiment surpris de cette attitude. - Et bien, d'apr s lui, Rapha l nous aurait donn la r ponse quand on l'a pi g , avoua l'a n , le probl me, c'est que je ne me rappelle que deux chose importante, ce jour l . Castiel fron a les sourcils. - Il a dit que Dieu tait mort et...que Lucifer m'avait peut- tre ramen la vie, expliqua-t-il, mal l'aise, me soup onnerais-tu, Dean? - Non, Cas! R pondit le jeune chasseur, tu sais tr s bien que je ne me permettrai pas une chose pareille. Mais...dis-moi! Y a-t-il des anges autour de nous? - Oui, bien s r! Ils ont tous un certain travail faire, pourquoi? - Tu peux les identifier!  
- Non, a je ne peux pas! Avoua l'ange, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. - Ah!...Mais si je te donnes un nom, tu peux le rep rer ou pas! Il y eut un silence dans la petite pi ce puis Castiel hocha la t te. - Oui, a je peux! A qui penses-tu? Dean semblait mal l'aise. Il toussota l g rement comme s'il se sentait d j pier. Tout le monde comprit tr s vite que l'ange en question pouvait se trouver dans le coin, couter leur conversation. Alors, Castiel s'approcha de l'a n et sonda son esprit. Il se redressa, en gardant son attitude toujours aussi d tach e. - Je vois! Fit-il, donne-moi quelques heures et je pourrai te certifier s'il est bien en vie. Il fit mine de partir puis se retourna vers Dean. - Et pour te rassurer, il n'y a pas de cupidon dans les environs, lan a-t-il, sous le regard ahuri de l'a n , quand aux autres questions, tu ne devrais pas te les poser, ce n'est pas...  
- C'est bon! Coupa le jeune chasseur, embarrass , tu peux t'occuper de notre probl me au lieu de fouiner dans mes pens es! A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Castiel venait de partir dans un froissement d'ailes. - Que voulait-il dire pas l ? Demanda Sam, quelles questions? - Ca n'a aucune importance, d clara l'a n , mes pens es sont un peu confuses, voil tout! Le cadet savait pertinemment que son fr re lui cachait quelque chose pourtant, il n'insista pas. - Et en ce qui concerne le signe qu'attend Michael, tu as eu une r ponse! S'enquit Bobby, j'avoue que ce serait bien de le savoir. Dean se sentit p lir. - Euh, oui, il me l'a dit mais...en fait...je n'ai pas vraiment entendu, avoua-t-il, en esquissant une grimace. - Comment a? - Et bien, Michael me parlait mais il y avait ce bruit..c' tait comme...des cris aigus percer les tympans...Micahel insistait pour que je parte...il disait que le temps m' tait compt . - Les lymbes! En conclut Bobby, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. - Tu crois! Lan a le jeune chasseur, avec un sourire presqu'ironique, j'aurai d rester encore un peu, juste le temps...  
- Non! Coupa Sam, il avait raison. Tu ne peux pas imaginer quel point tu tais en danger. C' tait une question de secondes. Dean poussa un soupir puis se leva d'un bond. - O tu vas? - On a encore un autre soucis r gler, r pondit l'a n , il faut qu'on sache pourquoi les d mons en veulent Amanda. Les autres chasseurs se regard rent discr tement pour ne pas veiller de soup ons. - Tu as une id e! Fit Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette. - Peut- tre qu'elle a vu quelque chose, l bas, l'h pital mais a n'explique pas pourquoi le d mon lui posait des questions mon sujet. Il fron a les sourcils en se massant les tempes encore douloureuses. - On n'a pas trop fait de recherches parce qu'on se faisait du soucis pour toi mais maintenant, on va s'y mettre. En attendant, tu devrais aller te reposer! Sugg ra Sam, en tapotant l' paule de son a n . D s que Cas sera l , je te pr viendrai. Dean parut h siter mais son mal de t te tait si persistant qu'il capitula sans protester. Avant de quitter la pi ce, il se retourna vers son jeune fr re. - Si tu veux mon avis, commences par poser des questions ton jeune voisin, laissa-t-il entendre, en agitant le menton vers Jimmy, a ne m' tonnerai pas qu'il sache quelque chose. L'int ress lui adressa un regard furieux mais l'a n ne le l cha pas des yeux jusqu' ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champs de vision.

La matin e touchait presque sa fin. Bobby avait eu un appel de Rufus. Ce dernier lui apprenait la pr sence de fant mes dans une petite ville du Montana. Il devait, lui-m me, aller Denver pour s'occuper de myst rieuses apparitions dans une vieille b tisse. Aussit t raccroch , le vieux chasseur s' tait mis au travail et, avec l'aide de Sam, avait r ussi rassembler un maximum d' l ment sur cette nouvelle affaire. - Bon, a me parait bien, d clara Bobby, on va pr parer la voiture. - Et Dean? S' tonna le cadet, on ne peut pas partir sans lui. Je me sens d j mal de devoir lui mentir si en plus, on doit l' carter de nos chasses! - Ca ne me plait pas plus qu' toi! Avoua le vieux chasseur, mais ton fr re n'est pas tout fait r tabli de cette exp rience et puis, Castiel devrait revenir dans la journ e avec les renseignements qu'il attend. - C'est l'affaire de deux jours, tout au plus, rench rit Jimmy, nous quatre, a devrait aller beaucoup plus vite. Ce fut cet instant pr cis que Dean fit irruption dans le bureau de son vieil ami. Il regarda les quatre personne, tour tour, en comprenant enfin le sens des derni res paroles de Jimmy. - Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, enfin. Apr s un court silence plus qu'embarrassant, Sam tendit les papiers son a n . - Rufus a appel ! Il a remarqu plusieurs activit s douteuses, avoua-t-il, en se levant, notamment dans le Montana et le Colorado. Voyant que son fr re fron ait les sourcils, le cadet appr hendait d j sa r action. - On n'a pas plus important faire en ce moment que chasser des petits fant mes, laissa entendre Dean, sans l cher le document des yeux. - Et bien, justement! Depuis hier, il n' y a plus aucun signe apocalyptique, d clara Bobby, c'est comme si Lucifer avait disparu de la surface de la terre. - Ca ressemble plut t au calme avant la temp te! Avoua l'a n , et c'est loin d' tre rassurant. - Je suis tout fait d'accord avec toi, d clara le vieux chasseur, mais on doit continuer faire notre boulot. Dean posa le dossier sur le bureau. Il n' tait pas dupe et savait que son fr re et m me Bobby, lui cachaient quelque chose. - Il ne vous est pas venu l'esprit que tout a pourrait tre un pi ge, finit-il par dire, en croisant les bras devant lui. - C'est justement pour cette raison que tu ne viens pas! D clara Bobby, sous le regard tonn de l'a n . - Quoi! Tu veux que je reste ici pendant que vous allez au casse-pipe! Pas question! Sam poussa un long soupir. Il savait que ce serait difficile de faire entendre raison son fr re. - Dean! On ignore encore si tu peux faire une rechute, d clara-t-il, j'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille en te sachant ici. L'a n ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contentait de regarder les chasseurs, un pas un. - Et Amanda? Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour la prot ger, continua le cadet, sans compter que Cas ne devrait pas tarder. D'ailleurs, ce sujet...tu ne fais rien sans notre retour! Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agac . - Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis sur la touche! Rumina-t-il, ou est ce que vous n'avez plus confiance en moi? - Oh non, Dean! Crois pas a! Le supplia son jeune fr re, c'est juste que...  
- Laisse tomber! Coupa l'a n en quittant la pi ce. Jimmy prit le dossier et leva un regard amus vers le cadet. - On devrait y aller avant qu'il arrive nous convaincre de l'emmener, lan a-t-il, sous le regard tonn de sa jeune cousine. Bobby lui reprit brutalement le dossier des mains. - Toi, je te conseille de te faire tout petit parce que je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder encaisser les fruits de ta b tise, laissa-t-il entendre, un doigt accusateur point vers le jeune homme.

Au moment de partir, Sam jetait des coups d'oeil vers la maison. Son fr re ne s' tait toujours pas montr et il ne voulait pas partir sans, au moins, lui donner quelques explications. Le nez dans son coffre, Bobby faisait celui qui n'avait rien vu et se contentait de perdre un peu de temps mais Jimmy ne semblait pas aussi patient. - On peut savoir ce qu'on attend? D ue du comportement bien trop excessif de son cousin, Mona lui envoya un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac. C' tait sa mani re elle de le rappeler l'ordre quand il d passait les bornes. Alors que Bobby se d cida enfin monter dans la voiture, Dean apparut sur le perron de la maison. Sam semblait soulag en traversant la petite court pour le rejoindre. - Dean! tu peux m'accorder une minute. - Te casse pas la t te, Sammy! Je comprend! Avoua l'a n , c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de...je me sens inutile...surtout depuis qu'on sait que Michael...enfin...tu sais! Le cadet posa une main fraternelle sur son paule. - Ce ne sera jamais le cas et tu le sais! D clara-t-il, en fron ant les sourcils, c'est ce genre de questions que tu te poses, je veux dire, c'est ce quoi faisait allusion Cas? Un peu surpris par cette remarque, l'a n eut beaucoup de mal dissimuler sa g ne. - Non, a n'a rien voir! C'est diff rent et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant si tu veux bien. Sam ne pr f ra pas insister m me s'il s'inqui tait encore plus. - Tr s bien! - Ecoute! Fais gaffe toi, ok? M me si a ressemble une chasse ordinaire, garde en t te que c'est peut- tre un pi ge, lui conseilla Dean, je veux que tu m'appelles dans la minute si tu as le moindre probl me. - Je serai prudent, j'ai eu un bon prof! Laissa-t-il entendre, tu devrais en profiter pour prendre un peu de repos, a te fera le plus grand bien. - T'en as de bonne, toi! Rumina gentiment l'a n , en grima ant l g rement. Le cadet esquissa un large sourire. Il fit mine de partir vers la voiture de Bobby quand il se retourna aussit t. - Au fait! Si Cas ram ne de bonnes nouvelles, attend notre retour, d clara-t-il, ne fais rien de stupide! Dean le d visagea un instant, un demi sourire de sous entendu sur les l vres. - D conne pas, Dean! Je suis s rieux! Je te connais! A chaque fois, c'est la m me chose! Grogna gentiment le cadet, d'un air boudeur. - Tr s bien, monsieur l'emmerdeur! Capitula Dean, en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exasp r . Il regarda son jeune fr re s' loigner vers la voiture en essayant de dissimuler son inqui tude.

Amanda venait de se r veiller. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait autant dormi et, elle se sentait un peu groggy. Elle aper ut Dean adoss contre le chambranle de la porte d'entr e, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean. - Ou vont-ils? S' tonna-t-elle, en voyant le pick-up de Bobby s' loigner. - A la chasse! Surprise, la jeune femme n'osait pas poser la question qui br lait ses l vres. Quand il se retourna vers elle, Dean devina ce qui lui traversait l'esprit tel point qu'il pouvait entendre ses pens es. - Chasse aux fant mes, pas aux d mons! Rectifia-t-il, un sourire au coin des l vres. - Oh...des fant mes...de mieux en mieux! Fit-elle, presqu' elle-m me. Dean ne pouvait s'emp cher de sourire. Il referma la porte et remit correctement le sel. - Ce n'est pas tr s gentil de se moquer de moi! Remarqua la jeune infirmi re, d'un air offens . - Je ne me le permettrai pas, d clara le jeune chasseur, mais vous semblez p lir rien qu'en entendant le mot fant me. - Et c'est si dr le que a! - En fait, ce qui me faire sourire, c'est qu'il y a tellement plus dans ce monde dont vous ignoriez encore l'existance. - C'est dire? - Je dirais...loup garou, vampire, sorci res, zombies et j'en passe! Le visage de la jeune femme devint aussi blanc qu'une aspirine. - C'est une blague, n'est ce pas? Vous d tes a pour me faire peur! - J'aurai bien aimer, avoua Dean, seulement, ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Amanda se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. - Je n'ose m me pas vous demander combien il y a de chasseurs, laissa-t-elle entendre, je pr f re ignorer la r ponse. L'a n s'accroupit devant elle. - Il y en a assez ici pour vous prot ger, fit-il, sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, d'ailleurs, il me semble qu'on a un tatouage faire. - C'est donc vous qui allez me le faire, en conclut Amanda, l g rement inqui te. Dean crut percevoir cette petite peur dans le son de sa voix. Il esquissa son plus beau sourire. - J'ai beaucoup de talents cach s, d clara-t-il, pour d tendre l'atmosph re. Apparemment, cel fonctionnait plut t bien puisque la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

La journ e avait t tr s longue pour les quatre chasseurs. Pendant que Mona et Jimmy rassemblaient toutes les informations pour l'affaire qui les avait amen Forsyth, une petite ville du Montana, Bobby et Sam taient partis aux archives de la ville. Dans la soir e, alors que l'endroit tait plut t loign de la ville, ils taient tous entr s dans le vieux cimeti re pour br ler les restes de Billy Murphy, un ancien soldat sudiste, devenu fou, qui avait pris en otage une famille enti re. Tout n'avait pas t si facile puisque le fant me, anim par une folie indescriptible, hantait la vieille demeure abandonn e depuis plus de cent ans. Au final, quelques contusions sans gravit s pour les chasseurs et une grande fatigue. Bobby avait pris deux chambre au seul motel de la ville. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans le sac, Sam ne cessait de penser son fr re, aux questions qui pouvaient bien le tourmenter. Jimmy entra en toute h te dans la chambre, essouffl . - Mona! Elle ne va pas bien! Fit-il, sans cacher son inqui tude. Bobby et Sam se jet rent des regards surpris. La jeune femme tait en pleine forme et n'avait montr aucun signe quelconque. Ils se pr cipit rent dans la seconde chambre. Mona tait allong e sur le lit, en sueur, une forte respiration saccad e de tremblements. - Elle est tomb e...on parlait et...elle est tomb e, d clara Jimmy, compl tement an anti, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, Mona n'a jamais t malade...jamais. - Allons, gamin! Ne t'inqui te pas! Il y a s rement une explication, le rassura Bobby, en rajustant maladroitement sa casquette. Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Celle-ci tait parfaitement consciente mais elle avait beaucoup de mal parler. Pourtant, elle r ussit se faire comprendre en articulant difficilement. - Je veux...parler...Bobby...seule. Apr s une courte h sitation, Jimmy accepta de suivre le cadet l'ext rieur. Il se colla contre le mur et frotta son visage d fait par l'inqui tude. Silencieux face ce comportement qui ressemblait, sans le moindre doute, son a n , Sam croisa les bras devant lui et tenta de patienter. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin, ce fut un Bobby abasourdi qui apparut dans le couloir. - Je crois qu'on a un gros probl me, avoua-t-il, restez avec elle, je reviens. - Mais...o vas-tu? S' tonna Sam, en fron ant les sourcils. - Je dois appeler ton fr re mais je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, c'est...plut t d licat. Le cadet chappa un soupir contrari mais ne fit aucune autre protestation.

Dean avait dessin la forme de trois ronds de diff rente taille sur un papier qu'il avait pos sur la table. - Voil ! Choisissez la taille que vous voulez! Fit-il, ensuite, je dessinerai le pentagramme au crayon avant de le tatouer. - Est ce que a fait mal? - Et bien, l'aiguille, en elle-m me, ne fait pas mal mais comme je vais devoir repasser plusieurs fois sur le dessin...on va dire un peu.  
Il se contenta d'esquisser une l g re grimace comme pour excuser sa r ponse. - Oh! - Vous pouvez changer d'avis, laissa entendre l'a n , et choisir une amulette. La jeune femme secoua n gativement la t te. - Je veux en avoir un...ici! Fit-elle, en montrant le creu de son paule. - Tr s bien, chef! Plaisanta le jeune chasseur, mettez vous assise sur une chaise. Amanda obtemp ra sans protester. Elle ouvrit l g rement son chemisier l'endroit d sign pendant que Dean prenait une autre chaise pour s'asseoir juste en face d'elle. Il attrappa un crayon noir et entreprit de dessiner le pentagramme avec le plus de pr cision possible. Quelque peu troubl e par la proximit de leur visage, la jeune femme en profita pour d tailler les traits tir s de son voisin. Un homme comme lui devait certainement avoir une femme qui l'attendait quelque part, pensa-t-elle, surprise de ne pas avoir pens poser la question plus t t. Elle s' tait enfin d cid e le faire quand il releva la t te au m me moment. Coup e dans son lan, seul, le premier mot r ussit sortir de sa bouche. - Comment...  
- Quoi? S' tonna Dean, comment quoi? Il attendait manifestement une r ponse, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien. S'en tait trop pour Amanda. Elle ne pouvait pas, d cemment, se jeter au cou d'un homme pour la seconde fois alors qu'elle avait pr tendu que ce n' tait pas dans ses habitudes. Jamais, elle ne se comportait de cette fa on m me si elle avait d j cru tre amoureuse deux fois par le pass . Elle aurait d tre chauder avec deux checs mais elle ignorait pourquoi cet homme lui paraissait si diff rent des autres. - Mandy? Ca va? - Euh...oui! C' tait...je voulais...en fait, a n'a pas d'importance. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu. - J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous tourmente dit-il, vous avez peur, c'est a? Les d mons, l'apocalypse, c'est peut- tre trop pour vous et je comprendrai...  
- Non, en fait... a n'a rien voir...je suis tellement loin de tout a...  
- Ah!...Vous pouvez m' clairer parce que l , j'avoue que je suis un peu largu . Cette simple phrase lui laissait une opportunit . C' tait tout ce qu'elle pouvait entrevoir, une toute petite opportunit qu'elle devait saisir. Elle se pencha doucement et colla ses l vres aux siennes. Juste quelques secondes, le temps de r pondre ainsi sa question. Quand elle s' carta enfin, elle entreprit de d boutonner son chemisier. Ce fut cet instant que Dean eut une r action. - Wow! Attendez! Fit-il, en posant une main sur la sienne pour stopper son geste. - Oh, d sol e! Balbutia la jeune femme, en remontant son v tement, j'aurai d ...c'est ma faute...  
Elle tait si embarass e qu'elle n'avait plus la force de le regarder en face. Il fallait qu'elle s' loigne, non seulement parce qu'elle ne s' tait jamais sentie aussi honteuse de sa vie mais galement cause de cette soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit mine de partir. Se r fugier dans sa chambre tait la seule chose qui lui venait l'esprit mais elle ne put faire un pas. Dean lui attrappa le bras dans son lan et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il l'a saisi d licatement par les paules. - Je suis vraiment d sol e, r p ta-t-elle, sans lever les yeux vers lui. - Arr tez de vous excuser! Lan a l'a n , comme agac . - Tr s bien! Fit-elle, mais pargnez moi les "vous tes trop bien pour moi" ou encore, "si je n'avais pas quelqu'un dans ma vie, peut- tre que...". Elle marqua une courte pause puis reprit plus calmement. - J'ai cru que...je me suis tromp e, restons en l , vous voulez bien? Comme le jeune homme ne r pondait pas, elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il la d visageait d'un air dubitatif comme s'il cherchait encore des r ponses. Ou la prenait-il tout simplement pour une folle! - Qu'avez-vous cru, Mandy? Demanda-t-il, sur un ton neutre. - Ca n'a plus d'importance! - Et bien, a en a pour moi! - Pourquoi tenez-vous savoir? S'enquit Amanda, en soupirant d' puisement. Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Dean semblait h siter. - Beaucoup de personnes r agissent de cette fa on, Mandy! Fit-il, enfin, elles apprennent que la fin du monde est proche...la peur, la confusion leurs fait faire des choses insens es voir stupides qu'elles regrettront par la suite. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'y suis pass ! Mais...je suis fatigu de tout a et je n'ai pas du tout envie de profiter de la situation uniquement parce que vous vous sentez un peu perdue. Ce fut alors qu'Amanda lui adressa son regard le plus surpris. - Croyez-vous que je sois ce genre de personne, Dean? Laissa-t-elle entendre, en ma trisant tous les motions m lang es qui l'animaient cet instant, pensez-vous vraiment que je sois ce genre de femme? Parce que si c'est le cas, je me suis lourdement tromp e votre sujet. Le jeune chasseur ne l cha pas son regard un instant. Qu'attendait-il? Que cherchait-il voir en elle? Se demandait Amanda, compl tement hypnotis e par les prunelles vertes. Il tait si pr s qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. L'envie de glisser ses mains sous ce tee-shirt la tenaillait encore, caresser ses muscles saillants, go ter encore ses l vres. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il n' tait qu'un simple caprice pour elle? Il ne prit pas la peine de r pondre. D'un geste lent et calcul , il se pencha vers elle et s'empara fougueusement de ses l vres. R vait-elle ou pas? Amanda ne cherchait plus comprendre, ni savoir. Elle tait concquise et ce, depuis le debut de leur rencontre. Leur baiser s' ternisait tandis que le jeune homme laissait ses mains aller et venir sur son corps. Elle put enfin assouvir son envie en glissant les doigts sous le tee-shirt et caresser le torse muscl . Leurs l vres se s par rent enfin. Le souffle court, une esquisse d'un sourire sur les l vres, Dean la souleva de terre et la transporta jusqu' sa chambre. Les bras nou s autour de son cou, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, humant l'odeur sauvage qui se d gageait de cet homme, la troublant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle m me. Elle sentit son corps att rir d licatement sur le lit et rouvrit les yeux. Ce n' tait pas un r ve. Il tait toujours l , couch c t d'elle, d couvrant son corps comme un jeune adolescant quand il lui retira le chemisier. Il d posait des baisers br lants sur son cou, titillant le bout de ses seins de ses doigts experts. Elle se arqua contre lui, captive de ses caresses. Envo t e par la proximit de leurs corps, elle ne s' tait pas aper ue de son enti re nudit . Seule, les mains de son amant couvrait sa peau comme un voile d licat et voluptueux. Dean continuait inlassablement de la couvrir de baisers alors qu'elle avait entreprit de lui retirer ses v tements. Il laissa sa main descendre jusqu' son entrejambe, jouant avec son intimit . Amanda bascula la t te en arri re et s'abandonna lentement au plaisir qui commencait l'envahir toute enti re. Tremblante de d sir, elle g missait, le suppliait alors que ses doigts suivaient la courbe de ses muscles. D'un geste assur , le jeune homme aggrippa ses cuisses et la p n tra sans retenue. Ils chapp rent un g missement en m me temps. Amanda ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris tout en griffant le dos de son amant. Celui-ci la remplissait g n reusement, s'activait en elle, captivant ses l vres. Leurs deux corps ondulaient dans un d lectable tumulte qui les enivraient d'une jouissance sans retenue. Ils atteignirent ensemble les ab mes du plaisir. Essouffl s, ils demeur rent enlac s pendant de longues minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot. Jamais, Amanda n'avait connu une telle pl nitude. Elle s' carta pourtant de lui, esquissant un petit sourire au grognement que le jeune homme venait de l cher. - D sol e mais je meurs de faim! Avoua-t-elle, en s'habillant la h te. - Y a pas le feu! Lan a le jeune homme en l'attirant vers le lit. Elle se retrouva allong e sur lui, le visage enjou . - La gourmandise est un vilain d faut, laissa-t-elle entendre, en agitant un doigt faussement accusateur. - C'est de ta faute! - Et ben voyons! Fit Amanda, feignant une attitude boudeuse. - Ose dire le contraire! - Ou quoi? Le provoqua-t-elle, sur un air de sous-entendu. Il lui adressa un large sourire et la renversa sur le lit pour prendre la place du dominateur. Pas besoin d'ajouter le moindre mot. Le baiser qu'ils chang rent, semblait prometteur pour la suite.

Finalement, les deux jeunes gens s' taient endormis, la fatigue l'emportant sur la faim. Quand la sonnerie de son portable r sonna dans la pi ce, Dean fit un sursaut dans le lit. - Bobby? S' tonna-t-il, en craignant le pire, que se passe-t-il? - On a eu aucun soucis d'orde d mons sur cette chasse si a peut te rassurer, d clara d'embl e le vieux chasseur, nous sommes encore Forsyth mais Mona est bizarrement tomb e malade. - Comment a? Amanda s'assit sur le lit, scrutant le visage du jeune homme pour tenter de comprendre. - Elle a peut- tre t atteinte par...  
- Non, a n'a rien voir avec notre chasse, coupa Bobby, c'est bien plus compliqu que a. - Explique-toi! Il y eut un court silence puis le vieux chasseur reprit calmement. - Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que...voil ...il se trouve que le Lucifer du futur a fait un bond dans le temps et il est ici, notre poque. - Euh...quoi! C'est une blague, Bobby! - Non, mon gar on et je n'ai pas voulu te mettre au courant, tout de suite, parce que...bah, parce que c' tait pas trop le moment pour toi avec tout ce que tu traverses. Dean se frotta le visage nergiquement comme pour tre certain de ne pas r ver. - Attends! C'est du d lir! - Mona est certaine que Lucifer a envoy des d mons pour tuer sa m re, expliqua Bobby, sans d tour, il veut viter que Jimmy et elle ne remontent le temps pour vous pr venir. L'a n fron a les sourcils en se tournant vers Amanda. Il scruta la jeune femme comme s'il commen ait enfin compendre cequi se tramait autour de lui. - Tu es au courant depuis quand? S'enquit-il, l'adresse de son vieil ami. - Ecoutes! Il y a plus important! Si Mona est au plus mal, c'est que les d mons ont mis la main sur sa m re, d clara Bobby, tu dois intervenir. Sam ne peut pas et ne doit pas savoir qui sera sa future pouse. Compl tement abasourdi par autant de r v lations, Dean eut beaucoup de mal r agir correctement. Il ferma les yeux, un instant, pour retrouver un semblant de calme. - Ok! Donne-moi son nom! Fit-il, je vais contacter Cas, il est le seul pouvoir m'aider. - Exact! Il y a autre chose! - Bobby, tu veux me rachever ou quoi! - Calme-toi! Lan a le vieux chasseur, d'un ton ferme, c'est Sarah Blake, tu entends, Sarah Blake! Tu la connais galement et elle ne doit pas te voir non plus. Sam et elle sont sens s se revoir que dans quelques ann es...pas avant. - Et merde, Bobby! Comment veux-tu que j'interviennes dans ces conditions? C'est quasiment impossible! - Tu trouveras bien, remarqua Bobby, en attendant, on va reprendre la route parce que le type du motel nous regarde comme si on tait des vad s de prison. Et...fais gaffe tes fesses! Il raccrocha sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de r pliquer.

Dean s' tait montr tr s vasif quand son d part pour New-York. Amanda ne voulait pas trop insister mais elle commen ait ressentir une certaine peur. Elle regardait d'un air inqui t, le jeune homme qui se pr parait partir. Si l'a n avait r ussi joindre Castiel, celui-ci vita de parler des informations qu'il avait recueilli au sujet du traitre. Apr s avoir incrust les protections sur le corps d'Amanda, il posa une main sur l' paule du jeune chasseur. En quelques secondes, ils avaient disparu, laissant la jeune infirmi re, seule, au beau milieu du salon.

Sarah tait retenue prisonni re dans une vieille b tisse abandonn e, la sortie de la ville. Ligot e sur une chaise, elle tait gravement bless e. Les deux d mons qui la torturaient, prenaient un malin plaisir la faire souffrir. Dean et Castiel att rirent dans un des vieux bureaux, non loin de la pi ce o se trouvait la jeune femme. - Alors, ma jolie! Je suis certain que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi on a jet notre d volu sur toi! Ricana le premier d mon, un sourire carnassier sur les l vres. Bayonn e, Sarah secoua la t te d'un air nerveux et apeur . Ses joues taient mouill es de larmes, elle perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de son bras. Le deuxi me d mon se pencha l g rement vers elle. - Et bien, tu vas mourir sans le savoir! D clara-t-il, d'une voix calme et chantonnante. Dean devait faire du bruit dans le bureau pour attirer un d mon pendant que Castiel emmenait Sarah dans un endroit s r. Par la suite, il devait vite revenir chercher l'a n . C' tait la seule id e que Dean avait pu avoir pour que la jeune femme ne le voit pas. Apr s un dernier regard, le jeune chasseur balan a un coup de pied dans le mur. Alert s par le bruit, les d mons plong rent directement dans le pi ge. Le premier fon a vers la pi ce voisine tandis que l'autre se planta devant la prisonni re. Il allait la tuer quand l'ange plaqua une main contre son front. Le d mon poussa un cri, le visage envahi par une lueur clatante qui manait de ses yeux. Sans attendre, Castiel d tacha la jeune prisonni re et disparut aussit t. Dean gardait le couteau planqu dans son dos quand le deuxi me d mon entra dans la pi ce. - Tiens, tiens! Quelle surprise! L cha celui-ci, d'un air sup rieur, Lucifer me nommerait son premier lieutenant si je te tuais maintenant. - Faudrait d j que tu y arrives! Retorqua l'a n , en montrant enfin la lame. Un sourire moqueur au coin des l vres, le d mon agita la main d'un geste blas . Le jeune chasseur vint frapper violemment le mur pour retomber lourdement sur le sol. - C'est se demander comment tu as obtenu une telle r putation, ricana le d mon, toujours aussi fi rement. Dean n'avait pas l cher le couteau et, avec une pr cision sans faille, le jeta sur son adversaire qui le re u en pleine gorge. Celui-ci s'agita dans des spasmes electriques avant de s' crouler sur le sol. - Comme a, pauvre con! Laissa entendre le jeune chasseur, en retirant la lame ensanglant e. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un qui frappait dans ses mains, juste derri re lui. - Quelle adresse! Bravo! L'a n fron a les sourcils en d visageant cet homme qu'il voyait pour la premi re fois. - Qui tes vous? - Oh, Dean! Tu me d ois! Lan a l'autre, je sais que Nick n' tait pas si agr able voir, surtout ces derniers jours mais...  
- Lucifer! Coupa le jeune chasseur, sans dissimuler sa surprise. - Bingo! Que penses-tu de mon nouveau r ceptacle? Pas mal, hein! Dean ne fit aucun commentaire cette remarque. Il tait bien trop tonn pour prononcer la moindre parole. - Et Michael? Comment se porte-t-il? Continua Lucifer, avec une attitude des plus hautaine, qu'attend-il? Regarde! Je suis l , tu es l ...ce serait le moment id al, tu ne trouves pas! Il fit quelques pas en direction l'a n . - En finir avec cette petite guerre qui me fatigue s rieusement! Dit-il, en tournant autour du jeune chasseur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux rien qu' l'id e de sentir Lucifer juste derri re lui. Il se pr parait recevoir un mauvais coups mais son adversaire n'en fit rien. - D'ou vient le pauvre type que tu utilises comme bouclier, s le pourriture? Demanda-t-il, enfin. - Ah! Nous y voil ! Il tait temps que tu me le demandes, ricana Lucifer, parce que ce n' tait pas de tout repos. J'ai d me battre bec et ongles pour l'avoir. Mais mon futur moi ne s'est pas m fi de moi, quel idiot! Dean esquissa un sourire forc . - Ton futur toi! R p ta-t-il, b tement, tu t'es vol ton propre r ceptacle! Tu en es ce point l ! Il le d fia d'un regard moqueur. - Ne sois pas si s r de toi, Dean! Laissa entendre Lucifer, j'ai fait un march avec mon moi futur. Je compte bien le respecter. Il marqua une courte pause puis se planta devant le jeune chasseur. - Sa victoire lui a sembl trop facile, dit-il, avec Michael comme avec toi. Donc, je lui ai promis de vous faire souffrir, tous les deux, de faire durer ton agonie aussi longtemps que possible. En change, j'ai eu droit ce corps rempli de haine, gonfl bloc de sang de d mons, pr t d truire la plan te enti re et le petit plus...j'ai h rit de sa m moire. Il lan a un regard amus vers l'a n . - Dis donc! Tu vas avoir une vie vraiment pourrie, mon pauvre Dean! Ricana-t-il, d'abord ton fr re qui ne va pas tarder y passer, ensuite ton fils...l , j'avoue que c' tait jouissif de l'apprendre. L'a n fron a les sourcils. - Oh, tu n'es pas au courant! Fit Lucifer, en feintant la surprise, quelle joie immense tu m'offres l ! Je suis aux anges, si je peux me permettre cette expression. Il se pencha l g rement vers le jeune homme pour tre certain de bien se faire entendre. - Tu vas avoir un second fils qui portera le pr nom de ton cher fr re cadet...un pr nom bien funeste si tu veux mon avis...et cet enfant n'aura que quelques mois quand il sera br l vif. Personne ne pourra rien faire! Pas m me toi! - La ferme! Trancha Dean, qui tait sur le point de lui sauter la gorge. Mais Lucifer pouvait presque deviner ses pens es et la situation semblait lui procurer beaucoup de joie. - Ta vie ne sera qu'un champs de ruine, mon pauvre Dean! Insista-t-il, un large sourire sur les l vres, tu vas conna tre la perte de tous ceux que tu aimes, tu subiras la trahison de ceux qui pr tendront tre tes amis, je te prendrai tout...m me ta ch re et tendre Amanda. Quand Jimmy et sa petite cousine, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu finiras seul, d sesp r ment seul...tu me supplieras de mettre fin tes souffrances. - Je t'ai dis de la fermer! S' cria le jeune chasseur, en bondissant sur son adversaire. Lucifer n'eut qu' lever la main pour que l'a n vienne s' craser contre le mur. - Je peux te tuer dans la minute, d truire Michael sans qu'il ne quitte ton corps, pourrir ta mis rable existence durant des ann es! Je suis capable de tout a, Dean! Gr ce la m moire que je viens d'acqu rir! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je viens d'h riter! Alors, n'esp re m me pas, n'entrevois m me pas une victoire quelconque parce que je gagnerai cette guerre!  
Pendant que son adversaire parlait, Dean tentait d'atteindre le couteau qu'il avait maladroitement chapp dans sa chute. Mais Lucifer n' tait pas dupe et avait tr s vite deviner. Alors que Dean avait r ussi se redresser non sans grimacer, son ennemi pointa un doigt en direction du couteau et tra a une trajectoire imaginaire. L'arme trembla quelques secondes avant de se soulever du sol pour venir se planter dans l' paule du jeune chasseur. Celui-ci hurla de douleur en vacillant. Ce fut cet instant que Castiel r apparut juste temps pour le rattrapper. Sans attendre, l'ange n'adressa qu'un simple regard Lucifer avant de dispara tre avec l'a n .

La nuit commen ait tomber quand le pick-up de Bobby se gara devant la maison. Amanda accueillit les chasseur sur le seuil de la porte. Mona semblait aller mieux, la grande surprise de la jeune infirmi re. - Mais...je croyais que vous tiez malade! - Son tat s'est am lior durant le voyage, d clara Sam, est ce que Dean est revenu? - Non! Et je m'inqui te! Avoua Amanda, en suivant les nouveaux arrivant jusqu'au salon, a va faire des heures qu'il est parti. Jimmy aida sa jeune cousine, encore un peu groggy, s'installer dans un fauteuil. - Oh, il doit s rement f ter sa victoire dans un bar du coin, laissa-t-il entendre, sous le regard ahuri du cadet. - Arr te a tout de suite! Grogna celui-ci, furieux. - Quoi! Je ne fais que dire la v rit ! Ronchonna le jeune homme, en se redressant, c'est comme a qu'il fonctionne, non! A bout de nerf, Sam crispa la m choire. Il lui d cocha un grand coup de poing qui fit s'affaisser le jeune homme. Si Bobby ne s' tait pas mis en travers de sa route, le cadet s'appr tait le relever pour lui en mettre un autre. - Je ne veux plus que tu parles de mon fr re de cette fa on! Fulmina-t-il, alors que le vieux chasseur le poussait vers l'autre bout de la pi ce. Plus surpris que d'avoir mal, Jimmy se releva doucement, une main sur sa m choire douloureuse. Au m me moment, Castiel fit son apparition au milieu de la pi ce, maintenant un Dean couvert de sang. - Dean! S' cria le cadet, en se pr cipitant vers eux. Il attrappa le bras de son fr re pour l'aider se redresser. Celui-ci tait parfaitement conscient et, d'une main tremblante, retira le couteau plant dans son paule. - Il faut vite l'allonger! Lan a Amanda, inqui te, il perd beaucoup trop de sang. - Ce ne sera pas n cessaire! Fit castiel qui posa fermement la main sur la blessure. Une lueur vive mana de sa paume. Tenant peine sur ses jambes, Dean serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Au bout de quelques secondes, il baissa les yeux sur son tee-shirt d chir et put constater que la plaie avait enti rement disparu sous le regard ahuri de la jeune infirmi re. - Mais...c' tait quoi a? - On vous expliquera tout, Amanda! Promit Sam, sans la regarder, Dean, comment vas-tu? L'a n ferma les yeux comme pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer mais les paroles de Lucifer r sonnaient inlassablement dans sa t te. - Merde, Dean! Que c'est-il pass ? Insista le cadet, inqui t. Incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa bouche, l'a n chercha un appui. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil puis se passa une main nerveuse sur son visage puis . De plus en plus anxieux, Sam s'agenouilla devant lui, cherchant une r ponse dans le regard perdu de son grand fr re. - Je ne supporte pas te voir comme a! Avoua-t-il, en posant une main affectueuse sur son paule. Bobby rajusta sa casquette d'un geste maladroit. - Y a-t-il eu un probl me? - Notre mission a t un succ s, d clara Castiel, l'adresse du vieux chasseur, mais nous avons...enfin, Dean a eu un contre temps. - Quel genre de contre-temps? Lan a Bobby, je veux dire qu' part revenir avec une lame plant dans le corps, c'est bien plus qu'un simple contre-temps pour moi. Il r gnait une atmosph re trange dans la pi ce. Chacun pouvait la ressentir. Palpable et indescriptible, cette tension les rendait quelque peu nerveux. Sam tait peut- tre le seul en conna tre les vraies raisons. Et le fait que Dean revienne d'une chasse dans un tat compl tement perturb , pouvait tre l'une d'elle.

Il fallut l'a n quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Autour de lui, tout le monde devait se poser des tonnes de questions et il sentait la tension monter. - Ca va! R ussit-il dire, sous le soulagement de son jeune fr re, je vais bien. - Tu m'excuseras mais tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se porte merveille, remarqua Bobby, en grima ant. Sam leva les yeux vers son vieil ami en lui envoyant une oeillade plut t contrari e. Mais le cadet savait que cel tait plus de l'inqui tude qu'une r flexion anodine. Pendant ce temps, Dean se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et leva les mains pour se frotter un visage puis . - Si seulement tout n' tait pas si compliqu ! Laissa-t-il entendre, en gardant les mains plaqu es sur les yeux. Il avait parl tellement bas que cel ne pouvait tre qu' lui-m me. - Lucifer tait l ! Finit-il par dire, en se redressant lentement. - Quoi! S' tonna Sam, le sang glac dans les veines, mais...lequel? - Celui de notre poque, l'autre, les deux! Est ce que je sais? Lan a l'a n , avec un petit sourire forc . Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pi ce o tout le monde cherchait comprendre. Mais Dean tait d j tr s confus dans sa t te et encore plus dans ses r ponses. - Lucifer a pris le receptacle de son futur, expliqua Castiel, d'un ton neutre. - Et merde! L cha Bobby, c'est plut t mal parti pour nous. Sam fron a les sourcils. - Comment a? Qu'est ce que a veut dire? S'enquit-il, en se tournant vers son fr re. D'abord, l'a n baissa la t te comme s'il tait d pass , cherchant un moyen de bien expliquer sans se perdre, lui-m me, dans sa r ponse. Puis il se redressa lentement. - Il a fait un march avec son futur...faire durer l'apocalypse aussi longtemps que possible! Fit-il, dans un calme qui tonna son jeune fr re, apparemmment, c' tait beaucoup trop facile son go t. - Mais...il a cherch te tuer...je suis perdu, avoua Sam, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Dean posa une main sur son paule en poussant un soupir. - Non! pour lui, ce n' tait rien de plus qu'un jeu, laissa-t-il entendre, en regardant autour de lui, il veut, d'abord...tout nous prendre...tous ceux qui on tient...nous d truire petit feu. Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus pesant que les pr c dents. Puis Dean d cida de se lever, alors qu'une certaine certitude se lisait sur son visage. - Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire! Dit-il, en se tournant vers l'ange, Cas, je veux que tu emm nes Amanda loin d'ici, prot ge l avec ton seau nochien et cache la. La jeune femme ne partageait manifestement pas cette option. - J'avoue que tout a me fiche une peur terrible mais je refuse de partir, d cr ta-t-elle, fermement, je sais que je suis en s curit ici! - Elle a raison, intervint Sam, ce n'est pas en l' loignant de nous que a va l'aider. Dean ferma les yeux pour ma triser cette col re naissante qui commen ait le summerger. - Toi aussi, tu pars! Lan a-t-il, avec Jimmy et Mona! Vous partez tous! - Non mais attend, c'est...  
- Et ce n'est pas n gociable! Coupa s chement l'a n , avant de tourner les talons.  
Il claqua brutalement la porte en sortant de la maison.

C' tait la confusion totale dans la maison comme l'ext rieur. D'un c t , Sam essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, certain que son fr re ne disait pas tout. De l'autre, Dean tait dans un flou aga ant qui le rendait encore plus nerveux et certainement plus furieux contre lui-m me. - Je ne veux pas partir! D cr ta Amanda, en se tournant vers l'ange, quand vous, ne me touchez pas! Je n'irai nullepart, ni avec vous, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre! - J'avoue que je suis largu , avoua le vieux chasseur, Dean a raison mais Sam aussi. Que faire? - Je vais lui parler, proposa Jimmy, avan ant d'un pas rapide vers la porte. - Ah non! Pas toi! Lan a le cadet, en le stoppant dans son lan, je refuse que tu l' nerves encore plus qu'il ne l'est d j . - Mais...  
- Je le connais mieux que toi, coupa Sam, je sais qui il est, en r alit . Toi, tu ne vois qu'un p re aigri, avide de vengeance mais avant a, il tait bien diff rent. Amanda les regarda tour tour. - Comment a...un p re? Laissa-t-elle entendre, sans cacher son tonnement. A ce moment pr cis, Sam compris tr s vite qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arri re. Il lan a un regard entendu vers l'ange avant de quitter la pi ce. - Oh mais...attendez! Pourquoi vous ne r pondez pas ma question? Castiel posa une main sur son paule et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. - Je vais le faire, dit-il, dans son ton calme, je vais r pondre toutes vos questions.

Dean marchait le long du vieux cimeti re de voitures. Plus il avan ait, plus sa col re montait en lui. Les paroles de Lucifer r sonnaient encore dans son esprit. Au fur et mesure qu'il s'enfon ait au milieu des carcasses en ferailles, il ruminait des injures entre ses dents et commen a d'abord par donner des coups de poings dans la toles froiss e jusqu' ce qu'il s'arr te pour de bon et qu'il d verse sa col re contre une vieille mustang bleue rouill e. Il fit voler en clat le pare-brise, formait des bosses informes sur le capot d j pas mal endommag . La m choire crisp e, l'a n ne voyait pas la pauvre voiture devant lui mais le visage pr tencieux de Lucifer qui l'avait d fiait quelques heures plus t t. C' tait devenu un v ritable acharnement au point que le jeune chasseur ne voyait pas le sang couler de ses poings. Sam avait entendu les bruits peine sorti de la maison. Il savait que son fr re tait au plus mal et d courir dans sa direction. Arriv sa hauteur, il l'attrappa par les bras pour lui bloquer tout mouvement. - Qu'est ce que tu fais? S' cria Dean, furieux, laisse-moi! - Tu sais tr s bien que a ne r soudra rien! - Merde, Sammy! L che-moi! R p ta fermement l'a n , en se d battant. Mais le cadet refusa de l cher prise et au bout d'un moment, Dean finit par se calmer mais d'un geste brute, se d gagea de son fr re. - Ca va, c'est bon! Fulmina-t-il, en fron ant les sourcils. L'a n baissa les yeux sur ses mains et s'essuya les coupures sur son jean d lav s. - On peut le battre, affirma Sam, il nous faut une bonne strat gie et...  
- Quelle strat gie? Coupa Dean, il a h rit de la m moire de son futur. Tous les plans qu'on va tablir, il les connais l'avance. Bordel, Sammy! Il a plusieurs ann es sur nous. - Et bien, on en trouvera d'autre! - Comment savoir si ce seront les bons! Hein! Comment?...On est dans une impasse et il en jubile, le fumier! Lan a l'a n , d'un air coeur . Il poussa un long soupir puis se laissa aller contre une voiture qui tenait sur une seule roue. - Je n'aurai jamais d laisser autant de personne entrer dans ma vie! Finit-il par dire, presqu' lui-m me, le mieux est de r parer cette idiotie en les emmenant loin de moi. - Aimer n'est pas une idiotie, Dean! Rectifia son jeune fr re, c'est justement la seule chose qui nous a permis de tenir, tous les deux. L'a n allait parler mais se ravisa aussit t. Sam n' tait pas dupe et compris tr s vite que quelque chose perturbait son fr re et la seule fa on de le forcer avouer, tait de le prendre de front. - Quoi! Dis-le! Dean lui lan a un regard de travers. - Arr te avec ta psychologie deux balles! Grogna-t-il, je d teste a. Pourtant, cel ne d couragea pas le jeune Winchester qui vint se planter devant son fr re. - Ecoute! On est tous les deux dans la m me gal re, fit-il, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je suis certain qu'on pourrait y rem dier. Dean chappa un rire forc mais ne r pondit pas pour autant. - Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te rendre si n gatif? S'enquit le cadet, en tentant de trouver une r ponse sur le visage ferm de son a n . Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agac . - Ca suffit! Je vais finir par t'en coller une si tu continues insister b tement. - Et bien, vas-y! Le d fia Sam, si tu penses te sentir mieux apr s, te g ne pas! Il alla jusqu' lui offrir g n reusement son menton. Pris au d pourvu, l'a n se retrancha dans ce qu'il connaissait le mieux, la col re. - Je t'ai dit d'arr ter a! - Pourquoi? Parce que j'essai de comprendre! Bordel, Dean, pour une fois, est ce que a serait trop dur pour toi de dire les choses comme tu les ressens! - J'en ai pas envie! S' cria l'a n , personne ne comprendrait, pas m me toi alors l che l'affaire! Sam le d visagea d'un air dubitatif. - C'est tout ton probl me, Dean! Tu penses pouvoir tout g rer mais tu te trompes. L'a n secoua n gativement la t te comme si la conversation commen ait l'agacer au plus haut point. - Ce n'est pas si simple! Retorqua-t-il, d'ailleurs, je ne suis m me pas certain de g rer quoique ce soit! Son jeune fr re fron a les sourcils en le d taillant longuement. - Tu m'inqui tes! Avoua-t-il, tout bas, je sais que tu subis beaucoup de pression en ce moment...Michael...Amanda...Jimmy! J'avoue que je suis un peu paum , moi-m me mais on peut y faire face. La tension retomb e, Dean agita le bras en guise d'abandon. Le sang coulait encore de ses mains mais l'a n se contenta de regarder le liquide suinter jusqu'au sol. De le voir ainsi, perdre confiance en lui, baisser les bras, Sam en avait le coeur serr . Il retira sa chemise et pongea le sang. - Lucifer a d en mettre une sacr e couche pour que tu sois si mal, remarqua-t-il, sans lever le regard vers son a n . Celui-ci ne r pondit pas. Il pressait fortement le tissu sur l'entaille la plus profonde tout en restant concentr sur ce simple geste. Toute col re l'avait abandonn . Puis, au bout d'un moment, il releva la t te vers son cadet. - Je vais tout perdre, finit-il par avouer, toi, Jimmy, Amanda...un autre fils...et certainement beaucoup d'amis...tout a parce que j'ai pris les mauvaises d cisions. Tout est en train de se passer...je vais virer Michael et je finirai pas tre le s le con qui sert de p re Jimmy. Je vais tre ce que je suis vraiment. - De quoi tu parles? Dean chappa un long soupir en s'adossant contre la vieille voiture caboss e. - Tu ne vois pas que c'est Michael qui me fait prendre les bonnes d cisions, qui me fait avoir de la compassion envers les autres, laissa-t-il entendre, il est en moi depuis ma naissance donc il agit sur moi. D s qu'il a quitt mon corps, dans le futur de Jimmy, je suis devenu ce que je dois tre, un fou furieux qui a t lev comme un soldat, destin tuer sans broncher, sans tat d' me. Sam demeura bouche b e devant un tel aveu. - Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? S'enquit-il, aussit t. - Ce sont les faits qui parlent d'eux-m me, Sammy! Je n'invente rien! Tout est l ! Le cadet se frotta nergiquement le visage comme pour se r veiller. Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal trouver les mots pour raisonner son fr re. Quand celui-ci fit mine de repartir vers la maison, Sam le stoppa dans son lan et le plaqua contre la voiture. - H ! - Tu ne partiras nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas fini de te dire ce que j'ai sur l'estomac, trancha Sam, sous le regard surpris de son a n . - Quelque soit les arguments que tu pourras me donner, a ne changera rien! - Vraiment! Alors, d'apr s toi, je ne parles pas mon grand fr re mais Michael. Ou plut t mon fr re mais avec les pens es positives de Michael, c'est a? Ton v ritable toi, c'est le m chant, celui qui tue sans retenue, qui frappe d'abord et parle ensuite. - Je ne te trouves pas dr le! Lan a l'a n , agac . - Donc, c'est Michael qui c'est occup de moi quand nous tions enfants, qui me prot geait, C'est encore lui qui t'a pouss vendre ton me pour me ramener. Tu es d'accord avec a? Pour toute r ponse, Dean ferma les yeux afin d' viter le regard accusateur de son jeune fr re. - J'arrive pas le croire! Fulmina le cadet, je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses penser a!  
- Sammy, coute...  
- Je n'ai pas un ange en moi, coupa le jeune Winchester, d'un ton ferme, j'ai m me eu du sang de d mon dans les veines et pourtant, j' tais pr t mourir pour toi, subir l'enfer pour toi! - C'est diff rent! - En quoi! S' cria Sam, putain, Dean! Dis-moi en quoi c'est diff rent! - Je ne sais pas...  
Dean se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. - Je n'aurai jamais d t'en parler, fit-il, c' tait encore une erreur stupide de ma part. - Tu veux dire...de la part de Michael parce que toi, tu es d nu de sentiment. - Ca suffit, Sammy! - J'essai de te faire comprendre que tu as tort! Retorqua le cadet, et je peux te le prouver. Epuis par cette conversation douloureuse, Dean leva les yeux au ciel en guise de capitulation. Voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, Sam ne perdit pas de temps. - Michael a d j but son fr re...sous les ordres de son p re, laissa-t-il entendre, alors dis-moi pourquoi, toi, tu ne l'as pas fait quand papa te l'avait ordonn ? Il avait t clair...tu devais me tuer si tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il y a eu un moment o j'ai outre pass les limites et pourtant, tu tais encore l , avec moi. J'ai lib r Lucifer de sa cage, j'ai suivi une d mone plut t que toi, j'ai bu du sang de d mon...mais tu ne m'as pas tu ...pourquoi? L'esprit embrouill , Dean ne put r pondre cette question. Il se contenta de tourner la t te pour viter le regard persistant de son jeune fr re. - Parce que tu es mon fr re, Dean! Continua celui-ci, tu pr f res te mettre en col re plut t que de dire ce que tu as sur le coeur, tu as cette facheuse tendance sortir des blagues idiotes quand tu n'es pas bien et j'en passe...j'appelle a tre humain, Dean! Plus humain que la plupart des personnes que nous rencontront chaque jour et Dieu sait qu'il y en a un paquet...  
L'a n gardait le visage sur le c t en secouant n gativement la t te. - On ne saura jamais, Sammy! Et c'est peut- tre ce qui me rend encore plus malade. - Tu as tort! Parce que, m me moi, j' tais capable du pire quand tu tais en enfer, avoua le cadet, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'aurai accept de faire pour te sortir de l ...tu ne vois pas que c'est dans nos g nes...cette envie de se venger! D'abord papa, ensuite toi et puis moi..appelle a une tare familliale, une grande qualit ou ce que tu veux mais a fait partie int grante des Winchester. Dean se tourna enfin vers lui. - Franchement, tu veux que j'avale a! Fit-il, t'es pire psychologue que je le pensait...  
La blague! C' tait bon signe pour Sam. Il devait continuer dans ce sens pour garder la ma trise de la situation. - Non mais toi et ton fichu caract re alors! Lan a-t-il, sur un ton faussement furieux, il n'y a vraiment que ton fr re pour te supporter. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les l vres de l'a n . Rassur , Sam savait que la partie n' tait pas encore gagn e mais il avait r ussi lui faire entendre raison sa mani re. C' tait d j un bon d but. - On devrait retourner voir les autres, sugg ra le cadet, en faisant mine de partir, essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce fourbi. Les yeux baiss s sur ses mains toujours en sang, Dean se sentait mal l'aise. - H !...merci! Finit-il par dire, d'un air embarrass . Sam le d visagea avec toute la tendresse dont il tait capable d'offrir. Il n'y avait pas meilleure r ponse pour l'a n .

Pendant le court trajet du retour, Sam expliqua son a n que Castiel avouait, en ce moment m me, la v rit Amanda. Aussi, Dean ne fut pas surpris de constater l'absence de la jeune femme et de l'ange dans la pi ce son arriv e. Cependant, le regard accusateur de Jimmy ne manquait pas de l' nerver de nouveau. - Etait-ce vraiment n cessaire d'en arriver l ? S'enquit celui-ci, en parlant de sa m re.  
- Comment a-t-elle r agi? Demanda le cadet, en fron ant les sourcils. - Je l'ignore! Castiel est mont avec elle, d clara Jimmy, je redoute le pire. Il se tourna vers Dean d'un air furieux. - Tu mets en p ril ma vie et celle de Mona, par la m me occasion! - Elle est tout aussi concern e que nous, d clara l'a n , je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait la laisser nous suivre dans le flou. Jimmy chappa un rire forc . - Jusqu' ce qu'elle meurt! Retorqua-t-il, tu vois, j'ai toujours pens que les anges s' taient tromp s en te choisissant comme leader, tu nous m neras tous notre perte. Dean crispa la m choire en m me temps que le poing. D'un pas d cid , il se planta devant le jeune homme mais au lieu de le frapper, le poing att rit brutalement contre le mur, quelques centim tres de l'oreille de Jimmy. Celui-ci ne bronchait plus face au regard furieux de l'a n . Bobby poussa un l ger soupir de soulagement. Reprenant un semblant de calme, Dean se redressa de toute sa hauteur. - Nous sommes tous dans la m me merde, que tu le veuilles ou non! Trancha-t-il, en retournant pr s de la table, je trouve quitable de distribuer les cartes tout le monde...chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec son jeu. Que a te convienne ou pas, a m'est compl tement gal! Il y eut une court silence puis Dean reprit plus calmement. - De toute fa on, nous avons faire, laissa-t-il entendre, Cas nous a trouv un entrep t pour nos armes. - Nous sommes l'abri, ici! Remarqua Bobby, quelque peu surpris. - Oui, mais les d mons savent o nous sommes, pareil pour le reste des cr tures qui r vent de nous faire la peau, d clara l'a n , je ne vois pas en quoi a serait utile de nous marquer le squelette si nous restons toujours d couverts. - C'est exact! Admit le cadet, mais tu oublies...  
- Non, je n'oublie rien! Coupa Dean, sans le regarder, nous partons dans une heure. Cas doit nous y attendre. Sam commen ait comprendre que son fr re lui cachait encore quelque chose mais ne chercha pas le contrarier. Les derni res heures avaient d j t tr s p nibles. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter. - Quelqu'un doit se d vouer pour rester avec Amanda, continua l'a n , en se tournant vers Jimmy, toi! Comme a, tu pourras d blat rer tout ce que tu peux sur ton p re, a sera une excellente th rapie. Le jeune homme allait protester quand Mona avan a d'un pas. - Si ce n'est qu'un rep rage des lieux, je me propose pour rester, fit-elle, sous le regard tonn de son cousin. Dean la d visagea un court instant. - Ok! Finit-il par dire, en soupirant. Il attrappa ses cl s de voiture et sortit pour ranger le coffre de l'Impala.

Comme convenu, les chasseurs taient sur la route, mi chemin entre Sioux Falls et Plankinton. Seul, "Life Is a Highway" des Rascal Flatts r sonnait dans la voiture. Certain, perdu dans leurs pens es, d'autres, cherchant des r ponses leurs questions. Enfin, Dean gara la voiture pr s d'un terrain bois o les murs d'une vieille b tisse apparaissaient entre les branches. - C'est ici? - Oui!  
- Il faudra prot ger l'endroit, remarqua le cadet, contre les d mons comme les anges. - Pour le moment, on installe le maximum d'armes et de munitions, un stock de sel ne serait pas du superflu. Ensuite, Cas va nous donner tous les noms des anges qui ont accept de le suivre. Il nous faudra tablir une liste des chasseurs succeptibles de se battre avec nous. Sam se gratta nerveusement la t te. - Mona m'a parl de chasseurs qui ont trahi le Dean du futur, dit-il, en esquissant une grimace, ce serait pas mal de les mettre de c t , ceux-l . L'a n ne r pondit et poussa la grande porte en fer forg . Celle-ci grin a en se refermant sur eux. L'endroit tait lugubre, les carreaux recouverts d'une norme couche de salet , le haut plafond tait envahi d'une masse incroyable de toiles d'araign es quand au sol, apparemment b tonn , ce n' tait qu'un tapis de poussi re. - Et ben! L cha Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette, pas tr s accueillant ton nouveau QG. - D sol si les rideaux ne te plaise pas! Plaisanta l'a n , en passant le premier. Il appuya fortement sur la manette qui allumait cette grande pi ce vide. La lumi re fusa de partout. La pi ce tait immense et flanqu e d'autres pi ces cach es derri res des portes abim es. Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles. Juste une dizaine de chaises et quelques tables. - On en a pour un moment avant que a ne ressemble un v ritable quartier g n ral, lan a Sam, en soufflant sur la poussi re qui ornait le dessus d'une table. Un froissement d'aile se fit entendre. Castiel venait de les rejoindre. - Ce n'est qu'un d tail, remarqua Dean, en se tournant vers l'ange, tu as r ussi en convaincre combien? Castiel esquissa une l g re grimace. - Une minorit ! R pondit-il, comme blas , je ne m'attendai pas rassembler une arm e. - On fera avec! D clara Dean, en posant son sac sur une table, je propose qu'on crive les noms des anges et des chasseurs pour que...enfin, tu sais...  
Il faisait allusion au traitre qui les suivait partout. Pourtant, Sam pensait que ce n' tait pas prudent d' taler ces noms sur une feuille de papier. Quand l'a n eut fini de noter sa liste apr s celle de Castiel, il posa le crayon sur la feuille et se tourna vers son jeune fr re. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pens es, il lui demanda de le rejoindre au fond de la pi ce. Pendant ce temps, Castiel et les autres commen aient dessiner des protections sur les murs. - Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqu , s' tonna Sam, de nous emmener ici, crire ces noms sans la moindre s curit . - Qui te parle de noms? Chuchota l'a n , avec un petit clin d'oeil, c'est juste la recette du purple nipple. Sam le d visagea avec tonnement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait vraiment et fut surpris de voir son a n sortir son briquet. Alors que tout le monde semblait occup , Dean lan a son zippo au milieu de la pi ce. Le feu prit tr s vite autour de la table o se trouvait la feuille de noms, formant un cercle lumineux. La silhouette d'un homme apparut lentement jusqu' devenir enti rement visible. Emprisonn par le feu, Uriel fut d'abord surpris puis esquissa un petit sourire moqueur. - Bravo! Je suis pat ! Laissa-t-il entendre, en frappant dans ses mains. Alors que Sam avait d j comprit au moment m me o le feu avait form un cercle, Bobby et Jimmy furent encore un peu surpris par la situation. - Je n'aurai jamais d te sous-estimer, continua Uriel, en jetant un regard m prisable vers Castiel, que compte-tu faire? Entrer dans ce cercle et me tuer? Tu n'auras plus de pouvoir. Il clata d'un rire rauque. - Et tu sais tr s bien que je suis bien plus fort que toi! Ricana-t-il, en agitant la main vers le cercle, tu vas devoir teindre pour venir jusqu' moi...mais je ne serai plus l . Castiel le fusillait d'un regard de m pris en serrant son arme fortement entre les doigts. - J'aurai aim te faire payer ce que tu as fait nos fr res, avoua-t-il, avec sinc rit , mais tu as, h l s, raison. Une fois de plus, Uriel clata de rire, fier de sa prestation. Mais sa joie fut de courte dur e quand il remarqua que Castiel regardait quelqu'un derri re lui. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face l'a n . - Michael! S' tonna-t-il, presque tremblant de peur. Le jeune chasseur ne perdit pas de temps et enfon a la lame dans sa gorge. - Non! Ce n'est que moi! Lan a Dean, maintenant l'arme enfonc e. Uriel suffoqua bruyamment alors que son visage fut envahi d'une lumi re tincelante dont le reflet dansa insinueusement dans le regard vert du jeune chasseur. Celui-ci retira la lame et laissa tomber son adversaire au sol. Uriel gisait au centre des deux grandes formes sombres et longues que repr sentaient ses ailes. - Mais...comment...  
Bobby tait encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Tout c' tait pass tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de r aliser. - Quand nous sommes all s aider la m re de Mona, Cas a senti la pr sence de ce fumier, expliqua Dean, il fallait trouver un moyen de s'en d barrasser. Et il tait hors de question que Lucifer connaisse cet endroit. Je sais que a ne l'arr tera pas mais, on a plus cet ordure derri re nos basques. C'est d j a! - Qui tait au courant de ce plan? S'enquit Sam, en fron ant les sourcils. - Juste Cas et moi! - Ok! Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu tais si vasif, avoua le cadet, maintenant rassur , ce n' tait pas le moment de faire un p tage de plomb. - Tu crois! S' tonna gentiment son a n , avec un sourire sur les l vres. Il frappa dans ses mains comme pour montrer que tout tait termin .  
- Bon, si on s'occupait de cet endroit avant de rentrer! Proposa-t-il, en se tournant vers l'ange, euh, Cas! Tu pourrais...  
Il agita la main vers le corps inerte d'Uriel. L'ange n'eut qu' claquer les doigts pour le faire dispara tre sans laisser la moindre traces. - Efficace! L cha Dean, avec un air satisfait. Alors que les autres commen aient donner l'endroit une allure plus accueillante, Castiel semblait quelque peu contrari . - Dean! Je dois t'avouer une chose, fit-il, j'esp re que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. L'a n fron a les sourcils. - T'en fais une t te! Remarqua-t-il, j'esp re qu'on n'a pas un autre traitre sur les bras. - Euh, moi aussi! Rench rit Bobby, inqui t. - Non, rien de tout a! D clara l'ange, en fait, je n'ai pas tout dis Amanda. J'ai pens que c' tait trop pour une femme qui est sens e partager la vie d'un chasseur comme toi. - Ah! T'as qu' dire que je suis invivable! S'offensa l'a n , je ne suis d j pas trop appr ci en ce moment...  
Cette petite r flexion tait destin e Jimmy qui l'encaissa avec une l g re grimace. - Je ne me permettrai jamais de penser une chose pareille, avoua l'ange, mais c' tait plus par rapport ta destin e, au devoir qui t'incombe. Dean esquissa un petit sourire. - Je te faisais marcher, Cas! Avoua-t-il, mais...je dois admettre que a me rassure que tu ne lui ais rien dis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mon retour chez Bobby. - C' tait trop pr cipit comme d cision! Remarqua le vieux chasseur, il y a des personnes qui doivent avancer pas pas dans notre monde. - Oui mais a ne la met pas l'abri pour autant, lan a Sam, parce que si le Lucifer du futur c'est point ici c'est s rement pour une bonne raison. Vu qu'il gagne la guerre, pourquoi ferait-il a? - C'est possible qu'on ait chang quelque chose, d clara Dean, pas trop importante mais juste assez pour titiller ses nerfs. - Alors, il revient pour donner son pass un peu plus de chance de s'en sortir, laissa entendre le cadet, d'un air songeur, ce qui explique pourquoi il en veut Amanda et la m re de Mona. - Bingo! Donc, on continue sur cette lanc e, d cr ta Dean, en se tournant vers Jimmy, a fait de toi quelqu'un d'important. Que a ne te monte pas au cerveau! Sur ces quelques mots, il fit demi-tour et alla explorer les pi ces voisines.

D'apr s Castiel, Amanda savait que Dean deviendrait le leader d'une arm e de chasseurs pour combattre l'apocalypse. Elle tait au courant pour les anges et aussi pour le fait que sa vie serait bien plus mise en danger en restant avec l'a n des Winchester. A son retour chez Bobby, Dean ne tenait pas trop se confronter la jeune femme pour le moment. Comme celle-ci tait rest e dans sa chambre une majeure partie de la journ e, il pr f ra rest dans la sienne jusqu' la tomb e de la nuit. Alors que tout le monde dormait, il d cida de descendre dans le bureau de Bobby et commen a fouiner dans ses livres. Que cherchait-il au juste? Quelle importance! Il voulait faire quelque chose plut t que de tourner en rond. Il se croyait seul mais la porte s'ouvrit sur son cadet qui semblait quelque peu contrari . - Que se passe-t-il? S'inqui ta Dean, en posant son livre. - Rien! Juste...un cauchemard...je commence m'habituer. - Des cauchemards...cauchemards ou des visions comme avant? - Non, Dean! Je n'ai plus de visions, Dieu merci! Avoua Sam, en se frottant le visage, mais j'ai...ce n'est pas souvent mais quand a me prend, c'est vraiment r current, crois-moi! - Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parl ? Sam s'assit en face de son fr re. - Ce n'est rien de grave, laissa-t-il entendre, quand on a des grosses journ es comme celle d'aujourd'hui, a arrive! Surtout...  
Il poussa un soupir plut t que de finir sa phrase. - Quoi! Bon sang, Sammy, surtout quoi? Il y eut un court silence puis Dean insista en agitant les mains. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. - Tu es rentr en sang, Dean! D clara-t-il, d'un air puis , si Cas n'avait pas t l , Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer! - Oui mais il tait l !  
- Tu ne comprends pas! Lan a le cadet, en secouant la t te, tu mets ta vie en danger, sans arr t! Et moi...moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu arr tes a! - Mais de quoi tu parles? - Dean! A chaque fois que a arrive, je fais ce cauchemard...il revient me hanter... a me...  
Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux tout en essayant de garder le contr le de ses motions. L'a n fron a les sourcils. Il bondit sur ses jambes et s'accroupit devant son jeune fr re. Dans le couloir, alors qu'il tait venu se rafraichir, Jimmy avait entendu des voix. Il ne pouvait pas s'emp cher d' couter la conversation, cach derri re la porte demi-ferm e. - Si tu m'expliquais au moins! Sam prit le temps de se calmer avant de r pondre. - Ce soir-l , ce fameux soir o les chiens de l'enfer...quand ils te...je n'arrive pas me d faire de cette image, Dean! Avoua-t-il, en avalant difficilement sa salive, j' tais bloqu , je ne pouvais pas...tu hurlais, c' tais horrible. Ils te...d chiquetaient...  
Dean ferma les yeux pour garder un semblant de calme face la situation. - Je sais! Finit-il par dire, mais...c'est du pass . On doit tirer un trait sur cette maudite p riode. Sam lui adressa un regard abasourdi. - Comment tu peux dire a? Non! Je ne peux pas! Dean! - Ecoute! je sais ce que tu ressens, crois-moi! D clara l'a n , mais on n'arrivera jamais aller de l'avant si on...  
- Si on quoi? Coupa s chement Sam, si on oublie ce qui c'est pass cette nuit l ! C'est a? Je ne pourrai jamais Dean. Parce que tu es peut- tre parti en enfer mais...sans toi...ici, c' tait mon enfer. Je ne peux pas oublier toutes ces longues journ es tenter de te ramener en vain, soudoyer les d mons, forcer cette saloperie de porte des enfers. Dean...je ne veux plus revivre a! Mal l'aise, l'a n posa une main fraternelle sur son paule. - Je ne veux pas qu'on passe notre temps avec des si, Sammy! Fit-il, je sais parfaitement ce que tu as endur mais...  
- Toi aussi, n'est ce pas? Tu fais encore des cauchemards! Coupa le cadet, je le sais...quand on est dans un motel, je fais semblant de dormir quand tu te r veilles en sursaut. Tu es essouffl , en sueur et je ne parle pas de cette peur qui se lit sur ton visage. Comme pris au d pourvu, Dean tourna la t te vers la fen tre. C' tait bien plus qu'un aveu pour son jeune fr re. - Tu vois! Et tu me demandes d'oublier! Comment je pourrai alors que toi, tu gardes des souvenirs atroces dans ton esprit...alors que...tout est ma faute l'origine. S'en tait trop pour l'a n qui se dressa sur ses jambes d'un bond.  
- Ca suffit! On en a parl des milliers de fois, Sammy! Ce n'est pas ta faute! Lan a-t-il, c' tait mon choix et je le referai s'il le fallait, sans la moindre h sitation. - C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, Dean! Pour toute r ponse, l'a n agita les bras en guise d'impuissance. - Tu agis comme si tu n' tais pas important, continua le cadet, en se levant, comme si ta vie n' tait rien de plus qu'un jeu. - Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que je suis stupide?...Je suis stupide, a te va? - Je ne plaisante pas, Dean! Et l , tu recommences te barricader derri re ton humour idiot. Mais je te connais..peut- tre, mieux que quiconque sur cette plan te. N'oublie pas qu'on a pass toute notre vie ensemble. - Ca fait vieux couple, tu ne trouves pas? - Arr te un peu et coute-moi, bon sang! Insista Sam, en se postant devant son grand fr re. Il se passa une main fatigu e sur le visage comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. - Tu t'es occup de moi, dit-il, calmement, quand papa n' tait pas l , c'est toi qui le rempla ais, tu l'as fait sans jamais broncher, sans aucun reproche. Et je ne te parle pas du nombre de fois o tu m'as sauv la vie! - J'ai une impression de d j vu, Sammy! Laissa entendre l'a n , d'un air agac , si c'est pour me dire que tu as de la reconnaissance pour tout a! Bien! C'est fait! Il fit mine de partir mais son ca det le rattrappa par le bras. - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de conversation, remarqua celui-ci, a te met mal l'aise, mais tu vas devoir couter quand m me. Dean poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux comme pour garder son calme devant l'obstination de son jeune fr re. - Oui, je te suis reconnaissant pour tout, admit Sam, mais il y a plus encore! Tu es mon fr re, Dean! Ce mot ne veut plus rien dire pour certain mais pas pour moi. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus mes yeux et j'aimerai que...bon sang, Dean, j'aimerai vraiment que tu fasses attention ta vie comme tu le fais avec la mienne. Tu ne peux pas imaginer quel point j'ai peur...parce que je sais, maintenant, ce qu'est la vie sans toi. Embarrass par l'aveu de son cadet, Dean ne savait plus comment r agir. Il ne pouvait nier que cel lui procurait beaucoup de bien de se sentir autant aim . Pourtant, il demerait inerte, cherchant quoi r pondre de sens . Sam en tait presque mu de le voir sans voix. Il allait le charrier quand il entendit un bruit vers la porte, derri re son fr re. Il aper ut la silhouette de Jimmy. - Tu es l depuis quand? Demanda-t-il, surpris. L'a n se retourna d'un trait et rencontra le regard quelque peu surpris du jeune homme. C' tait d j assez difficile pour lui d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec son fr re. L'id e que Jimmy ait pu tout entendre le mit encore plus mal l'aise. Il se d tourna de ce regard bleu en dissimulant maladroitement sa g ne. - Quelques minutes! R pondit celui-ci, je voulais juste boire et j'ai entendu...vous parliez de l'enfer et mon p re ne m'a rien dit ce sujet alors...  
- Laisse-nous! Coupa le cadet, sans quitter son fr re des yeux. Jimmy ne se fit pas prier et disparut rapidement dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps, l'a n se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, affichant un air abattu. - Dis-moi pourquoi son cr tin de p re ne lui a rien dit? Laissa-t-il entendre, en soupirant. - Je l'ignore! Ecoute, je parlerai Jimmy demain. Je lui expliquerai tout. - Pourquoi? - Parce que je veux qu'il te voit comme moi je te vois, avoua Sam, de but en blanc, parce que je sais qui tu es l'int rieur. Et pour en revenir ce que je te disais, tout l'heure, je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention. - Sammy! - Promet le moi, Dean! - Ok! C'est bon! Tu as ma parole, a te va? Comme soulag , le cadet esquissa un l ger sourire.

Le soleil tait peine lev alors que Dean fouinait d j dans le moteur de l'Impala. Par la fen tre du salon, Sam buvait son caf en observant son fr re. Quand la silhouette de Jimmy apparut sur le seuil de la porte, le cadet le d tailla un cours instant. Le jeune homme avait une ressemblance tr s frappante avec John quand il tait jeune mais son caract re tait bel et bien le m me que son p re. Cel ne faisait aucun doute. Jimmy se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas assur . - O comptes-tu aller comme a? - Je dois lui parler, avoua le jeune homme, fermement d cid . - A propos de ce que tu as entendu cette nuit, je suppose! Jimmy poussa un long soupir. - Tu m'as dis, il y a quelques jours, que je devais poser la question l'int ress , laissa-t-il entendre, donc, c'est ce que je vais faire. Sam se leva lentement puis posa gentiment une main sur son paule. - Regarde-le! Fit-il, en montrant Dean, fouillant dans le moteur de la voiture, l'Impala na jamais aussi bien ronronn qu'en ce moment et pourtant, il bricole le moteur. - S rement une r vision! - Et non! C'est un moyen pour lui de s' chapper, d clara le cadet, de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il connait cette bagnole comme le fond de sa poche. C'est facile pour lui de nettoyer une bougie ou v rifier le niveau d'huile sans y pr ter une grande attention. Jimmy se tourna vers lui en fron ant les sourcils. - En clair, tu me fais comprendre que je ne peux pas lui parler en ce moment, c'est a? - T'as tout compris! En revanche, moi, je suis dispo et je vais tout t'expliquer...le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire, avoua Sam, en se reservant une tasse de caf . L g rement contrari , Jimmy lan a un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'a n , toujours absorb par la voiture, puis se r signa prendre place en face du cadet.

Tout le monde tait silencieusement install dans le salon de Bobby quand Dean entra dans la maison. Les mains couvertes de camboui, il fit un rapide tour des visages qui venaient de se tourner vers lui. Le vieux chasseur tait toujours le nez dans un livre ancien, Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur, Mona et Jimmy semblaient en pleine conversation avant son arriv e. L'ambiance tait vraiment trop calme au go t de l'a n qui fron a les sourcils devant la mine quelque peu d confite de son jeune fr re. - Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, tonn . Comme si personne n'osait r pondre, tous les visages se regard rent tour tour puis la fr le silhouette d'Amanda fit son apparition dans le salon. - Dean! Fit-elle, un large sourire sur les l vres, tu rentres de ta chasse sans venir me voir, ce n'est pas gentil.  
Elle avait parl sur un ton amus puis se tourna vers les autres. - Ca va tre pr t dans quelques minutes, dit-elle, en retournant ses fourneaux, j'esp re que vous aimez la cuisine mexicaine. D s qu'elle eut disparu, Sam se leva d'un bond et se posta devant son a n . Celui-ci tait encore sous l'effet de la surprise. - J'ai rat un pisode ou quoi? - Elle s'est lev e et a demand apr s toi, expliqua le cadet, en se grattant nerveusement la t te, elle ne se rappelle pas t'avoir vu revenir de ta chasse avec Cas. Juste quand tu es parti! - Quoi! Mais Cas a dit que...  
- Je sais, coupa Sam, inqui t, j'essai de le joindre mais sans succ s. Epuis aussi bien physiquement que moralement, Dean chappa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. - Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel? L cha-t-il, tu crois que c'est encore un s le coup de notre pote Gabriel! - Va savoir! On dirait que a lui plait de nous rendre ch vre. Dean baissa les yeux sue ses mains s les. - Bon, je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, je t cherai d' claircir a avec Cas si on arrive le joindre. Il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, l'a n enfila un cale on et son jean. Il fouilla dans son sac pour y prendre un tee shirt quand il eut la sensation que quelqu'un tait derri re lui. Dans un geste calme et calcul , il posa une main sur l'arme qui se trouvait dans son sac. - Il ne te servira rien, laissa entendre une voix. Dean fit demi-tour. - Vous!...Mais qui tes vous? Il tait face l'ange qu'il avait rencontr dans la petite glise sauf que, cette fois, il n' tait pas v tu comme un pr tre. - Je t'ai d j dit que ce n' tait pas important qui je suis, d clara l'ange, en prenant place dans le fauteuil, ce qui l'est, c'est ce pour quoi je suis l . - Et vous tes l pour quoi? Rappelez-moi! Grogna l'a n , ah oui! Les chemins, les routes que je dois prendre, c'est a! Bah, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous, c'est de la daube votre conseil! - Ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite mais si a te fait plaisir de penser cel , ne te g ne pas! Je te donne un conseil, tu le prends, tu ne le prends pas. C'est toi qui vois. L'a n le d visagea en fron ant les sourcils. - Ah, je vois! Ca ne vous ennuie pas plus que a que l'apocalypse soit l , rumina-t-il, c'est vrai que mon fr re et moi, nous y sommes pour beaucoup mais vous...les anges...vous avez laiss les sceaux se briser les uns apr s les autres sans rien faire. Pire...plusieurs de vos fr res y ont laiss leur vie. - Je suis parfaitement conscient de l'enjeu, avoua l'ange, d'un ton tr s calme, et si Zachariah ou Uriel ont pris des d cisions oppos es, cel ne veut pas dire que tous les anges vont les suivre. Il y eut un court silence puis Dean poussa un long soupir. - Donc...si vous n' tes pas l pour a, quelle est la raison de votre charmante visite? Le ton ironique qu'il avait utilis ne froissa pas l'ange. - C'est moi qui ai effac la m moire d'Amanda, d clara-t-il, je pense qu'il tait trop t t pour elle de conna tre, m me une partie de la v rit . - Cas avait t tr s vasif avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi compliquer encore plus les choses, remarqua l'a n , mais j'avais oubli que certains d'entre vous, aimaient se prendre pour Dieu. L'ange ne paraissait pas touch par cette r flexion. Il se leva lentement puis vint se poster devant le jeune chasseur. - C'est moi qui ai choisi Castiel pour qu'il vienne te sortir de l'enfer, avoua-t-il, avec un petit sourire, tu ne t'ais jamais demand pourquoi ce n'est pas un de ses sup rieurs qui est venu mais lui. Beaucoup voulait avoir sa place...sauver Dean Winchester des enfers...mais c'est Castiel...Cas comme tu aimes l'appeler...qui a t choisi. - O voulez vous en venir? - Disons qu'en haut, on savait que certains anges pr paraient quelque chose mais on ne savait pas trop lesquels, r pondit son interlocuteur, seul, Castiel tait celui sur qui on pouvait compter et je savais pertinnement qu'il s'attacherait toi et aussi ton jeune fr re. Uriel avait tort en disant que c' tait un crime d'avoir des sentiments. Dean le d visagea d'un air septique. - Cas s'est rebell et vous saviez qu'il le ferait? Alors l , j'ai vraiment du mal le croire apr s le savon que vous lui avez pass ! Non, c' tait plus que a...un v rirable lavage de cerveau! L'ange esquissa un l ger sourire. - Tu es quelqu'un d'unique, le sais-tu au moins? D clara-t-il, la grande surprise du jeune homme, cel n'a pas t facile de trouver la bonne personne pour abriter Michael durant toute sa vie mais nous l'avons enfin trouv . Toute une lign e de chasseurs tr s efficaces et c'est toi qui a gagn la palme. - Quoi! - C'est de l'humour Dean! Je crois savoir que tu aimes a! D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas un homme trop cheval sur les lois pour endosser ce r le, cel aurait t navrant. - Mais qui tes vous vraiment? S' tonna l'a n , un peu perdu. - Il y a comme un cho, tu ne trouves pas? - Tr s dr le! Quel genre d'ange tes vous? - Cel n'a aucune importance! Tu dois juste prendre les bons chemins. - Vous me l'avez d j dis et...  
- Alors pourquoi cherche-tu au mauvais endroit? Coupa l'ange, tu te poses trop de questions... ce sujet...Michael n'intervient pas dans tes d cisions...sinon...crois-tu que tu aurais t en enfer? Dean n'eut pas le temps de r pondre que l'ange se volatilisa en quelque secondes. - Et merde!

Apr s le repas, Amanda avait d cid d'aider Mona faire du rangement dans les livres de Bobby. Ainsi, avait-elle dit, elle se familiarisait avec le m tier de chasseur. Pendant ce temps, Dean expliqua sa conversation avec l'ange. - Ca n'a pas de sens! S' tonna Sam, pourquoi effacer la m moire d'Amanda alors que cas ne lui avait presque rien dit? - Voil ! Je lui ai demand mais pas de r ponse comme d'habitude! Apr s un petit silence embarrassant, Sam se tourna vers les deux autres chasseurs puis enfin, vers son fr re. - Dean, ne le prend pas mal mais...cet ange...il n'y a que toi qui l'a vu et je me demande si...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce que son a n lui jetait un regard furieux. - Traite moi de d bile, a fera plus classe! Rumina celui-ci, je sais ce que j'ai vu et entendu, bordel! Je ne suis pas un demeur , ok? - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis! Rectifia le cadet, seulement, je me demande si tu peux faire confiance cet ange l plus qu'un autre, d'autant que cas ne le connait pas du tout. L'a n se calma presqu'aussit t. Il tait d j assez perdu pour ne pas en rajouter d'avantage. - Je sais! Se contenta-t-il de dire, en se frottant le visage d'un air las. Bobby fit mine de r fl chir. - Bon, on peut d j dire qu'il connait beaucoup de chose sur toi et ta famille puisqu'il t'as avou que vous tiez les descendants de Sarah et Abraham, fit-il, en rajustant sa casquette, et puis, c'est lui qui t'a mis sur la voix pour Uriel en te disant que tu n' tais pas loin pour le traitre. - C'est exact! Rench rit Sam, donc, on va prendre en compte ce qu'il t'a dit mais on devrait rester sur nos gardes. - Mouais! Tu sais ce que j'aimerai faire! J'ai envie d'envoyer tout a ballader! S' nerva l'a n , qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir avec leurs conseils, leur guerre et tout le reste. Ca commence me gaver! - Dean! - Quoi! J'ai tort peut- tre? - Si c' tait aussi simple! Remarqua le cadet, mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'a n secoua la t te et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. - Ok! C'est bon!

Durant plusieurs jours, Dean se contenta de faire l'aller et le retour de chez Bobby au nouveau QG. Aid de son cadet, il partait t t le matin pour rentrer tr s tard dans la nuit. Voyant l' tat de sant de son grand fr re virer la fatigue et l'irritation fleur de peau, Sam commen ait s'inqui ter s rieusement. D'autant que les d mons ne faisaient plus parler d'eux, la chasse se faisait plut t rare et les catastrophes naturelles s' taient calm es aussi vite qu'elles avaient d but quelques semaines plus t t. Une acalmie inqui tante pour Bobby qui tait l'aff t de la moindre trace surnaturelle. Pourtant, ce soir-l , quelqu'un frappa la porte du vieux chasseur. Avec prudence, comme son habitude, celui-ci ouvrit et fit face Missouri. - Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou me regarder avec cet air beat jusqu'au matin, fit la voyante, en passant la ligne de sel qui jonchait le pas de porte. - Je suis juste un peu surpris, avoua Bobby, en g n ral, tu appelles mais si tu te d ranges, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout. Missouri poussa un l ger soupir. - Et bien, c'est un peu des deux, dit-elle, en se tournant vers Mona et Jimmy, donc...voil nos petits protiges! Elle prit la main de la jeune femme puis celle de son cousin ensuite. - Je vous sens quelque peu confus, mes pauvres enfants! Cette situation ne doit pas tre facile pour vous et pour vos p res...  
D'un simple coup d'oeil, elle balaya la pi ce. - O sont-ils, ces deux-l , que je les transforme en p t pour chien! Laissa-t-elle entendre, sur un ton faussement m content, ils devaient me donner de leurs nouvelles mais rien...  
Mona esquissa un sourire amus devant cette petite femme qui semblait avoir un caract re bien tremp . - Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour faire de la bouillie, n'est ce pas? S'enquit Bobby, en fron ant les sourcils, dis nous tout! - Oh je le ferai! D clara la voyante, mais je pr f re attendre Dean et Sam pour...  
- Ca risque d' tre long! Coupa le vieux chasseur, en rajustant sa casquette, ils ne rentreront pas avant un bon moment. Les mains sur les hanches, Missouri le toisa de ses yeux ronds. - Tu attends quoi pour les appeler? Demanda-t-elle, je suis venue sp cialement du Kansas pour les voir et tu veux me faire encore attendre. Bobby grima a l g rement en se dirigeant vers le t l phone. - Je te pr viens tout de suite, dit-il, sans la regarder, Dean n'est pas prendre par des pincettes, en ce moment alors sois gentille avec lui. - Je sais parfaitement ce que traverse ce petit, remarqua la voyante, en posant une main sur sa poitrine, je crois avoir per u tout ce que peuvent ressentir les Winchester depuis la derni re fois o je les ai vu. - Comment a? S' tonna Jimmy, vous tes lier eux, c'est ce que vous voulez dire? Missouri le d visagea avec une infinie tendresse. - Je connais ses deux garnements depuis qu'ils sont petits, expliqua-t-elle, depuis le jour o John est entr dans mon cabinet. Je dois avouer qu' cet instant, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bien trange manant de ces deux gar ons. Je ne suis pas vraiment li e eux mais je peux me connecter eux...surtout quand un probl me survient...comme maintenant. Elle demeurait trangement vague dans ses propos mais son regard vasif laissait pense qu'elle avait de bien mauvaises nouvelles apprendre. Un froissement de robe se fit entendre dans ce silence. Amanda venait de faire irruption dans la pi ce. - Enfin! Voil notre petite veinarde! S'exclama Missouri, ravie de changer de sujet, celle qui fait battre le coeur de notre Dean. Un peu surprise, la jeune femme la d visagea longuement. - Qui tes-vous? R ussit-elle demander. - Missouri! Et vous tes Amanda, n'est ce pas? - C'est exact! Mais...  
- Vous devriez vous asseoir mon enfant! Coupa la voyante, en lui attrappant le bras avec d licatesse. - Mais je ne veux pas...  
Pris d'un soudain vertige, Amanda porta une main la t te et se laissa guider jusqu' un fauteuil. Une fois install e, elle leva les yeux vers cette petite femme bien trange. - Comment...  
- Je suis m dium, avoua Missouri, d s queje touche une personne, je peux ressentir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle d sire et galement si elle ne va pas bien. La jeune femme poussa un l ger soupir. - Ai-je le droit de dire que vous tes flippante? Fit-elle, encore un peu abasourdie. Missouri clata de son rire aigu. - C'est l'effet que je fais, la plupart du temps! Une fois remsie de ses motions, Amanda posa une main sur son estomac. - J'ai d manger un truc pas trop frais, dit-elle, presqu' elle-m me. Toutes les personnes pr sentes connaissaient, videmment, l' tat de sant de la jeune femme. Un silence quelque peu insidieux commen ait s'installer quand la porte d'entr e s'ouvrit sur le visage inqui t de Sam. - Missouri! Fit-il, d'un air soucieux et joyeux la fois. A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Dean referma la porte derri re lui. Le regard toujours tr s herm tique, celui-ci d visagea la voyante avec une certaine appr hension. - Vous voil enfin! Lan a Missouri, les mains sur les hanches, comment se fait-il que je sois oblig e de me d placer pour avoir de vos nouvelles? - On a eu beaucoup faire, r pondit l'a n , sans la regarder. Il venait de remarquer la pr sence d'Amanda qui affichait une p leure effrayante. - Qu'est ce que tu as? S' tonna-t-il, en fron ant les sourcils. - Oh, rien de bien m chant! Juste un truc qui a d mal passer! D clara la jeune femme, en se for ant sourire. Missouri croisa les bras devant elle en le provocant d'un regard m content. - Quoi! Fit le jeune chasseur, sur la d fensive. - Tu devrais emmener cette charmante jeune femme dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose, proposa-t-elle, ensuite, je vais t'apprendre te servir correctement de ton t l phone pour tre bien certaine que j'aurai de nouvelles fra ches de vous deux. L'a n leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agac . - On a eu beaucoup de boulot, bordel! Est-ce si difficile comprendre? Il retira sa veste qu'il balan a sur un fauteuil. Bobby esquissa une grimace en imaginant la r plique cinglante que pr parait la voyante. - Je me titille entre te transformer en porte-manteau ou en...  
- La derni re personne qui m'a demand de la mettre en raccourci sur mon portable est morte, coupa le jeune chasseur, d'une voix rageuse. Missouri se radoucit aussit t en repensant Ellen et sa fille. - Je sais! Fit-elle, dans un petit soupir. Avant que l'atmosph re ne devienne encore plus tendue, l'a n tendit la main Amanda et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme ne se sentait pas trop bien et, peine arriv e devant son lit, faillit perdre l' quilibre. - Wow! Fit Dean, en la rattrappant de justesse, tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a " rien de bien m chant".  
- Ce n'est s rement qu'une petite indigestion! D clara Amanda, je suis juste un peu barbouill e sans plus. Peu convaincu, le jeune chasseur la toisa d'un regard septique. - Je t'assure! Insista Amanda, troubl e par les prunelles vertes. - Et a t'arrives souvent? - Et bien, j'ai un train de vie diff rent normalement, avoua la jeune femme, n'oublie pas que je suis infirmi re. D'ordinaire, je passe mes nuits m'occuper des malades. Depuis que je suis ici, ce n'est plus pareil. Je suppose que mon organisme r agit a. Un peu mal l'aise face cette r ponse, Dean esquissa une l g re grimace. - Je suis d sol ! Fit-il, j'aimerai te dire que a va changer mais je ne suis s r de rien. - Je n'ai pas dit que ce changement ne me plaisait pas. - Personne n'aime ce genre de vie! M me moi, je commence s rieusement tre satur ! La jeune femme glissa les bras autour de son cou et d pencher la t te en arri re pour le regarder. - Tu veux que je te dises! Quelques soit tes d cisions, je te suivrais...chasseur de d mons, petit fermier au Montana, trappeur au P le Nord...peu importe! Du moment que nous sommes ensemble! Un sourire se dessina sur les l vres du jeune homme. - Fermier! R p ta-t-il, amus , tu te vois traire les vaches l'aurore pendant que je fauche le bl la Ingalls...s rieusement! Je crois que je pr f re casser du d mon pour le moment. Il y eu un court silence puis Dean s' carta lentement de sa jeune compagne. - Je r ve o on vient de faire des petits projets, dit-il, surpris lui-m me. - Non, tu ne r ves pas...et j'adore a! Le jeune chasseur esquissa un petit sourire en l'attirant vers lui. D'un geste tendre, il glissa les doigts dans la longue chevelure et s'empara de ses l vres.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Missouri se leva aussit t pour le rejoindre. - Comment va-t-elle? - Fatigu e! La voyante attendait visiblement son retour pour expliquer la raison de sa visite. Les autres chasseurs demeuraient silencieux, manifestement press de tout savoir. - Alors Missouri! Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que vous quittiez votre Kansas natal? S'enquit l'a n , en attrappant la bi re que son fr re lui tendait. La m dium poussa un l ger soupir. - Une tr s mauvaise nouvelle et peut- tre une bonne! R pondit-elle, a d pend de quel point vue on se trouve. - Mais encore! Insista l'a n , impatient. Encore h sitante, Missouri semblait chercher les bons mots. - Haley Collins et ses fr res de Lost Creek, Larry Pike et sa famille de l'Oklahoma...Susan et Tyler Thompson du Connecticut! - Ce sont des personnes que nous avons aid , remarqua Sam, d'un air inqui t, que se passe-t-il avec eux? Il tait clair que Missouri avait beaucoup de mal avouer ce qu'elle savait m me si elle tait pr par ce genre de chose depuis longtemps. - Ils sont tous morts. - Quoi! C'est une blague! Lan a Dean, comment est-ce...  
Alors que la r ponse lui apparut comme une giffle en pleine figure, le visage de l'a n devint soudainement p le. - Lucifer! La voyante se contenta d'hocher la t te avant de se tourner vers Bobby. - Il les tue, les uns apr s les autres, dit-elle, coeur e, toutes les personnes que vous avez secouru...  
Le temps que cette affreuse nouvelle fasse impact sur eux, les fr res Winchester taient encore sous le choc. - Oh mais quelle ordure! Rumina le cadet, quel fumier! S'attaquer des innocents! - Je vais le buter! Gorgna Dean, entre les dents, ce salopard ne perd rien pour attendre. - Mais pourquoi? Ca n'a pas de sens! Fit Sam, compl tement an anti. - Il veut vous mettre en col re. - Et bien, c'est r ussi! Pesta l'a n , en repoussant rageusement la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui. Revoyant le visage de toutes ces personnes d filer dans sa m moire, Sam releva soudainement la t te. - Sarah Blake...de New-York?...Missouri! Elle est encore en vie, n'est ce pas? Mona crut d faillir en entendant le nom de sa m re mais elle se devait de rester forte. - Certaines d'entre elles sont encore en vie, r pondit la m dium, et Sarah Blake est l'une d'elle. Soulag , Sam sortit son portable et commen a composer un num ro. - Qu'est ce que tu fais? - J'appelle Cas, il a s rement d'autres anges qui accepteront de l'aider prot ger ces gens. - C'est une tr s bonne id e, reconnut l'a n , d'ailleurs, j'aimerai qu'il s'occupe personnellement de Lisa et Ben. La voyante posa une main l g rement tremblante sur sa poitrine. - Lisa Braeden et son fils Ben? De l'Indiana? Fit-elle, sous le regard anxieux du jeune chasseur. - Oui...Missouri! Ne me d tes pas...  
L'a n ne finit pas sa phrase en remarquant le visage d confit de tristesse de la m dium. - Ils ont t les premiers, avoua celle-ci, tout va si vite, Lucifer agit tr s vite. C' tait la derni re goutte qui faisait d border le vase. Dean serra fortement la m choire en maugr ant des mots inaudibles puis, de rage, il saisit le bureau et le fit voler travers la pi ce. - Esp ce de pourriture! S' cria-t-il, d versant sa col re contre tout se trouvant sur sa route. Il aurait pu tout casser si son jeune fr re n' tait pas intervenu en se mettant devant lui. - Calme-toi, Dean! Merde, je te comprend...mais ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les p dales. On va l'arr ter! - Ah oui...et comment alors? Comment tu vas arr ter ce fumier? A bout de nerf, l'a n ne cessait de ruminer des insultes tandis que son fr re tentait veinement de le faire revenir la raison. - Il veut qu'on commette une erreur, d clara celui-ci, alors c'est sa derni re trouvaille, buter les gens qu'on a aid pour nous culpabiliser encore plus. D'un air puis , Dean se calma presqu'aussit t. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il tait puis de tout cel et ne se sentait plus capable de continuer. Sam d testait le voir ainsi. Il s'agenouilla pr s de lui et posa une main affectueuse sur son paule. - On ne doit pas abandonner pour autant, fit-il, m me si c'est tr s peu, on n'est pas tout seul. Ce fut alors que Missouri planta sa petite taille devant les chasseurs. - C'est exact! Je sais que cette nouvelle peut vous ralentir mentalement mais j'ai autre chose vous dire...de tr s important!

Un cours silence s'instaura dans la petite pi ce puis Dean releva la t te d'un air septique. - Si ce n'est pas un moyen de buter cette ordure, ne d tes rien, Missouri! Laissa-t-il entendre, avec amertume. La m dium esquissa une l g re grimace. - Comme je disais, tout l'heure, a d pend de quel point de vue on se trouve, d clara-t-elle, pour ma part, je crois qu'on d tient une petite chance. - Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par l ? S'enquit le cadet, en fron ant les sourcils. La voyante poussa un l ger soupir et s'installa sur le fauteuil d'en face. - Il se trouve que vous fa tes partie d'une des plus grande famille de chasseur qui op re dans l'obscurit depuis des lustres, expliqua-t-elle, des dignes descendants de Sarah et Abrahams. En entendant ces deux noms, l'a n se rappela sa conversation avec le pr tre de la petite glise. - Que savez vous d'autre, Missouri? Fit-il, soudainement int ress . Il tait clair que son vif engouemant pour couter la voyante, tonna tous le monde, en comman ant par son jeune fr re. Mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque. - Abraham avait d sign un des ses fils pour devenir un chasseur qui, son tour, enseigna ce qu'il savait aux siens, r pondit Missouri, jusqu'aux Campbell...  
Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps que cette nouvelle soit bien assimil e par tout le monde puis reprit aussit t. - Les Winchester, par contre, ont t choisi, jadis, pour tre des receptacles...d'anges. - Ce qui explique pourquoi le cupidon a tout fait pour que maman et papa soit ensemble, remarqua Sam, quelque peu confus. - C'est exact! Et seul, les descendants de ces deux familles peuvent entrer en possession du parchemin s cr . - Mais bien s r! Lan a Dean, en soupirant, on a le temps de jouer les Indiana Jones alors que des gens meurent! Missouri le foudroya d'un regard furieux. - Ne sois pas ironique alors que j'essaie de te faire comprendre qu'il y a, peut- tre, une autre solution pour tuer Lucifer! - Nous avons tout fouill , Missouri! D clara le jeune chasseur, et quand je dis fouill , c'est un euph misme! On a rien trouv ...pas m me de quoi remplir la dent creuse d'une souris et vous venez nous dire que tout tait sous notre nez depuis le d but!  
- Non, pas sous votre nez! Rectifia la m dium, il a fallu des si cles pour que ces informations se perdent pour vous prot ger, vous et vos anc tres. Dean secoua n gativement la t te comme si tout cel n'avait pas d'importance. - Vous avez parler de Sarah et Abrahams comme cet ange qui n'arr te pas de venir me faire la causette quand a lui chante, fit-il, maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Ce que j'ignore, c'est comment vous tes au courant de tout a. Missouri fron a les sourcils devant le ton autoritaire du jeune homme mais ne releve pas. - Je suis m dium, au cas o tu l'aurais oubli ! Et...depuis que Lucifer est sorti de sa cage...j'ai des visions...  
Apr s un autre silence mais plus lourd que le pr c dent, Sam se redressa calmement. - Des visions comme les miennes? - Pas exactement! Je vois des choses...tr s clairement et j'entend une voix qui me dit o je me trouve et ce que je dois faire. - Ah! Et c'est dans vos visions que cette voix vous a conseill de venir ici, en conclut Dean, mais...il ne vous ait jamais venu l'esprit que cette voix pouvait tre malsaine! Missouri le toisa d'un regard m content en croisant les bras devant elle.  
- Dis donc, monsieur n gatif! Je suis n e m dium avec la possibilit de reconna tre une entit mauvaise ou bonne, rumina-t-elle, oserais-tu dire que je suis une charlatan? L'a n poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis! Rectifia-t-il, mais il faut admettre que Lucifer ne recule devant rien pour arriver ses fins. Vous utiliser serait un moyen comme un autre. - Et bien, je te remercie de ton inqui tude mon gard mais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis certaine de ce que je vois et entend, assura Missouri, sans se d monter. Je sais que a peut para tre trange mais j'ai toujours eu cette impression tr s claire d' tre li votre famille...depuis que votre p re est entr , pour la premi re fois, dans mon cabinet. Il se trouve que nous avons tous un r le jouer et j'ai d couvert quel tait le mien. Alors que Bobby avait entreprit de ramasser tous les papiers qui taient tomb s sur le sol apr s que Dean ait envoy le bureau voler, l'a n se leva pour lui donner un coups de main. - Donc...vous avez des visions! Fit-il, comme pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait y croire, et que devons nous faire pour trouver ce...  
Il se tourna vers la voyante d'un air int rrogateur. - Parchemin s cr ! Et bien, il existait un monast re o les descendants d'Abrahams venaient y cacher leurs d couvertes. La voix a t tr s claire la dessus...c'est l bas que vous aurez la r ponse. - La r ponse de quoi? S' tonna Sam, le moyen de tuer Lucifer? - Peut- tre! - Comment a peut- tre? Rumina Dean, en jetant un regard surpris la m dium, quelle r ponse? - Je ne sais pas! J'aimerai vous en dire plus mais, h l s, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis que la messag re. Tout le monde tentait de trouver une explication logique tout cel quand Missouri reprit la parole. - Vous devez aller Cut Bank, dans le nord du Montana, fit-elle, en fouillant dans son sac, j'ai not des coordonn es, c'est l que se trouvait le monast re. Elle esquissa une l g re grimace avant de continuer. - Il ne reste plus rien de l'endroit mais tout serait, l'abri, dans les sous-sol des lieux. Sam prit le papier que lui tendait la voyante et fon a sur son ordinateur pour voir o pouvait bien les mener ces coordonn es. - Mais...c'est au beau milieu des montagnes! S' tonna-t-il, comment un monast re a-t-il pu tre construit dans cet endroit tr s recul ? Ne connaissant pas la r ponse cette question, Missouri haussa les paules d'un air d sol . Dean se frotta le visage, las de tout cel puis se tourna vers son jeune fr re. - Tr s bien, essaie de trouver un itin raire pour y aller, je vais pr parer la voiture, fit-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte, on part l'aurore. Missouri, je veux tout savoir de vos visions avant notre d part. Jimmy avan a d'un pas vers lui. - Nous venons avec vous. L'a n se retourna d'un trait. - Pas question! Tu vas rester ici avec Mona, d cr ta-t-il, froidement, on a d j assez de probl mes comme a. Le jeune homme fron a les sourcils et vint se poster devant lui. - Je peux savoir pourquoi, fulmina-t-il, ou c'est simplement que tu ne nous veux pas dans tes pattes! - Y a de a aussi! Trancha Dean, avec un sourire forc . Avant de laisser le jeune homme r pliquer, il tourna les talons et quitta la maison. Furieux, Jimmy ruminait int rieurement. - C'est trop dangereux! Remarqua Bobby, il essaie seulement de vous prot ger. Le jeune homme leva les bras en guise d'impuissance. - Mais comment faites-vous? Comment pouvez-vous aimer ce type? Laissa-t-il entendre, il est odieux, pr somptueux! Il traite les autres comme de la merde! - Jimmy! S'indigna sa jeune cousine. - Tu ne le connais pas, d clara Sam, sur un ton qui se voulait calme, il me semble t'avoir demander de ne pas le juger sans savoir! Jimmy ne pr f ra pas le contrarier pour viter de recevoir un autre coup de poing. - Je suis certain que Dean a ses raisons, remarqua le vieux chasseur, pour le moment, ne le provoque pas, mon gar on, parce qu'en col re, tu ne le trouveras certainement pas plus sympathique que maintenant. Sans protester, Jimmy prit place au fond du salon d'un air boudeur et n'en bougea plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean revint dans la pi ce. Le calme qui y r gnait le surpris un peu. - Que se passe-t-il ici? - Rien!...Tiens, regarde, j'ai trouv un itin raire mais je veux viter les grandes villes, voil ce que a donne! Ca va nous faire un d tour assez important mais...  
L'a n se pencha au dessus de son fr re et scruta l' cran. - Ne t'inqui te pas, a ira tr s bien! D clara-t-il, en lui tapotant l' paule, je te fais confiance. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur et, remarquant la mine d confite de Jimmy, comprit que sa d cison ne lui plaisait pas. Contrari , il pensait, n anmoins, qu'il pouvait lui donner quelques explications. - Je sais tr s bien que a ne te pla t pas mais, primo, vous tes notre seul atout, pour les v nements venir, les personnes que nous seront amen s rencontrer. Vous, seuls, pourrez nous dire s'ils seront dignes de confiance ou pas. Secondo, vous n'avez pas fait un si grand voyage pour vous mettre stupidement en danger. - Je suis d'accord avec tes arguments, reconnut Mona, je comprend beaucoup mieux. Dean se contenta d'hocher la t te en guise de remerciement mais pr f ra viter le regard fuyant de Jimmy. Il grimpa les escaliers et disparut dans le long couloir.

Le soleil tait peine visible que l'a n v rifiait, une ni me fois, le coffre. Missouri leur avait fourni beaucoup plus d'explications sur ses visions, notamment que les ruines du monast re taient enfouies sous la v g tation abondante des lieux. Une issue se trouvait l'endroit exact des coordonn es qu'elle leur avait donn la veille. C' tait peu mais les deux fr res ne se laissaient pas d monter pour autant. Ils avaient une chance infime de mettre fin cette guerre et se devaient de la saisir. Jimmy s'approcha lentement de la voiture comme s'il h sitait encore. Il tait sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Dean se redressa, pressentant une pr sence derri re lui. - Qu'est ce que tu veux? S'enquit-il, en refermant le coffre de l'Impala. - Je voudrais te parler.  
- A propos de ma conversation avec Sam, l'autre nuit, je suppose! En conclut l'a n , laisse tomber! - Non! Surpris, Dean fron a les sourcils mais demeura simencieux, attendant patiemment. - Qui sont Lisa et Ben? En entendant les noms, Dean se sentit p lir. Non seulement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas mais l'id e de les savoir morts lui faisait beaucoup de mal. - J'ai connu Lisa quand j'avais dix-huit ans, r pondit-il, quand je l'ai revu, il y a deux ans, je pensais que son fils tait le mien mais ce n' tait pas le cas. Jimmy le d tailla d'un air septique. - Je ne sais pas mais tu m'as sembl tr s affect par leur mort alors, je pensais que...  
- Que quoi? Coupa l'a n , que je pouvais d j avoir une femme et un enfant dans ma vie! C'est a? Oui, honn tement, j'aurai aim mais a, c' tait avant...avant Amanda. Les choses ont chang depuis! Mais j'ai quand m me le droit d' tre furieux parce que ce salopard les a tu . - Bien s r! Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire mais...  
- Donc, le sujet est clos! D cr ta Dean, en lui tournant le dos. Jimmy demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de faire mine de partir. - Attend! Dean poussa un soupir puis fit face au jeune homme. - Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est pass entre ton p re et toi et, franchement, je ne tiens pas le savoir mais...je ne suis pas lui, avoua-t-il, au grand tonnement de Jimmy, je n'ai jamais pens me remettre en question mais depuis ton arriv e, a n'arr te pas...je me sens pers cut , pi et a me g ne! Il y a certaines choses que j'aurai pr f r igoner, crois-moi! Il fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porti re c t conducteur et fouilla dans une petite bo te pour en sortir une lettre. - C'est la lettre que ton p re m'a laiss , fit-il, en la tendant au jeune homme, je ne sais pas si a t'aidera de la lire. Peut- tre que tu accepteras de voir ton p re sous un autre angle. Jimmy prit le papier comme s'il tait fait de sucre, h sitant le d plier. - Pourquoi?...Pourquoi tu veux que je connaisse le contenu de cette lettre? - Arr te de poser autant de question! Lan a Dean, mal l'aise et fais-moi plaisir, lis la plus tard! Quand il vit son jeune fr re sortir de la maison en compagnie de Bobby et Mona, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sa montre. C' tait l'heure de partir. - J'ignore combien de temps nous serons absents, fit-il, mais je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Amanda. A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se dirigea vers le perron. Jimmy lui embo ta le pas, encore un peu confus. - Au moindre probl me, vous appelez, ok! Lan a Bobby, sans cacher son inqui tude. - Ok! R pondit Sam, sourire aux l vres, ne te fais pas autant de bile, Bobby, a va aller! - Vous partez l'aveuglette et sans aide, qui plus est! Bien s r que je m'inqui te! Avoua le vieux chasseur, en grima ant, si je n'avais pas tant de choses faire, je serais venu avec vous. - Je pr f re te savoir ici, veiller sur ce beau monde, d clara l'a n , quand Jimmy, il sait ce qu'il a faire. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire et rangea discr tement la lettre dans sa poche. Missouri apparut sur le seuil de la porte, accompagn e d'Amanda. La voyante descendit les escaliers pour saluer le cadet tandis que Dean rejoignit la jeune femme. Personne n'entendait ce qu'ils se disaient mais leurs gestes en disaient long. Amanda avait nou ses doigts derri re la nuque du jeune homme, le d vorant d'un regard amoureux tandis que celui-ci, remettait soigneusement une m che de cheveux de sa jeune compagne. S'en suivit un baiser tendre et passionn . Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple se s para avec regret puis l'a n arriva la hauteur de son jeune fr re. - Surtout ne dis rien, fit-il, devant le visage rieur de son cadet. - Oh mais je n'ai rien dis! Se d fendit Sam, en lan ant un petit clin d'oeil Bobby. - Je peux t'entendre d'ici! Avoua l'a n , d'un air faussement grognon. Le cadet ne put s'emp cher d' clater de rire en suivant son grand fr re jusqu' la voiture.

Apr s avoir roul durant une journ e enti re et une majeure partie de la nuit, les deux fr res arriv rent enfin Cut Bank o ils prirent quelques heures de repos bien m rit . Quand ils se r veill rent, frais et dispo, ils pr par rent le n cessaire pour leurs randonn es qui s'annon aient plut t longue vue que les coordonn es les menaient tout droit vers le point le plus culminant de la montagne. Aussi, ils prirent la route apr s leurs d jeuner. La faune ne les pargnait pas. Autant les branches tombantes qui leurs barraient la route, rendant leur mont e encore plus ardue, que les buissons nombreux et pineux qui leurs fouettaient rudement le visage. Les Winchester n'avaient pas march aussi longtemps depuis l' poque o ils chassaient encore avec leur p re, courant travers bois pour attrapper les chubracabras ou autres cr tures. Au bout d'un instant, Dean laissa tomber le sac qu'il portait et se servir une grande flopp e d'eau aant de tendre la bouteuille son cadet. - La prochaine fois, je demande Cas de nous emmener, merde, ce type se ballade d'un bout l'autre de la plan te sans la moindre sueur, c'est d primant! L cha-t-il, en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui. Sam avala sa gorg e d'eau puis s'humecta le cou avec un peu d'eau de la gourde. - Je reconnais volontier que cette id e me plait, avoua-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Dean aper ut une petite lueur derri re un amas de plante tr s dense. Il s'en approcha et eut beaucoup de mal carter la faune resistante. - Wow! Derri re ce feuillage tr s pais, il pouvait voir la ville de Cut Bank aussi petite qu'une fourmilli re mais ce qui l'interpella, ce fut le magnifique lac clair et brillant dont les montagnes refl taient fid lement la surface. - C'est...  
Sam ne put finir sa phrase, tellement bloui par tant de beaut naturelle. - Ouais! Comme tu dis! Lan a Dean, en repoussant les feuillages dans un geste de d go t, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles cette plan te ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Lucifer. Il ramassa son sac et le balan a sur son dos avant de reprendre la route. Le cadet jeta un dernier regard vers la splendeur qui s'offrait ses yeux et ne tarda pas imiter son grand fr re.

Le gps annon ait les coordonn es que Missouri leurs avaient donn mais les deux fr res ne voyaient rien devant eux. Seuls, les arbres et les buissons pais taient ma tres des lieux. - C'est quoi, cette blague? Grogna Dean, en rev rifiant encore les chiffres, nous sommes au bon endroit mais il y a comme un gros porbl me. - A qui le dis-tu? Remarqua le cadet, en fron ant les sourcils, il n'y a rien qui ressemble un ancien monast re ni m me des ruines quelque part. Celui-ci posa son sac sur le sol et s'assit sur une vieille souche plant e au beau milieu de l'endroit. Dean baissa les yeux sur son gps puis sur le bout d'arbre verd tre qui tr nait l'endroit exact des coordonn es. - Sam!  
- Quoi? - L ve tes fesses et aide moi bouger ce truc! Le cadet bondit sur ses jambes et lan a un regard tonn la souche sur laquelle il tait assis. - Tu crois que...  
Pour toute r ponse, l'a n haussa les paules. Sam frappa plueisuers reprises sur le bout du tronc d'arbre. - Ca sonne bien le creu pour un morceau de cette taille, laissa-t-il remarquer, en tournant autour de la souche. - A mon avis, il n'y a plus de racines en dessous ou il n'y en a jamais eu, d clara l'a n , en retroussant ses manches, a ne devrait pas poser de probl mes pour le bouger moins qu'il faut une sorte de mot de passe pour ouvrir. Sam le d visagea d'u air surpris. - Tu te crois dans Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs! - Quoi! Au point o on en est, plus rien ne m' tonne! - Je reconnais que tu as raison mais bon, l , a serait le pompom! Sans se laisser d monter, les deux fr res tent terent de bouger la souche par tous les moyens possibles. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un dernier effort que le bout d'arbre daigna se soulever, laissant place un trou b ant d'o un amas fum e poussi reux en sorti. - Nous y voil ! Fit l'a n , presqu' lui-m me. Sam sortit les lampes torches et les deux chasseurs attrapp rent les sacs avant d'entreprendre la descente par des escaliers quelque peu usagers. - C'est solide ce truc, j'esp re! Lan a Dean, envoyant le faiseau de sa lampe dans toutes les directions de l'endroit sombre. - De toute fa on, on n'a pas trop le choix, d clara Sam, en grima ant l g rement. - Exact! Reconnut l'a n , qui passa le premier. Apr s une suite de marches qui ne semblaient ne pas en finir, les deux jeunes chasseurs arriv rent devant un long couloir rempli de toiles d'araign es. Ils le long rent avec la prudence qui s'imposait puis entr rent dans un autre couloir plus restreint. - Tu connais l'histoire de Th s e et le minotaure! - J'ai vu le film, r pondit l'a n , en continuant de marcher. - Alors, je suppose qu'on devrait faire pareil, non? Dean s'arr ta net puis se retourna vers son jeune fr re. - Comment a? - Euh..Th s e a une esp ce de bobine de fil qui lui permettra par la suite de retrouver la sortie du labyrinthe, expliqua Sam, je pensais que ce serait plus...  
- Une bobine de fil! Coupa l'a n , un air amus sur le visage, a existait d j cette poque! - Dean! - Oh a va! J'essaie de d tendre l'atmosph re et toi tu me fous le bourdon avec ton Th s e, ronchonna le plus g , on va tout droit et si on a la chance de trouver ce qu'on est venu chercher, on reprend le chemin inverse...Si tu as meilleure id e, je t' coute...  
Un court silence s'instaura entre eux jusqu' ce qu'un l ger bruit venant de l'autre bout du couloir les forcent sortir leurs armes. Avec des pas lents et calcul s, ils arriv rent enfin la fin du petit tunnel puis entr rent dans ce qui ressemblait une grande salle. Les deux fr res ne communiquaient plus que par des signes qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ainsi, Sam passa par le c t gauche alors que Dean prenait le droit, leurs regards scrutant chaque endroit clair par leur lampe. Des petits grattements se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans la grande pi ce. Soudain, les torches plant es de chaque c t des murs, s'allum rent les unes apr s les autres comme si elles s' clairaient sur leur passage. Pris par surprise, les deux jeunes chasseurs relev rent leurs armes dans toutes les directions pour tre pr ts tirer la vue de l'ennemi. Apr s un silence qui parut une ternit , une forme sortit de derri re une statue. - Baissez vos armes, messieurs! Elles ne vous seront d'aucune utilit en ces lieux. Les deux fr res firent face un vieil homme v tu comme un moine, une barbe longue et blanche descendait n gligemment jusqu' la hauteur de sa poitrine. - Nous ne sommes pas des pillards, s'expliqua Sam, en montrant distinctement qu'il remettait son arme sa place. - Je sais qui vous tes, laissa entendre le vieillard, je vous attends depuis bien trop longtemps. Dean fron a les sourcils en d taillant le vieil homme. - C'est une blague, j'esp re! Fit-il, vous n' tes quand m me pas...  
- Absolument...depuis de bien trop longues ann es, coupa le moine, sous le regard ahuri de l'a n .  
- Et bien, vous ne faites pas votre ge! Lan a celui-ci, si toutefois, vous tes bien humain!  
- Dean! S'indigna le plus jeune. Le moine esquissa un petit sourire. - Deux hommes aussi diff rents que le jour et la nuit, l'un croyant, l'autre non et pourtant, fr res et tr s proches! D crivit-il, d'un air un peu r veur, j'avais bien h te de vous rencontrer! Un peu mal l'aise, les deux jeunes chasseurs se jet rent des coups d'oeil en coin. - Je ne suis pas humain, continua le vieil homme, aucun homme m me digne de ce nom ne peut vivre autant d'ann es pour voir le dessein de Dieu s'accomplir. Je m'appelle Galehem, je suis un Erelim. - Un quoi! - Un vaillant, choisi par Dieu lui-m me pour le servir. Mon r le est de vous remettre le parchemin s cr mais avant, je dois bien m'assurer que vous tes bien ceux que j'attend. - Oulala! Comment a vous assurer? S'offensa Dean, on n'a pas trop le temps de faire mumuse avec vos gadgets. Son jeune fr re le d visagea d'un regard ahuri. - Dean! Je trouve normal qu'on soit oblig de prouver notre identit , admit-il, nous sommes venus chercher quelque de tr s ancien et surtout pr cieux. L'a n haussa exag rement les paules. - Franchement! Comme si on avait le temps pour a! Mais c'est bon...puisqu'on n'a pas le choix! Il est o votre truc qu'on en finisse! Il fit mine d'avancer quand le moine leva le bras pour le stopper dans son lan. - Ce n'est pas si simple! Dit-il, en se retournant vers l'hotel. Dean leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il s' tait attendu ce genre de r ponse. - Alors quoi! On va devoir passer des preuves comme Ast rix! Nan mais s rieux! Vous n'imaginez pas ce qui se passe dehors, c'est la guerre! - Dean! S'il te pla t! C'est d j assez dur comme a alors, n'en rajoute pas! Lan a le cadet, embarss devant le moine. L'a n pr f re se taire mais il fusilla son jeune fr re d'un regard m content, ne cachant pas ainsi sa fa on de penser. - Tr s bien! Capitula-t-il, que doit-on faire? Le moine les invita le rejoindre pr s de l'hotel tandis qu'il sortait une petite coupe en fer sculpt e. - Faites une entaille dans le creu de votre main et joignez les pour m langer votre sang, d clara Galehem, ensuite, toujours unies, vos mains doivent saigner au dessus de cette coupelle.  
L'a n poussa un soupir en sortant un couteau. - Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de commettre une grosse erreur? Fit-il, en entaillant sa paume. Sam ne tarda pas l'imiter et leurs deux paumes se coll rent l'une sur l'autre comme deux gamins qui faisaient un pacte de sang. - Il est important que vos deux sangs soient ensemble avant de couler dans la coupe, expliqua le moine, c'est ainsi que nous pourront tre s r des deux et du fait que vous tes bien les dignes descendants d'Abraham. Quelques gouttes de sang commen aient suinter le long de leur forte poigne et att rrirent dans la petite coupe. Les deux fr res observ rent la sc ne sans vraiment comprendre ce qui devait se passer. Galehem pla a une main au dessus de la coupe et pronon a quelques mots dans un dialecte tr s ancien. Le sang se mit fr mir comme du lait sur du feu puis devint soudainement bleu tr s p le. Dans un soupir, Galehem semblait plus confiant. - Je suis bien heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, mes enfants! Fit-il, enfin, vous tes tels que je me l'imaginais. Dean se tourna vers son fr re d'un air quelque perdu puis se retourna vers le moine. - Dois-je comprendre que nous avons pass le test puisque de " messieurs" nous sommes pass " mes enfants" ? - Comprenez ma position! Je ne peux pas vous laisser consulter le parchemin s cr sans prendre certaines pr cautions. - Mouais...comment a consulter? S' tonna Dean, je croyais qu'on pouvait le prendre avec nous! Galehem secoua n gativement la t te. - Personne, pas m me moi, ne peut sortir d'ici avec tous les objets qui ont appartenu Abraham et sa descendance. Vous allez devoir trouver la r ponse vos questions dans ces lieux.  
Sam se rappela ce que leurs avait dit Missouri. " La voix a t tr s claire la dessus...c'est l bas que vous aurez la r ponse." Avait-elle dit. - C'est vous qui avez guid Missouri avec votre voix! Dit-il, en fron ant les sourcils, comment pouvez vous faire a sans sortir d'ici? - C' tait le seul moyen de vous avertir sans veiller les soup ons aux d mons, r pondit le moine, ils ne sont pas capables de franchir les portes de ces lieux mais Lucifer le peut. Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussit t. - Venez avec moi Je vais vous montrer. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers une porte en fer forg qui donnait sur une autre pi ce, remplie d'objets et livres en tout genre pos s soigneusement sur des tag res de fortune. - Au fil des ann es, vos anc tres ont apport leurs d couvertes, venant de partout dans le monde, expliqua Galehem, des livres, parchemins et m me des incantations qui ont t v rifi es et test es. Mais seules, vos anc tres et moi-m me ont eu acc s tout ceci. C' tait une condition sin qua none d'Abraham. Le cadet le d visagea un cours instant. - Ne me d tes pas que vous avez connu Abraham? Mais quel ge avez-vous? Le moine laissa glisser les doigts dans son paisse barbe tout en adoptant un air embarass . - Quelque chose comme a! Fit-il, comme si le sujet de son ge tait tabou. Dean se tourna vers lui et le d tailla de la t te au pied. - J'esp re tre aussi gaillard quand j'aurai votre ge, fit-il, sur un ton neutre. - T'es pas dr le, Dean! Rumina son cadet, un peu de respect quand m me! Galehem observa silencieusement ces deux jeunes chasseurs se chamailler comme des gamins en prenant le temps de s'asseoir sur un si ge en velour rouge. - Ca va? Demanda Sam, inqui t. - Oui, c'est que... a me fait beaucoup de bien d'entendre un peu de monde dans ces lieux si d sert. - Oh! Le moine se resaisit tr s vite et se leva aussit t. - Ne touchez rien! Fit-il, en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pi ce petites foul es, je vais chercher le parchemin s cr . Quand il fut assez loin, Dean se tourna vers son jeune fr re. - C'est quand m me incroyable! Murmura-t-il, tenir encore debout avec un ge pareil, a d passe l'entendement. - Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire le mariole, rumina le cadet, tu imagines ce qu' endur cet homme durant toutes ann es uniquement pour que deux types comme nous viennent foutre le bordel dans son monde! Dean leva les yeux au ciel. - Je t'assure que si j'avais eu vent de sa pr sence, je serais bien venu avant mais je te ferai remarquer que personne ne sait qu'il est l et encore moins qu'il y vit depuis des lustres. Allez! On s'y met! On perd du temps. - Euh, on ne doit rien toucher! Lui rappela gentiment son jeune fr re. - Je sais mais je peux toucher du regard, d clara l'a n , avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha des tag res et tenta de chercher quelque chose qu'il pouvait reconna tre alors que Galehem revenait d j , un long tube noir usager dans les mains. Il retira la capsule lentement comme pour ne pas ab mer l'objet et laissa glisser le papier pais dans sa main. - Soyez tr s prudent! Sam d plia le papier avec une infinie d licatesse et le posa plat sur ce qui ressemblait une table. - Je ne connais pas cette langue, remarqua-t-il, en levant le regard vers le vieil homme, vous pourriez...  
- C'est de l'h breu! Expliqua Galehem, en se penchant sur le parchemin. Il toussota l g rement comme pour s' claircir la voix puis lu le plus clairement possible. - Il est crit: Seul, celui qui prot gera son bien le plus pr cieux aura la protection du Tout Puissant! Il ne doit pas voir le scintillement de l'or, ne doit pas accepter la puissance ni le pouvoir. Aussi pur que l'enfant qui vient de na tre, humble comme le serviteur de Dieu, seul ou accompagn de son unique tr sor, il sera vainqueur devant le mal et se verra assist par la main du ch timent. Il y eu un cours silence durant lequel Galehem scrupta le visage des deux jeunes chasseurs. - Je ne suis pas plus avanc qu'avant, en conclut Dean, perplexe. - Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, reconnut le cadet, mais il faut peut- tre lire entre les lignes! - Ou fouiller ailleurs! Proposa l'a n , parce que l , j'avoue que je suis compl tement largu ! Le vieil homme se tourna vers un petit sablier dont le sable s' coulait lentement. - Vous ne pouvez pas rest ici trop longtemps, remarqua-t-il, quelque soit les nobles motivations qui vous poussent, le temps tourne en votre d faveur. - Je vous demande pardon? S' tonna Dean, en froncant les sourcils, o voulez-vous en venir? Le moine replia lentement le parchemin qu'il glissa avec la plus grande pr caution dans son tui. - Le temps en ces lieux ne s' coule pas de la m me fa on qu' l'ext rieur, r pondit-il, en agitant la main vers le sablier. - Quoi! Comment a? S' tonna Sam, en jetant un rapide coups d'oeil sa montre, nous sommes l que depuis peine une heure. - Alors, vous devriez repartir au plus vite, mes enfants, sugg ra Galehem, un mois vient de s' couler dans votre monde. Les deux fr res se regard rent, sentant leur sang se figer froidement dans leurs veines. - Mais...c'est impossible! Nous n'avons rien qui puissenous aider, lan a Dean, on aurait fait tout a pour quedal? Le moine leur tendit le parchemin. - Tout est l ! Fit-il, d'un air navr , je ne peux rien faire de plus. - Et tout a? S' nerva l'a n , tout ces objets! On pourrait peut- tre trouver un moyen dans ces trucs, non! Galehem baissa la t te comme s'il ne connaissait pas la r ponse. - Je suis le gardien de ces reliques s cr s, avoua-t-il, je connais chacune d'elle dans leur moindre d tail et je peux vous affirmer que la seule chose qui puisse vous aider est ce parchemin et son contenu. C'est vous deux d'en conna tre le v ritable sens. Dean poussa un long soupir puis leva les yeux vers le sablier. - Tr s bien! Je crois que nous n'avons plus d'autre option, de toute fa on. - Allons-y, Dean! Les autres doivent tre morts d'inqui tude, laissa entendre le cadet, en se tournant vers Galehem, merci pour votre aide. Le vieil homme se contenta d'hocher la t te en guise de r ponse. Sans attendre, les deux jeunes chasseurs prirent le long couloir qui menait la sortie et en peu de temps, se retrouv rent au pied de la vieille souche qui avait repris place comme s'il n'avait jamais boug .

L'a n avait rumin tout le long du chemin, r lant apr s la mauvaise fortune de leur qu te ou encore contre le temps qui venait de virer la pluie. En fait, tout tait pr texte pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds. Quands ils arriv rent enfin la voiture, Sam se pr cipita vers les portables. - Ils sont d charg s, fit-il, d u, bordel, je suis certain qu'ils ont d nous appeler des centaines de fois! - Mouais! Je pense aussi mais le mieux est de reprendre la route imm diatement, d cr ta Dean, on rechargera les portables avec les prises de l'allume cigare. Sans protester, le cadet grimpa dans la voiture et commen a par mettre en charge le portable de l'a n . Si quelque chose de grave c' tait produit, Bobby aurait contact Dean en premier. Apr s plusiseurs heures de routes, l'a n stoppa l'Impala sur le bas c t de la route. - Ok! Je crois qu'on peut d j couter quelques messages non! Son jeune fr re ne se fit pas prier et, en alluamant leportable, constata plusieurs appels manqu s de Bobby. - Mince! Ca ne me rassure pas! Avoua-t-il, en coutant le premier message. " Ca fait deux semaines qu'on a pas de novelles, les gar ons, ici, on se fait du mouron! Appel d s que vous pouvez, ok!"  
" Bon, Jimmy et Mona ont fait un rapide tour dans le Montana et pas une trace de vous, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer cache-cache, les gar ons, a chie dans le coin!"  
" Ne revenez pas ici! Vous m'entendez...quoiqu'il arrive...ne...pas la maison! on va..."  
Les deux fr res se jet rent des regards plus qu'inqui ts. - Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel? S' nerva l'a n , en redemarrant la voiture, charge le tien, j'esp re qu'on aura au moins un indice! Sam s'ex cuta sans broncher. Ils avaient encore une demi-journ e de trajet faire encore et rien ne supposait qu'il retrouverai les leurs en bonne sant . Le silence dans la voiture devenait pesant face toutes les pens es n gatives qui se d gageaient des jeunes chasseurs. - Tu crois que...  
- N'y pense m me pas! Coupa le plus g , sans quitter la routes des yeux, connaissant Bobby, il a fait le n cessaire pour tous les mettre l'abri. - Oui mais...Lucifer a tr s bien pu les...tuer. Sam n'en revenait de penser une chose aussi affreuse pourtant, les v nements ne lui donnaient aucune opportunit d'espoir.

Quand l'Impala passa sous le porche du vieux garage, les deux fr res furent attir s par l'horrible spectacle qui se trouvait devant eux. La maison de Bobby n' tait plus que ruine, d vast e par les flammes. Une fois la voiture stopp e, Sam descendit et fon a l'int rieur, ne sachant pas quoi il s'attendait vraiment. De son c t , Dean n'avait plus le courage de faire le moindre pas. Quelques endroits taient encore fumant, d'autres semblaient totalement r duits en cendres. L'a n sentit son coeur faire des bonds ahurissant dans la poitrine au point d'en avoir des vertiges. Il d se tenir la voiture pour ne pas perdre l' quilibre. Mais ce fut genou qu'il se retrouva rapidement comme an anti par tant de peine. Son fr re se pr cipita vers lui, l'aidant, tant bien que mal, le relever. - Dean! H ! Bien trop puis pour hurler ou m me pleurer, l'a n se redressa quand m me sans oser lever les yeux vers la vieille demeure calcin e. - Il n'y a personne l'int rieur, en conclut Sam, presque ravi, maintenant, il faut savoir o ils ont bien pu aller. Dean se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage tout en essayant de r fl chir correctement. - Ils ont d s'abriter aux quartier g n ral, supposa-t-il, tr s peu convaincu. - Oui, oui! Tu as raison, lan a le cadet, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pens ? Ils grimp rent dans la voiture mais cette fois, Sam tait au volant. Pendant ce court laps de temps, Dean tenatit de reprendre un semblant de calme. - Tu es s r que leurs portables ne r pondaient pas, demanda-t-il encore, pour tre bien certain. - J'ai appel le portable de Bobby au moins quatre fois et celui de Jimmy autant, je suppose. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont d les laisser dans la maison. C'est la seule explication. Regardant le paysage d filer vive allure travers la fen tre, l'a n ne savait plus s'il devait se mettre en col re ou abandonner. Enfin, l'Impala se stoppa devant le petit chemin de terre qui menait la vieille batisse du quartier g n ral. Les deux fr res se jet rent des regards entendus et sortir de la voiture. Prenant ce qu'il leur fallait dans le coffre, ils se s par rent pour mieux agir.

A travers le carreau s le, Sam pouvait apercevoir Bobby et Jimmy coll s contre le mur. Plus aucun doute sur leurs agresseurs! Il s'agissait bien des d mons. Mais o taient les femmes? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher qu'il entendit un bruit derri re lui. Un d mon le frappa violemment en plein visage. Ce fut, demi-conscient, que Sam fut tir sur le sol comme un animal jusqu' la pi ce principale. Le d mon le laissa retomber brutalement avant de se tourner vers son ma tre. - Je ne sais pas o est l'autre, avoua-t-il, mais il ne doit pas tre loin. Lucifer haussa exag r pent les paules. - Quelle importance! Fit-il, nous avons en notre possession tous ce qui lui est de plus cher. Il va se montrer. Encore groggi, Sam put enfin lever la t te et apercevoir Mona et Amanda, attach e sur une chaise. M me si Bobby tait soulag de le voir en vie, la situation ne lui permettait pas de sauter de joie. - Mon fr re est mort! D clara le cadet, sachant pertinemment que cette r v lation pouvait faire souffir les siens. Mais Lucifer n' tait pas dup et secoua la t te avec un petit sourire moqueur. - Tu oublies que Michael est en lui, dit-il, en se baissant vers le cadet, je peux le sentir des kilom tres. D u, le cadet tenta de le frapper mais en vain. Les trois d mons pr sents clat rent de rire. - Tu amuses la galerie, remarqua Lucifer, amus , depuis que tu es redevenu un simple humain sans pouvoirs, tu ne vaux plus rien, Sammy! Ce n'est m me plus dr le de te mettre une r cl e. - Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me tue pas? Lucifer s'accroupit vers lui. - Tu es ma monnaie d' change, stupide idiot! Laissa-t-il entendre, ton fr re a la r putation d' tre le meilleur des chasseurs mais il a ses faiblesses et tu es le premier sur la liste. Il se releva aussit t et jeta un regard vers ses otages. - Ce qui me laisse le choix de ma prochaine victime, fit-il, en pointant le doigts vers Mona, toi! Il resserra les mains comme s'il tenait le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci commen a suffoquer en crachant du sang. - Non! S' cria Jimmy, laisse la tranquille sale fumier! Mais Lucifer continuait de torturer la jeune chasseuse avec un sourire machiav lique sur les l vres. Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux de Mona se r vuls rent sous la douleur puis le jeune femme laissa retomber la t te, rendant son dernier souffle. Assise c t d'elle, Amanda se mordit la l vre pour ne pas hurler mais les larmes coulaient d j sur ses joues. - Oh pauvre petite! Ricana Lucifer, elle n'a pas eu le temps de venir au monde! Il clata de rire puis se tourna vers Jimmy. - Ne sois pas si press de la rejoindre! Fit-il, je vais te laisser le temps de voir ce que a fait de vivre sans les personnes qu'on aime. Oh, c'est vrai! J'avais oubli ! Tu le sais d j puisque je t'ai pris ta m re et ta petite amie. J'ai m me pris un malin plaisir tuer ton p re. Tu seras content d'apprendre qu'il continuait de m'insulter m me la gorge remplie de son sang...mais je l'ai quand m me tuer et je vais encore m'offrir ce luxe. Puis comme s'il s' tait bien amus , il poussa un grand soupir. - Tr ve de plaisanterie! L cha-t-il, en tendant une main vers Sam.  
Il le fit voler contre le mur et le plaqua non loin du vieux chasseur. - Si ton fr re ne se montre pas, je vais devoir vous tuer les uns apr s les autres, fit-il, calmement. Ne pouvant d tacher le regard du corps inanim de sa jeune cousine, Jimmy ne put retenir ses larmes. Il voyait le visage bl me d'Amanda et commen ait avoir peur pour elle.

Sam n'osait pas regarder le corps de Mona. Cette jeune femme qui tait sens e tre sa fille, venait de mourir devant lui sans qu'il puisse faire quoique que ce soit pour lui venir en aide. Il se sentait mis rable. - Depuis quand tes vous l ? S'enquit-il, voix basse. - Hier matin! R pondit Bobby, en soupirant, bon sang, on a tent de vous joindre par tous les moyens possible et m me Castiel commen ait s'inqui ter. - Castiel! Fit Sam, comme une lueur d'espoir. - Il est parti en disant qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait vous rep rer o que vous soyez! Expliqua le vieux chasseur, on vous croyait mort. - C'est une longue histoire, murmura le cadet, en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs vers Lucifer, tu sais ce qu'il veux. - Non, pas du tout et ce qui m'inqui te, c'est qu'il ne nous est pas tous tu dans cet incendie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche. Lucifer semblait patient face la situation. Il demeurait assis pr s d'Amanda, gardant un calme inqui tant. Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre l'ext rieur. Le chef des d mons secoua la t te vers un de ses sous fifre pour qu'il aille voir et croisa les bras devant lui comme s'il savait d j ce qui allait se passer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le corps du d mon traversa la grande baie vitr e pour venir s' craser sur le sol. Dean fit ensuite son apparition sans regarder son fr re ni les autres otages. Il savait qu'intervenir de la sorte tait un suicide et ne voulait pas le voir dans les yeux des siens. - Enfin! S'exclaffa Lucifer, il tait temps! Je commen ai choisir ma prochaine victime. Finalement, a sera toi! Les deux autres d mons se jet rent sur le jeune chasseur. Le couteau dans une main, une bouteille d'eau b nite dans l'autre, l'a n balan a le liquide sur ses adversaires. Il n'attendit pas et fon a sur eux, tailladant leurs corps avec la lame qui scintillait chaque contact. Apr s avoir gorg le dernier qu'il jeta brutalement au sol, Dean se tourna enfin vers Lucifer. - Tu es un bien pi tre p re pour laisser tes enfants mourir sans intervenir, lan a-t-il, sans cacher sa haine. - Eux? Mais ce ne sont que du menu frottin, ricana Lucifer, des amuses-gueule pour te mettre en app tit. L'a n ne voyait pas ce que cette remarque pouvait bien vouloir dire. - Je ne suis pas d'humeur jouer au devinette, rumina-t-il, qu'est ce que tu veux? Parce que tu veux bien quelque chose, n'est ce pas? Sinon tu nous aurai tous tuer sans attendre. - Quelle perspicacit ! Je suis pat ! Railla Lucifer, mais je crois que c'est toi qui a quelque chose pour moi. Dean fron a les sourcils. Apparemment, il devait tre au courant pour le parchemin. - C'est bien de a que je parle, d clara Lucifer qui semblait lire dans ses pens es. - Tu ne me crois pas assez stupide pour te dire quoique ce soit! - Oh tu sais! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait des choses encore plus stupides, ironisa Lucifer, comme de vendre ton me pour ramener ton fr re la vie ou encore, te laisser bouffer par les chiens de l'enfer pour pargner encore ton fr re. Donc, c t idiotie, je pense que tu d tiens la palme. Dean lui adressa un regard noir de col re. - C'est le genre de conneries que je serai pr t refaire, avoua-t-il, par contre, toi, tu n'es pas du genre tr s famille, ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Apparemment, cette r flexion avait le m rite de mettre Lucifer en rogne. Il agita la main et fit valser le jeune chasseur travers la pi ce. - Ne confond pas ta mis rable famille la mienne, insecte que tu es! L'a n se redressa en grima ant, levant les yeux vers son adversaire. - Qu'est ce que tu attends? Finissons-en! Lan a-t-il, encore au sol. Lucifer chappa un rire roque. - Je vais te tuer, c'est clair! Fit-il, mais je veux que tu saches comment, je veux que les tiens sachent comment tu vas mourir, Dean. Il sortit une petite dague en argent puis se coupa l g rement la paume de la main. Puis, resserrant le poing, laissa quelques gouttes couler sur le visage du jeune chasseur. - Il y a deux Lucifer en moi, un du pass , l'autre du futur, dit-il, j'ai acquis assez de connaissances pour te tuer mais galement, pour tuer Michael sans qu'il ne puisse sortir de ton corps. Mon sang et le sien sont li s, qu'il le veuille ou non et gr ce un rituel tr s ancien, je vais d truire mon fr re travers toi. Inqui t, Sam commen ait se d battre, cherchant se lib rer mais en vain. - Ne fais pas a! S' cria-t-il, laisse-le! Lucifer ne put r primer un autre sourire machiav lique. - Quel attachement! J'avoue que je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous, les Winchester! Vous savez que la fin est proche mais rien ne d fait cet amour...mais vous n' tes que des parasites sur cette terre, de la vermine liminer! - Tu sais de quoi tu parles! Trancha l'a n , en le d fiant de ses yeux verts, vas-y, pourriture! T'attend quoi? Lucifer se pencha l g rement vers lui. - Rejoins mon arm e et je t' pargne! Dit-il, au grand tonnement du jeune chasseur, j' pargne ta mis rable famille, je te rend m me cette petite chose. Il agita le bras en direction du corps de Mona. - Je fais de toi le chef de toutes mes arm es, continua-t-il, imagine, les Winchester et Michael avec moi et pour moi! Dean jeta un regard ahuri vers son jeune fr re et les autres otages. Puis il se tourna vers Amanda qui tait ligot e sur sa chaise. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais l'approbation des autres lui tait n cessaire et en un seul regard, il avait tr s vite compris. - J'ai une autre proposition te faire, fit-il, en se relevant, pourquoi tu n'irai pas te faire foutre, toi et ta fichue arm e? Visiblement d u, Lucifer le foudroya d'un regard furieux. - Pauvre petit mortel! Jamais je n'ai fait une telle offre une mis rable chose de ton esp ce et tu oses la refuser! En ce mettant en col re, il faisait trembler les murs de la vieille batisse. Il recula de quelques m tres et tendit la main vers le jeune chasseur tout en pronon ant des paroles dans un un dialecte ancien. Le ciel se couvrit trangement de nuages sombres et pais, des clairs fendaient l'obscurit soudaine. - Dean! Sauve-toi! La voix de Sam s'entendait peine dans ce vacarme assourdissant. Alors que l'a n se tournait enfin vers son jeune fr re, il fut prit de douleurs intenses. Du sang commen ait sortir de sa bouche. Il semblait souffrir de partout et se tordait de douleurs comme si une lame tailladait son dos. Alors que Lucifer continuait citer son incantation, Dean fut prit de spasmes lumineux, traversant tout son corps comme une d charge l ctrique. Deux formes tranges semblaient sortir de son dos, d chirant sa peau, fracassant ses os. Les ailes de Michael se frayaient un chemin travers lui, en le transper ant comme une feuille de papier. Sam hurlait en se d battant tandis que Bobby ne pouvait que regarder la sc ne avec horreur. Jimmy tentait de se lib rer, jetant des regards apeur s vers ce p re qu'il perdait quand Amanda, terrifi e, n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer. Elle priait int rieurement pour que le ciel leur vienne en aide. Dean tomba genou sur le sol, serrant les poings comme pour att nuer cette affreuse souffrance. Ses yeux et sa bouche se remplirent d'une lumi re tincelante. Au moment o il allait perdre connaissance, suffoquant dans son propre sang, son pendentif se mit soudainement scintiller comme un diamant au mileu de la temp te. Lucifer stoppa aussit t son incantation en reculant. Les nuages noirs se dispers rent rapidement, la terre cessa de trembler. Un trait de lumi re p n tra dans la batisse travers la grande baie dont la vitre tait bris e. Le petit rayon devint plus pais et plus lumineux, balayant la pi ce que Lucifer venait de quitter l chement. Quand la lumi re et le pendentif se rencontr rent, il y eut comme une petite explosion de couleur qui enveloppa toute la pi ce, aveuglant tout le monde. Malgr s que le ciel ne soit plus couvert, un coup de tonnerre d tonna et la lumi re s' vapora aussit t. Un calme effrayant revint dans la vielle batisse. Il n'y avait plus trace des d mons. Les chasseurs avaient retrouv leur libert , Amanda n' tait plus ligot e sur cette chaise. Mona tait couch e m me le sol. Quand Dean, il baignait dans son propre sang. Sam se pr cipita vers lui, attrappant son tee-shirt d chir et impr gn de sang. - Dean! Mon Dieu, non! Dean! Il se pencha sur sa poitrine pour couter son coeur mais n'entendit rien. Pas le moindre souffle ne sortait de sa bouche. - Non, pas a! Sanglotta le cadet, en serrant son fr re dans ses bras. Bobby d s'asseoir pour accuser la douleur. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir le corps inanim de l'a n . Bien trop engourdie pour faire le moindre geste, Amanda se laissa glisser de la chaise au sol, clatant en sanglots. Jimmy demeurait inerte, le regard allant du corps de Mona celui de Dean. Soudain, un g missement se fit entendre. Comme sortie d'un mauvais r ve, Mona se redressa lentement, une main sur son cr ne douloureux. Quelque peu surpris, les autres la regard rent avec tonnement puis Jimmy fut le premier r agir en prenant sa jeune cousine dans ses bras. - Mona! Je ne peux pas y croire! La jeune femme se rappelait de tout et se frottait doucement le cou comme si elle sentait encore les doigts de Lucifer autour. Sam baissa les yeux vers son fr re, attendant manifestement le m me miracle mais le corps de l'a n baignait toujours dans son sang. Une petite brise chaude s'engouffra dans la grande pi ce comme un souffle suivi d'un froissement d'ailes. Castiel venait d'appara tre devant eux. Ahuri, le cadet leva les yeux sur lui. - O tais-tu? Lan a-t-il, une tincelle de reproche dans la voix. - Comme vous d tes en langage humain, j'ai t chercher la cavalerie, r pondit l'ange, en se pencaht vers lui. Il posa une main sur l' paule du cadet comme pour lui demander de reculer puis plaqua l'autre sur le front de l'a n . On pouvait entendre les os se remettre bruyamment tandis que les blessures apparentes se refermaient lentement. En quelques secondes, Dean ne semblait plus bless . Apr s un silence qui parut une ternit , l'a n toussota plusieurs reprises et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Le regard embu de larmes, Sam se pencha sur son fr re et l'aida se redresser. - Merci! R ussi-t-il dire, d'une voix tremblante. Prenant appui contre son cadet pour garder une position assise, Dean semblait encore un peu abasourdi et prenait le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait apercevoir la fr le silhouette de Mona blottie contre son cousin. Amanda, quand elle, tait toujours assise sur le sol, pr s de sa chaise, les mains plaqu es sur un visage en pleurs. - Comment te sens-tu? Demanda enfin Bobby, sans dissimuler son inqui tude. Un simple hochement de t te en guise r ponse, l'a n leva enfin les yeux vers l'ange. - Que c'est-il pass ? Demanda-t-il, entre deux grimaces. - Lucifer a voulu tuer Michael encore enfoui en toi, r pondit Castiel, ce qui aurait eu pour effet de vous d truire jamais. Je t'expliquerai le reste plus tard, pour le moment, vous avez tous besoin de repos. Bobby se gratta nerveusement la t te puis rajusta sa casquette. - Ca ne serait pas de refus mais ma maison est en cendre et je ne...  
- Plus maintenant! Coupa l'ange, en claquant les doigts. En un instant, ils se retrouv rent dans la demeure du vieux chasseur. - Oh, Seigneur! Que c'est bon d' tre enfin chez soi! Laissa entendre celui-ci, en aidant Amanda se lever, est ce que a va? La jeune femme hocha la t te en guise de r ponse. Elle semblait quelque peu secou e. Pourtant, elle tenait encore debout malgr s le tremblement incessant de ses jambes. Dean r ussit se lever, sentant la douleur de ses os encore fragiles, s'estomper. Il tapota affectueusement sur l' paule de son cadet pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Rassur , Sam se tourna vers Mona et se planta devant elle pour, ensuite, la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle crut manquer d'air mais ne protesta pas. Elle se sentait vivante. Bobby venait de faire le tour de la maison et revint dans le salon, plus heureux que jamais. - Tout est en ordre! Fit-il, m me ma gigantesque pile de livres. Je ne pensais pas aimer cette maison autant que maintenant. - Je dois partir, d clara Castiel, la maison est d sormais mieux prot g e, vous pouvez vous reposer sans crainte. Il eut peine fini sa phrase qu'il disparut dans un froissement d'ailes. - Un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal, je l'avoue, remarqua Bobby, mais avant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas r pondu nos appels. Que c'est-il pass dans le Montana? Les deux fr res se jet rent des regards furtifs puis le cadet d dica de prendre la parole. - Nous avons trouv le monast re, dit-il, mais, une fois l'int rieur, le gardien des lieux nous a avouer que le temps ne s' coulait pas de la m me fa on. Quand on a su qu'un mois venait de passer, on est revenu aussi vite qu'on a pu. - On a vu la maison en ruine, continua Dean, on a cru...on a cru que vous tiez tous morts. Alors, on a gard espoir en venant au QG et...  
Il ne racheva pas sa phrase, la suite tant connue de tout le monde. Il y eut un court silence puis Amanda s'avan a vers l'a n et quand elle fut devant lui, le giffla de toutes ses forces. Dean encaissa sans broncher. - On aurait pu tous p rir! Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, et toi, tu n' tais pas l ! - Je suis d sol e! Finit par dire l'a n , mais...  
- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses! Coupa la jeune femme, je veux...je veux...  
Elle clata en sanglots, ne sachant pas trop o aller puis, dans un dernier lan, vint se blottir contre le jeune chasseur.

Le calme tait revenu dans la demeure de Bobby. Personne ne cherchait se poser des questions, juste un peu de repos pour se remettre de cette affreuse aventure. Avant d'aller se coucher, Amanda revint dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Etonn , Dean la regardait s'installer confortablement sur le lit et avaler du poulet froid accompagn de mayonnaise. - Euh! Tu es s re que ce n'est pas trop lourd cette heure-ci! Lan a-t-il, en fron ant les sourcils. - Non, c'est vraiment trop bon! Se d fendit Amanda, en tendant un morceau son compagnon. Celui-ci d clina gentiment l'offre d'un simple hochement de t te. - On dit toujours que les motions, a creuse mais l , j'avoue que tu me surprends! Avoua-t-il, un petit rire au coin des l vres. La jeune femme termina son assi tte puis posa le plateau sur la commode avant de se lever. - Il faut que je te parle! Fit-elle, en prenant un air grave, mais promet moi de ne pas te mettre en col re. Quelque peu surpris, le jeune homme prit la peine de se lever et vint se planter devant elle. - En col re? Mais pourquoi? Amanda toussotta l g rement puis leva les yeux vers lui. - Parce que ce n'est pas le moment...pas pour moi, hein, je suis plut t ravie pour tre honn te mais nous sommes dans une p riode tr s critique et...  
- De quoi tu parles? - Je suis enceinte.  
La jeune femme avait prononc ces quelques mots apr s avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Elle le guettait d'un oeil inqui t, craignant une mauvaise r action de sa part. Mais Dean semblait d pourvu de voix, la d taillant de la t te aux pieds d'un air ahuri. - Tu es...enceinte! Vraiment! Je veux dire, tu en es s re? - Oui, formelle! D clara Amanda, c'est Missouri qui m'a accompagn chez un ami m decin. - Oh merde alors! L cha le jeune chasseur, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Un peu d ue, Amanda esquissa une petite grimace. - Je sais que ce n'est pas trop la bonne p riode pour avoir un b b mais je veux le garder quoique tu d cides, finit-elle par avouer, en adoptant un air boudeur, quelque soit les arguments que tu me donneras, je ne...  
Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se jeta sur ses l vres et l'embrassa avec tellement d'ardeur que la jeune femme n'eut plus aucun doute sur ses intensions. - Un b b ! Fit-il, ne cachant pas sa joie, pourquoi devrais-je tre en col re? On va avoir un b b . Il la pris dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Puis, comme si elle tait fait de sucre, il la reposa lentement. - Oups! Va falloir tre prudent maintenant! Amanda ne put r primer un sourire. Elle avait eu si peur de sa r action mais le fait de le voir se conduire comme un adolescent l'amusait beaucoup.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, l'a n se r veilla apr s avoir dormi que quelques heures. Il demeura pensif pendant un long moment avant de se lever, en prenant garde de ne pas r veiller sa compagne. Il enfila son jean et un tee-shirt puis descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre une bi re. Tout tait si calme. Il se laissa aller dans un fauteuil, l'air grave. Ce fut ainsi que Sam trouva son fr re en entrant dans le salon. Tous les deux avaient pris l'habitude de tr s peu dormir et le cadet ne fut pas surpris de le voir. Mais ce qui l'interpella, ce fut le visage herm tique de son grand fr re. Dean semblait pensif et surtout tr s contrari . Il but une gorg e de sa bi re et s'installa en face de lui. - On finira par l'avoir, dit-il, convaincu. - Comment? Quand? J'avoue que je ne sais plus, avoua l'a n , en soupirant. - Je ne sais pas mais on l'aura, insista le cadet, j'en suis persuad . Il faut...  
- Amanda est enceinte! Coupa Dean, au grand tonnement de son jeune fr re. Il avala une autre gorg e de bi re. - Je savais que a devait arriver...mais quand elle me l'a dit...c' tait comme si...c' tait magique. - Mais a l'est! Pourquoi tu fais cette t te? C'est g nial! Merde, Dean! Tu vas tre papa! Visiblement tr s heureux, Sam remarqua l'inqui tude qui traversait les prunelles vertes. - Ecoute, je comprend que tu t'inqui tes, c'est normal! Fit-il, mais je garde confiance. Il faut juste qu'on attende le signal. Michael interviendra, il mettra une bonne r cl e Lucifer et on pourra enfin prendre le repos qu'on m rite. L'a n d visagea son jeune fr re d'un air presqu'ironique. - Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis! Laissa-t-il entendre, parce que je crois que pour le signal, c'est r t . Le cadet fron a les sourcils. - Comment a? Dean posa sa bi re sur la table et se laissa aller contre le fauteuil. D'un air puis , il se frotta le visage. - J' tais certain de ne pas l'avoir entendu correctement quand j'ai eu ma petite entrevue avec Michael mais, cette nuit, j'ai eu un flash...je me rappelle maintenant. Sam demeura silencieux, attendant manifestement la suite. - Michael devait se battre avec Lucifer quand le m dailon brillera, d clara l'a n , c' tait le signal! Il a bien brill mais trop tard! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi! Parce que Ludifer le savait...il savait ou et quand la bataille aurait lieu...il savait comment neutraliser Michael. - Mais...ce n'est pas possible! Tu dois certainement te tromper! - Non, je suis tr s clair, persista l'a n , nous avons loup notre correspondance pour la victoire. Ne cachant pas son tonnement, Sam semblait de plus en plus d u. Il reconnaissait bien l son a n . Plaisanter en de telle circontance. Dean secoua n gativement la t te comme d go t . - Avoir le bonheur au bout des doigts et ne pas pouvoir en profiter, laissa-t-il entendre, comme lui-m me, je me sens inutile. J'ai l'impression de tout foutre en l'air chaque fois, a m'enrage encore plus. - Dean! S'il te pla t! Je sais que la situation n'est pas tr s simple mais tu ne dois pas abandonner, lui conseilla son jeune fr re. - Je n'abandonne pas, Sammy! Je dis juste que c'est du g chi toute cette perte de temps attendre. Ce n'est pas dans notre mani re de proc der, tu le sais! D'ordinaire, on ne serait pas l se poser des questions stupides sur le pourquoi du comment mais au front, se battre. - On parle de Lucifer! Ce n'est pas un petit adversaire, d clara Sam, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la plus petite erreur m me si tu penses que c'est du temps perdu. A cet instant, Jimmy apparut au bas des escaliers et pouvait entendre les deux fr res parler. Il se positionna derri re le mur pour ne pas se faire voir et d cida d' couter. - Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Lan a Dean, se morfondre ici jusqu' ce que ce salopard veuille bien se montrer! Non! Tr s peu pour moi! Je ne peux pas le laisser nous pourrir la vie plus longtemps. - On est pas pr t, Dean! Tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de t te parce que Amanda attend un enfant. Cce serit de la pure folie, pour elle, pour toi et m me pour l'enfant qu'elle porte. L'a n haussa les paules d'un air d tach . - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande perte ce niveau, fit-il, sans regarder le visage tonn de son jeune fr re, Jimmy n'a jamais aim son p re et pour cause...  
Il marqua une courte pause. - Je ne veux pas refaire le sh ma de papa et toi, c' tait d j assez dur de vous voir vous entre-d chirer tous les jours, avoua-t-il, en se levant, tout ce que j'aimerai, c'est donner une chance cette famille de ne pas sombrer dans la mal diction des Winchester. Il tourna les talons et fon a vers la porte d'entr e. - Tu vas o ? - Je vais juste fouiner dans l'Impala histoire de me calmer les nerfs. L'a n quitta la maison sous le regard inqui t de son cadet.

Le dos coll au mur, Jimmy demeura interdit quelque seconde. Il attendit que Sam disparaisse dans la cuisine pour aller dans le salon et fon a directement vers la sortie. Le nez enfoui dans le moteur de sa voiture, Dean v rifiait calmement chaque pi ce avec minutie. Il connaissait cette voiture par coeur et pouvait se permettre de la regarder sans vraiment la voir. Ses pens es taient ailleurs. Il cherchait un moyen d'en finir avec cette guerre mais les solutions lui semblaient plut t restreintes. Quand il vit une ombre derri re lui, il attrappa son arme et se retourna avec rapidit . En quelque seconde, Jimmy fit face au canon court qui fr lait de justesse son nez. - H , ce n'est que moi! Fit-il, en agitant les mains. - Merde, tu cherches te faire descendre ou quoi! Grogna l'a n , en rangeant son r volver. Il referma le capot de la voiture et fit face au jeune homme. - Qu'est ce que tu veux? - Oh bah, en fait...je voulais...je t'ai entendu avec Sam et...  
- D cid ment, t'es un grand fouineur toi! Coupa Dean, en soupirant, et alors? - Je me disais que...Amanda avait d te dire pour le b b ! - Ah, je vois que tu es au courant! Lan a Dean, en soupirant.  
- Et bien, en un mois, il s'en passe des choses! - Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre! Et tu veux savoir quoi au juste? Parce que je ne vois pas du tout o tu veux en venir. Jimmy semblait visiblement tr s mal l'aise. - Je...on dirait que tu es d u, avoua-t-il, enfin. Dean fron a les sourcils et le d tailla avec toute la d sinvolture dont il tait capable. - Pourquoi cette question? Fit-il, quelle importance que je sois d u ou pas? Voyant que l'a n tait plut t d'humeur massacrante, le jeune homme ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet. Il se gratta nerveusement le menton. Dean comprit qu'il y allait un peu fort. Il poussa un long soupir comme pour chercher un peu de calme. - Si tu tiens vraiment le savoir, non! Je ne suis pas d u, avoua-t-il, j'ai m me t heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Voil , tu es content! - Euh, en fait, je pensais...je tenais m'expliquer. L'a n demeurait silencieux, les bras crois s devant lui, attendant manifestement la suite. Ce qui mit encore plus mal l'aise son jeune ami. Jimmy commen ait enfin comprendre que cet homme, en face de lui, tait son p re. Moins vieux, moins caustique mais son p re quand m me. - J'ai eu tort! Avoua-t-il, le plus sinc rement possible, tu n'as rien en commun avec l'homme que j'ai quitt avant de venir cette poque. Apparemment, notre futur change et je ne sais plus du tout o nous allons. Tout ce qui arrive n'a plus rien voir avec le pass que je connais. Un peu surpris, Dean le toisa de son regard vert. - Serait-ce des excuses? - Je fais de mon mieux pour admettre mes erreurs, r pondit Jimmy, mon p re tait vraiment imbuvable...pourtant, chaque fois qu'il partait se battre, ma m re l'attendait sans broncher et d s que le camion revenait, elle restait devant la porte attendre qu'elle s'ouvre. Certains chasseurs ne rentraient pas chez eux et on avait droit des cris et des pleurs. Maman...elle se retenait de respirer jusqu' qu'il entre et elle...ils restaient enlac s pendant de longues minutes. J'avoue que c'est le seul bon souvenir que j'ai de lui. C' tait un bon mari. L'a n esquissa une l g re grimace. - Une vie bien mis rable, laissa-t-il entendre, pour une femme comme Amanda, pour un enfant! C'est pour a que je vais faire de mon mieux pour que a n'arrive pas. D'un pas assur , il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porti re. - Je dois aller en ville, dit-il, sans regarder le jeune homme. Il grimpa dans l'Impala et d marra aussit t. Jimmy suivit la voiture des yeux jusqu' ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champs de vision.

Quand Dean revint chez Bobby, tout le monde tait r veill . Le vieux chasseur tait dans ses vieux livrees prendre des notes, Mona et Amanda prenaient un peu l'air dans le petit jardin, Jimmy tentait d'aider Bobby m me s'il n'aimait pas les traductions. Sam fouinait dans son ordinateur. - Ou tais-tu? S'enquit-il, l'adresse de son a n , a fait des heures que tu es parti! - J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. - Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps! grogna le cadet, merde, Dean, on s'inqui tait...surtout avec ce qui c'est pass hier! - Je sais...je sais.  
L'a n avait parl d'un air las, se frottant le visage comme si quelque chose le tracassait, ce qui n' chappa nullement son jeune fr re. - Que se passe-t-il? Demanda celui-ci, en fron ant les sourcils. - Tu as la t te de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une b tise, remarqua Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette. Comme pris sur le fait, Dean leva les yeux au ciel. - Quoi! Je n'avais pas le choix! A ces mots, Sam bondit sur ses jambes, fusillant son fr re d'un regard noir de col re. - Qu'est ce que tu as fais? L'a n ne savait visiblement pas par quoi commencer. - J'ai...  
Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil en direction des deux femmes dans le jardin comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elles entendent puis se tourna vers son cadet. - Ce soir, minuit, Michael prendra possession de mon corps, dit-il, sous le regard abasourdi de Sam, il va provoquer Lucifer et le combattre. - Mais c'est de la folie! Lan a son jeune fr re, comment tu as pu prendre une d cision pareil? C'est compl tement incens ! - Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, hein? Qu'on attende encore et encore un autre signe pendant que ce salopard tue des gens. On n'a plus d'option! Bobby posa le livre sur son bureau et vint se planter devant le jeune chasseur. - Mon gar on, je peux comprendre que tu sois pouss par l'envie d'en finir au plus vite avec cette guerre mais cette d cision n'est-elle pas prise trop la l g re?, - J'y ai bien r fl chi, au contraire! Sam ne tenait plus en place. - Il y a s rement un moyen d'annuler tout a, n'est ce pas? Dis-moi qu'il y en a un! Fit-il, d'un air presque suppliant. Avec regret, Dean se contenta d'hocher la t te. - Bordel, Dean! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? S' nerva le cadet, c'est de la pure folie! - Lucifer a un point faible, c'est Michael! D clara l'a n , il a tent de le tuer avant qu'il ne l'affronte parce qu'il connait l'issue de ce combat. Plus on attend, plus il se renforce! Il prit une courte pause puis se planta devant son jeune fr re. - Ecoute! J'ai essay de trouver une solution, fit-il, quoiqu'on fasse, on en viendra cette bataille alors pourquoi ne pas la provoquer? Sam avait une moue r probatrice au coin des l vres. Il coutait son fr re mais se refusait de le regarder. Dean en conclut que son cadet tait, juste cause, furieux contre lui et n'insista pas. Il tourna les talons en direction du vieux chasseur. - Cas est parti la recherche de Jesse, dit-il, le gamin mi-humain, mi-d mon! Je pense qu'il pourrait nous tre utile. - Tu ne m'as pas dis que ce gosse ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, s' tonna Bobby, je sais que Castiel est un ange mais...  
- Gabriel va l'aider! Coupa Dean, je l'ai rencontr ce matin. Il n'a pas t facile convaincre ces deux l de bosser ensemble, surtout apr s leur derni re entrevue mais ils n'ont pas le choix. - Tu as eu beaucoup faire, ce matin, remarqua Sam, sur un ton de reproche, je suppose que tu avais d j pris ta d cision en sortant d'ici. - Non! Comme tu l'as si bien dis, c'est un coup de folie! - Ce n'est pas dr le, Dean! Tu ne sais pas comment tu vas revenir, toi, de cette bataille, si tu reviens! Tu as pens nous! - Je ne fais que a, Sammy! J'ai toujours agi en fonction des personnes qui me sont tr s cher. - Je sais et je te connais parfaitement pour savoir que tu penses ne jamais revenir, ajouta Sam, m content, je ne peux pas te laisser faire une chose aussi stupide, c'est du suicide. Dean regarda les trois chasseurs, tour tour, puis se posta devant son jeune fr re. - J'ai fait quelques compromis avec Michael, notamment que vous soyez tous en parfaite s curit , expliqua-t-il, en posant une main fraternelle sur l' paule de son cadet, je retrouve ma libert la fin de la bataille si nous sommes vainqueurs. Je crois que c'est pas trop mal. - Et si Lucifer gagne! Lan a le cadet, tu y as pens ! Si de s' tre uni avec son futur lui a donn assez de force pour vaincre Michael, que se passera-t-il? - C'est tout fait probable, rench rit Bobby, on ne connait pas encore sa force de frappe. Et il s'est montr particuli rement malin et tr s fort ces derniers temps. A ces mots, Sam se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil comme s'il commen ait perdre espoir. Son a n n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il s'agenouilla pr s de lui. - Ecoute! Je connais parfaitement les dangers de cette bataille. C'est la derni re ligne droite avant la fin de toute une vie de combat. - J'aimerai avoir ton optimisme, avoua le cadet, je ne suis plus s r de rien. - J'ai commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs pour ne pas en reconna tre les signes, d clara l'a n , je sais qu'on peut y arriver mais si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne pourrais pas...fais-moi confiance, Sammy! J'en ai besoin. Le cadet avala difficilement sa salive mais son regard humide trahissait ses motions. - J'ai peur...peur de te perdre, Dean! Pas apr s tout ce qu'on a endur ! Je ne le supporterai pas. Mais j'ai confiance en toi...je sais que si tu as pris cette d cision, c'est pour nous. Alors dans un geste d'une douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, Dean enveloppa, de ses mains, le visage de son cadet. Il le d visagea de cette tendresse fraternelle qui les liait inconditionnellement, en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche, juste ce regard empli d' motion qui semblait dire " merci" .

Une journ e! C'est le temps que Dean avait devant lui avant que Michael prenne possession de son corps. Il avait jusqu' minuit pour profiter de cette derni re journ e avec les tres qui lui taient le plus chers. Pour Amanda, Dean repartait la chasse d s l'aube mais tout le monde tait au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Dans le but de ne pas alarmer la jeune femme, ils avaient, tous, dans un commun accord, d cid de ne rien lui dire pour son bien et celui du b b . Comme son habitude, l'a n demeurait lui-m me. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il partait au combat le lendemain. Apr s quelques heures de d tentes bien m rit es, Dean commen a se pr parer. Pour ne pas veiller les soup ons, Sam devait partir avec lui mais leur chemin devait se s parer dans la vieille grange qui leur avait servi de quartier g n ral. - Tu n'as pas inter t faire de vague! Lui conseilla gentiment Bobby, sur un ton paternel. - Pas plus que d'habitude! R pondit l'a n , en haussant les paules. Le vieux chasseur d cida qu'il tait temps d'une petite accolade. Ce jeune homme tait comme son propre fils et il le laissait partir au devant d'un combat mortel. Mona ne se fit pas prier pour enlacer le jeune chasseur puis c da sa place son cousin. Celui-ci paraissait mu. Quelque chose en lui avait chang . Sa fa on de regarder ce p re qu'il ne conna trait peut- tre jamais s'il ne revenait pas de cette bataille. - Tu as la dure t che de veiller sur les femmes de la maison, d clara l'a n , un sourire en coin. Jimmy hocha la t te, silencieux, ne pr f rant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de trahir ses motions. S'il devait se montrer fort, c' tait bien le moment. Enfin, Dean se touna vers Amanda qui semblait plus inqui te que d'ordinaire. - Tu es vraiment oblig de partir, fit-elle, parce que j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. C' tait tr s difficile pour elle de le voir partir sans savoir o il allait exactement. - Ne t'inqui te pas, je serai de retour avant m me que tu t'apercoives que je suis parti, plaisanta le jeune chasseur, en se penchant vers elle. Il lui d posa un baiser sur le bord des l vres et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, ils demeur rent ainsi puis l'a n se d tacha lentement et grimpa dans l'Impala suivi de son fr re. La voiture s' loigna doucement de la maison dans un nuage de fum e.

Les deux Winchester arriv rent dans la vieille batisse. L'endroit tait compl tement retourn par la derni re attaque de Lucifer. Les meubles taient bris s au sol, des murs semblaient s'effrit s par ci, par l . - Est ce bien prudent de revenir ici? Se demandait Sam, en jetant un regard autour de lui. - Je ne sais pas mais Michael veut que ce soit ici, d clara l'a n , moi, a me va! Le cadet se tourna, enfin, vers son fr re, comme s'il le voyait pour la derni re fois. Il avait un noeud l'estomac qui l'emp chait de respirer correctement, cette boule d'engoisse qui se bloque au creu de la gorge. - Et voil ! Fit-il, on y est! - Et oui! - J'aimerai venir avec toi, avoua le plus jeune, inqui t. - Je sais mais ce n'est pas possible. R sign , Sam se contenta d'hocher la t te. Il se sentait impuissant et a le rendait malade. - Michael a d j vaincu Lucifer, continua son a n , il faut juste le laisser faire ce qu'il a faire. - Je sais. Les deux fr res ne voyaient pas la fin de cette bataille de la m me fa on, ce qui rendait leur s paration encore plus douloureuse. - Il va bient t tre minuit, remarqua Sam, en grima ant, le temps passe trop vite. Il avait beaucoup trop de chose dire son fr re et si peu de temps pour le faire. Comme s'il avait devin ses pens es, Dean esquissa un sourire. - On aura tout le temps mon retour, fit-il, d'un air plus s rieux, tu devrais filer maintenant. L'id e de laisser son fr re, seul, dans cet endroit lugubre, ne le rassurait pas mais Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit les quelques pas qui les s paraient et enla a affectueusement son a n . - S'il t'arrives quelque chose, tu diras Michael qu'il sera le second sur ma liste, d clara-t-il, avec un l ger sourire. - Il t'a entendu, fit Dean, amus . Apr s plusieurs secondes d'h sitation, Sam se d cida enfin prendre le chemin de la sortie. Arriv la porte, il se retourna vers son grand fr re et agita la main en guise de salut. Il n'eut m me pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il se sentit partir dans les airs et att rir contre le mur. - Sam! Coll contre la paroi froide de l'entrep t, le cadet aper ut la silhouette de Lucifer dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. - Comme c'est touchant! Ironisa celui-ci, un sourire machiav lique sur les l vres. - Laisse-le partir! Grogna l'a n , c'est entre toi et moi! - Oh mais non! Rispota Lucifer, je vais d'abord te tuer et ensuite, je m'occuperai de lui. Je n'oublie pas qu'il aurait d tre mon vaisseau et qu'il a d cid de refuser. Sam tenta de se d gager mais rien n'y faisait. Il tait bloqu contre la paroi froide de l'entrep t et ne pouvait qu' tre spectateur de la bataille. Ce n' tait pas de cette fa on l qu'il voulait y participer. Alors, il se mit prier int rieurement, suppliant le ciel de leur venir en aide. - Tu n'auras pas le temps de le toucher, crois-moi! Lan a Dean, me tuer ne sera pas aussi simple que a! En un battement d'aile, Lucifer se retrouva juste devant le jeune chasseur. - Tu m'as l'air bien s r de toi, laissa-t-il entendre, amus par la situation. L'a n allait riposter quand son adversaire tendit le bras pour entrer dans son ventre comme une lame. - Non! S' cria le cadet, enrag de ne pouvoir bouger. La main ensanglant e de Lucifer avait travers le corps du jeune homme. Crachant du sang, Dean tentait de respirer mais il commen ait suffoquer. - Dois-je t'arracher le coeur ou pas? Ricana Lucifer, telle est la question! Alors que personne ne s'y attendait Dean releva la t te vers son adversaire puis clata de rire. Destabilis , Lucifer recula d'un pas. - Michael! Mais comment...  
En un instant, la blessure se referma d'elle m me. - Un petit accord entre Dean et moi, d clara l'archange, il participera la bataille mes c t s. - Grossi re erreur! Maugr a Lucifer, tu n'auras pas toutes tes capacit s. - C'est l que tu te trompes! Dean est un chasseur exp riment qui peut m'apport beaucoup, combin mes pouvoirs, je serais certainement plus fort que tu ne le penses et toi? Que t'apporte ton h te part d' tre une masse corporelle imbib e de sang de d mon? Pris au d pourvu, Lucifer poussa un cri de col re en se jetant sur son adversaire. Mais celui-ci contra son attaque en le bala ant travers la pi ce. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter et fon a droit sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Une petite boule tincelante apparut dans sa main et il la plaqua contre la t te de Lucifer. Une lumi re vint aveugler le d mon et le p n tra, lui procurant une douleur intense. - Je sais que a ne te tuera pas, lan a Michael, mais a va t'affaiblir. Il recommen a plusieurs fois jusqu' ce que son adversaire le repousse violemment. Lucifer semblait vex de cette attaque de front et se redressa furieux. - Tu oublies que nous sommes deux, grogna-t-il, en agitant la main. Dean fut envoy brutalement contre le mur, s'effondrant sur les d bris de meubles. Son ennemi se jeta sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces, profitant de sa faiblesse pour noncer l'incantation qu'il avait tent de prononcer pour le d truire. Le chasseur leva le pied et le poussa violemment, faisant perdre l' quilibre son adversaire. Mais celui-ci reprit son incantation en se relevant. Pris de douleur insupportable, Michael eut beaucoup de mal se redresser. Il tendit la main vers le sol et pronon a quelques mots peine inaudible. Un cercle lumineux se dessina sur le sol puis s'ouvrit comme une porte faite d'eau. Une p e en sortit tr s vite pour att rir dans la main de l'archange. Alors que Lucifer pronon ait les derni res paroles de son incantation, Michael le frappa de son arme en plein coeur. Lucifer fut subitement envahi d'une lumi re tincelante qui jaillit de sa bouche pour venir s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le corps de son h te s'effondra lourdement, terrass par l' p e. A cet instant pr cis, Sam se sentit libre et se pr cipita vers son a n . Celui-ci avait perdu l' quilibre et semblait pris de spasmes lectriques qui enveloppaient tout son corps. - Non! Dean! Impuissant, Sam craignait que Lucifer et Michael se soient entretu s, entrainant son fr re dans une mort certaine. Tordu de douleur, Dean se tourna vers son jeune fr re. - Va-t-en! Balbutia-t-il, difficilement. - Non, je reste avec toi! Il y a s rement un moyen! S' cria le cadet, affol . Dean secoua n gativement la t te. - Michael est...le plus puissant des archanges...s'il meure...tout ce qui sera autour de lui va tre pulv ris ...va-t-en! Mais le cadet refusait de l' couter. Son fr re avait beau le supplier, entre deux spasmes douloureux, le jeune Winchester ne bougeait pas de sa place. A bout de force, Dean ne pouvait plus g rer la douleur. Ses mains se crisp rent sur le sol poussi reux, son corps tait devenu lumineux. Il bascula la t te en arri re et poussa un cri de douleur qui d chira le silence de la nuit, arrachant des larmes son cadet. - Mon Dieu, non! S' cria celui-ci, en se penchant sur son a n . Il prit son fr re dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne survivrait pas cette derni re treinte. Les murs se mirent trembler, le plafond commen ait s'effondrer par endroit. Alors que tout tait si lumineux au point d'aveugler le jeune chasseur, une ombre plana au dessus de leurs t tes, comme une protection qui les enveloppa soudainement. Au bout de quelques secondes, le calme revint dans la pi ce. Sam releva la t te et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Tout tait redevenu normal. Il baissa les yeux sur son fr re et sentit son poult. Dean respirait encore. - Il est en vie, assura une voix qui provenait de la porte. - Qui tes vous? S'enquit le cadet, est ce que c'est vous qui avez fait a? L'homme s'approcha d'eux et pla a une main sur le front de l'a n . En quelques secondes, le jeune chasseur reprit connaissance, toutes traces de combats disparues. Ravi, son jeune fr re l'aida se redresser. - Vous! Fit Dean, en voyant l'ange. - Tu le connais! S' tonna Sam, en fron ant les sourcils. - C'est l'ange que j'ai rencontr dans l' glise, expliqua l'a n , tu vois que je n' tais pas fou! Il se leva en grima ant puis se frotta le visage comme s'il se r veillait d'une soir e bien arros e. - Je ne suis pas un ange, rectifia l'inconnu, c'est toi qui pense a!  
- Vous tes quoi alors? Demanda Dean, d'un air beat. - Je suis! L'a n semblait attendre la suite de la phrase alors que son jeune fr re avait d j compris tout son sens. - Mais encore! Insista Dean, vous tes quoi? - Euh, Dean! Intervint le cadet, quand il dit " je suis ", c'est pour dire qu'il est...  
Le jeune homme pointa un doigt vers le haut comme pour faire comprendre son a n qu'ils taient face Dieu lui-m me. Dean suivit le trajet du doigt et se retourna vers l'homme d'un air abasourdi. - Non! C'est une blague! Fit-il, d'un s rieux d concertant. - Dean! S'indigna son fr re, s'il te pla t, un peu de respect! Dieu clata de rire. - Ah! Dean et Sam Winchester! Vous tes les tres humains comme je voulait qu'ils soient, avoua-t-il, complexes, sinc res, attachants, bourr s de d fauts mais si authentiques! - C'est gentil merci! Lan a Dean, mais ce n' tait pas la peine d'insister sur les d fauts. Alors que son jeune fr re lui jetait un regard furieux, l'a n remarqua que la pi ce tait enti rement vide. - Mais...o est-il? - Dans un monde meilleur, r pondit Dieu, quand Lucifer, il ne sortira probablement plus de sa cage. - Probablement! R p ta Dean, tonn , comment a " probablement "? - Nous ne sommes pas l'abri d'un d mon fanatique pr t tout pour sortir son p re de sa prison mais ce ne sera certainement pas avant de longs si cles. - Ah, je me sens d j mieux, avoua Dean, et Michael? - Il est retourn aupr s de ses fr res, d clara Dieu, il a t absent si longtemps. Comme subjugu , Sam se contentait d'observer le visage de Dieu, se consid rant comme un chanceux. - Vos proches vos attendent, fit celui-ci, les moments plus agr ables sont venir mais surtout...ne n gligez pas la chasse! Dean n'eut pas le temps de r pondre que Dieu disparut dans un l ger bruissement. - C' tait Dieu! Tu te rends compte! On vient de rencontrer Dieu en personne! Fit Sam, avec un large sourire. - Oui, merci Sammy! J' tais l ! Lan a l'a n , dis-moi! La prochaine fois que je te demande de partir, tu pars! - Euh...non! Et puis, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel. - Incorrigible! Laissa-t-il entendre, allez viens! On rentre! je meurs de faim. Avant de quitter la pi ce, les deux fr res se retourn rent pour observer, une derni re fois, l'endroit o tout avait prit fin. - Et c'est moi que tu traites d'incorrigible! Fit le cadet, en suivant son fr re.

De retour chez Bobby alors que la matin e s'achevait peine, les deux jeunes chasseurs durent racont , en d tail, le combat qu'ils avaient men contre Lucifer. En fait, Sam tait bien plus enclin raconter que son a n . - Je suis tr s fier de vous, les gar ons, avoua Bobby, pensant qu'il tait bien temps de le dire.  
Mal l'aise, Dean ne savait plus du tout quoi dire contrairement son cadet qui articula un petit merci quelque peu timide. - Non mais regardez ces deux gaillards qui nous la joue machos, plaisanta le vieux chasseur, vous venez de vous battre contre l' tre le plus redout de tous les temps et c'est comme si tout tait normal. - C'est comme a, Bobby! Lan a Dean, apr s une bonne gorg e de bi re, les meilleurs restent dans l'ombre. Sam lui adressa un regard surpris. - Quoi! - Rien, c'est juste que a sonnait bien, expliqua l'a n , avec un petit sourire. Il allait finir sa bi re quand il entendit le petit bruissement d'aile qui lui tait, d sormais si familier. Castiel venait d'appara tre dans la pi ce. - Je suis venu pour vous ramener chez vous! Fit l'ange, l'adresse de Jimmy et Mona, votre pass n'est plus, vous devez r int grer votre nouvelle vie. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa cousine. Il semblait d u de devoir partir. - Est ce qu'il serait possible de...enfin...juste quelques minutes? Demanda-t-il, j'aimerai...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard tait tourn vers Dean et l'ange comprit qu'il avait certainement des choses dire avant de retourner chez lui. Il en tait de m me pour Mona qui entra na Sam dans la cuisine. Arborant un air triste, le cadet ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Mais Mona semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire ou faire. Elle commen a par une longue treinte, silencieuse mais tr s intense. Certain geste tait bien plus explicits que n'importe quel mot. - J'esp re te revoir dans mon pr sent, avoua-t-elle, je ne pourrai pas supporter l'id e de devoir vivre sans toi et maman. Alors, surtout, je veux que tu me promettes de bien faire attention toi. - Je te le promet, fit Sam, mu, il est hors de question que je mette en p ril la vie que je peux avoir avec toi et celle qui sera la femme de ma vie. Les larmes commen aient d j couler sur les joues de la jeune chasseuse. - J'ai pas envie de partir, dit-elle, entre deux sanglots, mais d'un autre c t , j'ai h te de te revoir avec maman. Sam la prit dans ses bras et la ber a lentement contre lui, chuchotant des mots rassurants. - Nous avons eu la chance de nous rencontrer alors que les lois de la nature taient contre cette perspective, laissa-t-il entendre, je me trouve vraiment chanceux mais surtout tr s fier de toi. Dans un lan dune immense motion, la jeune femme resserra son treinte et demeura ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Apr s avoir enlac Amanda avec une infinie tendresse et saluer le vieux chasseur, Jimmy tait sorti dehors puis s'adossa contre une vieille camionnette rouill e pour parler. Il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet avec ce chasseur tellement compliqu qui tait son p re. Tout ce qu'il esp rait, tait de le retrouver dans son pr sent, vivant, dans le m me tat d'esprit qu'il se trouvait actuellement. Dean gardait un air d tach . C' tait impossible de savoir quoi il pouvait penser. Le jeune homme tenta d'engager un sujet que son p re connaissait bien, la chasse. - La liste des chasseurs que je t'ai donn va s rement te servir, dit-il, si tu es amen travailler avec eux dans le futur. - Ouais! Ca va tre tr s utile! - Evite de les descendre avant quand m me, plaisanta le jeune homme, c'est peut- tre l'apocalypse qui les avait rendu fou. - Tu me connais, je tire d'abord, je parle ensuite, avoua l'a n , avec un sourire en coin. Les deux hommes taient vraiment mal l'aise. A ce rythme l , Jimmy serait forc de repartir son poque sans avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il d cida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. - Je suis d sol ! Fit-il, vraiment d sol . - Pourquoi? - D'abord, de t'avoir jug trop vite, d clara Jimmy, ensuite, je suppose que je ne t'ai pas facilit la t che depuis mon arriv e. Dean croisa les bras devant lui. Il d tailla le jeune homme un cours instant. - Je crois que tu n'as aucune excuse me faire, dit-il, en toussotant l g rement pour s' claircir la voix, ton p re...enfin, je veux dire, celui que tu as quitt en venant ici, c' tait vraiment pas une sin cure. D'apr s sa lettre, j'ai vite devin que ce devait tre un s le con m me s'il avait des raisons d'en tre devenu un. Il y eu un cours silence puis la pr sence de Castiel, en haut du perron, leurs rappela que le temps leurs tait compt . - J'aurai d ...  
- Laisse tomber! Coupa l'a n , a ne sert rien de te torturer l'esprit. De toute fa on, tout a, c'est du pass ! - Du futur, tu veux dire! - Ne m'embrouille pas! Lan a Dean, d'un air faussement furieux. Jimmy ne put r primer un sourire. Il y tenait plus que tout, Dean ne devait pas changer et rester le m me. Sam et Mona avaient rejoint l'ange. Jimmy grima a de d ception. Si peu de temps avec tellement de choses dire. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus t t au lieu de chipoter tout va. L'a n jeta un oeil du c t de la maison. Castiel semblait press et les rouages du temps ne devaient pas y tre trangers. - C'est l'heure! Fit Dean, en soupirant, il serait pr f rable que tu ailles les rejoindre avant de louper ta correspondance. Jimmy acqui a d'un simple signe de t te mais, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant. Il se posta devant l'a n , tentant de prendre la parole mais, la gorge nou e, rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Alors, il fit ce qui lui parut le plus appropri pour la situation. Il enla a son p re avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Confus par ce geste qu il n avait pas pr vu, Dean resserra cette treinte. Ce temps si pr cieux qu'il leurs faisait d faut, quelques minutes auparavant, semblait suspendu. Puis, Jimmy s' carta lentement et pr f ra s' loigner sans ajouter un mot, de peur de briser cette sensation de bien- tre.

En quelques secondes, Castiel avait ramen les deux jeunes gens leur poque. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une colline et de l o ils se tenaient, pouvaient admirer un magnifique paysage. - Ou sommes-nous? Demanda Mona, tonn e. - Au Montana, Deer Lodge, r pondit l'ange, cet endroit est tr s calme et vos deux familles sont voisines, Bobby vit plus loin, dans une petite maison avec sa nouvelle femme. - Un ranch! S' tonna Jimmy, j'ai peur de se que je vais d couvrir. - Tu ne devrais pas! D clara Castiel, mais avant de vous laisser partir, sachez que vous oublierez votre petite exp rience dans le pass de vos parents tout comme eux, oublieront de vous avoir rencontr . - Mais...  
- C'est ainsi! Coupa L'ange, c'est bien mieux pour tout le monde. D s que je quitterai cette poque, vous serez compl tement int gr s dans votre nouveau pr sent. Il claqua les doigts et les deux jeunes gens disparurent pour se retrouver devant leur nouveau chez eux.

Mona entra dans la grande demeure. Elle entendait un fredonnement qui provenait de la cuisine. Quand elle entra dans la pi ce, sa m re pr parait le repas en chantonnant joyeusement.  
- Ma ch rie! Te voil enfin! Emue, Mona esquissa un sourire et s'installa table comme sa m re venait de lui sugg rer. Elle n'osait pas poser la question qui lui br lait les l vres. O tait son p re? La r ponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sam entra dans la pi ce, un enfant de quatre ans, environ, dans les bras. - Katy termine ses devoirs, dit-il, en installant le petit gar on sur sa chaise, quand notre Michael, il a l'air affam . Il passa devant Mona et se pencha vers elle pour lui d poser un baiser sur le front. - Bonjour ma ch rie! Comment tait cette soir e avec tes amies? La jeune femme devait r pondre vite avant de les alarm s avec des larmes qui mena aient de jaillir. - C' tait g nial! Une adolescente de quatorze ans au plus entra dans la pi ce et s'installa table. Tout le monde tait devant des assi ttes bien garnies. Ne voulant pas perturber sa famille par des questions idiotes, Mona les regarda, tour tour, envahie par un immense bonheur.

Jimmy n'avait trouv personne dans la grande maison, ce qui commen ait l'inqui ter. Il entendit des voix provenant de l' curie. Arriv devant le box des chevaux, il y trouva ses parents, admirant un superbe talon azal . Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole qu'il fut bousculer par un jeune homme. - Oups, d sol ! S'excusa-t-il, maman m'a dit que la jument avait eu son petit. - Oui, une nana encore, grima a Dean, maintenant, il faut lui trouver un nom. - Britany! proposa le jeune homme, tout sourire. - Samuel! S'indigna sa m re, tu veux donner le pr nom de ta petite soeur une jument! - Ca aurait pu lui faire plaisir! Fit-il, en haussant les paules. Quelque peu confus par ce qu'il venait de voir, Jimmy regardait ce petit fr re qu'il avait perdu dans son ancien pass puis se tourna vers ses parents. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu d'effet sur eux, si ce n' tait les tempes grisonnantes de son p re. - Daisy! Proposa Amanda, c'est joli, non! - Va pour Daisy! Trancha Dean, en se tournant vers son fils a n , et cette soir e? - Quoi? Fit Jimmy, un peu perdu. - Tu n'as pas bu, j'esp re! Remarqua sa m re, inqui te. - Non, non! Je n'ai pas bu, je suis encore un peu fatigu , avan a le jeune homme, et c' tait une belle soir e. - Tes potes ne t'ont pas fait le coups de la streap-teaseuse! Plaisanta Dean, c'est la grande tradition pour un enterrement de vie de gar on. Ainsi, il allait se marier! Jimmy esp rait que c' tait avec la belle Joanna qui avait d j fait chavirer son coeur dans son ancienne vie. Comme il ne pouvait pas r pondre cette question, le jeune homme se contenta de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas tre plus heureux qu' cet instant. Son petit fr re tait vivant et il avait galement une petite soeur. Castiel sentait que les deux jeunes chasseurs avaient bien compris que leur nouvelle vie tait bien qu'ils ne l'avaient esp r . Il disparut aussi vite qu'il tait arrive en haut de cette montagne.

De retour chez Bobby, l'ange expliqua aux deux fr res qu'ils ne se rapp leraient pas de Jimmy et de Mona. Dean et Sam en avaient t un peu d u mais savaient que c' tait mieux ainsi. - Et toi? On te reverra? Demanda dean, l'ange. Castiel esquissa une grimace. - Mon h te a gagn le droit de retourner aupr s des siens et puis, je n'ai plus rien faire ici. - Tu pourrais passer nous voir, de temps en temps, proposa l'a n , juste pour nous dire que tout va bien. - Tout ira tr s bien, Dean! D clara Castiel, et puis, je ne serai jamais bien loin. - Tu vas nous manquer, avoua sam, on commen ait s'habituer toi. - C'est gentil, merci, Sam. Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer. Mais je sais que le meilleur est venir pour vous deux alors je suis soulag , a me permet de vous quitter sans trop de peine. Juste une accolade mais tout tait dans leurs regards. Ils avaient partag tellement au cours de ces combats que leur amiti en tait sortie plus forte. L'ange n'avait jamais eu de liens si puissants avec des hommes et ne regrettait en rien de les avoir rencontr .

Amanda paressait puis e mais elle avait assez de force pour porter ce petit tre qu'elle venait de mettre au monde, quelques heures plus t t. - Il te ressemble, trait pour trait, d clara Sam, en admirant le b b , esp rons qu'il ne soit pas autant r leur. - H ! T'as fini oui! Rumina gentiment l'a n . Dean se pencha lentement vers son pouse et lui d posa un baiser sur le front puis posa une main, d j protectrice, sur le nourrisson. Sam regardait son fr re prendre, peu peu, sa place de p re. Il ne pouvait expliquer cette bouff e de bonheur qui s'empara de lui. Debout, pr s de la fen tre, Bobby ne cachait pas son motion face un tel moment de joie. - Tu vas tre un papa extra, j'en suis certain, laissa entendre le cadet, fi rement. Sarah tait coll e contre son mari mais elle d vorait le b b d'admiration. - Il est magnifique, dit-elle, f licitations, Amanda, c'est un beau b b . Il y eu un cours silence. Dean commen ait se poser des questions quand l'avenir de ce petit gar on. Son travail ne lui permettait pas de rester constamment la maison et les craintes qu'il arrive malheur sa famille, le tenaillait d j . Comme s'il avait devin ses pens es, son cadet tapota gentiment sur son paule. - Tout ira bien! Fit-il, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Au m me moment, un petit air doux et chaud entra par la fen tre et les enveloppa chaleureusement. Sam esquissa un l ger sourire. - Cas n'est pas bien loin!


End file.
